Weekend Getaway
by Raicheru
Summary: While at a club, Ichigo meets Sosuke Aizen who invites him to go away for the weekend. He turns him down, but Aizen is a hard man to refuse. Ichigo ends up being pulled into a world he isn't sure he wants to be a part of. Yaoi, AU, Aizen x Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

Weekend Getaway- Chapter 1

By: Raicheru

Rated: M (Eventually. It might take a while to get there.)

Pairing: Aizen x Ichigo

This is AU, so no soul reapers and such. The characters are still basically themselves, just in a different setting. (There will probably be some ooc behavior from some, but it will fit the setting and the scene.)

Ichigo glared at his beer as he leaned against the bar. He really, really didn't want to be here. The club he was currently losing his sense of hearing in was supposed to be one of the hottest in town. Keigo had dragged him out that night in the hopes of 'getting him some.' Apparently, he didn't think Ichigo was expanding his social horizons enough. Ichigo thought he was doing just fine on his own and wanted nothing more than to go back to the apartment he shared with Keigo and Mizuiro. He could drink at home which would be cheaper and less likely to leave his ears ringing for hours afterward.

The beat pulsed through the whole building and he could feel it thrum against the soles of his sneakers. He'd adamantly refused to dress up to go out. If they didn't want him as he was then too bad. Not that he had any interesting picking someone up here. Or being picked up for that matter. Of course, that seemed to be easier said than done. Several women had been making eyes at him and a couple of guys too. At least none of them had tried to buy him a drink yet.

"Ichigoooooo!" Keigo's voice managed to carry across the music as he shimmied his way between people to get through the crowd on the dance floor. Ichigo pointedly ignored him. He didn't want everyone in hearing range know his name. Keigo came bouncing happily up to the bar. "Any takers yet?"

Ichigo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Keigo, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested in that."

"Oh, c'mon! You seriously need to get laid."

Ichigo ignored him and took another sip of his beer. He'd been trying to nurse it because he also had no interest in getting drunk in a place like this. He'd have enough to deal with just trying to get Keigo and Mizuiro home in one piece. Speaking of which. "Where's Mizuiro?"

Keigo's look instantly darkened as he nodded over to the far corner. Kojima was currently sandwiched between two rather impressive sets of breasts. Ichigo tried not to smirk at Keigo's obvious irritation and jealousy. No matter where they went, Mizuiro attracted a throng much to Keigo's ire and Ichigo's amusement. He seemed to be fine for the moment.

"Why don't you go ask him to share?" Keigo muttered something under his breath and stalked off. Ichigo laughed. He knew he'd bounce out of his current mood shortly.

There was a soft tap against his shoulder which he ignored. The second tap was more insistent. Turning his head and narrowing his eyes, Ichigo opened his mouth to tell whoever it was to shove off. But when he saw the sparkling sea green eyes watching him, he closed it without saying anything. She had a sweet smile framed by an unruly mass of what appeared to be dark green hair. It was hard to tell in the dim lighting. Her skimpy little dress matched her hair, it's slim strap slipping slightly off one shoulder.

"You look lonely. My boss is having a party in one of the private rooms in back if you'd like to join us." She was awfully polite, her small voice sounding coy in the atmosphere of the club.

Ichigo was immediately suspicious. "No thanks. I'm fine."

She poked out her lower lip in a pout. "You sure?" Ichigo just nodded. "I told him you'd say no." She smiled again. "But don't worry about it. Here." She handed him a small embossed card. "Just in case you change your mind. Show it to the bouncer in the back and he'll let you through." She started to turn and then faced him again, her eyes twinkling a little. "You can bring your friends with you if you're afraid to come alone." With that, she bounced off.

"Oh. My. God." Keigo draped his arm over Ichigo's shoulder and proceeded to drool on his sleeve. "Please don't tell me you just turned her down."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. She'd been pretty and had a nice body. Okay, he'd be honest. She had an incredible body. But there was nothing there for him. No 'spark' for lack of a better, less clichéd word. "Not my type."

Keigo nearly choked on his drink as he took his next sip. "If she's not your type, then you don't have one." He grinned. "Unless you like a different set of equipment. I had no idea." He laughed uncontrollably as Ichigo immediately turned his strongest scowl in Keigo's direction. "If looks could kill, man."

"You'd have been nothing but a grease spot on the floor long ago."

Keigo waved away the familiar threat. "Seriously though. What did she want?" Ichigo held up the card she'd given him. He hadn't had a chance to look closer at it yet. All he could make out in the dim light was a small logo imprinted on one side. No number or address.

"What?" Ichigo blinked in concern when Keigo's jaw nearly dropped to his toes. Ichigo reached out and snapped it shut with a finger and waved his hand in front of his face. "What is it? Did I just let myself get marked for death or something?"

Keigo looked up, startled. "She gave this to you?"

"Yeah, she said it would get me in to the back if I wanted." Keigo immediately grabbed his hand. "What the hell?"

"We're going. Invites like this only come once in a lifetime."

Ichigo stumbled along after him, held by a surprisingly strong grip. "What about Kojima?"

Keigo waved dismissively and nearly spilled what was left of his drink. "He's fine where he is. It's his turn to be jealous for once."

When they reached the alcove that led deeper into the building, two rather large men in dark glasses stepped forward to block their way. Keigo held up the card, his hand only shaking a little. The two bouncers looked them up and down, their gazes settling on Ichigo for a moment before they looked at each other. Something seemed to pass between them and they stepped aside, nodding slightly. Keigo let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and pushed his way past, dragging Ichigo with him.

This just seemed to be more and more like a bad idea. All Ichigo wanted to do was go home. He wasn't interested in private parties or any privileges that might go with them. For all he knew, they were doing drugs back here. They arrived in a smaller room that held several people but managed not to be crowded. In the central seating area, a few people glanced up at their arrival. The girl with the green hair was sitting snuggled in the lap of a tall, lanky man. She noticed them first and her eyes widened a little before she smiled at them. The man watched them out of his single eye, the other covered by a colorful patch.

A few others stood out from the group. There was a pale man with white hair, his equally white suit immaculate as he sipped from a martini glass. He seemed to be perpetually grinning, his eyes nearly closed as he lounged on the couch. It gave his expression an amused look. A leggy blonde with darkly tanned skin sat at a stool by the small private bar, her finger tracing the rim of her wine glass. A quietly smiling man was sitting next to her and shuffling shot glasses like the tumblers hiding the ball in a game of chance. Picking one at random, he knocked it back and laughed to himself. In this light it was hard to tell, but his hair seemed to have a pinkish hue.

But Ichigo wasn't looking at any of them. In the center of the long couch, a single man sat by himself seemingly untouched by those that surrounded him. He had the air of a sovereign on his throne with his courtiers at his side. And he was watching Ichigo intently, his dark brown eyes unblinking. Their gazes locked and held for a moment and everything else faded away into the background. Until Keigo yanked on Ichigo's sleeve and snapped his attention away.

"Dude, do you know who that is?" He was almost shaking with excitement. There was a healthy dose of apprehension too. "Please, please tell me you were really invited back here."

The girl in green bounced up from where she sat and reached out to both of them. "I'm so glad you changed your mind. I'm Nel." She led them to the couch and sat them down.

For the first time, Ichigo noticed how horribly underdressed he was in his current surroundings. There were silks and suits and finely tailored pants. All of them dripping the essence of wealth. Refusing to be intimidated, Ichigo leaned back on the couch and crossed his ankles in front of him, his worn sneakers standing out in the opulence. He kept his beer close in hand, not trusting anything he might be given back here. Keigo was trying to look at everything at once without looking like he was gawking. The man in the center spoke, his voice quiet and slightly amused.

"So nice of you to join me. I was told you turned down my initial invitation." His smile was quiet and indulgent, but managed not to be insulting.

Ichigo shrugged. "Everybody knows you're not supposed to talk to strangers." Ichigo glanced at Nel before turning back to the man. "Even if they're attractive ones." The buzz of conversation around them continued, but the tone seemed to change. It was as if everyone was suddenly trying to listen without being obvious. Ichigo turned to Keigo when he tugged at his sleeve and hissed at him.

"Are you serious?" When Ichigo just blinked at him, Keigo huffed a breath. "You really do stay stuck in those damned books all day. Otherwise, you'd know who you were talking to."

Ichigo gave him a dry look before replying. He turned his head to look at the man on the couch while still speaking to Keigo. "I'm not stupid Keigo. But just because I know who Sosuke Aizen is doesn't mean I know him. Which makes him a stranger in my book."

Aizen's lips quirked in a small smile. Ichigo returned it with one of his own. Initially, he'd had no idea who had invited him back here. But as soon as he'd stepped into the room, he instantly recognized the man on the couch as one of the wealthiest in the city. Most likely one of richest in the country and quite possibly the world. As to why he'd been invited, he hadn't figured that out yet. The thin man slouched at the other end of the couch glared at Ichigo.

"Most people have the sense to be courteous even if they are strangers."

Ichigo didn't even bother to look at him even though the unspoken threat implied violence of some kind. Aizen would be too smart to let any of his lackeys hurt them. Especially after he'd invited them in.

A thick gold ring flashed on his index finger as he casually waved the other man's comment away. "It's alright Nnoitra. A little common sense and honestly are rather refreshing actually." He smiled at Ichigo. "Your beer must be rather tepid by now. Would you like something to drink. . ?" He let the sentence hang so Ichigo could offer his name.

"Ichigo. And no thanks. I've already hit my limit." Aizen tilted his head to the side.

"One Who Protects. Interesting." Ichigo's eyes widened a little. He was surprised that Aizen had guessed the meaning of his name. It wasn't something that most people considered. He'd been waiting for a cute little fruit comment. "And what are you trying to protect? Ichigo."

Without looking, Ichigo caught Keigo's hand and pulled it down as he tried to flag the waitress. "Right now, I'm just trying to make sure my friend doesn't get alcohol poisoning." His eyes narrowed just a little. "Is there something else I should be guarding against?"

"Not here, no. But there were two rather unseemly characters watching you out in the bar. I'd be careful if I were you."

Ichigo tried to do a mental rewind. He didn't remember anyone paying all that much attention to him. It bothered him that someone might have been watching and he hadn't noticed.

"Is your friend alright?" Aizen nodded at Keigo who kept opening his mouth to say something but nothing would come out. Ichigo sighed. This had been a mistake and he knew it. But he had a feeling that Aizen wouldn't take it personally if they left right now.

"No. He's just selectively allergic to money. Being around people who have more than they could possibly need tends to make him lose the ability to speak for about an hour or so. We should probably be going."

"Terribly sorry to hear that. Before you go, there's something I'd like to ask you." Ichigo paused when he reached his feet after hauling Keigo up with him. Aizen stood and drew him aside. Ichigo could feel the weight of the other man's presence even though he wasn't that much taller. "I'm going away for the weekend and I wouldn't mind some company."

Ichigo raised a brow and tilted his head a little, refusing to be intimidated. "This is sounding more and more like the plot to a bad movie. If you're that lonely, I'm sure you can afford whatever you want."

Aizen's eyes traveled up and down Ichigo's body openly. "You'd be surprised how much of that is not worth the price."

"Really. I guess I'm supposed to be flattered by that. But as a pickup line, it kind of sucks." Ichigo expected to be escorted out, firmly and with a touch of violence. But Aizen just threw his head back and laughed, the sound full of surprise and mirth. Everyone in the room stilled but Aizen ignored them.

"You're sure then."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"A pity. I wish we could have gotten to know each other better. Perhaps I'll see you again sometime."

"Probably not, but thanks anyway." Grabbing Keigo's arm, he pulled him out of the back room. His friend kept gasping for air, his brain temporarily short-circuited by the sight of Ichigo exchanging words with Sosuke Aizen like blows. When they got outside into the main part of the club, he whirled and grabbed Ichigo's arms.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing that leaving won't cure."

"He just. . I mean. . He. . and you. ."

"He practically offered to buy me for the weekend. Trust me. I have no intention of becoming anyone's accessory." And he didn't. There had been a little curiosity that he hadn't been able to get rid of. But ultimately, that's what it came down to. Ichigo was not an object. Steering Keigo toward the door, he gestured to Mizuiro who pried himself away from a group of eager women who were busy scribbling their numbers on anything they could write on. They pressed and assortment of napkins, business cards, and a hastily removed bra into his hands. He just grinned and waved goodbye. Keigo sputtered but Ichigo propelled him toward the exit. The night was officially over and he just wanted to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Just when you thought you knew where I was going with this. . . (Don't worry, it's all part of the plan.)

Weekend Getaway- Chapter 2

Ichigo was pouring himself a glass of juice at the kitchen counter as Keigo dragged himself out of his room. It was nearly 4:30 in the afternoon and Ichigo had already been up most of the day. He wasn't much of a drinker, but he'd managed to stick to the single beer the night before. Pouring a second glass, he brought it to the small table where Keigo was resting his forehead.

"Here. Brought the Ibuprofen too." Ichigo shook the bottle like a rattle before setting it on the table with a crack. Keigo groaned and buried his head in his arms as Ichigo sat next to him. "I keep telling you to stay away from the mixed drinks. They always do this to you."

Keigo turned his head and gave him a pathetic look. "But they taste so good."

"Which is the problem. Suck down a few of those and it doesn't even feel like you're drinking alcohol even though you really are."

Mizuiro came out and stood next to them. "Finally. I thought we might have to send in a rescue team."

"You both suck. Go away."

Ichigo and Mizuiro grinned at each other before getting ready for their evening class. Ichigo always liked to schedule things in the morning so he could have the rest of the day to do what he needed. But he really wanted to take this history class and this was the only time it was offered. It filled this weird little requirement in his major and he'd be able to skip taking two other classes entirely. That would allow him to focus on what he wanted rather than what the University said was important.

Hefting his messenger bag, Ichigo sighed. A Friday night class. It wasn't heavily populated due to its proximity to the hours when most college students did their drinking and mating dances. He'd had to double check his homework from the previous week because he knew the professor would call on him. Again. It wasn't like there were many other people to pick on. But it was worth it. And maybe if he told himself that enough, he'd actually begin to believe it one day. Ichigo shook his head. It's not like he had plans for Friday nights or the weekends for that matter. Most of the time, he went home to stay with his family.

"You ready Ichigo?" Mizuiro was already at the door waiting for him.

Keigo moaned from the table where he still sat. "Just don't bring anybody home this time. Bad enough they're all over you at the club. Don't need that crap during classes too. Go to their place for once."

Mizuiro just smiled and waved at him before heading out the door. He laughed and turned to Ichigo who walked at his side. "You'd think he didn't get any attention at all." Keigo had more than his share of trysting on a regular basis. He was just being a whiney ass and they both knew it. When they were a ways down the sidewalk, Mizuiro turned his head to look up at the redhead. "So. Keigo tells me you got propositioned last night."

Ichigo smirked. "Not in so many words, but yeah." No. Aizen was very careful about the way he said everything. He wasn't the type to come out and say what he meant. He needed to be all clever and vague. Ichigo frowned. And why was he even thinking about him? It was a chance encounter that wouldn't happen again. "Doesn't really matter, I'm not interested." Mizuiro made a noncommittal sound but didn't say anything else. Ichigo looked over at him with a slight wince pinching his features. "Please don't tell me Keigo dragged you onto the 'Ichigo needs to get laid' bandwagon."

"No, it's not that. But you do seem awfully lonely sometimes."

Ichigo blinked at him in disbelief. "So you think I should let some rich asshole buy me, is that it?"

Mizuiro sighed and stopped to look up at him. Ichigo was forced to stop too or leave him behind entirely. "That's not what I said. Last night's encounter aside, you spend a lot of time by yourself. Isn't there anyone that you enjoy being with?"

Neither of them mentioned Orihime. She and Ichigo had played at dating during high school, but she'd been accepted to a prestigious college out of the country. There was no way that she could pass it up. They had mutually agreed that a long distance relationship wouldn't be fair to either of them. So she'd gone and he'd stayed and they were fine with that. There were a couple girls here and there, but he hadn't found anyone that he'd truly been interested in. Not that he and 'Hime would have stayed together if she'd gone to school here. They both knew it hadn't been serious, even then.

"No. Not really." Ichigo looked up from his shoes where his gaze seemed to have fallen during that last string of thoughts. "But I'm okay. Really, I am."

"If you say so."

"I do. So, let's just leave it at that for now."

Mizuiro smiled quietly and reached up to squeeze his shoulder. "It's okay. Don't worry about it." He let out a little laugh. "And you know enough to ignore Keigo." Ichigo laughed too. Pretty much everybody ignored Keigo. They started off to class again, comfortable enough to leave it as it was.

It was dark by the time class was over. Mizuiro was chatting in the corner with three of the girls who had signed up in the middle of the semester. When word had got out that Mizuiro was taking History on Friday nights, transfers and attendance went up considerably. Ichigo shook his head. He had no idea how he did it. Waving to him across the room, he indicated that he was leaving without him. Mizuiro nodded and waved back. He would probably spend the night somewhere else. Not necessarily because Keigo had asked him to. But because he wanted to avoid the inevitable ranting that would follow. Ichigo was grateful that Mizuiro had no interest in provoking their roommate. If he was just an ass, he'd bring the girls home just to piss him off.

The night air was a little crisp and Ichigo pulled his jacket closer as he stepped outside. Their apartment was fairly close to the university, but he was seriously considering taking a cab home. He sighed as he dismissed the idea. That would just be expensive for no reason and he trudged down the steps in a mild sulk. Being a poor college student sucked sometimes. But he couldn't really complain. Between the three of them, they made the rent easily with enough money for utilities and groceries after. And not just the 'ramen diet' either. He really couldn't ask for more than that.

Straitening, he considered how to spend the rest of his evening. Now that Keigo was up, he'd probably go out somewhere and Mizuiro was definitely out for the night. It had been a while since he'd had the place to himself and he was suddenly unsure of what to do. While the prospect of solitude appealed to him most of the time, Ichigo found that he didn't really want to be alone at the moment. Weird. Maybe he'd look up Chad's club schedule and see if he was playing with his band anywhere tonight.

It took him several blocks to notice the two guys who were following him. Ichigo forced himself to remain relaxed and keep his pace even. Taking off would probably provoke them. It had been a long time since anyone had come looking for him like this. In middle school and high school, he'd been constantly harassed and forced to defend himself. The combination of his own growing fighting skills and the local bullies growing up and getting a clue had lessened the attacks. They hardly ever happened anymore now. Maybe these guys hadn't gotten the memo. But Ichigo wasn't in the mood for a fight. Of course, he'd never really liked the fighting much to begin with. Deciding to lose them, he turned in the opposite direction of the apartment when he got to his street. He didn't want to lead them right back to his place.

Sure enough, they turned with him. They seemed oddly familiar, but Ichigo was really bad with names and faces. He could have met them yesterday and wouldn't be able to recognize them now. Especially in the dark. His pace picked up and so did theirs. Maybe he should make a detour to a local police station just to shake them off. But then they'd probably come back another time. Maybe when he wasn't alone. Ichigo didn't want to drag anyone else into this. He suddenly took off running which seemed to surprise them. He didn't bother to turn and look, he just sped up and made a few turns.

When he rounded the corner of a tall building, he saw a fence cutting the alley before him in half. Only faltering a little, he approached the chain link fence head on and scaled it easily, flipping over the top and landing lightly on the cracked pavement. When he turned, the two men stopped at the other side. They didn't seem to be all that enthused with the idea of following. Ichigo grinned and flipped them off as he continued to move backward. He skipped back into a run as he turned at the mouth of the alley.

Only to slam into the hood of the car that pulled up to cut him off.

Ichigo sprawled over the fender, the wind knocked out of him by the impact. Stumbling backward, he tried to move around the car, but the front end had pulled too close to the buildings. Before he could even consider scrambling over the hood itself, two more guys got out and closed in on him. What the hell? Did they call in backup or something? A fist plowing into his jaw spun him so he could see the ones he'd left on the other side of the fence. One of them grinned and bared his teeth before raising his own finger in salute. Hands gripped Ichigo's arms and yanked him back toward the car. He was shoved into the backseat and the door slammed shut behind him.

Gin waited patiently on the airstrip, the plane gassed and waiting on the runway behind him. He'd just been about to step inside and leave when he'd received a call from a member of Aizen's private security. Apparently the kid had changed his mind and was coming anyway. Gin sighed. He didn't really mind waiting. But they were already behind schedule and he didn't want to deal that snotty little bitch in the tower again when he told them they'd have to delay takeoff. Talk about last minute.

Gin held up a hand and eyed his nails critically before buffing them on his jacket. The pay was good. The bennies were better. He really shouldn't complain. But it was getting freaking cold out here and there was no shelter to block the wind that was picking up. It would make more sense if it was Aizen himself he was waiting for. But he'd left earlier in the day for his private estate. No, Gin couldn't stand to sit in the same small space as those two without something to keep one or the other occupied. One of the people in question stuck his head out of the hatch, his blue hair flipping a little in the wind.

"Hey Gin! Are we going, or are we just wasting gas for fun here?"

Gin's grin didn't waver, but there was a small tick at his temple that few would have noticed. Turning, he aimed his ever present smile at Grimmjow. "Is there any particular reason you're not in uniform Grimmjow?"

The other man sneered. "He's not even on this flight. I took him down earlier this morning. Don't tell me I have to dress up just for you." There was another voice from inside the plane. "No I don't. He's no higher up the food chain than we are."

Gin fought the urge to throw something at him. How he wished he'd been on the earlier flight so he'd already be down with Aizen and not here alone with these two. But he'd had a few last minute details to take care of for Aizen and had to wait until now to leave.

"Tell me again why Ulquiorra didn't stay when you went down there the first time." If it was just one of them, it wouldn't be so bad. A slighter man with dark hair leaned out in front of Grimmjow.

"Aizen-sama said he wanted some time to himself." Gin blinked. "Don't be concerned. Nel is with him, so he's not really alone and unprotected."

Grimmjow snorted. "Like he needs to be protected. He could take your arm off if he wanted to and wouldn't blink twice." Ulquiorra twisted around to give him a flat look. "What?" The larger man shrugged and then sighed in relief as a car pulled up. "Finally. Can we go now?" Grimmjow ducked back inside while Ulquiorra remained watching. Grin eyed the car as it pulled up. It was no secret that Aizen sometimes enjoyed company on his vacations. Sometimes he invited someone, others he 'ordered in.' Either way, Gin usually took care of the arrangements. It irritated him that he hadn't been informed of this until the last minute. And how had the kid contacted him anyway? The card he'd had was blank with no number or contact information of any kind. Gin was starting to have a bad feeling about this.

When the car pulled to a stop in front of him, two members of the local security team got out. They weren't anyone that Gin knew and he had a sneaking suspicion that they wouldn't be employed by this time tomorrow. Not if he had anything to say about it anyway. As the back door was opened, he clenched his jaw. He could barely meet the eyes of the terrified young man that huddled in the back seat. His hands were cuffed behind him and there was a strip of tape over his mouth. Turning his head slowly, Gin regarded the nearest of the two. Even though his expression didn't change, the other man took a step back.

"What do the two of you think you're doing?"

The nearest man stammered. "B-boss said he wanted him so here he is."

"He told you this directly?" There was an incredulous tone to Gin's voice.

"Well. . . Not exactly."

"Really." Gin fumed. He knew that Aizen had absolutely nothing to do with this. Good help was so hard to find. They always insisted on trying to make decisions themselves. While he had trouble dealing with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra on a personal level, they were loyal and knew their place. They never would have done anything this stupid. As Gin tried to figure out how to handle it, he heard the distant wail of sirens. It didn't matter if they were headed here or not. The only thing they could do now was bring the kid along and figure out the rest later. "C'mon. We haven't got all night." The sirens were getting a little closer. But that could have been his imagination. The boy seemed to get over his initial fear as he was pulled from the car and he started to struggle. When he saw the plane, his eyes widened and he dug his heels into the tarmac. The two men lifted him bodily and carried him the rest of the way, all the time trying not to drop him as he twisted in their grip. The redhead let out a distressed sound as he was handed up to Ulquiorra like a piece of luggage. When they moved to follow him up the stairs, the smaller man glared at them. Gin was close behind and stepped between them and the door.

"Don't even think about it. There's a car here that needs to be taken care of." _And two idiots that need to be given pink slips. And maybe a bullet or two for good measure_. It had been a long time since they'd done business like that. But Gin really hoped they'd renew some of their old habits. Just this once. "Go home. And don't wait up." Ulquiorra pulled the boy back into the body of the plane as Gin closed the door himself. But he was having trouble holding him as his struggles increased. When the lock caught with a definitive click, he went wild. Grimmjow came back to see what the holdup was and ended up getting kicked in the face.

"Shit! What the hell?" Holding his eye, he glared. Ulquiorra shifted his weight and the boy let out a muffled protest as he was pinned to the floor. "Well, are you going to stand there or help me with him?"

Grimmjow knelt on the floor and used his body to pin him down while Ulquiorra pulled out the med kit. Yanking down the kid's shirt to expose his shoulder, he swiped the area with alcohol before pressing a needle in and hitting the plunger. There was a long, drawn out whine from the figure on the floor, but the redhead's struggles weakened as the sedative took effect. All three of them let out a sigh as he relaxed on the floor.

Grimmjow muttered as he got up. "I don't get paid enough for this shit."

"Actually, you do." Ulquiorra looked up at him calmly while he pulled out a piece of gauze and a bandage to cover the pin prick that had started to bleed a little.

"Nobody asked you, _Stewardess_," Grimmjow sneered.

Ulquiorra curled his lip. "Perhaps you should go play with your stick in the cockpit. Unless you've finished the preflight and have clearance already." Grimmjow glared back at him. Gin drew in a breath and let it hiss out between his teeth.

"I told you not to be subtle with him. He won't get it." He turned to Grimmjow. "He just told you to go fuck yourself. Now get up there and get us in the air before things get any more complicated."

Growling at them both, Grimmjow stalked up front and slammed the compartment door. After a few moments, a snarling voice came over the intercom. "This is your goddamned captain speaking. Sit the fuck down or not for all I care. We're going."

Gin looked down at the now unconscious boy on the floor before looking at Ulquiorra. "You wouldn't happen to have keys for those cuffs would you?" The smaller man shook his head as they both felt the plane begin to taxi out onto the runway. "Can't be helped I guess." The two of them lifted together and placed him gently in a seat, buckling the seatbelt just to be sure. It trapped his hands behind his body, but that would have to do for now. Gin sat beside him and pulled the tape away before tilting his seat back into a more reclined position. Kid was frowning even in his sleep. Ulquiorra sat across from them, a worried expression on his face as the plane picked up speed.

"This is unusual. Aizen-sama. Does he. . ?"

"He's got no freaking idea. And I really don't want to have to be the one to tell him." Waiting until they were up in the air, Gin pulled his phone out of his pocket. Ulquiorra reached out and gripped his wrist. "Are you entirely sure you want to call and tell him right now?"

Gin sighed again and griped irritably, the smiling mask fallen now that there wasn't anyone he needed to hide from. Ulquiorra was right even though Gin wouldn't admit it aloud. Giving Aizen time to think and stew about this seemed like a really bad idea. Maybe he'd just wait until they got there. Then they could all figure out a way out of this mess. Ulquiorra frowned when he started dialing.

"Don't give me that look, I'm not calling _him_. There are a couple of loose ends to take care of here." Gin dialed the security office at the penthouse and made a couple of inquiries. But he didn't get the answers he expected. Frowning, he hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. "I don't like this."

"You mean aside from the fact that we just kidnapped a young man and are as we speak, taking him out of the country?"

Gin opened his eyes wide and blinked before taking a breath and glaring at Ulquiorra. The emerald gaze met the ruby one stoically. Sighing, Gin slouched in his seat. "No, that's pretty much it."


	3. Chapter 3

Weekend Getaway- Chapter 3

When Ichigo heard the car door slam, everything seemed to stop. This wasn't right. Usually people just wanted to kick his ass, not snatch him off the street. One of the guys got in the back seat with him and dragged his hands behind his back before snicking a pair of cuffs onto his wrists. A little voice in his head suggested that maybe he was being arrested. But Ichigo hadn't seen any badge. They didn't look official at all unless you squinted really hard.

He tried kicking as he felt the car start to move. But that just made the guy pin him down against the seat cushion. Yelling also turned out to be a bad idea. Ichigo tried to demand who they were and that they needed to let him go. It would have seemed ridiculous if he hadn't been so scared. He'd been able to push the fear away up until this point. When he opened his mouth to yell again, he heard a small click and the barrel of a gun entered his vision. Something cold coiled in his belly and his vision wavered a little. Ichigo started to shake as his breath hitched.

"Wait. . . What do you. . ."

There was a growl from the front seat. "Shut him up." The gun retreated and there was a distorted ripping sound before a piece of tape was pressed over his mouth. Ichigo's breaths became quick and short as he held himself still. They didn't seem to want to hurt him. Except for that right hook back in the alley. His jaw started to ache as he remembered but he was afraid to move. They were taking him somewhere. Probably a place he really didn't want to go. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember the first two who had started chasing him. There was that sense of familiarity again, but it slipped from his grasp as he tried to clear the image in his mind.

His eyes snapped open as the car lurched around a corner. He was nearly thrown to the floor of the car and would have fallen if there wasn't a steady hand pressing down on his back. Ichigo wanted desperately to fight and get away, but the gun kept stopping him. He'd never seen a real one before. There was almost a tangible potential surrounding it. It was a tool for death and he could practically feel its heat from where he lay.

He didn't know how far they'd gone or how long it had been since they'd grabbed him. Time had lost some of its meaning since he couldn't see his watch. And he didn't have the concentration to count or use any other method of measurement. Ichigo swallowed convulsively as the car came to a halt. The engine was cut off and both men got out, leaving him to sit up on the seat and peer out the open door. It was a wide open space and it was dark everywhere. A few flood lights tried to push away the gloom, but the area was too wide for it to be totally effective. There was the sound of a third voice from outside and someone stepped into view.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he recognized the pale man with the grinning smile from the club the night before. Wait. He was with Aizen. Did that bastard have something to do with this? Ichigo's indignation and anger temporarily overcame his fear as he was pulled from the car. And then he saw the plane. It was bad enough being taken somewhere in a car. But there was absolutely no escape once they were up in the air. He tried to pull himself free, digging his heels in. They weren't going to take him anywhere without a fight.

But they picked him up off the ground entirely and carried him the rest of the way. There was another man with dark hair waiting on the plane itself, his expression mildly confused. As Ichigo was handed up, he couldn't help the muffled sound that escaped his throat. The pale man climbed up as Ichigo was pulled further inside. The door was so close. If it could reach it, maybe he could get away. He thought he heard the sound a sirens a moment before. What if. . ? But the door closed with a click and something in him snapped.

He tried to tear his way free, terror of the unknown situation blocking everything else out. He kicked out and heard someone swear before he was pinned to the floor. There were raised voices, but he wasn't really hearing what they were saying. A weight on his back held him down as his shirt was yanked down to expose his shoulder. Something pierced his arm and he let out a low whine. And then everything started to fade. He was drifting. The bickering voices above him rose and he felt his body relax. Drugged. . . with . . something. . .

Ichigo was still drifting. Maybe it was a dream. There was no way any of that crap had happened. He was too comfortable now for it to be real. Shifting in bed, he stretched and yawned. Which made him wince as his sore jaw was strained. Sore. Right hook. Ichigo sat straight up, the remnants of sleep disappearing suddenly. Only to feel a wave of dizziness grip him. Resting his head in his hands, he took a few deep breaths before trying to look around.

Soft light filtered through the thin shades on the windows. This was _so_ not his room. Or any room he'd ever been in before. It was pretty simple, but there was a quiet elegance to it. A stray thought speculated that just the sheets alone were worth more than he made in a month. Thankfully, there was no one else in the room with him Flexing his fingers, he felt the memory of the cuffs on his wrists. They were gone now. In fact, he didn't seem to be restrained in any way at all. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he got up to take a look around. But as soon as he stood, he made a detour to the open door of the bathroom. First things first.

Finished with that, he headed toward the other door which must lead out. He felt the soft brush of the loose pants he wore and looked down to inspect them. Also expensive. They were a soft blue silk and he was doing his best not to think about the fact that someone had undressed him before these had replaced what he'd been wearing. A cursory inspection of the room showed him that his things were nowhere in sight. The door then.

Surprisingly enough, it was open. So he hadn't even been locked in. Arrogant asshole probably didn't think he could escape, so why bother. There was no one in sight and he padded cautiously down the hall past several doors. Some were closed while others were open to reveal tasteful but expensive interiors. Of course, with that much money, you could afford whoever you wanted to design your house. And it was a freaking huge house too.

After a few turns, Ichigo came to a door that led out onto a large, shaded patio. He stopped short in the doorway as he set eyes on Aizen sitting at a small table off to one side. He was wearing khaki pants and a loose white shirt while his feet remained bare. But his casual appearance did nothing to mask the innate power of his presence. Ichigo's gaze kept flicking from the other man to the view stretching out beyond the patio. Sandy beach and pale blue water stretched as far as he could see. And it was warm. The breeze off the ocean carried a salt warmth to it. There was an uncomfortable gurgle and Ichigo put a hand to his stomach.

"Hungry?" Aizen gestured to the seat beside him. There was a large covered dish and a pot of tea next to an extra place setting. His earlier fear temporarily forgotten, Ichigo couldn't help but be irritated.

"Don't you ever take 'no' for an answer?"

"Not if I can help it."

Ichigo sneered at him. "Take me home."

"I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment." Aizen gestured at the vacant seat. "Please sit. You've been asleep for more than two days. You should eat something." It didn't matter that Ichigo was starving. He crossed his arms over his chest and didn't move. "Not possible. Right. Since it was so easy to grab me off the street and drug me, I don't think taking me back should be an issue." There was an uncomfortable stir inside him when he thought that it really _had_ been easy. And fast. His brain had barely caught up to the rest of him.

"My sincerest apologies." And strangely enough, he did sound sincere. "Your trip was a rough one from what I've been told." Aizen's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the faint bruise along Ichigo's jaw. "It was not meant to happen that way."

"So you admit you wanted to bring me here."

"I did invite you, remember." Right. The whole 'proposition' thing. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably and fought the hot flush that threatened to engulf him. It suddenly occurred to him that he wasn't wearing a shirt and he tightened his arms across his chest before looking back up and glaring.

"Then why. . ." Ichigo narrowed his eyes as Aizen cut him off.

"Please, sit down and eat something before you fall over." Ichigo hadn't realized that he was starting to lean a little to one side and he nearly stumbled as he corrected himself. Aizen sat still at the table and made no move to help him, which was just at well. Ichigo could imagine himself trying to move back away from him only to fall flat on his ass. Taking a deep breath, he came forward and sat carefully in the chair, shifting it so he was as far from the other man as he could manage.

Aizen smirked and pulled the cover from the dish, his movements slow and careful as if he were doing his best not to spook him. This close, the food smelled amazing and Ichigo was forced to swallow the saliva that pooled in his mouth. But should he? He had just been kidnapped no matter what Aizen was telling him. The other man chuckled as if reading Ichigo's expression. Or his thoughts. Neither of which made him comfortable.

"Please, don't hesitate on my account. After all, I apparently already have you where I want you." Ichigo just continued to watch him warily. Aizen picked up a fork from beside his own plate and sampled the dish himself before setting it back down. Sitting back in his chair, he clasped his hands over his abdomen. "See? It's perfectly safe. But much better while it's still warm." His mouth quirked up in a smile. "Don't be foolish because you think you're being brave. You honestly have nothing to fear from me."

Ichigo took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh before finally giving in. He guessed that it _was_ kind of foolish. Not that he enjoyed having it pointed out. This man could have anything he wanted, so why would he risk doing something illegal by bringing Ichigo here against his will? Unless he was so powerful that he didn't have to worry about stuff like that. Ichigo's train of thought continued to deteriorate and he nearly shook himself to make it stop. Circular thinking like that would just drive him nuts.

When he'd finished, he actually did feel much better. As he sipped at his tea, a slim man with dark hair came out to clear the table. Ichigo stilled as he remembered him from the plane. Deep green eyes regarded him calmly for a moment.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" Both men were now looking at Ichigo and he shrank back a little under their gaze until he realized the question was directed at him. Trying his best not to look like he was freaked out, he sighed irritably.

"Clothes would be nice."

Aizen turned to the other man. "There should be something in one of the guest rooms that will fit."

"What I had on fit just fine." Ichigo glared as he bit the words off irritably.

Aizen raised a brow. "You really want to wear the same thing everyday?"

Implying that Ichigo would be here for a little while. He resignedly stared into his cup. "Whatever."

Aizen nodded and the slight man gave a small bow to both of them before he left. Ichigo couldn't help but watch him leave out of the corner of his eye as if he'd suddenly jump back out with another needle and stick him with it.

"Does he. . ?"

"Work for me? Yes. As do most of the people you saw at the club the other night."

"Right." Fixing Aizen with an intense look, Ichigo leaned forward a little bit. "About this whole 'not possible' thing. Why can't you take me back?"

"So persistent. All flights have been grounded for the time being."

"So. I'll drive. Point to the nearest car rental and I'm gone. You don't even have to do anything."

"Unless you can pilot a boat or a submarine, I can assure you that driving is also impossible. We are on an isolated island at the moment." Ichigo blinked and sat back. An island where? The warm breeze tickled at his bare arms and made his stomach drop at the same time. No islands at home would be this warm. Not this time of year. His voice was quiet and it almost sounded like he was asking himself the next question.

"Where the hell are we?"

"An island in the south seas."

"But I don't even have a passport. How do I. . ." Ichigo's eyes widened as his voice rose but he stopped himself as he started to get shrill. He'd never been out of the country before. And he wasn't entirely sure they'd let him back in now. Not that he'd left legally in the first place. Covering his face in his hands, he focused on his breathing which had started to become strained.

"Again, I'm sorry. If you had said yes the first time, then it wouldn't be an issue now."

Ichigo dropped his hands to his lap, his anger overriding his growing panic. He fixed Aizen with an angry glare. "So it's my fault I wouldn't let you buy me like a whore and that you decided to just kidnap me and take me out of the country anyway?" His indignant tone left no real room for argument and Aizen seemed to consider his answer before he spoke.

"Forgive me if that's the impression I gave you at our first meeting."

Ichigo gave him a dry look. "Impression? You gave me the impression that you were trying to figure out what size underwear I had on."

"Actually, with the slim tightness of those jeans, I just assumed you weren't wearing any at all." Aizen's expression grew amused. Now Ichigo did blush and there was no way he could stop it. He settled for glaring and hoped the redness would be attributed to anger and not embarrassment.

"So I was right. You were totally coming on to me."

"In a manner of speaking. But few could blame me. You're worth coming on to."

"Well, you can just get off. . ." Ichigo blinked and shut his mouth with a click as his verbal parry backfired. Aizen laughed out loud and ran a hand through his hair before setting it back in his lap. Ichigo snarled at him. "I'm glad you think this is funny."

Taking a breath and sobering for a moment, Aizen looked at him levely. "To be perfectly honest. . ."

"Which I doubt you make a habit of doing." There was a short silence that started to become heavy after a moment. It was as if the weight of the air around them rose and pressed down. It was obvious that Aizen wasn't used to people interrupting him and he looked like he was trying to decide what to do about it. But after a moment, he just took a deep breath and sighed.

"As I was saying. . ." Aizen paused as Ichigo hunched in his chair. The redhead remaining silent under the mild rebuke but couldn't keep his expression from being sullen. "I wish to return just as much as you. This was meant to be a weekend trip and it has turned into something much longer instead."

Ichigo frowned, suddenly curious. What could possibly stop Aizen from doing anything he damn well pleased? "Why? What happened?"

Before Aizen could answer, another man came out to join them. It was the pale, grinning man from the airport. Only this time he was wearing shorts and a loose shirt. Ichigo's gaze locked onto him but he wasn't looking in his direction. He held out a phone to Aizen who pointedly looked at it and then up at him.

"Gin, whatever it is can wait."

"_You_ tell him that then. He won't even say why he's calling."

Sighing, Aizen took the phone and spoke to whoever was on the other end. After a few moments, he hung up. The pale man leaned in as he took the phone back.

"Did he say anything mean about me?"

Aizen smirked a little as he looked up at him. "Only that you should have your sanity checked." The pale grin widened a little.

"Well, nothing's changed then. Anything actually important? I'm pretty sure Tosen didn't call to tell you that."

"He's handling it, but things keep getting more complicated."

The loud exaggerated sound of a throat clearing drew their attention.

"Are you guys just going to ignore me?"

"Pushy, pushy. Can't figure out if you're brave or just stupid." Gin turned his grin in Ichigo's direction. Ichigo just glared back.

"What I am is pissed off."

Gin snorted. "So I've noticed."

"Gin, please.

"Sorry." Yet another man came out as he was bowing in apology. His blue hair caught Ichigo's attention. As did the dark bruise around his left eye. A memory welled up from the plane when he'd kicked something solid before hearing someone swear. But he wouldn't apologize. Not for doing what he could to try to escape at the time. Aizen caught the man's attention.

"Grimmjow, would you take him back to his room so he can dress and then show him around?"

"Hey wait!" Ichigo bristled at the thought of being suddenly dismissed. "You haven't answered my damn question yet!" Gin and Grimmjow both looked mildly surprised as they exchanged a silent look. It had been a long time since anyone had used that tone with their boss.

"We'll talk later this evening." Aizen's tone was calm and even but Ichigo could swear that he sounded a little angry. Well good. That made two of them.

"So I have to wait all day for answers?" Ichigo barely kept himself from throwing his weight back in the chair like a child having a tantrum.

"Since it's nearly four in the afternoon, I assure you the wait won't be long."

Ichigo glanced at the angle of the sun. At first, he'd thought that it was sometime in the morning, but it was steadily moving down toward the horizon. Aizen continued and Ichigo looked back at him.

"Contrary to popular belief, my business doesn't run itself and I have several things to attend to." He gestured again to Grimmjow but apparently, it wasn't to make the other man drag Ichigo to his feet. The blue haired man actually turned and left, not bothering to look and see if he was followed. Ichigo glared at Aizen as he set his cup down.

"You actually going to answer my questions later or are you just going to brush me off again?"

"I'll give you the answers that are necessary." When Ichigo's glare intensified he waved a hand dismissively. "That's the best offer you're going to get at the moment. Be thankful that I tell you anything at all."

Sighing, Ichigo got up and trotted to catch up to Grimmjow. Gin turned and watched him go before giving his attention back the man still seated at the table.

"You really do like him, don't you?"

"All of this would be easier if I didn't." Aizen looked out the waves crashing on the shore, his thoughts seemingly lost.

"He's cute. But I have to admit, I'm surprised you let him talk to you like that."

"There are few that would dare at this point. I find his openness and passion appealing." Aizen's lips quirked in a smile. "It would be a shame to ruin that for the sake pretense or reputation."

"You just want to let him keep all that aggression so you can make it melt under your hands."

"That too." Aizen sighed. "But I may not get the chance. He's also stubborn in a way I don't often see."

"Nah, give him some time. I'm pretty sure you can make him sigh for you eventually." Aizen remained silent and Gin took his leave. He'd bet fifty bucks that the kid would bend before they went back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Weekend Getaway- Chapter 4

Ichigo trailed behind Grimmjow after he caught up to him. The other man didn't turn to look back and just kept walking with his hands in the pockets of his shorts. When they got to a certain door, he stopped and stepped aside to let Ichigo pass. Inside, he could see a pile of neatly folded clothing at the end of the bed. Picking through, he could only find an assortment of shorts and swim trunks with several button up shirts. While it was warm, Ichigo felt the distinct need to cover up.

"Doesn't anyone wear pants here?" There was a derisive snort from the doorway.

"We don't exactly put on fashion shows while we're here. And besides, it's too hot for pants."

Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow to see him smirking. "What's that look for?" The smirk widened into a grin.

"With the way he looks at you, just be glad you get to wear anything at all."

Ichigo stalked over and slammed the door in his face. He could hear the echo of laughter from the other side. The shirts were all patterned, but he picked out a blue one that didn't seem too loud. He buttoned it all the way to the top at first, but looking in the mirror showed him how silly that would be. Ichigo wouldn't hide himself and let them know how bothered he was. Not that they didn't already know. He opened the top two buttons before looking for shorts. Most were a little too large for his slim hips and he ended up slipping on a pair of olive cargo shorts that had a drawstring.

Once he'd dressed, he looked around for shoes. Or sandals at least. But apparently, they didn't believe in footwear here either. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he went back over to the door and opened it. Grimmjow remained leaning against the doorframe, his expression smug.

"Ready?"

"For what?"

"Why, the tour of course." He curled his lip. "Apparently, I'm your babysitter for now."

Ichigo returned his sneer and gestured for him to lead on. Only the impulse for self preservation kept him from using his middle finger to point the way. Grimmjow was well built and looked like he knew how to handle himself. Best not to piss him off unless he had no choice. Or at least until he'd been shown around first. The urge to gather information and escape was strong but he had to constantly push it down. If they really were in a foreign country, he was at their mercy. At least for now.

Like he'd initially thought, the house was huge. Large enough to house a small army maybe. But there weren't very many people around. They came into what looked like an entertainment room. A large flat screen TV took up most of an entire wall. There was a long couch that sat in front of it. He could see a pair of legs propped up on the back. On the screen, a car was blasting its way through crowded streets in some sort of racing video game. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Jeez Szayel. How can you play like that without throwing up?"

Ichigo stepped around the edge of the couch to see one of the people from the bar sprawled upside down on the seat with his head hanging down. Apparently, his hair really was pink. His thumbs danced on the controller in his hands and he was biting his bottom lip.

"More challenging this way." His eyes flicked to Ichigo and they all heard the crunching rip of the video car crashing. "Oh, hello. I'm Szayel. How are you feeling?"

Ichigo raised a brow. "Why?"

"The sedative Ulquiorra gave you was pretty strong and from what I hear, he gave you the entire dose from the med kit. That would've been enough to knock out a horse. Any dizziness at all?"

When Ichigo crossed his arms and eyed him warily, Grimmjow sighed. "He's Aizen's personal physician, not just a weirdo. And he's going to keep asking if you don't answer him."

"I'm fine."

Szayel tilted his head, making his cotton candy hair sway with the movement. "Have you eaten yet? That would help."

"You heard him, Nurse. He's fine." Looking at Ichigo and nodding his head toward the hall on the other side of the room, Grimmjow moved on. "C'mon." There were a couple of offices, another living area and a rather well appointed kitchen. A set of sliding glass doors led out onto another patio. Outside, Ichigo could see that there were several smaller buildings surrounding the larger one. But no fence. At least not one that he could see. Grimmjow growled. "Shit, what is she doing?" Ichigo turned his gaze to where Grimmjow was looking.

Out on the water, there was something that looked like a jet ski skipping over the waves. It's driver was a streak of green as she the craft zipped back and forth. Ichigo blinked as Nel doubled back on her own wake and jumped the machine right out of the water. Grimmjow snorted and muttered under his breath. "If she breaks another one, Aizen's going to stop replacing them." Even as he spoke, she lined the jet ski up to hit a huge cresting wave head on. Pulling hard on the handlebars, she flipped it completely over. Or at least she tried to. When she realized she wasn't going to make it, she bailed at the last second.

Ichigo's first impulse was to race to the shore to see if she was okay. It didn't matter that she worked for Aizen. He didn't like seeing anyone hurt. But he stopped himself as he saw Grimmjow trudge over at a much more sedate pace. He didn't seem to be concerned at all which pissed Ichigo off. But a squeal from the water drew his attention and made the anger fade. Nel bounced toward them, seemingly unhurt.

"Ichi! You're up!" She beamed a smile at Ichigo as she came up to them. "I'm so glad you're okay. You looked kind of out of it when they brought you in."

Ichigo was a little flustered by her apparent concern. "I'm okay." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Grimmjow continued to glare. "How many is that now? Ten?"

Nel grinned and danced around in circles. "Twelve actually." She hopped to a stop in front of them. "I almost had it that time." She held her thumb and index finger an inch apart. "I was that close."

"Any closer and you're going to break you're neck." Nel stuck her tongue out and moved past them only to turn suddenly and hug Grimmjow from behind. She tossed her head, making her wet hair flip around to smack him in the face.

"Ack! Get off me!" He held his arms out from his sides and seemed to be trying to resist the urge to physically throw her off.

"Just nice to know that you care."

"I don't really. One-eye is hard enough to deal with as it is. If anything happened to you he'd be complete and total pain in the ass."

Nel giggled and released him. "Whatever you say Grimmie." Grimmjow closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he pulled his wet shirt out to peel it off his back. Ichigo was trying hard not to laugh. For a quadrillionaire with a badass reputation, Aizen had chosen some of the strangest people to work for him.

"So, she does that a lot?" When Grimmjow glared, Ichigo shrugged. "I meant the crashing, not the clinginess."

"Everybody thinks she likes the whole danger vibe. I just personally think she's a masochist." At Ichigo's questioning look, he sighed. "The landings haven't always been that smooth. But it never stops her from trying again." He shook his head as he started walking again. Ichigo followed, his hands in his pockets. Despite having slept for two days, he was starting to get tired. Ever since he'd woken, he'd been on high alert, every sense tuned and ready. It was taking a lot out of him. There was a small blipping noise and Grimmjow took a phone out of his pocket. After reading the text on the display, he started heading back toward the house.

"He wants to see you." It hadn't been that long since Ichigo was 'dismissed' earlier. And it certainly wasn't evening yet. But it was just as well. He still had questions. They went back inside and ended up in a large office. Aizen sat behind the desk leaning to the side with his chin propped in his hand. His expression was hard to read as Ichigo sat on the leather couch against the wall. Gin was sitting in one of the chairs facing the desk while he fiddled with a laptop. Grimmjow stood just inside the door and leaned against the wall.

"Shit. It was both of them. So much for getting answers that way." Gin frowned for the first time Ichigo had seen as he glared at the screen of his laptop.

Aizen shifted in his chair. "Of course it would be." Turning to Ichigo, he regarded him with a direct look and he found it hard to turn away. "I want to be very clear on a single point, Ichigo. Don't ever lie to me. About anything. Understand?"

"Understand what? _I_ was the one with questions. Why the hell are you suddenly getting all authoritarian on me? _I_ haven't done anything."

"The men who brought you to the airport the other day. Have you ever seen them before?"

Ichigo frowned at the change of topic. "No. Why should I have?"

Aizen considered him for a moment before answering. "They're both dead." Ichigo blinked, the shock of it apparent on his face. Aizen's expression softened a bit when he saw it. "There was a car accident on the way back to the parking garage."

Gin snorted. "Yeah, accident. I guess they just accidentally drove into those bullets then." Gin had considered doing as much himself, but it hadn't been ordered by Aizen or anyone else on his team. It pissed him off that someone else seemed to be pulling strings. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ichigo swallow before speaking.

"What about the other two?"

All three heads snapped up and fixed on him.

Aizen narrowed his eyes. "What other two?"

"There were two other guys." Ichigo was really confused at the startled looks they were all wearing. It was pretty obvious that all four had been working together. But if none of these guys knew about the first two. . . Ichigo sat up suddenly as something occurred to him. "Wait." He looked at Aizen's face and tried to gauge his reaction. "You didn't have me brought to the airport did you?"

Aizen shook his head. "No. I didn't."

Slumping down on the couch, Ichigo suddenly felt drained. He'd been so mad at the man behind the desk, he hadn't even thought that he was telling the truth. Which meant that there was something else going on. If anything, that was even scarier. It was like he was on the edge of something. Something he didn't understand and probably didn't even want to. He looked up when Aizen called his name.

"Ichigo, tell me exactly what happened that night."

Ichigo gave them a brief rundown and they listened quietly. "I thought I recognized them, but I'm crappy with names and faces."

"Do you think you'd recognize a picture?"

"I don't know. You know. Faces. Crap. I don't think it'll make a difference."

Gin flipped through a few files and brought the laptop over to Ichigo. "Look through these." There were folders full of photos. Some were casual snapshots, some looked like mug shots from a police lineup. After flipping through a few, he looked up again.

"Really, I don't think I'm going to remember them now any more than I did then."

Aizen fixed him with that intense look again. Like he could use nothing but raw will to get what he wanted. "Humor me."

Ichigo held his gaze for several moments before crossing his arms and giving him a bland stare. "You know, if that's the look you use in the board room, it's no wonder people just roll over and give you their money." There was a stifled snort from the doorway and Aizen frowned at Grimmjow. The blue haired man held up his hands in surrender and tried not to look like he'd been laughing.

"Go find everyone else and set up a lock down for tonight. I think our local problem has some not so local roots." Grimmjow sobered and nodded before leaving the room.

Ichigo watched him leave before turning back. "What's going on?"

"Something that just keeps getting more-"

"Complicated. Yeah, I get that. What the hell does it have to do with me?"

"Please, just look at the photos. We're dealing with a potentially time sensitive issue here."

"Okay, fine." Digging back into the files, Ichigo started flipping through pictures. But there were a lot of them and he realized it might take quite a while to look at them all.

When darkness had fallen, Aizen looked up from where he'd been working on his own computer. Ichigo had been awfully quiet. Turning to face the couch, he could see him slumped on the seat, the laptop leaning against his thigh where it had slid from his lap. His face was relaxed in sleep where his chin had come to settle on his chest. The stress he'd been under the last few days would be more than enough to fatigue anyone who wasn't used to dealing with that kind of atmosphere. Aizen mentally kicked himself for not noticing sooner. Gin had already gone to bed long before.

Shutting down his computer, he moved over and picked up the laptop. There were more than half a dozen pictures that Ichigo had picked out. While he'd said time was an issue earlier, the task had been more busy work than anything else. Ichigo needed to be given something to do or he'd find something on his own. Aizen smirked as he considered the potential disaster there. Morning would be soon enough to take a closer look at what he'd picked out. Saving and closing the file, he shut it down as well.

When he leaned down and gently shook Ichigo's shoulder, the boy merely shifted on the couch without waking. Kneeling down, he lifted him in his arms. When the head of orange hair came to rest in the crook of his neck, Aizen drew a deep breath and sighed. This whole thing, including the night at the club, may have started out as something else but it had changed since then. He found that his innuendos were no longer a teasing game, but an honest desire. One that shook him far deeper than he liked.

Carrying the unconscious young man to one of the guest rooms, Aizen couldn't help but wonder at the depth of his sleep. But as he set Ichigo down on the bed, he started to stir. Aizen found himself leaning over him with his weight propped on his hand. Ichigo blinked up at him, his eyes widening at their sudden closeness. He looked deeply into the brown eyes that hovered above his own and when Aizen's face lowered slightly, his breath caught. The other man whispered against his cheek, the sound soft and breathy.

"All you have to do is ask, and I'll go." It was on the tip of Ichigo's tongue, he was going to tell him to leave right now. But it didn't come out. Instead, he felt the soft touch of lips against his own. Was this what he'd been so afraid of? Was it really that bad? He was stuck here after all. The kiss deepened and he made a small sound in his throat. Aizen paused for a moment before continuing. He licked at Ichigo's lips, requesting permission before entering and was rewarded as they parted slightly. He'd never tasted anyone so sweet.

Ichigo could barely breathe as Aizen delved his tongue into his mouth and he groaned. His eyes were partly closed and he could barely make out the man above him as he gently ravaged his mouth. He'd never been kissed so deeply and thoroughly before and it made him tingle all over. A hand slid up his hip and went up under the hem of his shirt. Fingers traced idle patterns on the skin of his abdomen. The electric touch seemed to snap Ichigo out of the spell and he pulled back a little. Breaking the kiss, he bit his lower lip.

"S-stop." Aizen rested their foreheads together, their breath mingling for a moment. He lingered there and Ichigo wasn't entirely sure he'd go. But he suddenly stood and moved toward the door. Ichigo lay panting on the bed, almost disappointed that he'd listened. His heart still hammered in his chest. As his thoughts cleared a little, he propped himself up on his elbows and frowned. "That's it?" Aizen paused at the door looking as composed as he always did. Would it kill him to look at least a little turned on? Or disappointed? Anything but that superior 'I'm better than the world' look.

"You told me to stop and I did. Unless you want me to take you by force." There was something in his eyes when he said that. But it was gone again just as quickly.

"W-well. No."

"I've never slept with an unwilling partner and I'm not about to start now." With that, he went out and Ichigo was left feeling like he'd just insulted him somehow. How the hell did he manage to turn it around like that without actually saying anything? Stupid bastard. Falling back on the bed, he considered taking a cold shower. But the confusion and near humiliation seemed to be enough. Should he have stayed quiet and let him have his way? No. He was still too pissed about this whole situation. But it had felt incredible. He licked his lips and could still taste him.

It was confusing. He shouldn't feel anything but irritation for Aizen or any of his people. But despite himself, he was starting to like them. There was something about them all that he couldn't quite identify. Something that drew him even as they scared the hell out of him. Let's face it, you didn't get this much money and influence by being nice to people. And while he hadn't seen them touch anyone, there was a definite sense that they were capable of just about anything. Heaving a sigh and rolling onto his side, he pressed his face into the pillow. Right now, he didn't really know _what_ to think.


	5. Chapter 5

I've gotten such a wonderfully overwhelming response to this story. My thanks to everyone who's reviewed and also those who've marked this with an alert or as a favorite. It just makes my day.

Weekend Getaway- Chapter 5

When morning light made the room glow, Ichigo opened his eyes and had a brief moment of panic. A deep sense of disorientation gripped him as he struggled to figure out where he was. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself as he remembered. He sat up and scrubbed his face with one hand before letting it drop to his lap. He wanted to go home. This was just not where he wanted to be right now. Even if that kiss had been amazing. It wasn't enough to make up for the rest. And it wasn't even over yet.

After showering and dressing, he headed out to see if he could remember his way to the kitchen. He hadn't eaten anything since the previous afternoon. After doubling back when he made a wrong turn, he managed to find his way. Ichigo noted that nobody else seemed to be around. When he came into the kitchen and glanced at the clock on the stove, he saw that it was still pretty early. Maybe they just weren't up yet. He tried not to jump when Ulquiorra poked his head out from behind a narrow door to see who was there. Ichigo stood still and forced himself not to fidget. Those impassive green eyes seemed to freeze him in place every time he saw them.

"Would you like something to eat?" Ichigo nodded, not trusting the quality of his voice at the moment. Ulquiorra went over to the fridge and poured him a glass of juice before pulling out a few items. Ichigo frowned as he watched him, his flustered irritation overcoming the nervousness.

"You don't have to serve me or anything. I can get it myself."

The pale man glanced back over his shoulder to look at him for a moment before turning back to what he was doing. "Don't worry about it."

Ichigo sat on a stool at the end of the large island that sat in the center of the kitchen. He was trying to decide if it was worth it to try and get breakfast on his own. But something in the other man's look made him pause. He wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't get smacked with the spatula if he tried. Sipping his juice, he decided against it. He had to be picky about his battles here.

"Thanks." The silence stretched as Ulquiorra dealt with the pan on the stove. After a few minutes, he got out a plate and sat out a really good looking omelet in front of Ichigo. The delicious scent made him forget everything else as he picked up his fork and dug in.

"Good morning, Ichigo." Ichigo didn't look up from his plate as Aizen came in. But the other man didn't seem to take it personally. Ichigo could see him out of the corner of his eye and he looked like he was watching him. Let him. Breakfast first and questions after. But after a few minutes, he grudgingly decided not to be a total ass. After all, he'd been treated pretty well here so far.

"Morning."

Aizen sat at the opposite side of the island with his own glass of juice. "Did you sleep well?" So, it was inane pleasantries. It was irritating, but Ichigo could deal with that for now.

"It was fine." He'd actually been awake for a while after Aizen had left him panting and unsatisfied. Ichigo closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He felt heat on his face and hoped that he wasn't blushing. Deciding to ignore it, he looked down at his plate as he continued eating. Ulquiorra sat a plate in front of Aizen as Grimmjow wandered in from the door behind where he was sitting. Ichigo saw him stop and raise a brow before entering.

"You get tired of breakfast on the patio, or did you just feel like slumming this morning?"

Ulquiorra's face tightened as he turned from the stove with his own plate. He sidestepped Grimmjow and sat at the kitchen table, digging his fork in as if daring the other man to take it from him. The two of them locked gazes for a moment before Grimmjow snorted and turned to the stove to fix something for himself. Ichigo glanced back and forth from one to the other briefly. What was that all about? When he looked over at Aizen, he was concentrating on his plate, a small smile quirking his lips.

"Since when am I not allowed to eat breakfast in my own kitchen?" If it weren't for the amused expression on his face and he heard the question out of context, Ichigo would have thought Aizen sounded angry. But there was also a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

Grimmjow turned to reply and ended up knocking the carton of eggs onto the floor. There were only three left but all of them practically exploded on impact. He growled and reached for the paper towels. "That's not what I meant. And it was just a comment, not an accusation or anything." He dumped the mess in the waste bin and cursed suddenly before grabbing the spatula and scraping at the pan. The heap he dumped onto his plate wasn't quite black but it was close. Aizen the Ulquiorra exchanged an amused look so brief as to be almost non existent. There was a familiarity to the whole exchange. Apparently, this was normal. Ichigo shook his head and sat his fork down on his empty plate before picking up his juice glass.

"As entertaining as this is, am I going to get some answers today?"

Aizen set his own fork down and twirled his empty glass on the counter top. "Are you sure you want to know everything?" Ichigo blinked and then frowned. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Aizen continued as he got up to put his dishes in the sink. "There is a certain comfort in ignorance. I'm pretty sure knowledge in this case won't make you feel any better."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"There are some things you're better off not knowing." Ichigo let out an irritated sigh and gripped the edge of the counter. Aizen filled a mug from the carafe on the counter and the scent of coffee filled the air. He held the cup up. "Coffee?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes but nodded. He sat back as Ulquiorra took care of the rest of the dishes and returned to set the cream and sugar within reach. Ichigo stirred his coffee with erratic movements that made the spoon ting against the ceramic. Setting the utensil aside, he gave Aizen a level look.

"I don't like being kept in the dark." He narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth. "And I don't like being lied to any more than you do." Two sets of brown eyes watched each other without blinking for several moments. Aizen looked away first as he stirred his own coffee. But somehow Ichigo knew it wasn't because he'd lost their little staring contest. There was something about the movement that said he'd meant to break the contact intentionally.

"As you wish. But not right this second."

Ichigo nearly threw his hands up. "Is this some kind of control thing? Because it's seriously pissing me off." Aizen gave him a dry look. "If control were that much of an issue for me, things would be going much differently right now." He sipped his coffee and regarded Ichigo over the rim of his cup. "As they would have last night." Ichigo felt the heat of an angry flush darkening his cheeks. As if that wasn't enough, the implied statement and the tone in which it was delivered seemed to shoot straight for his lap. What would have happened last night if he'd given in? Ichigo was suddenly aware that they had an audience and bit back his angry retort. There was no need to argue about last night here in front of them.

"Alright. When?" Aizen went to one of the cabinets and pulled out a small box and set it on the counter in front of Ichigo. It was medication for motion sickness. "What's this for?"

Grimmjow eyed him with a condescending look. "Not barfing on the boat. Trust me, nobody wants to deal with that."

"How can you be so sure that I'll get seasick?" He wasn't sure himself since he'd never been out on the water before.

Ulquiorra spoke up from the sink where he was finishing the dishes. "Because even if you don't, his piloting may make it an issue anyway."

Grimmjow glowered at the smaller man. "Is that why you never come out with us?"

"I assure you, it's not your shortcomings as a driver that keep me on shore. I merely don't want to." With that, he left the room after giving Aizen and Ichigo a small bow. Grimmjow glared at the door he'd gone through before turning back to Ichigo. "Grab you sun block kid, we're going for a ride."

"And if I say no?"

Aizen paused on his way out the other door to look at him. "Then you'll just have to guess the answers to your questions."

Ichigo stared after him when he turned and left the room. "Does he always do that?"

Grimmjow peered out the door and then turned back. "Get what he wants? Yeah. He's pretty good at it."

"So I've noticed." Ichigo took a couple of the pills and washed them down with the rest of his coffee before cleaning the mug and setting it in the drying rack.

"Do whatever you need to before we go and meet me outside on the patio in twenty minutes." Grimmjow went out the door Ulquiorra had gone through earlier. The two of them were just strange. Not that their boss was much better. There wasn't really anything for Ichigo to do but he went back to his room anyway. He decided to change into a pair of swim trunks just in case. In the bathroom medicine cabinet, he found a bottle of sun lotion. Even if the comment had been said jokingly, Ichigo had no intention of burning in the sun. When he went outside, Grimmjow was waiting. He nodded toward the dock down at the shore.

There was a small boat that wasn't quite a dingy, but it wasn't exactly spacious either. When he looked out along the horizon, he saw something white bobbing on the waves. So, a smaller boat to get to the bigger boat. He'd never been out on a ship before and there was a twinge of apprehension. Not fear really, just a sense of not having done something before. He followed Grimmjow down to see Aizen waiting for them both. So Ulquiorra really wasn't coming.

The ride was quiet save for the engine propelling the boat. As they got closer, the larger one seemed to increase in size but not as much as Ichigo expected. When they came up along side, Ichigo smirked. "What, no floating mansion?" Aizen spoke over his shoulder as he climbed up the ladder. "Sorry to disappoint you. It's in Bimini at the moment."

Ichigo surprised himself by laughing but he sobered a little when he realized that he might not actually be joking. Following him up the ladder, he came up onto the deck to see a comfortable seating area at the back. There was a little open space in the center that led up to a small door that led below. Grimmjow came up behind him after tying the smaller boat off. He and Aizen exchanged a strange look. But when Ichigo took a breath to ask them what they were doing, they both held a hand up. He frowned but didn't say anything.

The small door opened and Nel came up onto the deck. Her small green bikini barely held her in and Ichigo found his gaze wandering before he realized it. She caught him looking and just winked before holding a finger to her lips. Turning to Aizen, she held out her hand. Sitting on her open palm were three small objects that looked like little circuit boards. Aizen tilted his head questioningly to one side and she nodded. Pointing to the water, he made a small gesture. Nel smiled and tossed them all overboard. The small splash was barely audible over the lapping of the waves on the hull. After a few moments, Grimmjow sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You sure you got them all?"

Nel smiled sweetly at him. "No I thought I leave one so they could get what they wanted and hear everything." She kept smiling in the wake of Grimmjow's glare.

Aizen moved toward the door and headed below, his voice trailing up as he went down the stairs. "Please, children. Behave yourselves. Especially in front of our guest." Grimmjow sneered at the door and Nel stuck her tongue out.

Ichigo just watched them all, his mouth a little open. "The boat was bugged?" That was so cloak and dagger. It was widely speculated that Aizen had started his business through less than legal means but this was getting into spy territory or something. Wasn't it? Ichigo had no idea. Nell and Grimmjow turned, their expressions mildly indulgent. She came over and patted him on the cheek.

"That's what people do when they try to eavesdrop."

"But. . I mean, what would. . ?"

She lightly gripped his chin and brushed her thumb over his lips. "Don't worry about it. It's taken care of." Ichigo sighed. He felt way out of his depth here. It hit him last night that this was more than just a petty rich man who had wanted something cute to take on vacation with him. And if he was to believed, he had nothing to do with that anyway. But all of the secrecy was starting to get on his nerves.

"Is that why he didn't want to talk at the house?" The other two nodded. What the hell had he gotten himself into? What had Keigo gotten him into? He was the one who'd gotten those tickets to the club. Ichigo stopped cold. Keigo. In the midst of all of that had happened, he'd completely forgotten about everyone back at home.

"You okay kid? You're looking a little green there." Aizen returned with tow laptop cases and a briefcase. "Indeed, you do look distressed. Anything in particular that we should worry about?" There was something in Aizen's tone that he couldn't quite identify. Wariness maybe? Or was that honest concern he heard?

"No. Well, yes. My roommates are probably freaking out right now." If he'd only been gone overnight, they'd just assume that he'd found someone to stay over with. He visited Chad on occasion at his loft. Or they might even be able to wave away the weekend thinking he'd gone to visit his family. "What day is it?"

Grimmjow tilted his head. "Tuesday." Shit. They'd probably already gone to the police and declared him missing.

Aizen set the computers down on the small tabletop and came over to him. "Don't worry about your friends or family."

"What?"

"They think you've won a contest for an extended weekend getaway. They won't expect you back until sometime next week."

Ichigo took a step back. Having Aizen that physically close would just make things more confusing. He still wasn't entirely sure about the control he had over his body when it came to the other man. "Wait, why would they think that?"

"It's been taken care of. Like I said, don't worry about it."

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest. "So you lied to them. Somehow, that doesn't make me feel much better."

"Not exactly lying. They're on their own trips so they're not worried about it right now either."

"They're what?"

"Consider it a consolation prize. For depriving them of your gracious company." The last was said with a hint sarcasm. But that might have been Ichigo's imagination.

"Is that the way you fix things? But throwing money at it?"

"They really didn't seem to mind when I spoke to them on the phone."

"You talked to them!? When?" This was really starting to freak him out. "What the hell gives you the right to insinuate yourself into my life?"

"Insinuate. Big word." Grimmjow smirked before sighing. "Quit while you're behind kid. We've got other things to worry about at the moment. They're fine so focus on the now."

"Shut the hell up! I didn't ask for your damned opinion."

Nel laughed as she guided Ichigo over to one of the padded benches by the table and sat down beside him. "Nobody does, but it doesn't stop him from giving it. But in this case he's actually right. We've got some things to take care of here before we can go home. And we need your help to do it."

"My help?"

She nodded and opened up one of the laptops. She opened the files that Ichigo had been looking at the night before. He'd picked eight photos that flicked something familiar in his memory but he still wasn't completely sure. "I told you guys that I'm bad with faces. And I didn't even get a good look at them." But one of them caught his eye right now. That toothy grin. He remembered that from just before he was shoved into the car. It was a candid photo done with what looked like a zoom lens from far away. "Wait. This one." He pulled it up in front of the others.

Grimmjow came over to look and Aizen leaned closer. The three exchanged a glance before Nel pulled another photo from the eight that were selected. "Did the other one look like this?" Another candid shot, but much closer this time. It didn't seem to stand out in Ichigo's memory more than the others but when the two photos were brought together it clicked. That was definitely the second one.

"Yeah. Who are they?"

Grimmjow grimaced. "Di Roy and Edorad. Idiots really, but they can be dangerous if they put their minds to it. Used to work with them way back." He sighed and scratched his head. "Wonder who their working for now."

Aizen opened up the second computer and started it up. "Now that we have names, we'll figure out the rest. Let's get going."

Grimmjow headed to the upper deck that sat above the door. There was a large wheel and several sets of controls. Ichigo jumped when he felt vibrations shudder through the boat. He could hear the mechanical whine of something.

Nel patted his arm. "It's just the anchor. Don't want to drift off before we're ready." The whining stopped and the engines rumbled to life. With the bobbing of the boat, it was hard to tell they were moving at first but the wind picked up as they gained speed.

"You have everything you need?"

Nel looked up at Aizen. "Yup. I'll make sure we're ready before we get there." She hopped up and went back down below.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo looked at Aizen who was busy typing away. He glanced up over the edge of the screen.

"Just out for a day trip." Ichigo glared but he didn't elaborate more than that. "Feel free to use the other laptop to keep yourself occupied. We'll be out here for a while."

Ichigo slumped in the seat and watched the waves rush past. That felt way too much like an order for his taste. So he sat and watched the shore get farther away until it was just a strip on the horizon. But after a while, he started to get fidgety and pulled the computer closer. There were a few things he wanted to look up.

A/N. Forgive me for some of the spelling on names. Between the Japanese and Anglican equivalents, there are several versions in some cases. I usually pick the one that looks the best on the page. Oh, and boats. I know absolutely nothing about marine anything, so I'm making it up as I go along.


	6. Chapter 6

Weekend Getaway- Chapter 6

Ichigo scrolled down the page and snorted. "Do you really own more than fifteen percent of the planet?"

Aizen glanced up from his own computer and frowned thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. I haven't counted recently." Ichigo seriously doubted that. Aizen was the kind of person who probably knew the current worth of all his assets down to the dollar at any given time.

"Alright. What about the moon? This says you actually own property up there."

"Which site are you looking at?" Aizen peered around the edge of the screen and smirked. "One of may favorites. How many deaths am I personally responsible for today?"

"Fifteen. Including that whiney singer that nobody likes. But I'm pretty sure he's still breathing."

"That's probably just wishful thinking then. Or maybe a suggestion. With them it's hard to say."

Ichigo chuckled and sighed. "Seriously though. Just how much money do you have?"

"Does it matter?"

Ichigo chewed his bottom lip. Not really. It was a ridiculous amount and that was enough. He leaned back in the seat and looked over at Aizen with a serious expression on his face. "If I asked you what's really going on, would you tell me?"

Aizen finished his typing and closed the screen on his laptop before returning his gaze. "It's. . ."

"If you say complicated one more time, I'm going to do my best to push you overboard right now."

Aizen laughed and the sound was loud as the engines shut off suddenly. There was only the liquid hush of the water in the background and Ichigo could see that they'd come closer to land. There was a splash as the anchor was dropped again.

"You could try that, but I wouldn't recommend it."

"You think I couldn't take you?"

There was a soft thud as Grimmjow leapt down from the upper deck to land next them. Ichigo nearly jumped having forgotten there was anyone else on board. The blue haired man leaned a hip against the edge of the table as he crossed his arms casually over his chest. At least it was casual to the untrained eye. Ichigo could see the potential coiled in his muscles. He regarded Ichigo with a predatory look. "Doesn't matter if you could take him or not since I'd get you first."

Aizen let a small smile quirk his lips as he looked up at the other man. "Undoubtedly, you have the ability but I'm pretty sure you'd just sit back so you could see the splash."

Grimmjow grinned back. "I'd at least haul you back up on deck." He went below and Ichigo could barely hear his last remark. "Maybe."

"Some body guard you've got there." Ichigo turned back to Aizen. "Or is just that none of you think I'm a threat?"

"No. Believe me, that's been foremost on our minds." Ichigo felt himself tense a little. "Before you get all defensive, remember that you were practically hand delivered to Gin at the airport."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I've been trying to decide if you're really part of this or if you're as innocent as you seem."

Ichigo held his hands up. "Alright, you've lost me. So let's try again. What the hell is going on?"

Aizen leaned forward and rested his forearms on the table, his expression suddenly cold. "I believe that someone is trying to infiltrate my company and they're using you to do it. I just haven't been able to decide if you're working with them or not."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he unconsciously scooted back away from him on the bench. "What!? I'm not. . ." He struggled to find the words. They actually thought he was doing all this shit on purpose? He had a sudden image of every spy and mobster movie he'd seen where they'd taken someone out on a boat only to come back without them. If they dumped him out here, would anyone even know? "I don't know what you're talking about."

Aizen relaxed a little and let his gaze soften. "And it's that kind of reaction that makes me wonder if you're telling the truth. Or just very good."

"Believe me, if I was that good at subterfuge, don't you think I'd have something better than a minimum wage job?"

"Perhaps. But then that's what any good operative would want others to believe." He held up a hand as Ichigo's face took on a panicked edge. "Relax. I believe you. But I needed to be sure."

Ichigo was having a hard time getting his muscles to unclench and he'd started shaking a little. He was momentarily distracted as Grimmjow came back up with a assortment of equipment in his arms. It looked like scuba gear. Nel came up behind him hauling something that looked like a miniature submarine with big fans attached to it. She placed it on the deck and went back down only to come up with a second one.

Grimmjow went over the rear part of the ship and started playing with a set of controls there. Curiosity pushed some of Ichigo's fear away as he turned to watch. A large platform began to swing down from the back of the ship to come to rest at water level. He and Nel started strapping on their gear and brought the two large machines down to the platform.

"What are you guys doing now?"

Nel grinned up from the platform as she snugged a masked onto her face. "Fishing."

"For what, sharks?" Ichigo nodded to the harpoon guns they both carried.

"They're going to make sure we have clearance to leave." Ichigo turned to Aizen with a raised brow. The other man held up a hand to forestall his next question. "I'll do my best to give you answers, but there truly are some things you're better off not knowing."

Ichigo frowned but let it go. There was a splash as Nel and Grimmjow got into the water and started to move away from the ship. The deeper they got, the harder it was to see them until they totally faded from view. Apparently, the sub thingies were some kind of propulsion devices. Ichigo snorted.

"This is all very James Bond. I'm beginning to think the websites are right about you."

"Oh?"

Ichigo leaned on the table as he turned back around. "Something tells me you didn't earn your first dollar by starting your own taco stand."

Aizen's expression was amused. "No, I can honestly say I didn't."

Ichigo wasn't quite so freaked out as he had been a moment ago, but he was still a little nervous. The tone of Aizen's comments had been going up and down between amused and suspicious for the past several minutes. It kept throwing Ichigo off balance. Should he relax knowing that they didn't seem to want to hurt him? Or should he be afraid for his life because they might consider him a threat? For a bunch of people that were so security conscious, they'd been awfully open and casual around him. It occurred to Ichigo that they might be trying to get him to drop his guard. If they thought he was part of this, they might think loosening him up would allow them to get some answers of their own.

Aizen's next question snapped him out of his thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

"That you guys have been really nice considering the circumstances. Well, aside from trying to scare the hell out of me a minute ago."

"My apologies."

Ichigo waved it away. If he let himself, nerves and suspicion would make him jumpy and then exhausted again. If he was really going to figure all this out, he had to relax at least a little. Another thought occurred to him and a frown creased his brow. Aizen seemed mildly taken aback as Ichigo directed the look at him.

"What about last night? Was that you just trying to 'be sure' that I wasn't some sort of spy?" Aizen's look cooled again.

"It's true, I had considered trying to seduce the information out of you. It's a much more pleasant method than some others I could use." Ichigo swallowed but refused to be intimidated. "That's actually why I invited you in the first place." At Ichigo's sudden look of surprise, he tilted his head. "I've had my eye on you before we met that night."

That one statement probably scared him more than any of the others. He'd had no idea that anyone was watching him. But his anger rose again and he pushed the idea aside, unable to let go of the more pressing issue that was bugging him. "So it didn't mean anything then. None of it." Such an amazing kiss. And to think it was all some sort of act actually hurt a little. But Ichigo wasn't sure why.

"Don't sell yourself short. The process could have been pleasurable for both of us if you'd agreed at the time. I assure you that I don't make that kind of offer every day."

"But I thought you had nothing to do with kidnapping me."

"I didn't. I was going to continue watching you as I planned my next course of action. I'm nothing if not careful." Aizen frowned a little. "No. Sending you to the airport was probably an attempt to unbalance and distract me. That's why those two were eliminated shortly after. There's no way you can get those kind of answers from a dead man. That whole situation still has me a little puzzled. There were several things that could have happened. The police arrived shortly after the plane took off. If they'd caught Gin with you in his possession, it would create a great deal of difficulties. The same if he'd left you behind and the police started asking you questions. You had seen him at the club after all."

"Is it just me, or was that a really stupid thing to do on their part? It seems like a it was left wide open. Anything could have happened."

"It's not just you. I myself prefer plans that leave a lot less room for error. It's hard to tell if they intended for Gin to bring you down here all along or not."

"Speaking of him, I didn't see him this morning." Aizen's expression turned to one of amused irritation. "While we're on vacation, he refuses to rise before noon. Devious infiltration plots or no." Aizen looked at his watch. "He should be getting up shortly."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I'm doing my best to make sure we can leave safely. Once back home, I'll have more resources at my disposal to investigate. There's only so much I can do remotely."

"I know you said I didn't need to know how they're fixing it, but why can't we leave in the first place?"

"There's a local arms dealer that has decided to hold the island hostage. He's threatened to take down any planes that try to leave with antiaircraft missiles."

Ichigo drummed his fingers on the table. "Does that kind of thing happen often?"

"No. I chose this particular location for my vacation home specifically because of it remote quietness. I believe he was transplanted here as another distraction to delay my return."

Ichigo remembered what he'd said last night. A local problem with not so local roots. Right. "So we can go after this?"

"If we're successful, then yes."

"Why do I have to be here then? For that matter, why do _you_ have to be here? I'm sure Grimmjow and Nel could've done this by themselves."

"You said you wanted answers and this was the quickest way to give them to you. The house is not a secure as I'd like it to be at the moment." There was an edge to his words and it sounded to Ichigo that Aizen was seriously pissed about that. "Would you rather have stayed behind? There are amusements enough there, but I'm sure you would have become restless before long."

Ichigo leaned forward and rested his head on his folded arms. This was getting bigger all the time. And now he was wrapped up in it. He wasn't sure what it would take to get him out. There was a whisper of breath at his neck and he looked up. Ichigo was startled to see Aizen only inches away.

"There are other ways to pass the time of course."

A muscle tightened in Ichigo's jaw. "You said it yourself, you were just trying to get answers out of me. So why bother?"

Aizen didn't move an inch. If anything, he shifted closer. "In the beginning that may have been true. But my own personal interest in you is nothing less than it seems." Ichigo's breath hitched a little as Aizen moved forward to press a soft kiss against his jaw just below his ear.

"I-interest?"

"Do you have no concept of your appeal?" The kisses trailed along his jaw line to his chin. Strangely, Ichigo's body refused to listen to him and he allowed the other man to continue.

"U-um." His brain didn't seem to be paying much attention to him either. When his lips were caught by Aizen's, his words trailed off into a quiet moan. When he was let up for air, Ichigo could see the other man regarding him calmly as if waiting for some sort of answer. But which question? The one he just asked or the ones unspoken between them? Ichigo licked his lips, his eyes flicking to the open water. It felt kind of exposed out here and he wasn't sure he liked it. Aizen took his hand and gently pulled him up. He let himself be led down below. For a relatively small craft, it had a surprisingly large bed nestled at the bow.

Ichigo nearly balked when he saw it. Was he really going to do this? Aizen pulled him against his own body at the foot of the mattress and cupped Ichigo's face in his hands. The next kiss was long and deep and Ichigo clutched at the fabric of the other man's loose shirt. When Aizen pulled away, he still had that questioning look. A little voice in Ichigo's head supplied the answer he was looking for. He was being given an out. Aizen would let him go back up on deck and forget the whole thing. But there was something else in his eyes too. If Ichigo pushed him away this time, the offer would most likely never be made again.

Going against his better judgment and siding with his suddenly vocal hormones, Ichigo leaned up and kissed him again. His inner voice of reason went off into a corner to sulk as he ignored it completely. Arms encircled him and pulled him tight against Aizen's body. There was a little shimmering thrill as he felt the other man's arousal press into his own. Hissing a breath between his teeth, Aizen moved his mouth down to bite lightly at Ichigo's neck. The redhead groaned and returned the embrace. He was lowered gently to the bed and they shifted up so they weren't hanging off the bottom edge.

Ichigo lay back and Aizen leaned over him, his fingers tracing the line of his jaw. There was an intense look in his eyes and Ichigo had trouble holding his gaze. He'd never had such a strong look of desire aimed at him before and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Something hot coiled in his belly and his breaths became a little deeper. Aizen leaned in and captured his lips again, his tongue darting in to taste him. A hand trailed down to open Ichigo's shirt and he moved to help undo the buttons. But Aizen pulled them away and moved so he was kneeling above him. He started unbuttoning it himself. Ichigo's voice was breathy.

"Thought control wasn't an issue for you."

"It's not really. I just want to take my time with this." Aizen's voice wasn't much steadier and Ichigo smirked knowing that he was the cause of it. For someone so seemingly restrained, it must be unsettling to be at another's mercy in any way. He kind of liked the feeling. But the thought skipped away from him as fingers trailed down his torso, thumbs ghosting over his nipples before moving down to his waist. But they detoured down over his sides instead of heading for the band of his shorts. Ichigo felt his muscles quiver under the light touch and Aizen chuckled. "So sensitive."

It wasn't the first time Ichigo had been touched. He wasn't a virgin anymore. Not that he'd had copious amounts of experience. But this was different somehow. It wasn't like his first time when it was all shaky moves and tentative touches that were overlaid with a small sense of embarrassment. But there was still apprehension. Oddly enough it seemed to be on both sides. Ichigo had never been with a man before and even though he was incredibly aroused, there was still some uncertainty on his part. Aizen was calm enough but at the edge, Ichigo saw something else. Like a part of him was afraid that Ichigo would back out as he had the night before.

But if anything, Ichigo was an all or nothing kind of guy. He'd gone this far and he didn't intend to stop now. Aizen finally gripped the waistband of his shorts and gently pulled them down, freeing his erection. Ichigo took a shuddering breath as the cool air hit his skin. Raising his hips a little, he allowed them to be pulled off. Aizen gazed down at his nude body with a look of appreciation and Ichigo felt himself flush a little. There was a chuckle as Aizen leaned down to kiss him and murmured against his lips.

"It's so incredibly attractive when you do that." Pulling back, he undressed himself quickly, not bothering to take his time with that part. Ichigo had only seen him in in suits or casual pants. Aizen seemed to be a capable man, but he hadn't expected him to be so well built and muscled. That hot coil rippled in him as Aizen lay down beside him. A hand cupped his testicles and Ichigo arched into him on the bed. Tingling arousal swept his body and it made him groan as he reached out to touch Aizen's heated skin.

Clever, experienced fingers fondled Ichigo gently and he mewled into a muscled shoulder, biting down a little. The pace increased and Ichigo writhed under his touch. He was going to come soon whether he wanted to or not. The wash of it completely took his breath away and he lay dazed on the bed. His shattered thoughts wondered idly what would come next. He wasn't totally in the dark about the mechanics of two men sleeping together, but he'd never participated before. A little wariness slipped in around the haze of pleasure. But Aizen made not move touch him there. Instead, he guided Ichigo's hand to his own erection.

His length was silky smooth under Ichigo's fingers and he curled them around him softly. Through his own euphoria, he grinned quietly as Aizen's breath hitched. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one undone by a single touch. He explored him with his fingertips and then with the palm of his hand before cupping him underneath. Aizen kissed him deeply and pushed his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. They tangled as Ichigo teased him. Aizen broke away and took a sharp breath as he squeezed suddenly. Ichigo knew it wasn't enough to hurt but it had caught his attention as he knew it would.

It didn't take much beyond that to push the other man over the edge. They lay together, both of them breathing a little hard. It hadn't been cataclysmic in its intensity but it was still good. He frowned a little and wondered if it had been done just to distract him. Sighing a little, he shifted on the bed. Aizen looked at him for a moment but didn't say anything. He could see that Ichigo was tired. All of this was draining. Not what they'd just done. That had been good. But the whole situation pulled at him and he could feel sleep creeping up. Aizen kissed his forehead and Ichigo reached up to brush a stray strand of hair away from his face. Turning his head, he pressed his cheek into the pillow.

"Tired?" Ichigo nodded. "Take a nap then. They'll be gone for a while still." Aizen pulled the blanket up over him and pressed one last kiss to his temple before dressing and going up on deck. Ichigo was asleep shortly after that. Later when Grimmjow pulled himself back up on deck, he glanced over at Aizen who was still dripping slightly from the swim he'd taken. Peering down through the door and seeing Ichigo curled up on the bed, he cursed under his breath.

He owed Gin fifty bucks.


	7. Chapter 7

Weekend Getaway- Chapter 7

Later that afternoon, Ichigo sat on the back platform with his legs dangling over the edge as he munched on a sandwich. Grimmjow and Nel had come back while he was napping and they sat up on deck eating with Aizen. Wiggling his toes in the water, he considered everything that had led up to this afternoon. He wasn't really sure what to think about it. There was still anger and resentment that he'd been dragged into this situation in the first place. But he couldn't bring himself to completely hold it against any of the people here.

Everything he'd heard or read about Aizen had made him out to be a dangerous bastard that was trying his best to rule the world. Ichigo saw that he had the potential for that, but he wasn't completely convinced that was his goal. At least not entirely. And while he could be incredibly scary on occasion, that wasn't all that he was. Everyone he'd met who worked for him seemed to genuinely want to be there. Aside from Grimmjow, but his comments had a more relaxed, familiar feel than an insubordinate one. And he was pretty sure it wasn't an act on anyone's part. There was a difference between humoring someone who paid you well and being genuinely loyal. Sighing, Ichigo finished off the last bite before turning a little and looking up at the three of them.

"Tell me again why we're still out here?"

Grimmjow twisted around and draped his arm over the rail to look down at him. "When something happens, everybody looks at the speeding getaway vehicle first. We'll just hang a little while longer."

It was on the tip of Ichigo's tongue to ask what they'd done while they were away, but he thought better of it and kept his mouth shut. Maybe he really didn't want to know. There was a sudden splash from somewhere he couldn't see. Grimmjow glanced behind him for a moment before grinning down at Ichigo. "You can swim, right?"

Ichigo frowned at him, suddenly suspicious. "Yeah, why?"

"You'd better take a breath then."

He did take one, but only to say something scathing. At the last minute, Ichigo felt hands on his wrists and a sudden impulse told him to hold the breath in instead. Nel pulled him into the water with a jerk and it closed over his head, muffling Grimmjow's laughter from above. The warm liquid felt momentarily cool against his body until he adjusted to the temperature. She let go of him as soon as he was under and he kicked his way up. When he surfaced, she was treading water in front of him. He tried glaring but she had such a wide smile on her face, he couldn't help but return it. She started swimming circles around him.

"There. Was that so hard? You look so serious all the time, it's nice to see you smile for once."

He chuckled and turned his body in the water as Nel trailed around him. "Last few days have been kind of rough."

She smiled warmly at him. "I know."

Ichigo was still wearing his shirt and it dragged uncomfortably around his torso as he moved. Grinning, he pulled it off and balled it up in his hands. Kicking harder for a moment to compensate for his arms not moving any more, he heaved the wet lump of fabric up over the rail. It hit Grimmjow in the back of the head with a wet smack and he whirled around to glare at Ichigo. Nel was laughing so hard, she dipped beneath the surface for a moment. The other man took the shirt in his hands and twisted it, wringing the water out as if he were trying to wring his neck in effigy. Ichigo just smirked and kicked his way out of reach of retaliation.

"Don't think I won't start the engine and just leave you here. I could do it, you know." There was a quiet, amused voice from beside him.

"Doesn't matter because I'd get you first."

Grimmjow's gaze flicked back behind him and he huffed an irritable sigh before grumbling and tossing the damp shirt aside. "It's not that far to shore. They'd make it back eventually."

It was quiet for a while, the only noise the gentle waves and small splashes of Ichigo's strokes. Nel had gone up on deck for a moment and came back with two snorkel masks. She took Ichigo in hand and they went to get a closer look at coral reef below them. So many colorful fish. Ichigo had never seen anything like it outside of an aquarium. It was rather otherworldly and for a moment, he cold forget everything that was going on around them. It was kind of nice. When they finally came up, Grimmjow was on the upper deck and Aizen leaned down over the rail. Ichigo slid his mask up on his forehead. "We going now?"

Aizen nodded and they pulled themselves up onto the deck. Nel went to the controls and raised the platform while Aizen draped a large towel around Ichigo's shoulders. He had a soft look on his face that Ichigo couldn't really identify. Pulling off the mask completely, he hugged the towel closer. They were going back now and soon they'd be going home. Hopefully. The anchor was raised and they started moving.

"I hope this wasn't an entirely horrible experience for you." Ichigo was sitting on the bench rubbing his hair dry so it would stop dripping down the back of his neck. Nel had gone to the upper deck with Grimmjow and sat in of the two chairs that faced the controls.

Ichigo looked at Aizen around the folds of the towel. "Well, the first part kind of sucked. But no, it hasn't been all bad."

Aizen tilted his head to the side. "I'm curious. Why did you refuse when I invited you the first time?"

Ichigo blinked. "Does it matter?"

Aizen considered for a moment and sighed before looking away. "It really shouldn't. Circumstances were different then as were my own motivations. But I can't seem to let it go."

"Now that's not hard to believe." Aizen turned back to him with a raised brow. "You're not someone who gives up easily or lets things get away from him. If something's bugging you or you can't figure it out, you're probably going to chew on it for a while. Not that anyone would notice."

"Oh?" Aizen sat back and braced his elbow on the rail so he could rest his chin in his hand.

"You can be incredibly closed off sometimes."

"That's quite an evaluation from someone who only just met me a few days ago."

Ichigo shrugged. He'd seen Aizen's guard down a few times since he'd been here which was surprising. With a relative stranger in his company, Ichigo expected him and everyone around him to be a little more cautious. But maybe it was just his imagination. "It's just a feeling I get from you."

"And not an entirely incorrect one. So why then?" Ichigo had to think about that for a moment. Why _had_ he said no? That bit about talking to strangers had been true. He'd be stupid to go off with someone he didn't know no matter how famous they were. But that wasn't really it. At least not all of it. "Something else I get from you." Ichigo leaned forward and braced his crossed arms on the table, his gaze fixed on the surface in front of him. "You looked like you wanted me even then. But it was like it wasn't really me you were looking at. Like I was just a thing that you needed to possess for one reason or another. Not a person." He turned his head and fixed Aizen with a level look. "I'm not an accessory." Aizen's look was unreadable in its blandness and Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "That's the closed look I was talking about. Do you hide every genuine emotion behind that mask of amused indifference?"

Aizen swallowed and actually started to look a little uncomfortable. But it was a very subtle expression and it was hard to tell. He took a deep breath before speaking. "On occasion. I wouldn't be where I am by showing my thoughts on my face." He seemed to compose himself, any uncertainty gone as quickly as it had come. Whether he'd really come to terms with his emotions that quickly or he was just hiding them again, Ichigo couldn't say. Aizen suddenly leaned forward but Ichigo stayed exactly where he was. "You are most definitely _not_ an accessory."

They stared at each other for a few moments before they both sat back. Ichigo was surprised. Whatever else Aizen might be hiding or thinking to himself, he'd truly meant that last statement. Ichigo was sure of it. It settled something in him and he relaxed a little. He still didn't know what the hell he was going to do, but at least he felt a little better about it.

When they pulled up to the dock in the small boat, Gin was waiting for them. "Any luck?"

Aizen stepped up before holding his hand out to Ichigo and pulling him up as well. Turning back to Gin, he nodded. "We're good to go. We'll leave first thing in the morning." Ichigo glanced up at him. "We can't go now?"

"Not yet."

Ichigo let out a long sigh. Figured. They'd gotten this close and it turned out that he would have to wait some more. Nel skipped off toward the house while Grimmjow tied off the boat and followed at a more sedate pace. Aizen chuckled at Ichigo's disgruntled expression. "I like my pilot well rested before he flies. Unless you want Grimmjow to nod off at the controls, I'd let him get a night's sleep. Even he needs rest on occasion." Oh. Ichigo hadn't thought about that. The sun was already setting and it would be full dark soon. "You should consider going to bed as well."

"What are you going to do?" Ichigo almost wished he hadn't asked. There had been a plaintive tone to his voice and he didn't like it. It was almost like he was disappointed that Aizen wouldn't be spending the night with him. And maybe he was. Just a little. He fought the flush the crept up his neck.

Aizen turned, a small smile quirking his lips. "I have a few things to take care of. Get some sleep."

Ichigo just nodded and followed him up to the house. In his room, he showered off the ocean salt and sunscreen before dressing in the blue silk pants and a tank top. But he wasn't tired yet. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep if he just went to bed right now. So he wandered off to the kitchen. He wasn't really hungry, but kind of had the munchies. Grimmjow was rooting around in the fridge when he got there. There was an open bag of chips on the counter and Ichigo sat at one of the stools and pulled it over.

Grimmjow suddenly glanced around the edge of the door but relaxed a little when he saw him. He pulled out a beer and raised his brows in question as he held it up. Ichigo shrugged. Why not? When he nodded, the other man popped the top off and slid it across the tiled countertop before pulling another out for himself. Ichigo took a sip and then pulled back in surprise to look at the label. It was quite possibly the best beer he'd ever had. Imported of course, and a brand he didn't recognize. He looked up at Grimmjow to see him grinning at his initial reaction. Ichigo held up the bottle.

"Let me guess."

"Yup, he's got his own brewery."

Ichigo snorted and took another sip. "Is there anything he doesn't have."

Grimmjow leaned back on the counter by the fridge and considered that for a moment. "I honestly don't know. He's got a ridiculous amount of stuff. I don't bother to keep track of it all. That's what Halibel is for."

"Hali-who?"

Grimmjow waved his hand dismissively. "Aizen's accountant. You probably saw her at the club. Dark skin, blonde hair, legs up to her neck." Ichigo remembered her, but he didn't recall seeing Grimmjow there.

"You weren't there that night."

"Nah. Too noisy. Besides, I can drink at home and I don't need to go shopping for a date."

Ichigo couldn't have said it better himself. He'd been thinking the same thing that night. "Can I ask you something?"

Grimmjow glanced back at him and sipped his beer. "You can ask anything you want. Doesn't mean I'll answer." Ichigo gave him a mock sneer before speaking again. "You don't seem like the following type. I mean, let's face it. You're not exactly a model employee." Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and Ichigo struggled to find the words he was looking for. "You and he don't seem to have a normal Employer/Employee relationship." Ichigo rolled his eyes a little. "Well, for that matter, nobody here does. But you more than most. It makes me curious because it's not something I figure he'd put up with."

Grimmjow continued sipping at his beer and was quiet for a couple of minutes. Ichigo was just about to forget it because he wasn't sure he'd answer. But the other man finally spoke, his voice a little wistful. "I've been with him for a long time. And no, it's not really normal." He smirked. "He knows better than to try to enforce that." Ichigo's brows raised and Grimmjow looked over at him. "Not that he wouldn't personally kick my ass if I pushed it too far." He sighed and looked away again. "I don't know. It just kind of works the way it is. Does that answer your question?"

"Sort of. But don't worry about it." They both looked toward the door when Ulquiorra came into the kitchen. He stalked over to Grimmjow and halted right in front of him, his expression mildly irritated. Which was probably the most emotion he'd shown since Ichigo had been here.

"Are you coming back to bed, or do you expect me to continue by myself?" Ichigo nearly choked on his beer and fought not to cough. The other two ignored him for the moment.

Grimmjow regarded the smaller man with a rather sly expression on his face. "Only if that's what you want." Ulquiorra shifted a little and almost turned to leave but Grimmjow caught him around the waist. Setting his beer on the counter, he tangled his fingers in the inky dark locks and kissed him deeply. Ichigo tried not to stare and seriously considered leaving them alone. But Grimmjow let him go and lightly nipped his bottom lip. "I'll be there in a minute. Kind of in the middle of a heart to heart here." Emerald eyes flicked to Ichigo for a moment before nodding. Turning his gaze back to Grimmjow, Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. "Don't forget to put your empties in the recycle bin." With that, he turned and left.

Grimmjow picked his beer back up and finished it before rinsing the bottle and placing it in a bin under the sink. He turned back to Ichigo, his expression amused. "You look surprised."

Ichigo looked up and rolled his bottle between his hands as he tried not to look like he'd been watching their exchange. From the way Grimmjow said he didn't need to shop for date, he figured he was seeing someone. But Ichigo never would have guessed. "Well, from the way you two talk to each other, it kind of is."

"Yeah, he can be a pushy little bitch in bed too." Grimmjow grinned. "But it's worth it."

Ichigo chuckled. "And you said Nel was the masochist." Grimmjow laughed out loud before leaning back against the counter. "Listen. I know you're probably going to take off as soon as we get back." Piercing blue eyes pinned Ichigo to his stool with a strangely serious look. "But think really hard before you totally give up and go back to whatever it was you were doing before now." Ichigo stayed quiet, not really knowing what he meant by that. "Really. If I were in your shoes, I'd probably want to leave too. But he's. . ." Grimmjow paused as if trying to figure out what he wanted to say. "He's different around you."

"What do you mean?" Since Ichigo only had the last few days to use as a comparison, he wouldn't know if Aizen was really different or not.

"Honestly, I don't know if it's a good thing or not, but he's been a little more relaxed with you around."

"With all the crap that's been going on, I'm not sure how that's possible. Or is his normal routine worse than this?" The thought made Ichigo frown. Under the jovial behavior of his employees, there was a stretched tension that kept everyone on edge. Even if they were smiling over their stress. The idea that it could be any more strained on a regular basis was not a good one.

"No, not really. Things have actually been pretty tame for the last few years. But that's not what I mean. I wouldn't say that he's exactly happy, but there's something there that wasn't before. I think I've seen him smile more in the last two days than I have in the last two months." Ichigo sat speechless at the counter, his beer now warm in his hands. Grimmjow leaned down a little to catch his eye. "Don't get all depressed and freaked out on me. I think part of it is the challenge of our current situation too. He's hasn't really gone up against anyone worth his time in a while."

Ichigo frowned. "So it's because I'm difficult that he's happy?"

"Not you, whoever's screwing with us. Of course, you haven't exactly been easy to deal with either."

"So I've been told. Repeatedly."

"You can get pissed if you want to, but it won't really change anything." Grimmjow moved to leave only to pause in the doorway as he thought of something. Looking back over his shoulder, he caught Ichigo's eyes again. "When it comes down to it, he really likes you."

"Hey." Ichigo called out as he went through the door. Grimmjow popped his head around the door frame. "Thanks." The other man nodded before pointing at the bottle. "Recycle bin's under the sink, and don't forget. I'll never hear the end of it otherwise." Ichigo smirked. He heard Grimmjow grumbling to himself as he finally left. "I just hope he hasn't locked me out again."

Alone in the kitchen, Ichigo took a deep breath and sighed. He took care of his bottle and went back to his room to lie on the bed. It was true. Despite their pleasant interlude this afternoon, he intended to leave as soon as he was able. If he was honest with himself, he'd have to admit that right now he was incredibly scared. For several reasons. He wasn't entirely sure what Grimmjow's idea of tame was, but he was pretty sure it was a little different than his own. Aizen's desire notwithstanding, Ichigo didn't know if he could deal with his lifestyle and surroundings on a regular basis. It was something to think about.


	8. Chapter 8

Weekend Getaway- Chapter 8

There was a persistent shaking, something that was dragging Ichigo out of sleep no matter how he tried to ignore it. He tried to push it away and roll over, but a hand gripped his shoulder and forced him to be still. There was a twinge of panic that surged up from his subconscious as it remembered being forcibly dragged into a car. Jerking back on the bed, Ichigo took a breath to yell but a hand clamped firmly over his mouth. He twisted on the bed as his awareness clawed its way up from the depths.

"Ichigo." Aizen's voice snapped Ichigo out of his panic and he stilled, his breath heavy. But when he opened his eyes, he still couldn't see him because it was so dark. The other man leaned in close to whisper against his cheek. "Are you awake now?" Ichigo nodded under his hand and it was removed slowly. A bundle of something was pressed against his chest and he could feel the rasp of denim. Shifting the clothing in his hands, he could tell that his sneakers were there too. "Get dressed quickly. We need to leave now."

Ichigo blinked at him in the dark, unconsciously whispering even though he didn't know why. "Thought we weren't going until morning."

"Things have changed."

Ichigo frowned as he pulled on his clothes. There was a slight strain to Aizen's voice and that didn't seem like a good thing. He fumbled with his laces in the dark as his fingers started trembling. When he stood, a hand took his elbow and guided him out into the hall. There weren't any lights here either. Not even the night light in the bathroom was on.

"Why is it so dark?" Another shape appeared silently on Ichigo's other side and he nearly jumped.

Grimmjow pressed in close to them and spoke in a low voice. "Power's been cut."

"What?" Ichigo's voice came out in a panicked little squeak and he had to take a deep breath. Aizen's hand moved up to his shoulder and squeezed.

"According to Gin, it's out all over the island. I think it's time to cut our extended stay short."

Ichigo didn't quite understand the implications of all this but he didn't even know how to begin to ask. The three of them headed toward the kitchen and out the sliding glass doors. There was no moon and even outside it was eerily dark. And quiet. A small voice in Ichigo's head made a lame attempt at humor. _It's quiet, too quiet_. He shook himself, not really knowing what to expect or why all of this seemed so dangerous.

There was a sudden flash on the shadowed horizon that lit the yard up like day for a scant second. It made them all flinch and step back. The sound was rather dull but it grew a little. A few seconds later, there was a pushing wave of air and a grumbling roar. An explosion. Ichigo stood open mouthed. That had to be out on the water but there was nothing out there. Except for the boat. He blinked a few times as it sunk in. Holy shit. The boat blew up. There was a tug at his sleeve that snapped him out of his stupor. Aizen was trying to urge him on as Grimmjow tried to look in every direction at once.

They were half way across the yard when there was another explosion. But this was so close, it threw them to the ground. There was no picturesque slow motion with actors leaping away from a gout of flame like in the movies. It was fast and hard, the concussive sound slamming into Ichigo's ears and making them ring. The wash of heat blasted over them and made him cover his head reflexively as bits of debris rained down. Aizen pulled him close as Grimmjow tried to cover them both.

"Shit, that was the gate." As they pulled away to examine the damage, Grimmjow instantly shot to his feet and braced himself. There was a zing of fear that shot straight to Ichigo's stomach as he saw the gun he was aiming. But the other man relaxed slightly and lowered it. Ichigo blinked over in the direction he was looking. Nel had come out from another corner of the house and was moving towards them. Holding his weapon ready at his shoulder, Grimmjow kept looking around for anyone else. Ichigo looked up at Aizen as a sudden thought hit him.

"Where's everybody else?"

Nel came up and answered his question even though she was looking at Aizen as she spoke. "They're at the airstrip checking the plane."

Aizen nodded and turned to Grimmjow. "You're sure you took care of absolutely everything."

Grimmjow nearly snarled. "We got it. I don't know what the hell the rest of this is."

Nel frowned. "There's no one here and the perimeter's clear. We made a sweep before we split up." She looked around uneasily. "It's so weird. I don't like it."

"Shouldn't we be going?" Ichigo looked at the three of them. It had only been moments since the explosion but it felt like they were waiting hours to move. They all focused on him for a second before heading around the house where Nel had come from. She pulled a gun from somewhere which was impressive since she didn't seem to be wearing enough to hide it. Her normal bouncy attitude had been replaced by quiet watchfulness as she moved off on her own. Ichigo stuck close to Aizen's side. He could feel the adrenaline coursing through him and it made every detail stand out. A kind of hyperawareness that was making him jumpy.

A hand slid down his back to rest at the base of his spine. The touch seemed to steady him a little and he felt more grounded. Ichigo glanced up at Aizen to see the other man watching him with what seemed like concern. Or suspicion. He couldn't tell in the flickering light from the foliage that was burning near the destroyed gate. Fortunately, the airstrip didn't seem to be far away. In fact, it was just on the other side of a line of trees and it only took a few minutes to get there. A small plane sat nearby. When they got closer, they could see two people standing watch. A third appeared in the open door as they came within range. Gin didn't look happy for once. Stepping down from the plane, he held out an object.

"It was on one of the engines." Grimmjow swore as he pushed his way past the pale man and hauled himself up inside. Ulquiorra followed him.

Aizen turned the device over in his hands. "Sloppy work. We were probably meant to find this one." He looked back up at Gin. "Are you sure this was it?"

"No." Szayel stepped forward, and held out a small chip. He held a gun loosely in his free hand. "This was in the cockpit attached to the altimeter."

Aizen accepted the second piece. "This is more like it. And one of my own designs as well. Cocky bastards." Ichigo peered at the items in his hands. One of them was obviously a bomb and he wasn't sure how Aizen could hold it so casually.

"Is somebody trying to kill you?" Impassive brown eyes turned to him. "I thought they were just. . ."

Aizen cut him off abruptly. "No."

"But-"

"Like I said." He held up the explosives. "We were meant to find this one. And this. . ." He looked down at the chip. "This doesn't make much sense. It most likely wouldn't have gone off at all."

"Can we have explanations later please? I'd like to go while we're all still in one piece." Gin was practically tapping his foot with impatience.

Nel came up to them out of the shadows. "Still irritatingly clear. Either they're extremely good, or there's nobody here." They all mutually agreed that it was time to go and filed on board after leaving the bomb in the hangar. The plane was small but had more than enough room. The seats were huge and comfortable with three pairs facing each other and a longer bench that had seatbelts against one wall. Aizen pulled Ichigo over and sat down next to him. Grimmjow's voice came over the intercom as the they started to move. "Weather off the coast is shit and there's some nasty cross winds. Gonna get rough." They all buckled themselves in. Nel sat with Gin in one of the seating pairs while Szayel sat by himself. Ichigo nearly fumbled with his belt and Aizen leaned over to help him. He spoke in a low voice.

"Are you alright?"

Ichigo nodded but he knew he was lying. The other man probably knew it too. "Never flown before." He let out a small laugh. "At least not while I was awake anyway." But the little outburst hadn't been enough to really drain his tension. He could feel himself shaking as he gripped the armrest at the end of the long seat while his other hand remained clenched at his side. Ichigo was glad he couldn't see out the window. It felt like they were crawling even though he knew they were going much faster than that. There was a slight lifting sensation and he gasped, before letting the breath out in a small distressed sound. He closed his eyes, hating the fear. But he couldn't do anything about it. A hand covered his where it was curled into a fist next to his hip.

The plane started to shake and his eyes snapped open again. No one else seemed to be looking in his direction for which he was grateful. He let out a little yelp as they dropped suddenly. But after a few moments, everything smoothed out. Not completely, but it didn't feel like they were going to shake themselves apart anymore. Swallowing and taking a deep breath, Ichigo turned to Aizen. Maybe if he could distract himself, he would stop being so freaked out.

"You said they weren't trying to kill you. Why is that? It seemed pretty obvious to me."

"Because if that's what they wanted, they would have taken out the house directly."

Szayel swiveled his chair to face them. "Whoever it is wants you to know they can get close."

"Indeed." Aizen nodded in agreement. "The device on the boat could have been placed at any time during the night, but something tells me it was there yesterday."

Ichigo paled. "You mean, they could've. . ?" He swallowed again, his mouth suddenly dry. He was academically aware of the concept of death. But like so many people, he never really applied it to himself. It was so much easier and more comfortable to think that it couldn't happen to him. He was young after all. And it didn't matter what he saw on the news. That was detached and far away. But this seemed to make it hit home with painful clarity. He could have died yesterday. They all could have. The hand on his squeezed and Aizen's thumb rubbed his knuckles in what was probably meant to be a soothing gesture.

"They didn't. And right now, we're fine."

Ichigo frowned as he remembered something. "What about that other thing?" Aizen pulled the chip out of his pocket. It didn't look all that impressive, even up close. But Aizen's voice was quietly subdued with a seriousness that made him nervous all over again.

"This could have disabled the entire plane."

"Well, that's kind of stupid. That would just mean that it wouldn't work and you couldn't take off, right?" Szayel spoke up again. "It was attached to the altimeter and is designed to activate once a certain altitude is achieved."

Ichigo hunched in his seat a little. "So it wouldn't do anything until you were already flying."

Szayel smiled quietly and nodded, but it seemed a little off to Ichigo for some reason. And just a little creepy. "Correct."

Which would send the plane plummeting. Ichigo had seen documentaries that talked about being able to glide down and land that way but it wouldn't matter if you were over the ocean. "Alright, I don't think I want to know any more." Ichigo stiffened suddenly as the plane jerked and shook again. He wanted to be home so bad right now. Glancing at Aizen, he couldn't help but ask. "How long till we get there?"

"It's going to be a while I'm afraid. You might want to sleep if you can."

The plane jerked again and he snorted derisively. "Right. That should be easy." But the adrenaline was fading and leaving a strained weariness in its wake. He could feel himself nodding after a few moments despite the bursts of apprehension every time the plane shuddered. Since all this had started, it seemed like he was flipping back and forth between terror and bone deep weariness. He wasn't sure he cared for the combination. Ichigo looked up suddenly as felt an arm wrap around him and he nearly sat up straight.

Aizen had a mildly apologetic expression on his face. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

Ichigo just sighed and relaxed, letting the other man hold him against his body. He'd turned a little in his seat as sat back so Ichigo lay against him. He felt himself drifting again and decided to just let go. There was nothing he could do right now. They'd be back on the ground eventually. He'd just have to deal until then and that might be easier if he surrendered to sleep.

A voice murmured in Ichigo's ear. "Are you going to wake up or do you want me to carry you again?"

Ichigo blinked his eyes open to see Aizen watching him. He glared a little. "I can walk, thanks." He sat up a stretched as he tried to work out the kinks from being in one position for so long. "Are we there?"

"Almost. My building doesn't have a landing strip so we'll have to drive from here." The tone was slightly dry and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"What, no helipad on the roof?"

"Of course. And that's where the helicopter is sitting right now." Ichigo stood and groaned as his muscles protested. After the fear, a little sarcastic banter was kind of nice. He chuckled when Aizen finished his remark. "And no, I don't have a remote control to bring it here with the touch of a button."

Everyone else had gone and they were alone in the cabin. Pale light filtered in through the windows and the open door as dawn rose over the horizon. Ichigo had no idea what time they'd left the island or what time it was now. He wasn't even entirely sure which country they were in at the moment. "Wait, don't we need to go through customs or something? I still don't have a passport." Aizen just smiled slightly, his expression coming off as mildly condescending. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Let me guess. It's one of those things I'm better off not knowing."

"Gee kid. You're getting smarter all the time." Grimmjow came back from the cockpit to grin at him before looking at Aizen. "I'd say he's a keeper. Didn't even wet himself during all of that." His look turned smug. "But from the way it sounded back here at first, that may have been a near miss." Ichigo gritted his teeth and crossed his arms over his chest. Grimmjow just laughed as Ulquiorra took hold of his sleeve and steered him out the door. Ichigo's glare trailed after him as he left.

"Where the hell did you pick him up anyway?" On a fundamental level, Ichigo liked him. But on occasions like this one, he was willing to change his mind.

Aizen watched the other man go with a hint of amusement pulling at his lips. "That was a long time ago. He's been with me longer than everyone except Gin and Kaname."

"I can't imagine that you hired him for his sparkling personality. Or that you kept him on for that reason either."

Aizen's look turned thoughtful as if he were considering how much to tell him. "I caught him trying to steal my car."

Ichigo laughed. "That makes sense. I can see him doing that."

"While I was in it."

Ichigo blinked. "Oh." He narrowed his eyes as he dropped his arms. He put his hands in his pockets before looking back at him. "You don't strike me as someone who'd sit still for that." There was that amused smile again.

"No, I'm not." Aizen headed for the exit and paused, holding his arm out for Ichigo to proceed him out the door. Ichigo stopped as he came up beside him. He was honestly curious. Both men were built and obviously capable. The idea of a fight between the two of them was an interesting one.

"So who won?"

Aizen smirked. "Who's in charge now?"

Ichigo grinned back. "Bet he made you work for it." Aizen's gaze turned heated but not with anger. "I still have the scar if you'd like to see it." He reached out to trace his thumb over Ichigo's bottom lip. "But it's in a location that would require a little more privacy than this." Ichigo felt a reflection of that heat coil in his belly. It was getting to the point that all Aizen had to do was look at him and it sent tingly shivers up his spine. If he was honest with himself, he'd have to admit there was an attraction from the beginning. There would have to be because he'd only known him for a short time an he was already feeling the pull of him. The want of him. The mood was suddenly broken by a bellow from outside.

"Are the two of you coming or do you want to walk?" Ichigo watched a flicker of irritation pass over Aizen's eyes and tiled his head to the side.

"Coming up on time for a rematch?"

Aizen shook his head and chuckled, the irritated look gone as soon as it had come. "No. There's no need for that." There was a small 'oof' sound from outside. As they stepped down onto the tarmac, they could see Grimmjow standing next to an open car door rubbing his side. He was glaring at Ulquiorra who seemed to be ignoring him completely. Turning back to Aizen and Ichigo, he hooked a thumb at the car.

"Everybody else already left. We can beat rush hour traffic if we leave now."

They still got caught in the cluster of business people trying to get to work on time. The sun was peeking around some of the taller buildings as it came up over the horizon. But finally, they pulled into the parking garage of an enormous glass skyscraper. They headed straight for an elevator off to one side. It had a keypad which opened up a panel that revealed a palm scanner. Ichigo watched Aizen put in his pass code and press his hand against the screen.

"Paranoid much?"

The other man merely glanced over his shoulder as the doors opened. "As I've said before, I'm nothing if not cautious. After our early morning activities, it's odd that you would be surprised by that." Ichigo followed him quietly into the elevator car without saying anything. Aizen put a hand on his shoulder. "But yes, I guess I am to a degree. It's kept me alive more than once."

The car headed up to the forty-ninth floor. When the doors opened, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra got off, but Aizen made no move to follow. Ichigo wasn't sure where he should be. Ulquiorra turned. "Is there anything you need at the moment."

Ichigo could see Aizen shake his head out of the corner of his eye. "No, get some rest. I'll call a meeting sometime this afternoon." Grimmjow draped an arm around Ulquiorra's shoulders and led him away before he could offer anything else and the doors closed again.

"So, you live here."

"Most of the time. But I have several other properties as well."

Ichigo shot him a look. "Of course you do."

"I spend most of my time here because this is where my central offices are located." Ichigo frowned a little.

"Does everybody who works for you live here too?"

"Not all, but many of them do." When Ichigo raised a brow he smiled. "It's easier to call a meeting at three in the morning if you can physically go downstairs and kick them out of bed."

"Have you ever actually done that?"

"There hasn't been a need because they all know better." Aizen's tone was light and dismissive as if he were talking about the weather. Ichigo couldn't figure out if that was supposed to be funny or if was just bordering on creepy. If he thought about it too hard, Aizen was a scary guy. But the other man smiled quietly again and the rest of it faded away. Ichigo could let it go for now. They stepped out into a wide foyer that was elegantly decorated. Aizen steered Ichigo into a hallway that led to a huge bedroom. The bed was the size of a small swimming pool. And it was round.

"I guess you don't buy sheets from the department store catalogues." He could hear Aizen chuckle as he moved across the room to what looked like a walk in closet. After a couple minutes, he came out in a pair of slacks and a white shirt.

"I'm going to have to leave you on your own for a while."

Ichigo continued looking around the room. "Because you've got things to do, yada, yada, yada. I got it."

"If you'd rather have your own room. . ." If Ichigo didn't know better, he'd say the other man seemed a little hesitant. He frowned for a moment. It hadn't even occurred to him that he would stay anywhere else but this room. That wasn't usually like him. It was obviously a private space but for some reason, he didn't feel like he was intruding at all. He shrugged and ignored it.

"That's alright. I'll probably just be sleeping anyway no matter where I am."

Aizen stepped forward until they were inches apart. "Ichigo." The redhead waited for him to say something else, but he stayed quiet. Finally, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Ichigo's lips. They both sighed when Aizen pulled back. "Feel free to explore if you wake up before I get back. Gin and Nel live on the next floor down with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. I'll be upstairs in my private office."

"Okay." When Aizen turned to leave, Ichigo stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Hey, have you um, thought about anything beyond now. I mean I'm. . ." He wasn't really sure how to end that thought. Apparently, Aizen didn't either.

"For the first time, no. I haven't actually planned things out beyond this." The admission seemed to be a genuine one. It kind of gave Ichigo a little thrill to think that a person like Aizen could be put off balance because of him.

"I guess I'll see you later then." Aizen kissed him again and this time it was long and deep. When he pulled back, there was something Ichigo couldn't identify in his gaze. And then he left quickly as if he were afraid that he wouldn't be able to leave at all if he stayed another moment. Ichigo went over and flopped down on the bed, letting out a low groan as he sank into the soft mattress. It was way more comfortable than it looked. Which was saying something. His last coherent thought was that he should probably take off his jeans at least. He never did manage.


	9. Chapter 9

Weekend Getaway- Chapter 9

Aizen walked to his office slowly as he mulled over the events of the past few days. None of this had gone the way he initially intended. Even if the best laid plans often went awry, there was at least the possibility of the situation coming close to the projected path in its resolution. But not in this case. Of course, he had never expected to fall for Ichigo quite as hard as he had. That was rather surprising all by itself.

Over the years, he'd had his pick of partners. Some were attracted to his money, others to him personally. But Aizen had become bored with all of them after a time. There never seemed to be anything except a passing fancy on his part. Most of his lovers had accepted that and moved on. A couple needed some stronger persuasion, but all in all, the partings had been relatively amicable. He'd never invested more of himself than necessary and they had all understood that even if it was on an instinctual level. Again, that was not the same here.

There was a fire in the young man that lay sleeping in his bed downstairs. It was obvious that Ichigo felt a certain attraction but there was something holding him back. Current circumstances aside, that was somewhat puzzling. There were scores of people who would literally kill to be in his shoes. But somehow, Aizen knew that he would probably be leaving shortly. His own cynicism tugged at him. Even with what could be offered to him it couldn't be that Ichigo was as pure and noble as he looked from the outside. Could it?

Aizen had done extensive research trying to figure out his background. He'd even had others look into it. But nobody, not even Kaname who could dig deeper than anyone, had found anything more than what was readily visible. It had all started with a set of photographs anonymously delivered to his main office. They had showed an orange haired young man entering several establishments that Aizen owned. The hair had obviously caught his attention first. And then the look on his face. Such calm determination. Aizen smiled when he remembered thinking that this person would be a challenge if they ever met in person. And he'd gone about setting up that particular meeting himself.

But the physical attraction hadn't been the initial reason that he'd wanted to see him. The photos were all date coded. And shortly after Ichigo had gone into each location, there had been a sudden occurrence that sent them all out of business. It wasn't always for the same reason. At one place, an employee had embezzled nearly all of the funds. At another, the manager had been caught selling drugs out of the back room. It wasn't always a financial reason either. One of Aizen's clubs downtown had been burned to the ground. Luckily, it was after hours and nobody had been hurt. But the bar itself was a total loss.

He stopped with his hand on the doorknob to his office. All so convenient. The dates on the photos could have been doctored. Or the pictures themselves could have been altered in some way. Of course, the fact that they had been delivered into his hands at all was suspicious enough. Each business had gone down at separate times with nothing overt to connect them. Until he'd received the images placing Ichigo at each location. He sighed and opened the door. Kaname stood from where he was working at a desk off to one side and gave a small bow.

"Aizen-sama." Aizen glanced at the other man. He was impeccably dressed with his neat cornrows tied back even though it was after business hours.

"Kaname, how many times do I have to tell you not to be so formal outside of the main office."

Tosen frowned slightly. "It wouldn't be appropriate." Aizen smiled a little. He knew that the request would be denied. It was more habit now than anything else anyway. Another door opened across the room and Gin came in still wearing his shorts from the trip.

"That was quick. Did you put him down for a nap already?" Gin grinned as Aizen closed the door at his back and moved further into the room.

"He's been under a lot of stress. Fatigue on his part is to be expected."

Tosen's frown deepened. "Was it wise to bring him here with you? We still haven't confirmed that he isn't a part of this yet."

Gin rolled his eyes. "Man, if you could see him, you'd know why he's so hot to hang on."

"I can see clearer than you." Gin shrugged and turned toward his own desk. The marble hit him square in the back of the head and he whirled around, his hand massaging the growing lump. Tosen regarded him quietly with his sightless eyes, his hand lingering around the small bowl on his desk. It held a multitude of colored spheres just like the one that had been launched across the room.

Gin kept the smile on his face as he muttered and went to sit down. "One of these days, I'm going to make you eat those." Aizen ignored them both and headed to the much larger desk at the far end. He shared this part of the office with the other two. It was much easier to communicate when they were right there in the room with him. He had a separate space of his own if he wanted to work in solitude which he did on occasion.

"Kaname, have you found anything else?"

Tosen waited to sit until Aizen had settled in his chair and then brought up the files he'd been collecting. "No. He is just what he appears to be. A college student living within his means. Mother deceased, two younger sisters, his father owns the Kurosaki Clinic that deals in moderate level health care. It also operates within its means. Unless he's very good at hiding it, he's not on anyone's payroll except for the bookstore he works for." The dark man sighed, not liking that he couldn't find anything else. "I still don't like it."

Gin looked up from where he was opening mail. "You don't like anything."

"Be that as it may, I find this whole situation disturbing." He turned to Aizen. "Three more businesses have closed. The Emporium in the trade district has been foreclosed on."

Gin blinked. "Do they honestly think that Aizen hasn't been paying the damned rent? What kind of idiots work over there?"

"I've been trying to figure out if it was some sort of clerical error. But I'm having trouble with that. The hard drives at the store were wiped and all our files here seem to be missing."

Aizen turned his chair so he could look out the floor to ceiling windows behind him. His voice was quiet when he spoke and the other two men tensed slightly. That tone was never a good one to hear. "It's apparent that there's someone on the inside that seems to be playing with us. With me." If Tosen could see, he and Gin would have exchanged worried glances. Their play at mutual dislike was temporarily put on hold as they focused on the situation at hand. "I intend to find out who."

Tosen spoke up. "I've been doing background checks on all core employees and I haven't found anything so far. The electronic security division is handling the rest, but that will take some time." A rare smile pulled at his lips. "You do employ quite a few people."

Aizen's mouth quirked as well. "Indeed."

Tosen's expression turned serious again. "But the boy may still be a part of this."

"Oh, he is." Gin and Tosen turned to him as he continued before they could interrupt. "He's right at the center of it all. He just has no idea. Someone is using him." There was a hint of distaste in the last statement. It was true, Aizen had gained much of his wealth through manipulation of one kind or another, but he was very careful in his choices. Most who lost to him were deserving of it, their own actions having put their assets up for grabs. To his knowledge, he'd never used an innocent to get what he wanted. There were so many more who actually wanted to be used that he never had to resort to that.

And truth be told, he really did feel something for Ichigo. It bothered him that he had been dragged into this against his will. He hadn't been able to dig up much useful information on him other than his identity the week before. When he'd shown up at the club that night, it seemed to point out his involvement like a burning neon sign. Aizen had treated him like any other adversary and was planning to get the information he wanted one way or another. It just hadn't turned out the way he had expected.

Gin sighed heavily. "So, what do we do now?"

Aizen turned back to his desk and focused on his computer. "Keep looking. Even the most careful of people leave a trail somewhere."

Several hours later, Ichigo was pulled from sleep by a familiar sound. Blinking his eyes open in the now dark room, he tried to get his bearings. Someone had pulled all the shades while he was sleeping and the space was cloaked in darkness. The musical sound was coming from a darker lump in one of the chairs in a small sitting area that sat off to one side. Dragging himself up, he went over to investigate. He managed to find the light switch on his way there and nearly stopped when he saw his messenger bag sitting on the seat cushion.

He remembered dropping it in the alley. All of that seemed so far away now. How the hell had Aizen managed to find it? Ichigo sighed. He probably didn't want to know. The musical chirrup of his phone sounded again and he fumbled in the pockets. Keigo's number appeared on the screen. "Hey."

"Ichigo!" Ichigo had to hold the phone away from his ear at the excited squeal. He brought it closer as Keigo's voice dropped back to normal. "Man, thought you were never going to answer your damned phone." There was some sort of music playing in the background punctuated by the occasional splash.

"Are you okay?" Aizen had told him they were all at some sort of resort. Ichigo had intended to call before now but had forgotten in the rush of things. There was a happy snort on the other end of the line.

"Of course. Free reservations at the classiest spa I've ever set foot in and all the free drinks I can handle. What could possibly be not be okay with that?" Keigo's words were a little slurred but not dramatically so. Hopefully Mizuiro would keep him from making himself too ill.

"Just asking. It's been a strange weekend."

"Yeah." Ichigo could practically hear Keigo frown from here. "Dude, if you were going to take Aizen up on his offer anyway, you should have said something. We were getting a little worried when you didn't come home Saturday morning. That's so not like you."

"Sorry. It was kind of a last minute thing." Yeah, last minute. Ichigo shook his head but apparently he'd already been forgiven.

"Whatever, don't worry about it." There was a snickering laugh. "From the way he was looking at you that night, I'm pretty sure you've been busy. Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge. If you know what I mean. So how is he? Is he good?"

"Keigo!" There was a peal of laughter from the other end as Ichigo scowled at the phone like he could melt it with his gaze alone. There was the sound of shuffling on the other end and Keigo's sulky voice arguing.

"It was only a joke. I know, I know, hang on. . I . .ack!" There was a loud splash as Mizuiro came on the line.

"How are you Ichigo?"

Ichigo calmed himself and went back over to sit on the bed. "I'm fine. Are you guys okay?"

"Yes. It was very nice of Aizen to offer us a trip."

"Yeah, he's the generous type alright." Ichigo pressed his face into his hand. "Is my family there with you?"

"Yes, they seem to be enjoying themselves very much." Ichigo let out a little sigh. They were all okay. He'd been having this nagging fear since Aizen mentioned them. The man had been true to his word this whole time, but Ichigo still didn't really know him. He wasn't sure if anybody did.

Mizuiro caught his attention again. "Would you like to speak with them?"

"Uh, no. No, that's okay. I was just wondering." He didn't know what to tell his family at the moment and he really didn't want to dodge his father's potentially intrusive questions. There was a quiet laugh.

"I didn't think so, but I felt the need to offer." There was a small pause. "Oh look, your dad's on the diving board." Ichigo could hear a familiar whooping yell and a resounding splash followed by a few gasps and quiet murmurs. "That must have hurt. He's not very good at that. I hope he doesn't try it again." Knowing his dad, Ichigo figured he would anyway. Probably for the attention if nothing else. "We should all be home in a couple of days."

There was the unspoken question as to when Ichigo would be home as well. He'd never been a very good liar, especially around Mizuiro. So he settled on being vague. "I don't know when I'll be back. Hopefully soon."

"Alright. As long as you're okay."

"I'm fine. Really."

"Good." Mizuiro hung up just as Keigo's voice was becoming louder in the background. As the sound suddenly cut off on the phone, Ichigo could feel the quiet close in on him. What the hell was he still doing here? He should be heading for the nearest door and going home to get away from all this craziness. He flopped back on the bed and threw an arm over his eyes. But that would mean leaving without saying goodbye or even thank you. And despite the things that had lead to this moment, he couldn't make himself do that. He was saved from the decision by the door opening. Ichigo didn't need to see Aizen to know it was him.

Aizen paused on the raised landing just inside the door. After hours of searching, they still hadn't found anything. He still wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do about the situation and that bothered him a great deal. He'd considered keeping Ichigo here, rationalizing the thought with the idea that he would be easier to watch if he was close. But he would most likely disagree with that and Aizen didn't really want to hold him prisoner. And he was sure that's what it would take to keep him if he didn't want to stay.

But he couldn't just turn him loose on his own. He was far too deep in all of this and he wasn't equipped to deal with what he might be facing. Ichigo would balk at the idea of a bodyguard and most likely would refuse if the option was offered. That left more subtle surveillance. It wasn't the first time Aizen had someone watched without their knowledge but in this case, it just didn't seem to sit well. Ultimately, he knew he'd do it anyway. He'd never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to Ichigo now. He hadn't moved when Aizen entered. He was on the bed with his face mostly covered, his phone clutched in his hand.

"Are your friends and family enjoying their vacation?" Ichigo's lips quirked a little. "Yeah. I guess I should thank you."

Aizen knew he couldn't be thanking him for the real reason he'd sent them away. Like his initial searches on Ichigo, his friends and family hadn't offered up any secrets. So he'd sent them to one of his spas in the country. There, he could keep a controlled eye on them while he did some more digging. And if they truly had nothing to do with this, the security there was better than they'd have at home. They might not be threats themselves, but there was still someone pulling the strings who might want to clear up loose ends.

"It was my pleasure."

Ichigo lifted his arm to catch his gaze. The warm brown eyes that watched him held curiosity and a little suspicion. That wasn't surprising. But as the look lingered, there was a little heat there as well. Aizen felt himself respond to it with his own as he came down the three steps into the room.

Ichigo snorted but didn't look away. "They think I'm being debauched by a strange, rich man."

Aizen smirked as he came to stand by the edge of the bed, but he didn't move to get any closer. "It would be a pity to disappoint them, wouldn't it."

Ichigo felt things tighten in response and he took a shaky breath. Poking amusement aside, he was still being asked first. Again, he had that little voice of reason that said he should say his thanks and go. But it was no match for the sudden blood loss in his brain as it settled in another part of his body. He felt an answering smirk curl the edge of his lips even as apprehension still tugged at a part of him.

"Yeah, they won't believe me if I told them otherwise. So I might as well."

Aizen's look remained amused. "Well, if that's the only reason, I suppose I'll be on my way then." He actually took a step away before Ichigo's look stopped him.

"Did I say that?"

"Not in so many words. You should be careful with that mouth."

Ichigo watched him for a moment and he frowned as a thought occurred to him. "You're not actually going to make me ask are you?"

Aizen lifted a brow. "Ask me what?"

Ichigo felt a tinge of anger at the edge of his arousal. He still hadn't moved on the bed and he had no intention doing so. And he sure as hell wasn't going to beg the other man to screw him. No matter how much he wanted him to at the moment.

Aizen wasn't sure how much longer he could stand the word play. He couldn't seem to help himself but at the same time, he knew he'd miss his chance if he kept it up. But it almost felt like he'd be giving in if he just went over to the bed now. Ichigo truly was a challenge even if he didn't really mean to be. Aizen felt his own competitiveness trying to get the young man to bend first, but he felt he was losing the battle. He was so deep in his own thoughts, that he missed Ichigo's next words.

Aizen blinked. "Excuse me?"

The young man's anger seemed to flare for some reason. Ichigo stilled on the bed. He'd finally given in and asked and the bastard hadn't even been listening. "Aren't you paying attention?"

Aizen narrowed his eyes, not liking having his inattention pointed out. But he settled for a half truth, hoping that it would calm Ichigo down a little. Or at least distract him for a moment. "Forgive me. Just caught up in a few mental images." Aizen deliberately ran his heated gaze up and down Ichigo's body. He was satisfied when he blushed and shifted on the bed, his eyes looking away for a moment.

His voice was quiet as if he were talking to himself. "You've so totally messed up my life." Ichigo's gaze snapped up and caught Aizen's before he could say anything in response. "The least you can do is fuck me when I ask you to." Ichigo smiled and there was nothing sweet about the expression. It held a dozen dark promises that Aizen was sure the boy didn't even know he was offering. He found himself kneeling at the edge of the bed and crawling his way toward him slowly. So they'd both give in. That he could deal with.

"Who am I to argue with that?"


	10. Chapter 10

WooHoo! More than a hundred reviews. Yay me! Thank you all for the wonderful feedback.

Weekend Getaway- Chapter 10

Ichigo watched Aizen crawl up the bed toward him and he felt himself start to tremble. He clenched his jaw in an effort to still himself which probably only managed to make his own expression look angry. Trying to relax, he propped himself up and reached out to touch the other man's face with his fingertips. The soft skin was warm under his hand as Aizen turned his face slightly and nuzzled his palm. After pressing his lips lightly to his hand, he continued up and pressed Ichigo's body down onto the bed while he knelt between his knees.

Leaning down, he brought their lips together. It was just a touch but it promised more. When Ichigo opened his mouth, Aizen took the opportunity to dart his tongue inside, the touch light and teasing. The little moan it caused made him chuckle. They were just getting started. Their time on the boat had been sweet but short due to the circumstances. He made a mental note to be a little more thorough this time. Ichigo pressed into him and deepened the kiss, his own tongue coming into play.

There was an slight insecurity to his movements. It might be inexperience, but Aizen had the feeling that he wasn't a complete novice. But it didn't seem to affect his enthusiasm at all. He'd wrapped his arms around Aizen's neck and pulled him close. They explored each other's mouths for a time before coming up for air. Ichigo's eyes were dark and dilated, his lips slightly kiss-swollen. Aizen gave them one last lick before moving down along his jaw to nip at his neck. Ichigo's breath caught and he wondered how such a detached part of his body could send sensations straight to his groin. But then, no matter where Aizen touched him, it seemed to do that.

As lips left a hot trail under his chin, Ichigo moved his hands to start unbuttoning the other man's shirt so he could run his hands against his chest. The fabric fell open revealing bare skin underneath, the sculpted ridges of his muscles offering a rippling sensation as Ichigo trailed his fingers along them. He felt each one of them tense and quiver under his touch.

His voice was breathy when he spoke. "Now who's sensitive?"

There was a chuckle against his throat that made him groan in response. Aizen's fingers moved to the hem of his t-shirt to run up underneath it. Ichigo's body danced under his hands and somehow, he felt a little outclassed. This man seemed to know just where to go to get the most active response from him. He arched up off the bed a little as his own hands fell to the mattress. There was some doubt running through him as to whether he could manage to touch while being touched. His brain seemed to have trouble dealing with both actions at the same time. Aizen didn't seem to mind as he pulled Ichigo's shirt off completely.

His own shirt was tossed away as well but he kept his pants on while he undid the button on Ichigo's. The jeans and boxers were tossed aside, leaving Ichigo completely nude with Aizen kneeling at his side. At least he didn't feel nervous about that this time. Not even when the other man's lust filled gaze traced over his bare skin. Ichigo shifted a little as if the gaze itself were physically touching him. He lay calmly as Aizen leaned toward one of the bedside tables to retrieve something. The bottle of oil he came back with looked expensive, it's sweet, subtle scent filling the air as it was rubbed between the fingers of one hand. There was a little thrill as Ichigo thought about why they'd need it. A little fear too, but no enough to make him want to stop. That curiosity he'd had the night they met was back as well. But it was all pushed aside as slick fingers traced up his erection.

"A-Azien. . ." Ichigo groaned between his teeth. If anything, the sensations were even more intense this time.

"Please." Aizen leaned down and caught his lips before pulling back a little, his breath tickling Ichigo's face. "Call me Sosuke."

Ichigo smiled at him through the haze. He idly wondered how many people got that privilege. There was some dipping of the mattress as Aizen, no, Sosuke settled between his knees again. Ichigo frowned a little. He still hadn't taken his trousers off. A fuzzy part of his brain figured that he'd have to before they could really get started. But his length twitched as the fingers returned and it didn't seem to matter as much any more.

He barely noticed as he was shifted on the bed. Sosuke lifted his left leg and moved forward a little as he set Ichigo's ankle on his shoulder. Ichigo shivered as the position exposed him even more. The fingers on his length continued and moved down to cup his testicles, the gentle kneading making him cry out softly. He almost didn't notice as Sosuke's other hand caressed his bottom before something entered him. When he looked down his body, Ichigo could see one hand stroking him while the other was out of sight below that. The intrusion felt a little odd, but not really uncomfortable. It was a small thing caught in the wash of other sensations.

The hand on his erection squeezed a little and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head. Another finger entered him during the backlash, the sensation a little more pronounced this time. Ichigo caught the other man's gaze and could see him watching his reaction.

Sosuke's voice was just as breathy with an aroused husk to it. "Everything okay so far?"

Ichigo merely nodded, unable to gather the concentration to speak as he felt a hot tingling rush build within him. Sosuke chuckled and continued to stroke him. With every pull, he scissored his fingers a little and Ichigo let out a small gasping sound each time. He wanted to prepare him adequately. It would most likely still be a little uncomfortable at first, but he wanted to lessen that as much as possible. When Ichigo's breath started to catch and he began to thrust up into Sosuke's hand and then back down on his fingers, he added a third. The redhead threw his head back, an inarticulate cry escaping his lips as he came. His whole body tensed before falling back to the bed.

Sosuke turned his head and pressed his lips to Ichigo's calf where his leg remained propped up on his shoulder. Shifting slightly in place, he pulled off his own pants and picked up the bottle of oil again. Coating himself liberally, he watched Ichigo's chest slow from its heaving as he came down from the euphoric high. Sosuke wanted to use that before it dissipated too much. Pulling on Ichigo's hips, he positioned his body and started to push his way in slowly.

Ichigo was overcome as the world went white for a moment. Forget their little mutual masturbation session on the boat. This was incredible. But even as the sensations ebbed, another drew his attention. Sosuke had pulled him closer before something else began to enter him. It was larger and a little more uncomfortable but he forced himself to relax. There was an strange feeling of fullness as he went deeper. It wasn't necessarily unnatural to him, but different just the same.

Ichigo grunted as a something deep inside of him was touched by the tip. The sound ramped up to a full blown cry as Sosuke pushed in that last bit and pressed against it. Then he stopped and just sat there. Ichigo tried to push his way through the haze but words were just out of his reach.

"Don- . . ."

Sosuke stopped, afraid that he'd hurt him. And it sounded like Ichigo was trying to tell him something. It would be a pity if he backed out now, but Sosuke had no intention of hurting him if he could avoid it.

"Oh God. Don't stop."

Sosuke remained still, almost unsure if he'd heard correctly. But when he looked into Ichigo's eyes, he could see the frustrated look on his face.

"You- ung, you just going to s-sit there." Ichigo pulled back a little only to bring his hips back down.

Sosuke's breath caught as the hot tightness around him shifted without him causing the movement. He let out a small strangled sound and Ichigo tensed his muscles around his buried erection. There was a satisfied smirk pulling at Ichigo's lips as he fisted his hands in the sheets at his sides. Sosuke was never one to refuse a challenge. He started to move, slowly at first, but picking up the pace as he went along. Every few thrusts, he'd push deep and hit that sweet spot. It made Ichigo jump and cry out nearly every time. He kept the pattern random so he wouldn't be able to predict it.

Ichigo was already hard again. He'd never been so damned aroused in his life. And having the sensations coming from such different places just added to it. Sosuke's hand found him again and started to pump his heated flesh. When he picked up the pace, Ichigo's muddled brain figured he must be close. The hand had slowed a little and he almost growled. But at the last moment, there were a few quick, hard squeezes. Ichigo felt the fullness increase momentarily as he spilled himself again.

Breathless. They were both utterly breathless and spent as Sosuke lowered Ichigo's leg carefully and let himself fall down to the mattress beside him. Ichigo turned onto his side and moved closer, his head resting on Sosuke's sweat damp shoulder. Such a heated haze. Sosuke put an arm around Ichigo and held him against his body. It had been a long time since an orgasm had hit him that hard. His heart still thudded heavily in his chest. Turning his head, he pressed a kiss to the now messy orange locks.

His brain was already pushing past the physical overload and looking for a way to keep him. Now that he had him, he really didn't want to let him go. But he was having trouble focusing. It was still afternoon so the day wasn't completely over yet. Perhaps a nap first just to get settled before he really brainstormed. Ichigo was already out of it, his whole body now limp and unresponsive. He sighed and followed him into sleep.

When Sosuke woke, it was dark outside and he was alone. In his half sleepy state, he had a small moment of panic and dissapointment that he forced into irritation and anger instead. That was easier to deal with. Now that Ichigo got what he wanted, he was gone already? Aizen swore with feeling and sat up. Then nearly jumped as Ichigo poked his head out of the bathroom, his fingers fumbling as he yanked a large terrycloth robe closed.

"What? Are you okay?"

Sosuke blinked for a moment as he took in Ichigo's appearance. His hair was still dripping and when it appeared that there were no immediate threats, he disappeared into the bathroom again to reappear with a towel. He rubbed his hair dry while one of his brows rose. "Thought there was some sort of emergency."

Sosuke raised his knees and rested his arms there while he watched him. He didn't like losing himself to emotional outbursts and was momentarily annoyed that he'd let it happen. Schooling his expression he regarded Ichigo coolly. "Why would you think that?"

The redhead stopped rubbing with the towel and let it hang over his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't do that."

Aizen tilted his head. "Do what?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Get all closed on me again. I think we've gone beyond that, don't you?" They watched each other for a moment before Aizen looked away. Ichigo frowned and came over to sit on the bed. "Hey. Look, it's just that I've never heard you raise your voice before even when I knew you were pissed. Never heard you swear either." Aizen looked back over at him and sighed. He forced himself to relax and Ichigo mirrored the effort. "You're not mad that I got the shower first or anything are you?" He winkled his nose a little. "It was great, but I felt kind of, um, icky when I woke up."

Aizen's lips curled up in a smile. "No, I'm not angry." Getting up from the bed, he headed toward the bathroom before turning slightly at the door. "I'd ask if you wanted to join me if you hadn't showered already." Ichigo had a slightly apprehensive look on his face. "Um, I'll pass this time." Shifting slightly on the bed, he felt an unfamiliar soreness. He definitely wasn't ready to go again yet. Aizen just laughed and closed the door. Ichigo was actually glad they hadn't gone any further on the boat. Escaping the estate might have been more difficult and painful. He caught himself smiling at the thought and then sobered. It was almost easy to forget. The last few days had been so stressful, he considered the fact that he might actually be blocking some of it out. But he didn't think he could forget completely.

Ichigo finished rubbing his hair dry and then thought about getting dressed. He could pull on his clothes from earlier, but the rumpled heap on the floor held no interest for him. But he couldn't go around in just a robe. A few minutes later, Aizen came out of the bathroom with a towel hitched around his hips as he padded to his closet. He came out in a clean set of clothes with another bundle in his arms. He set it on the bed next to Ichigo before he moved over to a small computer desk. Ichigo poked at the pile to see a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. They were his size of course.

"What's this? A gift from the closet fairy?"

He heard Aizen chuckle. "I had someone do a little shopping before we got back."

Ichigo glanced at the labels as he dressed. He nearly paused as he realized that the cost of the ensemble would most likely pay a couple of the utilities for his apartment for the month. He shrugged and finished pulling the clothes on. They were actually pretty comfortable and if he had the money to pay for this kind of thing, it would be something he would have picked himself. "Um, thanks. But as nice as it is to be dressed, why did you do that?"

Aizen turned from the computer and came toward him. "Which bothers you more? The cost, or that I bought something for you in the first place?"

Ichigo frowned a little. He wasn't entirely sure. Sighing, he held up a hand in surrender. "I guess it doesn't matter. I know it's not like you're paying me for sex or anything." That thought had occurred to him, but he'd dismissed it. It wasn't about that and he knew it. It wasn't even the money really. Aizen paused before he came over and put his arms lightly around him. He leaned down and kissed his temple.

"I'm glad you're aware of that."

Ichigo closed his eyes. Aizen had been angry again for a minute but it was gone again just as quickly. Turning his head slightly, Ichigo looked him in the eye. "Am I just noticing your anger more often because I'm getting used to you, or is it just me?"

Aizen watched him for a moment before answering. "It's most likely you." His voice dropped a little and took on a heated edge. "You do things to me that most can't manage even if they try." Ichigo stared into his eyes not sure how to answer that. But he didn't have to as Aizen's expression softened. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." Taking Ichigo's hand, he led him toward the door. He followed quietly, thinking about how Aizen had neatly changed the subject. If that's what he wanted at the moment, he'd live with it. Besides, he was starving. They came out into the foyer before heading down another hall. It opened up into well appointed but relatively sedate kitchen.

"Hmm. I expected something bigger."

Aizen turned to him for a moment. "That would be a little ridiculous since on this floor, it's just me."

"Well, yeah. Of course." Ichigo sat at the breakfast bar.

Aizen started rummaging around in the fridge, his voice echoing a little in the cold, enclosed space. "You should see the kitchen for the banquet hall downstairs. That might be more what you were thinking."

"Banquet hall? Just how much of the building do you own?"

Aizen pulled out a few containers and set them down with a smug look on his face. "All of it." Ichigo's jaw didn't really fall open, but it wanted to. He should know better than to ask questions like that. "But I only use the top third. The rest is leased space."

Ichigo laughed. "Only the top third, huh? That's cutting it kind of thin isn't it?"

"We get by somehow." He started putting a meal together as Ichigo watched. Seeing his slightly bemused expression, Aizen raised a brow in question. "I am quite capable of cooking for myself."

"How often does that actually happen?" Ichigo rested his chin in his hand, enjoying the snarky tone of the conversation.

"I don't usually have the time or the inclination."

"I guess I should be honored then."

Aizen looked up with a wry expression on his face. "Just promise me you won't tell Ulquiorra. He tends to feel left out if I take care of things on my own."

Ichigo bit his lip trying not to laugh. "Your secret's safe with me." They ate in companionable silence. There was a lot more to talk about, but they left it alone for now. It was nothing that couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated this one. I've been avoiding it since I started 'Unexpected Baggage' because Aizen is so different in both stories. I thought my brain might melt a little if I tried working on them at the same time but I want to give it a shot.

*

Weekend Getaway- 11

After the dishes were done, Ichigo realized that he wasn't tired at all. No surprise there. For the past several days, when he hadn't been stressed beyond belief or afraid for his life, he'd been unconscious for one reason or another. His whole sleep cycle had probably been messed up by now. Aizen came over and placed a warm hand on his shoulder, his fingers squeezing slightly.

"Um, I don't think. . ," the redhead began uneasily. As good as it had been, he really didn't think he was up to any more activities at the moment.

Aizen chuckled quietly and let his hand fall back to his side as he leaned against the counter. "Not every action is meant to seduce you."

"Right." Ichigo cleared his throat. He may not mean it that way but right now, every touch sent tingles everywhere. Would it always be like that? "What time is it?"

"Late."

"Hmmm. Not really tired though." Ichigo briefly considered asking to be taken back to his apartment. Despite his relative state of relaxation, he found himself feeling homesick. But then he considered that he would be there alone and the thought suddenly became rather unappealing.

"What would you like to do?"

Ichigo turned his head to look at Aizen who was watching him with a considering look on his face. "Shouldn't you be buying a country somewhere? You did want to get back here as much as me, right?"

"One of the advantages of being in charge is that I can name my own hours. There isn't anything that can't wait until morning." Aizen glanced at the clock again. "Which is actually not that far away. But I'm finished with business for now. At least on a professional level."

Ichigo wasn't sure how to take that last part. The questions that he'd pushed aside earlier started to rise again. There was still a lot that he didn't know and he found that he wanted to get a few more answers. "Can I ask you a couple of things?"

Aizen seemed to think that over for a few moments as if he were considering what to tell him. But then he held out his hand without saying anything. When Ichigo took it, he led him out of the kitchen and through the halls to a set of stairs. So there was more than just the elevators between floors. Good to know. Not that Ichigo was busy planning an escape route or anything. He just couldn't help noticing details and tucking them away as they moved through the space. He'd slept a lot since they come here and hadn't had a chance to look around yet. They ended up in a functional looking office that had a few personal touches here and there.

"This isn't your main office, is it?"

"No, that's located several floors down and is geared toward a more public, professional image."

Ichigo snorted quietly. "But I bet this is where you get most of your work done."

Aizen glanced over at the redhead but didn't say anything. As confused as the young man had been during all of this, he was rather perceptive about some things. He led him through another door to his private office where he went when he wanted to work alone. There was a set of extremely comfortable looking chairs sitting over to one side. They looked expensive like the rest of the house but they'd been chosen for comfort rather than just the expense itself. Ichigo let out a long sigh as he settled into the cushions. He sat quietly for several moments as if lost in thought. Aizen sat in the chair across from him and leaned back.

"There are a few things you wanted to ask me."

"Yeah." Ichigo was almost at a loss for words in the wake of Aizen's sudden candor. But he really wanted to know a few things before he made any more decisions about his future when it came to the other man. He knew he might not tell him everything but it mattered enough that he needed to ask. "You said that you'd had your eye on me before we met the other night."

"Yes."

Ichigo frowned a little when he didn't elaborate. "Care to explain that?"

"Not really but I suppose it can't be helped." Aizen ignored Ichigo's deepening frown. "I've been having some trouble with several small businesses of mine."

"I find that really hard to believe."

"Really." Aizen's tone was dry as he considered Ichigo's obvious sarcasm.

"Well, you wouldn't have gotten where you are if you didn't know how to run a business and make it work."

"Of course. But there has been trouble nonetheless."

"What does that have to do with me?" Ichigo's brow furrowed as the other man listed a bunch of place names. That was weird. He knew all of them. In fact, he'd been to all of them. His eyes widened a little when it hit him. "You don't think. . ?"

"I did at first. I don't really believe in coincidences."

"But thousands of people go to those places. Why would you pick me out of all of them?"

Aizen got up and went over to the desk where his computer sat waiting. Ichigo sat for a moment before he got up to follow. Set off to the side was a manila envelope. Aizen spilled the contents onto the surface of the desk and spread the photos out. Ichigo stared openly at the numerous images of himself as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. There was one in particular that could only have been taken six months ago. He'd gone to buy a birthday present for one of his sisters. The sweater didn't quite fit but when they'd gone to return it less than a week later, the place had been closed down. Who had taken the photos? And why were they following him?

Aizen watched Ichigo's reaction carefully and saw nothing but shock and a healthy dose of fear. What little doubts he had left evaporated immediately. Nobody was that good. "Less than a week after you stepped across the threshold of each location, they went out of business permanently."

"But I didn't. . ."

"I know."

Ichigo's eyes snapped up to Aizen's. The older man was watching him quietly, his expression flat. But there was still a hint of calculation. "You mean you know that _now_."

"Yes."

"And the club the other night?" Ichigo fought to keep the accusation out of his voice.

Aizen sighed irritably and started gathering the photos up again. "That was unexpected. I didn't know that you would be there."

"But it didn't stop you from sending Nel out to invite me to the back."

"Of course not." Aizen looked up again and did his best to keep his voice even. "I don't believe in passing up opportunities either."

Ichigo moved away a few paces and then came back before repeating the motion again. "Okay. I'll buy that." He stopped his restless movement and looked Aizen in the eye. "So what do we do now?"

"I've set a few things in motion but for now, there isn't anything to be done."

Ichigo blinked. "You really have no idea who's doing it, do you?" There was a distinct tone of disbelief when he said that.

"No." There was a mix of emotions in that one word. Ichigo could tell that Aizen was extremely pissed. He wondered if he'd ever been faced with something that couldn't be handled with money or influence of some kind. But it meant something that he actually admitted it out loud. Unless he really did know and he didn't want to tip them off by telling everyone. That last thought made Ichigo frown again.

"So what am I supposed to do."

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you wish."

"I'm not hiding." Ichigo's answer to that was immediate and firm. The other man watched him again and wondered if he meant that he wouldn't hide from the threat or that he wouldn't hide behind Aizen specifically. He tried to choose his words carefully, knowing that the wrong ones or even the wrong tone would set the younger man off. As much as he admired his stubbornness, it could turn out to be an irritating obstacle.

"Be that as it may, I think you should be extremely careful."

Ichigo almost opened his mouth to snap at him and say that he could take care of himself. But as he took the breath to utter it, he suddenly wasn't so sure he could. The way he'd frozen instantly when he'd seen the gun after he'd been snatched off the street sat uncomfortably in his mind. And he already knew that he was in over his head. He looked up when Aizen came around the desk to stand next to him.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Aizen could see Ichigo's jaw tense and knew he'd said the wrong thing after all. Angry brown eyes locked on him.

"I'm not one of your investments."

"No. You're someone I care about. And that makes you much more important."

Ichigo shut his mouth with a click and he looked down. He wasn't expecting that and he felt the mild heat of shame pulling at him. "Sorry."

Aizen tilted his chin up to look at him but neither said anything for several minutes. Ichigo looked away first and took a deep breath.

"If I said I still wanted to go home, would you hold it against me?"

"No. You're free to go whenever you wish. It was never my intention to hold you against your will."

"Look, I know that. But this. . ." Ichigo waved his arm in a helpless gesture and paced a away a few steps. "This is so much bigger than me." He ended up over at the window looking at the blush of dawn brightening the horizon. Ichigo had a sudden urge to go home even if it was empty right now. The situation was suddenly too much and he was tired all over again.

Aizen watched him struggle with himself but kept his distance. A touch from him right now, no matter how casual, would not be taken well at the moment. He felt he was on the verge of losing something that he didn't even know he had and it bothered him a great deal. And for the first time in a long time, he didn't even know what to say.

The door suddenly opened and Kaname came in a few steps before stopping suddenly. "Forgive me, I didn't know you had company. I saw the light and thought you had started the day early."

"It's alright." Aizen was watching Ichigo who had whirled around to see the newcomer. "Ichigo, this is Kaname Tosen, one of my personal staff members." Tosen fell easily in to a formal bow, making the younger man raise his brows.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ichigo let out a short huff. "But you already know me, don't you? Everybody here probably does."

It was Tosen's turn to frown a little but he regained his composure quickly. "In a manner of speaking. Apologies for my rudeness."

"Don't worry about it. I just. . . never mind." Ichigo waved a hand dismissively and then flushed as he realized that Kaname was blind and couldn't see the motion. "Uh, it's nice to meet you too, I guess." There was another bow before Tosen took his leave. When he was gone, Ichigo turned to face Aizen, his expression slightly baffled. "How did he know I was here?"

"He's quite gifted and has learned to adapt."

Ichigo seemed to mull that over for a moment before shaking his head. "Look, I don't want to be rude either but. . ." He bit his lip as he tried to find the words.

"You'd like to go home."

"Yeah." Ichigo felt absurdly relieved that he didn't have to ask. After all the tension that had been building, he nearly felt himself sag. "You don't mind or anything, do you?"

Aizen softened his expression as he saw how tired Ichigo suddenly looked. It was easy to forget how he'd gotten into all of this and it was only natural that he'd want to get back to something familiar. "I'll have Grimmjow drive you." There was a raised brow at that as Ichigo gave him a considering look.

"I'm perfectly capable of calling a cab you know."

"But since this is an easier solution, he'll be ready to go when you are."

Ichigo snorted. "Yeah right." He glanced at the pink light that had begun to shine through the window. "You'll probably have to drag his ass out of bed."

"I won't have to. That's what Ulquiorra is for." Aizen let his own lips quirk as he saw Ichigo smile a little. The redhead's face sobered a after a moment.

"I'm sorry."

"If anything, I should be the one apologizing to you. None of this was your choice."

Ichigo looked up then, his expression a little intense. "Some of it was. Don't think that any of it was because I felt obligated. I honestly don't care who everyone thinks you are."

Something loosened in Aizen's chest as he heard those words. He'd had a small nagging worry about that. After all, few turned him down for anything. His reputation more than preceded itself. But there was a genuine tone to Ichigo's voice and he smiled again.

"Of course not." Going over to his desk, he picked up a business card and wrote a few numbers on the back before giving to Ichigo. "The top one is my personal number. You can reach me at any time. The others are my office here and downstairs."

"What about the last one."

"That's Grimmjow's cell phone."

Ichigo looked up, a little puzzled. "I don't need a driver."

"But he can come in handy for other things. Just in case you can't reach me that is."

"Did you bother asking him about that first?"

Aizen's smirk made Ichigo smile again. "He's at your disposal for anything you might need. And again, the beauty of being in charge is that I don't have to ask."

"Right. I don't have to tell him that or anything do I?" Ichigo had no desire to tell the irritable blue haired man that he'd been drafted as a personal assistant to someone he barely knew.

"No. I'll let Gin do it."

"Can I watch?" They were both smiling now. But it faded quietly after a few minutes. Aizen wondered if he would ever see Ichigo like that again. Once he got home and got comfortable, he might not want to come back here. After all, not every memory of his experiences had been good ones. The redhead moved toward the door but stopped with his hand on the knob. "Thanks."

Aizen's brow furrowed momentarily. "For what?"

Ichigo turned and leaned against the door. "You didn't have to do what you did. Or at least you didn't have to do it the _way_ you did. It could have. . . I mean. . . Just thanks, okay? Let's just leave it at that." And then he was moving out the door. Aizen let him leave without saying anything. What could he say to that? Yes, it could have been much worse. He considered the uncomfortable thought that ten years ago it certainly would have. And he didn't particularly like the fact that Ichigo knew that.

But he'd changed the way he did things over time. He was much more cautious and careful and didn't toe the line of legality nearly so often. It was more of a risk than it was worth. But he found himself wanting to go out of his way to make sure nothing happened to Ichigo. It didn't even matter if he never saw him again. The last thought surprised him and he nearly didn't notice that Kaname had come back into the room. Blinking slowly, he turned to the other man.

"Call downstairs and have Grimmjow get the car ready." He silently hoped that he was wrong about the young man passing all of this off as a bad experience and never reaching out to him again. It had been a long time since he'd wanted something like that.


	12. Chapter 12

I just have to say that I love all you guys. I really do. Your reviews are just so much fun to read and they give me warm fuzzies.

*

Weekend Getaway- 12

Ichigo went back down to the bedroom after making only one wrong turn. This was the largest damn apartment he'd ever been in. It was bigger than the house he grew up in and his father's clinic combined. Shaking his head, he checked his bag to make sure he wasn't missing anything. Everything seemed to be there. Not that he'd had much when he was coming home from class the other night. He felt a sudden strange giddiness about the thought of going back home. But at the same time there was a little guilt and dissapointment too. Which was odd.

During the last few days, he'd been more scared than he'd ever been in his life. That part he wouldn't miss. But there were other things to balance that. His lips curled in a smile and he felt heat on his face. He felt so detached from all of it at the moment, that it was almost as if someone else had been doing all of those things while he watched. Sighing, he slung the strap of his bag on his shoulder and headed to the door. It suddenly occurred to him that he wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to do now. Was Grimmjow even up yet? Was he supposed to meet him in the garage or wait here?

Unsure of what else to do, he went back to the foyer to the elevator. The doors were just opening when he came out and he could see Grimmjow slouched against the wall of the compartment. He didn't look good. There were dark circles under his bloodshot eyes like he'd missed a lot of sleep. Or like he'd been on a bender. It was hard to say based on appearance alone. Reddened blue eyes snapped up and latched onto him.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" The words were snapped and irritable but for some reason, Ichigo didn't think the anger was directed at him. He didn't say anything as he joined him. The doors closed silently as they started the trip to the garage. Two floors down, the car came to a stop with a quiet ding. "Tch, what the hell. . ," Grimmjow muttered under his breath. The doors opened again to reveal the smiling form of Szayel. His grin widened as he saw them. Grimmjow immediately hit the door close button without saying anything but a white clad arm found its way between the doors and made them open again.

"I'd say good morning but it doesn't look like it's treating you that well, Grimmjow. Bad night?" When he didn't receive a response, the pink haired man continued seemingly unperturbed. "I was just on the way down to the garage. Mind if I join you?" He gave the impression that he was going to whether they said yes or not.

"Fuck off Grantz." Grimmjow hit the button again.

"Now that's not very nice." As the panels slid shut, Szayel added one more comment, his voice so quiet that it was hard to hear. "I was never sure what possessed Ilfort to spend time with you." This time it was Grimmjow who forced the doors open again, his body lunging at the other man as a snarl tore its way from his mouth. He came extremely close to wrapping his fingers around Szayel's neck but another person was suddenly in his way. Ulquiorra had a hand against Grimmjow's chest as he looked up at him, his face impassive. It didn't look like he was putting any visible effort into holding the larger man back but Grimmjow still stopped cold. He didn't look at Ulquiorra, his angry blue eyes focusing on the pink haired man who continued to smile.

"Get out of my way." Grimmjow's voice was low and the tone of it made Ichigo shiver just a little bit. He was doing his best to remain unobtrusive during all of this. But he'd moved forward to keep the doors of the elevator open. He didn't want to go down by himself for some reason even if his current location seemed less safe in comparison.

"You have things to do Grimmjow." Ulquiorra's piercing green eyes were looking up at the man in front of him.

"There's no need to protect me, Ulquiorra. I can take care of myself." There was a glitter in Szayel's eyes behind the smile as he continued to watch Grimmjow. Like he wouldn't mind a fight. But something in that look suggested that it wouldn't necessarily be a fair one.

"I believe he told you to 'fuck off' Grantz. I suggest you do so." Ulquiorra didn't bother to look back behind him as he spoke in a calm, even voice. The tension started to rise and Ichigo was wondering if all three were going to throw down right here. It didn't look like any of them were in a hurry to back down. Like no one wanted to be the first to step back. Until Szayel suddenly shrugged.

"I think I'll take the stairs." He turned slightly and bowed in Ichigo's direction. The redhead couldn't quite decide if it was genuine or meant to be mocking. When the other man straightened, he was grinning again. "It was a pleasure to meet you Kurosaki-kun. Perhaps we'll see each other again." And then he was moving off down the hallway. Ichigo watched him go and wondered what the hell that had all been about.

"Is he that creepy all the time?" He asked the question absently without thinking.

"He's going to be a grease spot on the floor if the fucker doesn't stay out of my way." Grimmjow looked like he was on the verge of following him and making good on the threat. But Ulquiorra's fingers curled against the fabric of his shirt, making him look down for the first time. The two didn't say anything but something definitely passed between them and it made Ichigo feel like he was intruding. He glanced away uncomfortably. After a few silent moments, Grimmjow pulled back and brushed past him into the elevator car before pressing the button for the garage again. When Ichigo didn't move, he raised a blue brow and pointedly looked at the door that he was still holding open with his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah." Ichigo stepped back and let the doors close. Ulquiorra gave him a small nod before they slid shut completely. Ichigo glanced up at Grimmjow who was staring at the control panel as if his glare could make it go faster. "You guys seemed to get along well enough back on the island. Something happen?" Ichigo immediately wished he'd stayed quiet when Grimmjow turned his head to look at him. His expression wasn't quite threatening but it wasn't friendly either.

"Don't borrow trouble, kid. You've got enough to worry about."

Ichigo sighed and leaned back against the wall. "You can call me a cab. You don't have to take me home yourself."

There was a quiet snort. "Why, you afraid of my driving?"

Ichigo looked up and raised a brow. "Should I be?" The boat ride had gone rather smoothly but it didn't look like it required nearly as much steering as a car. Grimmjow just sighed and crossed his arms. There was still tension along his shoulders but he didn't look like he was about to kill something anymore.

When the doors opened to reveal the interior of the garage, Grimmjow headed out first and walked down the long line of cars. He bypassed the dark sedan they'd arrived in and kept moving until they got to a sleek little white two-door. Ichigo wasn't really into cars but he couldn't help but whistle in appreciation. "Nice."

Grimmjow didn't say anything as he unlocked the doors and climbed inside but Ichigo could swear he saw his lips twitch slightly. They drove in near silence, the radio turned down low. It almost looked like Grimmjow really did have a hangover as he drove with one hand. The other elbow was braced against the door panel so he could rest his head in his free hand. Ichigo would have been worried that he didn't have both hands on the wheel, but they slipped in and out of morning traffic smoothly. In fact, the whole car moved smoothly. It was quite possibly the nicest ride he'd ever been in.

He watched the buildings go by without really seeing them. He supposed that he should be paying attention to where they were. There hadn't really been much of a chance on the ride from the airport to Aizen's building. But he couldn't bring himself to care. He was going home and that's all that mattered at the moment. It wasn't until they were nearly there that Ichigo realized he'd never given Grimmjow directions to where they were going. Like he knew exactly where he lived. He felt a jolt of apprehension. Every time he started to relax, something like that would come up and he'd get nervous all over again. But he refused to let it show. He turned to look at Grimmjow, his eyes narrowed.

"Do I even need to tell you where we're going?"

"Sorry, you want me to pull over so you can point it out on the map in the glove compartment?" He sure as hell didn't sound sorry.

"Forget it." Ichigo slumped in the passenger seat and tried not to let it bother him. It was quiet for a few moments as Grimmjow maneuvered the car off the highway. He'd started tapping his fingers idly on the wheel as he steered.

"So. You decide what you're going to do yet?"

Ichigo glanced at him before looking back out the passenger window. Had he? Not really. "You mean aside from spending the night in my own bed for the first time in days and then finishing the assignment that was due yesterday? No."

"You're seriously worried about homework? After all of that?" There was an incredulous tone to Grimmjow's voice. He snorted heavily and let out a short laugh. "You're something else, kid."

"Yeah, I try to keep things in perspective." Ichigo's tone was very dry. Grimmjow just laughed again.

Shortly after that, they pulled into Ichigo's neighborhood and he started to really relax for the first time in days. It was so familiar that it instantly put him at ease. Of course, there was a surreal tone to it since he was being driven home by Sosuke Aizen's personal bodyguard in a car that was easily worth enough to pay his rent for the entire year. He always ended up coming back to the money. It didn't necessarily bother him by itself, but it always seemed to be there. Grimmjow pulled up to the curb outside his building and killed the engine. And when Ichigo got out of the car, he moved to follow.

"Uh, I think I can make it from here."

"You really think so?" Grimmjow leaned forward and braced his crossed arms on the roof of the car, watching him intently. Ichigo forced himself not to step back but it was a near thing. He started getting that queasy afraid feeling again.

"Should I be worried about something?" He hated how small and unsure his voice sounded.

"Relax." The other man pushed himself back and walked around the front of the car. He looked more tired now than anything else. "I'm just doing what I'm told. Don't get all jumpy on me."

"Right." Ichigo eyed him warily for a moment before letting himself relax. "You're not going to stay with me or anything, are you?"

"As if. I'm not here to check under your bed for monsters, kid. Just parking in this neighborhood is lowering the value of my car." But for some reason, Ichigo had a feeling that's exactly why he was here and why he was escorting him inside. But that was just stupid. Photos aside, why the hell would anyone be interested in him? He was nobody and he came from relatively nothing. Not that he lacked a sense of self worth. That wasn't it at all. But he was well aware of his relative unimportance in the world and the grand scheme of things.

He shook his head and went inside with Grimmjow following quietly behind him. Ichigo just hoped that nobody would get the wrong idea. Especially the landlady. She was already suspicious of anyone under the age of forty. He smiled to himself as he remembered the last time his dad and the girls had visited. The seventy year old Mrs. Tanaka had been coming on to the elder Kurosaki shamelessly and he hadn't been quite sure how to deal with it. Especially when she conned him into helping her move the living room furniture and tried to cop a feel. Ichigo and his sisters had laughed about that for weeks afterward. Yawning before he could stop himself, he slid the key in the lock. He really needed to get some sleep.

"Thanks and everything. I've got it." Ichigo turned to Grimmjow to wave him away as he pushed the door open. His eyes widened as the other man suddenly reached out and yanked him back, shoving him firmly behind him. Ichigo was too surprised to struggle and found himself pressed back against the wall in the empty hallway. His heart had started thumping heavily in his chest and the queasiness was back. Grimmjow made a motion for him to keep quiet without looking in his direction. All signs of fatigue were gone now as the blue haired man peered around the doorframe. Ichigo's stomach nearly dropped when he saw the gun in his other hand. What the hell did he think he was doing?

Moving silently, Grimmjow crept through the door, an aura of alertness surrounding him. Ichigo followed, not wanting to be shoved aside and left behind. But he froze and inhaled sharply when he saw the main room of the apartment. How could he have not noticed when he opened the door? It was like a tornado had torn through the room and ripped apart everything it touched. There were papers strewn everywhere, the furniture was overturned with cushions that looked like they were vomiting their padded contents and every drawer in the place had been pulled out. He could see the broken remnants of the dishes strewn around the kitchen and the glitter of the cheap silverware that had been carelessly dumped on the floor.

Ichigo felt so utterly violated. He and his roommates hadn't been the neatest inhabitants, but there was a certain order to their clutter. This was just a jumbled mass of broken and crumpled possessions, many of them now in a condition beyond saving. Grimmjow prowled through the wreckage, his steps hardly making a sound. After checking every room carefully, he came back out and put his weapon away. Ichigo barely noticed his presence as he came back to his side. He ignored him and walked slowly to the back of the space where the bedrooms were located.

His brow furrowed when he saw that Keigo and Mizuiro's rooms seemed untouched. He was almost afraid to look in his own. Sure enough, when he looked inside, it was the same chaos as the main room. He couldn't even open the door all the way because the remains of the mattress was pressed up against it. Grimmjow's voice caught his attention from the main room and he wandered back out in a daze.

"I'm not. . . No. Oh, come on. You can't be serious!" The outburst was followed by a few moments of silence, presumably as he listened to the person on the other end of the line. "Really. I'd like to hear that from him." Grimmjow curled his lip. "Then go interrupt it. I don't care who they are." He took a few short breaths, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled for words. But after a minute or so of that, he stabbed the end call button. He looked like he was about ready to hurl the phone across the room. Ichigo watched all of this in a haze of detachment. Like part of his mind had shut itself off.

Grimmjow pinched the bridge of his nose before concentrating on the phone and dialing another number. "Yeah. I'd like to report a break-in." He sounded like he'd rather be chewing glass than making this particular call. After rattling off the address and assuring the dispatcher that there were no injuries, he gave a few more details and then hung up. He let out a long shuddering sigh before turning to Ichigo. "Hang tight for a few minutes. Cops'll be here shortly."

Ichigo frowned and blinked a few times as it finally started to register. He forcefully clawed his way out of the numbing fog that surrounded him so he could focus on the other man. "You called the police?"

Grimmjow sneered at him. "That's generally what you do when someone comes in and tears your place up." When Ichigo winced, his expression softened a little. "Get a grip. It may have nothing to do with it."

"You don't really believe that." Ichigo's voice was quiet as he stared blankly at the room.

"It doesn't matter what I believe. Aizen wants to do it this way." His lip curled again, letting Ichigo know exactly how he felt about his boss's decision on that.

"You should probably go."

"Why, so I can be accused of fleeing the scene of a crime?" He snorted. "No, I'm here for the whole ride. Get used to it."

"They're going to ask who you are and why you're here. I'm not sure how I'm going to explain that."

"Then don't." When Ichigo opened his mouth to argue, Grimmjow held up a hand. "Just answer what they ask you and nothing more. It'll be fine."

"Why do I have the feeling that you've been questioned by the police before?"

Grimmjow bared his teeth in a grin before leaning back against a relatively clear section of wall and crossing his arms. "What did I tell you about borrowing trouble?" For some reason, Ichigo was glad the other man was staying. He'd never had to deal with anything like this before and Grimmjow's cocky attitude put him at ease. At least a little bit. Taking one more look around, he settled down to wait for the police to arrive.


	13. Chapter 13

Weekend Getaway- 13

The next couple of hours were a blur of questions as Ichigo tried to focus on what the police were asking him. No, he hadn't been home when it happened. No, his roommates were on a trip at the moment and hadn't been home either. No, he didn't know if anything was missing. He'd have to count the pieces first before he could figure that out. The police questioned the neighbors and they hadn't heard or seen anything. As far as they could tell with what little information they had, the apartment had just spontaneously torn itself apart. They dusted for fingerprints and took rolls of photographs but Ichigo didn't care about any of that. He had a sneaking suspicion that they wouldn't find anything. That would fit with what had been happening to him lately.

Explaining Grimmjow's presence seemed to be the highlight of the event. Ichigo didn't even know how to begin there. A few of the cops seemed to know who he was just by looking at him. There were a few veiled glances traded back and forth but nobody said anything. Grimmjow on the other hand, seemed calm through the whole thing. He easily explained that he was privately contracted as Ichigo's driver and bodyguard for an undisclosed period of time. He didn't give them anything more or less than that. There were a few more traded glances at that but again, they all refrained from commenting.

When they finished what they were doing, they filed out with the promise that they would look into it and call him if they found anything. Ichigo wasn't going to hold his breath waiting for that to happen. He turned to Grimmjow when the door closed and they were finally alone.

"Why the hell did you tell them that?"

The other man shrugged. "When in doubt, tell the truth." He smirked. "It usually messes with them more than any lie you could come up with."

"Is it?"

"What?"

"Is it true that you're supposed to be my bodyguard?" For some reason, the idea pissed him off. Even if he was in over his head, he didn't need or want a babysitter. Narrowing his eyes, he said so.

"You think you could do anything about it if I decided to stay?" Grimmjow straightened to his full height slowly. He wasn't that much taller than Ichigo, but his attitude made up for it and he loomed over him without trying that hard. Ichigo just looked up at him, clearly unimpressed. Grimmjow sneered at his calm demeanor as if he thought he was just bluffing. "You honestly think you could beat me?"

It wasn't the first time someone had tried to intimidate Ichigo and he wasn't about to back down now. "I think you'd have to work for it." Ichigo sneered right back and did his best to make it clear that he would do his best to beat the crap out of him if he tried anything. "You really want to bother with the effort?" They sized each other up for a moment and it almost seemed like they'd actually go for it. Until Grimmjow's phone rang. He answered without taking his eyes off the fuming redhead.

"What?" There was a pause as the caller spoke. "I'm not a damned maid." Grimmjow's eyes flicked away as he surveyed the damage and then he sighed heavily. "Give me a minute and I'll call you back." Turning back to Ichigo, he leaned back on his heels and forced himself to relax. "You got anyone you want to call to help you with this before we get started?"

"Started with what?" Ichigo blinked at him, not really getting what he was saying.

"Unless you enjoy the disaster zone ambiance, I'm guessing you might want to clean up a little."

Ichigo blinked again. "Uh. Yeah. I mean, no. I don't want to drag anybody else into this. Besides, just about everyone I know is still wherever Aizen sent them." He supposed he could call Chad or Uryu. Sado would help, no questions asked. But he would feel obligated to tell him about everything and he didn't want that. At least not yet. And Ishida. No freaking way. Ichigo would never hear the end of it if he brought him into it.

He sighed as he took one more look around before heading to the hall closet. They always kept a bunch flattened boxes and extra trash bags handy. He and his roommates had moved in and out of dorm rooms and apartments for the last three years depending on what they were doing each semester. It was just easier to keep stuff like that on hand. Now that the initial shock had worn off and he had some time to think about it, he really wanted to get things straightened up before Keigo and Mizuiro came home. He didn't want them to see it like this, they didn't deserve that.

Grimmjow watched him without comment for a few minutes before taking his coat off and hanging it on the doorknob. Ichigo still wasn't sure about the whole bodyguard thing but it would be handy to have an extra set of hands. But as he opened up a box and put it together, he was suddenly uncomfortable with a near stranger touching any of his things. On the other hand, he knew the other man wouldn't leave no matter what he said if Aizen had told him to stay. Might as well use him while he was here. Pushing the box into his hands, he gestured toward the kitchen and the shattered dishes. There was nothing really personal in there so maybe that wouldn't be as bad.

To his credit, Grimmjow didn't say anything as he started picking up some of the larger pieces. Ichigo went to the living room and gathered up the strewn papers and began retrieving the books that had been tossed around the space. The silence was punctuated by the occasional hollow thunk as Grimmjow tossed silverware and a few plastic dishes into the sink. As he got past the top layer of debris, Ichigo started to feel a little relieved. Except for the dishes, there weren't many things that seemed to be actually broken.

Straitening with a frown on his face, he looked around carefully for the first time. When he'd first come in and later when the police had arrived, he hadn't really been able to register anything but the apparent destruction of his home. His eyes had skipped over most of the important things as if he didn't even want to contemplate that anything might be beyond saving. But looking around with a clearer eye, he could see that nothing major was missing. The television still sat in the living room and his laptop peeked out from under the overturned coffee table.

So it hadn't been a robbery. There was a watery sensation of relief that he might not have to replace anything expensive. At the same time, there was a hint of fear. It was looking more and more that this was connected to his kidnapping and the person that had been stalking him. In the wake of the fear there was a surge of anger. He was so damned tired of being afraid. Ichigo couldn't quite hold in his disgust that he'd buckled so easily in the face of what had happened. That wasn't him. He'd been pushed around and bullied his whole life for one reason or another. And this was no different.

A little voice in his head reminded him that the high school bullies had never waved guns in his face. He snorted and curled his lip. No, they'd used rocks and tasers and whatever else came to hand. It was really no different now than it had been then. He wasn't going to lay down and let this mysterious person walk all over him. His home had been invaded. His life, his territory. He wasn't going to stand for that.

"Whoa. Now where the hell did that come from?" Grimmjow's murmur carried across the room as he paused in what he was doing.

Ichigo turned to see the other man giving him a speculative look. He just glared back at him. "What?"

"You look like you're about to rip somebody's head off and then make them eat it." Grimmjow grinned. "It's about time you stopped whining."

It took everything Ichigo had not to throw something at him. Instead, he threw himself back into what he was doing. He wanted to get the worst of it cleaned up now. The sorting could be done later. His room turned out to be almost as bad as it looked. But again, nothing was really a complete loss. Except for the mattress. And the couch in the living room. Those would have to go. He supposed that the couch at least could be reupholstered but it was cheap and not all that comfortable to begin with. It was odd really that those had been the only two things that were quite literally ripped apart. But then none of this made any sense.

Over the course of a few hours, he and Grimmjow ended up taking several boxes down to the dumpster after hauling down what was left of his bed and the torn remains of the couch. He wasn't quite sure what to do about those. He couldn't really afford to replace them right now and he didn't want to ask his dad for money. He was mulling over his thoughts when he heard a knock on the outside door. Ichigo stilled and looked over in surprise. As far as anybody knew, he wouldn't be home until the end of the week. Who would be coming to see him now? Grimmjow beat him to the door and started to open it. Ichigo was about to ask him what the hell he was doing as two men came in carrying a brand new mattress.

"What the hell?"

"Relax, kid."

Ichigo sputtered as the delivery men set the mattress up against the wall and went back downstairs.

"Seriously. Take a deep breath before you have an aneurism or something."

"But I can't pay for this." Grimmjow flicked his eyes in Ichigo's direction and gave him a dry look. The redhead's surprise turned into a scowl. "And I don't want _him_ paying for it either. I never asked him to."

"Well, here's the thing. You don't have to. Take advantage of it."

Ichigo stood fuming for a few minutes and wondered when the hell all of this had been set up. A paranoid thought came to him as he realized that Aizen may have set the whole break-in up just so he could come to the rescue. He clenched his teeth and shook his head. No, he knew that wasn't it even as he thought it. Ichigo tried to ignore the guilty shame that welled up. Despite some of his evasiveness, Aizen had been honest with him. At least about some things. And he wouldn't do this. Ichigo had no doubt that he was capable of being devious but this just didn't seem like something he would do. He blinked as he remembered the call Grimmjow had gotten earlier.

"That's what you meant when you said you'd call him back. You were telling him what needed to be replaced." There was a slightly sullen tone to Ichigo's voice even though he tried to hold it in.

"I told him you'd get all defensive."

"I'm not defensive. I just don't like people doing things without asking me first."

Grimmjow snorted. "He probably would have come here himself but he's been in meetings all morning. He had Ulquiorra order everything."

"Everything?" As he said that, Ichigo heard footsteps in the hallway beyond the open door. Soon, two more delivery men came in muscling a couch between them. He was glad that they were only on the second floor since there was no elevator. The new piece of furniture was almost exactly like the old one except that it was new. The color was even the same. He remained still as it was settled in the middle of the room. After they'd set it down, they took the mattress into the bedroom and set it up. The first pair of guys came back up with a few boxes in their arms. They set the new dishes down on the kitchen counter before one of them came over and pulled out the clipboard that had been tucked under his arm. Grimmjow signed the receipt and took a copy before tucking it into his pocket.

When Ichigo was alone with him again, he was fighting with himself over how angry to be. He was obviously grateful since he never would have been able to replace anything that quickly. But he felt obligated to Aizen somehow. He really didn't like taking his money even if this whole mess was probably his fault. Sighing heavily, he went over to the couch and ran his hand over the surprisingly soft nap of the cushions. He couldn't decide _what_ he was feeling right now. Settling on tired, he turned and leaned back against the piece of furniture.

"So, now what?"

"That's up to you."

Ichigo crossed his arms angrily. "Nothing has been up to me since I went to that club last Thursday." Grimmjow just watched him silently, his expression unreadable. "I meant what I said, you know. I don't need a babysitter." Still no comment. It was like the other man was forcing him to make some sort of decision even though he didn't know what options there were to pick from. Which wasn't any better than having no choice at all. "If I honestly asked you to go, would you?"

"Sure." Grimmjow shrugged nonchalantly like it didn't even matter.

"What do you mean 'sure?' You looked like you were ready to kick my ass earlier when I first told you what I thought about the whole bodyguard thing. Now you're just going to leave because I said so?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "What did he say to you?"

"None of your damned business. Now hurry the hell up and make up your mind already. You want me to take off or stick around and hold your hand all night?"

Ichigo's look turned a little smug. "He said you had to listen to me, didn't he?"

"He said I should keep an eye on you. And that only means that I'll watch myself as I beat you into the floor. He didn't say what condition you had to be in while I did my job." Grimmjow snarled when Ichigo let out a short laugh.

"As fun as that would be, I think I'll pass. You can go back to drinking away what's bothering you." Grimmjow glared at him and Ichigo was almost sorry he said that. He could have sworn he saw a flash of guilt across the other man's face. But he was pretty sure it wasn't about being hung over. Shaking his head, Ichigo went over to the surprisingly untouched pantry and pulled out a small box of tea. "Here." He tossed it at Grimmjow who snatched it out of the air reflexively. "It's good for hangovers."

Grimmjow's brow furrowed as he looked down at the box in his hand. Keigo had a bad habit of drinking himself into the ground when they went out and Ichigo had looked up some home remedies in self defense. There was nothing worse than a whiny roommate the morning after. Letting his hands fall to grip the counter, Ichigo looked away in the wake of the suddenly awkward silence. "Thanks for sticking around."

"Whatever." Grimmjow went over and shrugged into his coat. But he paused before going out the door. "I know you've got my number. Gin had a field day telling me that after he kicked me out of bed this morning." Turning, slightly, he fixed Ichigo with a look. "But think real hard before you make that call. I don't want to come all the way out here every time you hear a scary noise."

There was something odd in the way he said that. It was obviously meant to be both threatening and condescending at the same time. Especially that last part. But it came out with a strange sense of sincerity.

"But you really will come, won't you?" Ichigo wasn't sure how he felt about that. Grimmjow's look was level and even as he regarded the redhead quietly. But after a moment, he finally opened the door and left without saying anything else.

Ichigo looked around the slightly cleaner room. There was a lot left to do and he still hadn't gotten to his missed assignments. But before he did anything else, he took the new dishes and glasses out of their boxes and washed them before putting it all away. Maybe his roommates wouldn't notice and he wouldn't have to explain anything. And maybe he'd see a pig flap merrily by his window at any moment. No, he'd have to talk to them. But he still had some time to sort his thoughts out before they got home.

He couldn't help but think about Aizen. He'd offered him protection if he wanted it, but apparently it wasn't going to be forced on him. That was a little surprising but he certainly wasn't going to argue. He really wanted to be alone right now. But while he was in the room by himself, thoughts of Aizen kept pushing themselves forward. All circumstances aside, the attraction there was very real and a part of him wanted to feel that sensual rush again. He'd been a solitary person for his whole life and that wasn't going to change overnight. But he could feel the subtle shift already.

Ichigo just wondered if it was mutual. For all he knew, Aizen was glad not to have to deal with him anymore. He'd been a distraction and a nuisance for at least part of their time together. He looked around until his gaze finally settled on the new couch. Walking over to it, he lazily rolled over the back and flopped down onto the cushions. But that just didn't ring true in his mind. There was no way Aizen could have faked the look in his eyes. Or the way he'd touched him. Ichigo felt he was being a little naïve, but it didn't really affect his certainty on that point.

He toyed with the idea of calling to thank Aizen himself but he was probably busy. No, he didn't want to interrupt what he was doing. And managing the small empire he'd built was no small thing. Not that he was going to wait around for him to call here either. A huge yawn nearly made his jaw crack. Ichigo felt his eyelids drooping and he had a stray thought that he should go make his new bed so he could get some much needed rest. But he was already asleep before he finished thinking about it.


	14. Chapter 14

Really long A/N: I've gone through and done some major editing for every chapter up until this point. The story hasn't changed at all and I haven't even changed the wording really. I've always had a problem with paragraphs and knowing when to start new ones. A few people have mentioned in several of my stories that it's hard to tell who's talking at times. I knew that there were things that needed to be fixed but I wasn't sure how to do it.

When I went back through and read this story myself from the beginning, there were times that even _I_ didn't know who was speaking. That's a pretty bad sign. *grins sheepishly* But I think I've got a better handle on it now and I've fixed it accordingly. Thank you so much to all of you who have stuck with me and have been enjoying the story anyway.

Weekend Getaway- Chapter 14

Grimmjow exited the elevator on the floor for Aizen's office and headed down the hall. He didn't bother to knock on the door but went straight inside. Gin and Tosen looked up from what they were doing when he entered. The pale man just grinned at him while the darker one glowered.

"He's-"

"Going to see me whether he wants to or not." Grimmjow cut Tosen off completely and ignored him as he continued speaking.

"I was going to say he's expecting you but your rudeness is as difficult to deal with as ever."

Grimmjow's lip curled a little as he went through the other door an into Aizen's private office. He never paid much attention to Tosen. The self righteous bastard had never liked him and he made sure everyone else knew it too. But it didn't matter. It was more than mutual. Grimmjow paused once he was inside and saw Ulquiorra standing by the window. He hadn't expected him to be in here. Aizen was in the chair behind the desk with his back turned to the door. A sheathed katana sat in a small display stand on the desk. It hadn't been there the last time he'd come in here.

"Tch. Things must be bad if you dragged that thing out again. Feeling a little insecure?" Grimmjow waited for an answer but didn't get one immediately. Huffing an irritable breath, he went over and sank into one of the comfortable chairs all the while ignoring Ulquiorra's disapproving stare.

"Not in the way you think. Is he alright?"

"Like I said on the phone, he's dealing." Grimmjow smirked. "Got all defensive when the delivery men showed up."

Aizen smiled a little. He'd expected that. But it was nice to know that Ichigo wasn't so stubborn as to outright refuse. Even if he had turned down Grimmjow's protection and asked him to leave. Aizen turned around in his chair to look at the sword on his desk. He'd pulled it out of the safe on a whim and set it out so he could look at it. Having it close to hand always made him feel a little more in control even though he knew that it was most likely a weakness on his part. It was the only possession that he still had from his past when he'd been nothing. When he'd _had_ nothing. It had become a symbol for him since then. Something that showed that he'd overcome all of that. Perhaps he had been feeling a little insecure lately. It wasn't a comfortable sensation and he forced down his irritation.

"Did you find anything?"

Grimmjow looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Nothing obvious. While we cleaned up I went over the most obvious places and then some of the more subtle ones. I don't think anything was left behind. Nel's keeping an eye on his place for now."

"I wonder if it was just another distraction then." Aizen leaned back in his chair. When he'd received the phone call detailing the wreckage of Ichigo's apartment, he'd instantly been furious that someone had dared to invade his space. Inwardly, he was a little surprised at how possesive and protective he'd become of the redhead already. After all, he'd only known him in person for a few days. And before that, he'd been a potential threat.

"It's possible that it could be unrelated." Ulquiorra's voice was calm and even like it always was.

"I don't think so." Grimmjow slouched in his chair. "His roommates rooms weren't touched. And nothing was taken. Sounds personal to me." He frowned for a moment. "Unless the kid's got his own enemies."

"Possibly, but I doubt that as well." Aizen sat quietly for a few moments after that. He'd come up with a couple other theories since last night and he didn't like where they led. It was foolish and nearsighted of him not to consider them before.

Sighing quietly, he turned back to Grimmjow. "And what about you?"

Grimmjow blinked for a moment. "What about me?" The silence stretched uncomfortably as Aizen continued to watch him. He couldn't possibly know about this morning. Unless Ulquiorra had told him. His blue eyes flicked to the shorter man who was also watching him. He glared for a moment even though he knew there would be no reaction to it. "You've got a big damn mouth for someone so small, you know that?"

"Right now I don't think we can afford distractions. And fighting amongst ourselves is counterproductive." Ulquiorra seemed unfazed by Grimmjow's anger.

"I can take care of myself."

There was an almost delicate snort. "You have yet to show me that. At least on a personal level."

Grimmjow fumed as he gripped the arms of the chair. It didn't matter that Ulquiorra was right. Now was not the time for personal bullshit but he wasn't sure how to deal with it without totally making a mess. He didn't think he was getting out of here without at least telling them something but he didn't even know what to say.

Aizen seemed to pick up on that and tried to offer him an opening. "Did something happen between you and Szayel?"

Grimmjow closed his eyes for a moment. So he did know at least in part. Stupid Ulquiorra. But Grimmjow didn't look at the smaller man. He didn't want to see what might be in his eyes. For all his outward apathy, the depth of his stare could be unnerving on a good day. "It wouldn't be a problem if you had just let me deal with him in Monaco."

Aizen regarded the other man quietly. So that was it. It seemed that some old business was coming up to complicate things. The events from three years ago were still a sore spot for some. Not that it was entirely unconnected to what was happening now. And it only confirmed some of the uncomfortable theories that had occurred to him. He chose his words carefully. "Szayel serves his purpose."

"As what, a freakish pink thorn in my side?" Grimmjow's eyes snapped open to glare at his boss.

Aizen's gaze was level as he returned the look calmly. "I know you don't care for him but you're more agitated than usual. What happened?"

Grimmjow gritted his teeth. He could feel the weight of the other man's stare and knew that he'd have to tell him eventually. Not that he wanted to. "I got a letter from Ilfort yesterday."

Aizen was careful to keep his face neutral. This had always been a touchy subject and they'd all avoided it so far. He saw a brief flicker of surprise flash over Ulquiorra's face and found himself mildly shocked by that. Apparently, Grimmjow hadn't told him. He knew they shared more than just a bed and it was truly surprising that the blue haired man hadn't at least mentioned it to his partner. Of course, the letter itself was a surprise all by itself. Ilfort had died more than ten years ago.

Grimmjow reached up and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. "It was dated the day he died and. . ." He took a breath and glanced at the door, keeping his voice low. "And I'm pretty sure that fucker did it. He killed his own damned brother."

"I suppose some sort of congratulations is in order since you've seemingly kept yourself from ripping Szayel apart so far." Aizen disregarded Grimmjow's angry glare. "Did the letter say that exactly?"

"No. Ilfort was more careful than that. It was stupid to write shit down and that was probably part of what got him dead. But the code in the words was something we used all the time."

"And it indicated his younger brother."

"Who else do you know with four eyes and two faces?" There was heat in Grimmjow's voice now. "I know you think he's some link that'll help you get closure and clean up the fallout. But his boss is dead. We were all there. That was over years ago."

"I never thought you were the naïve type, Grimmjow. While I've managed to clear out the worst of the debris, a beast of an organization like that lingers long after it's head has been cut off." And it appeared that it was coming back from the dead to try and meddle in Aizen's affairs again. Perhaps he'd become too complacent lately. Nobody mentioned Barragan's name. That was a touchy subject too.

"And I told you that you should have let me clean house back then." Grimmjow felt a hand on his shoulder but he didn't look up at Ulquiorra. The tension rose several notches as Grimmjow nearly shook with the effort to control himself.

"Do you really want to be rid of me that badly?" Green eyes gazed down at Grimmjow with more warmth than they usually showed. They were an odd pair but they'd been through quite a bit together. The smaller man perched on the arm of the chair and Grimmjow let out a long sigh. "That's not what I meant."

Aizen looked out the window again to give them a few moments. Back when he was starting to get a foothold and gain influence, he'd drawn the attention of Barragan Luisenbarn, a powerful crime lord that had a lot of connections. His main company, Hueco Mundo Imports, was a vast organization that dealt in a wide variety of services and businesses, most of them illegal on some level. Aizen had been much younger then and took it as a personal challenge when he had tried to recruit him. The older man's methods of business were distasteful to him even then and he had no intention of joining. But he wasn't going to roll over and give up his own goals either.

The fight had been long and ugly, sometimes subtle in its viciousness and at others it had been outright violent. The final conflict of that battle had taken out an entire city block. Aizen had slipped in and taken Barragan's place. Since then, he'd transferred and shuffled nearly every business so it was mostly all legal now. It was the power that had attracted him in the first place, not the criminal aspect of it all. And it pleased Aizen to know that Barragan was mostly likely rolling in his grave at what he'd done with his organization. Not to mention the skill it had required to do all of that and avoid complications with the authorities. But he was extremely careful and they had nothing to implicate him in anything, much to their constant frustration.

Back when it all started, Ulquiorra had been one of Barragan's employees along with Szayel. There were a few others that had changed sides as well but they'd been weeded out over the years for various reasons. There was no question about Ulquiorra's loyalty. Szayel was another matter all together. But it was true that he had his uses. He did have extensive medical knowledge that had come in handy on several occasions. While it was most likely unwise for Aizen to place the health of his people in the hands of someone who started out on the other team, it had always been clear that Szayel's own survival rested on the lives of his patients. The pink haired man knew that without being told and hadn't given any indication that he was anything other than obedient. Aizen's thoughts were interrupted by a cool voice.

"I believe you know more than you're letting on about our current situation. Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra was watching him carefully. Grimmjow frowned and looked up at him where he still sat on the arm of his chair.

Aizen's voice was equally cool in his response. "And since when have I ever told you everything?" There was no condescension in his answer but a simple statement of fact. Not even Kaname and Gin knew absolutely everything. Aizen was extremely careful and kept his own council in certain areas. But he shouldn't be surprised that Ulquiorra had noticed it. While he was quiet and rather demure in appearance, he was the most alert and calculating individual he'd ever met.

"That itself is not the issue."

Aizen braced an elbow on the arm of his chair and put his chin in his hand. "It's possible that there are still a few pockets that remain of the old order. They could be trying to upset the balance."

There was a harsh snort from Grimmjow. "They can't possibly think they'll win."

"I'm sure they said the same thing about us once upon a time." Aizen fixed Grimmjow with an even look and the other man's eyes flicked away. Nobody was comfortable with that thought. They had been just a scant few in number when they'd taken on Barragan. And against all odds, they'd actually succeeded. To dismiss a similar attempt now that they were on the other side of the glass would be foolish and dangerous. But after a few moments, Grimmjow's lips curled at the edges and he looked back at Aizen.

"But you're way better at this than he ever was."

Aizen couldn't quite keep himself from returning the look. "True enough."

Ulquiorra let his hand drop to his lap. "So what do you propose we do?"

"Nothing." Both men blinked at Aizen for a moment. "At least that's the way it will look." They relaxed a little at that. "So far, we've been fumbling with misinformation and frustration at our apparent lack of ability to figure out what's going on. I don't believe I want to change that at the moment."

"You know, I really hate all that subtle bullshit." Grimmjow slumped in the chair again, his displeasure obvious in his posture.

"Am I supposed to be surprised by that?" Aizen smirked when Grimmjow glared at him.

"What about the kid? You just going to leave him hanging in all of this?"

Aizen's expression fell slightly. Yes, that would certainly be a complication. While he would ordinarily limit bystander casualties, he knew that sometimes they couldn't be helped. But this was so different. He'd never really gone out of his way for any one person that was outside his inner circle before. At least not for personal reasons. He wished Ichigo had stayed here but there was no way he could force him without destroying the tenuous relationship they had. And then there was issue of what to tell him exactly. He still didn't know him very well and to bring him into his trust completely could be a costly mistake. Even if Aizen was almost completely certain that he wasn't knowingly involved in any of this.

"Nothing is going to happen to him if I can help it."

Grimmjow eyed him for a moment. "You're really gone on him aren't you?"

Of all people to notice something like that, Grimmjow wasn't one Aizen would have immediately considered. The man was not exactly the most emotionally astute person. But it was obvious from the way he was looking at him that he knew. Even though Aizen was pretty sure that his own expression was relatively neutral at the moment, it must be showing. That nearly made him frown. His gaze flicked between the two men sitting together on the chair. Maybe Grimmjow saw it because he knew what it was like to find something unlikely that turned into something that was inevitable.

"You don't have to say anything. I wasn't going to let anything happen to him either no matter what you decided."

Aizen saw Grimmjow turning a small box in his fingers with a strangely thoughtful expression on his face. "You like him too."

Grimmjow shrugged casually and stuffed the box back in his pocket. "It doesn't mean I won't kick his ass if he pushes me again, but yeah. I guess."

Aizen turned back to look out the window again and smiled quietly. "I'll be going to Italy Sunday. Make sure the jet is serviced before then." There was the unspoken order to make sure it was clean before takeoff. But he knew Grimmjow would make sure of that even without him saying it out loud. "And make sure your tux is ready for the show tomorrow." The last was directed more at Ulquiorra. He knew the smaller man wouldn't let Grimmjow out unless his wardrobe was impeccable.

"Aww, why do I have to go? Nnoitra's going to be there."

Ulquiorra's voice was flat. "Because it's your job."

"And because Nel asked you to. Or have you forgotten about that?" Aizen shot him an amused look over his shoulder.

"She can play dress up at home." Grimmjow actually looked like he was sulking now. Now that they'd come to a decision about the more immediate and pressing matters, they allowed themselves to relax. At least momentarily. Not that they'd let their guards down from here on out. It was too dangerous to do that.

"But it's for a good cause."

Grimmjow eyed Aizen irritably. "And good for the PR."

"Like I said, a good cause."

That made Grimmjow shake his head and pull himself up out of the chair. Ulquiorra rose smoothly beside him. Grimmjow's face turned serious for a moment. "I haven't done anything to him yet but the moment he even looks like he's stepping out of line, you're going to have to shop for a new medic."

Aizen couldn't really argue with that but he gave Grimmjow a hard look just the same. "But I would avoid that particular option if I were you." The blue haired man narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to argue. Aizen cut him off. "I never said you had to ignore a possible threat. But don't make the solution permanent if it can be avoided." In other words, don't kill him if you don't have to, was the underlying message there. Szayel was still a valuable recourse beyond his physician's skills.

"I can promise you anything you want, but it won't change anything if he makes a move first." They watched each other for a moment before Grimmjow headed to the door and left with Ulquiorra trailing behind him. That was probably the best Aizen was going to get from him so he let it go for now. He turned back to his desk. There were a few more things to take care of before his meeting this afternoon.


	15. Chapter 15

Weekend Getaway- Chapter 15

Ichigo spent the next couple of days sorting through the rest of the mess in the apartment. When he wasn't doing that, he was trying to catch up with what he'd missed in his classes. Which wasn't too hard. Studying had never been hard for him and he got such decent grades that his professors were willing to cut him some slack. And finals were close so there wasn't much work anyway. All that was left was getting ready for his tests and then he could relax for the summer. All he'd have to worry about was going to work. He was glad that he didn't have any hours for the last week. That would have been hard to explain and he really liked his job at the bookstore.

Friday night after he'd gotten home from his history class, his phone rang. There was a tickling surge that zipped up his spine when he thought that Aizen might be calling him. He was surprised at the amount of disappointment he felt when he saw Ishida's number on the display. Sighing, he answered.

"Hey."

"You've forgotten, haven't you?" Uryu sounded mildly perturbed for some reason and Ichigo found himself picking through his recent memories. But all he could come up with was Aizen and the things that had happened over the past week.

"Forgotten what?"

There was a irritable sigh on the other end of the line. "I shouldn't be surprised really."

"And you shouldn't be so bitchy either but crap happens." He and Ishida weren't really close but they had mutual friends they'd known each other for a long time. They spent half the time picking at one another and the rest coexisting relatively peacefully.

"You're more pensive than usual this evening. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Beneath the irritation, Ichigo could hear genuine concern. Holding back another sigh, he flopped down onto the couch. "But I guess I have forgotten whatever it is you're talking about. It's been a rough week. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I was going to remind you anyway. The show is tomorrow."

"Well crap." There was a fashion show that Saturday and Ishida was going to show his first collection. It was a charity fundraiser that showcased up and coming designers. Uryu was actually pretty talented but Ichigo would never say so to his face. Right now, he wished he hadn't gotten the reminder. He really didn't feel like going.

"I'm glad you're so enthusiastic. You're still coming, aren't you?"

"Look. . ."

"At least two of my models want you to be there. One of them asked for you specifically."

Ichigo frowned. He knew that Rukia was going to model one of Ishida's designs but he couldn't think of who else he knew that would ask for him. A horrible thought occurred to him. "You've been talking to Keigo haven't you? This better not be some lame attempt to hook me up with someone." He thought about Aizen again and wondered if he could actually consider himself as 'taken.' He snorted into the phone. What a loaded word that was under the circumstances.

"I assure you that's not the case. She wants you to come and you will be there." Ishida's tone left no room for argument. "And it's a black tie affair so dress accordingly." Ichigo could practically hear Uryu's smug smile. "Unless you don't have anything appropriate. I think I can come up with something."

Ichigo had sudden visions of a hideous outdated tux complete with ruffles and wide lapels. Probably in some pasty pale color. "I've got it. Don't strain yourself on my account."

"So you'll be there."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there. Who's the other girl anyway?"

"She asked me not to tell you. It would ruin the surprise." And then he hung up. Ichigo tossed the phone onto the coffee table and glared at it. He wasn't really in the mood for surprises. But he got up to rooted around in his closet. He actually had a set of formal attire but he wasn't sure he had it here at the apartment. This past spring, he and his dad had taken the girls out for a fancy dinner on their sixteenth birthday. Yuzu had been delighted and had shopped for more than a week to find the perfect outfit. Karin had worn a tuxedo just to be contrary but she'd enjoyed the evening just as much.

An hour later after he'd rummaged through just about everything he owned, he was about to give up. He heard the front door opening and went out to see Keigo and Mizuiro coming inside. Ichigo's lips quirked when he saw that the brunette had burned a glaring shade of red. Except for a pale outline around his eyes where his sunglasses had been.

"It's great to be home sweet home." After dropping his bags just inside the door, Keigo went over and flopped onto the couch with a deep sigh. After a moment, he frowned and wiggled his butt in the cushions. He turned a little where he sat to really look closely at the couch. "Is it just me, or was our couch resurrected from its hand-me-down glory complete with new cushions?"

"It's just you." Ichigo kept his voice flat while Mizuiro chuckled from the kitchen where he was filling a glass with water. He held it up to the light thoughtfully before taking a sip.

"Actually, there are a few things that seem to have suddenly been refurbished in our absence." Mizuiro raised a brow and looked at Ichigo.

The redhead crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter. He honestly hadn't expected them to notice so soon but he needed to tell them about it anyway. "There was a break-in a couple of days ago while we were gone." Both of his roommates went still at that but he ignored it. "Some of our stuff got trashed but it's been replaced."

"Was anything taken?" Keigo spoke as he got up and darted into his room. But when he came out, he looked mildly confused. "Everything is exactly where I left it, right down to the underwear hanging off the closet door. You sure somebody broke in?"

"Well that was way too much information, but yeah. I don't think they took anything. They didn't even go into your rooms."

Mizuiro washed his glass and set in the rack by the sink. "That seems odd."

Ichigo shrugged. "I'm just glad nothing important was broken." He tried to sound casual about it but both of them knew him better than that. After watching Ichigo intently for a moment, Keigo came forward suddenly and peered closely at his face. The redhead recoiled a little bit. "What?"

The brunette's expression had turned hard as he fixed Ichigo with an even look. "Tell me he didn't do that."

Ichigo had no idea what he was talking about. "Why would Aizen have anything to do with somebody breaking in?"

"Not that. This." Keigo reached out and turned Ichigo's chin slightly to bring the healing bruise to the light. It was only a faded outline now, its color a dim yellow against his tanned skin. Ichigo had nearly forgotten about it since he'd gotten hit a week ago now. His eyes widened as he realized what his roommate was implying.

"No! Aizen didn't touch me." Well, at least not like that anyway. He nearly blushed and knew that he wasn't able to keep it completely off his face.

Keigo watched his expression for a moment before nodding slightly. Then his lips stretched into a grin. "Really." If anything, Ichigo's flush deepened. That seemed to convince his roommate more than his earlier denial. The grin faded a little around the edges and Keigo looked mildly apologetic for a moment. "Sorry. I just would have felt really guilty since I was pushing you so hard at the club. I don't think I could have forgiven myself if he smacked you around."

"It's okay. It wasn't anything like that." While Ichigo was comforted by his friend's concern, he hoped that they would just drop it and move on to something else. "So, I've got Ishida's show to go to tomorrow and I can't find my tux. Have you guys seen it?"

The two exchanged a look that clearly said they knew he was evading further questions about his weekend trip and the time he'd spent with Aizen. But they didn't push it. No, they'd bide their time and get it out of him by being so irritating that he'd have to tell them about it just to get them to shut up. Well, Keigo would anyway. Mizuiro might respect his privacy a little more. But there was a glint in his eye that made Ichigo a little uncertain about that.

"No, have you checked the hall closet?" Mizuiro picked up his bags and nodded at the mentioned door as he went to his room to unpack. Keigo grabbed his own bags and just tossed them into his room where they landed in a heap on the floor. They'd probably stay like that for several days before he even touched them again.

Ichigo headed to the hall closet to check it out. There was more room in there now that he'd used most of the boxes to cart stuff down to the dumpster earlier that week. And hanging there in plain sight was his tuxedo. He hadn't even glanced at it while he was cleaning up. For that matter, he hadn't even thought about it once he'd stuck it in there. When he pulled it out and pulled off the cover, his nose twitched. The fabric was a little musty.

"Here." Mizuiro plucked the hangar from his fingers and went to the cabinet under the sink where they kept the cleaning supplies. He pulled out one of those home dry cleaning kits and headed towards the door to the hall. Probably to go down to the laundry room in the basement. Mrs. Tanaka actually had a really nice setup complete with irons and a handheld steamer. (Which were all chained to the wall to keep people honest.) But it was still more than she needed to provide.

"But you just got back. I can deal with it." Ichigo felt a brief moment of discomfort. After all, it was his fault their apartment got broken into. He already owned them enough.

Mizuiro turned and gave him a look. "And let you shrink it? I don't think so."

"That only happened once," Ichigo said defensively. "And that was back in high school. How do you even remember that stuff?"

"I remember Yuzu was so happy that she had a new set of clothes for her dolls." Mizuiro's face was calm as he said it but Ichigo knew that he was silently laughing at him. The designer jeans that Ichigo had saved for weeks to buy hadn't shrunk that small. He could still wear them. If he stopped breathing when he zipped them up and stood still while he had them on.

He grumbled irritably. "Fine." And then he let out a quiet laugh. "Thanks."

Mizuiro smiled. "I'm a little restless from the travel anyway. It'll give me something to do."

After he left, Keigo came and draped an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. "Hot model chicks and skimpy designer clothes. You're so lucky. How the hell did you get invited to the show anyway? Isn't it some fancy fundraiser for rich people to show how nice they are by practically giving their money away?"

Ichigo shrugged. But not to brush Keigo's arm off. He was just indifferent about it. He knew Ishida really wanted him to come even if he was being snide about it. This was a big break for him and he had to be at least a little nervous. "Ishida asked me." Ichigo had no intention of telling Keigo that one of the models had asked for him personally. That would just open way too many doors that should just be left shut at the moment. "So, did you enjoy the trip?"

Keigo's eyes lit up. "Aizen is so freaking cool. I don't care what they say about him." Ichigo raised a brow at that but didn't say anything as he listened to a minute by minute account the brunette's stay at the resort. It suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't thought much about his family during all of this which wasn't like him. He really should give them a call.

A little while later, Mizuiro came back in with Ichigo's tuxedo in hand. It had been pressed and freshened and Ichigo was grateful that he didn't have to deal with it. He had enough to worry about as it was. Both of his roommates turned in early that night and he was left in the main room by himself. Picking up his phone, he called home. It was still early enough that they should be up. But as the phone started to ring, Ichigo winced. They were probably just as tired as Keigo and Mizuiro and he should wait until tomorrow. But before he could do that, Yuzu picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yuzu." "Onii-chan!" Her voice brightened immediately and he couldn't help but smile.

"How was your trip?"

"It was wonderful! I've never been to such a gorgeous place before. And every one there was so nice. I was a little sad that you didn't get to come with us. How was your vacation?"

Ichigo cleared his throat a little. "Um, it was good." He had no intention of elaborating more than that. There were a couple of clicks on the line as another phone was picked up.

"And how is my magnificent son who does his manly father proud by gifting his family with such a fine thing as a vacation."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. You didn't hurt yourself on the diving board did you?"

There was a snicker that could only have come from Karin. "Moron did a belly flop and nearly threw his back out."

"It was slippery and I tripped." All three of Isshin's children laughed at the obvious pout in his tone. They spoke for a few more minutes about their trips. Ichigo was glad that they'd had a good time and he felt a little lighter for the first time in days. He promised to come for dinner Sunday night. But a few minutes after he hung up, his phone rang again. He could see the same number that he had just called on the display.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, there's nothing to worry about." Ichigo's dad sounded unusually serious. "I just wanted a chance to talk to you alone."

"About what?" Ichigo had a sneaking suspicion that he knew but he might just be paranoid.

"Are you alright?"

Ichigo frowned. He'd been careful not to say anything about the break-in or the circumstances of how he'd initially gone on his 'trip.' "I'm fine. Why?"

"While I'm not usually one to look too closely at a gift horse, I _am_ curious about the sudden fully paid vacation." There was a quiet sigh and then a moment of silence. Almost as if his dad was trying to pick his words carefully. Which immediately put Ichigo on alert. "Aizen is a charming man but that doesn't change who he is. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Ichigo had stilled where he sat on the couch. He really didn't know what to say to that. His dad was a complete goof most of the time, but he had his more serious moments. Like now. And he knew he was asking because he cared, not just because he was being nosey. But at the same time, Ichigo wasn't about to tell him everything. That would just make him worry. Not to mention embarrass the hell out of his son. "Not really."

"I see."

"No, you probably don't but don't worry about it. Really. I'm capable of taking care of myself."

Isshin sighed into the phone again. "I know you are. But that doesn't stop me from being your father."

It was quiet for a moment and Ichigo plucked uncomfortably at the couch cushions. "He's not what everyone says he is." Jeez, that sounded defensive and petulant. Ichigo closed his eyes and let his head fall back. "Are you going to tell me not to see him again?"

"Would you listen to me if I did?"

"Probably not."

There was a quiet chuckle on the other end of the line and Ichigo relaxed a little bit. He was relieved that his dad didn't seem to be too angry. Just cautious. Which wasn't entirely surprising given Aizen's reputation.

"At least you're honest about it." Isshin's tone turned serious again for a moment. "Just promise me this. If you ever need anything, you'll ask me."

"Dad. . ."

"Please. Just promise me."

Ichigo clutched the phone tight in his hand. "I promise." There was no way he could avoid it even if he'd have to force himself if the time ever came.

"Goodnight, Ichigo."

"'Night Dad. And Thanks."

"Your welcome."

After he hung up, Ichigo took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He didn't feel like he needed his dad's permission do anything. But it was nice to know that he wasn't really going against his wishes. That would tear at him more than he'd like and the situation was already complicated. He looked at the phone in his hand and considered calling Aizen for the twentieth time. But his fingers stopped before he could dial. As much as he wanted to see him again, he didn't want to seem needy. And the guy was busy. He'd said Ichigo could call anytime but what if he was interrupting something?

The redhead pressed his free hand to his face and clenched his teeth. One thing at a time. He'd go to Ishida's show tomorrow and then he'd decide what to do. He knew that putting it off wouldn't change anything or make it any easier. Hell, he might even be tempted to put it off again. By the time he finally mustered the determination to call him, it might be too late. But he really was too tired to deal with it now. Anything he said would sound moody and irritable. No, tomorrow would have to be it. One way or another.


	16. Chapter 16

Weekend Getaway- Chapter 16

Ichigo pulled at his collar irritably and looked around the entry hall. There were crowds of people everywhere and he was having some serious personal space issues. People kept glancing at him and he knew that his hair was probably the cause. He hadn't really bothered to do anything with it since taming his wild spikes tended to take way too long. And he wasn't going to slick them down. He'd tried that once before and it just looked weird. Sighing, he ran his hands down his hips and forgot for the third time that his tuxedo didn't have pockets.

Ichigo looked idly for any familiar faces but didn't see any. There were overdressed, flashy people everywhere. Keigo hadn't been kidding about this being for rich people who wanted to show off. It seemed that they kept wanting to outdo each other. There was a gentle tug at his elbow that made him turn.

"You look a little lost. Let's go find our seats before these overdressed peacocks trample us in their hurry to look better than everyone else." Ichigo found himself grinning at Uryu's grandfather who stood next to him in a simple, yet elegant white tuxedo. He'd always liked him. The old man was stooped over his cane but Ichigo personally knew that he could lay someone out with it if they weren't paying attention. He held out his arm and the older man accepted graciously.

"Yeah, I think I'm lowering the value of their clothes just by standing next to them."

There was a quiet snort. "Don't devalue yourself boy. You're worth ten of them by yourself easily."

"Uh, thanks." Ichigo wasn't quite sure what to think of that as he led the way to the long lines of chairs. There was a warm pat on his arm after he helped Uryu's grandfather sit down. Ichigo turned to him.

"So, have you seen any of his stuff yet?"

"No, my grandson has been rather obsessively secret about his work lately." There was a soft smile beneath his bushy mustache. "But he's been working so hard on this. I'm very proud of him."

"Yeah, he deserves a break. I haven't seen much of him lately. Um, Ishida-san?" Ichigo chewed his bottom lip a little and tried not to hate himself for pumping his friend's grandfather for information. "Did Uryu say anything about any of his models?" It was bothering him that he really had no idea who the girl was.

"Not that I noticed." But there was a glint in the older man's eye that made Ichigo's brow twitch a little. Like he knew and it amused him. Why did everybody get on his case when it came to girls? He didn't have much more time to think about that before the lights dimmed and the crowd grew quiet. An announcer strolled out in something sparkly and made introductions. There were seven designers that had been chosen and of course, Ishida was last.

Ichigo tried to at least pay a respectful amount of attention to the others as the lights swirled and music throbbed through the floor. But apparently, he just didn't get fashion. At least not what these people considered trendy and 'fierce.' He just thought most of it looked weird. Odd colors, odder shapes and things that looked like they required a team of trained acrobats to get into. Most of it was for women but the few male models that strode down the runway looked like they'd been attacked by upset fans with scissors. He nearly laughed as a particularly fluttery piece actually came apart. And from the brief look that flashed across the guy's face, it wasn't supposed to happen like that.

And then Uryu was onstage introducing his own collection. He looked as calm as ever, but Ichigo could see the slight quiver of nerves that shivered down his spine. He doubted that anyone else had seen it. When the music came up, it was more upbeat than the rest. His pieces were widely varied and some of them looked much simpler than what had come before. But Ichigo knew how much work had gone into them. Ishida had certainly tried to show him enough times. But to his credit, everything fit the models perfectly. There were times Ichigo couldn't even see the seams.

He blinked as a tall girl bounced down the runway in a pale green rain coat that was transparent. She wasn't really wearing much beneath and that was a little surprising. Ichigo had never considered Ishida to be risqué at all. But he had to admit she looked good in it as she twirled her matching umbrella. He frowned slightly as he felt a tug of memory pull at him. It wasn't until she'd sauntered by his seat and turned to wink at him that he recognized Nel's smile. What the hell was she doing modeling one of Ishida's designs? Was she the one that had asked for him?

Ichigo's gaze flicked across the audience. She couldn't be here by herself. Was _he_ here? Ichigo clenched his teeth at the surge of adrenaline that made him giddy. But he couldn't see much beyond the strobe of the stage lights. Maybe Aizen would be at the reception after. While Ichigo was looking around, he nearly missed Rukia's entrance. But he shouldn't have. He had to look twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But no, she really was wearing a pair of overalls with a large rabbit gracing the front. He shouldn't be surprised really. The ears were the suspenders and he could see that the smiling bunny mouth was actually a pocket.

While it should have looked ridiculous, he was surprised to find that it didn't really. And she looked good in the outfit. And happy. Ichigo had to smile at that. Rukia twirled happily at the end of the runway before flouncing back to the curtain. He did a mental tally and realized that Ishida only had one piece left. Was this the mystery girl, or had it really been Nel who'd asked him to be there?

The music dropped slightly and became more ethereal sounding as the lights became soft. And when the model stepped out demurely onto the runway, Ichigo's jaw nearly dropped to his knees. Orihime stood wreathed in wispy folds of fabric that looked about as substantial as smoke. The silver grays complimented her skin nicely and made her hair glimmer like banked embers where it was held in a tight twist. She strode down the runway with her head held high, the subdued onyx jewelry she wore winking darkly under the lights. The gown covered everything but gave just enough hints of what was underneath to make you wonder. And it moved in silky soft flutters as she moved.

Ichigo was still blinking as she exited and all the models came back out for their final walk. The applause was deafening as everyone in the audience came to their feet. Uryu's face was flushed as he walked arm in arm with Orihime at the end. He waved at his grandfather who nodded in return before he slipped back behind the curtain. The crowd immediately dispersed and headed to the reception hall so everyone could rub elbows with the potential fashion stars. Ichigo held out his hand for Uryu's grandfather again only to be waved away.

"Don't let me slow you down." He was smiling behind his glasses. "I'm sure she's waiting for you."

Ichigo felt a small twinge at that. As much as he was glad to see 'Hime again, he really hoped that people weren't expecting them to get back together. He hoped that _she_ didn't think that either. Ichigo wasn't sure how to let her down without really hurting her feelings. He took a deep breath before following the crowd. Even though the house lights were up, he still couldn't see Aizen anywhere. But a lot of people had already headed out. Of course, he might not be there at all but he tried not to think about that.

As he came into the hall, a waiter stopped him with a tray of drinks. Ichigo grabbed a flute without really looking as he scanned the crowd. There was a small buffet and an open bar over to one side but everyone seemed to be too busy being seen to pay attention to anything beyond the drinks. Everyone was packed into such a tight space that he was still having trouble spotting anyone who looked familiar. But he did see a flash of white and headed over to Ishida. Just because he was preoccupied was no reason to ignore the person he was really here for. When he got close enough, he poked him in the shoulder.

"Hey, not bad."

Uryu turned with slightly narrowed eyes. "I'll have you know that I received the highest bids for my work."

"You deserve it. You've got some serious talent." He said it with frank sincerity but Ichigo nearly laughed as Ishida blinked at him in surprise. So much for not saying so to his face. But it was true and he didn't regret saying it as Uryu smiled, making him look happier than Ichigo had ever seen him. There were others grasping for the young designer's attention and Ichigo let them have it as he let himself float away through the crowd. He still didn't see any sign of Aizen. Or Nel for that matter and she should be easy to spot in a crowd.

"Looking for somebody?"

Ichigo whirled to see Grimmjow smirking at him. He wore an expensive looking tux with a sapphire cummerbund and tie. His hair had been slicked back but for some reason, it looked good on him. Aizen had to be here somewhere. Ichigo had a feeling that there was no way Grimmjow would come to something like this on his own.

"Is he around?" Ichigo hoped he didn't sound too anxious.

Blue brows rose a little before the other man's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "He's making a call." Grimmjow eyed Ichigo's tux and then his still wild hair. "You don't get out to this kind of thing much do you?"

Ichigo sneered. "The only reason you look any better is because you let your wife dress you." He let his eyes narrow as Grimmjow took a deliberate sip of his drink and glowered at him over the edge of the glass. There was a quiet giggle that made them both turn. Orihime was watching them both with amusement. It was hard to tell how long she'd been there. "'Hime." Orihime came forward and kissed the air by each of Ichigo's cheeks, making him blink. He'd almost thought she was going to kiss him.

"I think you both look good." Her eyes wandered up and down them both before coming back to Ichigo. "It's good to see you Kurosaki-kun."

"Yeah. Same here." And he meant it. Even though they weren't an item anymore and never would be again, it was still good to see her. He stepped back a little to take in the outfit she still had on. "You look incredible."

She twirled in place happily and beamed at him. "Thank you. But it's all because of Ishida. I'm just glad I had time to come back to be a part of it." She smiled at him. "And I'm glad you decided to come after all."

"I never said I wouldn't."

Her smile widened. "No, but I know you."

Ichigo felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "Yeah. You do. I didn't expect you to be here though. Don't you still have classes?"

"I'm working on my internship at the moment." Inoue's eyes glittered mischievously a little when she said that but Ichigo wasn't sure where that came from. He couldn't quite remember what her major was and didn't feel comfortable asking. She interrupted his thoughts. "I'll be heading back out tomorrow but I'm coming to stay at home after that for a little while. Maybe we can go do something together." There was no flirtation like she expected their potential outing to lead to anything more. It was simply as a friend who wanted to spend time with another friend who she hadn't seen in a while. Ishida signaled to her from across the room before Ichigo could answer. She smiled again and reached out to squeeze his hand before wandering away. But as she passed Grimmjow, she turned her head a little. "I told you."

Grimmjow blinked at her before looking back at Ichigo again.

Ichigo glared back. "Told you what? And how does she even know you?"

Grimmjow shrugged and didn't answer, choosing instead to keep nursing his drink. Ichigo huffed a breath and knew that he probably wouldn't get a straight answer from either of them if he asked right now. Sudden movement caught his eye and he saw Rukia bouncing up and down in her bunny overalls. Ichigo went over to her after giving Grimmjow a look that said he'd be right back. The other man made no move to leave or follow.

"I didn't think you'd come, Ichigo."

Ichigo turned back to Rukia. "And miss you in your little romper there? Of course not." That earned him a stern look as he knew it would. "I'm surprised you met the height requirement." Ichigo wasn't sure how she managed to gather herself up and look down on him when she was more than a foot shorter, but she managed. Before she could tear in to him, he just smiled. That made her pause enough for him to add: "But you still did better than most everyone out there."

Rukia grinned at him. "Damn right." She petted the rabbit on her outfit affectionately. "And looked way better too." Ichigo had to laugh. It died away quietly as another man joined them. Byakuya Kuchiki was not one of his favorite people and it wasn't just because he seemed to disapprove of Ichigo on general principals.

"Ishida-kun is asking for you, Rukia." Byakuya's impassive gaze showed nothing as he gave the message to his sister. She eyed the two of them before she left. The look she gave Ichigo clearly told him to be nice. He'd take it on advisement. Not that he'd start anything here. His eyes remained locked on her brother as he nodded.

"Byakuya."

"Your lack of manners is as appalling as always. As is you lack of respect."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, his fingers tightening on the glass he had yet to drink from. "Respect has to be earned. And you haven't yet. Not from me." The other man remained still but the temperature seemed to lower slightly.

"C'mon Ichigo." Renji moved in close but he wasn't foolish enough to actually get physically between them. "We're not here for that."

"Good thing." Ichigo spared a glance for Renji who looked a little uncomfortable.

"As I have at least a shred of decorum, I'll bid you good day." Ichigo watched Byakuya turn and leave but he didn't try to get in the last word even though he wanted to.

"Do you try to provoke him on purpose?" Renji drained his Champaign irritably when they were alone.

Ichigo just shrugged. "It doesn't take much. And I'm never _trying_. He just seems to be offended by my presence in general."

Renji sighed. "I know."

"Have you asked her yet?" Ichigo watched Renji bite his bottom lip. "C'mon, you're not honestly waiting for his blessing or anything are you?"

Renji's eyes flashed. "It matters, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry." Even though Ichigo didn't know why Renji was obsessed with having Byakuya's permission to marry his sister, he couldn't really blame him for being cautious.

"Don't worry about it." Then the other redhead smirked. "She's wearing the ring on a chain under her shirt."

"I think he might have a stroke if he knew that." Ichigo grinned. "Can I tell him? Just for kicks?" At Renji's stern look, he raised his hands in surrender. "Just kidding. Good luck with that. Seriously. If he doesn't think you're good enough, then he won't think anyone is." Renji sighed and relaxed when he heard that. "Thanks. You're still gonna stand with me, right?"

"Of course. But are you sure that won't mess up the whole deal? I mean, he really doesn't like me."

"It's not that he doesn't like you. You just confuse him is all." Ichigo raised a brow at that but didn't comment. Renji fixed him with an intense look. "He actually has quite a bit of respect for you. He just has trouble showing it."

"Right." Ichigo waved a hand dismissively when Renji opened his mouth to argue. "Don't worry about it. When the time comes, I'll behave myself. I promise."

Renji nodded. Then his eyes seemed to focus briefly on something behind Ichigo before he turned to follow Byakuya. The expression that crossed his face was not a happy one. Ichigo turned to see Grimmjow watching them. Why would he piss Renji off? Did they know each other too? Ichigo shook his head to clear it and went over to the blue haired man. He didn't look back to see what Renji thought of that, if anything.

"You know mister I'm-a-noble-and-I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass?" Grimmjow seemed mildly surprised by the possibility.

Ichigo shrugged again. "I went to high school with his sister."

"Byakuya doesn't seem to like you much. And there was a definite personal edge to his usual bitchiness. Not many people get that particular honor."

"He decided Rukia shouldn't go to the public college with the rest of us even though she wanted to. I made him change his mind."

"Really? You and what army?"

Ichigo bared his teeth. "Just because I got caught by surprise recently doesn't mean I don't know how to handle myself."

"Of that I have no doubt." Ichigo couldn't control the small shiver that traveled up his spine as he heard Aizen's voice behind him. He turned to find him watching them with a mildly amused expression on his face. Ichigo nearly frowned when he saw the mask Aizen wore for everyone else. But when he smiled briefly, genuine warmth showed through before it was quickly covered again.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side. While he was glad to see him, he wasn't sure why he seemed to be holding himself back so carefully. Had it all been nothing but a momentary diversion for him? No. That brief glimpse underneath was enough to tell him otherwise. But Ichigo was a little nervous just the same which tended to make him do things without thinking. He opened his mouth before he could do anything to stop the stupid that came pouring out.

"You afraid to tarnish your image by touching me in public?"

Aizen regarded him with a calm look. "I can assure you that's not the case."

Ichigo took a sip of his drink which was now warm. He could see Grimmjow fidgeting beside him out of the corner of his eye but he didn't seem to be in a hurry to give them any privacy. Ichigo looked away uncomfortably, regretting he'd said something so rude. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I honestly don't care what people think about me." Aizen shifted his stance and caught Ichigo's eye. "Or about us." That last part sent another little zing up Ichigo's back. As weird as everything had been, he liked the sound of that. But he was still wary for some reason. Aizen continued, his voice low and gentle. "My life is quite public in some respects. It occurred to me yesterday that I wasn't sure you wanted yours to be as well. And it might if we start spending time together openly."

Ichigo glanced at him then and tried not to look too shocked. "You're holding yourself back because your worried about _my_ image?"

"While I make it a point to discourage the media from focusing on me unnecessarily, there are always a few that manage to get a mere scrap and spread it into quite a mess."

Ichigo couldn't keep his lips from twitching at that. What an understatement. "And if I told you I cared less of what they thought than you do?"

Aizen smiled again, letting that warmth show through. "Then I'd consider you to be unique indeed."

Ichigo smiled back. "One of a kind."

"Do you have any plans for this evening?"

"Um." Ichigo swallowed suddenly. Well, so much for beating around the bush. "Not really."

"Would you mind accompanying me then?"

"Sure, I mean, no. Damn." Ichigo wasn't sure why he was so nervous now. They'd slept together and he hadn't been this tongue tied then.

Aizen's lips curled at the edges as he tried to hold back his laugher. "It's quite charming when you do that."

Ichigo glowered at him but there wasn't much heat to it. At least not from anger. "Yeah, keep laughing," he grumbled.

Grimmjow turned and led the way to the exit. Ichigo wasn't quite sure what to do with his hands after he set his glass down since he still didn't have pockets to stuff them into. They walked side by side as they headed out of the room. Despite not caring what people thought, Aizen didn't try to take his hand or put an arm across his shoulders. But Ichigo did feel a brief brush of fingers over his hair that was gone again just as quick. His heart thumped a little at the softness of it. Especially since he knew that was only the beginning.


	17. Chapter 17

Weekend Getaway- 17

Grimmjow had headed off on his own and when he came back, Ichigo wasn't surprised to see him pulling a limo up in front of the entrance. Ichigo glanced around and frowned for a moment. "Didn't Nel come with you?"

Grimmjow stepped out and leaned on the roof of the car before rolling his eyes. "She and Nnoitra took off already. They'll be at the restaurant."

Ichigo felt a warm hand on his back and he turned to see Aizen watching him with a thoughtful look on his face. Grimmjow snickered again. "You want me to take the long way to get there?"

Without looking away from Ichigo, Aizen ignored the comment. "Just take us back to the hotel and then go on by yourself." The unspoken promise had Ichigo feeling all fluttery.

"What am I supposed to tell them?"

This time, Aizen did look over, his face bland. "You could tell them I was incredibly distraught after having to fire my driver and needed some time to myself."

"Right." Grimmjow shook his head before getting back behind the wheel. Ichigo noted that he didn't bother to come back and open the door for them. Not that he cared. It was pretty much expected at this point. But he still wondered why Aizen put up with him. There had to be more there that allowed the other man to get away with such bad behavior as an employee. But Ichigo wasn't really thinking about that as Aizen opened the door to the car himself and held it for him.

He almost expected to feel a little indignant at the treatment. But there was no condescension in what Aizen was doing and how he held himself. If anything, Ichigo was pleased that a man who was probably used to people waiting on him all the time, was going out of his way for him. He nodded slightly before getting in and looking around the plush interior. The panel that separated the back from the cab was closed giving it a cozy, private feeling. It was nicer than his apartment in here and he couldn't help but rub his hand over the soft upholstery. Aizen got in beside him and closed the door. The car started to move and soon, they were pulling out into traffic. It was a nice ride too. He almost couldn't tell that they were moving.

Ichigo found himself a little flustered all of a sudden and let his hands sit in his lap. Aizen cocked his head and watched him for a moment before reaching out to touch his hair again. Ichigo closed his eyes a little at the feel of fingers running through his orange spikes. It felt nice. Encouraged, Aizen cupped his cheek as he rubbed his thumb lightly along Ichigo's cheekbone.

"We could go to the restaurant if you would prefer that." Aizen hoped that wasn't the case. He had no desire for food or other company at the moment. It was odd. While he'd felt attraction to certain others in the past, it was never this strong. This distracting. Or this arousing. What was it about this one?

"Hnn." Ichigo blinked and looked up at him, forcing his gaze to be just as even. Fluttery or not, he was starting to know what he wanted. And right now, it wasn't to be surrounded by a bunch of strangers while he ate. It wouldn't matter how nice the place was. "No." He tilted his own head, mirroring his companion. "But a hotel?" Not that he minded, but he wasn't sure why they just didn't go back to his building. It wasn't that far.

"I've been meeting with a few people who came into town the other day. We'll be flying out tomorrow and it's just easier to work from there." When Ichigo's expression fell a little, Aizen moved closer to him. "I'll be back in three days."

Ichigo's lips quirked a little. It was almost as if Aizen were worried that he would be disappointed by his departure. He wasn't really. But he was hoping to spend a little more time with him than that. "So it's not just a one time thing tonight?" The implication that they'd get together when he got back was pretty obvious. Ichigo sighed as Aizen brought their lips together softly. His gaze was heavy and heated when he pulled back.

"Since we've already had more than a 'one time thing,' no it's not." Aizen allowed himself a little smirk and Ichigo smiled at him. "You could come with me if you want to. Italy is lovely this time of year."

Ichigo wasn't prone to sudden decisions but he was honestly tempted. And he knew it wasn't just an idle offer. Aizen really would take him if he said yes. Except. . . "Crap, I have finals this week." While his professors were relatively forgiving, that would be pushing it.

"A rain check then. I'll just have make some fond memories to take with me on the trip." He leaned in to kiss Ichigo again. It was a soft tangle of lips and tongues. Neither seemed inclined to rush things no matter how much heat was rising between them.

When the redhead pulled back this time, he fixed Aizen with serious look. He didn't want to kill the mood but he didn't want to forget either. No amount of great sex could completely eclipse the underlying issues that had been between them since they first met. "We're not done talking you know." The seriousness of his tone was almost lost since he was practically in the other man's lap. But he still felt the need to make himself clear.

"Of course not."

Ichigo wasn't sure if he was serious or if he was just humoring him. Right now, Aizen didn't look like he was thinking about anything more than stripping Ichigo out of his tuxedo and he could feel heat on his face. The other man sighed and was quiet for a moment.

"I should be glad that at least one of us is thinking with a bit of clarity." Aizen watched him, his gaze a little more level now. Ichigo wasn't going to tell him that the 'bit of clarity' was slowly eroding away under his hormones. "You're right. There are things we should discuss. But not right now."

"I didn't say it had to be now." Ichigo leaned against him and put his head on Aizen's shoulder. He felt a hand in his hair again and closed his eyes while he sighed. "I just wanted to get that thought out before we went any farther."

"When I come back from my trip, I'll tell you everything I can." There was a pause as if he were considering something. "I promise."

Ichigo couldn't doubt the sincerity in his tone. Straightening, he pulled himself fully into Aizen's lap and straddled his thighs. He smirked when he heard the other man's quick intake of breath. Ichigo looked up when the car stopped and he saw that they'd pulled up in front of the hotel. Turning back to Aizen, he lowered his lids and shifted where he sat. "You know, we could always ask him to drive around the block a few times."

Aizen laughed and cupped his face before kissing him deeply. "As much as it would amuse me to irritate Grimmjow, it wouldn't be enough."

Ichigo chuckled and slid to the side so he could tug at his slightly skewed clothes. Aizen shot him one last look before he preceded him out of the car and held out his hand. Ichigo took it without hesitation an allowed himself to be pulled up and out. The car started to roll away as soon as the door closed. But Ichigo was too distracted to notice. Aizen kept his hand, linking their fingers as he moved up to the front door. The doorman opened it smoothly and nodded as Aizen stepped through.

The lobby was plush and expensive looking. Ichigo doubted he could ever afford a room here on his own. Not that it mattered. The only reason he was here was because of Aizen and to be honest, he would have gone just about anywhere with him. They bypassed the main bank of elevators and went to a smaller door set off to the side. There was no button, just a small keypad. So, a private elevator. Probably for a suite near the top. Nice. Once inside, Aizen leaned down to kiss him again and Ichigo tilted his face up to meet him.

A detached part of Ichigo's brain was giving a running commentary of where he was and what he was doing. Which was currently participating in a booty call for one of the richest men in the world in one of the most exclusive hotels in the city. He almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. And after the craziness of the previous weekend too. But Ichigo couldn't deny his attraction to the other man. There was something about him that pulled at him and it had nothing to do with his money or influence. It was actually the quiet, sincere moments that kept drawing him. And while those could be faked by someone who knew what they were doing, Ichigo was sure that wasn't the case where he was concerned. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he did.

Aizen's lips trailed down over his chin and Ichigo felt his tie loosening and his shirt being unbuttoned to bare his throat. Tilting his head back, he leaned in against the other man. Necking in an elevator. Who knew it would be such a turn on? He could already feel the tingling build of arousal as he felt the warm wetness of Aizen's mouth on his neck. His breath hitched as he felt the graze of teeth just behind his ear. Yeah, definitely a turn on. Coupled with the slight lifting sensation of the elevator rising, he was already getting hard. Good grief, he had no control when it came to this man.

The door finally opened with a soft ding and Aizen guided them inside a large foyer. There was no hallway with other doors. It seemed that this was the only suite on this floor. They continued to move into a large main room, all the while slipping off pieces of clothing here and there. Several other doors led to other rooms, one of them obviously the bedroom but Aizen didn't make it that far. They flopped gracelessly down onto the couch with Ichigo pinned underneath. Not that he minded.

Aizen took a moment to gaze down at Ichigo who lay calmly beneath him. Well, he wasn't entirely calm. His breaths had deepened and it was obvious how aroused he was at the moment. Tracing his fingertips down the redhead's cheek, he was pleased to see him turn into the touch. Here was something no amount of money could buy. Aizen nearly shook his head at the cliché. But it was true.

"Sosuke."

Aizen was surprised at the sensation welling up in him at the sound of his name on Ichigo's lips. So few used it and even fewer with permission. Leaning down, he caught his lips again and delved his tongue inside. He swirled it around Ichigo's as the younger man licked at him and moaned. He would have preferred the bed but his imminent need pushed all that aside. Aizen took no time in stripping Ichigo of what was left of his clothing. He let his hands wander over his bare flesh as the redhead arched into his touch. Pulling off the rest of his own clothes, he stretched out on top of him. The feeling of skin against skin was hot and made him groan into Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo shifted slightly beneath him creating a delicious friction between their bodies. Sosuke brought his fingers up to the young man's mouth and he sucked on them almost greedily. There wasn't much rational thought running through either of their minds right now. Ichigo's tongue curled around his fingers, making them wet with saliva. Sosuke drew his hand back and reached down to grip him. Ichigo's own hands found Sosuke's length as well and they teased each other before pumping in earnest. Their climax was fast and immediate, making both of them cry out before they came down from the quick high.

Sosuke leaned down to kiss him as his their hearts hammered in their chests. Ichigo tangled his fingers in the other man's hair while he rubbed his leg against Sosuke's hip. As fast and good as it had been, neither was satisfied yet. When the afterglow receded a little bit, Sosuke sat up and drew Ichigo with him before picking him up off the couch entirely. The redhead locked his legs around his waist and allowed himself to be carried to the bedroom. They rolled onto the plush mattress together in a tangle of limbs.

Taking the time to explore with hands and hot mouths, they tasted each other everywhere. Ichigo could barely think through the haze of arousal. Any hesitance he might have had before was gone now as he traced his fingers over Sosuke's body. There was puckered lump of scar tissue along his right hip and he trailed his tongue lazily over it. The other man groaned and shifted as he grazed his teeth over the old wound. Moving over slightly, he licked up Sosuke's length suddenly making the man beneath him gasp. Grinning, Ichigo blew lightly along the wet trail he'd left which earned him another moan.

Sosuke hissed out a breath as Ichigo took his tip in his mouth. For someone who didn't have much experience, he seemed to pick things up rather quickly. Never had he allowed someone to pleasure him like this. It was far too vulnerable a position to let himself be in. A deep sucking pull on his shaft made his breath catch again and he brushed his fingers over Ichigo's hair encouragingly. Reaching with his other hand, he pulled a small bottle from the nightstand. The sensations were incredible but he wanted more.

Ichigo pulled away gently when he felt a hand under his chin. Sosuke's eyes were dilated with pleasure as he gazed down at him. Ichigo crawled up his body to kiss him again. Sosuke rolled him onto his back without breaking the kiss. Ichigo raised his knees, offering himself to the other man shamelessly. This is what he'd come for after all. There was no obligation on his part. Not that there had been any when they were on the island either. Or in Sosuke's bed when they returned. Just need and desire.

Sosuke's slick fingers entered him and Ichigo's eyes nearly rolled back. He was surprised at how much he liked the sensation. They wiggled around inside him a bit, making him moan quietly. Shifting his hips, he moved with the touch. When they were withdrawn, he felt Sosuke slowly push his way in. Ichigo felt himself stretch around his length and arched his back a little. It felt so good. Even better than their first time. Ichigo pushed himself down and tried to draw him further into his body.

Sosuke touched a spot inside him that made his vision blur for a moment. And then he was moving. Ichigo felt himself harden again and gloried in the tension that thrummed along his body. They picked up the pace as they continued to move together. Their moaning breaths echoed quietly in the plush room that Ichigo didn't have the brain power to examine at the moment. He felt himself build as Sosuke's fingers curled around him again. Climax ripped through them both, waves of pleasure shimmering along their skin and right through their bodies to the core. It increased almost to the edge of pain before it crested completely and left them breathless.

Sosuke pulled out and lowered himself down beside Ichigo. It took a few moments before their breathing returned to normal. He drew the redhead close and was pleased when Ichigo snuggled into him. Sosuke let a smile curl his lips. It was always different with this one. Basking in the afterglow was also something he'd never really done with a partner before. He pressed his lips to Ichigo's hair and ran his fingers up and down his sweat damp back. The younger man sighed and relaxed completely in his arms.

No, he wasn't going to let anything happen to Ichigo. While he's already come to that decision, it solidified in his mind now. Whatever else may happen, he'd do his best to keep him safe. Pulling on the rumpled blankets, he wrapped them both and settled in to nap for a bit. They weren't done. It was only afternoon and they had the night to look forward to. And despite the current situation, he felt entitled to a little rest. There was nothing that needed his immediate attention and nobody would disturb them. He'd order room service later but right now, sleep pulled at him and he was content to drift for now.


	18. Chapter 18

Weekend Getaway- 18

Ichigo woke to the touch of fingers skimming over his chest and he sighed softly. The room was now dark and when he opened his eyes, he could just make out Sosuke's silhouette in the dimness. He smiled sleepily. The touch continued as if the other man were tracing something.

"What's this?"

Ichigo looked down to see the tight mound of scar tissue centered over his sternum. "Hmmm." He let his lips pull into a wry smirk. "Got stabbed with a wooden sword." He heard Sosuke think that over before he chuckled quietly.

"May I ask how that happened?"

Ichigo pressed himself a little closer and ran his own fingers over Sosuke's hip. "Since you've shown me yours, sure." There was another laugh and he couldn't help but join. His own wound wasn't something that really upset him. It was more of an odd embarrassment than anything else. "I challenged a guy to a duel and I lost." He pursed his lips as he thought about it and Sosuke took the opportunity to lean forward and kiss him.

"A wooden blade seems a bit. . ."

"Arcane and stodgy?"

"You can put it that way." There was a hint of amusement in Sosuke's voice.

"Yeah well, he's a stuck up guy who gets off on tradition. He picked the swords, not me."

"Does this 'guy' have a name?"

"You probably know Byakuya Kuchiki, right?"

"We've crossed paths briefly, yes. Is there any particular reason you had a near death wish that day? He's rather skilled, I'm told."

Ichigo took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh as he rolled over onto his back. "It was the only way they'd let me in the building. I went to high school with his younger sister."

"I remember reading about an incident a while back but the article was very vague. Something about upholding traditions and not mixing the classes or some such nonsense." Sosuke quelled the small flare of old irritation that rose up at the thought. Those days were long past and he wouldn't let it bother him.

Ichigo glanced over at Sosuke and watched him for a moment. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the dark, he could see the slight frown marring the other man's face. As if the idea bothered him more than his voice let on.

"Yeah, it was something like that. He didn't want her to go to the public college with the rest of us. He also said that it was her decision but I wanted to hear it from her."

"So you barged in and demanded to see her." The amusement was back as Sosuke rubbed his thumb over Ichigo's shoulder. "I can imagine how well that went over. He has his own private army to back him up and he's not fond of interruptions to his routine."

"Tell me about it. I think they thought it was amusing the first time. Even when they dumped my ass back out on the street when the duel was over. Bastard broke my wrist and beat me to hell and back." Ichigo snorted and fingered the scar. "Not to mention leaving a 'reminder' as to who my betters were. Whatever."

"I'm assuming you didn't turn tail completely since Miss Kuchiki is currently getting top marks at the Public University."

"I went prepared the second time." Ichigo laughed as he remembered the shock and surprise when he showed up after he'd healed and done some training. Until they denied him entrance and he kicked the doorman's ass that is. Then they'd taken him seriously. "Jeez they're so weird over there. Had to go through three of his guys before they'd even asked permission to let me up to his office. Anyway, he almost refused to fight me again."

"What made him change his mind?" If anything, Sosuke sounded interested and highly entertained by the story.

"I insulted him."

Sosuke leaned forward and kissed forehead. "And I wonder how you managed that."

"Hey." Ichigo shot him a mock glare. "You want to hear the end or not?" When Sosuke raised his brows in feigned innocence and Ichigo continued. "I was almost afraid that he'd pick a different weapon since I brought my own sword with me. But he was so convinced that he could beat me again. Something about being superior or some crap." Ichigo sighed again and nearly winced at the memory. He'd almost gotten his ass handed to him again that day. "He may have more finesse, but I'm faster."

"I'm honestly surprised that you were able to hold your own." Sosuke smoothed Ichigo's hair when he frowned at him. "That was not a comment on his your skills. He's a master swordsman with years of experience behind him."

"And I've got the scar to prove it." Ichigo smirked. "I'm also a stubborn bastard when I want to be. After we'd beaten the crap out of each other, I threatened to keep coming back until he let me see Rukia. I think that got me what I wanted more than anything else." He frowned again but not in an angry way. It looked more petulant. "Then she came in and called me an idiot. But not before telling Byakuya she'd already enrolled for the fall term and was going whether he liked it or not."

"Really."

"No, not really. Well, she _did_ call me an idiot and did tell him she was going. But I think that was just so he would stop fighting me. I'm pretty sure she didn't apply till after that."

Sosuke had no trouble picturing the diminutive but determined woman storming into her brother's office to break up what she considered a foolish fight. He'd met her once before and it fit with his initial impression. And he had an even clearer image of the redhead storming the proverbial castle to rescue a friend. No matter how the odds were against him. Trailing his fingers through the disheveled orange locks, he gazed at Ichigo who was staring at the ceiling with a thoughtful look on his face. Leaning in, Sosuke nibbled at his jaw line before turning his face to kiss him. They swirled their tongues together for a moment before sucking gently at each other's lips.

"Are you hungry?"

"Hmmnn." Ichigo let his eyes uncross for a moment. "Yeah."

"I'll call room service."

"Need a shower."

"Go ahead." Sosuke picked up the phone to call.

"You need one too." Ichigo spoke quietly and shot him a suggestive look before he got off the bed. Fingers tightening on the phone, Sosuke's mind went surprisingly blank for a moment before he blinked and came back to himself. He was no stranger to innuendo and had been on the receiving end more than once. But he'd never wanted to take up an offer so quickly before. Absently ordering a few things, he set the phone in its cradle before heading to the bathroom where the water had already started to run.

There were acres of gleaming tile and glass but Sosuke wasn't paying attention to any of that. Steam billowed out from the glass enclosure and he could just make out the smudge of orange and the outline of Ichigo's tanned body. The redhead didn't turn when he came up from behind and wrapped arms around his waist. Instead, he leaned back into the embrace as hot water rained down on them both. Sosuke pressed his lips to Ichigo's neck and tasted the lingering traces of sweat on his skin. Reaching for the soap, he slicked it along the younger man's body, his fingers massaging along the way.

Ichigo moaned and turned around to wrap his arms around Sosuke's neck and kiss him. It seemed that he'd become rather comfortable and forward now that he didn't feel like he was in danger. Letting the water sluice away the soap, Sosuke pressed him up against the tiled wall and lifted him up. Ichigo wrapped his legs around his waist to help support his weight, his fingers curling against Sosuke's shoulders as the other man entered him. The heat of the shower masked the rising heat their bodies.

Ichigo hissed in pleasure and leaned forward to bite at Sosuke's shoulder lightly. His own erection slid against the other man's abdomen as they moved and it didn't take long for him to go. The waves built even as steam continued to fog every reflective surface in the room. Sosuke came soon after and they continued to lean against the wall while their heartbeats slowed again. It was quick but good. Detangling themselves, they finished showering and dried each other before slipping into plush hotel robes. Ichigo had never had sex in the shower before and he nearly blushed when he thought about it. Actually, this whole situation still made him a little fluttery no matter how forward he appeared. If he let himself think too much, he'd drive himself crazy.

When they came out, there was a knock on the door as room service arrived. A hotel employee came in pushing a car laden with silver covered patters. He bowed slightly before taking his leave.

"Looks like you ordered for a crowd."

Sosuke gave him a smug look. "My attention was drawn elsewhere when I was calling down to the kitchen earlier."

Ichigo couldn't prevent the flush that crept up his neck again. He narrowed his eyes when Sosuke's grin widened. It was more for show than any sort of distrust but he was still curious. "I don't think you're so easily distracted."

Sosuke came over and ran his hands up and down Ichigo's arms before pressing his lips to his forehead. "This has been a week of rare firsts for me." Ichigo regarded him quietly for a moment as if trying to see if he was sincere. Strangely enough, he was. But he wasn't quite sure why he was admitting it out loud. He wasn't prone to opening up to someone else like this. Or doing it this often. Rare firsts indeed.

They went over to the small sitting area instead of the dining room which suited the relaxed atmosphere. The table seemed to formal for such an intimate setting. Ichigo curled up in a chair with his plate, a glass of wine sitting on the small table beside him. He wasn't much of a wine fan, but he had to admit that it was really good. Not bitter or sour at all. And it went well with the extremely good food. He watched Sosuke who sat on the adjacent loveseat as he twirled his fork on his dish.

"So, you probably know more about me than anybody else does." Sosuke watched him in turn without saying anything and Ichigo could swear he saw that indifferent mask come down again. But not completely so maybe they were making some progress there. He might almost think it was an unconscious instinct on the other man's part, but he was also sure that Sosuke was usually in complete control of his self awareness. At least most of the time. Ichigo couldn't imagine him doing anything unintentionally. "Tell me about you." Ichigo held up his fork. "I know. That was a really vague question. But I really don't know anything about you beyond what the websites and the media say. And that's not worth much."

"I'm glad you think so. While they can be surprisingly and irritatingly accurate on occasion, they have an extreme habit of exaggerating everything."

"Yeah well, I try not to believe until I see for myself."

"But like you said, your question was rather vague. What do you want to know?"

"Do you want to rule the world?"

Sosuke blinked for a moment. Not caught of guard by any means but that wasn't what he expected. There was no sarcasm to Ichigo's voice and it sounded like he actually wanted a serious answer. He had imagined the redhead asking him any number of mundane things like what kind of books he read or if he enjoyed sports.

"Why would you ask that?"

"You already own a chunk of the planet. Media exaggeration aside, it seems like a lot for just one person. And you don't really seem to be satisfied with what you've got. If I didn't know you better, I'd believe what they say."

"And you know me better than that?"

Ichigo set aside his plate and looked at him evenly. "Yeah, I think I do."

"This isn't the first time you've made an instinctual observation about me." And not the first time he'd been right about what he'd thought. Sosuke set his own plate aside and took a sip of his wine. "What exactly do you see when you look at me?"

Ichigo watched him for a moment as if apprising him on some unseen level. Sosuke had been measured by many people over the years, some with incredible depth and others not so much. It had never bothered him before and it didn't now. Not really. But he felt that the outcome of this particular inspection meant more than the others.

"You want more because you can have it and you know it. But I don't think it's about the possession itself. You'd give it all up tomorrow if that's what you really wanted. And you know you can do that too. Just as much as you know you could build it all up again without breaking a sweat." Ichigo let his lips quirk a little. "But I don't think you'd ever do that. While you don't really need everything you have, I think you enjoy it. At least enough to hang onto it." His gaze grew a little serious for a moment. "I wonder if there's a time when you had to go without and you're trying to make sure that doesn't happen again."

Aizen tried not the let himself feel unbalanced by the disturbingly accurate description of himself. That was more to the point and true than anything anyone had come up with before. At least to his face.

Ichigo looked little uncomfortable as he held his wine glass in both hands. "I'm just guessing really. There's nothing on record for you before you took over Hueco Mundo Imports beyond a birth date and driver's license. And info after that is still sketchy." Ichigo winced when Aizen's face remained impassive. "Sorry if I'm poking too much." He nearly jumped when Aizen started laughing. He couldn't help smiling at the surprised sound of it. But there was a little edge too. Like some sort of tension had been broken to let it loose.

Sosuke sighed deeply once he'd gotten control of himself again. He wasn't prone to outbursts, amused or otherwise. His reactions were generally more smooth and even than that. But he couldn't help but admire the frank tone of Ichigo's admission. "You're apologizing to me for looking into my background. That's truly priceless."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes a little. "I'm glad I amuse you." He smirked to take the edge off his words. Then he sniffed dismissively. "You're not the only one who can dig around. And just because I don't have as many contacts as you doesn't mean I don't have any at all."

"True enough." Sosuke emptied his glass and set it aside. "I've had world renowned investigators 'dig around' for clues on my past. None of them got further than you did. And some of them, not even that far. I can't say I'm surprised that you looked."

Ichigo shrugged. "Just curious."

"And rightly so. Our relationship has been anything but normal since the beginning." And it _was_ a relationship. There was no way Sosuke could deny that. The real question is where they would take it from here. "But you are correct on at least one point." And several others as well but he wasn't ready to admit that yet. At least not out loud at any rate. "I had a rather meager upbringing as a child with no reliable family to speak of."

Sosuke refilled his glass. His past was so meager that he hardly ever dwelled on it. The sword was the only thing he had of that time, a family heirloom that was beyond monetary value in its history. And the only reason he had that was because he'd tracked down the pawn shop his worthless father had dumped it in. He swirled the dark liquid in his glass, seemingly lost in the memory. "You're rather lucky in that aspect. From all appearances, your family genuinely cares about you." Sosuke focused on his wine. He hadn't really meant to say that last part out loud. But there was no taking it back now.

"I'm sorry."

Sosuke looked up. "For what?"

"For whatever memory put that look on your face. Sometimes I forget that not everybody has someone to take care of them."

"It doesn't matter now. It's in the past and can't be changed. And my present more than makes up for it." Sosuke felt himself closing down a little and made no attempt to stop it. He'd never really discussed this with anyone before and he found he didn't particularly enjoy it.

Ichigo set his glass down and came to sit beside him. "You might think it doesn't matter but I can see that it does. But you don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to."

"I don't need your permission to keep something to myself." If Ichigo heard the chill that had entered his voice, he didn't acknowledge it.

"No you don't. You'll do what you want because that's what you do. If that bothered me, I wouldn't be here. There will probably always be things you can't or won't tell me." Ichigo paused as if considering his own words for a moment before looking at Sosuke again. "I've been thinking about that a lot over the last couple of days. I'll take what I can get."

"You're placing an awful lot of trust in me. Especially since like you said, you don't really know me."

Ichigo's expression remained serious. "Since we've met, you've never given me a reason not to."

"And if I did?"

Ichigo frowned for a moment. "Do you want me to go?" Ichigo hoped he didn't. But that had almost sounded like a dismissal, like Aizen would do something on purpose to push him away to avoid complications. This was getting a little more tense than he anticipated and he wasn't sure how to fix it. But Ichigo knew that he didn't want to give up and just leave. There was something bringing out his own protective instincts and it was a little surprising. If there was anything that Aizen couldn't guard himself against, Ichigo probably wouldn't stand a chance either. But it didn't change the impulse that was pushing him to hold on. He felt a little naïve for thinking it, but he felt that he'd seen more of the man in front of him than anyone else had. Excepting his personal staff of course. There was a deep intimacy there that said he was very close with some of them for all his aloof mannerisms in public.

Sosuke swallowed. "No. I don't want you to go unless you want to."

"Then I won't because I don't want me to leave either." They both laughed a little at his wording, the growing tension melting suddenly in the wake of both of their admissions. They were left looking at each other with wry expressions on their faces. After a moment, Sosuke held out his arm and Ichigo moved in to curl up against him.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Pine for me piteously until you get back from your trip."

Sosuke laughed again and pressed his lips to Ichigo's hair as he held him tight. That was also more true that he cared to admit. He'd be thinking about the redhead while he was away. There was no doubt about that even though he knew it wouldn't get in the way of what he was doing. Unbalanced or not, he was still the same person and he took comfort in knowing he'd handle it like he did any challenge. It just might take a little more effort. But ultimately, it was worth it.


	19. Chapter 19

Weekend Getaway- 19

Ichigo tried to focus on his breathing as Sosuke trailed kisses down his sweat damp torso. The hot, wet path he was leaving made his growing erection twitch in response. They'd already gone again after eating right there on the couch. And here they were, starting up one more time in the bedroom. Those clever, experienced fingers were kneading his hips in a way that was making him extremely hard all over again. Was he really so easy that all it took was a small caress to get him going? Ichigo didn't really care at the moment. The throbbing wash of sensation was short circuiting something in his brain. There was a quiet chuckle in response to his breathy sigh.

"That sounded rather resigned." Sosuke swirled his tongue around Ichigo's navel briefly which drew out a low moan from the redhead.

"Ngh. I-" Ichigo was actually having trouble forming words. "I just. . . I think I'm kind of easy." Which was not really what he wanted to say and his next groan was as much frustration as it was pleasure. There was another laugh from the other man that made him frown. "Is that funny?"

Sosuke worked his way back up to nibble at Ichigo's lips. "A little."

Ichigo tangled his fingers in Sosuke's hair and tugged gently as he attacked his mouth in retaliation. He pushed his tongue inside and met very little resistance. Sosuke lifted his hips and positioned himself. Ichigo was still slick and moist from their earlier session which made it easy to slide his way back in again.

"Ah, ah. . ." Ichigo threw his head back and let out a little breathy cry with each slow thrust, the sounds bordering on moans. The heat built in him again and he let himself get lost in the feeling.

Sosuke continued to lick at the young man's body as he pushed him over the edge. How was it that he could still be wanting him? His past dalliances had never held his attention so long before. And he'd never wanted to be with someone quite this much. The boy baffled him. And he was far more intuitive than he had initially seemed. Sosuke's thoughts trailed away as his own arousal grew, the wave of it pushing everything else aside. With a deep sigh, he emptied himself as Ichigo found his own release.

There were a few quiet moments as they both lay together, breathing heavily. Ichigo curled up against Sosuke in complete happiness. He wasn't sure why, but he felt so utterly content at the moment. It was easy to forget everything and just exist for a while. He felt the brush of lips against his temple and sighed softly.

"We never had dessert earlier." Sosuke stoked Ichigo's back gently as he held him.

"Hmm. Too tired now. Maybe for breakfast." Ichigo almost winced that he was immediately assuming that he'd be staying the night. But since it was nearly one in the morning, it was probably a safe bet. But he shouldn't have been worried.

Sosuke chuckled. "Alright then."

Ichigo shifted as a thought occurred to him. "Are you going to be able to get enough sleep before your flight."

"I have a brief meeting later this morning but the plane won't be leaving until evening. You have me until then."

Ichigo was a little surprised at that. He propped himself up on his elbow to look down at the other man. "Really?" He wasn't sure why he asked or why it was so hard to believe since he'd been swimming in bliss earlier.

"Really." Sosuke reached up to cup his cheek and Ichigo turned into the touch.

"Sorry, I. . ."

"It's alright." Sosuke pulled him back down so he was nestled at his side. It wasn't surprising that Ichigo was a little doubtful. But he didn't need to be. Sosuke had no intention of leaving until he was good and ready. Yet another perk of being in charge. They both drifted off to sleep away the rest of the morning.

. . . . . . .

When Ichigo woke, he could smell something sweet in the air and it made his mouth water. The bed was empty when he opened his eyes and when he sat up, he saw Sosuke drift past the open door. It appeared that he was already up and dressed in a pair of slacks and a button down shirt. Ichigo pulled the blankets back but paused when he saw the neatly folded clothes that sat on the plush bench at the foot of the bed. Apparently, the closet fairy had contacts in room service. He nearly frowned but ended up shaking his head instead. Arguing wouldn't do him any good. If anything, it would only amuse the other man who seemed to be tickled by Ichigo's discomfort.

After showering, he dressed in the new pair of jeans and the soft t-shirt before padding barefoot out into the main room. The dining table had an assortment of breakfast foods including a plate of fluffy waffles. Apparently, sex made him hungry and his stomach complained loudly. Sosuke turned from where he was scanning stock reports in the living room and smiled at him. He came over to press a kiss to Ichigo's forehead.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Ichigo tilted his head up to offer his lips for another kiss which was readily accepted. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you." Sosuke smiled again. "I almost thought I'd have to prod you out of bed."

Ichigo laughed and sat at the table. There was a small ding from the foyer and he turned as he was forking a couple of waffles onto his plate. Sosuke seemed unperturbed by the interruption as he went to greet the visitor so Ichigo focused on the food that was calling his name. He poured some syrup before adding a handful of fruit. His fork was halfway to his mouth when Sosuke returned with his guest. Ichigo sat poised with his mouth partially open when Inoue came in with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun."

"Uh." To cover his sudden blank, Ichigo shoved the waffles in his mouth and started to chew. What was she doing here? He felt himself flush as he realized that she would know exactly while _he_ was here. That he'd spent the night here. With Sosuke. With Aizen. In his hotel room. The entire night. She could be flighty at times, but there was no way Orihime couldn't miss what was right in front of her. And she seemed so incredibly pleased with herself for some reason.

"Pardon the interruption, Aizen-sama. I have a few last minute questions before we leave this evening. The Omaeda account needs a few tweaks and I had a few ideas." She pulled out a folder from the bag she carried and handed it to him.

"Not at all." Sosuke glanced at Ichigo who was turning several shades of red and tried to cover it by tearing into his waffles. "It can wait if it's a problem."

Ichigo merely shook his head, unable to speak with a mouthful of food. Sosuke lifted his coffee cup to hide his smile as he took the folder and went to open his briefcase and get his phone.

Inoue came around the table and reached down to pick a blueberry off Ichigo's plate and pop it into her mouth. She brought her face down close to his so she could whisper. "The embarrassment is very cute. But just remember that there's nothing you have that I haven't seen." She giggled as Ichigo gaped at her wide-eyed before he shook himself and poured a cup of coffee. He added cream and sugar before handing it to her silently. It's not like she'd been totally shy when they'd gone to school together, but that was a little forward. Maybe it was something she picked up in college. She accepted the cup with a smile and took a sip, tilting her head to the side thoughtfully. "You two fit together."

Ichigo wasn't sure what to say to that as he poured another cup for himself. "Um, so what's up? I thought you were working on your internship."

She smiled again. "I am."

Sosuke came over then and handed the folder back. "Those should work out well. Look at the projections for the third quarter again and tell me what you think. I have a feeling they could do better."

"Will do." She set down her cup and put the folder in her bag. "I'll see you later this evening." Turning to Ichigo, she smiled again and winked before heading back to the elevator.

When she was gone, Ichigo pushed his empty plate back and sat with his coffee. He watched Sosuke over the rim as he joined him at the table, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Can I ask what caused that look?" Sosuke pulled a bowl of fruit closer and took a bite of melon.

"Just wondering why one of my long time friends is working for you."

"Inoue is quite talented. I was glad I was able to hire her onto my staff while she's still in college. It gives her a step up on other applicants."

Something clicked in Ichigo's memory. "Her scholarship. That was from you?"

"One of my companies, yes. And judging by that frown, I can see what you're thinking. No, I wasn't looking at you then. She's precisely the kind of applicant that we were looking for."

"She's always been smart." Ichigo took a deep breath. "But most people don't think so when they see her."

Sosuke smiled. "Which is why I made sure she works for me before she's hired by somebody else. Inoue has some rather unorthodox ideas at times but they've more than paid for themselves."

Ichigo allowed himself a small smile as he thought about it. "Yeah, they'd never see her coming." And she seemed genuinely happy. More so than he'd seen in a long time. Another thought made him frown again. "But what about Ishida?'

"What about him? He's also rather talented. He should do well in the fashion world." Sosuke refilled his cup. "The show was a charity event with the dual purpose of raising money and promoting new design talent."

"Then why was Nel modeling for him?"

"Because she wouldn't stop asking about it until we said yes." Sosuke nearly laughed at the memory of the fuss Nnoitra had made until she'd charmed him into it. "She's always enjoyed showing off and playing dress up. After going to the open casting call, she was picked by your friend." He fixed Ichigo with an indulgent smile. "Really Ichigo, it's not always about you."

Ichigo frowned at that and he actually opened his mouth to argue before he saw the glint in Sosuke's eyes and what lay behind it. He may look like he was teasing but something told him that Sosuke really wanted him to believe what he was saying. Ichigo sighed and forced himself to relax. "Alright." He rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "You're not going to miss your meeting are you?"

"No. The meeting was at eight and it's nearly eleven-thirty now."

Ichigo glanced at the clock and blinked. So it was. Hmm. Sex also seemed to make him lose track of time. His mouth quirked into a smile. Really great sex.

"I like that look much better."

Ichigo let his smile widen. "Of course you would."

"So, what would you like to do this afternoon?"

"Hmm. Dunno." Ichigo hadn't really put much thought into it. He'd fallen asleep right after the initial offer and then he'd been sidetracked by Inoue. After a few moments, there _was_ one thing that came to mind. He'd managed to forget about it for more than a week.

"I can see that you've thought of something."

"Yeah, sort of. There's a show that I wanted to see." Ichigo's face fell a little. "But this is the last day and it's probably sold out by now." Ichigo almost didn't say it because he though it was petty but it slipped out. "I was going to get tickets last weekend but well. . ." He trailed off not wanting to actually bring it up any more than he already had.

Sosuke regarded him over the rim of his cup but he didn't seem bothered. "I'm sure something can be arranged. What show were you considering?"

"There's a really good company that's putting on Twelfth Night."

"You enjoy Shakespeare?"

"Yeah." Ichigo felt himself flush a little for some reason. He'd never really talked about it with anyone before. "I know it's one of his more mainstream stories but it's always been one of my favorites." Ichigo had another sudden thought. He wasn't sure how deep Sosuke's info on him went. The other man knew who he was but he wasn't sure if he'd studied him right down to his hobbies. But it didn't sound like he was asking just to be polite about it.

Sosuke pulled out his phone. "I know the owner of the theater. I'll see what he could do."

Ichigo had a few mixed feelings. If it was anyone else, he'd say it wasn't possible. The show had been a sellout for it's entire tour and unless you knew someone, you were out of luck. He smirked a little. He certainly knew someone and he wasn't sure how he felt about using him, no matter how gently. But it appeared that Sosuke didn't mind. He spoke to the person on the other end of the line for a moment before nodding and hanging up.

"There was actually a last minute cancellation so we're in luck."

Ichigo couldn't quite hide his pleasure. He'd been looking forward to this for a long time and hadn't realized how much it meant to him. His worries about all the covert business from last week seemed far away right now so he pushed it aside. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. The last matinee starts at one. The theater's not too far. We could take a walk downtown before the show."

"Sure." Ichigo glanced at the dishes on the table as he stood.

"That will be taken care of."

Now that was something that was going to take some getting used to. Ichigo wasn't used to having people wait on him. Shaking his head a little, he went to go put on the sneakers that had been sitting next to the new clothes when he woke up. He could see that his tuxedo had been cleaned and pressed and it was now hanging in the closet. Always with the details.

Ichigo took Sosuke's proffered arm and let himself be led to the elevator. He actually started to get a little nervous as they headed down to the lobby. This would be the first time they were in public together and he wasn't quite sure what to expect. But there weren't any hordes of paparazzi waiting for them outside. Actually they hardly got a second glance from anyone as they moved off down the street. Ichigo nearly jumped when Sosuke leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"You were expecting a parade?"

Ichigo let out a short laugh. "Was I that obvious about it?"

"Not really, but I know what to look for." Sosuke brushed his lips over the edge of Ichigo's ear and breathed in his scent. He could smell hotel shampoo and the subtle scent of the redhead himself. There was something compelling about Ichigo that he couldn't put his finger on. Even after all his years of observing others, he couldn't quite identify what it was. Right now, he was squirming a little under his touch. Not really from discomfort but more from embarrassment. He chuckled and pressed his lips to Ichigo's temple.

They spent some time window shopping but neither was really interested in buying anything. They didn't make much small talk either and were content to enjoy each other's quiet company. There was a surreal quality to the outing but it was nice just the same. Before long, they'd made their way over to the theater and were sitting in a pair of surprisingly good seats. Not too close but not too far away. And the show didn't disappoint. It was great and Ichigo felt himself lost in it as he watched.

Sosuke was half watching the show and half watching Ichigo. He'd curled up in his seat and was staring at the stage, his attention undivided. Even when Sosuke put his arm around him. He just moved into the embrace automatically as he kept watching. And if Sosuke wasn't mistaken, he was mouthing some of words as the actors spoke them. Very cute. Sosuke actually had no idea that Ichigo was so fascinated by the bard. His initial runs hadn't gone that deep.

It suddenly occurred to him that he had to be careful with their relationship. There was a fine balance to what they had going now. He'd found out a lot of things about Ichigo that he had no real business knowing. At the same time, there were a lot of personal details that he didn't have access to because he hadn't gone that deep in his investigations. He didn't want to make him nervous or distrustful by blurting out something he shouldn't know. But he didn't want to look like a fool by asking stupid questions either. That last part surprised him a bit. It had been a long time since that particular worry had come up.

At the intermission, he took a moment to speak to the director who was loitering in the lounge before going back to his seat. Ichigo glanced up at him questioningly but he just smiled in return. No reason to ruin the surprise. They watched the rest of the show which was actually quite good. The acting troupe was world renowned and they specialized solely in Shakespeare. But it appeared that their reputation was well deserved. There was a standing ovation at the end that he had no qualms about joining.

As they moved toward the lobby, one of the stage hands came forward with the item he'd requested earlier. He took it and offered his thanks before they drifted away again.

"What's that?" Ichigo frowned at the item in his hand.

"Here. I'll trade you." Sosuke exchanged programs with him. The one Ichigo now held had been signed by the cast and crew. He looked at it for a moment before comprehension dawned on his face.

"Oh! Thank you." He looked up and smiled. "Really." Ichigo was a little surprised. This meant much more to him than anything expensive would have. And the thought that had gone into it meant just as much.

Sosuke liked that soft, surprised smile and he was looking forward to finding a way to see it again.


	20. Chapter 20

Weekend Getaway- 20

Sosuke and Ichigo had an early dinner at a small, cozy restaurant halfway between the theater and the hotel. It wasn't expensive or particularly exclusive but it was still really nice. Ichigo sighed as he took a sip of his beer and munched on a breadstick. The afternoon had been much better than he expected and not nearly as awkward. Just because there was a casual comfort between the two of them in the bedroom didn't mean that it was going to be that easy the rest of the time. He really wished he didn't have finals this week. He'd never been to Italy.

"So, what exactly are you going to do on your trip?" Ichigo wasn't really sure why he asked but he was a little curious. He had no idea how to run a huge company like that and wasn't sure what Sosuke did most of the time. Conspiracy theories aside, it had to take some business skill.

"Most of my business associates come here to meet with me but occasionally it's more advantageous to pay them a visit."

"And give them home court advantage?"

Sosuke smiled and even though it was warm on the surface, it had a certain calculated edge to it. "From their point of view, that would be the case."

Ichigo smirked back at him. "Why do I have a feeling that it doesn't matter where you are? You always have the advantage."

"Not always, but yes. It works that way the majority of the time." Instead of feeling intrusive, the questions had an amused edge and Sosuke didn't mind answering.

They sat back a little as the waiter brought their plates. It smelled so good. Ichigo wondered idly if this relationship was going to make him gain weight with all of the large, excellent meals he'd been eating lately. He really needed to get back to the gym. Taking a another sip of his beer, he sighed. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." And it was. Sosuke found he enjoyed Ichigo's mild discomfort when he gave him things. Not that he was easily swayed by pretty baubles. The redhead was harder to impress than that. And he did enjoy a challenge.

"I don't just mean today." Ichigo bit his lip. "You didn't have to replace the things in my apartment." He almost didn't want to bring up the break-in. But he hadn't really had the chance to thank him yet.

"I'm just glad you didn't immediately refuse."

A light blush spread across Ichigo's cheeks. "Would it have done any good if I had?"

"Not really." Sosuke was relieved to see Ichigo peer at him from under his lashes with a small smile tugging at his lips. He was mildly worried that he'd get upset. It was still a touchy subject. "Are your roommates alright?"

"Yeah, they're pretty easy going. I got it cleaned up before they got home." Ichigo's paused before asking. "Grimmjow's going with you, isn't he?" Ichigo wasn't really sure why he'd asked. It made him sound like he was afraid to be alone without backup. He didn't want to admit that it might be true on some level even though it was relatively easy to brush his apartment off as an unrelated incident.

"Yes. I don't like to travel commercially and he won't let anybody else fly his plane." Sosuke watched Ichigo think about that for a moment. "Nel will still be here."

"I wasn't asking for a babysitter." Ichigo's eyes flicked up in irritation but he wasn't angry really. After a moment, he looked around. Should they be talking about this in the open? For that matter, why was Sosuke out without his bodyguard? He hadn't seen Grimmjow since he dropped them off at the hotel yesterday.

"Problem?"

"No. Just wondering why we don't have a chaperone." Ichigo lowered his voice. "Should we even be talking about this here?"

"Don't worry about it. And I don't need a babysitter either."

Ichigo saw a glint in Sosuke's eye and decided to drop it. "Alright. I was just wondering."

"If you have any trouble, Nel will be there. Here. Call her if you need anything." He pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons. Ichigo felt his own phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out to see a text on the display. He tried to remember if he'd ever given Sosuke his number but decided it wasn't important.

"Okay." Ichigo put his phone away and poked at his plate. "When does your flight leave?"

"When I'm on the plane."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the smug amusement in Sosuke's tone. He could get over this. It wasn't a big deal. At least that's what he kept telling himself. They finished their meal quietly, their conversation shifting to more mundane things. They discussed Shakespeare and theater in general. Ichigo told a few stories about himself and his roommates and how they'd ended up living together during college after high school. After a while, Ichigo realized that he was doing most of the talking. Sosuke was attentive and responsive to the few questions he asked but didn't offer much himself.

Ichigo might have been irritated by that but he didn't think it was a conscious effort on the other man's part. It was probably a skill he'd developed over the years to get the most out of his contacts and business partners without giving up as much in return.

"Can I ask you something?"

Sosuke watched him over the rim of his coffee cup. "Yes."

"Are you happy with what you do?" Ichigo watched him blink in surprised. He'd have to remember that look since he was pretty sure it didn't cross Sosuke's face very often.

Sosuke had to think that for a moment. He didn't think anyone had ever asked him that before. Did he? He certainly enjoyed the things his money could buy but that wasn't everything that he did. The financial shifting and business end was interesting to be sure. And maybe he did enjoy the political maneuvering that went with it. But was he happy with it? It wasn't a simple question but Ichigo would have to be satisfied with a simple answer for now. There wasn't enough time to get into it at the moment. "Yes, I suppose I am." It was obvious that Ichigo didn't quite buy it but he didn't press.

"Alright."

They'd finished with dinner and dessert and Sosuke took care of the check. Outside the restaurant, Grimmjow stood waiting with the limo looking bored. Ichigo wasn't sure when Sosuke had called him or if he'd known where they were going to dinner from the start. But he guessed he'd have to get used to it. When they'd gotten inside the vehicle and pulled away, Sosuke turned to Ichigo.

"I hate to end our evening so early."

"It's okay." Ichigo leaned in to kiss him softly. "I had a nice time." He watched him for a moment before continuing. "And I'll see you when you get back on Wednesday." It wasn't quite a challenge or a question. Almost more like a dare.

Sosuke smiled. "Yes, you will. How about I pick you up that afternoon and we'll eat in." He watched Ichigo grin at the implication.

"You're on."

Soon, they were pulling up in front of Ichigo's building. He winced and wondered what Mrs. Tanaka would think about that. There was nothing that happened in or around her building that she didn't know about. But he couldn't worry about that now. She'd think whatever she wanted. Sosuke pulled him in for a long, lingering kiss and Ichigo found himself melting into it. He stayed pressed against him for a few moments before pulling away. "Again, thanks. For everything."

Sosuke brushed his fingers along Ichigo's cheek. "I'll see you Wednesday afternoon."

"Okay." Ichigo reluctantly pulled away and grabbed his tux from where it hung before getting out of the car. He resisted the urge to wave merrily at Grimmjow before he went inside.

When his key turned in the lock, the door to his apartment opened from the inside. Keigo had a smug look on his face as he leaned against it and blocked the entrance.

"Hmm. You're getting in awfully late. Have a good time at the show?"

Ichigo gave him an annoyed look and pushed past him but it was mostly for form's sake. "Yeah. So what did you guys do this weekend?" It was a pitiful excuse for a change of subject and he was pretty sure he wasn't going to get away with it. And he didn't.

"We almost didn't expect to see you so soon." Mizuiro was sitting on the couch with his laptop but he'd twisted around with his arm braced on the back. He was never as blatant or teasing as Keigo, but there was a familiar glint in his eyes.

Ichigo went over and hung his tuxedo in the closet before turning back to face them both. Keigo had shut the door and come over to lean on the back of the couch. They both watched him with amusement. Ichigo took a breath and crossed his arms. "Alright, I'll give you a one time offer that expires almost immediately. What do you want to know?"

Keigo jumped right in. "Is he really as rich as they say he is?"

"I don't really know or care. It's not like he let me see his bank book or anything."

"Okay. Why is it every time you come back after seeing him, you're wearing new clothes?" Keigo eyed Ichigo's current ensemble. "And expensive ones at that."

Ichigo sighed. "You're guess is as good as mine. I don't ask him to shop for me." There were a few more superficial questions mostly having to do with money that Ichigo didn't really have answers for. He honestly didn't know how much Aizen was worth or how much he owned.

"How about that hot chick with the green hair? Think you could get me her number?" Keigo's grin showed that he wasn't really serious about that last one. Even though he'd been gaping like a fish out of water at the club, he'd noticed how she'd draped herself over the guy with the eye patch.

Ichigo snorted. "Don't even look there. She could easily snap you in half." And she probably could. Ichigo shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. Mizuiro had been quiet this whole time even though he'd been paying attention. So it surprised everyone when he asked a question of his own.

"Do you like him?"

Ichigo blinked. It was a simple question but there was more unspoken beneath it. Taking a deep breath and thinking about it for a moment, Ichigo felt a quiet smile pulling at his lips. "Yeah. I really do."

Mizuiro smiled at him and for the first time, Ichigo realized that the other boy had been holding a certain amount of tension in his shoulders. He hadn't noticed until he finally relaxed at Ichigo's answer. "I'm glad you've found someone you enjoy spending time with."

"Hey! He spends time with _us_." Keigo turned to Ichigo with a piteous expression on his face. "Does that mean you're just- ack!" He was cut off as Mizuiro got up and dragged him into the kitchen by his collar.

"You left your phone here and your family called earlier. Are you still going over there for dinner?"

Ichigo nearly groaned. He'd forgotten all about that but there was no way that he could skip it. He hadn't seen them for nearly three weeks now. That wasn't all that long, relatively speaking but he had always been close to them. For him, it was a long time. "Yeah. I just need to check a couple of things and then I'll head over."

. . . . . . .

An hour later, he was being smothered by a hug from his sisters after he was nearly tackled at the door by his dad. It was just a normal night in the Kurosaki household.

"It's been a while, Ichi-nii."

Ichigo ruffled Karin's short spiky hair which made her grumble and duck away. He remembered a time when his sisters barely came to his shoulder. Now at sixteen, they were nearly as tall as he was. Yuzu smiled at them both, her long hair held back by a faded strawberry shaped barrette. It was well loved to the point of being nearly unrecognizable. Ichigo smiled back rubbed an hand over her shoulder.

"How are classes, Onii-chan? You have finals this week, right?" Yuzu led them all inside after Isshin picked himself up off the entry floor.

"I'm as ready as I'm going to be." Well, that might require a little more studying tonight just to make sure, but he wasn't too worried.

They all settled around the table to share the meal Yuzu had prepared. Since their mom had died, she'd taken over the household chores including cooking. She'd actually gotten really good at it, so weekend dinners with the family were never really a chore for him. He stared at his plate for a moment before taking a bite. It occurred to Ichigo that it hadn't been that long since he'd eaten and he wasn't really hungry.

"Is something wrong, Onii-chan?"

Ichigo looked up suddenly. "No, no. I just had a really late lunch. It's okay."

"You can take the leftovers back to your roommates. I'm sure they'll enjoy them." She would have sent them anyway but Ichigo just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, It's a treat for them to have something that doesn't come out of a package or a can. What about you? Summer break's coming up, isn't it?"

Karin smirked at the change in topic but brightened when she told him about the soccer camp she'd be attending. Yuzu said she would be staying home to help in the clinic. Ichigo took a closer look at the shirt she was wearing. For some reason, the fabric looked familiar.

"Is that a new shirt?" He felt kind of lame asking but he was surprised to see Yuzu brighten up, her expression absurdly pleased.

"I made it."

Ichigo blinked. "Really?"

"Don't sound so surprised, my son. All of my darling children are equally talented."

"It's not that. . . sorry. I almost forgot that you used to make clothes for all your dolls." She was actually a member of the handicrafts club at the high school if he remembered right. "It looks really nice. I just thought it was kind of familiar."

"It was a favorite shirt of mine that didn't fit anymore. So I bought some fabric that matched, took the old shirt apart and made a totally new blouse with it." Yuzu was beaming. Actually, it looked better than some of the things Ichigo had seen in the stores. Yuzu bounced in her chair. "Didn't Uryu-san have his first show yesterday? Oooh. I would have loved to go. His designs have always been great."

"Yeah, it went pretty well." Ichigo made a mental note to keep an eye on any shows Ishida had in the future so he could get her tickets. Maybe he could even show her some of his stuff up close. He was kind of an anal-retentive bastard at times, but he could be a softie on occasion.

Karin grinned at him. "I heard 'Hime was one of his models. Have you had a chance to talk to her yet? I heard she wanted to surprise you." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Once she'd gotten old enough to understand the idea of dating and applied the thought to her older brother, she'd teased him terribly. Ichigo felt himself flushing and hated it. But it didn't have anything to do with seeing Inoue again. He really didn't want to tell them about Aizen. Not yet. He still hadn't gotten it all sorted out in his head.

"And what about that cute boy that walked you home yesterday? Is my little girl in love?" Isshin put on a sappy smile and grinned at Karin.

"What! No! He's on the team. We don't. . . we aren't. I'm not, okay?" She spluttered into her drink, her own face getting red. But she wasn't targeting Ichigo anymore for which he was grateful. He looked over at his dad who gave him a small smile that all but said 'You owe me.' Yuzu was too busy giggling to notice. Ichigo nodded at him and took a sip of his own drink. With how his life had been going lately, he hadn't considered how complicated it might get at home. It wasn't necessarily uncomfortable, but he'd have to be on his guard until he figured out what to tell them.


	21. Chapter 21

Weekend Getaway- 21

Ichigo hitched his bag strap over his shoulder and left the classroom for the last time that semester. Thank freaking goodness. He'd spent the last two days studying and testing and worrying that he was missing something. But now it was finally over. He could just relax and focus on work. And on Sosuke. He'd be returning from Italy later this afternoon. Ichigo wasn't sure where their relationship was going but he'd missed him. Lame and sappy but still true.

As he took a shortcut across the quad and started walking down the street, he took a deep breath and let it out in a long, contented sigh. The sun was warm on his face and the weather was perfect. He didn't think it could get much better at the moment. At least not until a certain plane landed. Ichigo laughed at himself, unable to hold it in. He was well and completely gone over the slick rich man with the sly smile. Shaking his head, he continued on his way home.

Sosuke had said that Nel was staying behind. Ichigo read between the lines and thought that meant she'd be shadowing him everywhere. But he hadn't caught sight of her. Either she was really good at blending in or he was reading way too much into it. Not that he expected anybody to immediately jump him. Frowning, he scanned the area briefly just in case. It couldn't hurt to be cautious. And that's when he noticed what he should have seen way before now.

Lounging casually outside a café at the corner were the two men who had followed him home the night his life had taken that strange, irrevocable turn. They hadn't done anything more threatening than chase him the last time but he didn't want to take any chances. The larger of the two was reading a newspaper, his eyes hidden by dark glasses. The smaller one with the pale hair looked bored. They could just be there enjoying an afternoon cup of coffee on such a nice day. Right. And of course, Nel was still nowhere in sight. He did have her number but there was no way he'd call her just to get rid of these two. So far, they weren't even looking at him.

Ichigo turned away from home. Keigo and Mizuiro were there and he didn't want to involve them in this. He was moving through a park across the street and was able to keep them in sight out of the corner of his eye. So he saw the moment they noticed him and got up to move in his direction. Not out for coffee then. Not that he'd ever thought that to begin with. But he wouldn't run. Not this time. If they wanted a fight, he'd give them one.

There was a little voice in his head that prodded him relentlessly. What if they had guns? Their partners, the ones that had actually dragged him into the car, had been armed. He was being stupid and he knew it. He should call Nel and see if she could help. But he couldn't bring himself to do that. He just couldn't. It wasn't just a guy thing even though his justification on that was a little shaky. He hated asking anyone for help. And if he couldn't take care of himself, then how could he protect others? How could he even pretend to deserve his name?

So he ignored his inner voice of reason and moved into an alley between buildings. Fortunately, there was no fence cutting it in half this time. There was a recessed doorway that he slid into before carefully setting his bag on the ground. He pulled his hood up to cover his hair. No need to alert them with a flash of orange before he was ready. His heart had started to trip in his chest and the adrenaline that had surged when he recognized them was not helping. And the waiting. The waiting was starting to make him fidget. Were they still following him?

After a few more minutes, he actually checked his watch. Maybe he'd overreacted and they weren't really following him. Cautiously, he peered around the edge of the doorway. The alley was empty in both directions and he was starting to feel a little stupid. The reaction high was also starting to fade, leaving him tired and a little worn. Well, damn. Snagging his bag, he wandered to the end of the alley where he'd entered. Ichigo sighed and pulled his hood back when he saw the empty street. He'd never been prone to paranoia before and he didn't really want to start if he could avoid it.

Mildly disappointed that he couldn't take out his frustration on someone, he went down a few random streets trying to confuse his trail. Just in case they really were following him. He didn't like that he had no idea where they were. And he was sure that they hadn't gotten up from the café until they'd seen him. But after twenty minutes of wandering around he started to feel stupid again. Sighing, he detoured to a corner store to pick up some snacks before heading home. There wasn't anything in the apartment to munch on at the moment and Keigo had been whining. Now that the hyperawareness from earlier was receding, he tried to focus on something else. Stocking up on a few choice essentials, he used some of the extra money he'd been saving for a rainy day. He snorted at the contradiction since this was the best weather they'd had in a while.

With his newly filled shopping bag in hand, he tried to focus on something else even though he knew he should still be looking. Just because they hadn't approached him didn't meant that they wouldn't. Ichigo let himself get distracted enough by his thoughts that he didn't notice them until he was yanked bodily into another alley. His assailant used the grip he had on Ichigo's sweatshirt to toss him farther into the darkness. The redhead stumbled and fell, his roll sending him crashing into the legs of another person. His messenger bag slipped off his shoulder and the shopping bag went flying. The wiry blonde guy from the café wiggled his fingers in a condescending little wave as Ichigo tried to clear his head.

"Long time no see, Red."

Ichigo blinked at him before he was hauled to his feet by the person he'd fallen against. He caught sight of the larger of the two out of the corner of his eye. Huge hands gripped his upper arms and held him firmly. Ichigo twisted in his grip an tried to jam an elbow into his side. Surprisingly, he actually managed to get a good jab in but all it did was send a zing up his arm to his shoulder. What the hell? Was this guy made of stone? He could feel the rumble of his voice against his back.

"Stop playing and let's get this over with."

"Aww. Just because we have a job to do doesn't mean we can't have fun with it." The smaller guy wound up and clipped Ichigo across his jaw, making his head snap to the side. It had been a long time since he'd been in a real fight but he could never forget how much it hurt to get nailed in the face.

"Ung. . . job?"

There was a thin little laugh. "More like a message for you to take back."

Which hopefully meant that they weren't going to kill him. Ichigo felt another surge of adrenaline and prepared himself to fight back. He wasn't going to lay down for this. "So," He had to spit out the blood that was coming from his split lip. "What's the message?"

"Why would I tell when it's much more entertaining to show you?" A fist drove into Ichigo's gut and he felt some of the wind rush from his lungs. But the guy was leading his hits really obviously. Ichigo prepared as best he could and tensed his torso before moving forward to meet the hit before it really got up to speed. It still hurt but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Kicking back at the one holding him, he aimed for the nerve that ran down the front of his calf. There was a startled cry and the grip loosened enough for Ichigo to twist free.

He had a brief moment of satisfaction when he saw the surprise on the small one's face. And then Ichigo was on him. He'd been trained to fight since he was small. First with classes at that dojo and then on the street from the numerous fights he used to get into. Whatever information these guys had on him, it wasn't deep enough or they just underestimated him. He got in several hits and knocked the small guys' feet out from under him before the big one recovered from the shock of his own injury. Of course, just one hit wasn't going to keep the big one down. He came forward with a wide swing that Ichigo darted away from.

If he could keep his distance, he could make this work. But not if they continued to flank him. He needed to get away so he could keep them both in sight. A grip on Ichigo's ankle made him pause before his leg was yanked out from under him. Too much thinking. Had to focus. It didn't help that he was trying to figure out how they were connected to Aizen and why they were after him. Ichigo caught himself and felt the asphalt scrape the heels of his hands. He barely had enough time to reel back in order to miss a kick to the face. If he wasn't careful, he could loose some teeth here.

"Don't knock him out Edorad. I want him to feel it."

"Just hurry up. We're on the clock here." Edorad grabbed a fistful of Ichigo's shirt and lifted him up before driving a knee into his stomach. There was no preparation this time and he saw dark sparkles at the edge of his vision. Not to mention nearly throwing up what he'd eaten for lunch earlier. It was a bad hit and they didn't give him time to recover from it.

Ichigo spent the next few minutes being tossed between the two. Even though Grimmjow had said they were idiots, they seemed to know what they were doing and they worked well together. They coordinated their movements so that he was trying to fend off one while the other took a swing at him. This was far from any kind of ring where there were rules. And none of the bullies he'd fought in school had ever been this smooth. Part of Ichigo's muzzy brain recognized that they weren't doing any seriously permanent damage to him. But at the same time, it hurt like hell and it would show for a while after. Maybe that's the message they were talking about. But his thoughts continued to trail away as his body tried to shut down and protect itself from the pain.

"I think that's enough, D-Roy."

"Nah, just one more."

Ichigo barely felt the last hit that took him down completely. He'd managed to get in a few during all of that but it didn't compare to how they'd pummeled him. He was barely conscious when they dragged him up and carried him to the far end of the alley. He heard the pop of a trunk opening and tried to put up one last amount of token resistance. But they easily bundled him into the compartment. With a laugh, they dumped his bag on top of him and when it hit his abused ribs, the blackness finally took him.

. . . . . . .

A hard landing jolted Ichigo back into the painful grip of consciousness. He groaned and tried to move but his body wouldn't quite cooperate. An engine revved as a vehicle pulled away. They were just leaving him? Where? As much as he wanted to let himself fade into sleep again, he had to force himself awake. Rolling onto his side almost proved to be too much effort.

"Ichigo-san?"

He recognized that voice. And as hard as it was to put a face to it, he knew there was only one person that called him that. "H-Hanataro?" Or at least that's what he tried to say. What actually came out was a guttural choking sound.

"Don't try to talk."

Ichigo heard the beep of cell phone buttons and he reached out to try and stop him. Clearing his throat painfully, he tried again. "No. Please, no hospitals."

"But-"

"I'm okay." And he was getting marginally better. Marginally meaning that he didn't have to try quite so hard to stay awake. He didn't want to go to a hospital because they would tell his dad. Not to mention that they would probably involve the police. He wasn't sure how many of the rumors about Sosuke were true but he didn't think bringing in the authorities was a good idea. And besides, what would he tell them? That he'd been stalked and hand delivered to one of the richest men in the world? Yeah, that would go over real well.

Blinking, he tried to figure out where he was. He wasn't sure how he was going to get home. But when he looked blearily up at the building he lay in front of, he was mildly shocked. They'd dropped him off right in front of his door. Gee, how thoughtful of them. Hanataro watched Ichigo laboriously get into a sitting position before he levered himself to his feet. The usually subdued med student had an intense look on his face as he hovered at Ichigo's elbow just in case he didn't quite make it. Ichigo frowned at him when he dialed the phone again.

"It's okay. I'm not calling an ambulance. But I can't carry you up by myself if you go down again." Hanataro pursed his lips as he made some sort of internal decision. "Of course if you do, I'm taking you to a hospital whether you want me to or not." Turning away, he spoke quietly into the phone for a moment and then hung up. With Hanataro's help, they managed to get him upstairs without incident. For some reason, Ichigo was absurdly pleased that he managed the trip without needing to much of his help.

Keigo opened up the door just before they reached it. "Holy crap, Ichigo. What happened? It's like I'm having high school flashbacks."

Mizuiro came to stand beside him. "Is he okay?"

"I think it looks worse than it is." Hanataro helped Ichigo to the bathroom and propped him on the counter so he could give his ribs a gentle touch. It didn't quite make him black out but his vision wavered. "Luckily, it looks like they're bruised, not broken."

Like Ichigo thought before, it felt more like simple pain than serious damage. He winced when he turned and saw his reflection in the mirror. The pathetic redhead that stared back at him looked like absolute shit. "Well damn," he muttered. After shooing everyone out, he took a quick, thankfully independent shower before patching up the worst of it. Fortunately, they hadn't been using blades so he didn't need any stitches. Just a mountain of pain killers.

When he lowered himself into bed, Hanataro came in lean over him one last time. He probed gently as he looked for anything that might be broken before pulling out a penlight to flash in Ichigo's eyes and check his pupil dilation. Hanataro was a med student and he lived across the hall from them. Ichigo was just lucky he was the one to find him. If it had been Mrs. Tanaka, he'd never hear the end of it. And her first call would have been to his father. And the next would have been to the police. He was a little annoyed at the fussing. But he didn't feel he had the grounds to complain since Hanataro had respected his wishes and not called an ambulance.

"We can't let you sleep for too long. Just in case. The concussion you most likely have doesn't look serious but I don't want to take chances. I'm coming back later to check on you myself." The rather demure college student was seen as timid by most but he had a stubborn streak when it came to his patients.

"'Kay." Ichigo muttered his agreement as he was left alone. Keigo and Mizuiro would leave him mostly to himself. They had enough experience with him recovering from fights to know that's what he wanted. But it wouldn't stop them from checking in on him like Hanataro had promised. And they'd probably enjoy prodding him awake every couple of hours way too much. He sighed and tried to find a comfortable position but that turned out to be harder than he thought it would be. Sleeping might be out of the question. Ichigo idly wondered what he was forgetting. Something specific for this afternoon. He hadn't even finished that last thought before he slipped under.

. . . . . . .

When he opened his eyes again, he had to blink a couple of times to make sense of what he was seeing. Or most likely dreaming. As much as it was nice to see Sosuke, there was no way he'd be in his room. Not sitting on the edge of his bed in his immaculate suit looking down at him with a look of amused indulgence. The image was surreal and Ichigo almost laughed. Until the state of his body reminded him what a bad idea that would be. Now that he'd been lying down for a while, he was really sore. Everywhere.

"If you didn't want to go out, all you had to do was say so." Sosuke's voice was soft and mildly amused but there was something under it that put Ichigo on alert and snapped him fully awake. Apparently, he wasn't really dreaming. And it was starting to freak him out.

"What're you doing here?" Ichigo tried to sit but Sosuke pushed him gently back down.

"We had a date if you recall."

"Oh." So that's what he'd been forgetting. "Was gonna call." And he would have if he'd been conscious to do it.

"You're friends are quite protective." Sosuke gave him a wry smile. "I had to do some very slick talking just so they'd let me in to see you."

"Really?"

"They didn't back down even when Grimmjow growled at them. It was really quite impressive."

Ichigo turned his head toward the door and saw Keigo and Mizuiro peering in. "Yeah, they're cool." He smiled when he pictured the two of them guarding the door. It turned into a wince when the expression pulled at his split lip.

Sosuke reached out to brush away a stray strand of orange hair. For a brief moment, Ichigo thought he saw genuine concern color his face. And then it hardened. He knew the anger wasn't directed at him and hoped it never would be. "You're coming home with me."

The statement had Ichigo blinking. It wasn't a question or even a statement. Just a certainty. He saw his roommates perk up but whether it was due to the statement itself or the tone in which was delivered, he couldn't say. Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts. "I have work."

"Which you don't have to worry about anymore."

"I like my job." Ichigo looked back up at him and frowned, ignoring the slight pain that the expression brought on. But he didn't think that he had the energy to win this battle. He didn't even think he had the energy to be awake much longer. With the intensity of the look Sosuke was giving him, it was possible that he'd just take him anyway. Not that he ultimately minded. But he had a life here and he couldn't just drop it. "I need to call in at least."

"Which you can take care of when you're conscious enough to do it."

"Uh, do you want me to pack a bag for you or anything Ichigo?" Keigo looked less than pleased but from the look on his face, he seemed to know he couldn't do anything about it. Ichigo looked at Sosuke who merely raised a brow. If it were up to the other man, he wouldn't need to bring anything but his battered body. Turning his head back to Keigo, he gave him an apologetic look.

"Just give me my phone."

When Keigo brought it over, he gave Ichigo a serious look. "Is there anyone you want me to call?" Keigo seemed really uncomfortable with all this which was weird. He'd practically tried to throw them into bed together when they first met.

"No. It's okay." Both Keigo and Mizuiro looked doubtful. "Really. And I'll call my family to tell them where I am. Don't worry about that." He was getting tired again.

Sosuke turned to regard the other two. "Your loyalty is admirable. But I can assure you that he'll be safe with me."

"No offense or anything. This whole thing has just been weird." Keigo shrugged and looked uncertain for a moment, but his gaze was serious. He eyed Sosuke speculatively. "Nothing really bad ever happened to him before he met you. And the last two weeks have been nothing but strangeness. Dangerous strangeness. You don't exactly have a sparkling reputation in that department."

"Shrewd and honest to a fault. And daring. I can respect that."

Ichigo watched one of his best friends face off with one of the most powerful men in the world and felt oddly touched by it. Sometimes he forgot that Keigo was more than just a whiny, mildly obnoxious guy that was fun to hang with and to make fun of. He could be pretty shrewd when he wanted to. "Keigo, it's okay. But thanks." When the brunette shrugged again, he fixed him with a serious look of his own. "I mean it."

Mizuiro put a hand on Keigo's shoulder and steered him toward the main room. He looked at Ichigo before leaving his line of sight. "If you need anything, just give us a call. And let us know how you're doing."

Ichigo nodded, too tired to do anything else.

Sosuke trailed his fingers over Ichigo's hair one more time. "Are you ready to go?"

"Does it matter?" That got him a small smile.

"Not really." Sosuke stood and Ichigo moved to get up. But to his embarrassment, Sosuke gathered up his blankets around him and picked him up in his arms.

"Hey, I can walk." But even as he said it, he wasn't to sure about that. He sighed and rested his head on the other man's shoulder. Closing his eyes, he tried to relax as he breathed him in. Ichigo couldn't help smiling a little. "You even smell expensive." He heard the chuckle in Sosuke's chest against his hear.

"I suppose that could be considered as a compliment."

"Smells nice," Ichigo murmured. He was tired and hurt and being held by someone he cared about. It could be worse. By the time he'd been carried downstairs to the car, he was already asleep again.


	22. Chapter 22

Weekend Getaway- 22

Fury is an emotion that's most equated with heat. As if the sheer magnitude of the feelings roiling inside a person might combust at any moment. But Aizen's anger was ice cold as he carried Ichigo out of the apartment. He'd managed to hold up the mask of amused indifference for the most part but he'd felt it slip. And Ichigo had mostly likely seen it. There wasn't much he could do about that now. He made no attempt to hide it at all once the redhead had fallen asleep in his arms. If he'd been taken down in order to unsettle him, they might be watching to see his reaction. Let them. Let them see all they wanted. He'd deal with them later. And when he made that kind of promise, he kept it.

Grimmjow was loitering in the hall and didn't seem surprised by his employer's expression. When he saw Ichigo up close, his own face darkened. Falling into step beside his boss, he walked with him down to the car.

"Kid across the hall saw them dump him out front and drive away."

"Did he get a good look?"

"They're stupid even for idiots." Grimmjow opened the back door of the car that was waiting downstairs while Aizen got in. Once he was settled and Grimmjow was seated behind the wheel, he twisted around to look him in the eye. "I'll handle them."

"No." Aizen didn't have to look up to know that Grimmjow was frowning at him. "I want to be smart about this."

"Smart about what? D-Roy and Edorad seriously have it coming. If not for this then for a half dozen other stupid things they've done. It's not like I couldn't do it."

"That's not the point. In fact, that may be what they want me to do." Aizen ignored the puzzled look shot his way. "Are we leaving any time soon?" When he flicked his eyes up to the driver's seat, Grimmjow was clenching his jaw. But he turned and started the car before pulled away from the curb. "Let's go straight to the house. It'll be easier that way."

"Hnph. Whatever you want."

"Don't pout just because you don't get to go out and shoot someone."

"I'm not pouting. I just think it's stupid." Grimmjow's tone was sullen. He sighed after a moment. "I just hope he tore them up some before he went down."

"I can't imagine him sitting still while they worked him over." And judging by the bruising on his knuckles, he'd gotten in a few solid shots.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Right now? Nothing."

Grimmjow looked at him in the rearview mirror while he drove, his expression surprised and a little wary. "You're being awfully laid back about this."

Aizen returned his look and he knew it wasn't friendly. Grimmjow swallowed and focused on the road again. No. He wasn't laid back. He was thinking. Ten years ago, he would have sent out his enforcer without hesitation. But things were different now. Everyone who worked for him was different. Hell, _he_ was different. And he wasn't going to jeopardize everything that he'd built because someone else was trying to test him.

His gaze trailed down to the young man who lay propped against him on the seat. Aizen still wasn't sure why he'd been drawn into all of this but he wasn't entirely sure that mattered much anymore. Ichigo was a part of it, witting participant or not. The next question was how to keep him protected without changing who he was. There was a certain innocence to him that Aizen felt was rather precious. And pulling him fully into his world might tarnish some of that in a way that was irreversible.

His lips quirked in a rueful smile as he considered that his fortune hadn't exactly come to him through legal means. And the methods he'd used to get it weren't docile. But he didn't do business like that anymore. It was a necessity in the past and he didn't want to fall back on it now. Not that he hadn't wanted to. A least a little. He had to admit that. Sighing softly, he watched the city pass by.

His estate sat in the center of a large piece of property and was a good two hour drive away. He used the time to consider his options and how they related to his suspicions. They weren't clear but instincts rarely were. He'd let them settle in his mind before he made any decisions. Despite his anger, he could be patient. Making rash moves was not good for business on any level.

Twice on the drive, he woke Ichigo enough so that he was aware of his surroundings. He frowned and grumbled before shifting uncomfortably and falling back asleep. It was a small price to pay for keeping an eye on a possible concussion.

When they were nearly there, Grimmjow spoke up. "Are you going to let Szayel look at him?" He said the name with distaste.

Aizen met his eyes and watched him for a moment. "Would there be a problem with that? His medical knowledge is quite extensive."

"I'd barely let him touch my dog. And that would only be if I hated the dog."

"Is that a clinical opinion or a personal one?"

Blue eyes narrowed. "Does it matter?"

Aizen ignored the question. "No, I don't believe any of his injuries require serious care."

"Then why did you tell him to meet us at the house?"

"Does it matter?" Aizen gave Grimmjow a flat look when he eyed him in the rearview mirror. The other man sighed and turned his gaze back to the road. He may be temperamental and argumentative but he knew where the line was. Aizen had no trouble turning his back on him which was saying quite a bit. He'd do what he was told even if he didn't like it.

They arrived without incident and Aizen brought Ichigo inside before settling him on the bed in his room. He started to undress him and a chocolate eye cracked open to look at him.

"'M flattered I guess. But seriously. . ." Ichigo's voice was a quiet mumble.

Aizen chuckled and continued to check him over. He took the dressings off his wounds but nothing seemed too serious. The only things that still bled were the heels of his hands. They looked like they been scraped across the pavement. His gaze darkened momentarily before he set that thought aside and checked the rest. They'd been well dressed by seemingly experienced hands.

"Did you take care of this all yourself."

"Naw. Hana's pre-med. Lives across the hall." Ichigo blinked lazily. "Coulda done it myself but wasn't quite up to it." He winced a little when Aizen's fingers touched a sore spot on his ribs.

"Nothing seems broken or cracked. Just badly bruised."

"Hnn. Ow."

"Apologies. Your friends were very reassuring but I wanted to see for myself." He began to redress everything with the clean gauze that had been left on a tray on the bedside table. Ichigo was already drifting off before he finished. They'd said he took some meds right after he'd been dropped off outside his building but they had most likely worn off by now. Nudging the redhead awake briefly, Aizen gave him a couple of pills from the tray and a held out a glass of water.

"Hmmm. Thanks. . ." Ichigo mumbled before curling up. Aizen weighed the option of helping him back into his clothes before dismissing it and pulling the covers up over his bare body. The bruises were starting to darken and he hated the way they looked on his tanned skin. This would not happen again.

. . . . . . .

Ichigo woke and stretched gingerly. He was still sore. It was hard to tell how long he'd been in bed. Most of his recent memories were a jumble. He remembered that he'd been able to make it to the bathroom on his own but couldn't manage much else. And Sosuke. He'd been with him a lot. Ulquiorra brought meals to the room and Sosuke ate with him. Sometimes Ichigo woke to find him reclining on the bed next to him reading a book. A few times he would just be sitting there watching him. That was a little odd but it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. There were a few times that he remembered Sosuke waking him intentionally. Probably to make sure he didn't slip into a coma or anything.

As he rolled over and stretched again, a deep yawn made his jaw crack. And then he nearly yelped as a pair of sea green eyes appeared right in front of him.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo." Nel sat on the edge of the bed with a piteous expression on her face. He wondered what she felt sorry for. Freaking him out or staring at him while he was practically naked. He felt that he wasn't wearing anything beneath the blankets and pulled them back up over his chest.

"For what?"

"For letting this happen. For not being there when you needed me."

Ichigo blinked. What was she talking about. After a moment, it clicked and he frowned. Sosuke said she'd be around if he needed her while he was away. "Don't worry about it. Really. I can take care of myself." When she raised a brow in a look of disbelief, he sighed. "Usually. This wasn't your fault."

"But I'm still sorry. You're all bruised up."

"It'll heal." Scrubbing a hand over his face, he flopped back down on the bed. And bit back a groan as all his sore spots complained. He frowned a little. "Where's Sosuke?" Nel gave him a blank look and he sighed. "Aizen. Is he around?"

"Oh!" She grinned and giggled. "I forget. He's always Aizen-sama to me." It took her a moment to get over her nervous laughter. "He's out at the gate."

When she didn't elaborate, he scowled. "Why is he out there?" And since when did skyscrapers have gates? A quick look at the windows showed him an upstairs view of lush greenery that stretched into a well kept garden surrounded by a huge lawn. He blinked. This was not the fiftieth floor of anything.

"Oh he's keeping an eye on Grimmie who's talking to some loud guy that's trying to come in without a. . . what do you call it? A weren't? A warren?" She bit her lip in thought.

"A warrant?"

"Yeah! That's it. A warrant. Some pineapple head named Abba-something keeps demanding to see you."

"Abarai? He's a friend of mine." Ichigo fumbled with the blankets and then remembered that he wasn't alone. He hoped the heat he felt on his skin was from the bruises and not a blush. "Could you give me a minute? I need to get dressed."

Nel blinked again and then grinned mischievously. "Sure." As she flounced out, he called to her.

"Tell Sosuke to let him in." She seemed a little uncertain about that but she just nodded before heading out. Ichigo got up and winced again as he saw how the bruises had bloomed up and down his whole body. It looked pretty awful. As he glanced around, he found that his clothes seemed to have disappeared and he couldn't see a dresser anywhere. There were three doors. He knew one was the bathroom, Nel had gone through another so he tried the third. Before him was quite possibly the largest closet he'd ever seen. It wasn't filled to bursting but it could easily have held enough clothing to stock a small boutique.

Ichigo sniffed dismissively before digging around for something loose. The idea of anything tight made his ribs ache just thinking about it. There was a whole rack of things that looked like they could have come out of his own closet. If the fairy that lived in there had tripled their value and slapped designer names on them that is. He shook his head as he pulled out a soft pair of pants and a long sleeved t-shirt. No need to show of his battle scars to Renji. But one glance in the mirror showed him that he couldn't do anything about his face. No amount of makeup could hide that.

Sighing, he walked stiffly out into the hallway. Ulquiorra seemed to appear beside him suddenly and he fought not to jump. That guy could be so damned quiet.

"Your guest is in the foyer."

Ichigo couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic when he said 'guest' or not. There wasn't much inflection to his voice at all. "Okay." His muscles loosened up as he moved but everything still hurt a little. He couldn't remember the last time he'd taken something. When he got to top of the stairs that overlooked the entry hall, he could see Renji barely holding onto his calm. Which was pretty surprising since Ichigo didn't know that he had any calm at all to hold onto. He kept tugging at the jacket of his dark suit while flicking irritated glances at Grimmjow. The other man was leaning against the wall nearby with a quiet sneer on his face. Sosuke was nowhere in sight.

When the other redhead saw Ichigo, his eyes widened and he rushed across to the foot of the stairs. He stopped a few feet short when he saw Ichigo stop suddenly halfway down. Who could blame him for being cautious? The last time Renji had that kind of expression and he'd come at Ichigo, he'd been trying to beat him into the floor. He'd been the first person he fought when he stormed Byakuya's building. But right now, his expression was softening into worry.

"Ichigo, are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah." It wasn't a surprise that he'd asked giving how his face looked. But there was an edge to his words that was a little confusing.

"If you need any help, I can offer you protection." His eyes flicked to Grimmjow again.

"From what? I'm fine now." Okay, now he was really confused. Ichigo felt like Renji was trying to tell him more than he was actually saying but he didn't quite get it. With the way he was twitching, Renji looked nervous. Ichigo raised a brow. "Is something wrong, or have you always had that tick?"

Renji's expression turned to exasperation.

"Your friend is here under the impression that you're being held against your will." Sosuke's voice rang in the foyer even though he hadn't raised his voice. Ichigo turned to see him coming down the stairs behind him. He was in a pair of simple slacks and a loose shirt that appeared casual but there was no doubt as to who had the power in the room.

"He's. . ." Ichigo turned to Renji, baffled. "You're what? What gave you that idea?"

"We got a call from a Mrs. Tanaka saying that you had been abducted right out of your bed by a crime lord and one of his minions." Renji shot a dark look at Grimmjow when he said the last part. But he seemed to hold an equal amount of disdain for Aizen given his expression when he turned back to him. "Your roommates looked spooked when we talked to them and your neighbor across the hall said that you'd been beaten unconscious right before that." Renji's look had hardened by the time he finished. Ichigo knew there was no way he could deny the beating. It was literally written all over his face.

"Did she really say 'minions'?"

"Dammit Ichigo, I'm not joking!"

"Neither am I." Ichigo held up a hand when Renji's angry glare intensified. "Okay, I was with the last part. But seriously, I'm alright." He came down the rest of the way so he was eye level with him. "Really."

"I don't think you understand. You do know who he is, don't you?" Renji nodded up at Aizen who remained quiet where he stood.

Ichigo was getting really tired of defending him to everyone and reassuring them that it was okay. He decided to counter with a question of his own. "You do know who _I_ am, don't you?"

"Wha- yeah. What are you getting at?"

"If I trust him, what does that tell you?"

"That you're incredibly naïve, uninformed, and likely suffering from a head injury," Renji answered immediately.

Okay, so he'd walked right into that one. Ichigo glared back at him as he took in the dark suit. "Are you here on the job, or as a friend?"

"Why can't it be both?"

"Because you've got your head up Byakuya's ass half the time."

Renji tightened his jaw and seemed to be trying to regain his composure. "While I was trying to find you after your landlady called, I came across a statement that was given to the police in your neighborhood two weeks ago." He ignored Ichigo's frown as he continued. "Someone saw a kid with orange hair being dragged into a car."

"Your point?" Ichigo was actually starting to get a little nervous. Aizen hadn't said anything yet but it was only a matter of time before he pulled the 'mightier than thou' routine. Things would only get worse after that.

"When they canvassed the neighborhood, people said you matched the description the witness gave. But nobody could find you all weekend long. Any thoughts?" When Ichigo didn't' say anything, Renji tilted his head to the side. "'Hime was worried about you."

Ichigo's look darkened and Renji almost took a step back. "Don't. Don't you dare do that." Ichigo reached out and poked hard at Renji's chest. "You're either here because of your boss in which case none of it is his business. Or you're here as a friend and all I can say is that I'm alright. But you _do not _use someone else to make me talk to you. Especially not her." Ichigo figured that she was still in Italy so she couldn't know about any of this. Or if she was home, she'd know he was with Aizen and that wouldn't worry her either. Apparently, Renji didn't know that.

"I don't believe he needs to answer any of your questions, Mr. Abarai. And as I recall, your employer's security license doesn't extend this far from the city."

And there it was. Aizen's control issues come to light. Ichigo turned and shot him a hard look, his anger still high. "Cut it out! He's my friend. I asked you to let him in and I will ask him to leave. I don't need you throwing lawyers at him!" Everyone seemed mildly shocked by his outburst. And that he'd spoken that way to Aizen. Even Renji seemed mildly impressed. More so by the fact that Aizen didn't seem angry about it.

"As you wish. But just consider that I don't care for my guests to be interrogated in my own home." Ichigo saw the mask of indifference close down on Aizen's face. His hand remained relaxed on the banister but Ichigo could see a slight twitch in his index finger. He didn't think anybody else noticed. It was several moments before Ichigo turned back to Renji. The other man looked a little ashamed as he waved his hand vaguely in the air.

"I'm sorry. I just. . ." Renji smoothed a hand over his braid before he met Ichigo's eyes. "I was worried about you."

"I know." Ichigo took a deep breath and tried not to wince as it pulled at his sore ribs. He was getting tired and as his anger cooled, he was starting to feel the pain again. "I can't tell you what I don't know. I'm here right now and I'm okay. That's all I can tell you because that's all there is. Please don't make a big deal about this."

"Only if you're absolutely sure." Renji held his gaze steadily. Not with heat, not with manipulation or threats. Just with a frankness that conveyed how worried he really was.

"I am." Ichigo swallowed.

"Call me if you need anything."

Ichigo nodded and let his lips pull into a small smirk. "Same here if you need someone to hold your hand when you finally work up the nerve." From the way Renji's eyes narrowed, Ichigo knew he hadn't asked his boss for his blessing yet. Renji returned the smirk with a rueful smile.

"Okay. I'll see you later." He turned to the door, ignoring Grimmjow who escorted him out. Presumably all the way back to his car.

Ichigo watched him walk out quietly and tried not to feel apprehensive about what Aizen was going to say. So he decided to speak first. "No I'm not going to apologize for what I said. I meant it." He met Aizen's gaze and wasn't sure what to make of it. "He was worried and he has every right to be. But I can also tell him to take a flying leap if he gets on my nerves and I know he'll do it. I. . ." Ichigo swallowed again as his momentum wound down.

"You don't have to explain yourself." And he didn't really. While Aizen had felt a touch of righteous fury when Ichigo had spoken back to him, he couldn't help but be impressed by the way he'd stood up for his friend. After all, his candor was one of the things about him that had drawn his attention in the first place. He watched Ichigo who seemed to be in the midst of dealing with a certain amount of discomfort, both physically and emotionally.

"There are a great many people that care about you. At times, I find myself feeling a bit envious." The last was spoken quietly and Aizen didn't recall consciously having the thought before it came out of his mouth. He watched Ichigo's expression soften before he came up to stand next to him. He placed his warm fingers over Aizen's where they rested on the railing.

"You've got at least one."

Aizen reached out and cupped Ichigo's cheek with his free hand, brushing one of the bruises lightly with his thumb. Whatever anger or annoyance he might have felt faded away and he felt the shield of indifference come down again. But he didn't feel exposed as he feared he might. It was hard to let down the protections that he'd carefully built over the years. But Ichigo seemed to chip though them without much effort. What surprised Aizen most was that he didn't mind so much.


	23. Chapter 23

Weekend Getaway- 23

Ichigo closed his eyes and turned his face into Sosuke's touch as the other man cupped his cheek. That little incident with Renji had been diffused much quicker than he thought it would be and the tension that had been tightening his shoulders drained away. When he took a deep breath and sighed, it ended up growing into a groan. Now that he wasn't all worked up, his body had started to protest. Loudly.

"Still hurting?" Sosuke murmured.

"Hnn, a little." Ichigo moved up the steps one at a time and tried to make it look like it wasn't costing him. Sosuke moved with him, his elbow brushing his arm occasionally. He was close enough to catch him if he didn't make it but he was leaving him room to move on his own. It was a nice gesture but it wouldn't save him any face really. Half of the people here had already seen him at his most vulnerable and they were alone right now anyway. Ichigo swayed slightly as they reached the top and Sosuke's arm slipped gently around his waist. He frowned and tried to ignore the slight dizziness and the tight soreness of his body. "God, I feel so old right now."

"If you feel good enough to whine about it then it can't be that bad."

"Good? That seems like a bit of a stretch." Ichigo titled his head and eyed Sosuke with a look of mild disbelief.

"If you were quiet and withdrawn, I'd be much more worried." Sosuke let his lips pull into a small smirk. "But from the sound of things, you're healing well enough."

Ichigo snorted and continued on his way back to the bedroom. Sosuke's arm remained a warm, supporting weight at his back but under the circumstances he really didn't mind. He'd gotten dressed in a hurry to come see Renji and right now he really wanted a shower.

"Are you hungry at all? It's been a while since you've eaten."

"Shower first, then food."

"How about I draw you a bath?"

Ichigo looked up at him again and wondered if he meant having Ulquiorra do it or if he was going to take care of it himself. He'd been with him a lot the last couple of days and Ichigo wondered how much work he was missing to take care of him. It was a little unnerving to have the complete attention of someone who had so much else to worry about. But if he intended to hand off the task, he would have said so.

"A bath sounds good." And it did. Sinking into a tub of hot water might help soak some of his lingering aches away. In the bathroom, Sosuke led him over to the huge corner bathtub and set him down on the edge before turning on the water. After a few moments, steam started to rise and Ichigo took a deep breath, enjoying the warmth of it. Sosuke pulled a jar from the shelf and poured it into the filling tub. A sweet, clean scent filled the room and bubbles started to foam on the water's surface.

"For the record, they don't like to be thrown."

"What?" Ichigo raised his head from where it had fallen back to rest against the wall.

"My lawyers tend to take it rather personally when I manhandle them. I prefer steering them in the right direction and then sending them out."

Ichigo snorted out a short laugh. "Don't you mean point them at your adversary and let them off their leashes?" Ichigo was pleased to see Sosuke smile.

"Occasionally, yes. When the situation calls for it." Turning off the water, Sosuke pulled Ichigo to his feet and eased him out of his clothes.

"I can manage most of this on my own, you know." Not that Ichigo was offering much resistance at the moment. While he probably could have undressed himself, it would have taken a lot longer and been more painful.

"Yes, I'm sure you can but you'll indulge me." Sosuke helped him into the tub and sat behind him on the edge. It wasn't until he'd reached for the hand sprayer that Ichigo realized what he was doing. Sosuke gently wet down his hair and reached for another bottle before rubbing something fresh smelling into his orange spikes. The redhead made a soft sound in his throat as he leaned back while fingers massaged his scalp. He could already feel the heat of the water soaking into his body.

"So, do you mind telling me about your latest adventure?"

Ichigo sat quietly for a moment before answering. He shouldn't be surprised really. It had been a couple of days but they hadn't really sat down and talked about it. He sighed quietly. "It was right after my last test when I was walking home. I think they were waiting for me."

"Outside the University?"

"No. On the way home. They were at a coffee shop trying to look 'casual.'" Ichigo pulled his hands up out of the froth to sketch air quotes around the last word. He remembered the bored expression on D-roy's face and how Edorad had been holding a newspaper even though it was obvious that he wasn't reading it. Ichigo paused for a moment as he considered how odd it was that he actually remembered their names. But he guessed it didn't matter much. "It was stupid really. I managed to lose them I think. . ." Ichigo wasn't sure he wanted to tell him about trying to turn the whole thing around and ambush them instead. It sounded so stupid right now.

"But-" Sosuke prompted when he didn't continue.

Ichigo sighed again. "I tried to get the jump on them but it was almost like they knew. They didn't actually get me until after I thought they'd given up. Yanked me into an alley when I wasn't looking and handed me my ass." He trailed off in a sullen huff. It still pissed him off. He'd handled more than twice that many guys at a time back when he was in high school. He felt like he was getting sloppy and he really needed to do something about it.

"Did they say anything?" Sosuke rinsed Ichigo's hair and let his fingers trail down his neck to rest on his shoulder. His voice was still gentle but Ichigo swore that he heard a chill underneath. Like the anger he'd seen on Sosuke's face in his room when he'd first woken up, he knew it wasn't directed at him. He reached up and covered Sosuke's fingers with his hand for a moment before letting it slip back beneath the bubbles.

"They said something about a having a job to do and a message that they'd rather show than tell me." Ichigo turned around to see Sosuke rubbing the bubbles left from his touch between his fingers in thought. The redhead watched him for a moment before adding, "I think the message was for you."

"You're probably right about that."

"But it's kind of stupid really." Ichigo frowned. He'd been too out of it to really give it much thought up to this point. But it still didn't make much sense.

"How so?" Sosuke tilted his head a little and anyone who didn't know him might think he really didn't understand. But Ichigo figured he was trying to see if his companion knew what was going on instead.

"I mean, what were they trying to tell you? You don't even know who it is, do you? What possible advantage could they gain by pounding on me?"

"They could simply be showing me that they can touch what's mine." Sosuke fought the adolescent urge to bite his lip after that came tumbling out. His voice had been sure and even like he meant every word but he knew it was a mistake as soon as he said it.

Ichigo's gaze darkened and his expression became slightly belligerent. Sosuke hadn't meant it to come out sounding like that even though it was basically true. He didn't necessarily own Ichigo but he was his just the same. He'd taken responsibility for him since before they'd met, since the moment those photos had landed on his desk. Obviously, the nature of that relationship had changed drastically since the beginning but he didn't think Ichigo would appreciate the distinction at the moment. Tension tightened the redhead's shoulders as he turned around again, his posture stiff. But it wasn't from muscle aches. Sosuke had never apologized for something that was true and he wasn't going to start now. He didn't think that a stumbling apology would make much difference anyway.

"Don't be childish. You asked and I answered."

"So I'm a possession now?" Ichigo's tone was low and sullen with enough anger to make the words bite.

"No, we've discussed this before I believe. Nothing has changed since then." Sosuke waited patiently while Ichigo sat and gathered his thoughts. The only sound in the room was the gentle hush of the water in the bath and a few small splashes as the disgruntled young man flicked at the bubbled surface. Of course, he'd been in there long enough that only a few scattered patches of foam remained.

When Ichigo finally spoke, his voice was very quiet. "I don't like being used."

"At least we agree on that much," Sosuke answered just as quietly.

"I'm sorry-" Ichigo mumbled but Sosuke cut him off before he could continue by reaching over and opening the drain. He snagged a fluffy towel from the shelf on the wall and helped Ichigo stand. The redhead wouldn't meet his gaze as he allowed himself to be dried off. When he stepped out of the tub, Sosuke looped the terrycloth behind him and used it to pull him close before he started to gently rub at his hair. Only then did Ichigo look up, his eyes showing how tired he was. And apparently how sorry. It was obvious that he was feeling miserable beyond the bruises. Sosuke dabbed at a wet spot on his cheek and tried to keep his expression as open as he could manage. Despite how close they'd become in such a short time, it was still something of a struggle.

"I'll tell you a secret."

Ichigo raised a brow but didn't say anything.

"I believe this may have been done in an attempt to unsettle me."

The harsh snort sounded loud in the quiet bathroom. "That's not much of a revelation."

Sosuke clenched the towel in his fingers, holding Ichigo close against him. "No, it isn't. But I'll tell you what is." He had to swallow before he could get out the quiet admission. "It worked."

Ichigo couldn't think of a reply for that. He watched Sosuke closely and was surprised to see a shadow of distress in his expression. Beyond the anger, the self possessed confidence and the utter surety that he could have and do whatever he wanted, he really was bothered. And it didn't look like it was just because someone dared touch what he'd claimed as his. That last bit brought up a twinge of resentment again but Ichigo couldn't really deny that it was true on some level. He could have been difficult and demanded to be acknowledged as something more than just the other man's companion. But now was not the time for that. So instead he brought his hands up and curled his fingers against the fabric of Sosuke's shirt before leaning up against him and pressing his face into his collar.

Sosuke let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding as he gently wrapped his arms around him and laid his cheek against Ichigo's damp hair. They stayed like that for a while, neither having anything else to say for the moment. Until Ichigo's stomach interrupted them. He let out a quiet huff against Sosuke's shirt.

"You mentioned food earlier. Is that offer still good?"

Sosuke stroked his fingers against Ichigo's shoulder and pulled back a little to look at him. "I think we can figure out something."

The redhead tilted his head up and narrowed his eyes even though his expression was still relatively mild. "If I remember right, you said we'd talk when you got back. Is that still valid too?" He relaxed a little when he got a small smirk in response.

"We can do something about that as well." Sosuke lowered the towel and tucked it around Ichigo's hips before leading him out into the bedroom and then to the closet. Ichigo slipped into some clean, loose clothes that were soft against his skin. When they came back out into the main room, there was a covered tray sitting on the table in the sitting area.

"You know, if I didn't know better I'd swear Ulquiorra was psychic or had magic powers or something."

Sosuke's lips quirked up at the edges. "Yes, sometimes it appears that way." They sat and started in on the meal, content for the moment to focus on the food while they settled themselves.

"Where did you find him anyway?"

"I made him a good offer a while back and it's worked out well since then."

Ichigo speared a piece of broccoli and chewed on it thoughtfully before taking a sip of his tea. It was an odd herbal blend but he decided that it actually tasted pretty good. His mouth quirked up. "Does anybody ever say no to you?"

"Not often but it does happen on occasion." Sosuke smiled over the rim of his own cup.

Ichigo returned it, knowing that they were both thinking about their first meeting. He skimmed his recent memories and decided that not all of them were bad ones. And he actually liked several of the people that worked for Sosuke. "How did Ulquiorra end up with Grimmjow? They seem. . .odd." He waved his hand vaguely in the air. "I mean. . .together." That wasn't quite how he wanted to say it but he couldn't make it clearer at the moment.

"It didn't happen overnight if that's what you're wondering. Beyond that, you'll have to ask them."

Ichigo figured that Ulquiorra would just give him a flat look and not say anything. And Grimmjow. He wasn't sure if he'd laugh in his face or try to beat the crap of him. Either way, he didn't think he'd get an answer out of either one. "So, now we actually have some time to talk." Ichigo sighed. "We do right? You don't have any meetings or anything? I mean, you have been sitting with me the last couple of days. I can't imagine your business ever really being on hold."

"One of the benefits of having an excellent staff is that they can handle things when I need them to."

"Tosen and Gin?" They were the only ones Ichigo had seen in anything resembling an office environment. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Nel seemed to have different roles as Sosuke's employees. Of course now that he thought about it, there had been several other people in the private room at the bar that first night. But he hadn't seen them since then.

"And a few others as well."

Ichigo refilled his cup and held it in both hands. "Do you know anything about what's going on?" He swirled the liquid for a few moments. "I honestly haven't been able to figure it out." Not that he'd had time and he was sure that Sosuke had less. But at least he had people to help him out with that.

"I have a few theories but there is very little physical evidence to support any of them. All I have is vague suspicions."

"Which are. . ?" Ichigo didn't like the idea that a man with Sosuke's resources couldn't get answers but he figured the other man liked it even less.

"Are you familiar with my company?"

"Not beyond what anybody can read on the internet." Of course it would have something to do with his company. All those places that had gone out of business right after Ichigo gone into them had belonged to Sosuke. Something he'd read recently came to mind as he thought about it. "But it wasn't always yours right? Didn't it belong to somebody else first? Some guy who's name starts with B."

"Indeed. I acquired Hueco Mundo imports from Barragan in a hostile takeover."

Ichigo gave him a speculative look but it was hard to tell whether he was considering the business definition of the term or if he was taking it literally. Sosuke shouldn't have been surprised that Ichigo had looked into his company. He'd said as much before and it would be easy for anyone to find out who the old CEO used to be.

"Hostile," Ichigo murmured as he took a sip from his cup. Sosuke watched him quietly as he tried to gauge his reaction but he couldn't quite tell what he was thinking. The young man before him could be incredibly open with his emotions and thoughts but apparently, he could hide them when he was thinking about it hard enough. Right now, he looked thoughtful but there was a calculated edge to it. "Everything I've read about him said he was pretty bad. Something tells me that the hostile part could have come from anyone and he probably had it coming."

"I'm not sure what you mean. All his holdings and titles were signed over to me legally." Sosuke kept his expression relatively even as he sipped his own tea. It was true, legally speaking. It was the details behind what led up to the transfer that weren't exactly public knowledge or entirely law abiding. The word hostile seemed hardly adequate. Something of that must have shown on Sosuke's face because Ichigo sighed and looked away.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Sosuke had a moment of worry since Ichigo looked a little put off by that. "Does it bother you?" he asked quietly. He wasn't sure why it mattered. It never had before.

Ichigo looked back up, his eyes strangely intense. "No. It doesn't." His voice was even and sure, his expression making it clear that he meant it. And Sosuke could breath again. He didn't like being this tied to his emotions when it came to the younger man and wondered how he'd cope with it. Ichigo set his cup back down and watched him for a moment before speaking. "You were worried that I'd freak out about that." It wasn't a question.

Sosuke felt his jaw twitch as it tightened slightly and he fought not to sigh. He should know by now that Ichigo could read him better than anyone. "A little," he admitted.

"You shouldn't let it worry you. I knew what kind of person you were when I decided to go with you to the hotel after the fashion show." They watched each other quietly for several moments while they let the tension settle.

"For a moment, you looked like the one who was worried. I thought perhaps you were rethinking that decision."

Ichigo smiled. "No. But I have to be honest in saying there's a difference between knowing and really _knowing_."

"Knowing what?" Sosuke gave him an innocent smile in return. Despite the joking tone, he wasn't in the habit of openly admitting to felonies out loud.

"Right." Ichigo let out a short laugh. "Anyway, you asked me if I was familiar with your company and I am. Sort of. What does it have to do with what's going on?"

"As you put it, the former owner was somewhat less than magnanimous. And while he himself is long gone, not all of his supporters were run to ground when I took over. Some of them aren't exactly happy with me."

"So one of them might be messing with you." Ichigo frowned. "And with me."

Sosuke felt his expression darken. "A mistake from which they won't profit."

Ichigo raised a brow. "I'm glad you're on my side."

Sosuke's mouth quirked into a small smile. "You can rest assured that I am." He got up and went over to run his fingers over Ichigo's hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. It's not the first time I've been beaten up. I should be good in a couple of days." Actually, at the moment, he was getting really tired. A hot bath and a good meal had made him drowsy.

"I'm sorry that I didn't have better answers for you."

"Hmm. The part about real life that can suck is that sometimes there aren't any. At least not clear ones." Ichigo blinked his eyes and yawned deeply. "Sorry. Tired."

"But still able to make astute observations which is impressive." When Sosuke drew him to his feet, Ichigo leaned against him and put his arms around his waist. He didn't care how scary he could be or how many times he forgot that he wasn't negotiating a billion dollar deal. The rest of him, the part that enjoyed quiet restaurants and replacing second hand couches more than made up for it. Ichigo didn't put up much of a fight as Sosuke guided him across the room and put him to bed.


	24. Chapter 24

Weekend Getaway- 24

The next morning, Ichigo was wandering around the enormous house trying not to get lost. After they'd eaten breakfast, Sosuke had gone to his office to take care of some things that needed attention. But not before kissing Ichigo on the forehead with a gentleness that made the redhead blush. He'd been given the run of the house with the exception of the eastern wing where the employees had their rooms when they stayed here. Not that he'd been forbidden from exploring in that area but Sosuke had reminded him that some of them valued their privacy and guarded it in interesting ways. He'd been smiling when he said it but it couldn't hurt to be careful.

Of course, there were plenty of other places to poke around including the extensive grounds that stretched out all around the house. Ichigo thought the term house was a little inadequate but mansion sounded too pretentious. On the main floor, there was a huge ballroom and a formal parlor. Like Sosuke's building in the city, it was all very tasteful without being ostentatious. But what really caught Ichigo's attention was the large library. There were floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with numerous tomes and a few incredibly comfortable looking chairs. He spent a while looking over the titles that were a mix of classic and modern with an entire section printed in different languages. He'd be really surprised if Sosuke didn't speak them all.

As much as he loved reading, he was also a little restless so he moved on instead of curling up with a book. He could do that later. The kitchen and the dining room were immaculate but despite the spotless spaces, there was a feeling that they were actually used regularly when people were in residence. Ichigo managed not to jump when Ulquiorra came through on some errand of his own. The other man nodded slightly before moving on. He wasn't sure why, but the quiet stillness of the dark haired man made him a little nervous. Trying not to let it bother him, Ichigo went out through the sliding glass doors in the kitchen that led out onto a large patio. Across the expanse of manicured stone and arranged planters was a big sunroom with lots of glistening glass.

There was a large pool inside. It wasn't quite Olympic sized but there was enough space to do some lengthy laps comfortably. There were a few lounge chairs in seating areas that were designed to take advantage of the afternoon sun. Over to one side where the room extended deeper into the building, there was a much more irregular pool of water that was surrounded by lush greenery. It almost looked like some sort of indoor grotto. Ichigo had a feeling that while a person was sitting in the water, they could imagine that they were in some secluded tropical spot. He made a mental note to see if the water was as warm as it looked later. He went inside and walked around the pool deck to the door on the far side.

Here there was a spacious changing area with bathrooms and well equipped showers. And through the next door was a professional looking gym, fully equipped with various machines, free weights and a large open space padded with mats. Ichigo shouldn't have been surprised. When you employed your own body guards, why bother making them go out to buff up when they could do it in house. But from the way Sosuke was built, it was obvious he used the facilities too. Ichigo got a little tingly and warm thinking about that. Images of the other man sweaty and straining went immediately south and his pants were suddenly tighter than they had been a moment before.

Shaking his head, he went upstairs to change and then came back down. He was seriously lacking in the self defense department and it pissed him off. Ichigo had spent a good deal of his childhood fending off bullies and anyone else that thought they could push him around because he was different. His flippant mouth really didn't help him much but he'd trained in karate when he was young and continued to work out and practice as he got older. Not that anyone would have noticed from the way he'd been tossed around the other day. He was still sore in spots and would be for a couple of days but there was no reason he couldn't start out slow now. There was no way he was going to leave things the way they were.

Ichigo started out with stretching and some light movement. Anything heavier would have to wait until he healed a little more. But even past the minor aches, it was easy to fall back into the old routine of it and he lost himself in the repetition. Aside from not liking how he felt so weak, he hated being protected by someone else. He figured Sosuke would be happy keeping him wrapped up at home all safe but Ichigo didn't really like that idea. It hadn't come up yet, but they needed to talk about what they were going to do. Ichigo couldn't stay with Sosuke indefinitely. It would be the equivalent of moving in with him and he wasn't ready for that. They were getting so close in such a short time but he still had his own life and he wasn't just going to drop it. He wasn't even finished with school yet.

After a while, he slowed himself down. It felt good to move again but he knew that he'd feel it tomorrow. He flopped down on the mats and concentrated on his breathing for a little while as he listened to the thrum of his pulse in his ears. It was kind of nice that it hadn't been triggered by sheer panic that was driven by fear of losing his life. He let himself drift in the endorphins released by his activity and sighed deeply.

. . . . . . .

Something cold poked Ichigo in the face and dribbled over the bridge of his nose. It dragged him up out of sleep and he raised his hand to brush the touch away before settling again. The second cold poke was accompanied by a low throaty laugh and had him blinking before he opened his eyes to see what the hell was going on. His blurry vision cleared to show him what looked like the bottom end of a bottle. It took him a few moments to get his bearings and he shifted to get a better view. Grimmjow was holding the bottle suspended over his face and letting the condensation drip down to hit him right between his eyes.

"Wha-?" Ichigo glared at the other man. He was sore all over from lying in one position so long and it wasn't helping his mood.

"Bout time you woke up, kid. Catch." Grimmjow made like he was going to drop the bottle and Ichigo instinctively reached up to grab it. A quick glance at the clock on the wall showed him that he'd been asleep for nearly two hours. No wonder he hurt.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo sat up slowly and uncapped the bottle before taking sip.

"Me? I should be asking you that. There's more than a dozen bedrooms in this place and you wanna sleep on the floor?" Grimmjow stood from where he was crouching and stretched before taking a sip of his own water.

"Didn't plan on napping here." And he didn't. He'd just decided to lie down and rest for a moment. Ichigo took note of some new tight spots and took another drink from his water. "You didn't come looking for me or anything, did you?" He wouldn't put it past Sosuke to have someone keep tabs on him. The thought nearly made his lip curl but he tried to give the other man the benefit of the doubt.

"Nah. Came to use the gym and found a passed out redhead as part of the new décor." Grimmjow's shirt and shorts were damp with perspiration and his hair dripped with sweat. It looked like he really had been working out down here.

"I didn't pass out," Ichigo growled irritably. "I was just taking a break."

"Whatever." Grimmjow didn't mention how he'd freaked out when he found him sprawled on the mat. Ichigo was so deeply asleep that he hadn't even moved when the door opened. At first glance, it looked like he was dead. But once Grimmjow's hand was brushed irritably away when he tried to take his pulse, he finally relaxed and went on with his workout. He'd kept an eye on Ichigo and when he was finished, he decided that he'd at least wake him up enough to get him to bed. Aizen wouldn't be happy if he just left him down here. And he'd find out. It wouldn't matter if he was ensconced in the middle of an international conference call all morning. He would just know. "So, since you weren't catching up on your sleep, what were you doing down here?"

Ichigo sighed, mildly uncomfortable for some reason. Admitting that he felt weak to the other man seemed like a bad idea but he wasn't sure exactly why. After a moment, Grimmjow gave him a an expectant look and settled on the nearby weight bench.

"Well, you going to answer me or keep sitting there with a blank look on your face?"

Ichigo raised a brow. "I wonder what Sosuke would say if I told him you were trying to interrogate me."

"Believe me, if I were interrogating you, you'd be a lot less comfortable." Grimmjow laughed. "And you can tell him anything you want. I'm not worried."

Despite feeling mildly uncomfortable, Ichigo couldn't help but smirk for some reason. Grimmjow's unapologetic nonchalance just made him smile sometimes. And honestly, the other man had already seen him at his lowest and didn't let it lower his opinion of him. He seemed to have a sense of distain for humanity in general with the exception of a few people. From the oddly interested look on Grimmjow's face, he seemed to include Ichigo into that small number. The redhead sighed. "Yeah well, I thought I'd start working out again. Haven't had my ass handed to me in a while and I'm not in a hurry to have it happen again."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. You don't have much skin left that isn't bruised." Strangely enough, the other man sounded like he was trying to be reassuring.

"But I grew up fighting. I'd take on whole groups and get less banged up than this. I'm not a total lethal badass or anything but it shouldn't have been that easy for them." Ichigo couldn't quite help the frustration that leaked into his voice. "It was pathetic really."

"Dealing with neighborhood bullies is a totally different thing than being worked over by professionals."

"But I thought you said they were idiots."

Grimmjow snorted. "I also said they were dangerous too. Don't underestimate them just because they have a bad habit of being stupid."

"You know them well?" Ichigo figured that Grimmjow wasn't exactly a squeaky clean kind of guy but there was a maliciousness to the other two that he didn't seem to have.

"We worked together a long time ago. Before they thought they were better than they were. Like I said, I'm not sure who they're getting they're paychecks from now." He scratched at the corner of his jaw in thought.

"Well, they were good enough to get me and it seriously pisses me off." Ichigo chewed at the neck of his bottle as if he'd gnaw if off. Sighing, he leaned back and braced his weight on one of his hands. "I hate feeling weak," he muttered. It was quiet for several moments before the other man spoke again.

"You want to make sure it doesn't happen again?" Grimmjow was watching him with a serious look on his face. Ichigo wasn't sure exactly what he was offering. It could be anything from full time bodyguard service to taking care of those two in a less than savory way. Neither option seemed appealing.

"What do you mean?"

"I could give you a few pointers. Maybe spar if you've got any real skill." He smirked. "I promise not to wipe the floor with you. At least no completely anyway."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, immediately bristling at the challenge as he remembered their near throw down back at his apartment. "I could take you." It didn't matter that he wasn't entirely sure he agreed with himself but he still meant it. Grimmjow just chuckled.

"You're on. But I think it'll have to wait until you've healed up a bit. When you nurse your bruises, I want you to know they're mine." There was a sense of casual violence in his voice but for some reason it wasn't creepy or threatening.

"But you'll have to work for them."

"Makes it more fun that way. I don't like slaughtering weaklings."

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better. Minion," Ichigo smirked.

Grimmjow grinned. "I prefer 'Henchman' better. Sounds more menacing."

Ichigo laughed. As the sound trailed away, it turned into a yawn that was wide enough to make his jaw crack.

"If you're tired, you should go back upstairs."

"Actually, I'm kind of hungry now. I think I'll take a shower and go get something to eat."

"Yeah, Ulquiorra's floating around the kitchen and he's probably putting something together for lunch." Grimmjow stood and stretched.

"Look, he doesn't have to do that." Ichigo felt really uncomfortable having other people serve him. It wasn't really a problem when he was recovering since he could barely get out of his own way. But he felt weird when he was perfectly capable of getting something himself. As much as he told himself he should just get used to it, he wasn't sure he'd be able to.

Grimmjow held up a hand. "Honestly, it's easier to let him do it. If anything, arguing might offend him so just let it go." He sounded resigned and just a little amused.

"Alright." Ichigo still didn't like it but he supposed it didn't matter. "I'm going to go shower and change and then I'll be back down."

Upstairs, he took a quick shower and pulled on some clean clothes. Sore or not, it still felt good to get something done. He'd been doing too much reacting lately. Time to actually act for once even if he didn't know quite what to do.

Downstairs in the dining room, there was a large dish set out on the table along with six place settings. Grimmjow was seated on one side and Nel sat on the other. She beamed happily at Ichigo as he came into the room and patted one of the seats beside her. He couldn't help but smile as he went over to sit down. She dished out a plate of some kind of pasta and set it down in front of him.

"Uh, thanks."

"So, you're not completely without manners, I see." The snide comment came from the door where a tall dark haired man with an eye patch stood watching him. Ichigo remembered him from the club.

"Oh, Nnoi. Give him a break. He's had a rough week." Nel patted Ichigo on the shoulder before she fixed another plate and set it at the seat on her other side. Ichigo wondered idly who the guy was as he came over to sit beside Nel.

"I have enough manners to know it's rude when someone comes in without introducing themselves." Ichigo leaned forward and shot Nnoi a pointed look. The name sounded like it was short for something but he had no idea what. Across the table, Grimmjow smirked and chuckled. Nnoi narrowed his single eye like he was angered by the flip reply but after a moment, he grinned.

"Fair enough. I'll give you one thing, you've certainly got a pair. There's a lot of people who know better than to speak to me like that."

"Maybe I'd care if I knew who the hell you were." Ichigo didn't want to be rude on purpose but he'd be damned if he let anyone else try to intimidate him.

"Don't worry about him, kid. Nnoitra's got no depth perception."

"I can well see enough to knock you on your ass. Grimmie."

"Children, please. Try to retain a modicum of civility in front of our guest." Ulquiorra came in with a pitcher of iced water from the kitchen, his face as calm as ever. That was probably the longest sentence Ichigo had heard him say so far. The other man eyed the occupants of the room coolly before pouring Ichigo a glass of water and taking a seat next to Grimmjow. "Nnoitra is Aizen's head of security and while he can be uncouth, he's well suited enough for the job." Ulquiorra's calm wording almost reminded Ichigo of Byakuya.

Ichigo looked at the last place setting and wondered if Sosuke was coming down to join them. But everyone started digging in and he figured that if their boss was coming, they would have waited. Feeling his hunger stir again, Ichigo followed suit. He was pleasantly surprised by the light, savory flavor of the food. It managed to melt on his tongue without coating the inside of his mouth.

"Good afternoon everyone. I see we've already started." Nobody but Ichigo looked up as Szayel came into the room. It didn't necessarily feel like the rest of them were giving him the cold shoulder on purpose. It seemed more like a habit. The pink haired man didn't seem put off by it as he put together a plate for himself. Grimmjow didn't acknowledge his presences at all when he took the seat beside him. They all continued eating quietly for a few minutes before Ichigo broke the silence.

"So, do you guys always eat meals together?" For a moment, he didn't think that anyone would answer. But Nel snorted indelicately and scanned the table of quiet men with a dry look.

"You guys can be such jerks," she muttered. Turning to Ichigo, she smiled at him. Like she was doing her best to make up for the rest of the group's cool demeanors. "Not always. We all have our own places in the tower so we usually get stuff on our own there. But out here at the house is a little different."

Szayel broke in with his own smile but his seemed to have a leering edge to it for some reason. "It's almost more like family here."

Grimmjow curled his lip but didn't say anything. Ichigo couldn't blame him really. As much as Ulquiorra made him nervous, there was something inherently creepy about Szayel. He hadn't really noticed on the island since he'd been so preoccupied at the time. But now that he wasn't in a constant state of panic, he realized that part of his discomfort was actually due to Szayel's presence. It only increased as the other man's amber eyes fixed on him.

"And as the newest member of our little family, how are you feeling Ichigo? You seem to be healing fine."

Ichigo's first impulse was to mutter a non committal reply so he'd be left alone. But he was no coward. There was no way he could deal with his problems if he let little things like this creep him out to the point he couldn't function. He raised his head to look at Szayel with a level gaze. "I'm fine." It was a bullshit answer really but his voice remained level and he didn't look away.

Szayel smiled and seemed unperturbed by the intensity of Ichigo's expression. "Well, that's good to hear. It must have been hard recovering in the wake of the break-in at your place. I hope your roommates are doing well."

Ichigo did his best to quell his uneasiness. Did everybody know everything that had happened to him? His irritation rose to cover is discomfort. "I don't think that's any of your business." There was a quiet tension that started to grow in the room. Nobody else was paying the conversation any direct attention except for Nel who looked irritated. But it was clear they were all listening.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to upset you." Szayel put a hand to his heart in a gesture probably meant to convey sincerity. But it looked more like he was mocking him instead.

Ichigo held in a small sigh. Maybe he was reading too much into it. Shrugging, he let it go. "Don't worry about it. I've just been a little edgy lately. I'm fine," he said again. Maybe if he said it enough, he'd believe it. The meal was quiet after that and everyone, including Ichigo took their dishes to the kitchen when they were finished. Szayel didn't follow them as he slipped quietly out of the dining room.

"Geez, you're right Grimm." Nnoitra set his plate down with a click. "Could that fucker get any weirder?"

Grimmjow didn't reply as he brought in the serving dish. Ichigo watched him cover it with plastic before setting it to the side. His movements were stiff and jerky and there was a frown on his face. Ulquiorra touched his elbow and absently nudged him away from the sink as he started doing dishes.

"So he isn't usually that creepy?" Ichigo hadn't realized he was going to say anything until it came out of his mouth. The other four turned to him and exchanged glances before saying anything else. Nel came over and slung an arm across his shoulders.

"Not usually, no. He does his own thing most of the time."

"But-" Ichigo prodded.

"But he's been kind of odd lately." She bit her lip and blew out a breath before giving Ichigo's shoulder a squeeze and let go. "Don't worry about it."

"Later, Kid." Nnoitra sauntered out and Nel followed him out. Ichigo watched them go as he leaned on the center island.

"None of you guys don't like Szayel very much, do you?" Ichigo was still staring at the door so he missed Grimmjow's calculating look. Ulquiorra reached up to touch Grimmjow's chin so he'd shift his gaze to look at him. He didn't say anything but he didn't need to. Nodding, Grimmjow touched the smaller man's hand with his fingertips before pulling away and going to the other side of the island to face Ichigo.

"I wouldn't let myself be alone with him if I were you." When Ichigo's head snapped around to look at him, he snorted and forced an amused smirk. "Especially if you're going to be that easy to sneak up on."

"I'm not easy." Ichigo flushed when he realized what he said. Grimmjow just shook his head.

"I mean it, be careful."

"Is he dangerous?"

"Enough so that you shouldn't turn your back on him." Grimmjow sighed, suddenly tired. "We'll start training in a couple days. Until then take it easy. Go soak in the grotto or something." Grimmjow grinned. "Just try not to fall asleep in there." He laughed when the redhead glared at him, his irritation easy to see. Ichigo stalked off in the opposite direction of the pool but it appeared that it was just for show. A few minutes later, Grimmjow saw him through the glass of the sunroom as he walked across the pool deck.

"Are you going to continue stalking him?" Ulquiorra didn't look up from where he was finishing the last of the dishes.

"Until he stops making it so easy, yeah." Grimmjow turned to watch him. "Why, you jealous?"

There was a soft chuckle, a sound not often heard from the smaller man. "No, since you know what I'd do to you in your sleep."

Grimmjow grinned again and came over to place his hands on the counter, his arms effectively trapping Ulquiorra against the sink between his arms. Until a quick movement pinched a nerve in his wrist, making him stumble to the side. The smile wavered for a moment only to widen as the smaller man reversed their positions. Ulquiorra held his gaze for several moments.

"He makes Aizen-sama happy. See that nothing happens to him."

"Yeah, I know."

Ulquiorra nodded before going to what he was doing while Grimmjow left the kitchen to find a better vantage point


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you all for your patience and wonderful comments. This has grown to be one of my favorite stories and I've got lots planned. Hopefully I can let myself sit down long enough to get it all typed.

Weekend Getaway- 25

Ichigo glowered all the way to the pool. He'd gone the long way because he didn't want it to look like he was doing what Grimmjow told him. Not that he wouldn't know. He'd probably laugh about it too. Sighing, he pulled off his clothes to reveal the swim trunks he'd put on after he'd showered earlier. He'd planned on coming down here anyway.

He brushed past some of the foliage to get to the water's edge and tested it with his toe. And nearly melted when he felt how warm it was. Sitting on the edge, he lowered himself in slowly and let out a long sigh. He submerged briefly and then came back up. The water came up to his chest and there was enough room to move around comfortably but this obviously wasn't for laps. Just like he'd thought earlier, he couldn't see much past the plants, making it a seemingly isolated, intimate space. There were gaps that showed some of the seating areas but it still felt like a whole other world.

Swimming over to one corner, he discovered some indentations in the stonework of the pool. They seemed to fit the curve of his body perfectly as he lay back and he let himself relax against the side. Grimmjow's warning about falling asleep in here might not have been a total joke. After the good meal, he was tired and comfortably full. The soft lap of the water against the side lulled him into a relaxed state where his mind wandered.

He was content to drift in his own thoughts until he heard the sound of footsteps in the room. Grimmjow's warning about Szayel came to mind but Ichigo fought not to move and betray his presence. He thought about finding a weapon and nearly snorted to himself. He was all but naked in a pool of water. The worst he could do to the intruder would be to get his shoes wet or snap off a frond and try slapping him to death with it. If it even _was_ the creepy pink haired man. The person came up behind him and stopped. Tilting his head up, Ichigo was instantly relived to see Sosuke looking down at him, his lips quirked in a small smile.

Ichigo smiled back up at him and tried to not feel sheepish about his brief self consultation on improvised weaponry. "Hi."

"Hello. I see you've discovered one of my favorite spots."

"Are you done already?"

"Sadly, my work is never really finished. But it can be put on hold for a while. After all, even minimum wage jobs offer lunch brakes."

Ichigo snorted and shook his head as he settled deeper in the water. "Have you eaten yet? There was some really good pasta we had for lunch."

"I'm not hungry for food at the moment."

That made Ichigo look back up to see Sosuke pulling off his clothes. Was he going to get in the water naked? It's not like he was a total prude but there were several other people here. Right now, Sosuke had stilled mid-strip and was looking intently off to the side. Narrowing his eyes briefly, he continued to undress. Ichigo wasn't quite sure what that was about but he was distracted by a lot of bare skin. But it turned out that his moment of discomfort was unfounded. Sosuke had a swimsuit on under his slacks. Like he'd been planning this all along. When Ichigo gave him a dry look, the other man just smiled.

"I find it pays to be prepared for every contingency." Sosuke found that it was beneficial to have that kind of philosophy over the years and his employees felt the same way apparently. Grimmjow had been lingering outside on the patio, watching Ichigo for some reason. He'd been far enough away to give some privacy but close enough to make a difference if he needed to. But one look from Sosuke had him nodding and heading off around the side of the house. Sosuke wondered what could have happened to make him this cautious in their own territory. He'd have to ask him later. Lowering himself into the water, he moved over next to Ichigo. His fingers trailed gently over his shoulder before rising out of the water to cup his chin. His thumb brushed Ichigo's lower lip. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Ichigo let himself float over so that they reclined in the same indentation in the stone. It appeared that some spots were designed for more than one person. Curling up against him, he sighed contentedly.

Sosuke stroked his wet hair. "You do know you're supposed to wait at least thirty minutes before swimming after you eat." He chuckled when Ichigo frowned up at him.

"I'm not training for the Olympics or anything." He frowned harder when he saw Sosuke's smile. The other man was laughing at him. Shaking his head, he settled back down. "I don't know how you manage to do any work with all of the stuff you have here. I'd be procrastinating so much, I'd never get anything done."

Sosuke considered that for a moment before responding. "Well, The work came first so by the time I had all of this 'stuff,' work was more of a habit than anything else. But that doesn't mean that I don't enjoy it when I can." He heard Ichigo grunt in reply and he thought that he might be falling asleep. Until he felt the soft brush of lips at his shoulder. He pretended not to notice at first. The redhead was still in rough shape and it wouldn't do to make his condition worse before he had a chance to get better. But when the younger man's hand slid over his abdomen, his resolve wavered a bit. The gentle, exploring touch sent shivers down his body. Nobody else had been able to do this to him and he was still a little unsure about it. But not enough to push him away.

Ichigo smiled against Sosuke's skin as he continued to touch him. And when the other man took a short breath, he knew he had him. Coming from him, one of the most self controlled people he'd met, that was almost like a full out moan. Ichigo didn't feel like he was up to anything heavy duty at the moment, but that didn't mean they couldn't fool around. And Sosuke didn't seem to mind the idea. Sliding over so he was straddling his hips, Ichigo leaned down and kissed him softly. He took his time savoring the texture and taste with small nips and swipes of his tongue. Sosuke sighed and brought his arms around his waist.

Part of Ichigo's brain was a little confused at his own behavior. He'd never been this forward with anyone else. Not that he'd had that much experience but for some reason it felt strangely natural. Pressing himself closer, he reached up and wound his fingers through Sosuke's hair. He could already tell that he was hard as his own erection brushed against the other man's lap. Ichigo found himself making small noises in his throat that deepened into soft moans. The small aches of his bruises seemed distant and far away in the wake of his own arousal.

Sosuke held him a little closer, his hands roaming up and down the redhead's back until they slid down to cup his tight little rear. He was content to let him take the lead for the moment. His hair was still dry and Ichigo's wet fingers caught on the strands, tugging almost roughly and the noises he was making shot straight to Sosuke's hardening length. Bringing his hands back around, he cupped the redhead through his shorts and smirked when Ichigo mewled into his mouth. He continued to trail kisses down over Sosuke's chin and neck until he shuddered and pressed his face into his shoulder. His breath was coming in short gasps as he moaned quietly.

It didn't take long to push him over and he came with a shudder before melting and collapsing onto Sosuke's chest. But he was surprisingly alert despite his apparent haze. His hands slid between their bodies so he could return the favor. His touch wasn't all that skilled but his enthusiasm made up for it and Sosuke found himself letting his head fall back with his own quick release. Ichigo was still pressing his lips to his shoulder as his heartbeat started to slow. The older man wrapped his arms around him and settled into the curve of the seat they were reclining in.

Ichigo sighed. "You have to go back to work again, don't you?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Sosuke stroked his hair and nearly sighed himself at the disappointment he heard in the young man's voice. He did have quite a few things to do. But he was surprised that he was a little disappointed himself. Now that he'd dragged Ichigo away from his normal life, he kept abandoning him to take care of his own business. While it did involve him, there wasn't much he could help with at the moment. When this was over, he'd have to take some time off so they could spend more time together. Sosuke laughed when he remembered that a vacation more than ten years ago had started all of this in the first place.

"What's so funny?"

"Just some old memories coming to the surface."

Ichigo pulled back a little to look at him. "Well, at least they don't sound like bad ones." He tilted his head to the side for a moment before leaning in for another kiss. "You should probably go back to work before I change my mind and try to keep you here the rest of the day." Ichigo had an amused glint in his eye.

Laughing again, Sosuke returned the kiss. "You're probably right. If I stay any longer, I might just let you. I've got a meeting this evening that I need to prep for and I can't miss it." Seeing that disappointment again, he tried to think of something to soften it. "My staff and a few others will be getting together informally tonight. Inoue will be coming," he added. He saw Ichigo blink in surprise and continued. "At the very least, it will give you something to do. I imagine it can be rather lonely wandering around this place by yourself." And he hadn't even thought about that when he'd brought him out here. But at least it was better than the penthouse in his building. Grimmjow and the others had their own apartments there and Ichigo would be even more cut off.

"Get together? Now, of all times?" Ichigo was a little baffled that they'd be thinking about any kind of recreation with the things that were going on.

"When dealing with an adversary that you can't see, it's important not to let them know they have the upper hand. While we're being much more careful, we're not going to completely change our lives just because there's a threat."

Ichigo frowned a little and looked away. They might be going about _their_ business as usual but his own life had been completely disrupted. Fortunately, school was out for now but he hadn't been to work in nearly two weeks. Ukitake had told him to take all the time he needed so he wasn't worried about losing his job, but it was still irritating that he'd given up nearly everything. It stung a little bit and he didn't like that he felt cheated somehow. He should be grateful that Sosuke actually gave a damn and was doing his best to protect him.

"What's that look for?" The other man's concern broke through is brooding.

"Nothing really. I'm just. . ." He slumped a little. "If I let it, this whole thing stresses me out."

Sosuke held him close and murmured into his hair. "I know and I'm sorry. I wish you hadn't been dragged into this the way you were." No apology could make up for the way he'd barged into Ichigo's life.

"Don't." Shifting, the redhead raised himself up so he was looking down at him, his expression intense. "If I hadn't, I never would have met you. Don't cheapen this just because I'm feeling whiney. I'm not a pushover and I'm not going to let whoever the hell it is totally ruin my life." A muscle along his jaw tensed as he clenched his teeth briefly. "I may be a little out of my depth but it's worth it."

Sosuke found his breath catching at the simple honesty in Ichigo's words. The redhead really meant what he said. Deep down, part of him was worried that the younger man would be a little resentful about everything that had happened and that it would grow until what they had would self destruct. As a matter of fact, he'd been sure of it and he'd been holding back a little bit because of it. Why invest in something that wouldn't last? But his assumption about that was slowly eroding under the weight of Ichigo's stare. Sosuke reached up and cupped his cheek.

"Yes, it is." He felt Ichigo relax a little as he looked away again.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." Sosuke pulled him back down and continued to hold him for a while before he spoke again. "Is there anything you need?"

Ichigo didn't answer for a moment. There were a lot of things he needed but he couldn't think of a single one that he could actually have right now. He needed his family and friends to be safe, he needed to figure out who the hell was targeting him and he needed five damn minutes to get a hold of himself and see where his life was headed. All of those things were a little out of his reach at the moment. So he'd settle for what he had and tightened his grip on Sosuke. "Nothing at the moment."

"Alright then." When Ichigo pulled away again, Sosuke felt a mix of relief that he wouldn't have to pry him off and disappointment that he actually let go. But they could continue this later when he had some more time. Trailing his fingers down Ichigo's cheek, he looked him over one last time. "You might want to consider a nap before tonight. They tend to stay up until sunrise."

"Yes, dear," Ichigo said with heavy, dripping sarcasm. Sosuke laughed again and kissed him again before slipping off the seat and pulling himself out of the pool. He offered his hand to Ichigo who only hesitated for a small moment before taking it. He pulled him up and they went over to one of the seating areas where there were a couple of fluffy towels that hadn't been there when they came in. He saw Ichigo eye them suspiciously before shaking his head and grabbing one. Sosuke was long past being surprised but he hadn't seen Ulquiorra come in this time either.

They both picked up their clothes and walked back up to the bedroom where they took a quick shower to wash off the chlorine before changing clothes. Sosuke didn't argue when they spent some extra time in the hot spray exploring each other. Toward the end, Ichigo started slowing down a little, his sighs sounding more tired than aroused. It didn't take much effort to dress him in some loose clothing and guide him to bed. He drifted off with a small smile on his face and Sosuke found himself staying to watch him sleep for a while. But he really did have a meeting that required some preparation. It hadn't been just an excuse to slip away.

He considered locking the door as he left but it wouldn't stop anyone on his staff, or even anyone determined to get in. Not without a barricade from the inside. Perhaps he should find Grimmjow. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nel's reflection in one of the framed paintings along the wall. She was watching from around the corner, using the glass as a mirror. Her green eyes blinked and he could have sworn he saw her blush a little when she saw that he'd noticed her but she made no move to leave. So, it wasn't just Grimmjow who was putting in an extra effort. That made him feel a little better. Despite not liking the idea of depending on others, he was glad that he'd found so many that he could count on. It would be easy enough to recover monetary assets after all of this was over, but there was only one Ichigo. He couldn't afford not to be too careful with him.

As he made his way to the office, he caught Grimmjow's eye where he was lounging on a couch in one of the living rooms. The other man noticed his look and got up to follow him but he didn't say anything until they were in the office.

"Feeling a little paranoid?" Aizen asked, referring to how he'd been watching earlier. He settled behind the desk and Grimmjow flopped down in one of the chairs facing it.

"Not really but I don't believe in doing things half-assed."

Aizen raised a brow and regarded him calmly. "And you believe I would?"

"No," Grimmjow sneered. "You know I don't. But I still think it's a mistake having that creep here."

"And that's the reason that you're watching Ichigo without his knowledge as I assume he doesn't know he's under surveillance."

Grimmjow answered immediately, his voice level. "Nothing's happening to that kid on my watch."

For some reason, that was a bit of a surprise. Even after their discussion when Grimmjow had returned from cleaning up Ichigo's apartment, he hadn't seemed quite this determined. "Given the history of our relationship, I'm pretty sure your diligence isn't just for my sake."

Grimmjow shifted in his chair but managed not to flinch under Aizen's flat look. "Why not? You sign the paychecks, remember?"

"And there are others that actually pay more as you're well aware." Aizen smirked when Grimmjow frowned. "Yes, I know you shopped around a while back."

"That was like six years ago. You're not still sore about that, are you? It's not like I actually quit or anything." They'd been in a rough spot at the time and tempers had been running high. Neither of them mentioned that Grimmjow never would have left without Ulquiorra and the smaller man wouldn't leave at all if he had a choice. But that was another matter entirely.

Aizen was mildly amused by the other man's obvious discomfort. Grimmjow sighed and shifted where he sat across from the desk but he still wasn't sure quite where it was coming from. Aizen wasn't worried about his resolve. When Grimmjow made a promise, he kept it one way or another. He was more curious about his motivation than anything and he was a little surprised when he finally spoke, his voice quiet.

"You smile more."

"Excuse me?"

Grimmjow frowned again as if he didn't like being forced to say it out loud. "Since he's been around, you smile more. And it's not that fake look you get when you're trying to put people at ease and get under their guard. It's like you're actually happy for the first damn time since I can remember." He sighed and ran a hand through this hair before letting it fall back to his lap. "That's worth hanging onto if you can manage it," he muttered.

Aizen leaned back in his chair and considered that for a moment. That was the second time today he'd been told his relationship with Ichigo was worth something. But coming from Grimmjow who was far from any kind of philosopher or relationship expert, it felt like it had a certain weight that made it seem more real. Aizen really had meant it when he agreed with Ichigo earlier. He was worth keeping if he could manage it. As to happiness, the redhead had also asked him if he was happy with what he did for a living. He still wasn't sure how to answer that. But aside from the danger of their current situation, he had to admit he was at least a little more content lately. Maybe even happy but that seemed an insufficient description.

Aizen opened up his laptop and started typing. "And where is the subject of your ire at the moment?"

"Pinky's in his lab in the basement. Which I can't believe you let him have by the way."

"It keeps him occupied. Without it, Szayel would be looking for something to amuse himself and nobody wants that."

"So you admit you don't like him. Which brings me back to my original question. He doesn't know so much that you couldn't drop kick his ass. The police wouldn't get anything useful out of him."

Aizen lifted his gaze to pin Grimmjow to his chair. The other man just stared back, refusing to be intimidated. If there had been anyone else in the room, he might have backed down. But when they were alone, he didn't bother to be overly respectful. Which was part of why he still had a job, Aizen supposed. He didn't think he'd want every member of his staff to bow every time he turned around. Even for him, that got old after a while. Grimmjow helped keep him grounded in a way.

"He's only in my employ until he's outlived his usefulness."

Grimmjow blinked. "Really?" A feral grin stretched his lips and it was anything but pleasant. "Just tell me I get to take care of it when the time comes and I'm a happy man."

"It's nice to know you're so easily amused."

Grimmjow didn't rise to the bait, far too please by the prospect of the other man's downfall to care. "Whatever. Just as long as he's not around forever."

"I'll keep that in mind." Aizen when back to typing, a not so subtle dismissal. He felt Grimmjow's eyes on him for a few moments like the other man was studying him. But he soon got up and left the room, probably to check up on Ichigo. As for himself, he was trying to take care of some last minute details before his meeting this evening. He'd let himself get distracted lately and he needed to remain focused.


	26. Chapter 26

Weekend Getaway- 26

Ichigo woke feeling pleasantly rested for once. There was no grogginess or sudden panic because he didn't know where he was. Only a slight stiffness from his healing injuries. Getting up, he stretched and groaned when he felt his joints popping. It was early evening now. He wasn't sure when this 'get together' was happening exactly but it would be nice to do something for a change. And 'Hime would be there. That was an odd thought by itself but Ichigo felt a small pang as he realized how good it felt to look forward to someone familiar. He was getting used to most of the people here but he'd known Inoue for years and it would be nice if he got a chance to talk to her.

Padding into the closet, he picked out something comfortable before going downstairs. He was immediately struck by the smell of food and his stomach started growling in anticipation. But when he came into the dining room, it was empty. He could see dishes in the kitchen but there weren't enough to account for the numerous wonderful aromas that were wafting through the air. Ichigo followed his nose to around a couple corners until he came into a large living room.

The far wall was dominated by a huge screen television that was the size of a twin mattress. There were couches and comfortable looking chairs and a large, low table in the center that was covered in green felt. There was a large organizer filled with chips and several decks of cards. Poker? Somehow, that wasn't how he imagined Sosuke's employees spending their free time but then again, he really didn't know them all that well. His stomach grumbled again and pointed him in the direction of the long sideboard that was laid out with a huge variety of party food and various drinks. Good grief, how many people were coming? Aside from Inoue and himself, there were only six other people here and there looked like there was enough to feed more than twice that. Just then, Ulquiorra came in and set a tray down in an open spot on the sideboard.

"Uh, do you need any help or anything?" Ichigo was suddenly aware that he didn't really have a formal invitation and didn't want to assume anything. The least he could do was offer to lend him a hand before he barged in on their evening. Ulquiorra eyed him with what looked like an immediate refusal on his lips but he seemed to reconsider when he saw Ichigo's expression.

"There's another tray like this one in the kitchen if you wouldn't mind brining it in."

"Sure." Ichigo headed off to the kitchen and wondered if he could get away with sampling something along the way. It all smelled fantastic. He managed to sneak a couple of morsels and did a little rearranging to make it look like nothing was missing. As he was coming back in with the tray in his hands, he heard Grimmjow's voice.

"I can't find him anywhere, have you. . ?" He broke off when Ichigo came through the door. If the redhead didn't know better, he'd say that the other man looked relieved for some reason.

"Looking for me?"

"Uh, yeah. I was going to tell you we were having company but I guess you figured that out already."

Ichigo snorted. "Really? I thought we were just going on a binge tonight."

"Remind me why I put up with you again." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and seemed to be ignoring the annoyed look Ulquiorra was giving him.

Ichigo grinned. "Cause your boss will kick your ass if you don't." Not that he was going to hide behind that but he enjoyed the amused sneer that pulled at Grimmjow's lips when he said it. The other man shrugged and waved it off.

"Not worth the effort or the consequences to piss him off really. You're safe enough."

"I'm surprised you had to look for me." And he'd sounded worried about it too. Ichigo momentarily wondered if there was something he should be worried about too as he set down the tray. But he ultimately decided that he wouldn't let himself get stressed about it. Instead, he stuck his hands in his pockets and tried to look nonchalant. "I thought you'd be outside watching the door while I slept or something. I guess it's not as interesting as swimming." He had a moment to savor Grimmjow's surprise. Yes, he'd noticed him outside the window while he was in the pool earlier today. He figured that's what Sosuke had been looking at when he stripped down to his swimsuit.

"Look, I just. . ."

"I never said it pissed me off or anything." Ichigo did his best to try and believe that. He guessed it was good that somebody was watching his back. A brief memory flashed through his mind as he thought about Chad who used to back him up all the time. He'd have to give him a call soon since it had been a while since he'd seen him.

"Like that would stop me."

Ichigo turned to see Grimmjow giving him a speculative look. He returned it with one of his own. The other man finally chuckled and shook his head. "You're welcome to join us unless you want to hide in Aizen's room all night." The doorbell rang and Ulquiorra went out to answer it.

Sneering, Ichigo crossed his arms. "I wasn't hiding."

"No, just taking a nap like a good little boy." The condescension in Grimmjow's voice poked at Ichigo the wrong way.

"Screw you." While he wasn't really pissed before, it was starting to be an issue now. Until he saw Grimmjow's grin. Bastard was playing with him. He shouldn't get too mad since he'd been doing the same thing just a moment before. Shaking his head, he looked out at the rest of the room. "So, poker." He eyed the chips stacked neatly in their holder. "You guys play with real money?" That would suck because he didn't really have any.

"Don't worry about it, Kid. You get to play with house money."

"I don't need. . ."

Grimmjow cut him off. "No, you don't need to but we don't really do it for the money anyway. We just drink and shoot the shit. Maybe watch a game or a movie if there's anything worth paying attention to."

They were interrupted as Nel bounced into the room from the direction of the kitchen followed by a more sedate Nnoitra. "Ichi! Have a nice nap?" She came over and gave him a big hug. Ichigo was a little worried that Nnoitra would get offended by the way he was being mildly smothered by her breasts but the lanky man didn't seem to care. He was busy popping the top on a beer.

"Uh, yeah. I'm good." He managed to detach himself just as Orihime came in from the hall and set down her large bag.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Soon, he was being hugged again but Inoue took her time before letting go. Before moving away completely, she cupped his face in her hands and frowned a little as she examined his bruises up close. "Oh, Ichigo. It's been a long time."

He knew she was referring to their early years of high school when he got his fair share of bruises on a regular basis. And it really hadn't happened in a while. "I'm fine. Really."

She smiled and patted his cheek affectionately. "I know. You always are." Turning back to the doorway, she picked up her bag again and grinned at everyone happily. "I've brought my homemade custard rice balls again. And I've made improvements to my recipe."

Ichigo saw the Grimmjow and Nnoitra flinch and had to hide a smirk. He was familiar with Orihime's cooking and apparently, so were they. Only Nel seemed excited by the prospect of experimental cuisine. From the entryway, Ichigo could hear a couple of voices he didn't recognize. A petite blonde girl and a tall, brown haired man entered. She bounced over to Orihime and Nel before they all had a big group hug. The man came in behind her and yawned. Ulquiorra appeared in the doorway and lingered there as if he expected more people to come.

"Hey, Starrk." Grimmjow drawled. "Didn't think you'd stay awake long enough to get out here."

The little blonde stuck her tongue out at him. "_I_ drove, you big jerk."

"My apologies." Everyone seemed surprised that Grimmjow would apologize for anything. "Now I'm surprised you actually got here in one piece." That was more like it. The blonde almost launched herself at him but Stark caught the end of her short braid in his fingers. He seemed asleep on his feet but there was certainly nothing wrong with his reflexes.

"Cut it out Lilynette or next time I won't bring you."

She pouted and gave him a pathetic look. "Awwww, Starrk. He's seriously had it coming for a while now. Lemmie attem!" She made one last mock lunge at Grimmjow before letting Starrk pull her back. Nobody seemed fazed by her show of ferociousness. Ichigo just stared until Grimmjow poked him in the ribs.

"The brat's his niece and he keeps letting her tag along. A pain in the ass."

"Better than _being_ an ass," Lilynette muttered as she made a face at him.

Nel giggled. "She's right, you know. You _are_ an ass most of the time." Slinging one arm across Lilynette's shoulders and another around Orihime's, she escorted them the rest of the way into the room. "It's nice not to be so outnumbered anymore. I got really tired of being the only girl at this testeronefest." There was a chorus of eye rolling from nearly everyone and a sense that this was normal. Despite the bickering, there was a friendly tone to the insults. Like they did this kind of thing all the time. They all started trickling into the main part of the living room.

Ulquiorra spoke up for the first time since people started to arrive. "You do remember that Hallibel is female, don't you."

Nel sniffed. "Yeah, but she never says a damn word to anybody but her sisters so she hardly counts."

"Oh God, they're not coming, are they?" Nnoitra looked mildly panicked as he continued to work on his beer.

"No." The husky female voice from the doorway made them all turn. The blonde woman Ichigo had seen at the bar that first night was standing there in a white pantsuit. A long scarf swathed her neck and obscured the lower part of her face. "They have better things to do than listen to adolescent boys pretending to be men. Present company excluded of course." She gave a small bow in Ichigo's direction and a nod to the other girls. Nobody else seemed offended by her comment but Ichigo wondered why she came since it sounded like she didn't really want to be here.

He didn't really get a chance to ask as they all started loading up plates and settling around the low table. They ate and talked about inconsequential things for a while before settling down to play cards. The television was tuned to a soccer game that nobody was really paying attention to. Orihime was sitting to Ichigo's left at one end of the table and Nel was on his right. Nnoitra sat across the table with Grimmjow and Stark lounged at the other end with Lilynette at his side. She seemed to be using him as a floor pillow.

Hallibel was sitting in a chair by herself sipping a glass of wine and Ulquiorra was up on the couch behind Grimmjow, his toes resting on the other man's shoulder. Ichigo glanced at them before focusing on the cards Orihime was shuffling. She seemed rather skilled and made a show of flipping the cards around before actually dealing them out. He was a fair player but he couldn't bluff worth a damn. Taking a sip of his beer, he eyed his hand.

"So, you guys do this every month?" It still bothered him that not everyone seemed to be thrilled to get together. If they didn't want to be here, why did they bother? Nnoitra sighed. "Company policy."

"No, it's Aizen's policy." Grimmjow lifted his bottle before taking a swig. "Big difference."

"Policy? He forces you guys to get together once a month? Why?" Given the temperaments Ichigo had seen so far, that seemed like a dangerous decision. Apparently, it showed on his face.

Stark yawned again and shifted where he lay. "Team building."

"Really." Ichigo didn't quite buy that for some reason.

"Well," Nel broke in. "If they could have managed to be civil for five minutes, it probably wouldn't have been an issue to begin with." She didn't look up from her cards but her thoughts on that matter were pretty clear.

"Don't start, Sweets. It really isn't an issue." Nnoitra gave her an exasperated look.

"Well, not anymore it's not. But you have to admit that it worked on some level. We don't have to raid the first aid kit anymore." She seemed rather smug about that, like their current calm demeanor was her doing. Orihime was doing her best to smother a smile and Ichigo raised a brow.

"You guys used to fight?" It wasn't much of a stretch to consider it but he wondered how they'd gotten to this point. There were some exchanged looks around the table before Grimmjow shrugged.

"We don't exactly get along and never really have."

"Gee, and I've been getting warm fuzzies all night so far." Ichigo smirked when the other man gave him a flat look. Nnoitra threw his head back and laughed.

"I like you, Kid. But seriously, it was rough going in the beginning. It's hard to fit that many pairs in a single room." When Nel glared at him, he winked at her with his single eye. "No offense sweetie. You hit just as hard as the rest of us." She thought about that for a moment before apparently deciding he was right. He relaxed and continued. "He actually locked us in the first few times. My theory is that Aizen was weeding out some of the weak. There were a couple of pansies that went somewhere else to find sissy jobs."

Ichigo sorted the cards in his hand and pictured all of them in a room pounding on each other. It was actually a frightening concept. "So what made you all settle down and start playing cards instead?"

"A couple things. We tried a few different activities before we settled on this. There used to be a pool table," Nnoitra said.

"Yeah, until you tried to stake Ulqui with a pool cue." Nel prodded him under the table with her foot.

"Oh come on. The guy looks like a little vampire half the time. And he used to be into all that goth shit." Nnoitra ignored Grimmjow's glare. Ulquiorra scrunched his toes where they rested on Grimmjow's shoulder, bunching up the fabric of his shirt. The other man pretended not to notice but settled down anyway. Satisfied that there was no imminent danger, Nel continued.

"We only had the ping-pong table for a short while too."

"Yes, anything that could be used as a potential weapon didn't last long." Ulquiorra's voice lacked any real inflection but Ichigo couldn't help but hear the dryness of his tone. By now, the redhead was doing his best not to laugh out loud.

"So what made you guys stop beating each other?"

Grimmjow sounded petulant when he answered. "Aizen started docking our pay for every injury."

Now Ichigo did laugh. It all sounded so ridiculous and almost everyone else seemed to think so too. After he caught his breath, he looked around. "But I don't see Tosen or Gin here." Or Szayel. But he wasn't going to mention him if no one else did. He had a feeling that his presence would have an extreme dampening effect on their activities.

"Nah, those two are exempt for some reason." Stark spoke for the first time while he scratched at his goatee. Yawning, he sat up, disturbing Lynette where she was leaning against him. "They've been with Aizen the longest."

"Yeah, they're kind of different anyway," Nel added.

"I think they're nice." Orihime didn't look nervous at all when everyone looked at her. Ichigo felt a small smile pull at his lips. A few years ago, she would have been cowering under the attention. She'd changed a lot since then. When she caught sight of his expression, she sent him and answering smile.

"For the record," he said. "You think everyone is nice."

"Not Billy Thomas. He put a frog in my locker in the fifth grade." She looked up and pursed her lips as she thought about it. "But it was the week we were going to dissect frogs in science class so maybe he was being a hero. I wonder what he's doing now."

Nobody seemed phased by her train of thought as it ran around in circles on it's little track. Ichigo's smile widened. So some things had stayed the same. He took another sip of his beer and looked at his miserable hand. His pile of chips had dwindled drastically which he supposed didn't matter. It wasn't really his money anyway. Lilynette's pile was threatening to overflow into her lap where she sat. Grimmjow caught the direction of his gaze.

"Don't let yourself feel outclassed. Starrk used to be a dealer in a casino and she picked up a couple things."

"More like she's counting cards." Nnoitra jerked suddenly like Nel had kicked him under the table again.

After a while, they set the cards aside and ordered a movie. There was dessert, including the dreaded custard rice balls. And more beer. Which washed out the taste of the rice balls. The movie turned out to suck but they had just as much fun making fun of it. Hallibel pulled out a book after partway through but Ichigo heard her snicker every once in a while when someone said something funny. Even Ulquiorra seemed amused by some of the comments.

Halfway through, Ichigo got up to use the bathroom. On impulse, he went out onto the patio to get a breath of air. He saw a light on in the window where he figured Sosuke's office was. He wondered if he ever participated in the 'team building' evenings he'd arranged or if he tried to maintain a certain distance. After all, he was their boss. Looking up, Ichigo was surprised at the number of stars he could see. He'd grown up in the city where they were faint and hardly twinkling through all the light pollution. As it was, the light from inside was hindering his night vision. He wondered what it would look like in the dark.

"You okay, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo didn't turn as Orihime came out to join him. "Yeah, just thinking."

"I bet you've been doing a lot of that lately."

For the first time, he really wondered how much she knew. He had a hard time imagining her taking part in any of the shadier aspects of the business but she wasn't completely naïve. "A little. I guess I'm just surprised."

"About what?"

Oh, what to say. He'd wanted a chance to talk but he suddenly had trouble thinking of what to tell her. How did you talk about a new lover with an old girlfriend? "A lot's been going on. Things are changing. I'm. . ."

"You really like him, don't you?"

For someone who seemed relatively scatterbrained some of the time, she could be awfully observant. "I do. And I guess that's part of what's bothering me." He went over and sat on a stone bench and she came to join him. "It been so damned fast. I'm having a hard time keeping up with it all."

"Is it worth it?"

"What?" He turned to look at her and she had a strangely serious look on her face.

"Is it worth it?" she repeated. When he didn't respond right away, she sighed. "You just have to look at it and ask yourself that. Going to school out of the country was one of the hardest decisions in my life. I was leaving everything behind." After her brother had died, she'd managed to build a life for herself. Her home, her friends. It wasn't the first time Ichigo had considered what it might have meant for her to just leave it all. It's not like she cut herself off completely but it was still a huge change. She continued, her tone wistful. "I wondered if everything would change, if I was throwing things away, if people would forget me. But I had to ask myself if it was worth it."

"I'd say it was, given how great you look right now." And it wasn't just the gleam she had in her eye. There was a new confidence deep down that made her shine. He gave her a small smile. "But as much as you've changed, you're still you."

"Well, there's your answer then."

"What is?"

"You've always been stronger than me." She held up a hand to keep him from interrupting. "You are. And if I can make that kind of change and come out for the better, imagine how you'll do. No matter what you decide, you'll still be you, you'll still be strong."

He felt something loosen in his chest. Maybe he _had_ been worried about changing. If he completely embraced Sosuke and all that came with him, would he change in a way he wouldn't like? No. He didn't know why he was so sure but he was.

"Plus, you're so incredibly cute together." She giggled when he groaned in exasperation. They sat together for a few minutes before going back inside. When he stood, she leaned up to kiss his cheek. "If it's any consolation, I think he's just as freaked out as you are." With that, she went inside. Ichigo blinked after her before following. He wasn't sure what to think about that.

Back inside, things were wrapping up. Everyone was wandering off to their respective rooms. Apparently, Hallibel, Starrk, and Lilynette were staying the night. And Orihime too. She winked before going off with Nel and Lilynette. Nnoitra muttered something under his breath about foolish giggling females and looked a little put out as he headed back to his room. Ulquiorra was cleaning up the sideboard while Grimmjow cleared the table. That was a little surprising but the blue haired man looked suitably disgruntled as he worked so it was pretty obvious he wasn't doing it out of the kindness of his heart.

Ichigo just knew that he'd be shooed away if he offered to help so he went up to Sosuke's bedroom. The light had still been on in that upper window so he hadn't expected him to be there. The redhead stopped on the landing just inside the door, caught by the sight of Sosuke bare from the waist up. He stood barefoot over by the window dressed only in his slacks. Like something had caught his attention while he was getting ready for bed. Ichigo didn't really want to draw attention to himself as he took in the lean lines of the other man's back. The way his muscles slid down his body, defining his form before disappearing below his waistband. And then he turned. His smile was warm and open, a look Ichigo had come to cherish in the short time they'd known each other.

"Are they all crawling off to bed for the night?"

Ichigo chuckled. They weren't exactly stumbling drunk but there had been a certain sway in Lilynette's step and Nel seemed to be leaning on her just as heavily as they headed to bed. "Yeah. It was fun. In an 'Oh-my-god-they-could-tear-the-place-apart-if-they-weren't-too-lazy-to-deal-with-it' kind of way. You've got some weird people on your staff."

Sosuke came across the room slowly, all the while smiling that rare smile. Ichigo closed the door behind him with a soft click before going to meet him half way. Their arms wound around each other and Ichigo pressed his face into the crook of Sosuke's neck. He felt a hand smoothing over his hair. Neither of them said anything for a while. Ichigo felt himself drifting a little as he listened to the beat of the other man's heart beneath his ear. Maybe he'd had more than a few drinks too. Things were starting to blur around the edges.

Sosuke led him to bed before helping him undress. Taking off his slacks and letting them fall to the floor, he crawled in beside him. He settled Ichigo against his side and flicked out the light. "It's been quite a week for you."

"Hmmph." Ichigo's voice was muffled against Sosuke's shoulder. "It's been a hell of a month." Pulling back a little to look at the other man in the dark, he smiled. "But like I said before, it's worth it." He was rewarded with a soft kiss.

"Indeed, it is."


	27. Chapter 27

Weekend Getaway- 27

The next couple of days passed easily enough. Hallibel had left early the next morning but Orihime, Stark and Lilynette decided to stay for a while. The girls kicked Ulquiorra out of the kitchen and spent a lot of time 'experimenting.' It seemed to involve a strange mix of cooking, alcohol and riotous laughter. Everyone else ate a lot of takeout and delivery for the duration. Nnoitra and Starrk surfed every available channel in the living room for sports while they drank the time away. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stayed in their room and didn't come out hardly at all. And Sosuke was busy in his office most of the time so that left Ichigo wandering aimlessly on his own.

He was a little disappointed by that but he didn't feel that he had the right to demand any more of the man's time. He'd done so much already. It left him feeling more than a little useless which started to grate on him. He talked to his friends and his family on the phone which reassured them and made him feel a little less lonely. But somehow, it didn't really feel like enough. The girls had invited him into the kitchen but he didn't really want to get involved in any of that. They were sweet and friendly about it but they were also loud and starting to get on his nerves a little. He tried to read a but his attention span was too short to really enjoy it. And after a few laps of the grounds, which were extensive yet limited at the same time, he founded he needed something else. So he started working out in the gym

He knew he had to be careful. While he was healing, he wasn't quite in peak condition yet. But he'd been in worse shape when he was training to go back and challenge Byakuya that second time. He could deal with it now. And he felt an incredible drive to get back in shape. Anything to keep from sitting still and thinking. Inactivity was starting to drive him a little nuts. He didn't even have school or work to occupy any of his time. He'd have to discuss that with Aizen the next time he saw him. While it may be safer here, he was getting tired of hiding. And Ukitake was being far too generous with how much time off he was taking. It didn't matter that he was one of the most gentle and understanding people Ichigo knew. He wasn't about to take advantage of that.

He was in the middle of a set of sit-ups when Grimmjow came through the door of the gym. Ichigo hadn't seen him in a few days. Right now he had a mildly amused grin on his face and his expression had an edge of smugness to it. Ichigo could only imagine what he and Ulquiorra had been doing all this time. Ichigo's lips twitched as he continued, his movements shifting his vantage point up and down.

"You finished consoling your better half over the loss of his kitchen?"

Grimmjow chuckled. "He's driven the harpies out of his territory. He'll be busy rearranging everything in there for a while."

Ichigo finished his set and then stood and raised his arms up above his head, stretching his body in a long line. He felt more limber now than he had in a while. And it felt good. A thought occurred to him as he watched the other man. "So. You up for a spar?"

Grimmjow eyed him for a moment before taking his sweatshirt off and starting to stretch. "Dunno. Are you?"

Ichigo responded by twisting his body in a kick that spun him around in midair. He landed lightly on his toes, enjoying the feel of using his muscles again. Grimmjow raised a brow as he tilted his head to the side and cracked his neck. He'd come dressed for a workout and seemed to be anticipating a challenge.

"That wasn't half bad. But can you do that when it counts?"

It was actually a pretty valid question but Ichigo didn't have time to contemplate it as Grimmjow quickly stepped forward and aimed a fist at his face. Ichigo felt the brush of air across his cheek as the blow skimmed by and he snapped his head back in surprise. But from the glint in the other man's eyes, he hadn't meant for it to connect. Ichigo moved back across the mats to get a little more space. He threw out a few hits to test Grimmjow's reflexes and felt a small thrill of adrenaline when he saw how quick he responded. It had been a long time since he'd been up against a genuinely good opponent. And there was a certain edge to it since there were no rules here. Of course, that was tempered by the knowledge that the other man wouldn't really hurt him. At least not irreparably.

They spent some time trading blows while they circled the mats. It wasn't the mind numbing rush of a real battle but it was satisfying just the same. There was something about pitting strength against strength that just hit the right spot. Soon, they were both breathing heavy and dripping sweat. Ichigo was pleased that he was able to hold his own but something told him that Grimmjow was taking it easy on him. Ichigo feinted to the right and then moved in with a real hit on the left. Grimmjow anticipated the move and blocked the punch with the palm of one hand while gripping Ichigo's wrist with the other. The redhead huffed and twisted, slipping his hand out of his hold while spinning for a last minute kick when he was free. His foot swiped over Grimmjow's back as he ducked at the last minute. Ichigo grinned at him when they moved away from each other for a moment.

"Still half bad?"

"No. Now I'm just wondering why they hell they got the drop on you in the first place." When Ichigo huffed in irritation and lowered his guard, Grimmjow took advantage and moved in. The redhead backpedaled but couldn't quite get out of reach in time. The other man put him in a wrist lock that wasn't really painful but he couldn't get out of it without dislocating something. When Grimmjow let go, Ichigo whirled only to have his momentum used against him as he was thrown over Grimmjow's hip. The other man snorted. "But that explains it well enough. Distractions will get you every time."

Ichigo rolled on his shoulder but instead of coming back up onto his feet, he let himself flop onto the mat. He really wanted to get back up and wipe that smug look off Grimmjow's face. He didn't like having his faults pointed out so blatantly. But he'd hit his limit a little while ago and now seemed as good a time as any to take a break before he hurt himself. Some new sore spots made themselves known as he let himself relax. He didn't like how he'd lost control of things like that. They'd been pretty easily matched until one vague insult had thrown his focus right out the window. He frowned up at Grimmjow when he came across the floor to stand over him.

"Need a nap, princess?"

Ichigo snorted and threw an arm over his eyes. "Whatever. You're just lucky I decided to go easy on you." He heard Grimmjow laugh low in his belly as he moved away from him. When he came back, he dropped a bottle of water that bounced on the mat and came to rest against Ichigo's fingers. Rolling on the mat and sitting up, he opened the bottle and took a sip.

"Seriously though, that wasn't too bad. I only had to hold myself back a little bit to keep from wiping the floor with you." A trickle of sweat dribbled slowly down Grimmjow's hairline.

_Holding back my ass_, Ichigo thought. But still, Grimmjow wasn't the one on the floor at the moment. He had some work to do there. He flicked his eyes to the door and saw Ulquiorra coming in quietly, his appearance deceivingly casual. His footsteps were silent on the floor as he approached and if Ichigo hadn't seen him enter, he never would have known he was there. Grimmjow didn't notice until the smaller man was right behind him and even then he only turned and smirked. He never saw the move the flipped him neatly onto his back. The water bottle flew from his fingers as he landed hard, the air whooshing from his lungs with a pained grunt.

"Sometimes familiarity can be a distraction all by itself." Ulquiorra's tone was subdued but Ichigo could have sworn it sounded a little smug. The smaller man turned and headed back out the door, only pausing long enough to grab a towel from the shelf and flick it across the room. It landed on Grimmjow's face and covered his startled expression. "Make sure you clean up the spilled water before you leave." The bottle was busy spewing its contents across the mat.

It was silent for a moment when they were alone again. Ichigo was trying really hard not to laugh and the force holding it in was starting to hurt. Ultimately, he couldn't help it and laughed his ass off, nearly falling over in the process. Grimmjow had gotten nailed by someone half his size. By someone who could only be described as delicate looking. Priceless.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep laughing you little asshole," Grimmjow muttered form under the towel. He sighed heavily and dragged himself up. But not before mopping up the spill, Ichigo noted. "We'll just have to keep working until _you_ can do that."

"What, the flip or giving you an order that you jump to obey without thinking?"

Grimmjow shot him a dark look before flinging the wet towel at him. Ichigo caught it, still chuckling.

"Got take a shower and get something to eat. Then meet me down by the front door later."

"Why?"

Grimmjow grinned and it was a predatory look. "It's a surprise."

Ichigo frowned and got up so he could dump the towel in the hamper by the door. The fight had been good and he was actually looking forward to doing it again but he wasn't too fond of surprises. His dad had been 'surprising' him his entire life with sneak attacks and general strangeness. The novelty had long since worn off. As he headed to the door, he wondered idly if Sosuke was a fighter. Given what he'd said about the first time he and Grimmjow met, it was a certainty. But to have beaten the blue haired man, he had to be good. There was a slick competence to Grimmjow's moves that spoke of long practice and lots of practical application of his skills. Even ten years ago, he would have been hard to beat. More so probably because he probably had less to lose at the time. Shaking his head, Ichigo headed upstairs to take a shower.

It was getting close to lunchtime and he wanted to see Orihime one last time before she left that afternoon. But certainly not to sample her cooking. There had been a lot of noise coming out the kitchen lately but he doubted anything they'd come up with was anywhere near palatable. He remembered being forced to sample her recipes back when they'd been in high school together. The dinner party she'd hosted with all of their friends had been the worst. But at least nobody had gotten food poisoning or anything. Just some pretty horrendous indigestion and insulted taste buds. He showered and dressed quickly and came back down.

In the kitchen, there was nobody else around. Ichigo had half expected Ulquiorra to be lurking nearby but he didn't seem to be there either. Actually, he was surprised that he'd abandoned his reclaimed space even if it was to come up and teach Grimmjow an object lesson. He seemed rather territorial about the cooking and general chores. Ichigo felt that the coast was relatively clear so he poked in the fridge to see if there was anything edible. As he was pulling out things to make a sandwich, he heard someone else come in.

"We had some yummy salad earlier and we saved some for you." Nel bounced into the kitchen with Orihime on her heels. "I thought you'd be dancing with Grimmie all day."

"Ichigo always stops for food. Even when he's being stubborn." Inoue said. When he turned to give her a bland look, she grinned at him. Nel reached into the fridge past him and pulled out a covered plate. Ichigo inwardly groaned when he saw the hopeful expression on her face. There was no way he could get away without at least trying it.

"I made it myself," Nel said sweetly.

"How could I say no?" He meant that on a certain level. How could he without being an ass? It just took some heroic determination to do it while keeping a supportive smile on his face.

"Same way you always do when I offer to share," Orihime said. She didn't sound angry. Her tone was more amused than anything else. Ichigo made a face at her and she stuck her tongue out in return. Surprisingly, the pasta salad wasn't bad. He finished making his sandwich and added the salad on the side before pouring himself a glass of milk. Both girls flanked him as he sat at the breakfast bar and prattled on about their culinary conquests from the last couple of days. It turned out that Nel could be just as flighty as Orihime. But they made him laugh and he felt himself relax more than he had in a while.

As he was finishing, Orihime's phone started beeping. She pulled it out and pouted. "Oh, pooh." Turning to Ichigo she gave a long, serious look. "I have to go but I'll be free in a couple of weeks. I'm sorry I let myself get distracted while I was here." She seemed really disappointed and a little guilty that she'd forgotten him entirely.

"It's okay, 'Hime," Ichigo said softly.

"We're still going to get together." It almost sounded like a threat but with her, it just meant that she was serious. Distracted or not, she always managed to get what she wanted. Reaching out, she brushed his damp bangs off of his forehead. "Remember what I said."

"I will." He watched her go and sat quietly for a moment. Nel sat silently beside him, her gaze curious but she didn't ask him anything. Nnoitra stumbled into the kitchen just then, his gaze bleary.

"Starrk 'n Lilynette 'er taking off, and so's Inoue. Does that me yer all mine again?"

Nel eyed him with a flat expression. "Depends. You think you can keep from barfing on the way up to our room."

"For you, Baby, surrre." He drew out the last word with a drunken slur and she rolled her eyes. But there was an amused glint in her eye and she winked at Ichigo as she slung Nnoitra's arm across her shoulder and let him out. Ichigo watched them leave and felt himself starting to slip right back into boredom again. He still had Grimmjow's surprised to look forward to but he had a strange feeling that he wasn't going to like it.

Ichigo cleaned up after himself and headed out into the foyer. Grimmjow came in from outside just then and nodded at him before heading further into the house. He'd almost hoped that they were actually going out somewhere. Even though this place was really nice, he still felt incredibly cooped up here. He hadn't brought anything of his own and it was actually starting to bother him. It took a bit of focus not to think about it too much. He followed the other man to a door tucked at the end of the main hall. It was bland and inconspicuous and he'd overlooked it before when he was exploring.

Ichigo was surprised to see Grimmjow flick open a small panel to reveal a keypad and a something that looked like a small scanner. He punched in some sort of code and pressed his thumb to the pad. There was a small click and the door opened. Okay, so that was a little worrisome. Why would there be that kind of security inside a house that was practically a fortress by itself? He was actually starting to get a little worried and some of the rumors about the way Aizen really earned his money came to mind. Grimmjow must have seen something in his expression because he rolled his eyes.

"We don't keep the bodies down here or anything so wipe that look off your face. You look like a scared little girl when you get nervous. Relax."

Ichigo's frown deepened and he fought the urge to start their fight all over again. "I'm not scared, Jackass. It's just weird is all." He mentioned the excess security and Grimmjow shrugged.

"Just a precaution. We sometimes have guests and parties out here. Don't want just anybody wandering in." He headed through the door which turned out to lead down a flight of stairs. A Basement? Oh, this just kept getting better and better. But he refused to let himself be intimidated and followed with only the briefest of hesitation. Until he got through the other door at the bottom of the stairs.

Apparently, he'd been brought to the armory. There were locked cages lining the walls nearby, all bristling with weaponry of one kind or another. Guns mostly, but there were a fair share of blades as well. Some were antique looking while others were as high-tech as they come. But it was the firearms that made him nervous. Not the watery terror or when he'd had a gun waved in his face but an echo of that same feeling. He didn't like it. Beyond the storage area, there was a low partition separating the rest of the large space. There was a shooting range down here. Glancing around, Ichigo figured that the whole space must be soundproofed which didn't lower his nervousness at all.

Grimmjow seemed to be watching him and gauging his reaction. After a moment, a frown creased his brow. "Shit, you're not going to throw up or anything are you?"

"No," Ichigo said defensively. Why the hell would he bring him down here? Something clicked and he clenched his jaw. Looking Grimmjow in the eye and steeling himself, he tried to keep his voice even. "I'm not carrying a gun."

"Who the hell said anything about giving you gun?"

"Then what are we doing down here? Showing off your toys?" Ichigo couldn't help covering his fear with irritation and surliness. It was better than quavering where he stood. While he wasn't a coward by any means, guns bothered him. They were too easy and it didn't take much for disaster to strike no matter what side of the trigger you were on.

"No. But almost all of us carry weapons. Don't give me that look, it is what it is. They're all registered and legal. You're going to learn enough not to shoot your own foot off." He snorted and leaned against the partition as he crossed his arms. "Or shoot off someone else's."

"I don't even want to touch one of those things," Ichigo spat. He could feel his anger rising to eclipse the fear and apparently, the other man could see that. Grimmjow frowned and stared at him openly. Then his expression softened a little bit. He sighed and let his arms drop so he could grip the partition with both hands.

"Who was it?"

"What?" Ichigo blinked. _Who_? Who what?

"Who did you lose?" Grimmjow's tone was surprisingly gentle. Where the hell had that come from?

"I didn't lose anybody. I don't know what you're talking about." But even as Ichigo said it, he knew he was lying. How could he have forgotten? Had it really been so long that it had faded from his memories or was he just blocking it out? Either way, he really didn't like it as certain thoughts forced their way to the surface. Suddenly uncomfortable, he hugged himself as if he felt a sudden chill. "I-" But he couldn't make the words come out and he felt a little stupid about it. Talking about it wouldn't really hurt him. It was a long time ago and he should be over it by now.

Grimmjow sighed. "Never mind. Don't worry about it," His grip tightened a little before he straitened and gestured toward the door. "We'll try again another time when you're not so stressed out." He paused at the door for a moment and caught Ichigo's wary gaze. "If you're going to stick with us, you'll need to learn. I'm not talking sharp shooting or anything. Just a basic competency that will keep you from being too dangerous or hurting yourself."

Ichigo couldn't quite hold his gaze as he wallowed in his own guilt. Not just about being difficult and moody but about feeling so helpless. About everything. "Fine," he muttered. "Just not today."

He headed up the stairs without another word, leaving Grimmjow looking after him with a confused expression on his face like he was trying to figure something out. Ichigo didn't care right now. He was too busy reliving the worst day of his life. God, he missed his mom. While he'd been bored and lonely before, now all he wanted was to be alone. He didn't want anyone else to be around to see him if he lost it and got upset. Yuzu still cried every year when they went to visit their mother's grave. There was nothing wrong with that but he didn't think he could deal with his own tears right now. Maybe it was the stress that was making it worse. It didn't matter really. It still hurt.

Ichigo made his way outside, not really paying attention to where he was going. He found himself in a small shadowed clearing surrounded by trees. It was dim and quiet and slightly detached. Like you could sit on the stone bench and forget that the rest of the world existed. It wasn't the only place around here that was designed like that. But he didn't have the energy to follow that thought any further. Sitting at the base of a large tree, he curled up between the gnarled roots and hugged his knees to his chest.

He felt so damned young right now and he wasn't really sure what to do about it. He'd been doing fine. What the hell had happened that he suddenly felt like a helpless little child again? Hiding wouldn't make it better but he couldn't force himself to get up and go back to the house. He just needed a little time to compose himself. Closing his eyes, he did his best to push everything aside and clear his thoughts. He wasn't entirely successful but it was better than nothing.


	28. Chapter 28

Weekend Getaway- 28

Sosuke walked quietly through the manicured grass, his steps hardly betraying evidence of his passing. It had been three hours since Ichigo had gone out into the woods by himself. Which wasn't worrisome by itself. Ichigo wouldn't be able to leave the grounds without someone noticing and he'd most likely come back in when he was ready. But according to Ulquiorra, he'd been rather distraught looking and it was hard to guess what he'd do while he was in that kind of mood. The redhead hadn't said anything to anyone before going outside. Sosuke was torn between giving him his space and going out to bring him back into the house. It wasn't often that he tried to anticipate the feelings of another person or that he cared one way or the other what they might be. It left him feeling puzzled and irritated all at the same time.

He sighed quietly. There was a lot going on right now and he supposed Ichigo had every right to brood. But it was getting hart to keep up with the young man's changing moods. There was really no reason to worry and he should probably leave him alone. With the way things were going, Ichigo might resent someone bothering him. But the temperature was starting to drop and it was foolish for him to stay outside any longer. He'd only been wearing a t-shirt when he came out earlier. This part of the grounds was more secluded than the rest. A small sanctuary where even the trappings of modern society couldn't intrude. It wasn't really surprising that Ichigo had found his way out here as he looked for a place to be alone.

Sosuke found himself stopping when he got to the edge of the clearing, disturbed by what he saw. Ichigo was curled up against the base of a tree, his forehead resting on his knees, his shoulders slumped. He looked so young. Like a lost child who was waiting for a rescue that he knew wasn't coming. The sun didn't reach this far in beneath the boughs of the heavy trees and the entire space was dark and close. Almost ominously so. Sosuke frowned, not entirely sure why the sight bothered him so much. Aside from the obvious of course.

No matter what personal issues he was having himself, he didn't like to see Ichigo hurting. Sosuke had the sudden irrational urge to scoop the redhead up into his arms and tell him everything would be okay. It was gone again just as quickly but intense for all it abruptness. Ultimately, he stayed where he was. A lie like that was unbecoming of him and almost insulting to Ichigo, who wouldn't appreciate being placated in such a way. Sosuke had never offered false sympathies before and he wasn't about to start now.

"It's getting late," he said instead.

Ichigo stirred slightly as if he were pulling himself from the depths of sleep. He lifted his head slowly and looked around him but he didn't seem to notice his surroundings. Actually, didn't seem to be registering anything at all which was starting to worry Sosuke just a little bit.

"Ichigo," he murmured. The redhead looked at him then, his expression almost painfully blank. There were deep shadows in his eyes that hadn't been there before. At least not where they could be seen. But his gaze was relatively focused which was something. "You should come inside." A slight tremor shivered along Ichigo's body as he nodded absently. Sosuke fought not to sigh again as he went over to drape the hooded sweatshirt he'd brought over the young man's shoulders. He didn't ask him what was wrong or if he wanted to talk about it. He merely held out his hand to help him to his feet. Ichigo took it and stood slowly, his movements now making him seem much older than his years. Just how long had he been curled up out here in the shadows?

Sosuke slipped an arm around Ichigo's waist and allowed him to lean his weight against him. He could feel the chill radiating off his body and knew he'd been right to come out himself. It took them a little longer to get back than it had for him to get there as Ichigo shuffled along. But at least he was moving mostly under his own power. As they got closer to the house, Sosuke caught sight of Grimmjow looking out one of the windows. Until something from inside caught his attention and pulled him away. It was hard to tell for sure at this distance but his expression almost looked worried. Which was odd for the other man but Sosuke filed the question away for another time. Ichigo didn't seem to have noticed.

In the bedroom, he stripped the young man out of his clothes and put him in some warm pajamas before sitting him down on the bed. Ichigo hadn't spoken a word this whole time and his eyes remained downcast. So it was a bit of a surprise when he reached out and snagged Sosuke's shirt as he started to move away. His fingers clutched at the fabric and held him firmly in place. Ichigo sighed heavily, the breath shuddering in his chest as if he were expelling something heavy and uncomfortable. Sosuke allowed himself to be pulled a little closer so the younger man could wrap his arms around his waist and bury his face in his abdomen. Any annoyance he might have felt slipped slowly away. He set his hand on Ichigo's hair, threading his fingers gently through the orange locks.

Comforting was never a word that had been used to describe him and making others feel better wasn't something he was in a habit of doing. Even now, he was unsure of why he was allowing himself to be maneuvered this way. Ichigo wasn't consciously manipulating him, he knew that. But when the redhead looked up, his face raw and open with need, Sosuke found himself giving in. Just a little. Cupping Ichigo's face in his hands, his smoothed his thumbs over the darkened rings under his eyes. The redhead shifted on the mattress so he was on his knees. Leaning up, he pressed his lips to Sosuke's, the touch soft at first. His chilled skin warmed as he deepened the kiss.

Sosuke trailed his hands down over his shoulders and wrapped his arms around him. Reaching down, he slid his fingers up under the him of Ichigo's shirt and pressed his palms against the small of his back. He could feel the transfer of warmth from his touch to the chilled skin beneath his hands. If he had spent any more time outside, he would have been on his way to getting hypothermia. Sosuke sucked in a short breath as Ichigo untucked his shirt and slid his cold hands inside. But they too grew warmer with contact. He found himself wanting to warm him everywhere and spent the next few moments taking off the clothes he'd just put on him.

Ichigo started to show some life as he began to respond almost eagerly. He seemed impatient as he tugged at Sosuke's own clothes, fumbling with the buttons with nearly numb fingers as he pulled them off. Holding the redhead close, Sosuke pressed gentle kisses to his cheeks, his lashes, his nose. Ichigo made a soft sound in his throat that grew into a low growl before pressing himself closer. He reached his hands up and tangled his fingers in Sosuke's hair, his grip becoming tight enough to be almost painful. Ichigo didn't seem to be interested in any gentle kind of comfort as he bucked his hips forward from where he was still kneeling on the bed.

He seemed to be recovering from his time in the cold and his growing erection pressed against Sosuke's hip. They cold do it that way if that's what he wanted. His own answering arousal had started to grow the moment the young man touched him. Sosuke's preferences generally ran towards subtle engagements that were more about sensuality and pleasure. But there was something to be said about the primal nature of coupling and how it brought out the basic instincts of human nature. As Ichigo continued the assault on his mouth, his tongue darting out, his teeth lightly biting, Sosuke reached down and kneaded his backside. His hands tightened on the muscles there, almost lifting the redhead up with the force of his grip.

He still stood next to the bed while Ichigo was kneeling on it, his position almost subservient. But that wasn't necessarily what this was about. He seemed to want to be held, to be reaching up as if he need support just to remain upright. Sosuke was more than willing to be there for him no matter what else was going on. He could do that. Absently snagging the small bottle from the nightstand, he slicked his fingers to prepare him. Ichigo was so warm inside compared to how cold he'd been before. The heat of it against Sosuke's fingers made him harder as he laved the skin just behind Ichigo's ear with his tongue.

Was it wrong to take advantage of him while he was so obviously distressed? Perhaps it would be better if this wasn't forced by some emotional trauma that he was trying to forget. Pausing for a moment, his breathing heavier than it had been, Sosuke pulled back enough to look him in the eye. This was almost a point of no return. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to pull back if they went any further. But he saw no confusion or hesitation in the redhead's face. There was determination, arousal and that incredible need that seemed to eclipse everything else. Staring with an intensity that was nearly unnerving, Ichigo yanked him back again for a hard kiss. It wasn't enough to bruise but it did manage to brush away what little rational thought Sosuke had left.

Breaking from the kiss with a nip at Ichigo's bottom lip, he moved him back onto the bed and rolled him onto his stomach. This had long since moved beyond sweetness toward something a little more rough and unrefined. He shifted Ichigo's hips and lifted the his knee where he lay, exposing him before positioning himself and entering slowly. Despite how heated things were getting, Sosuke was in control of himself enough not to hurt him. But he didn't wait long for the redhead to adjust before he leaned down and moved deeper. Ichigo groaned deep in his throat, pushing his hips back and clutching at the sheets almost desperately.

Sosuke's pacing was more ragged than usual as he let a deeper part of his subconscious guide him. He'd rarely let things progress this way but right now, it seemed natural. Like this was the way it should be happening at this precise moment. A fundamental need drove them both as they moved. Sosuke gripped Ichigo's length with his fingers, curling them around his now heated flesh and pumping in time to his own thrusts. The sweet ache flared with and edge that was nearly blinding and it didn't take long for both of them to find release. Their heaving breaths echoed in the room as they slowed to an almost abrupt stop.

Sosuke pressed his cheek to Ichigo's shoulder and listened to his thumping heart while he let his thoughts gather themselves. That had been. . .unexpected. And now that the more rational part of his brain was regaining control, he began to wonder how all of this had started. There was no regret. He'd made a decision and wouldn't mourn what could have been. But it was difficult to tell what Ichigo was thinking. He still hadn't said anything. For that matter, he hadn't moved after arching his back during climax. But he wasn't cold anymore and the sigh that he let loose was more satisfied than frustrated.

They lay together like that for a while, both silent until Ichigo shifted and pulled himself up to take a shower. Sosuke didn't stop him as he headed to the bathroom without looking back. But he did wish that he'd been able to see the redhead's expression, to see some glimmer of what was going on in his head. He felt a little out of his depth at the moment and that bothered him a great deal.

In the bathroom, Ichigo showered without really thinking about what he was doing. He was almost afraid to go back out into the bedroom. What the hell was he going to say? That had just seemed to happen on it's own and while he didn't really regret it, he was still a little confused. As he dried himself off, he felt his irritation grow. He was being so damned needy right now. One uncomfortable little memory and he'd practically started humping the other man's leg. Almost begged him to take him. That wasn't something he'd ever done before. Sosuke hadn't seemed to mind at the time but it still bothered him.

When he came out, he did his best not feel awkward. Would the other man comment on his behavior? That he'd been acting childish when he'd practically run away? Ichigo nearly kicked himself for being stupid. Even after the activities on the bed, he still felt the tingle from where his body temperature had lowered. It was getting better and it hadn't gotten to really dangerous levels before. But if he'd spent much longer outside, it would have been a problem. And he probably wouldn't have done a single thing about it. He'd gone out to wallow in his thoughts, torn between wanting to be alone and wanting someone to come find him.

Sosuke wasn't the sort of person to scold others for being foolish but Ichigo knew he wasn't above pointing out stupid decisions. He was just waiting for a comment on his behavior. He'd barely said a dozen words to him when he came to bring him back to the house. But when he got close enough, Sosuke trailed his fingers along his shoulder before tilting his chin up. The kiss he gave him was so gentle compared to the what they'd been doing a little while ago and Ichigo felt himself melting into it. When Sosuke pulled back, he trailed his thumb along Ichigo's lower lip. His look was considering. But not judgmental. Ichigo had to look away, only reaching up to squeeze his wrist before moving to get dressed.

Did he really deserve that kind of understanding? Had they really known each other long enough for that kind of bond to form? Maybe. His life had been in the other man's hands on more than one occasion now. Oddly enough, it didn't bother Ichigo as much as he thought it would. And he always seemed to know what he needed even if he didn't know himself. This time his sigh came out in a short huff. It was a mildly amused sound that almost seemed loud in the quiet room. Sosuke paused at the bathroom door and turned back. He watched Ichigo for a moment before giving him a warm look. It wasn't a smile really, just a brief twitch of his lip. Ichigo felt a wry grin tugging at his own mouth and he wasn't sure why.

The weight that had been crushing his chest seemed to lift. The pressure had started to ease the moment he saw Sosuke walk into the clearing and heard him call his name. But it was virtually gone now and he was feeling a little sheepish. His thoughts skittered away from what had originally brought this on. He wouldn't think about that now. Not when he'd just been dragged out of the emotional hole he'd been digging. Seemingly satisfied about something, Sosuke continued through the door and started the water running.

Ichigo sat on the edge of the bed, still dressed in one of the terrycloth robes that had been in the bathroom. Now what? He supposed he should eat something even though he wasn't really hungry. His thoughts were interrupted by the suddenly vibrating phone on the bedside table. He hadn't realized he'd switched the ringer off or that it hadn't even been in his pocket this whole time. It didn't vibe again so it could have been a wrong number. Flipping the phone open, Ichigo saw that he'd missed five calls. One from the bookstore, one from home and three from Urahara's shop. What did he want?

He owned the candy store next to the bookstore where Ichigo worked and he was a seriously strange guy. He was like the crazy uncle he'd never really wanted but couldn't quite imagine living without. It was the same for Ukitake and Kyoraku who owned the bar on the other side. Neither of them were quite as extreme as Urahara but they were quirky in their own ways. The three of them were old friends of his dad's and they'd stepped in and helped out when his mother died. The thought made him smile a little in spite of how bad he'd been feeling earlier this afternoon.

He called his sisters at home first just to make sure everything was okay. But there was no answer at the house and both of their cells went straight to voicemail. Not a really good sign but not terrible one either. He tried to calm the twinge of nervousness that rose. Karin hated cell phones in general and Yuzu sometimes forgot to turn hers on. And they might be at the bookstore or at Urahara's. Sometimes they stopped by after school and sometimes stayed for a while. He called the bookstore next. He wanted to talk to Ukitake anyway. It was getting late but he'd still be there. He tended to keep odd hours throughout the week so everyone would have a chance to stop in no matter what their schedules were like. The surly, abrupt voice on the other end of the line startled him.

"Who is it?"

"Jinta, why are you answering Ukitake-san's phone?"

"It's about time you called, Strawberry. We've been trying to get a hold of you all day."

Ichigo glared into the phone when he heard the nickname, irritation overriding his worry for a second. The brat knew better than to call him that. He worked for Urahara and there was no reason for him to be manning the bookstore let alone being a little asshole. Unless. . . Ichigo felt a surge of panic well up. "Is he okay?" Ukitake had been sick for as long as anyone could remember. Something with his lungs. He'd been to lots of specialists over the years and they'd managed to keep the illness at bay for a while now. But every once in a while, it got bad.

"He's in the hospital." The boy's grave tone did nothing to quell Ichigo's nervousness.

"How bad is it? Do they know?"

"Shunsui closed the bar," Jinta said quietly.

Ichigo froze where he sat when he heard those four words. If there was ever a sign of the apocalypse, that would be it. Kyoraku never closed before the small hours of the morning. If he'd kicked out the regulars and closed the doors, he must be really worried. And he was the most laid back person Ichigo knew. He tried not to sound too panicked.

"That's pretty bad."

"Yeah, Nanao's totally freaking out about it." A little bit of amusement crept into Jinta's voice. It was the little redhead's personal mission in life to pester Shunsui's uptight business partner and make her life more 'interesting' as he put it. But right now, both he and Ichigo were having a hard time finding any humor in that. Jinta gave him the name of the hospital and Ichigo promised that he'd be there as soon as he could. Hanging up, he dressed quickly. He was putting on his sneakers when Sosuke came out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to go back to the city." Ichigo prepared for the other man to say no. After all, the last time he'd gone back home on his own, his apartment had been trashed and he'd gotten his ass handed to him. Without looking up, he shoved his phone in his pocket and pulled on the sweatshirt Sosuke had brought out to him earlier. "I'll call a cab if I need to but I'm going tonight." He tried not to think about how he might have to sneak past the on-duty nurse since visiting hours would be over when he got there. But he'd deal with that when and if he had to.

"May I ask why?"

Not a direct refusal but Sosuke hadn't exactly tossed him the car keys either. Ichigo didn't really want to talk about it but there was no reason to hide anything. Finally meeting the other man's eyes, he tried not to look too needy. "My boss is in the hospital and I'd like to go see him."

"I'll drive you." Sosuke turned toward the closet and immediately started to dress.

Ichigo blinked. "You don't have to."

"I've known Jushiro for a long time and I'd like to see how he's doing just as much as you do."

Sosuke knew Ukitake-san. That was a little surprising but it shouldn't have been. Instead of letting himself get upset about that, Ichigo let it go. He had enough things to worry about. Struggling not to let his anxiety get the best of him while he waited, he shoved his hands in his pockets. He let his mouth quirk up a little bit as he thought of something mildly amusing. He'd never seen Sosuke drive himself. Grimmjow had always been behind the wheel.

"Do I get to watch you wrestle Grimmjow for the car keys?"

Sosuke smiled at him even though they both knew he was trying to force the humor. "If he's around to argue, maybe. I have a feeling he's busy at the moment."

Ichigo wasn't really sure what that meant but he didn't care right now. Sosuke led him down to the kitchen where he pulled a set of keys out of a small cabinet on the wall.

"Um, going somewhere?" Grimmjow had come in from the other hallway and was staring openly at the two of them. Ichigo saw that he looked torn between throwing a small fit and forcing himself not to yell at his boss for touching the keys to what he probably considered his car. Apparently Sosuke didn't drive himself very often. Or at least not without telling the other man first. Ichigo suddenly noticed that Grimmjow had a bandage taped over his left eye. And there was some bruising on his right arm where it was crossed over his chest. What had he been doing?

"We're headed into the city. Come or go. It's you're choice," Sosuke said.

"Right. Like it ever is," Grimmjow muttered as he rinsed out the beer bottle he held in his hand and tossed it in a bin under the sink. He watched Ichigo with a wary expression, like he wasn't sure of what to say. The redhead sighed and looked at him with what he hoped was a reassuring expression. He let his mouth curl into a smirk.

"Shotgun."

The wary expression turned into a flat look when Grimmjow saw that Sosuke had no intention of handing him the keys and realized he'd be in the back. Ichigo let out a small chuckle and was relieved to see Grimmjow relax a little. He wasn't really mad at him and didn't want him to think that he was holding a grudge for what happened earlier that afternoon. It still hurting but he could push it back for now. Glossing it over wouldn't fix anything but at least it would allow him to function.


	29. Chapter 29

Weekend Getaway- 29

Sosuke drove as Ichigo stared out the passenger side window. Grimmjow slouched in the back seat on the driver's side, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. It had started to get dark while they traveled and raindrops began to fall by the time they were halfway there. It made the world slick and shiny under the lights that gradually came on after dusk, almost making their surroundings seem somewhat artificial and plastic. The three of them didn't say much during the trip. The air was heavy with subtle tension but it wasn't so thick that it was suffocating. It was just heavy enough to be mildly uncomfortable.

Sosuke glanced at Grimmjow in the rearview mirror a few times during the drive. There was something wrong between him and Ichigo, he'd seen it when they came face to face right before they left. But he wasn't sure what it was. Judging solely by Grimmjow's appearance, it looked like he was sulking about losing a fight. But if he'd lost to Ichigo, Sosuke was sure the younger man would be rubbing it in. The two of them were alike in many ways and Grimmjow would have done the same in his place. But no. That wasn't it. There was something else going on that was much more painful for both of them. He'd find out what it was. They couldn't afford distractions like that right now.

When they finally pulled into the lot at the hospital, Sosuke turned to Ichigo who had his hand on the handle. "Go ahead inside. We'll be right behind you."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Grimmjow stiffen slightly in the backseat. Ichigo frowned a little and looked between the both of them. But after a moment, he just nodded and got out before heading toward the main entrance. Grimmjow clenched his jaw and reached to open his own door without bothering to wait. Aizen hit the automatic locks and heard him swear.

"What?" Grimmjow snapped irritably.

"What happened today?"

"Nothing." He saw the other man glare and curl his lip, his hand tugging his jacket sleeve down to cover the bruise on his forearm. That was new since this morning but that wasn't what Aizen was talking about. He supposed he could have asked Ichigo but when it came down it, he didn't know him as well as Grimmjow. He could better anticipate the other man's reactions. If he pushed the redhead, it could just end up making things more difficult.

"As long as you can do your job, I don't care what you do with your free time."

There was a harsh snort from the shadows in the backseat. "That's not true and you know it." The bitterness in Grimmjow's voice didn't seem to come from that particular statement. It was something else.

"Then let me rephrase. I don't care what you and Ulquiorra do together in your free time." The smaller man was undoubtedly responsible for his injuries but it was hard to say why. Their relationship was rather odd but they didn't seem to enjoy hurting each other. At least not that Aizen knew.

Grimmjow saw him watching and hunched his shoulders. "I wanted a fight and he gave me one. I've had worse and yes, I can still do my fucking job."

"I'm not worried about that. I was asking about Ichigo."

"What about him?"

The wariness from earlier had returned and confirmed some of Aizen's suspicions. He pinned Grimmjow with a steady gaze in the rearview mirror as he had yet to turn around and look at him directly. The other man just glared back, his eyes glinting in the lights from the parking lot. The sound of their breathing was heavy in the quiet, only the ticking of the cooling engine breaking the increasingly heavy silence.

"I don't have time to deal with more than one petulant child at a time. You'll tell me what happened." It was a simple statement. No threat, no ultimatum. Both men knew he meant it and that he'd get what he wanted. It was just a matter of how much trouble it would be to get the answer to his question. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and watched him silently for a moment before slumping in his seat and sighing.

"Don't go getting all protective on me. I barely touched him. Not a damned scratch. Kid could be better than me if he wasn't so fixated on being fair." He blinked suddenly, seemingly surprised by his own admission. But that wasn't what Aizen had meant either.

"A sparring match with you wouldn't drive him out into the woods for three hours even if he lost. What did you say to him?" The silence suddenly became quieter if that was even possible. Grimmjow's expression became slightly pained.

"I didn't know, okay? I never would have brought it up like that otherwise."

"You'll have to be more specific," Aizen said, his voice low as he tried to regain his slipping composure.

"I just wanted him to know enough not to shoot himself by accident," Grimmjow replied, sounding slightly defensive. He hissed a breath out between his teeth. "Shit, I thought he was gonna to fucking cry."

A few things clicked into place and Aizen had to work to find his calm again. "You took him down to the range."

"Che. _You're_ the one who told us not to use the backyard."

"Initiative is usually prized in an employee and I've often wished you would look into it more often." Aizen's hands tightened on the wheel before he forced his fingers to relax. "But sometimes you go and do something on your own that makes me rethink that."

"I fucked up, alright? I told you I didn't know. I still don't for that matter. But there's only one thing that would put that kind of look on someone's face."

Aizen sighed quietly. "I know. I've seen it on yours often enough."

"We're not talking about me," Grimmjow snapped. After a few moments, he took a deep breath and let it out in an irritable huff. "If I could take it back, I would." He lifted his eyes to meet Aizen's gaze again. "But he still needs to learn. You can't honestly tell me you want him to stay scared of guns forever. He can handle it."

If he didn't have a complete breakdown first. But Aizen didn't think that would happen. "Yes he can. And I agree with you. The thought itself was not a bad one and I have considered it myself. But I believe it requires a little more delicacy than you've shown so far. I've been looking for the right approach."

"Well, now that he's been mildly traumatized, what more damage could I do? He seems to have forgiven me already anyway."

Aizen stared out the windshield for a moment before replying. He didn't necessarily want to give Grimmjow more emotional weapons to hurt himself with. He seemed to be brooding deeply enough on his own. But Aizen didn't want a repeat of this afternoon all over again. "Just don't ever mention his mother if you can avoid it."

Grimmjow seemed to shrink in on himself a little bit. "Shit." It was several moments before he spoke again. "How old was he?"

"Does it matter? You won't be doing yourself any favors by making me tell you."

"Like I could make you do anything," Grimmjow muttered. He shifted in his seat and stared at Aizen, his gaze unblinking. "How old?" He sounded insistent and Aizen knew that tone. He'd persist until he got what he was looking for. It wasn't necessarily what he wanted. Just something that he needed to know for himself.

"Nine."

It was several more moments before Grimmjow spoke again as his gaze shifted around the dark car. His voice was quiet. "I was worried that our past would rub off on him. That it would dirty up the squeaky clean aura he's got shining all around him." He glared at Aizen when his brow twitched a little in surprise. "Don't give me that look. I still don't buy into all that new age crap you've been going on about for years. Doesn't mean that I don't see it." He trailed off irritably as he plucked at a loose thread on his jeans. "It's just. . .I was trying to be careful and it turns out he's already been maimed. I'm not sure what to do about that now."

No matter how much Aizen learned about some of his employees, they still managed to surprise him on occasion. And no matter what faults he might have, Grimmjow was worth every penny and shred of effort it took to keep him. Aizen was startled out of his thoughts by the jiggling of the handle on the back door.

Grimmjow gave him a flat look telling him that the emotional moment was over. "Well? Are we going in there or what?" It didn't seem to matter that they hadn't settled on anything. He yanked on the handle again to emphasize his point.

Aizen wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting silently just now but judging by Grimmjow's growing irritation, it had been longer than was comfortable. He hit the master lock, letting the other man get out of the car and pace a few steps away before getting out himself. The night was far from over and somehow he knew it was a while yet before it got any better.

. . . . . . .

Ichigo went in through the main doors and headed straight for the elevators. Jinta had given him Ukitake's room number so he wouldn't have to ask but he wasn't sure he'd be able to get in to see him. Shoving his hands in the empty pockets of his sweatshirt, he wished he'd stopped to pick up something to bribe the duty nurses with. Most of them responded well to chocolate. For that matter, he should have brought something for Ukitake. He'd been so stressed out on the way over that he hadn't even thought about it.

But it turned out he didn't have to worry about slipping past anyone. His dad was leaning against the counter at the nurse's station studying a chart and the girl behind the desk just smiled and waved. That's right. Today was the day his dad did rounds. When the clinic wasn't busy, he put in time at the local hospital which was almost always understaffed. He looked up as Ichigo got closer and gave him a soft smile. No matter how ridiculous he got at home, he was usually reserved and professional when he had the white coat on.

"Hey, Dad." Ichigo was almost afraid to ask how bad it was as he came to stand next to him. But he had to. "Is this. . ." His father reached out and squeezed his shoulder.

"It looked worse than it really was. More of a false alarm than anything else. He's alright." The words 'for now' hung in the air unspoken but neither of them acknowledged them. Ichigo just nodded as he felt some of the tightness in his chest ease. Ukitake wasn't in perfect health but today wouldn't be the day he'd have to say goodbye. Some of the things that had been bothering him lately suddenly seemed petty and stupid. Like he was being selfish as he struggled to deal with his own worries that were mostly in his head.

Ichigo was startled and nearly flinched when his dad gripped his chin and tilted his face up to the light. Shit, he'd forgotten about the bruises. They hadn't completely faded yet. He was old enough that he wasn't going to get scolded for getting into a fight but he hadn't been entirely truthful when he'd told him what happened. Isshin studied him with a critical eye for a moment before releasing him and going back to the chart.

"He's awake if you'd like to see him," he said, nodding to a door on his right. Then he fixed Ichigo with a serious look. "Come home for dinner this weekend. The girls miss you."

"Sure." Like he'd ever say no. But he knew the invitation was a thin attempt to hide the fact that his father was worried about him. It was irritating and reassuring at the same time.

"I'll see you in a couple days then."

When Ichigo nodded Isshin set down his clipboard and headed down the hall in the other direction. He probably wasn't even on the clock at the moment. His shift would have been over long before now. He'd most likely been waiting for Ichigo to show up.

Ichigo sighed and headed over to the indicated door, completely forgetting that he hadn't come by himself. None his recent issues really mattered as he pushed the door open and saw Ukitake lying on the bed, his pale hair feathered out on the pillow. It shouldn't be such a familiar sight and he had a moment where he wondered why this should happen to such a good person. Ukitake didn't deserve this.

It was a single room and it was actually kind of nice if you ignored why it was occupied at the moment. Kyoraku was slouching in one of the visitor seats, his wide straw hat tilted down over his eyes. A faint rumble filled the room as he snored and Ichigo's lips twitched in a small smirk.

Ukitake turned to look at him and smiled. "There's our wayward Ichi-kun."

Ichigo wouldn't tolerate the nickname from anyone else. Only from his adopted uncles who almost seemed incapable of calling him anything else. "It's no wonder you're awake," he said, nodding toward Kyoraku.

Ukitake looked at his longtime friend and frowned slightly. "He's very tired. I'm a little worried about him actually. He hasn't even tried to flirt with the nurses at all."

Ichigo sighed. Only Ukitake would worry about others while he was the one lying in a hospital bed. "Has he eaten anything lately?" Without Jushiro and Nanao keeping an eye on him, Kyoraku tended to forget.

"Have you?" Ukitake countered.

Ichigo felt a faint pang in his middle that had nothing to do with emotion and realized it _had_ been a while since he'd eaten. Not that he'd say so.

The pail haired man grinned. "I can ask the nurse for a snack and you can have my Jell-o."

Smothering a surprised laugh, Ichigo pulled over the other chair. "I'm fine, thanks. But you go ahead. I wouldn't want to deprive you of your green lime goodness." He blinked when he realized the other man had a serious expression on his face and was staring at him intently. Ichigo tried not fidget under his gaze even though it was obvious he was inspecting his fading injuries just like his dad had.

"It appears that you've been having adventures lately." He wasn't exactly asking what had happened. Ukitake was rarely that direct, especially when he knew it was a complicated answer. But it never really stopped him from finding out what he wanted to know.

"Yeah. Sort of." Dodging the question entirely, Ichigo leaned back in the chair. "How are you feeling? And don't give me an 'I'm fine.' I'd really like to know."

Ukitake sighed and then coughed a little. The sheepish look he shot Ichigo out of the corner of his eye was enough to tell the redhead he was about to brush it off like he usually did. Concentrating on his breathing for a moment, he got it under control and absently smoothed the folded blankets at his middle. "It's no worse than it has been. There's another treatment they'd like to try." He frowned. "And they keep telling me to give up my books."

Ichigo knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Ukitake was a bibliophile in every sense of the word. Hardcover, paperback and even scrolls, the man had gathered an impressive collection over his lifetime. And that was after he'd inherited the tomes his father left him. The bookstore was his way of sharing books with others. His personal collection was in his house, filling every available shelf and surface. But he put everything else in the store where people could borrow or buy. There was a steady clientele that kept the place running. Not that he needed the income. His family was very well off and it was more of a hobby than anything else. But where there were books, there was an incredible amount of paper dust which did nothing good for his ailing lungs. The store was littered with air filters and purifiers that kept the worst of it at bay. But books were dusty by nature so it was a stalemate at best.

"You don't want to give up what you love,"

Ichigo said.

"No, I don't. What's the point if you can't surround yourself with what makes you happy?" Ukitake turned unhappy eyes on Ichigo. "I don't want to give that up no matter how much they tell me I should."

"Don't worry. Nobody's going to try and pry your books out of your hands. I won't let them."

"My brave protector." Ukitake sounded amused. "I remember when you could barely fend off Kisuke's cat."

"Yeah, when I was four. And that thing had claws like this." Ichigo held his hands wide. "Even Urahara cringes whenever she goes tearing through the house." They both smiled at the shared memories of the other man's untamed beast that pretended to be a house cat. After a few warm moments, Ukitake reached his hand out. Ichigo leaned forward on the edge of the bed and took it in his own.

"I know you've had a lot on your mind lately but could you keep the store open for a couple of days? Tamaya-san's manuscript came in and he should be by to pick it up soon." Not only did Ukitake share his own collection, he also helped others track down rare books.

"Of course." That went without saying and they both knew that he didn't really have to ask.

Ukitake squeezed his hand. "I'll be in here for a couple more days at least." He didn't sound the least bit thrilled.

Ichigo didn't really blame him. Even though his dad was a doctor and he'd grown up right next to the clinic, he hated hospitals. There were a lot of people that had expected him to follow in Isshin's footsteps and become a doctor himself. But it wasn't something he could do. Not for lack of ability or even desire really. He'd always gotten good grades and he admired his dad a lot. But Ichigo had an incredibly hard time reaching that level of detachment that kept a person sane. All doctors should care. Good healers couldn't do otherwise. But Ichigo couldn't help but feel everything all the time and it was always too overwhelming for him to deal with. Being in contact with the sick and injured on a regular basis would eventually make him crumble and he knew it.

They both looked toward the door when it opened again. Sosuke paused in the entrance and watched them both with a calm expression on his face. "Am I interrupting?"

"Um," Ichigo looked to Ukitake. It was his room after all.

After looking between the redhead and the new arrival, Ukitake shook his head a little. "Of course not. It's good to see you Sosuke."

"And you, Jushiro. I hope you're feeling well."

Ichigo suddenly felt like an intruder on a conversation that wasn't actually being spoken out loud. The subtext was practically branded in the air like subtitles in a foreign film. On the other side of the bed, he saw how still Kyoraku had gotten and knew that he was awake and listening.

"Well enough." Ukitake's gaze lingered on Ichigo for a moment before turning back to Sosuke. "I assume you and Ichigo have already met."

Ichigo felt like he'd been keeping secrets for some reason even though he'd never actively tried to hide his relationship with Sosuke. But he hadn't exactly gone around telling everyone either. Clearing his throat uncomfortably, he tried not to wince. "Actually, he drove me over here."

"I see." So few words, so many meanings. Ukitake surprised him by squeezing his hand again. "Such _interesting_ adventures you've been having." But he was smiling a little as he said it. He didn't appear to disapprove but then he never would. Even if Ichigo's choice had been terrible, Ukitake would merely try to help guide him. But ultimately, he'd let him make his own decisions.

"I just hope they're safe ones." Kyoraku had tilted his hat up and was watching them all. But his eye were mostly focused on Sosuke. "We're quite fond of him."

Sosuke regarded the other man thoughtfully before shifting his weight to one foot. He wasn't nervous. Ichigo knew that. And he wasn't exactly trying to feign innocence either. It was just a casual gesture that would seem nonexistent to some. "So am I," he said simply. The solemn tone added a heavy certainty to the words and Ichigo almost found himself blushing for some reason.

Kyoraku studied Sosuke a moment before nodding slightly. He let the brim of the hat slip back down and clasped his hands over his stomach. It didn't take long for his quiet snores to fill the air again and Ichigo shook his head. The man could literally fall asleep at the drop of a hat. Ukitake looked over at his slumbering companion, his expression slightly bemused. Turning back to Sosuke, he shrugged before speaking again.

"I've got something at the shop that might interest you. Ichigo can show you. It's in my office," he said as he looked at the redhead. "You'll know it when you see it."

"I'll stop by sometime this week. If that's alright with you, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked up at Sosuke and blinked. Why wouldn't it be okay? Was he really asking permission? No. Well, maybe. Aside from when he'd come to pick him up at the apartment, this was the first direct involvement Sosuke had had in his life. And now it sounded like he was making sure it was okay with him before he intruded any further. It hardly seemed fair with the way Ichigo had inadvertently barged into his world and stubbornly stayed there.

"It's. . yeah. Okay. That's fine." He huffed a breath, suddenly flustered.

Ukitake chuckled and released his hand to ruffle his hair. "You should go home and get some sleep. It's getting late."

And he was tired. Ichigo felt some of the heaviness from earlier return. It wasn't the sadness and pain, just the fatigue that came with it. "Yeah, I probably should."

"Please don't worry too much. I'll be fine."

Ichigo mustered a small smile. "I know. I'll come again tomorrow." Before the other man could open his mouth to argue, he smiled wider. "You promised me Jell-o, remember?"

"I suppose I did," Ukitake said, returning the smile. "Tomorrow then."

Ichigo headed toward the door and out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Sosuke give Ukitake a small bow. And if he didn't know better, he'd say it was returned. Weird. It was very formal and the only other people he'd seen do that were Byakuya and his elitist business partners. But he didn't feel it was his place to comment or ask about it. If either of them wanted to tell him, they would.

Out in the waiting room Grimmjow stood from where he'd been lounging on one of the couches. He looked more than ready to leave, his posture uncomfortable. It seemed he hated hospitals as much as Ichigo did. None of them spoke as they headed down in the elevator. The heavy closeness from the car settled again and left them all feeling tired. Ichigo just hoped he'd be able to sleep tonight. With this much going on, he doubted he'd be able to.


	30. Chapter 30

This has gotten a little more angsty than I intended. The categories that I originally picked were Romance/Action/Adventure. Sorry if it's slipping into a slightly darker place but I figure those three things can lead to some tense, unhappy moments. Let me know if it gets to be too dark. I don't want it to be too painful to read.

(And wow, the site has been having some issues the last couple of days. I hope that figure that out soon.)

Weekend Getaway- 30

When they got to the car, Ichigo nearly asked to be taken home. But aside from not being sure that Sosuke would agree, he wasn't sure he wanted to go back to his apartment. He'd been mostly ignoring Keigo and Mizuiro and didn't feel like answering their questions right now. Going home to the clinic didn't feel right either. As much as his sisters would be happy to see him, he didn't want to be there right now. And the two hour drive back to Sosuke's house wasn't really all that alluring. Wow, he was being so indecisive and picky. He really need some sleep.

Sosuke got behind the wheel again and Grimmjow got in the back without comment. The two of them were being strange but Ichigo couldn't quite figure out why he thought that. He supposed it didn't matter but neither of them seemed happy at the moment. It appeared that they were all determined to be moody tonight. Sighing, he leaned against the door, his forehead resting on the window. When it came down to it, he guessed he didn't really care. He'd probably fall asleep in the car on the way back anyway.

But as they were pulling out of the lot, there was the sudden sound of squealing tires and Sosuke slammed on the breaks. Grimmjow swore from the back. Ichigo was thrown forward against the seatbelt that had locked because it thought they were having an accident. And from the sound of things, they almost had. Looking up, he caught a glimpse of the other driver that had narrowly cut them off. His blond hair covered half of his face and his eyes were wide as he careened up the drive toward the hospital entrance.

Sosuke blinked as he saw Ichigo fumble with his seatbelt, rip the door open and tear after the vehicle on foot.

"Where the hell is he going? Dammit!" Grimmjow was out of the back and running after him, leaving Aizen to park the car or at least get it out of the driveway entrance. It was a little difficult to maneuver with two open doors.

Further up the drive, Ichigo ran until his legs burned. It wasn't that far but it felt like miles. There was a sickening crunch from up ahead as the car slammed into the welcome sign that pointed out the main and emergency entrances. He could see the instant white puffs of airbags deploying on both the driver and passenger sides. What the hell was wrong with Kira and why had he been driving like his life depended on it? The fact that he was aiming for the hospital pointed in some extremely uncomfortable directions. Ichigo wasn't even thinking when he went after him. He just knew that he had to do something.

Coming to a huffing stop, he nearly slammed up against the driver side of the car. The sad, deflated airbag spilled out of the steering wheel, the dust from its explosive charge floating in the air.

"Kira?" Ichigo reached in through the open window and touched his shoulder. Blood dripped from the other man's scalp and his eyes weren't focusing properly. Ichigo tried the door, but it seemed to have been jammed by the collision.

"Shu. . ." the blonde mumbled weakly, his hand twitching toward the passenger side.

Ichigo could see Shuuhei slumped in the seat, his head lolling on his shoulder. The tattoo on his cheek stood out against the sickly pale shade of his skin. Darkness had slicked down the front of his clothes and blood had soaked into the seat. A hasty wrap had been thrown over his torso, the bulge of pressure bandages barely holding him together. Ichigo shivered and it had nothing to do with the cold. That weak watery feeling came over him and he suddenly felt like he was going to be sick. But this wasn't about him or his problems. Ruthlessly shoving his fear down, he focused on what was in front of him. A detached part of him heard footsteps coming up from behind. Walking brusquely to the other side of the car, he snapped at Grimmjow.

"Keep him awake and try to stop the cut over his eye from bleeding." Waiting only long enough to see that the other man did what he told him, he leaned in through the broken passenger window. "Shuuhei?" There was no answer but he hadn't really expected one. His fingers found a thready pulse when he touched the other man's neck. Ichigo was afraid to look any closer but it was a distant fear. Like it was happening to someone else.

He _needed_ to get a closer look. Ichigo had a feeling that Shuuhei's life was teetering on the edge and every second counted. He wouldn't watch someone else bleed to death in front of him. But when he tried the door, it wouldn't open. He couldn't pull him through the window. He shouldn't even move him at all. But he had to get him out somehow. The door still wouldn't budge even when he pulled hard. His insides seethed with the burning need to get the fucking door open and his heart thumped hard in his chest with the effort it took keep his calm.

Kicking away the last fragments of safety glass, he curled his fingers around the edge of the door and yanked hard. Nothing. He thought he heard voices calling but he didn't really hear what they were saying. Ichigo was too focused on what he was doing. He brushed aside questioning touches and tried again. The door creaked, but only rocked on it's hinges. Taking the deepest breath he could manage and gritting his teeth, Ichigo tore at the door with everything he had. It finally came open with a tortured squeal and nearly threw him off his feet. But it was open. He could get to him. Could see how bad it was. The voices got louder and the touching more insistent, almost restraining.

"Ichigo."

It was Sosuke's voice above the rest that finally registered. Ichigo's head whipped around and he stopped trying to get loose from the two orderlies that were trying to keep him out of the way. He forced himself to relax and found that his muscles were aching. He was surrounded by people and from the look of things, they'd been there a while. Medical looking people were busy loading Shuuhei onto a stretcher and others were helping Kira out of the car. It was okay. They were going to be okay. They were being taken care of.

His hands started to sting and he looked down to where one of the orderlies had let go of him to examine them. He was bleeding from a few cuts. Blinking in confusion, he tried to figure out why. His mind filtered through some vague thoughts, his brain only functioning on a simplistic level at the moment. There were a few sparkling bits among the blood. Glass. He'd gotten glass in his hands while he tried to help Shuuhei and Kira. They worked for Byakuya. Startled by that last thought, Ichigo pulled away from the protesting medic to pull out his phone and call Renji.

"Ichigo, this really isn't. . ."

"Shuuhei and Izuru are in the hospital." There was dead silence on the line before Reiji asked where. Ichigo gave him the information and hung up. Hisagi and Kira worked for Byakuya and he needed to know what happened to them. But even in his detached state, Ichigo wasn't going to call _him_. Renji was the next best thing. And aside form being their coworker, he was their friend and he deserved to know. Once that was taken care of he moved off toward the doors with the irritated medics following in his wake. The mild pain in his palms was background noise that he ignored as he tried follow the people that were wheeling Shuuhei and Kira inside. They were his friends too and he needed to know how they were doing. They'd never really spent a lot of time together but that didn't matter. Inside, someone in a white coat stepped into his path, effectively blocking his way.

"Hold on there, Hero. They're being taken care of. You'll have to wait out here." The doctor sounded calm enough but one look told Ichigo that he wouldn't hesitate to have him restrained if he made a nuisance of himself. "You need a little attention yourself," he said calmly, his tone soothing.

Ichigo felt a strange sense of calm settle over him and let himself be led to a curtained alcove. Some of the people around him were murmuring and staring openly as he passed.

"_Did you see what he did?" _

"_-with his bare hands." _

"_Must have been some kind of adrenaline thing."_

He was vaguely aware of Sosuke and Grimmjow hovering somewhere in the background but they seemed to be keeping their distance. Ichigo wasn't sure how he felt about that but he was too numb to feel anything as his hands were cleaned and bandaged. The doctor assured him that the cuts weren't deep. Ichigo nodded absently. The adrenaline was fading, leaving him feeling empty but he refused to let himself crash. He got up and paced beside the bed. If he let himself sit too long, he wouldn't get up again. The rational part of his mind told him they wouldn't know anything yet but it didn't stop him from asking.

Ichigo was so focused, he didn't even flinch when they said that Shuuhei had been shot. This was different. It had to be different. It wasn't like that day so long ago when everything had changed. They had taken him into surgery and nobody knew how that was going to go. He'd lost a lot of blood and the gunshot wounds were in some worrisome locations. Kira had passed out shortly after being brought in and hadn't regained consciousness yet. He'd been clipped in the shoulder by a bullet and had a concussion. Ichigo wanted to do something, wanted to be active. He was so damned tired of reacting. But he was relatively powerless here. So did the only thing that he could do. He waited.

Renji showed up shortly after that and surprisingly, Byakuya had come with him. They asked after Shuuhei and Izuru and were told practically nothing. But they weren't family, so that was to be expected. Ichigo paced and barely acknowledged Renji's attempt to talk to him. He didn't notice Sosuke watching him carefully or Grimmjow as he kept an eye on everyone else. He didn't see the ugly hospital waiting room or taste the horrible coffee he sipped out of a foam cup. He couldn't let himself focus on anything else or he'd really lose it.

The police came and were intercepted by Byakuya and Renji before getting their information and leaving with the promise that they'd return. The nurse at the desk approached with papers and forms, presumably for Ichigo to fill out for the treatment of his hands. Sosuke stepped into her path and took care of everything. Nobody asked Ichigo anything, nobody told him anything. Actually, it looked like people were afraid of approaching him at all. He watched it all with a strange detached attention. He didn't care. He was too busy trying to hold himself together. But it was hard when there was nothing for him to do.

He didn't know how long it was they all waited there. Minutes, hours. Finally, a doctor came out and said that Shuuhei was finally out of surgery. He warned that he wasn't safe yet and that he had a ways before he was stable. But at least they'd stopped the bleeding and removed the bullets. Kira woke up long enough to give everyone a worried look before slipping back under again. And Ichigo felt the knot inside him start to loosen. If it came completely undone, he'd lose it. He couldn't let that happen here.

"Ichigo," Renji said. "You need to go home and get some sleep. I'll drive you. . ."

"No." Ichigo wasn't looking at anyone. He felt Sosuke's hand on his shoulder and slipped out of his reach before shaking his head. "No." He had to get out of the hospital but wasn't sure how to do that. If he had a car, he'd drive himself. He wasn't sure where he'd go but it would be away. Somewhere away where his friends weren't bleeding and he wasn't on the verge of having a breakdown. It felt different than when he'd gone out to sulk in the woods. He couldn't bear to have Sosuke see him become a complete mess. He'd already put enough on him. And he didn't want Renji to see it either.

"He's not going anywhere with you Aizen," Renji said, his voice heated. That snapped Ichigo out of his downward spiral a little.

"I don't think that's your decision, Abarai." Sosuke didn't sound perturbed in the least. But then he wouldn't even if he _was_ angry.

"It's not yours either." Renji was getting pissed now.

Grimmjow seemed to pick up on that. He glared from where he stood at Sosuke's shoulder, his fingers flexing. Through the haze, Ichigo saw a couple of security guards looking their way. This could get ugly pretty quickly.

"Stop it, Renji."

The other redhead looked at Ichigo, his eyes worried and pissed at the same time. "It's not safe. _He's_ not safe."

"I thought we went over this earlier." The fog was lifting and Ichigo felt his own anger rising. It was the conversation on the stairway all over again. He saw Renji's gaze flick to the bed where Kira waited to be transferred to a room upstairs and Ichigo narrowed his own eyes. "He doesn't have anything to do with what happened tonight."

Renji opened his mouth but he seemed to see Byakuya shift slightly on his feet and pressed his lips together into a thin line. Like he was trying not to say something he shouldn't. Ichigo didn't like the implications of that.

"You coming, Kid?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo turned to look at him. "No. I'm not hiding." But he wasn't sure what the hell he _was_ going to do. If his dad was still here, he'd probably go home with him first. But he wasn't and Ichigo had to figure out where he was going to go. He turned away from everyone and took a few steps as his breaths started to get quicker. That brief moment of focus was quickly fading, leaving nothing but worry. If he wasn't careful, he was going to start hyperventilating. He couldn't deal with other people's stress on top of his own. His chest started to get tight again, almost to the point where it was painful.

And then he saw his way out coming down the hallway to meet them.

Urahara was a strange guy from head to toe. He wore a pair of wooden clogs that always heralded his arrival with their distinctive clomp and clothes that didn't seem to fit this century. Topped off by a hat that shaded his eyes, he was mysterious looking and extremely odd. But right now, he was a light at the end of a very long, dark tunnel. Ichigo was reminded of a rainy night a few years ago. It wasn't the memory that had sent him out into the trees earlier that day. It was another moment in his life where he felt he'd hit the bottom. At the time, Urahara had been there to help him back to his feet.

It was three years ago when Ichigo had broken into Byakuya's tower and demanded to see him. Nobody was going to get in his way as he tried to free Rukia from her brother's influence. He managed to make it farther than anyone thought he would. But it still wasn't enough. Ichigo had been dumped out on the front sidewalk, broken and bleeding with the warning that if he returned, it wouldn't end quite so well. He'd heard approaching sirens and realized that they'd been considerate enough to call him an ambulance. But his pain-fogged brain refused to accept the help that was mostly likely meant to be condescending. So he'd dragged himself through the rain into a nearby alley. There, he'd collapsed, unable to hold himself up. Until Urahara had showed up and taken him home to his shop.

For a brief moment, Ichigo had thought that the rain had stopped. But it was just the umbrella the other man had brought. He'd taken Ichigo in and healed his wounds. And then he'd helped him train so that when he went back the second time, he'd finally beaten Byakuya. He wasn't sure how he felt about being more relieved to see Urahara than he had his own father. But it didn't matter. The shopkeeper had no umbrella in his hand now but the cover that he offered was no less palatable, no less protective.

Urahara came to a stop and glanced at everyone from under his hat. He didn't say a word as Ichigo walked quietly past him and headed out the door. The redhead didn't look back, didn't care what they thought right this second. He wanted out. Nobody tried to stop him and he was glad for that. He wasn't quite sure how he'd react if they did. As Ichigo came outside, he saw the wreck sitting forlorn and crumpled against the sign. He paused, his eyes widening. When he'd run up earlier, he hadn't realized how bad it really was but looking at it now, he had no idea how he'd missed it. With the way the fender was bent in on itself on the passenger side, there was no way he should have been able to get the door open with anything short of hydraulic power tools.

He shivered again and Urahara set a hand gently against his back. Ichigo let himself be ushered to the car and did his best not to look back. The other man didn't press him or ask any questions. For that matter, it was hard to tell how he knew that Ichigo needed him when the redhead hadn't even known it himself until now.

"I should call my dad," Ichigo murmured suddenly as he buckled his seatbelt.

"He already knows," Urahara said quietly. Which made sense. That had to be how Kisuke found out.

"Then why didn't _he_ come?" It sounded a little petulant but as soon as Ichigo asked, he already knew the answer.

"Would you have gone home with him if he had?"

"Probably not," Ichigo muttered.

"Well then. Why ask the question when you already know the answer?" Urahara was smirking from under his hat as he put the car in gear and pulled out of the lot.

Ichigo felt mildly guilty for leaving the way he had. But he was still doing his best to hold everything in. The drive was quiet and he was glad that the other man wasn't asking him anything. When they got back to the shop, Urahara led him upstairs to the main part of his house. Ichigo showered and changed into some of the spare clothes that he always left here, going through the simple motions to keep himself from thinking too much. But after he was finished, he stood in the hallway feeling a little lost. Urahara watched him from an open doorway, his face unreadable.

"I. . .I don't know what to do now," Ichigo admitted quietly.

"Come have some tea."

At a loss of what else to do, Ichigo nodded and went in past him to settle at the low table. He curled his fingers around the warm cup that was passed to him and took a sip. Urahara was always brewing something strange but it tasted relatively normal this time. They sat together for a while, content with the quiet. But after a while, Ichigo started to feel a little unsettled. Like he had to talk about it or it would rip its way out from the inside.

"Shuuhei got shot."

"It's a risk in his line of work." Urahara's words weren't unkind. It was merely a statement of fact.

"I practically ripped the door off its hinges trying to get to him." Ichigo examined the fresh bandages on his hands. "I'm not sure why I felt so driven. I know him but we're not really close or anything."

"You would have done nothing less if it were a complete stranger."

Ichigo looked up at him and felt a little surprise. Would he? Yeah, he would have. "But it hurts more because I _do_ know him. And. . .it was. . ." His voice broke a little as his composure slipped. He didn't really like the idea of losing in front of Urahara either.

"It's been a long day. You should get some sleep."

Ichigo looked down to see that his cup was now empty. The day's events pressed at him and he felt the weight dragging him down. Nodding, he got up and headed to the spare room that was his whenever he stayed over. He stopped just inside the door and looked around. It was a simple room without much clutter. Urahara's entire home was relatively uncomplicated. The only space that had a thing out of place was his cramped little workshop where he puttered with various things. It looked like a hardware had blown up inside.

But this room was clean and calming. The plump futon had already been laid out, the covers and pillows inviting him to lay down and rest fort the first time today. But something from the closet caught his eye before he could do that. It was a scrap of orange felt that seemed so strangely familiar. As he went closer, he saw that it was a stuffed animal. A very specific stuffed animal. The little plush lion lay propped on the shelf looking like it was waiting for something. Or someone. Ichigo pulled it down gently and looked at it for several minutes as he felt a lump rising in his throat. He never thought he'd see it again. There was a time when he'd never wanted to.

This had been his favorite toy growing up. Ichigo had named him Kon and held long conversations with his fuzzy little best friend. He'd carried him around everywhere and no matter how much he was teased, he refused to give him up. As he held the plush now, he saw that it had been cleaned and gently repaired. Kon had received his fair share of well loved abuse like any child's toy. All of the fuzz had worn away from his nose, leaving the plastic bare and shiny. But he was whole and relatively undamaged for all his age.

When Ichigo's mother had died, he'd deliberately thrown him away in a fit of temper. He'd forced himself to grow up so that he'd never cry another tear, never let himself get that upset again. He shouldn't be surprised that Urahara had come to the rescue yet again. It was a simple piece of cloth and stuffing that shouldn't mean as much as it did. But it felt like the most comforting thing he'd ever laid eyes on. Ichigo found himself taking Kon with him as he settled down on the futon. He curled up with the stuffed animal wrapped in his arms.

He wouldn't cry. He literally couldn't. Ichigo hadn't shed a single tear since his mom died. He wasn't sure he was even capable anymore. But it didn't stop him from hugging Kon tighter and hunching in on himself as he buried his face in the pillow. His body shook with dry sobs as it all finally came crashing down on him. The past, the present, it all tried to crush him under the weight of memories and experiences. It was odd that he would only allow himself to let it out here. If he'd gone home to his apartment or the house with his sisters, he most likely would have continued to hold it in. But nobody would bother him here. He felt safe for the first time in a while.

But there was something missing. As his breath was reduced to shivering huffs in his chest, struggled to figure out what it was. He was mildly surprised to realize that he wanted very badly to be held right now. For someone to hold him tight and tell him everything was okay. But that was stupid. It wasn't okay and it probably wouldn't be for a while. If anyone told him that, he'd know they were lying. He almost laughed to himself when he realized he wanted to hear it anyway. And he wanted Sosuke. The man had started it all and thrown him right out of his comfort zone. But he still wanted him. Tomorrow he'd open the store and see what Ukitake had found. Then he'd call Sosuke and ask him to come.

It felt good to have some sort of plan even if it was a small one that wouldn't solve any of his problems. But now he needed rest no matter how wound up he was. Ichigo fell back on an old technique to help him get to sleep and started focusing on relaxing one muscle at a time, starting with his toes. By the time he got past his knees, he was already slipping under. He slept more deeply that night than he had in a long time.

. . . . . . .

I know a few people were looking forward to either Isshin or Urahara confronting Aizen but the timing didn't feel quite right yet. It's obviously something that needs to happen eventually but I need to do some thinking to see where it's going to fit.


	31. Chapter 31

Updates are probably going to slow down again after this. I had a burst of inspiration and the story practically wrote itself for a while. Now I have to work for it again but I'll see what I can do. Real life has also been kicking me while I'm down lately which makes it hard to focus. (I'm not forgetting my other stories either. I'm trying to work on them too.)

Weekend Getaway- 31

Grimmjow glared out the window as he slouched in the passenger seat. Aizen had gotten behind the wheel without a word but he wasn't about to fight him for it. The other man had pulled out his 'I'm not letting anything touch me' attitude. Grimmjow had seen it before. No matter what the man was really thinking or feeling, he showed a mask of calm indifference to the world. They drove in silence for a while until Grimmjow couldn't stand it anymore.

"I can't believe you just let him go like that."

"And what should I have done?" came the quiet reply.

"Something more than just standing there with that cryptic look on your face. After all the things you've done trying to protect him, you let him walk away on his own. With Urahara of all people."

"He's safe enough with him."

Grimmjow glanced at Aizen out of the corner of his eye and tried to see what his boss was thinking. But even in the flickering light of the passing lampposts, he couldn't get a good look. Not that seeing his expression would make a difference. Just because he knew he was hiding something didn't mean he knew what it was. Aizen had the best game face he'd ever seen. But Grimmjow had a feeling that he was a lot more bothered than he was showing.

"I just. . ." Grimmjow paused as he tried to gather his thoughts. "Those guys knew more than they were saying. And they think we had something to do with that shit tonight."

"It wouldn't be the first time we were suspected of something we had no part in."

"Doesn't piss me off any less," Grimmjow muttered. After a quiet moment, he spoke again. "I've never seen anybody do that before. Heard about it, but never actually seen it."

Aizen knew he was referring to Ichigo's rather surprising show of strength back at the hospital. He'd torn the door of the ruined car open like it was cardboard rather than twisted metal. And his determined focus was quite a thing to behold. He'd been obviously distressed but had managed to keep his composure while he struggled to help another. Aizen imagined that was the same expression he'd had on his face when he'd stormed the Kuchiki fortress a few years before.

But it was the nature of the other man's injuries that seemed to make everything harder for him. Seeing another person Ichigo obviously cared about dying of a gunshot wound had to have been extremely difficult. And by the time the redhead had finally left that night, he seemed about ready to fall to pieces. Aizen really had no choice but to let him go on his own. Holding onto him might have caused more damage than the alternative. And it didn't create nearly as much tension. Abarai would have taken it rather badly if he watched Ichigo leave with someone he didn't trust. While Aizen wasn't particularly worried about him or Byakuya, he preferred not to antagonize them any further than he already had.

"You sure you don't want to go back to the house?" Grimmjow was trying to sound nonchalant but wasn't very successful.

"No. There's no reason to stay there anymore." Aizen nearly smiled when he heard the disgruntled huff from the passenger seat. "I never really intended to go back after we came here. Ulquiorra should be at the penthouse waiting for you." He saw the other man relax a little even as he tried to hide it.

Once in the building, Grimmjow got off on his floor, peeling out of the elevator like a man on a mission. Aizen watched him go with mixed feelings. It was obvious that he was still bothered by their discussion earlier in the night. Grimmjow was terrible at hiding what he was feeling. Most of the time he just didn't bother. But it couldn't be helped right now. Perhaps Ulquiorra would be better able to soothe him. The smaller man had a strangely calming effect on Grimmjow. It was often hard to tell who was the dominant in their relationship. They seemed to spend equal amounts of time pushing each other around in one way or another. But at least Aizen wouldn't have to worry about them. They'd watch each other's backs.

Aizen continued up to the next floor. While he could still do business from the house, there was more that he could do here in the city. And the trip had been mostly for Ichigo's benefit, to allow him time to recover in relative safely. His body had mostly healed but now it seemed that his psyche needed some more time. And for that, he'd need familiar surroundings.

This kept getting more complicated and Aizen tried to consider the angles as headed up to his office. Despite the late hour, Gin and Tosen were both at their desks.

"Didn't expect ya back so soon." Gin grinned as he continued to type. "Thought you'd be busy with 'other' things."

Aizen took no heed of the suggestive tone. He tolerated Gin's prodding when he wouldn't have if it was anybody else. "Hisagi and Kira were injured tonight. They're in the hospital at the moment."

Gin's ever-present smile faded at the edges and his long fingered hands stilled on the keyboard. "_My_ Kira?" After a particular business deal a few years ago, Gin had developed an almost unhealthy fixation with the blonde. They didn't exactly have a relationship in the traditional sense of the word but Aizen knew that they kept in touch and he would be upset by the news.

"I don't have much information yet but I have a suspicion that it's connected to what we've been dealing with." Aizen supposed he could have called and told them this earlier but he was feeling a bit paranoid at the moment. He felt better talking in person in his own territory.

"Now this just isn't funny anymore." Gin huffed out a breath as he picked up the letter opener on his desk and twirled it in his fingers. It was a nervous habit that he'd never quite managed to break. Of course, it had started with a sharp blade. He just used whatever was handy now.

"As opposed to when it was amusing before? Your sense of humor has always been crude." Tosen sounded irritated as he typed at his own computer. A muscle in his jaw ticked as he clenched his teeth. Hisagi had been a sort of protégé under Kaname's tutelage for a while before the younger man had gone to work for Seireitei Securities. Tosen had been almost a little disappointed by that but had let him go without comment. Aizen wasn't sure if they still talked or not.

"Hisagi is in the ICU with two gunshot wounds." Aizen relayed the information the doctor had given them. "If he makes it through tonight, he should recover. Take as much time as you need."

Tosen shook his head. "There is nothing that I can do for him at this point. I will look into it."

"Byakuya's people seemed to have some information. It's possible they were attacked while investigating something that involves our own circumstances."

"If there is a connection, I will find it," Tosen said.

"What about Izuru?" Gin asked.

"He wasn't hit as badly. A near miss and a concussion. He'll be fine." Aizen eyed the other man. "Try not to get caught when you sneak in to see him tonight."

Gin raised his brows in an attempt to look innocent but it wasn't very convincing. "What makes you think I won't wait until morning?"

The other two didn't bother answering him which was answer enough. Gin shut down his computer and he headed out the door, his usually jovial demeanor dampened. When Aizen and Tosen were alone, the dark man spoke, his fingers still moving on the keys.

"You've let yourself become distracted lately. We can't afford that."

Aizen turned back to Tosen just before he went into his private office. The other man was always quick to point out Gin's faults but he rarely did so with his employer. "I can handle my own affairs." It wasn't quite a rebuke but he wasn't going to let the comment slide.

"Apologies, Aizen-sama." Tosen didn't sound particularly apologetic. "But I think you're spending too much time with the boy. Whether he is a part of this or not, he does not belong. Involving him further will only endanger him further." The observation didn't sound like he was particularly worried about Ichigo's welfare.

Aizen had a special facial expression reserved for people he intended to intimidate with a simple look but it wouldn't work on Kaname. His sightless eyes wouldn't pick up on anything that subtle. "I'll thank you not to comment on my personal business. It's not your place." He knew his voice was harder than it normally would have been even when dressing down a subordinate. But for the first time since he'd known him, Tosen was overstepping his bounds.

"Of course." He sounded chastised but as always, he was rather reserved about it.

Aizen headed into his office and shut the door without saying anything else. His own nerves were rather frazzled at the moment and this was the first time in a long time that he'd ever let it show. It didn't matter that it happened in his own space. The fact that it happened at all was the issue. Moving over to the desk, he trailed his fingers over the sheathed sword that still sat there. He still had a few things to do before he could call it a night.

. . . . . . .

The next morning, Ichigo felt a heavy weight on his chest and it was getting a little difficult to breathe. He blinked his eyes open and was greeted by the sight of a large furry lump sprawled on top of him. While it was reassuring that he wasn't literally being crushed by worry, now it seemed that he was being smothered by a huge cat. When he shifted, the large reddish colored feline turned to look at him and yawned.

"Bare your teeth all you want, furball. You don't scare me anymore."

Benehime regarded him calmly before kneading his chest with her claws. Ichigo winced as they pricked him through the blanket. He would have reached out to pet her if he wasn't afraid of pulling back nothing but a nub. She rarely let anyone but Ururu touch her. Even Urahara kept his distance most of the time so it was pretty surprising that she'd curled up on top of him to begin with. Oddly enough, she started to purr when he spoke. Taking a chance, he tentatively rubbed under her chin. The purring grew in volume and she looked strangely satisfied, like she'd finally managed to train him to her liking.

"Hey, are you going to sleep all damned day?"

"Shut up, you freaking midget," Ichigo muttered automatically without looking away from the cat. Jinta was irritating at best, especially in the morning. The smaller redhead was watching him from the open door. Benehime glared at Ichigo like he'd just insulted her. Typical cat, taking everything personally. She stood and stretched before stalking toward the door. Jinta wisely got out of her way before speaking again.

"It's way past noon. If you don't get up, you'll end up missing dinner too."

Ichigo was glad that Kon was hidden under the blankets. Jinta would never let him hear the end of it if he saw him clutching a stuffed animal. But he hugged it to him just the same as he snuggled back into the blankets. "Go away. I'll get up when I'm good and ready." It was a relatively normal reply for him but judging by Jinta's expression, it didn't sound that way. "I'm fine," Ichigo added, wanting to reassure him a little but wanting to be left alone at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah. Next time I'll just let the cat eat you." The boy watched him, clearly not looking as disgruntled as he sounded. But after a moment, he just huffed and closed the door. Ichigo lay there for a while longer in the quiet. Even though the overpowering stress that had been crushing him yesterday was gone, he felt a little empty. It was a big improvement over the emotional wreck he'd been before but now he wasn't sure what to do with himself. But he knew he couldn't avoid his problems forever. He needed to get up eventually.

After rolling up the futon and putting it away, he set Kon carefully on the closet shelf again. Touching his finger to the little plastic nose, he sighed. He didn't like that he needed the comfort of something like that but he couldn't quite dismiss that he might need it again. He dressed and went out to get something to eat. Ichigo remembered that he hadn't had anything since lunch yesterday and he was absolutely starving. Of course, Urahara seemed to know that already and had a full meal set out when he came into the dining room. If the shop keeper wasn't riding to the rescue or healing his injuries, he was feeding him. Urahara was sipping tea and lounging on the cushions casually.

"Good afternoon, Ichi-kun." If he had an opinion one way or the other about how late in the day it was, he didn't show it.

"Hey." Ichigo sat at the table and started eating without further comment. He knew Urahara wouldn't push him. And if he did decide to tell him what was on his mind, he wouldn't judge him for it. Neither of them made any mention of the stuffed lion that sat waiting on the shelf in Ichigo's room. But somehow the redhead knew it's placement had been intentional. As he considered that, a stray thought came to the surface and made him frown. Something about that night a few years ago. "How long were you waiting outside?"

"Hmmm?" Urahara took out his fan and started flipping it idly. "I arrived just before I came in the door last night."

"Not last night. Outside Byakuya's office."

The other man watched him for a few moments and continued to sip his tea, his eyes still shaded by his hat. Ichigo knew he understood what he was talking about. He just seemed to be considering his words first. "Long enough to wonder if you'd come out again," he said finally.

"You followed me." It wasn't really an accusation but it was a startling revelation just the same.

"You weren't exactly making it difficult. And you were very vocal about what you were going to do. If I didn't think they'd immediately dismissed you out of hand, I'd think that Byakuya had known you were coming before you even got there."

It was true. Ichigo had been so angry at the time and he hadn't exactly been subtle about what he was doing. He rubbed his fingers over the center of his chest absently. Right over the scar that he still wore as a reminder. The bandages on his hands pulled a little and he frowned again. Aside from the beating, he was relatively unscathed this time around. But even though he hadn't started it this time, it didn't make it any less dangerous.

"So who did you challenge this time?" Urahara asked. It was hard to tell how much he knew.

"Nobody. I didn't. . ." Ichigo looked up, frowning in confusion before he realized what he was talking about. Dammit. Those stupid bruises kept giving him grief and he couldn't wait for them to fade completely. He didn't want anybody else to worry about him. "A couple of guys jumped me. It was just scrapes and bruises. Nothing serious."

"And that makes Aizen an extremely lucky man." Urahara's tone sounded low and dangerous and it had Ichigo blinking in surprise. Urahara was always such a goof and rarely so serious. To hear that tone from him was rather startling. Not to mention he that he seemed to know more than Ichigo originally thought.

"Everybody I know seems to know him. I feel a little left out for some reason."

"Oh, you are. But it's none of your own doing really. There are several personal histories that you're unaware of, most of which aren't mine to share with you."

"But you _do_ know him." Ichigo frowned a little as he considered the way Urahara spoke earlier. "You don't like him."

"My opinion isn't really important."

"Of course it is. Yours probably more than anybody else's except my dad's." Ichigo huffed irritably and picked up his teacup. "Everybody else has been trying to warn me about him and I'm getting tired of it."

Urahara held up a hand. "I was doing my best to refrain from doing just that. You're a big boy. You can make your own decisions."

"Yes, I can." Ichigo sighed and continued eating for a few minutes as he tried to sort things out. He'd finished two helpings and three cups of tea before he was calm enough to continue. Urahara sat quietly, his expression hard to read. When Ichigo finished, he let his hands fall into his lap. "Renji said he was dangerous and I already know that."

"I'm glad you do. Aizen is very charming and can hide it well when he wants to."

"That's basically what dad said." Ichigo shot him a look. "But I'm sure you already know that." He couldn't help but sound a little petulant.

Urahara's voice took on some of the amused lilt that it usually had. "You must be feeling at least a little better."

Ichigo felt a small pang as he realized he hadn't checked on Kira or Hisagi yet. He wondered if _they_ were any better. After everything yesterday, he wasn't sure how he could have forgotten them. "Do you know how Izuru and Shuuhei are doing?"

"They're fine. Hisagi is still in critical condition but he's almost as stubborn as you. He'll pull through it."

Ichigo sighed in relief even as he felt a surge of grumpiness rise at the observation. Urahara was good at doing that. Being a strange mix of comfort and irritation all in one. But he really wouldn't have it any other way. He shook his head and twirled his cup where it sat on the table. There was something that was still bothering him.

"You really don't like Sosuke." He couldn't quite get over that.

"So persistent." Urahara sighed. "Our last meeting was less than favorable. But that was a long time ago. Don't let that worry you." He sat quietly for a few moments and watched Ichigo, his look intense like he was studying him right down to his core. The redhead returned his stare calmly. He'd long since grown accustomed to the other man's strangeness. Urahara's look softened. "I can see by your expression that you'll defend him no matter what I tell you."

"Do I need to?"

"Perhaps not. He's not evil really. Just something of an opportunist."

"He's been really good to me. He actually went out of his way when he didn't have to."

"And he will until it suits him not to. That's just who he is." There was a slightly resigned tone to Urahara's words, like he'd seen it all before and been disappointed every time.

"I don't think so." Ichigo thought of the times when he saw Sosuke's mask slip. That armor that he put on for everybody else. From his reactions, he was pretty sure no one else had ever seen him that open.

"Why?" It wasn't a demand. It was almost as if the other man was honestly curious.

Ichigo didn't really feel comfortable sharing observations about Sosuke. They seemed so personal. Not even with a man he'd known all his life. But he wanted to try to tell somebody and if anyone would understand, Urahara would. "I just. . ." He fought to find words that would make sense. "He's different around me. I'm not sure how I know. I just do."

"He's become very important to you, hasn't he?"

"Are you disappointed by that?" Ichigo found that he was mildly worried about the answer to that one, especially when it appeared that Urahara had to think about it first. But after considering it, he seemed to relax where he sat.

"No. I trust you to follow your own instincts."

Ichigo wasn't sure why he felt a little swell of pride just then. But it was the best feeling he'd had in a little while. Some of his problems seemed to get less dire in the wake of it. And hopefully it would only get better.

"I'm going to go see Ukitake again before visiting hours are over." While he didn't mind sneaking in if there was no other way, he'd rather avoid it if he could. "But I've got to stop and get some flowers or something."

"He'll be glad to see you. I'm sure you'll be able to find something next door."

Ichigo nearly slapped himself in the forehead because he'd totally forgotten about the flower shop that sat right next to Urahara's candy store. He'd pick something up for Izuru and Shuuhei too. Nobody should be in the hospital without flowers.


	32. Chapter 32

Now before anyone says anything, Aizen isn't in every chapter because he and Ichigo can't be attached at the hip. If every update featured both of them, there would be things missing that happen outside of their immediate relationship. But I'm obviously not going to keep them apart too long. I love seeing them together.

Weekend Getaway- 32

Ichigo stepped into the flower shop and was greeted by the scent of green things and floral blooms. There was a warm, comforting closeness to the place even though two of the walls were lined with refrigerated cases. There were balloons, ribbons and a variety of vases and containers to choose from. For a moment, Ichigo felt a little overwhelmed by it all. He'd never really picked out flowers for anyone before and wasn't sure where to start. But before he could worry about it too much, a petite, smiling woman came out from the back room to greet him. Her expression was warm and Ichigo couldn't help but return it.

"Good afternoon Kurosaki-san. How are you?"

"Uh, I'm good Mioshi-san."

"And Ukitake-san? How is he feeling?" All of the shop owners along the street got along well so it was no surprise that she knew he'd been ill.

"Actually, I was going to bring him and two of my other friends some flowers." He fidgeted when she smiled at him again. "But I'm not sure what to get."

"Ah. I believe I can help you with that. Is there anything specific you want them to say?"

"Say?" Ichigo wasn't quite sure what she meant. "You mean like a card?" He hadn't thought that far yet.

"Not necessarily. All flowers have their own special language, each with their own meaning. What you pick can change what you say." There was a certain weight to her words, like she really believed in what she was talking about.

"Um. Do they have to say anything more than 'get better?'" He laughed a little as he started to feel a little foolish. "I don't really need anything specific. I just want my friends to know that they're not alone. That someone's thinking about them."

"Ah." She smiled. "No, your flowers don't need to say anything more than that. I believe I know just the thing. Have a look around and let me know if there's anything that catches your eye while I put things together."

Ichigo nodded and let out the breath he'd been holding. He'd never thought that picking out flowers could be so potentially complicated. He was just glad she was going to take care of it. Mioshi bustled about with a sense of purpose, humming softly while she started picking out flowers for the bouquets. After several minutes of looking around, Ichigo found himself in front of a display that held small crystal vases with sparkling flowers and a variety of jewelry. There were pins, earrings, necklaces and small bouquets no bigger than his hand..

Each item was separated by flower type and all the blooms had shiny petals, almost like they were made of glass. Cards identified each one with a short description of the flower's meaning. Marigolds were for despair, white poppies for oblivion. Both of those seemed rather odd for a flower shop. Most people gave flowers because they were celebrating a certain occasion or trying to make people feel better. Ichigo just shrugged and kept looking. A tiny blossom with three white petals caught his eye. Snowdrops. According to the card, they symbolized hope. If Ukitake could use anything, he could use a little hope. Something like this would last much longer than a real flower and it would mean more. Ichigo still wanted the bouquets but he liked the idea and picked out a small crystal vase containing a few delicate looking flowers.

Mioshi was mostly finished by the time he was done looking around. She'd picked out some simple, yet elegant vases and filled them with bright flowers. It was a mix of colors and shapes that were happy and vibrant but not so much that they seared the eye. When he put the snowdrops on the counter, she smiled at him.

"Excellent choice. Would you like me to gift wrap it for you?"

"Yeah, that would be good." He watched her wrap the snowdrops and pack the whole order into a box so he could carry it. But when he pulled out his wallet, she shook her head.

"That will not be necessary. Please give him my best wishes." He smile became a little shy and Ichigo tilted his head to watch her. When he finally figured it out, he smiled and began to wonder if Ukitake knew he had an admirer. Probably not. He was a likeable guy and everyone was extremely nice to him. Ichigo thought about insisting he pay her but something told him she might be offended. So he just smiled again and thanked her as he picked up the box.

The trip to the hospital was mostly uneventful with only a couple of mild surprises. It appeared the both Sosuke and Renji didn't think he was safe on his own and sent people to watch him. It was irritating but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Arguing would just piss everybody off, including himself. So Ichigo ignored them and continued on.

At the hospital, all the younger nurses were giggling behind their hands and blushing when he looked at them. He sighed and tried not to roll his eyes. Ever since he was small, he'd been fawned over whenever he came to the hospital to visit his dad at work. He liked the attention when he was little and they thought he was cute. It got more than a little embarrassing as he got older and the term 'cute' took on a whole new meaning. Now he just handled it all with good grace. Most of the time. They seemed to be paying a lot more attention to him than usual. It was flattering on a certain level but it was annoying at the same time.

He stopped at Hisagi's room first and was surprised by the officer posted outside the door. But he shouldn't have been considering what happened. There was also a second person that wasn't wearing a uniform. Ichigo didn't recognize him but he figured he was from Byakuya's firm. Neither stopped him as he went inside. Shuuhei was asleep and most likely deep under with painkillers so he left the vase on his bedside table.

When he opened the door to Kira's room, which was also guarded, Ichigo saw that he already had a visitor. He was incredibly surprised to see Gin holding the sleeping blonde's hand. The other man looked up when the redhead came in, his face more serious than Ichigo had ever seen it.

"Uh, I didn't mean to disturb you," Ichigo whispered.

"Don't worry about it." Gin waved his concern away, the volume of his voice normal as he eyed the box. "Did you bring poor Izuru some flowers?"

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

Gin squeezed Kira's hand gently before giving the sleeping man a surprisingly sweet smile. "Sort of. He'll probably be mad that I'm here but that would never stop me."

Ichigo set the vase on the windowsill. "I just came to give him these but I don't want to wake him."

"Eh." Gin shrugged. "With the way he's been out of it, you could dance on the bed and he'd still be asleep."

Ichigo watched him for a moment before nodding. But before he could step toward the door, Gin spoke again.

"You're something else, you know. Never seen him so stressed out before."

"Sosuke? Is he alright?"

"Aizen's fine. But the fact that I can tell he's bothered by something is pretty freaky all by itself. He usually holds it in better." Gin grinned. "At first I thought you were just really good in bed."

Ichigo couldn't help the blush that immediately flushed his cheeks.

"Damn, that's cute. Betcha he gets all hot and bothered when you do that."

"I should go." Ichigo was glad that Izuru seemed okay but he wanted nothing more than to escape at the moment.

Gin's smile widened and he seemed oddly pleased with himself for some reason but Ichigo didn't really look too much into it. "Run along then. It looks like you've got someone else to see."

Ichigo nodded again and headed out the door. He wasn't sure to think about that particular meeting. Gin was an odd guy and he didn't really know him very well. But he wasn't as threatening as he was when they first met. Maybe it was the way he was looking at Izuru. He wasn't sure. On Ukitake's floor, he asked the nurse to throw the box away and carried the vase in his hands. He put the gift box with the snowdrops was in the pocket of his sweatshirt before he went through the door. Jushiro was awake and smiling and Shunsui was asleep in the chair. If Ichigo didn't know better, he'd say he hadn't moved since the last time he'd been here. Turning to Ukitake, he smiled.

"It looks like you're feeling better, Ukitake-san."

"Am I ever going to get you to call me Jushiro?" the pale haired man asked while still smiling.

Ichigo chuckled. "That would just be weird. You're my boss."

"I'm also your friend." Ukitake patted the edge of the bed. Ichigo set the flowers down on the bedside table and eased a hip on the edge of the mattress. Jushiro looked at the vase. "Those are lovely. Mioshi?"

"Yeah." Ichigo looked for any sign that he knew how the woman felt but he didn't really see anything. "She wanted me to tell you she's thinking about you." Ichigo pulled the box out of his pocket. "I am too."

Ukitake opened the box and took out the small crystal vase. "Snowdrops." He had a quiet smile on his face. "For hope." The sigh that escaped him wasn't frustrated or tired. It was sounded a little satisfied if anything.

"Wait a sec." Ichigo held up a hand. "I know you read a lot of books but you can't tell me you knew something so obscure off the top of your head."

Ukitake smiled again. "Mioshi and I have tea every once in a while and I've seen her display. Did you know she makes all of these by hand?" He held up the vase.

Ichigo looked at the delicate blooms and was impressed. It had to take a lot of skill to create something so detailed. "No. But I thought they would be nice."

"They're perfect." Setting them next to the larger vase, Ukitake turned back to Ichigo. "So, I hear you're quite the hero. The nurses can't stop talking about the redhead that came to the rescue yesterday. According to some, you lifted an entire car in your bare hands."

Ichigo let out his own sigh but it was much less happy sounding. No wonder they'd been staring at him. "I didn't pick up the car, just opened the door." He wasn't all that comfortable with the details just yet. "A couple of friends of mine got hurt last night and I just happened to be there when they showed up."

"Are they alright?"

"Kira's okay but Hisagi is still in the ICU."

Jushiro shifted on the bed, his gaze sharpening. He looked over toward Kyoraku who was now peering out from under his hat.

"What? What's that look for?" Ichigo nearly backed away a little as their attention turned to him.

"Where did you spend last night?" Ukitake asked him.

"Urahara's. Why?" He wasn't sure why they were so intent all of a sudden.

"I just want to make sure that you're safe." Ukitake sounded so serious. It was actually a little worrisome.

"I'm fine. And it's not like I've been alone since I left last night. I was with Urahara then and even when I left today I wasn't by myself. It felt a like a freaking parade on the way over here." He'd seen the flash of Nel's hair out of the corner of his eye but he hadn't actually caught sight of her. And there was another face he recognized even if he didn't know his name. It was somebody that worked with Renji. They probably spent half of their time watching each other. But that seemed to appease Ukitake for now.

"Alright then. Just do me a favor. If you need to leave the shop, make sure you tell someone where you're going and when you'll be back."

Ichigo was about to argue. He didn't like being under observation. But like when he decided not confront the people following him, he didn't think it would do anything here either. He huffed irritably as something occurred to him. "You know something." The mild accusation was uncomfortable but Ichigo felt a little entitled at the moment. Everybody seemed to know more than he did.

"Not really. But there _are_ things going on that you're not aware of."

Ichigo gave him a flat look and his voice had an edge that he couldn't quite manage to soften. "No kidding."

"Please don't be angry, Ichi-kun." Kyoraku was awake and sitting up now even though it didn't look like he wanted to be that way. "We're just worried about you."

"I know you are and I'm not angry." Ichigo huffed again. "Well not really anyway. I just keep feeling left out."

Jushiro sighed deeply. "I'm coming home the day after tomorrow and I promise I'll tell you as much as I can. Here is not the place for such things. Do you think you can wait until then?"

Ichigo watched him for a moment before sagging where he sat. "Yeah. Okay." His look turned wry as he tried to relax. "This just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

Ukitake patted his knee. "I know." In his other hand, he held out a bowl of Jell-o. Ichigo couldn't help the smirk that pulled at his mouth as he took it. Then he tried to hide behind his spoon as Ukitake asked his next question. "Has Tamaya come in for his book yet?"

"Well, I haven't had a chance to open the shop yet." He felt a little sheepish. "I kinda slept through most of the day." The quiet laugh from both men made him feel a little better.

"Given what happened yesterday, it's no surprise. Lucky for you he has a habit of showing up late. Stay open tonight until around eleven and we'll call it even."

"Okay. I can do that."

After staying for a while and talking about less stressful things, Ichigo went back to the bookstore to open the shop. As he unlocked the front door and turned the closed sign to open, he wondered what Sosuke was doing. He'd kind of run out on him without saying anything last night and he wasn't sure how the other man felt about that. Ichigo hadn't even thanked him for taking care of the paperwork in the emergency room. He thought about calling him but decided against it. He said he'd come by when he got the chance. If he didn't show up by tomorrow evening, then he might contact him. Maybe.

Turning and looking at the interior of the shop, he felt a sense of comfort wash over him. He'd grown up here playing hide and seek among the shelves with his sisters. The place was fairly large and had lots of nooks and crannies that were perfect for hiding. He trailed his fingers gently over the spines of paperbacks and hardcovers as he passed and inhaled the dusty scent of the shop. It smelled like home.

Smiling, he started going through the shelves and straightening things. It had been a little while since he'd been to work and things had gotten a little cluttered. Ukitake brought in new books from estate sales and trips to other bookstores when he was feeling healthy enough. But most of the rotating inventory came from their customers. Not only did they sell books, they also traded with people who brought in their used copies. It was usually Ichigo's job to put new acquisitions on the shelves and keep them organized. It was a haphazard system mostly categorized by subject, but if someone came in looking for something specific, he generally knew where it was.

It was soothing, doing something familiar. And it helped him concentrate on things that had nothing to do with people following him or mysterious bad guys that were trying to mess with Sosuke. But he thought about it anyway. None of it made much sense. There were parts that seemed logical but then something would happen that seemed unrelated. They'd wanted to frame him for the businesses that were going down but then they'd kidnapped him and handed him to Sosuke who figured out that he wasn't responsible. He might not have been so sure if they hadn't gotten together. It almost would have been better if they'd left it a mystery.

Then they tore Ichigo's apartment to shreds. What did that accomplish? No more than beating the crap out of him which didn't make much sense either. If they wanted to send a message, why didn't they tell him what they wanted to say? Was it really to unsettle Sosuke? Ichigo felt a little fluttery as he remembered their conversation in the bathroom when Sosuke had held him close. He'd told him that they really had done the job, that he was worried and unsettled. It was one of the reasons Ichigo knew he really cared which made him warm and worried all at the same time. He'd never felt that way about anybody else and he wasn't sure what to do about it.

His phone rang and interrupted his thoughts. "Hello."

"Ichigo, so nice of you to answer your phone for once." Ishida sounded irritated, but then he always did.

"You could have left a message, you know."

"Why, so you could ignore it like you do all your calls?"

"Cut it out Uryu, it's been a tough week. What do you want?" Ichigo sighed as he continued to shelve books.

"Have you spoken to Renji lately?"

"Yeah." Oh crap, did Ishida know about what was going on too? But then why not? Everybody else seemed to. "Why?"

"Then you haven't been entirely convincing. I'm not spending all this time making wedding finery for him and Rukia for it to sit in a closet."

Oh. That wasn't what he had expected. He'd totally forgot about the wedding thing. "Well, what do you want me to do about it? Ask Byakuya's permission for him?"

"No, but you could certainly give him a nudge. Attempt to kick his ass if you have to," Uryu suggested.

"Attempt? What do mean by that, four eyes?" Ichigo wasn't really mad. If anything, his irritation was rather comforting in it's familiarity. "Besides, there's a lot going on right now. He's probably been too busy to deal with it." Which was a stupid excuse. He knew that as soon as he said it and if Renji ever tried to use it on him, he really _would_ have tried to kick his ass.

"You know what I mean. Just talk to him. The only thing stopping Renji from getting what he wants is himself. Life it too short to let it pass by just because things get difficult or 'busy.' Don't let him miss out on the best thing that's ever happened to him."

Wow, that was a rather deep observation coming from Ishida and it sounded like he was serious. Ichigo couldn't help but think about what he said. "Why don't _you_ tell him that?"

"Because it will mean more coming from you and you know it."

Before Ichigo could reply, the bell on the front door tinkled. Leaning around a line of shelves, he saw a small form silhouetted in the doorway before she came all the way inside. Rukia looked pissed for some reason and Ichigo was almost afraid to ask why.

"Uh, I'll have to call you back, Uryu."

"This is no time to disappear again. Are you going to do something about this?"

"Of course I am. The other half of the equation just walked in. Talk to you later." Ichigo hung up before Ishida could say anything else. Casually shelving his last book and putting away his phone, he went over to stand behind the counter. "How's it going, Rukia?"

She narrowed her eyes as she looked him up and down, obviously not pleased with what she saw. "Ichigo."

He fought not to step back under the weight of her stare but he wouldn't have been able to anyway. Her hand snapped out and snagged his shirt before yanking him down to her eye level. He braced his hands on the countertop and tried not to look nervous. "Yes?" he asked as innocently as he could. The effect was ruined a little when he winced as weight was put on his wounded palms.

"What do you think you've been doing?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." He probably did but he wanted to be sure before he said anything.

"You disappear, your apartment gets trashed, and you get your ass kicked but you don't say hardly a word to anyone about it." After a moment, her angry glare turned into a pained look. "We're your friends, you jerk."

Ichigo leaned down, resting his elbows on the counter. "I'm sorry."

She blinked. "Now I really know something's wrong. You never apologize that fast when you know you're being stupid." Letting go of his shirt, Rukia smoothed the fabric gently. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright." He held up his hands when she raised a suspicious brow. "I'm fine. Really."

Rukia narrowed his eyes again, knowing he'd just basically told her that he wasn't going to tell her anything else. "Alright, fine. Then what's this I hear about you and Aizen?"

Oh hell. "What do you mean?"

"There are rumors floating around that you've been spending time with him. Renji won't tell me anything about it but I know there's something going on."

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does. When our best friend starts hanging out with the richest man in the country, we deserve to know about it." She sounded utterly put out like he was keeping things from her on purpose.

Ichigo found himself crossing his arms and giving her the eye. "Yeah, like you came right out and told us about your brother when we first met. That your family was old and rich and ran the most exclusive private security firm in the city."

At least she had the grace to look a little abashed. "Well, I thought you would all treat me differently if you knew." She winced when it was Ichigo's turn to glare, his look turning meaningful. Waving it away dismissively, she tried to ignore that he was right. "Alright, point taken." She bit her lip as if afraid of saying what was on her mind. But she said it anyway. "You do know what they say about him right? About how he got all that money."

Ichigo sighed. "I know and I don't really want to hear about it. He's. . ." He wasn't sure he knew how to explain how he felt to her or even that he wanted to. But he knew she wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't at least try. Reaching out, he hooked his finger around the chain that hung under her shirt and pulled out the ring. It glittered, it's simple, elegant lines catching the light. Renji must have saved forever to afford it. "How did you feel when he finally asked you?"

Rukia blinked in surprise. "I-I. . ." She clasped the ring in her hand and pulled it back to hold it against her chest. Her cheeks reddened as she looked away. "Like I'd float away. Like I was so happy, I could barely hold it all in," she said quietly. Then she looked up and frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Let's just say I know how you feel." He watched her think that through before her eyes widened in surprise. Ichigo felt himself flush a little when he realized she hadn't been asking about him and Sosuke in a romantic sense. She probably thought he was just hanging out or maybe working for him. Dammit.

"Oh!" Her expression suddenly turned impish and Ichigo wasn't sure he liked that any better. Then she grinned at him. "Oh," she said again, her voice lower.

Ichigo rolled his eyed and leaned back. "Don't give me that look, you little pervert." Lashing out defensively, he nearly snapped at her. "Is Renji going to get up off his ass and actually ask for permission or are you just going to go steady forever." There was a small satisfaction in seeing her look darken.

"He will even if I have to drag him into Nii-sama's office myself," she growled. "But don't think that gets you off the hook, Ichigo." Rukia reached out and poked him in the chest.

He snatched the offending digit in his hand and squeezed. "Don't press your luck, midget." He knew she'd glare like that and he nearly laughed as she retrieved her hand.

"Seriously though. I also heard about last night and I wanted to thank you. It might not have gone as well if you hadn't been there."

Ichigo shrugged, mildly uncomfortable. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad they're going to be okay. I went to see them earlier."

Rukia nodded and seemed to relax a little. They talked for a few more minutes about random things. Ukitake and how he was doing. Ichigo's tests and how he did. Where they'd go when Inoue next came home. It had been a long time since they'd all gone out together as friends and Ichigo found that he was actually looking forward to it. All the things he overlooked and took for granted before now suddenly seemed a lot more important than before. She left with a warning that they'd talk again soon and headed out the door.

Ichigo looked around the shop and sighed. Uryu had been right. He couldn't ignore what was important just because things were hard right now. He was still a little hesitant about talking to Sosuke again after he'd run out the night before. It was late now and even though he'd probably be up, he wouldn't call him now. But tomorrow he'd call him and ask if he had time to come see what Ukitake had found. Ichigo hadn't even looked himself yet. He'd have to see what it was while he waited for Tamaya to show up.


	33. Chapter 33

Weekend Getaway- 33

Ichigo spent the night at Urahara's again and probably would for the next few days. There was a room for him upstairs in the house Ukitake shared with Kyoraku and he knew he was more then welcome to stay there. But it felt empty without them. He didn't feel like going back to the apartment with Keigo and Mizuiro. They'd just ask him questions and he didn't want to bring his troubles back there right now. Of course, he'd probably stay over at his family's house when he went to have dinner with them in a couple of days. But he wouldn't stay more than one night. It was a little frustrating feeling so listless, like he had no place to call home at the moment. At least for now, he'd stay put and listen to what Ukitake had to say when he came home tomorrow.

He opened the shop and saw the box sitting on the counter just where he'd left it last night. Tamaya had shown up shortly after Rukia had left yesterday and picked up his book. After that was taken care of, Ichigo had gone into Ukitake's office to see what he'd found for Sosuke. It was just a plain box with no particular markings. But as soon as he took off the cover and pulled back the cloth covering inside, he knew it wasn't an ordinary item. His brows rose as he realized how much it was worth. He could tell it was extremely old but it had been well kept.

Occasionally, they dealt with expensive merchandise but this could be considered museum quality, it's potential price far higher than he was used to seeing. It was a bamboo book made of individual slats that were bound together. It was in excellent condition, the calligraphy clear and precise and the fabric backing still strong and whole. He smirked when he saw the cover. "Hn. The Art of War. Figures," Ichigo muttered to himself. He had a sudden image of Sosuke at the head of an army taking on the world. It wasn't hard to imagine. There was a certain potential within him that under different circumstances, could have turned him in to something else entirely. Something a lot darker. It made Ichigo wonder what kind of relationship Jushiro and Sosuke had that he would see this book and think of him.

Now the book sat in its padded box on the counter, waiting for Sosuke to come and take a look at it. Ichigo hadn't called him last night and he was still wondering if he should now. It was mid-morning and he wasn't sure what he would be doing at the moment. But Ishida's words from the day before kept ringing in his head. He couldn't let life pass him by just because things were difficult or because the other man _might_ be busy. And he owed him something. Ichigo had been the one to walk out without saying anything the other night.

Pulling out his phone, he dialed Sosuke's office number. He supposed he could have called Grimmjow to find out what Sosuke was doing but he hadn't really talked to him since the incident at the shooting range. He kept kicking himself for how he'd reacted the other day. He'd felt so out of control and overwhelmed at the time but now it just seemed foolish. As to what happened after Sosuke had come out to find him. . . Ichigo groaned before he realized that someone had already answered. Gin sounded worried.

"Ichigo? Are you alright?"

"No! I mean yes!" Ichigo huffed irritably. "I'm fine."

"Just checking. You sounded like you were in pain or something." Gin sounded unsure. Ichigo expected him to tease at least a little bit he sounded more serious than usual. Like he'd send out reinforcements with the push of a button and then ask questions later.

"I was just, uh. . . Don't worry about it. Really." Ichigo started feeling stupid but after a moment, he just sighed. In the grand scheme of things, he was fine. Stressing himself out for no reason wasn't going to help anything. "Is Sosuke busy?" He could practically hear Gin grinning over the phone.

"Oh, he'll make time for you. Just a sec." There was a moment of silence and then someone else picked up. Ichigo's heart rate picked up a little too.

"Good Morning, Ichigo," Sosuke said, his voice even and pleasant. Ichigo wasn't sure what the other man was thinking at the moment. He might have been able to tell if he was with him in person.

"Good morning. I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"No. You never do. Gin said you sounded a little distressed. Are you alright?"

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah, just feeling a little. . ." He didn't want to start whining about how he'd been feeling. "It doesn't matter. Do you have time to come by the shop?"

If Sosuke was bothered by how he'd dodged the subject, he didn't say so. "Ah, yes. The item Jushiro found for me. May I ask what it is?"

Ichigo felt his lips curl in a small smile. "You'll have to come see for yourself." It was probably presumptuous of him to tease but he couldn't help it. "I'm pretty sure you'll like it."

"Well then, I'll have to stop by." Sosuke's voice was a mix of amusement a bit of wariness. "Will you still be open this afternoon? I know the hours aren't exactly regular there."

"I'd open up at three in the morning if that's the only time you could make it. I'll be here." Ichigo said it without really thinking but decided he meant it just the same. "About the other night. I'm sorry I just took off," he said, the words coming out in a rush. He hadn't wanted to get into it but he couldn't quite help himself.

"Don't be." Sosuke said quietly. "There was a lot going on at the time." He took a small breath that almost sounded like a sigh. "I'm glad that you sound like you're feeling better."

"I do." Ichigo held in his own sigh. "It feels good to be in a familiar place." He took a sharp breath as he realized how that must have sounded. "Not that I wasn't comfortable at your house," he added hastily. "That's not it."

"I know."

Ichigo still didn't like that he couldn't see his expression. Sosuke was probably hiding what he was feeling since he was at the office. Ichigo really wanted to see him in person and wondered if he was being needy. But he pushed the thought aside. If Sosuke didn't want to see him, he'd say so. "Well, I should probably let you get back to what you were doing."

"Alright. I'll see you this afternoon then."

"Okay. I'll see you later." Ichigo was still wavering on how he felt but it seemed more good than bad so it didn't bother him too much. Now all he had to do was wait until Sosuke got there later. The waiting would probably be the worst part so he tried to keep himself busy for the rest of the day.

A couple hours later, he started to get a little fidgety and he was having trouble concentrating on anything. There hadn't been many customers and he was running out of busy work. Sosuke hadn't said exactly when he'd be here and Ichigo hadn't asked. He drummed his fingers on the counter before deciding to clean and change all the filters on the air purifiers. That would take a little time. He leaned down under the counter to start on that one first. After a couple of minutes, he'd pulled it out and was ready to take it to the small kitchenette to clean it. But when he straightened, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Szayel stood on the other side of the counter watching him with a strange smile on his face. Ichigo hadn't even heard the bells on the door chime to herald his entrance.

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun," he said, his voice almost sickeningly pleasant.

"Uh, hi." Ichigo wasn't sure what to say to him. He hadn't seen the other man since eating lunch with him and the others at Sosuke's house.

"And how are you doing this fine day? I hear you've had some troubles recently."

Ichigo nearly narrowed his eyes but he didn't want to make him suspicious for any reason. He was creepy enough as it was. "I'm fine," he said with a shrug and was pleased that he didn't really feel sore anymore. Not that he felt the need to be ready for a fight or anything but it was comforting just the same. He wondered if Nel was still watching and flicked his eyes toward the door.

"You seem a little nervous. Are you sure you're alright?"

Ichigo gripped the filter tightly in his hand. "I'm fine," he repeated. He wasn't sure why, but the other man was starting to make him feel really uncomfortable. And he had a feeling the other man would enjoy that if he knew. It was so weird. Ichigo had never really gotten that kind of vibe from him before. Except when he'd shown up at the elevator the morning he'd gone home to find his apartment trashed. At the time, Szayel had been deliberately taunting Grimmjow. Ichigo wasn't sure what he was doing now. "Is there something I can do for you?" He had to ask just in case he'd actually come here looking for a book. But he didn't think that was it.

"I was just checking in on you is all. That was quite a beating you took and I never got a chance to check your injuries myself."

His voice remained sweet as he spoke and Ichigo was liking him less and less. Nobody else seemed to like him either and as he continued to smile that creepy smile, Ichigo didn't have to guess why. He didn't want to stand here talking to him but he wasn't sure what else to do. He couldn't kick him out just because he made him uncomfortable. Not that he thought the other man would comply if he did. But he couldn't just go about business as usual. Turning his back on Szayel seemed like a worse idea.

He was saved from that decision as the bell at the door tinkled softly. Ichigo was ridiculously relieved to see Chad entering, his large frame nearly filling the doorway. Maybe it was a weakness on his part but he always felt a little safer when he was around.

"Ichigo," Chad said, nodding slightly.

"Hey, Chad." There was a pause that lingered into a strained silence.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Szayel asked with a smile.

Ichigo held in his irritation. "This is Szayel. He works for Aizen. I think." He raised a brow and turned to the pink haired man. "What exactly do you do anyway?" Grimmjow had said he was Sosuke's personal physician but Ichigo had a hard time believing that.

"Oh, this and that. I don't really have a title as such." He grinned before looking at his watch. "Oh, look at the time. I have some other things to attend to. See you later Kurosaki-kun."

As he wandered out the door, Ichigo shifted his shoulders and did his best to loosen his grip. It wouldn't do to crush the filter just because he was mildly freaked. Chad watched Szayel move away. His bangs obscured his eyes but the redhead knew where his attention was focused.

"Who was that again?" Chad asked.

"Just a creepy guy that nobody seems to like." Ichigo headed toward the sink in the kitchenette and tried to continue with what he was doing. "So what's up?"

"I just wanted to check on you." That was practically the same thing Szayel said but it seemed to have a whole different meaning coming from his long-time friend. "Your roommates were a little worried."

"I'm alright. I just called them the other day."

"Renji was looking for you at your place and they said they hadn't seen you in a while."

The other night. He hadn't told them about that. Renji probably hadn't either but he was terrible at hiding what he was thinking or feeling. When he'd come looking for him, he'd probably been really obvious about how worried he was. Ichigo would probably have to give him a call when he got a chance.

"The other night was a little messed up but it's as okay as it's going to be." Ichigo rinsed the filter under the tap before patting it dry. "Hisagi and Kira got hurt and they're in the hospital."

"Hn." Chad didn't offer much more comment than that. Sometimes, he hardly said anything at all. But he deserved to know what happened as well. When Ichigo had gone to storm Byakuya's tower the second time, he hadn't been alone. Chad and Ishida had insisted on coming with him saying that Rukia was their friend too. And Inoue too. She hadn't gone away to school yet and wanted to help. Ichigo smiled a little at the memory of their little army taking on such a big force. And then he thought about Sosuke and the book again as he went back to the counter.

"That wasn't the only reason I came."

Ichigo stood after replacing the filter and tilted his head a little. "What's up?"

"We're playing at the Koffee House tonight."

"Really. Who did Harutoki have to bribe to make that happen?" The Koffee house was very 'in' right now and bands usually played there by invitation only. Chad's band was pretty good but they weren't exactly widely known.

"His cousin knows the manager." Chad shrugged. "And I think there was a last minute cancellation."

"Well that's good." And he meant that. It would be good for them and open up some doors if they wanted to pursue things further. "I'll be there."

Chad's lips twitched briefly. Not really a smile but Ichigo knew he was pleased. And they both knew he didn't really have to ask if Ichigo wanted to go. Chad nodded again.

After he left, Ichigo wandered around changing the rest filters and dusting absently along the way. He almost felt a little guilty for planning to go out when his friends were in the hospital. But it wouldn't change anything if he stayed at home in bed. He was still mulling that over when the bell tinkled again. Straightening, he leaned out around the bookshelf to see who it was, wary of another surprise visitor. He felt his heart do a little flip when he saw Sosuke standing in the doorway. That seemed to happen every time he saw him.

"Good afternoon, Ichigo." Sosuke came over to stand next to him, his smile warm.

"Hey." Giving into a sudden impulse, Ichigo leaned up and kissed him softly. He paused after, mildly unsure of his reaction but he shouldn't have been. Sosuke cupped the back of his neck, his fingers threading through the hair at his nape before pulling him back in for another kiss. It was gentle yet lingering as their lips pressed together. His hand trailed down Ichigo's shirt to settle at his lower back. When he pulled away, his look was considering.

"How are you feeling?"

As often as Ichigo had been asked that question recently, the answer felt particularly important now.

"Better." Not that it would take much. The other night had been intense but the unhappiness that had led up to it had been pretty bad. Leaning forward, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Sosuke's waist. "I'm sorry."

Sosuke pulled him close. "I told you that you don't need to apologize."

Ichigo sighed and looked up at him. "Okay." And then he took his hand and led him further into the shop towards a small seating area in the back. "You want some tea?"

"That would be nice." Sosuke settled on the cushions around the low table with an easy grace that Ichigo had to admire. He'd already set out everything earlier so all he had to do now was heat up the water. Ukitake could probably brew it better but after some practice, Ichigo had gotten pretty good at it. He brought the box back with him and set it on the table before pouring. Sosuke waited until Ichigo had pushed it towards him before reaching for the cover. A smirking smile pulled at his lips when he saw what was inside.

"Something tells me you've already read it," Ichigo said, his own smirk turning into a grin.

"Several times in many languages. But this is exquisite and beautifully preserved."

"He knows you pretty well." Ichigo wasn't exactly fishing for information but he was incredibly curious and couldn't help it.

"Yes, he does." Sosuke grew quiet and seemed to consider something before he spoke again. "We've known each other since we were small children. Our families were very close."

Ichigo heard the 'were' very clearly, like that was not the case anymore. In all the research he'd done, there was never any real mention of Sosuke's family. If he still had any. Ukitake's family was wealthy and all but noble born. While they were very nice, like Jushiro himself, they usually only associated themselves with other people near their own station like Shunsui and his relatives. Ichigo had a moment to wonder how his dad came to be such close friends with him but then he thought about his mother and got sidetracked. Some uncomfortable memories of came to the surface but he did his best not to let them drown him again. But apparently it showed on his face.

"Don't be sad for me. My father is not worth remembering. And my mother." Sosuke took a sip of his tea. "I barely remember her at all. I was very young when she died of a fever."

Ichigo swallowed hard, his own mother foremost in his thoughts and struggled to find something to say. "I was nine when I lost mine. But I guess I'm lucky that my dad's a decent guy."

Sosuke seemed surprised at the admission, like he didn't think Ichigo would open up to him like that. Or maybe it was the fact that he was sharing his own past that had brought on that mildly startled expression. "Indeed, you are lucky." There was no real bitterness in his voice and it didn't sound like he was angry about it. There was almost a certain amount of envy in his tone. "My own father didn't deal well with his wife's passing. By the time he'd finally managed to drink himself to death, he'd alienated nearly everyone including myself."

Ichigo remembered Sosuke saying that his upbringing had been meager but it almost sounded like it hadn't always been that way. No matter what had happened, he couldn't imagine that Ukitake or his family would have let Sosuke deal with that alone. But he had to wonder. Was Sosuke's own pride so great that he wouldn't allow himself to accept help from others even then? Looking at him now, he was inclined to think so. All that he had now, what he had managed to build. Had that been born from a stubborn drive to accumulate it himself? To be the master of his own destiny without relying on others? Ichigo understood that on a certain level.

"You tell me not to be sad but I can't help it. Nobody should have to deal with any of that alone. I've always been close with my family. And Ukitake, Kyoraku and Urahara were there to help out when it got really hard." Ichigo sighed. "They've all been really good to me even though it was my fault she died." It hurt, admitting that out loud. But it was nothing he hadn't thought before. He felt an ache in his chest and wondered why he'd brought that up again, especially now. He'd never really discussed it with anyone.

"And how could a nine year old child possibly take on that kind of responsibility?" Sosuke's voice dripped with disbelief and a mild rebuke that Ichigo grudgingly accepted. The other man must have seen that because his eyes narrowed. "And judging by that look, you know it's not really true."

"But it is. It was so stupid." Ichigo took a deep breath. Would getting it out make dealing with it any easier or would it just depress him again? Judging by Sosuke's expression, he was honestly curious but probably wouldn't push if he decided not to share anymore. But now that he'd started, Ichigo felt an irrational need to let it out. Like it was pressing at him from the inside. "We were at the store. Some guys were robbing the register and were waving guns around." Ichigo bit his lip and blinked hard before he started talking again. "I cried. I was so damned scared. I'd made a promise to myself when I learned the meaning of my name, that I'd protect my mother. But when it came down to it, all I could do was cry."

The words kept coming even though it was obvious it was getting painful for both of them. At least his voice hadn't cracked yet. "They made threats and told me to shut up but I just cried harder. They. . .they were going to shoot me. She stepped in the way." The raw pain he'd felt before was still there but somehow, it didn't seem quite so incapacitating this time. Ichigo had a moment to wonder about that before Sosuke moved closer and held him. He pressed closer into the embrace and closed his eyes.

"I know you understand that you can't change what happened," Sosuke murmured. "You're too smart not to. But I also know your feelings have nothing to do with rational thought." He pressed his lips to Ichigo's hair. "Just remember that blaming yourself won't make anyone feel better."

Ichigo rested his head on Sosuke's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. . .I didn't want this afternoon to get all. . .I don't know. That's not why I asked you to come here," he finished lamely. He needed to explain better than that. "I freaked out the other day because Grimmjow wanted to teach me how to shoot. And when I saw all those guns downstairs. . .I guess it wasn't a stupid idea on his part. I just couldn't handle remembering like that." He broke off suddenly and pulled back a little. "You didn't punish him or anything did you? Seriously, it wasn't his fault."

"And why would I have done that?" Sosuke asked dryly.

"Because you know everything. And it. . ."

"-sounds like something I would do?"

Ichigo gripped his jacket tighter, ignoring how he was wrinkling the expensive fabric. "That's not what I meant and you know it." He calmed a little when he saw that he was right. Sosuke wasn't angry. "He was. . .kind of nice about it actually." Ichigo frowned as he remembered what Grimmjow had said. _Who did you lose? _"Like he knew how I felt. Like he felt bad for brining it up in the first place." He trailed off as he remembered the pained expression on the other man's face.

"He does on both counts," Sosuke said quietly. "Why would I bother punishing someone who's so busy doing it themselves?"

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine." Sosuke brushed Ichigo's bangs away from his forehead. "And so will you."

Ichigo sighed and relaxed again. "I know. I. . ." He broke off as he realized he was going to apologize again. "Thanks," he said instead. Wanting to change the subject and possibly offer something more than a lame thank you, he remembered why Chad had come to see him earlier. "A friend of mine is playing at the Koffee House tonight. Would you want to go?"

"What kind of music do they play?"

"It's a bluesy kind of rock. Nothing too far out there. But they're pretty good. Won't make your ears bleed or anything. But you don't have to if you don't want to or anything," he added.

"It would actually be a nice diversion. I think we've been dwelling too much on serious things lately."

Ichigo felt his mouth quirk a little. "I have a hard time seeing you as being anything but serious most of the time." His tone was light and he was glad to see Sosuke smile.

"Perhaps I need to change that then."

"I like you just the way you are." Ichigo shifted up and kissed him, letting the weight of his heavy thoughts lift from his shoulders. Most of the time he only felt bad because he let himself. He knew that. Not that he'd want to be happy all the time. That would make the good times worth a little less. But it was still nice to be able to push the darkness away, at least for a little while. Ichigo settled into the warm embrace as Sosuke continued to hold him and stroke his hair. It was nice and he was going to enjoy it while he could.


	34. Chapter 34

Weekend Getaway- 34

Aizen walked out to the car that was parked down the street carrying the box that contained the book. He'd told Ichigo that he had one more meeting today that he couldn't miss and he'd meet him at the Koffee Shop later that evening. The redhead had leaned up and given him another kiss and a genuine smile. Aizen was tempted to stay right where he was but this was something that he needed to do. He placed the box on the passenger seat and glanced at Grimmjow who sat behind the wheel. "Keep an eye on that, would you?"

Grimmjow leaned down to catch Aizen's eye. "Are you sure about this? You're probably just going to antagonize him."

"Hmm? I'm not sure what you mean." Aizen's tone remained pleasant.

"I'm not going to have to do any cleanup or anything, am I?" Grimmjow sounded a little less than pleased by that as he glowered from the car.

"No. Just wait here." Aizen headed around the corner of Ukitake's building and was faced with a small yard that separated the next shop from the street. He walked calmly through the dust and entered the small candy store with a neutral expression on his face. There was a redheaded boy sweeping the floor and a girl with pigtails that came in from the back carrying a box. Both paused to look at him, clearly surprised that someone dressed as well as he would come into their shop. But it was the man seated next to the register that Aizen had come to see.

Urahara sat quietly and seemed unperturbed by his presence. His eyes remained shaded by his hat as he watched Aizen come through the door. Without a word, he got up and wandered deeper into the building. Aizen followed quietly after slipping his shoes off. Yesterday, he'd received a call from the front desk saying that he had a visitor in the lobby of his corporate office. Urahara had walked right in and was heading to the door that led to his inner office, the very picture of the confident businessman who had every right to be there. Except that he was wearing his usual attire, right down to the clogs and perpetual stubble. He was garnering more than a few surprised looks from the people he passed on his way. Aizen told Gin to brew some tea let him into his office immediately.

Gin had given him an odd look but knew better than to say anything. Urahara strode into Aizen's office and settled in one of the guest chairs without waiting to be asked. They sipped their tea and sat in silence for a while, neither inclined to break the quiet. It wasn't strained really. It was more of a test to see who would speak first. There was no question as to what they might talk about should one of them actually utter anything. Ichigo might as well have been sitting in the room with the way their thoughts were focused on him. But after an hour and a half of that, Gin had finally popped his head in to make sure they hadn't killed each other.

"Uh, Aizen-sama. Your three o'clock has been waiting for twenty minutes."

Urahara got up quietly and headed toward the door. "I see that you're busy. Perhaps another time." He walked out without another word.

Gin had stepped back to let him pass and was now leaning against the doorframe. "Gosh, he's mellowed in his old age. You'd have thought he was completely over it." He snorted. "But I don't buy that for a second."

Aizen chose not to comment on what the other man had said. "Show in my next appointment, Gin." The day had gone normally from that point on.

Now Aizen strode into Urahara's place of business like he had every right to be there. It was perhaps a bit foolish for them to invade each other's space this way but it seemed fitting for some reason. Once again, they sat regarding each other over a pot of tea. But this time, Urahara chose not to extend the silence.

"Now that we've both established that we're not afraid of each other, now what?"

"I believe you were the one to start this," Aizen said, his voice even and without malice.

"Was I really? Perhaps if we're just counting yesterday and today." Urahara pulled out his fan but didn't unfold it, seemingly content to tap it on his knee.

"Ah." Aizen sipped his tea. "That was a long time ago." He saw the gleam in Urahara's shaded eyes and knew that wasn't quite it either. "Or maybe something more recent." It was quiet for several minutes.

"Of all the people he could have fallen for." Urahara said finally. "If I could have chosen anyone in the world. . ." Kisuke's voice trailed off and he picked up his cup. "I'm quite fond of him," he said after a moment.

"As are a great many people, I've noticed."

"So I don't have to tell you."

"The consequences should something happen to him? Yes, I am well aware." Aizen held his cup and looked into the amber liquid. "We met by accident really. I didn't see it coming any more than anyone else did." He supposed that all of this could have been someone's grand design. Not that the theory was at that top of his list. He knew himself better than anyone else and his reactions and behaviors had been anything but expected lately. How could anyone have predicted that? It didn't bother him to admit that he hadn't expected it out loud. Perhaps he wouldn't have said it if it were anyone else. But the two of them had an understanding even if it was a mildly uncomfortable one.

"He has a tendency to be unexpected most of the time. But he doesn't do it on purpose." Urahara's tone was fond, like he was remembering something amusing. Aizen felt his lips twitch a little as he considered it himself. Ichigo was indeed unexpected in so many ways.

"If I told you I wasn't going to let anything happen to him, would you believe me?"

Urahara thought about that for a moment. "My first impulse would be to say no."

"You have no real reason not to follow that impulse." Both of them knew that wasn't an apology by any means. Nothing would suffice to make up for the past even if Aizen were inclined to do so. He'd weighed his options at the time and most likely would make the same decisions again given the chance.

"As much as I'd like to keep him safe forever, he's not a child anymore. He's capable of making his own decisions."

"And you're not going to try and convince him that he's made a bad one?" Aizen caught Urahara's eyes and held his gaze. "After all, I _am_ a dangerous man."

"That's quite the admission." The fan continued to tap steadily.

"I've never claimed to be anything but what I am."

"True enough." Urahara emptied his cup and watched him. "You seem disappointed."

Aizen remained still. The man before him was undoubtedly one of the most astute people he knew, so if he was showing anything at all in his own expression, Urahara would be the one to notice. But he was pretty sure he wasn't giving anything away. "Not disappointed really. Not entirely. But I have to say, this is rather anticlimactic in comparison to what I anticipated."

"What, you thought that I would literally fight for his honor?"

"He wouldn't want you to. Or is that it?" Aizen let a small smirk pull his lips. "You're worried about facing his wrath if you interfere."

Urahara chuckled. "You know him better than I thought you would. I wasn't sure you had that much awareness outside of yourself when it didn't involve a business deal. Or that you had the capacity to care." The last was said with a strange gentleness. Urahara always did have a soft spot that got him into trouble. Aizen considered the kids he'd seen out front and his memories drifted back to a time more than ten years before.

Barragan had already tried to recruit him back then and he was having none of it. Aizen had taken it upon himself to start taking the other man's businesses apart, one hellhole at a time. The one he'd gone after first had been one that bothered him the most. He detested drugs and those who became slaves to them. Barragan dealt in the more mundane ones for a long time but he'd come across something new. Something that changed the body itself as well as the psyche. And it was addictive as hell, wasting away the user before they realized what was happening.

Aizen had tracked it down to a large abandoned warehouse that served as both a lab and a sort of den for those that partook of the drugs created there. Urahara had also been on the trail of the addictive and elusive substance. It turned out that it was his own research that had been misused and perverted into something unrecognizable from its original purpose. When the time came, Aizen had destroyed the lab and all its contents. The police were on their way and he didn't intend to be caught on the scene. But Urahara had wanted him to stay and help the addicts that were still in the building. The growing fire from the destroyed lab threatened them all. He'd been indifferent at the time and his words had reflected his thoughts.

"They made their choice. None of the people here were coerced into being a part of this."

"None of them had a choice. They. . ."

"It's no concern of mine as long as his influence stops here. They're on their own."

Taking a slow breath, Aizen pulled himself from the past. He'd made a lot of decisions that would seem heartless to some. Not only had he left the warehouse before the authorities arrived, he'd left the man sitting before him to clean up the mess. Urahara had been in jail for three months before it had all been cleared up. Aizen worried a little about what Ichigo would think of that if he ever learned. The thought made him frown slightly.

"I'm not going to tell him," Urahara said, interrupting his thoughts. "That's your responsibility."

Aizen licked his lips, an uncharacteristically nervous gesture for him. "He's knows I'm not. . .perfect." He considered his words for a moment. "I'm not going to tell him about your involvement either. That's for you to do." Aizen watched the petty attack find its mark and was surprised that he felt no satisfaction in it. Instead he sighed quietly. "Those kids out front."

"Their mothers were in the warehouse. The girl was born addicted. She'll require supervision for the rest of her life." Aizen had expected no less of the other man.

He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and slid it across the table. He'd come prepared for the possibility that he'd need proof to convince Urahara that he wasn't completely irredeemable. But he wasn't sure why he felt it was important. The other man stared at it for a moment.

"These are the surviving family members. They'll never want for anything again." It wasn't something Aizen had done for Ichigo's sake, though he may have done it for that reason if he hadn't already. Four years had passed since he'd tracked them all down. And it wasn't for the survivor's sake either. Maybe it was just to prove that he could. That he was a better man than his predecessor. The thought surprised him a little.

"Trying to build some Karmic credit?" Urahara asked. He made no move to touch the paper.

"Perhaps." Aizen's cup was empty and he stared at the leaves left in the bottom. They told him nothing. "I have plans for this evening. Do we have anything else to discuss?"

"I don't believe so."

"He's really quite remarkable." Aizen stood and turned toward the door. "And I'm fond of him myself," he murmured. He could see Urahara nod slightly out of the corner of his eye before he left.

. . . . . . .

Ichigo lounged on one of the worn couches that filled the main room of the Koffee house. It had been designed to look like someone's comfortable living room, an effect that made it popular with people who didn't enjoy the sterile environments of some other places. The low lighting and the intimate seating areas made it cozy without being overly pretentious. He scanned the space looking for Sosuke and was disappointed when he didn't see him. But he'd continue waiting. He'd said he be there and he would. Ichigo had come early and ended up helping Chad and his band check their equipment. They were warming up right now and he sat back to listen. The waitress brought him a cup of coffee while was looking around and he took it, nodding absently.

He'd seen Nel outside when he came in and Iba, one of Byakuya's guys, was sitting at a small table in the far corner. That had been a little surprising. He was a little high up the food chain to be doing this kind of surveillance. His attention was drawn as someone new came through the door. Ichigo felt a little flutter in his chest. Sosuke was dressed all in black, his long coat making him look like a part of the shadows themselves. It should have been ominous but he managed to make it look sleek and sexy instead. When Sosuke's gaze flickered in his direction Ichigo grinned. He couldn't help it.

When Sosuke smiled back, it was a mild expression but it was warm enough to make up for it. Ichigo knew that smile was only for him. When the other man got close enough, he stood and leaned up to kiss him. It was returned and Ichigo just wanted to melt right there. Their conversation had gotten kind of tense back at the shop and he wasn't sure what to do about it. But it turned out he didn't really have to do anything at all.

"Sorry I'm running late."

"It's okay," Ichigo murmured against his lips. "I'm just glad you're here." But he couldn't quite hold in the laugh.

"Something amusing?"

"Do you always walk into places like you're thinking about buying them?"

"It's more of a habit, really. I have non interest in purchasing this establishment." Sosuke's smirk was barely there but Ichigo noticed it.

"Why, because you already own it?" He fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Why ask questions when you already know the answer?" His amused tone was enough to make the redhead sigh.

"Never mind." It didn't' really bother him but he wasn't sure why it kept surprising him.

The music started to play and they both sat on the couch with the redhead tucked up under Sosuke's arm. Ichigo snuggled closer.

"You went home to change."

"I don't wear business suits every second of the day." No, he didn't. Ichigo remembered the casual slacks and loose white shirt he'd been wearing on the island. Not that he needed to be wearing anything at all to look good. Ichigo shifted slightly on the couch and the thoughts got him a little stirred up. The waitress came back over and Sosuke ordered an espresso. Ichigo wrinkled his nose.

"You don't like espresso?"

"I tried it once. It's like ten cups of coffee stewed down into one. Ick."

Sosuke chuckled and kissed his forehead. "It's an acquired taste."

"Well, you can keep it." Ichigo held his own mug in his hand and sipped the much sweeter flavored brew.

"Your friend's band is pretty good."

"Yeah." Ichigo watched Chad play his bass and had to smile. "The guy on the piano is new. It used to be just a bass, a guitar and drums." After a few more moments of listening, he sat up and spoke to the waitress when she came back with Sosuke's drink. Ichigo just smiled when the other man raised a brow. The girl came back with two go cups in a holder and took the other mug she had across the room. Iba blinked behind his sunglasses when she brought it to him and then frowned when she pointed back at Ichigo. The redhead waved and smiled at him, making the other man's glower darken. But ultimately, he shrugged and took a sip anyway.

"I think you've embarrassed him." Sosuke seemed to be trying not to laugh.

"He's not really hard to spot," Ichigo said as he picked up the holder with the two cups. "I'll be right back." He wandered outside and looked around before he spotted the car he was looking for. Grimmjow straightened where he was sitting behind the wheel and Nel grinned from the passenger seat. She rolled down the window as he got close.

"Hiya, Ichi."

"Here." He handed her the cups.

"You do know that most surveillance is supposed to be covert. It doesn't really work if you point it out," Grimmjow grumbled.

"Yeah," Ichigo snorted. "You guys really blend."

Nel giggled and sipped from her cup. "You're such a nice kid, Ichigo. Thanks."

Grimmjow huffed beside her and drank his own coffee. Ichigo figured that'd be as much thanks he'd get. But that wasn't why he'd done it anyway. He wasn't going to pretend he didn't see them and whoever might be lurking would have spotted them anyway.

When he went back inside, Sosuke was sitting where he'd left him on the small couch and he paused inside the door to watch him for a moment. He was reclining slightly with one arm stretched out over the back, his expression mild as he sipped from his pintsized mug. To Ichigo, he seemed more relaxed for some reason, like he'd gotten something off his chest recently. At that moment, Sosuke looked over at him and the corner of his mouth turned up. Despite how much had been going on recently, Ichigo felt better himself. Wandering back over, he snuggled up against his side again.

"Did they enjoy the coffee?" Sosuke asked casually.

Ichigo laughed. "Grimmjow got all grumbly that I broke his cover or something. But yeah."

They listened to the music for a while, both lost in it as they sat quietly together. After a while, Sosuke set down his cup.

"I've been meaning to ask you. What's your area of study?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo shifted a little and looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Your degree. What are you studying?"

Ichigo bit his lip. "Don't really know. I haven't really decided on anything yet."

"That's a little surprising." Sosuke figured that he'd have a dozen people trying to help him figure out what he wanted to do. And his father was a doctor. Surely, he'd at least tied to urge him to follow in his footsteps. When he said so, the redhead snorted again.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you? But everyone is so obsessed with making sure that I'm free to make my own choices, that they haven't been much help at all." Ichigo sounded sullen as he sank deeper into the couch.

"What do you want to do?"

"That's just it. I don't know. I don't want to be a doctor. It's not something I could handle."

"Yes you could." Sosuke brushed a stray strand of hair off Ichigo's forehead and was pleased to see him turn into the touch.

"It's not the skill part. I could deal with that easily enough. It's the emotional part that would probably get in the way. It's just too much." Ichigo looked up at him and raised a brow. "Or did you not notice how much I was freaking out at the hospital the other night? It wasn't because of what had happened. Not really."

"You feel everything, don't you?" He held the younger man's gaze steadily. "It hurts you to be around people who are in pain."

"Yeah," Ichigo admitted quietly. "But you're the first person to figure that out. Or at least even begin to understand it." He sighed. "It's not like they push me or anything. The lack of direction is actually incredibly irritating."

"Is there anything in particular that interests you?"

"What, you mean I can't just mooch off you for the rest of my life?" Ichigo asked sweetly.

Sosuke laughed low in his belly. "That's an option certainly." His voice got a little quieter as he leaned in. "But I prefer the to think of it as treating a loved one to the lifestyle they deserve."

Ichigo felt a little thrill when Sosuke referred to him as a loved one. He tightened his fingers in his dark jacket and brought his face close, their lips almost touching. "I love you too." He saw the brief moment of surprise flash through the other man's eyes and almost thought he'd said the wrong thing. Until Sosuke closed the distance and kissed him, his fingers tangling in the fine hairs at his nape. It felt like forever had passed when they finally came up for air. Sosuke sounded a little breathless as he spoke.

"Like I said, it's an option. But I don't think you'd be happy with that."

"No, probably not," Ichigo murmured. He wasn't really thinking about what his degree could anymore. Heat coiled in his belly and stared into the other man's eyes. He seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Do you need to talk to you friend before you go?" Sosuke still held him close, his need practically rolling off him in waves.

"Uh,uh. Helped him set up." Ichigo turned slightly and waved at the stage. Chad nodded as if he understood the silent message and the redhead turned back to Sosuke. "See, it's fine. But it's got to be your place. I don't really have one right now," he breathed as he nuzzled Sosuke's neck. His own arousal was nearly drowning him. But he didn't want the harsh desperation from the last time they were together. That had fulfilled some deep need that he couldn't quite explain. But it wasn't what he wanted right now.

Sosuke stood smoothly, pulling Ichigo with him. "I believe that can be arranged."

Ichigo pulled out a handful of bills to cover their drinks as they headed toward the door. Grimmjow pulled the car up as they came outside and soon they were heading to Sosuke's building. Ichigo wasn't sure what had happened to Iba but he didn't really care at the moment. He didn't remember much of the drive except for the scent of Sosuke and the feel of his jacket under his hands.

Once inside the building, they went straight up to Sosuke's room to where his lake sized bed lay waiting for them. Ichigo reached up and cupped his face in his hands. "The last time. I-"

"Shhh." Sosuke rested their foreheads together. "Don't worry about that. This will be different. I promise." He pressed his lips against Ichigo's softly, tasting him with gentle nips.

Ichigo shuddered against him, his arms circling his waist. They held each other and let their hands wander, taking their time. It was like they were pretending they'd never touched before. Sosuke guided Ichigo down onto the bed and hovered above him. His gaze trailed along his body as if he were something precious which made the redhead shift a little under the scrutiny. Lowering himself down, Sosuke caught his lips again. Ichigo moaned quietly and pressed himself into him. It was so soft it ached. And when Sosuke's hands trailed up under his clothes, he arched his back and sighed.

"Yeah," he breathed. "Just like that." His voice was tight and slightly strained.

Sosuke undressed them both slowly until they were bare. Their clothes lay in a scattered tangle on the floor while they sprawled on the bed. Sosuke touched him everywhere, his fingers memorizing every inch of his skin. His lips followed and left a trail of wet heat in their wake. It was soothing and arousing all at the same time. But after a while, he wanted more. Grinning, Ichigo rolled him over so he was on top. There hadn't been much resistance and Sosuke was gazing at him with an amused smile on his face. Ichigo straddled his waist and crouched low, his arousal brushing Sosuke's belly. Lowering himself, he felt the brush of him from behind and watched the other man's eyes unfocus slightly. Sosuke's hands curved around his rear and squeezed gently, his fingers kneading the soft skin there.

"Sosuke," Ichigo murmured as he leaned in for a slow kiss. He felt a slick finger enter him and he practically purred into his mouth. It was sweet and soft, their gentle movements rocking and swaying. And when Sosuke entered him, he let out a quiet sigh. It remained slow and almost torturously arousing. Until Sosuke sat up, pushing himself in farther. Ichigo wrapped his legs around his waist and clutched his shoulders tightly. Their mouths met again as they rocked in place, their breaths shuddering. Ichigo's length got pressed between them and it rubbed, the friction pushing him steadily over. They were both getting close. He could tell as Sosuke bit lightly at his shoulder and trailed wet kisses up the side of his neck.

"Ichigo," he groaned as he released. The sound itself was nearly enough to make the redhead go with him. They sat for a while just like that as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Ichigo buried his face in Sosuke's shoulder and held him close. He slid his fingers through his sweat damp hair and felt the slight wave of it under his touch. Sighing again, he let himself be lain back onto the bed, his look a little surprised.

"I'm going to need a minute or two before we go again."

Sosuke pulled out of him carefully and they both hissed as their sensitive skin rubbed together. "I believe I'll need a moment as well." He pulled Ichigo close and tucked his head under his chin. "But this is just fine for now."

"Hmmm. Yeah." Ichigo felt warm and happy as he lay curled in Sosuke's arms. The blankets had been pulled up to cover them both.

Sosuke was awake for a while after the redhead had drifted off to sleep. He stroked his hair and watched his sleeping face. Ichigo was more relaxed now than he had been in a while. Sosuke remembered what he'd said earlier and how surprised he'd been. The flash of panic he'd seen worried him. Since he was at a loss for what to say himself, he'd reassured Ichigo the only way he could think of. Right now, he was reeling a little. Sosuke hadn't felt this off balance for a very long time. But at the same time, some things were so utterly certain that he knew they were true without even thinking about it. He tightened his grip and buried his face in Ichigo's hair.

"I love you too."


	35. Chapter 35

Weekend Getaway- 35

Sosuke worked though his usual morning routine, sweat gliding along his skin as he worked through the familiar moves. He'd had his room designed with a large open space near the huge windows so he could look out over the city while he worked out in the morning. The sun would rise and kiss the top of the buildings as the rest of the populace was just beginning to stir. It was a small thing, that illusion of rising before the rest of the world. But he still enjoyed it. Turning in a slow, controlled movement, he spun on his toes to face the bed.

Ichigo was draped across the pillows watching him, his gaze intent as his eyes caught the morning light. His lips were curled in a small smile. He'd still been sleeping soundly when Sosuke got up earlier and it was hard to tell how long he'd been awake.

"Good morning."

"Hmm. Morning." The redhead yawned and stretched, his back arching. He seemed oblivious to how little he was wearing.

Sosuke tilted his head a little as he appreciated the view. "Would you like something to eat?" He walked over to the bed and Ichigo rose up on his knees to meet him. The kiss was brief but sweet and a nice start to the morning.

"Shower first." Ichigo let the corner of his mouth curve up again. "You're all sweaty."

Sosuke chuckled and wrapped his arms around him for a hug before letting himself be led into the bathroom. His mind was still reeling and he was having a hard time catching up. He hadn't been this hormonally charged even when he _was_ a teenager. But it didn't stop him from wanting or from indulging. Kaname's admonishment that he was spending too much time with Ichigo rang suddenly in his mind but he dismissed it just as quickly. What was the point of building an empire if you couldn't enjoy moments like this one?

They spent some time in the hot spray revisiting last night's activities. Sosuke's hands slid down over Ichigo's soap slicked skin as he sucked gently on the spot just behind his ear. The younger man rubbed himself against him and moaned softly. Soon he was pressed back against the shower enclosure with his head thrown back, his lips slightly parted. His eyes were mostly closed until he caught Sosuke's gaze and held it as he thrust his hips forward.

When they came, they let the sensation wash through, their breaths heaving. Sosuke held Ichigo close and sighed. In some respects, he was such a coward. It was incredibly hard to admit that. But last night, he hadn't been able to say those three words while Ichigo was awake to hear them. Here in the hot water, he'd tried to make another attempt but hadn't been able to make himself say it. He wasn't going to dispel Ichigo's assumption from the previous night when he referred to him as a loved one. It was true. He knew that on some level. But saying it out loud was something else entirely.

Ichigo looked up at him and cocked his head to the side, as if he were trying to figure something out. "Are you okay?"

Sosuke just pressed his lips to his forehead and smoothed his orange hair back. Smiling, he shut the water off and pulled him out so they could dry off. The redhead knew something was off but he wasn't sure what it was. Sosuke hadn't retreated behind his mask of indifference but he seemed a little distant despite their current closeness. But Ichigo wasn't going to press and he let it go for now. Breakfast was waiting in the sitting room when they came out to get dressed. Ulquiorra struck again it seemed. He seemed to be able to anticipate their needs before they knew themselves. Ichigo sat and took the covers off the plates before picking up his fork. He was starving.

"Good news," he said around after taking a bite of fluffy eggs. "Ukitake's coming home today."

"That is good news." Sosuke poured them both cups of coffee from the waiting carafe. "He looked relatively well when I saw him the other day."

"Yeah, they said there was another treatment they wanted to try." Ichigo took a sip of coffee. "I want to be there when he gets back. Make him lunch or something."

"Of course." Sosuke was surprised by the brief flash of disappointment he felt. That Ichigo would be leaving sooner than he originally thought. Distracting indeed. But not enough to disrupt him completely. He wouldn't let it get that bad. He was above that kind of thing or that's what he told himself while they finished breakfast. As Ichigo polished off the last of his fruit, he frowned as if remembering something.

"I've got a question for you."

"Yes?" Sosuke really had no idea what he was going to ask.

"What exactly does Szayel do? I mean, for you. He _is_ one of your employees, right?" Ichigo twirled his mug in his fingers. "Grimmjow said he was your personal physician but somehow I don't buy that."

Sosuke considered how to answer that. Indeed, Szayel had never laid hands on him in a medical fashion or otherwise. "I believe that may have been a simple answer for a complicated time."

"There's that word again. Complicated." Ichigo didn't sound mad. There was more of an amused irritation in his voice. "Is he even a doctor?"

"I'm not entirely sure he's licensed, but he does have a certain amount of experience. He serves as more of a consultant than anything else." Which was a diplomatic way of saying he didn't really contribute anything at all. Sosuke wasn't pleased to feel a certain amount of embarrassment when he thought about why he was still around. Szayel had been a part of Barragan's inner circle and had been instrumental in bringing him down. His information had led to the weeding out of some of the remaining supporters of the former crime lord's cause. He received a stipend for his time and his silence but his position was a tricky one at the moment. Sosuke had moved beyond eliminating employees in a cold, permanent fashion. While his influence was enough to cover him there, he didn't have sufficient motivation to end the other man's life and he did come in handy on occasion. And now that Sosuke had met Ichigo, he wouldn't be able to do that anyway. Not if he wanted to continue to look the young man in the eyes without flinching. And he couldn't turn Szayel loose completely. He had enough information to be dangerous should the police decide to question him.

Ichigo watched him for a few moments as if trying to decide if that was a good enough answer. "He came to the shop yesterday."

Now that was news. Sosuke would have to have a few words with Grimmjow as he was the one watching that afternoon. "Did he come for any particular reason?" He tried not to sound too interested.

"He just asked me how I was doing. Kind of creepy actually. But Chad showed up after a few minutes and he took off." Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Why? Should I be worried?"

"No. He's harmless." Usually. Sosuke didn't like that he was showing so much interest in Ichigo. Grimmjow's distaste aside, he didn't care for the man's company much himself. But perhaps he was just being paranoid.

"Okay then." Ichigo sighed and plucked at his t-shirt, a new one that he'd found in the closet. "I'm going to run out of room in my closet."

"You're welcome to keep things here if you need to." Sosuke watched Ichigo struggle with that a little bit. It seemed that no matter what had been said, he still seemed reluctant to accept things from him even if it was merely closet space. Standing, he went over and drew the redhead to his feet. "Is there anything you need before you go?"

Ichigo leaned up and caught his lips in a nipping kiss. "I'm good," he said when he pulled back.

Sosuke drove Ichigo back to Ukitake's house himself later that morning. Their goodbye kiss was long, their breaths short when they pulled apart. Such a display was wholly unlike him but right now, he really didn't care. Sosuke stroked his fingers down the redhead's cheek one last time before finally pulling back. "Call me if you need anything. For that matter, call me even if you don't."

Ichigo smiled at him and nodded before getting out of the car. He felt warm and didn't want to go just yet. But he remembered that Ukitake promised him some explanations so he stepped onto the sidewalk and watched Sosuke drive away. Letting himself into the house with his key, he was greeted by the familiar scent of books with an underlay of Jushiro and the cologne that Shunsui liked to wear. It was the smell of home and it made Ichigo feel warm again for different, familiar reasons. He spent some time picking up clutter. Shunsui was a little messy on a good day but when Ukitake had been taken to the hospital, it had gotten a little out of hand.

Ichigo also cleaned out the fridge and took care of a few spoiled things that hadn't survived the unexpected absence. And then he went to the store on the corner to stock up on some essentials. After that, he set to prepping some food that could be easily taken out later. Ichigo wasn't exactly sure when Ukitake was coming home or if he'd even be hungry when he got here. Once that was finished, he wandered through the house, letting the familiar atmosphere ground him. Things had been so hectic lately. Being here allowed him to slow down just a little bit and it settled his thoughts.

Ichigo had a room here too and he went up to see stacks of books on every available surface. He smiled, not at all put out that they used the space as backup storage. It wasn't often that he stayed here, especially since he'd gone off to school. But he knew he was always welcome even if he might need to do a little reorganizing before he could take a nap. When he heard the door open downstairs, he went down to greet them.

Ukitake came in with a smile. "Ah, Ichigo. I thought you might be here. The place looks better than it usually does."

Kyoraku followed carrying a bag and hovered by his elbow while managing to look like he wasn't hovering. He took off his hat at the door and set it aside. "Good Morning, Ichi-kun. Or afternoon." He scratched idly at his goatee. "I'm not sure which."

"I know you've probably been asked this a lot lately, but how are you feeling?" Ichigo asked Jushiro.

"Better, thank you." He didn't look like he was having any trouble. If anything, he seemed relaxed and relieved to be home. Ichigo had come up with a dozen nagging questions while he was waiting but he couldn't bring himself to barrage his uncle with them right now. He didn't want to disrupt his good mood for any reason no matter how much he wanted to know.

"That's good," was what he said instead. He went into the kitchen to make some tea and when he came back out, Ukitake was reclining on the couch with a book in his hands. He handled it lovingly as he flipped through the pages. That quiet smile was a good thing to see and Ichigo returned it. Setting the book down, Jushiro accepted a cup of tea and held it in his hands. Ichigo smirked a little. "Sosuke liked the book. It suits him."

"Just as I thought it would. He came to mind when I first saw it."

Ichigo snorted. "And surprisingly, I don't think he has it. Not in that form anyway. He's got every damned thing, so I imagine it would be hard to give him anything."

Ukitake smiled and sipped his tea in silent agreement. After they sat for a few quiet minutes, he sat up straighter. "So, I believe I promised that we would talk when I returned."

Ichigo blinked as he sipped from his own cup. "I was going to wait a little."

"And your thoughtfulness is appreciated. But there are things that you need to know and I don't feel comfortable keeping them from you."

"And it's long past the time you learned half of it anyway." Shunsui glanced up from where he was sprawled in an arm chair. "I never did like secrets much myself."

"Okay." Ichigo stared into his cup, unsure of what to say. While he did want answers, he was suddenly afraid to hear them.

Ukitake took a sip of tea. "Where to begin," he mused. "You're familiar with Seireitei Securities."

"Yeah." The corner of Ichigo's mouth curled up. While Urahara had been the one to come to his rescue, all of his uncles had a hand in his recovery. "Byakuya's company is pretty big."

"It's not Byakuya's company. He's merely a member of the organization. A sort of captain, if you will."

That was surprising. With the way Byakuya had been ordering people around, Ichigo had just assumed he'd been in charge.

"Seireitei has existed for centuries in one form or another. Right now they handle security concerns that the police can't or won't deal with."

"When I first met them, they seemed like a rich member's only club to me," Ichigo muttered. There had been a snooty undertone to a lot of the people he'd come across there.

Jushiro's mouth quirked in what might have been a hidden smile. "Many of its members and their families go back just as far as the company itself. And many of them are quite fond of tradition, including Kuchiki-san."

"Do they have a secret handshake?" Ichigo asked, his dry tone implying what he thought about that. It wasn't quite rude. He wouldn't be that way here but he couldn't quite reign in his sarcasm. Shunsui laughed.

"I should ask old man Yama about that. He'd get a kick out of it."

Ukitake shook his head but he was smiling as he did. "Probably not but the idea is an amusing one. As I was saying, its roots date back a millennia and it's still strong today. But not every employee comes from an ancient bloodline. Some of them were invited for their skills."

"You mean like Kenpachi, right?" That guy scared the hell out of Ichigo. He'd been asking him to spar since the other man had seen him fight but the redhead wasn't entirely he'd survive the experience. Ichigo knew Renji hadn't been born into wealth. They'd talked about it over a beer one night.

"Yes. Zaraki's talents," Shunsui said the word with a hint of sarcasm, "-earned him a spot in the company."

"That's interesting," Ichigo said. "But what does that have to do with what's going on now?"

"Not a lot by itself but I feel its something you should know. There's no way to explain part of it without touching on that at least." Jushiro took another sip of tea.

"So they're old and stodgy with a few wild cards thrown in. I got that part already." Ichigo winced and set his cup down. "Sorry."

"It's alright, Ichi-kun. These last couple of weeks have been difficult for you." Shunsui smiled. "And your grumpiness rolls right off us. We're used to it."

Ichigo frowned but it wasn't in anger. Just mild annoyance. "Right." Sighing, he brushed it off. That wouldn't help him. Another thought occurred to him and he looked at Ukitake thoughtfully. "And just how do you know so much about it?"

Jushiro smiled. "As a long standing member, I know quite a bit."

Okay, so that was a huge surprise even thought it shouldn't have been. Ukitake's family was old money and it figured that they were a part of Seireitei. The cup sat forgotten in Ichigo's hands as he mulled that over. "Okay," was all he said.

"I see I've surprised you. I'm sorry." And Ukitake did sound sorry. There was a certain amount of regret in his voice.

Ichigo shook his head. "No, it's okay. I'm alright." He looked up at him. "Then you have a sword."

Pale brows rose. "I wasn't sure you knew about those."

"Yeah, Urahara told me. He keeps his in a cane." Every ranking member of Seireitei was given a special sword. Ichigo hadn't been able to work his way up to asking Kisuke what his role was in the company but it would probably come up eventually.

"Ours are in the study." Jushiro rose and moved across the room towards one of the doorways. Ichigo followed, curious. Ours? Did that mean Shunsui was a member too? He'd never been in the study. The other man had never forbidden him from entering but he felt the need to give him his privacy. There on one wall were two pairs of crossed swords. One was thin and elegant with a ribbon of hanging charms connecting them. Those had to be Jushiro's. They seemed like him. The other set was larger, the curved blades wide and hooked.

"How come yours are paired? Nobody else has two."

Shunsui reached out and touched one of the hilts. "Our families were two of the first. It's a mark of honor." He sounded more straightforward and serious than he usually did. Almost contemplative. "They're also designed to match the temperament and personality of the owner."

Now that made Ichigo frown. "So I was right. They were making fun of me."

"How so?" Ukitake asked.

"The one they gave me is huge, almost as tall as I am." The sword was large and unwieldy. There was nothing elegant about it. But he supposed it was probably in reference to how loud and brazenly he'd come crashing into the building to challenge Byakuya.

Shunsui laughed deep in his belly. "Yes, you're probably right. But it's still an honor to be given one. They're not usually bestowed on outsiders." He sighed and tugged on his short beard. "But then you aren't really."

"Shunsui," Ukitake warned.

The two men exchanged a meaningful look before turning back to Ichigo. Kyoraku shrugged. "They accepted you readily enough after you'd beaten Kuchiki."

Somehow Ichigo knew there was more to it than that but he was almost as sure that he wouldn't get more out of them at the moment. Biting his lip thoughtfully, he followed the other two men back out into the main room. "Sosuke's family used to be a part of it too."

There was another exchanged look.

"Until his dad pissed everybody off right?" He watched their guarded reactions and knew he was right. "He told me a little bit about it. How his father pushed everyone away after his wife died." Now he saw the surprise turn into outright shock.

Jushiro's mouth quirked into a small smile after he recovered. "The two have you seem to have become closer than I originally thought. He doesn't open up to anyone."

That made Ichigo smile a little. Sosuke didn't open up to anyone but him. "Yeah. It came out when I was telling him about mom." And he'd never discussed that with anyone but Sosuke. Not even with his uncles even though they'd been his family's support when things were rough. "But that still doesn't explain what's going on now. Sosuke hinted that it might be left over from when Hueco Mundo Imports belonged to someone else. That Barragan guy."

"Yes, well." Ukitake smoothed the fabric of his robe and looked uncomfortable. "There may be some truth to that. I asked Yamamoto, the CEO of Seireitei, to send someone to investigate."

When the light bulb flickered on in Ichigo's mind, it was nearly blinding. "Shuuhei and Kira," he breathed. "No wonder you were so freaked out when I told you they were hurt."

"It's a risk that's part of their jobs but yes, I was worried about them."

"They were both doing better when I called the hospital yesterday." Ichigo looked at his hands where they lay in his lap. "I still don't know what this crap has to do with me. It's all interconnected somehow but I can't see it." He wasn't sure he should tell them about how he'd initially been dragged into this.

"Rest assured that it's still being investigated. Just with a little more caution than before." Ukitake sat watching him quietly. "I won't lie to you completely. There is more but I'm not at liberty to tell you."

"Because they're not all you secrets, are they?"

"Correct. And because some of them you need to figure out yourself."

Ichigo frowned at that. It sounded like something an adult would say to a growing child. He wasn't a kid anymore but he couldn't blame them really. They were always like that. But just how would he learn the rest of it?

"I'm afraid I'll have to leave it at that for now." There was more regret in Ukitake's voice.

"I've bugged you enough for one day. Get some rest," Ichigo said.

Ukitake frowned slightly. "I dislike being tired all the time but I suppose I should be glad I can rest at home now." He got up from the couch and headed toward the stairs, Shunsui at his elbow.

"If you're hungry, there's a couple things in the fridge," Ichigo told him.

Jushiro paused at the bottom of the stairs and smiled at him. "Thank you, Ichi-kun." Then his expression became a little more serious. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you. We both are."

"I know." Ichigo watched them head upstairs and sighed. While he had some answers, he also had more questions. His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang. "Hey, Ishida."

"You're late for your fitting."

"Fitting?" He didn't remember making an appointment for anything like that. "Fitting for what?"

"Your wedding attire of course. I won't have you embarrassing the rest of the wedding party by using your own lack of fashion sense."

Right, the wedding. The one that may never happen. "You sure you want to make something for me when we're not even sure they're going to go through with it?"

"Don't you ever check your messages?" The word _idiot_ was clearly audible at the end of that sentence even though Ishida hadn't said it out loud.

"I've been busy, okay? Give me a freaking break."

"I'll break your arm if you don't get over here," Uryu huffed. "My time has become quite valuable."

"You can try." Ichigo laughed, long since used to Ishida's attitude. "I'll be right over." On the way, he checked his messages and saw several from both Renji and Rukia. Apparently, she'd physically dragged him into her brother's office and asked permission herself. That would have been fun to see and he smiled as he pictured it. Apparently, Byakuya had been waiting for Renji to ask with just as much anticipation as his sister. The wedding plans had already been made and all that remained were a few minor details. The date was set for three months from now. According to the long string of messages, Rukia had wanted a winter wedding but Renji had actually stood up to her and refused to have the ceremony in the snow. Fall had been the best compromise they could come up with. He could see the two of them bickering about it now and he smiled again.

A half hour later at Ishida's place, Ichigo was being measured more thoroughly than he wanted to think about. "Tell me again why I needed to strip down to my underwear?"

"Because I want everything to be accurate. Your clothes will just get in the way." Ishida knelt in front of him and held one end of his tailor's tape at his ankle and slid his fingers up the length of it right to his groin. The sudden movement in such a sensitive spot made Ichigo yip in surprise.

"Careful," he muttered.

"It's not like I don't know what you've got under there. Hold still."

Several uncomfortable minutes later, Ichigo was redressing and Uryu was recording everything on his notepad. "So what's it going to look like?" Ichigo asked.

"It's going to look like my design." Which he had yet show Ichigo and it made the redhead frown. Ishida rolled his eyes. "You'll see it when you come in for a fitting next week."

"Whatever." Ichigo shrugged into his shirt. He knew it would look fine, for Renji and Rukia's sake at the very least. "So how many buyers got interested in your stuff because of the show."

Uryu's ever-present scowl turned a little smug. "Four. And those were just the ones present at the time. I've had several more inquiries since then."

"Good for you." It wasn't said in a condescending way. Ichigo was honestly glad for him and he began to wonder what he was going to do with his own life. Sosuke's suggestion aside, he needed to decide on something. But at the same time, he needed to figure out what the hell was going on. He remembered something Renji had said to him a couple of years ago after the whole incident with Byakuya when they'd become close friends. Renji had offered him a job in his squad but Ichigo hadn't taken him up on it the time. A lot of what they did was almost like private detective work. Maybe that's how he cold get some answers. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like a good idea. Finally, a chance to do something rather than react to what was happening.


	36. Chapter 36

THIS STORY HAS BEEN STOLEN BY THE USER: 'yyyyyeah' AND IT'S BEEN PUBLISHED WORD FOR WORD WITH THE SAME TITLE. PLEASE REPORT THIS USER TO THE WEBSITE FOR 'Not the property of the uploading author.' I have already done so. I've also sent yyyyyeah a private message and left a review for the story accusing this person of stealing. Thank you to those who notified me.

I'm so pissed at the moment. A lot of work went into this story and they're too damn lazy to write their own. I could go on but it'll just degenerate from here into a really nasty rant.

Weekend Getaway- 36

Aizen was sitting behind the desk in his private office mulling over the stock reports later that day when Grimmjow came through the door. He heard the faint self righteous murmur from Kaname as the blue haired man passed by without acknowledging him. Grimmjow's dismissal was casual and practiced and most men couldn't pull off without looking pompous or arrogant. The second certainly fit but not the first.

"Have a seat," Aizen said without looking up. He saw the other man raise a brow before he slouched in one of the chairs.

"What's up?" He was met with silence and fought not to fidget in his chair. Grimmjow sat quietly for about a minute before continuing on. "You don't look like you're going anywhere so I'm pretty sure you don't want me to gas up the car or the jet. I could ask who pissed you off but you don't send me out tear people up anymore. So that's not it either."

Aizen let him ramble on for a little while longer, all the while remaining seemingly uninterested. The other man must be nervous to be babbling this much. "How was your afternoon yesterday?" Aizen asked.

Grimmjow blinked and looked mildly uncomfortable before sighing, his lips pulling in a sneer. "How the fuck do you always know?"

"Because I know everything," Aizen replied calmly as he leaned back in his chair. "I do hope it was worth your time." He didn't know exactly what Grimmjow had been doing while he was supposed to be watching Ichigo but the other man didn't know that.

"I got a call, alright?" Grimmjow was already defensive. "I was tracking something down and it doesn't matter. The kid's fine."

"Only because Szayel didn't appear to want anything specific when he stopped by the bookstore to visit him yesterday."

"Shit." The sneer intensified. "I told you. You should have let me take care of it before."

Actually, Aizen was almost ready to agree with him. All of the things that had come to mind yesterday when Ichigo had asked what Szayel did for him seemed weak now. And he was not weak. "Subtly isn't one of your talents," he said absently.

"That's not a no." They watched each other quietly for a few minutes, neither saying anything further. Aizen could have given the word but instead, he turned back to the stock reports.

"See that your voicemail works in the future and that all your _calls_ are taken care of on your own time." A mild rebuke but he could see that it was still taken seriously. Mostly.

"Anything else?" The reprimand didn't keep the sullen tone out of the other man's voice.

"Is there?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and dragged himself out of he chair before heading to the door. He paused with his hand on the knob. "He's really alright?"

"Would you be leaving unscathed otherwise?"

There was a derisive snort in response as Grimmjow finally left.

Aizen didn't ask exactly what had taken him away from his post. I didn't matter since it wasn't going to interfere. Not anymore anyway. As to what Szayel wanted, that was another matter entirely. He wasn't currently in the building, that much Aizen knew but it was hard to tell where he'd be at this point in the day. He rarely spent any length of time in his apartment downstairs. Picking up the office phone, Aizen dialed the security office. Nnoitra picked up the other end of the line.

"Morning, Boss."

"Keep an eye out for Szayel, would you? He might not be staying with us for much longer."

"Gotcha. If you don't mind me sayin', it's about freaking time."

"Grimmjow's rubbing off on you."

"Maybe. Doesn't mean I didn't agree with him in the first place."

"Your opinion is noted." Aizen's voice remained calm but there was still a little threat beneath it. Perhaps he'd become a little soft if all his employees were beginning to speak their minds so easily. There was a time when the wouldn't have been so brazen. Szayel included. He set the phone in its cradle and took the opportunity to let out a long sigh. Just as Gin came in with the mail. The other man let the door close completely before saying anything.

"My, my. Things must really be buggin' you to let it show so much."

"Thank you so much for pointing that out, Gin."

"Didn't mean nothing by it, ne? Mail's here." He sat comfortably in the chair Grimmjow had just vacated. "An' you're going to have to have a talk with Hallibel. Another business went under yesterday." His mouth turned down in an uncharacteristic frown before he looked up from the letters in his hand. "It was the bar."

"As I own several such establishments, you'll have to be a little more specific," Aizen replied, his tone dry.

"You know, _the_ bar? The one where you first met the love of your life in person?"

Aizen tried to reign in his small but most likely noticeable reaction. He should know better than to respond to one of Gin's remarks but the comment hit harder than he thought and he frowned.

"Jeez. Switch to decaf, Sempai."

Aizen flicked his eyes toward the pale man and grasped at the change in subject. "It's been a long time since you've called me that."

"It's been a long time since I've seen you freak out." It was hardly a spastic fit or anything but for Aizen to show that much on his face was the same thing. "The last time was when we passed that pawn shop window." Both men looked at the sword that was still sitting on the desk before Gin continued. "I can understand that at least. But just now, you looked like you'd been sucker punched. What gives?"

"I don't believe my personal life is up for discussion at the moment."

Gin shrugged, unconcerned by the chill tone of Aizen's voice as he skipped over the touchy subject. "Seriously though, she's been letting a lot of stuff slip lately and she doesn't seem to have any kind of explanation."

"Yes, things are getting out of hand." Laid out before him was a report on a sudden decline in the company's stocks. It shouldn't be happening. His financial health had been fine for quite some time now but that was changing drastically. A drop that severe couldn't happen that quickly without some inside help. "Perhaps you could look into that further." Tacit permission to snoop around. Gin's grin widened. "Of course, Aizen-sama."

He'd have to have Kaname do a deeper search on all core employees. Nobody else could have the kind of access necessary to drain all that money. He took the opened mail from Gin and flipped through the correspondences. The junk had already been filtered out. Aizen discarded two of them unread and saved the rest for later. "Let me know what you find."

The other man nodded and left with a look of intense concentration on his face, like he was planning what he'd do next. He'd sneak around on his own and get whatever answers could be had but Aizen knew he'd never be caught. He used to break into high security areas just for fun. Right now they needed some answers but Aizen was forced to settle down and return some calls he'd been putting off. Rumors were already beginning to circulate and he didn't want anything to appear amiss.

. . . . . . .

Later that day, Ichigo was standing outside the front doors of Seireitei deciding what to do. Joining up had seemed like such a good idea before, but now that he was here he wasn't so sure.

"What's up, Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned to see Renji coming up the sidewalk. "Hey. I came to see you actually. Got a few minutes?"

"Sure." Renji headed inside without another word and Ichigo started to feel a little uncomfortable. They hadn't really talked since he'd left everyone behind at the hospital. And while they'd come to and understanding when Renji had barged into Sosuke's house demanding to see Ichigo, they'd barely spoken since then. They headed past the receptionist desk right to the elevators. Renji punched in a code on a small pad before placing his hand on a plate mounted to the wall. Despite Seireitei's traditionalist attitude, they seemed to have some high tech security.

When they came out into the hallway on the twentieth floor, they paused when they heard a high pitched giggle from around the corner. It was followed by a streak of pink that came hurtling toward them. Ichigo didn't have time to brace himself before the small missile collided with his chest. He flopped onto his back with a small child sitting on top of him.

"Ichi!"

"Hey, Yachiru." Ichigo smiled at her. "Shouldn't you be at daycare?"

She just giggled again and beamed a smile back at him. "Have you come to play with Kenny?"

Ichigo felt himself go a little pale. Yachiru's father Kenpachi scared the crap out of him. He was always trying to get him to spar but Ichigo wasn't sure he'd survive the experience. "Uh, no. I came to see Renji." The other man was watching the whole exchange and didn't bother to hide his amusement.

"Aww. Pineapple-head is too serious. Just like his boss, Baka." She scrunched up her nose and frowned at Renji before sticking her tongue out at him. Her head whipped around when they all heard the sound of a door opening down the hall.

"Is this it?" Ikkaku sounded out of breath.

"How am I supposed to know?" Yumichika didn't sound much better off.

Yachiru darted off in the opposite direction with a happy squeal. Renji shook his head and pointed the way when the other two came running down the hall. "That's the third time this month," he muttered as they both growled and took off after their charge. "I'm not sure how she keeps getting out."

Ichigo laughed quietly as he picked himself up off the floor. "From what I've heard, she's the ultimate sneak." He followed Renji into his office where they both took a seat on the couch.

"So, what did you come to see me about?"

Ichigo nearly winced at Renji's careful tone. "A couple of things actually." He sighed. "Are we okay?"

Renji watched him for a moment before answering. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"I kind ran out on you the last time we saw each other." And now he was here asking him for a favor. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. I should be the one thanking you."

"Why?" Ichigo blinked at him, totally confused. That wasn't what he'd expected him to say.

"Hisagi might not be here if it weren't for you."

Ichigo shook his head. "It's my fault he got shot in the first place."

"Oh? Why would you think that?" There was that guarded tone again. Like Renji knew more than he was saying. Ichigo figured he knew a little bit about it too.

"Ukitake told me about the investigation."

"Oh." Renji said again as he gave Ichigo a considering look. "It doesn't matter, it still doesn't change the fact that you helped. How are your hands?"

Ichigo glanced down at the bandages that were still wrapped around his healing palms. "Okay. Everything's a lot better actually." Even the bruises were mostly faded.

Renji took a deep breath and sighed. "Ichigo, you're my friend. Even when you piss me off, that's not going to change."

Ichigo smirked. "Isn't that supposed to be _if_ I piss you off?"

"No." Renji tried to keep his expression serious but he broke into a grin instead.

"Same goes here. But that's not the only reason I came. Congratulations."

Renji's grin turned a little sheepish. "It's not the way I imagined it happening but I'm glad we've finally set a date." Renji got up and pulled a couple of sodas out of a small fridge before coming back over to sit. "Actually, I'll be glad when the whole wedding thing is over entirely."

"At least you don't have to deal with all the prep work." Byakuya had probably taken care of most of it but he knew Rukia had some specific things she wanted.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But that's not why you came over here either."

"No, I wanted to ask you something. Remember when you offered me a job a while back? I was wondering if the offer was still good."

"And you want to take me up on it now?" Renji chuckled and leaned back. "Figures. I'll have to ask Kuchiki-san but I think it's still good. You impressed several people when you first came here and they asked me about you a couple of times. What brought this up?"

"I'm tired of reacting to what's happening. I want to be able to do something instead." Ichigo stared at the bottle in his hands. "It's. . . I don't know."

"You wouldn't be able to work your own case, you know."

"Why not? I could probably give you more information than you already have." He didn't mention that they could have come to him and asked already but they hadn't.

"Information about Aizen?" Renji asked.

Ichigo frowned. "You want me to narc on my boyfriend?" That seemed to throw the other man for a loop momentarily and Renji blinked at him. Ichigo's eyes widened when he realized what he'd said but it was too late to take it back now. He wanted to say something to salvage it but he couldn't think of anything. "He and I. . . I mean. . ." He didn't want to rub it in Renji's face but he didn't want to lie even by keeping things from him either. "I spent last night with him," he said finally.

There was a quiet snort before the other man took a sip of his drink. "I'm not stupid, Ichigo. I can connect the dots." His tone was dry but not angry.

"You don't seem surprised either."

"Rukia told me about it." Figured. She always had a hard time keeping things to herself. "She thinks it cute. Or hot. I'm not sure which one weirds me out more." When he saw Ichigo wince, he hurried on. "It doesn't bother me that you're dating a man. Really. It was just. . ." he huffed. "Okay, yeah I guess it was a surprise."

"It just bothers you that it's Sosuke."

"Ichigo. He's. . ." Renji trailed off and frowned. "No, I'm not going to get into that now."

"You don't like him." Ichigo tried to keep the heat out of his voice.

"No, I don't."

"Do you really know anything about him beyond what people say?" He'd heard this all before and it wasn't pissing him off any less.

"Just because you have a point, it doesn't mean I'm going to change my mind. He seems to be behind most of your problems."

"He's not. . ." Ichigo blew out a frustrated breath. He didn't feel comfortable sharing some of the information he had. At least not before talking to Sosuke about it. And he would have to. Especially if he was going to look into what was going on. "There's more to it than that," he said finally.

"I'm sure there is." The sarcasm was thick in Renji's voice.

"You see?" Ichigo turned to Renji and put down his drink. "That's why I wanted to know if we were okay. I can't do this if you're going to be like that."

"Sorry," Renji sighed. It's just that I worry about you."

They'd been over this before too. But Ichigo knew he really was worried so he was willing to cut him a little slack. He just wished he'd relax a little more and try to let it go. "Are you going to look into the job for me?"

"Yeah. I'll ask." Renji watched him for a moment. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

Ichigo blinked at the change in subject. "No, why?"

"My shift's over in about twenty minutes. It's been a while since we've gone out for a beer." An obvious peace offering but a tempting one.

"Okay." Ichigo took a deep breath. "Okay."

A few hours later, Ichigo was stumbling out of a cab and onto Ukitake's doorstep. Renji got out of the vehicle and lurched to a stop beside him. "You gonna be okay?" he slurred.

"Yeah. I'm good. You?"

"Yup." Renji hung off his shoulder and did his best to look Ichigo in the eye. "And we're okay, right?" They leaned together companionably for a few moments as Ichigo tried to remember where he'd put his keys.

"Yeah. We're good. Yer my buddy, Renji. Always would be." He frowned. "Will be," he corrected. Ichigo patted him on the back and nearly knocked him to the ground. He'd finally gotten his keys out but couldn't quite get them into the lock. The door opened from the inside and Shunsui grinned at them both.

"Good evening boys."

"Hey Kyoraku. Been a while." Renji swayed where he stood.

"Abarai-kun." He eyed the younger man's unfocused stare and vacant expression. "Perhaps you should bunk here tonight."

"'Kay." The both of them stumbled inside, neither sober enough to walk a straight line. Shunsui watched them both with mild amusement before herding them upstairs and pulling an extra futon out of Ichigo's closet. He'd already cleaned up the stacks of looks since he figured the redhead would be spending the night. The two passed out as soon as they collapsed on the blankets and Shunsui smiled as he closed the door. They'd be sleeping off their evening for a while.

The next morning, Ichigo yawned and winced at the same time. He didn't drink very often and last night he'd had a lot. Sighing, he tried to ignore the pounding in his head as he drifted back to sleep. A loud snore snapped him awake again. Leaning over the edge of the bed, he saw Renji sprawled on a futon. He didn't remember him following him home. For that matter, he had to look around the room to figure out which home he'd ended up in. From the number of books, he'd have to say it was Ukitake's. Sighing again, he curled back into the blankets.

He and Renji had talked to a lot last night before they got smashed, reminiscing about when they met and trading stories from before that. Once they'd come to an agreement and made up, they'd gotten sloppily drunk and stumbled home. Aside from the hangover, he actually felt pretty good. Now he just had to talk to Sosuke about how much he could tell them once he started his new job. That brought up a small wave of apprehension. It wasn't a betrayal per say, just a small uncomfortable feeling.

A low groan came from the floor. "Aw, shit."

"Do you have to go to work today?" Ichigo asked without moving.

"Nah, it's my day off." There was some rustling of the sheets from the futon as Renji shifted where he lay. Ichigo reached for the bottle of painkillers and the glass of water that had been thoughtfully left on the bedside table.

"Here."

"I think my head's going to fall off," Renji groaned as he took the offered pills.

Ichigo snorted and immediately regretted it. But his body was making demands so he had to get out of bed and head to the bathroom. He paused in the hall as the scents of breakfast floated up from downstairs. He was torn between nausea and hunger as his stomach gurgled and his mouth watered. When he got back to the bedroom, he nudged Renji with his toe.

"There's breakfast if you want some."

"Hmm. Not sure if I wasn't to throw up or take you up on that."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ichigo sighed and pulled on some clean clothes. "I'll throw your stuff in the wash if you want a shower. They should be clean and dry by the time we're done eating."

"Sure." Renji managed to shuck his clothes without actually getting up before snagging Ichigo's robe and crawling off to the bathroom.

Ichigo contemplated their friendship and smiled. It had been easy from the beginning, after they'd tried to kill each other anyway. When Renji realized he was trying to help Rukia and not ruin her life, he'd accepted Ichigo. They were a lot alike actually. It was probably why they usually got along so well.

"You okay?"

"What?" Ichigo looked up from where he was sitting on the bed.

"You looked a little lost for a minute."

"Just thinking."

"Did it hurt?" Renji grinned when Ichigo glared at him but there was no heat in the expression.

They went down to the kitchen together to see Ukitake at the stove with Shunsui sitting at the breakfast bar looking slightly chastened. There was an underlying smell of something burnt. Kyoraku had probably tried to cook on his own first before Jushiro nudged him out of the way and took care of it himself. The pale haired man beamed a smile at them both.

"Good morning, Ichi-kun. Abarai-san."

"Morning." they said in unison.

"I hope you're not feeling too awful after last night."

Renji smirked. "I'm fine. It's Ichigo who can't hold his liquor." That earned him a scowl but he only laughed. He punched Ichigo lightly in the shoulder. "Just kidding. You're a manly man who can drink anyone under the table," he said, his voice lowered nearly an octave.

"Yeah, yeah. I had to practically drag you to the cab. So don't even start." Breakfast went on like that for a little while before turning to innocuous conversation between all four of them.

After they'd eaten and Renji changed back into his clean clothes, he came back downstairs. "Thank you for your hospitality." Renji gave Ukitake and Shunsui a small formal bow. Byakuya really was rubbing off on him. Then he turned to Ichigo. "I don't have to work today but I've got some appointments. And I'll make a couple of calls."

"Let me know what you find out," Ichigo said. They shook hands and he watched him walk out.

"Why do I feel like you've started something in motion?" Jushiro asked mildly as he settled in the living room with a cup of tea.

"Because you've got good intuition, I guess. But it's nothing bad," Ichigo said when the other man raised a brow. Shunsui chuckled as he took a seat beside him.

"That's good to know."

"Well, I asked about a job. With Seireitei." He wasn't sure why he was telling them this but of all the people he knew, they'd understand the most.

Jushiro tilted his head a little and watched him for a moment. "You'll do well there I think."

"If the red tape doesn't get you. They're very big on bureaucracy over there." Shunsui didn't seem disappointed, only mildly worried. "But if you can get through that, you'll be fine."

Jushiro spared him a bland look before turning back to Ichigo. "It's not that bad. And the captain commander was impressed by you. If you need any help, let us know."

"Okay. I'm going to open the shop for a while today. I need something to do." He held up a hand when Jushiro moved to rise. "I got it. You guys just take it easy for a while." He headed off before they could protest. He was going to give Sosuke a call today. Maybe go to lunch with him or something. He sighed as he unlocked the shop and turned the closed sign to open.

. . . . . . .

PLEASE DON'T DISCUSS HOW THIS STORY HAS BEEN STOLEN IN YOUR REVIEW IF YOU DECIDE TO WRITE ONE. I'D LIKE MY FEEDBACK TO FOCUS ON THE STORY. SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE IF YOU'D LIKE TO TALK ABOUT IT INSTEAD.

Thank you again to those that are keeping an eye out for me. I appreciate it.


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you to everyone for your support, and to all of you that have been looking out for me.

Weekend Getaway- 37

Ichigo puttered around the bookstore for a while before calling Sosuke's office. They'd just been together last night and he had a another moment of worry that he was being clingy. He'd never been in a serious relationship before and he was making it all up as he went along. Of course, he had a feeling that being with Sosuke wasn't like being with anybody else so any past experience probably wouldn't mean much anyway. But he dismissed his mild anxiety relatively easily. From the way they'd lingered over that last kiss in the car yesterday, he didn't think the other man would mind. When he dialed, Gin picked up on the second ring and Ichigo realized he'd called the office and not Sosuke's personal number like he intended.

"Morning, Ichi."

"Hey, Gin." Ichigo could practically hear the other man grinning over the phone. Since he had him on the line, he might as well ask him a couple things while he had the chance. He was starting to get a couple of ideas and leaned back against the counter as he drummed his fingers on the glass top. "I've got a question for you."

"Oh?" Gin's voice was bright and full of humor. "About what?"

"When does Sosuke take his lunch break?"

"Anytime he wants to." There was a quiet chuckle. "But usually it's around one in the afternoon. Why?" He managed to make that last word sound incredibly lecherous. Like he assumed Ichigo was asking if Sosuke was free for a nooner.

"I was just wondering if I could get together with him for lunch."

"Hmm. You wanna go out or order in?"

"Actually, I was thinking about making him something. But I don't know if he'll have the time." And Ichigo wasn't sure where he'd do it since he didn't have a place of his own. He couldn't just take over someone else's kitchen and invite Sosuke in. After a moment, he started to think it was a stupid idea.

"Yer such a sweetie." Gin's voice suddenly got quieter as if he'd pulled the phone away from his mouth. "I wasn't talking to you. No. Go disapprove of me somewhere else, I'm busy." There was a pause. "Well, while you're down there could you get me some more staples?" he asked sweetly. After a moment, Gin returned to the phone. "Sorry. Had to dodge the nanny patrol. Tosen really needs to get laid," he muttered. "Anyway, Grimmjow should be over there somewhere keeping an eye on you. Go commandeer his vehicle and come on over. I'll have Ulqui sneak you into Aizen's apartment."

"I didn't mean. . ."

"It'll be fine. He's got a serious thing for you and this'll make him get all gooey. That's so much fun to see." Gin laughed again as if was enjoying some private joke. "What do you think you'll need?"

"That's okay. I'll bring some stuff with me."

"No matter what it is, I'm pretty sure we have it. And if not, we can get it."

"Well, I'm not sure what I'm going to make yet and I'll probably get an idea in the store." Ichigo took a breath. "Thanks, Gin."

"No problem. Honestly, the last couple of weeks have been the most fun I've had in a while." When he hung up, Ichigo just stared at the phone for a few moments before putting it back in his pocket. Fun wasn't the word he'd use to describe recent events but Gin had always struck him as kind of weird. Now to the task at hand. Commandeering Grimmjow's car. Right. Hopefully, the blue haired man wouldn't give him a hard time.

After letting Ukitake know he'd be closing up shop, Ichigo went outside and scanned the street. Grimmjow was apparently being a little more stealthy this time and it took a few minutes to spot him. He scowled when Ichigo came over and knocked on the window but he rolled it down anyway.

"What?"

Ichigo frowned before answering. Something was obviously bothering Grimmjow but he wasn't sure what it was. "I need a ride to your building."

The locks snicked open and Grimmjow sat back in the seat. "Get in."

There was no argument, no threat. Just a weariness that Ichigo didn't quite understand. He was curious but almost hesitant to ask. "Do you mind if we make a stop on the way there?"

"Sure." Again, not even a sarcastic remark.

"Are you okay?"

Grimmjow didn't answer immediately as he pulled away from the curb. "Don't worry about it," he said after a few minutes.

"Why not?"

Grimmjow eyed him as he drove and seemed to be having some sort of internal debate. He seemed struck by the honesty of Ichigo's question, like he was surprised he really gave a damn. "I'm sorry," he said finally.

"For what?" For the life of him, Ichigo couldn't think of what he might have done to feel that he'd need to apologize. Grimmjow seemed just as perplexed by his confusion.

"I didn't mean to upset you. Back at the house." He opened his mouth to say something else but closed it again.

That's right, the whole deal at the shooting range. They hadn't really talked about it. "It's alright," Ichigo said. He wasn't going to let it bother him now, he could deal with it because he had to.

"No it's not, but whatever," Grimmjow muttered.

"Are you always this moody or is it just me?"

"What?"

"I mean, I haven't seen you mope this much since I met you. Did Ulquiorra kick you out or something?"

"You've got a smart mouth, kid," Grimmjow growled as he tightened his hands on the wheel. But whatever was hovering over him seemed to clear a little in the wake of his ire.

Ichigo barely suppressed the smirk that pulled at his mouth. Okay, so apparently the best way to drag Grimmjow out of his moodiness was to piss him off. A dangerous proposition but better than seeing him depressed. "What can I say? I guess you just bring out the smartass in me."

"Keep it up and you'll be walking."

"Seriously though, is everything okay?"

"Persistent little bastard too." Grimmjow sighed. "Let's just say I've got some of my own issues that keep coming up. But don't worry about it. I can handle my own shit." He straightened his shoulders and continued driving.

"Alright. Let's stop up here." Ichigo pointed to a store up the street. "I've got a couple things I want to get before we get there."

Grimmjow chuckled quietly. "So are you doing something special, or have I just become your personal errand boy?"

"If you were my errand boy, I'd give you a list and shoo you off to the store by yourself," Ichigo said sweetly.

The dry look Grimmjow gave him was more than worth it. "Says you. It'd be hard to read that list after I made you eat it."

Ichigo laughed and settled in the seat. "I want to make lunch for Sosuke and I need to get a couple of things."

"Hn." It was hard to tell what Grimmjow was thinking as they walked into the store. He got out and came inside without further comment, only balking for a moment before carrying the bags back out to the car and then up to Sosuke's apartment when they got there. And even then it seemed like it was only for form's sake. Ulquiorra met them at the elevator, his gaze impassive as ever but he seemed oddly pleased for some reason.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Ulquiorra asked.

"No thanks, I've got it. But don't say anything to anybody. I'll give him a call when I'm ready." Ichigo went into the kitchen and set his bags on the counter.

Ulquiorra nodded and headed back toward the elevator. After giving the redhead a considering look, Grimmjow followed him. Ichigo started pulling things out of the bags before going through cabinets to find what he needed. He was early so he had time to prepare. He'd chosen one of Yuzu's recipes and he supposed he could have come over and cooked dinner instead of lunch. But he was a little anxious about the whole thing still and didn't think he could wait that long. Finally things were almost ready and he pulled out his phone to call Sosuke's number.

"Hello, Ichigo. What can I do for you?" Sosuke's voice was warm but if Ichigo wasn't mistaken, there was an edge of fatigue to it that was a little surprising. It made him want to fix it somehow.

"Actually, I'd like to do something for you. Have you had lunch yet?"

"Not yet. What did you have in mind?"

"Come up to the apartment. I've got it taken care of."

"Alright, I'll be up in twenty minutes."

Ichigo grinned and felt a small wash of relief. "Okay. See you in a little bit." He'd been momentarily worried that Sosuke wouldn't be able to make the time but he'd agreed readily enough. Turning to the stove, he took care of some last minute things and turned the burners off.

A little while later, Sosuke stood in the kitchen doorway watching Ichigo fiddle nervously with dishes and silverware. He could tell the moment his presence was noticed as the redhead straightened and turned to give him a smile. Sosuke had been intrigued by the call and then surprised when he got off the elevator. The warm scent of food coming from the kitchen was an oddly personal touch, especially when he came in to see that Ichigo had cooked himself. Right now, the redhead was smiling sheepishly for some reason.

"What's that look for?" Sosuke asked as he came over and brushed his fingers over his hair.

"Nothing really." The redhead leaned up to peck him on the lips before going over to spoon food onto the plates. It was all so very domestic and Sosuke found himself smiling as he followed him to the table.

"Is there some special occasion that's slipped my mind?"

"No. I just wanted to is all." Ichigo narrowed his eyes a little. "Why is it such a big deal? Ulquiorra cooks for you all the time."

"Yes, but he's paid to do so. This is. . .just unexpected." Sosuke inwardly frowned, not liking his own hesitation. There was something intimate about having the young man prepare a meal for him and he wasn't sure why it would bother him. "Thank you," he said finally. Ichigo still looked a little suspicious but he nodded after a moment and came to sit with him. The food was actually quite good and Sosuke found himself enjoying it more than he thought he might.

"You sounded a little tired when I called. Is everything okay?"

Sosuke took a sip of his drink before answering. He didn't like that he was becoming so transparent to others. It didn't matter that Ichigo was more observant than most and was more likely to pick up on any stray emotion. "Things are more tenuous than I'd like at the moment and they seem to be getting worse."

"That sucks."

The simple observation made Sosuke smile a little. "Indeed it does."

"Do you have any clue as to why it's happening? I mean, is it normal? All recent weirdness aside, I know the economy has been bad lately."

If only it were as simple as a downturn in the market. "No, it's not normal and I'm still working on figuring it out. Don't worry. I'm not going to go bankrupt overnight."

"I wasn't worried about that," Ichigo said with a frown. He eyed Sosuke with a look of mild exasperation before turning back to his plate. His voice was a little aloof when he spoke again, as if he were trying to make ignore that particular subject. "I talked to Renji yesterday. I asked him to see if I could get a job with Seireitei."

Sosuke took a breath and watched him before saying anything. Ichigo sounded just a little guilty for some reason and he had trouble finding a response. The words that came weren't exactly what he wanted to say. "I didn't realize you had a desire to be overworked, underpaid and underappreciated."

Ichigo's eyes flicked up to his, his expression becoming guarded. "I don't. But I want to help figure out what's going on. I don't like having all this stuff happen around me without being able to do anything about it."

"And you think that letting yourself be swallowed by a traditionalist, bureaucratic dinosaur of an organization will give you that chance." Sosuke's tone was drier than he intended and the comment wasn't received well.

Ichigo frowned into his plate and seemed disappointed. "So you don't like them any more than they like you."

"It's not a matter of dislike necessarily. They're corrupt and so mired in protocol that they can barely function."

"Corrupt?"

"Don't mistake their investigative firm as being altruistic in any way. They have ulterior motives and everything is done for their own best interests. I don't like the idea of you being caught up in their foolishness."

"I got caught up in yours easily enough." Ichigo's accusation was reminiscent of his initial attitude when they first met. Surly and difficult. Sosuke didn't like that either and found himself responding in kind.

"They don't accept newcomers easily. What was their price to let you into their exclusive club? Information perhaps?"

Now Ichigo stilled, his whole body going rigid. He'd flinched momentarily, meaning there had been a kernel of truth in there somewhere. But the redhead's gaze turned hard. "You don't think I could get the job with just my own skills? That they'd only want me because of my connection to the infamous Aizen?"

"It's common practice take every advantage of potential assets."

"That's pretty self centered even for you."

Aizen felt a chill in his gut despite the heat in the redhead's voice and hated the way the conversation had turned. He felt his usual brisk calm come over him again and sat back in his chair with his glass, his expression relatively blank. "Do you honestly think that they won't use you?"

Ichigo set down his fork with a snap. "And do _you_ honestly think that I'd give them any information without at least discussing it with you first? What kind of person do you think I am?"

Aizen had no easy answer for that so he said nothing for few moments. He was on unsteady ground here. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a small breath. "That was uncalled for." He wouldn't have bothered to apologize to anyone else but it seemed so horribly important now.

"You're damned right. I don't work for them yet and I haven't told them anything. I wanted to talk to you about it first because I was afraid it might be a problem. Apparently, I was right."

Aizen found himself at a loss for words. He had no idea it would turn into this either and was hard pressed to find a way to mend the situation. Personal entanglements were so much more difficult to deal with than business ones. But before he could say anything, his phone rang. He hit the ignore button as he watched the angry redhead fume across the table. When it rang again, Ichigo huffed.

"Go ahead and answer it."

"I believe this is more important." Aizen watched Ichigo's anger falter for a moment but he clenched his jaw and shook his head.

"I'm too angry to deal with this right now. Go do whatever you have to do." He collected his plate and took it to the sink, his movements jerky and abrupt. He hadn't said it was over or that they were finished talking but it appeared that the subject was closed for the moment. Sosuke's own emotions were stirring right now and he didn't believe he would be able to continue in this state either. Not without making it worse. It was rare for him to back down but a tactical retreat at this point seemed like the least damaging option. When he moved to take care of his own dishes, Ichigo glared at him.

"Just leave it and go buy a country or something. I've got it."

Retreating wasn't in Aizen's nature but here he was, backing out of his own damned kitchen to avoid further conflict. His phone rang again and he answered it with a cool, composed voice as he headed to the elevator. Anyone who didn't know better would think that everything was fine.

"Hate to interrupt but there's a couple of things you need to see to personally." Even if he probably suspected something was up, Gin wisely said nothing of it. He liked to tease but he knew where the line was. Most of the time anyway.

"I'll be right down. Call back my two o'clock and tell him we're back on." Aizen had cleared his schedule for part of the afternoon but now he wanted nothing more than to immerse himself in work.

Back in the kitchen, Ichigo seethed as he cleared the table and started washing the dishes. He'd seen Sosuke's armor come back down and knew the other man was trying to hide again. Ichigo wasn't going to let him but he'd have to compose himself first before they finished the discussion. While Ichigo had felt mildly guilty about the job before, now he was pissed. And the things Sosuke had said. They hurt and Ichigo covered it up with anger because it was easier to deal with. He snorted angrily and started scrubbing the pans with a little more vigor than necessary.

Like he'd ever give Byakuya and those guys inside information or personal details they had no business knowing. It would be a tricky line to walk but this was something that he really needed to do. And instead of listening to him and trying to understand that, Sosuke had drawn all the wrong conclusions and shut him out. Taking in a shaky breath, he dried the last dish and put it away in the cupboard. He needed to do something with all of this aggression before he did or said something he regretted. Picking up the phone, he dialed another number.

"That was quick." Grimmjow snorted.

"You guys got a gym here?" His voice was hot and he didn't bother to hide it.

"Why?"

"Yes or no?" Ichigo snapped.

"Whoa, what crawled up your ass and died?"

Ignoring the comment and his own survival instincts, Ichigo sneered. "What, you afraid I'll kick your ass?"

Grimmjow's tone got a little chillier. "Forty seventh floor, ten minutes."

Ichigo went into the closet and changed into some loose clothes before taking the elevator down. He found that the facilities here were every bit as advanced as the gym at the house. If anything, they were a bit larger. The open space that was padded in mats was flanked by an entire wall of mirrors. Ichigo paused when he saw his own reflection. His muscles were taught, his expression angry and full of fury. Behind him, Grimmjow came in and gauged his opponent. He was dressed to fight, his clothing loose to allow freedom of movement.

"Don't think that being pissed will give you any kind of edge." The other man stalked across the floor, his movement filed with a liquid kind of grace.

"You might be surprised." Ichigo rolled his shoulders in anticipation.

"I doubt it. . ." Grimmjow couldn't finish the thought as Ichigo leapt at him. The rain of blows put him instantly on the defensive and he had to backpedal to get some space.

Ichigo hadn't bothered with a warm-up and his body protested the sudden demands he was making on his muscles. But he felt them sing as he moved, the familiar training taking over even in his anger. He smirked when he landed a solid hit and he saw Grimmjow's eyes narrow. The other man picked up the pace and gave as good as he got. There was no real style or grace, just a battle of strength and will. Soon they were both breathing hard, their chests burning under the strain.

Lunging suddenly, Grimmjow knocked Ichigo's feet out from under him and pinned him to the mat before twisting his arm in a wrist lock. "So what's really bothering you?" he huffed in his ear.

"What, are you my damned shrink now?" Ichigo rolled and kicked the other man off of him before getting to his feet again. He punched out and skimmed Grimmjow's shoulder before twirling and trying to sweep his feet out from under him.

"I like the fire and it's good that you can use it."

Ichigo frowned and soon found himself pinned again. He growled and kicked but couldn't get free this time as Grimmjow's weight settled on top of him. The other man continued, his voice a low. "But it won't last and you'll be empty. Gotta learn to pace yourself."

"Dammit," Ichigo hissed. He struggled briefly before forcing himself to be still. "How the hell would you know?" He'd never figured Grimmjow as the controlled type. There was something inherently destructive about him even though Ichigo had only seen him fight in their relatively tame sparring sessions.

Ulquiorra spoke up from where he was sitting on one of the weight benches. Apparently, he'd been watching this whole time. "It is a rather surprising observation considering the source but nevertheless, he is correct."

Grimmjow gave the smaller man a bland look before releasing Ichigo and sitting back. "What did he do?"

"Who?" When the other man just raised a brow, Ichigo sighed and tried not to think about Sosuke and what he'd said earlier. "It doesn't matter."

"It does if you're going to get all pissed off and start a fight. What would you have done if I wasn't around, go beat on some stranger? You probably would have gotten your ass handed to you again."

Ichigo glared at him but Grimmjow just shrugged it off. Actually, he probably would have gone and picked a fight with Renji. With the same results most likely. He knew better but he was so upset that he hadn't listened to that little voice that was telling him he was doing something stupid. Ichigo relaxed and pressed his face into the mat before letting out an aggravated growl.

"Don't want to talk about it."

"You want me to rough him up for you?"

Ichigo turned his head a little and peered at him out of the corner of his eye. The offer sounded genuine but the shit eating grin on Grimmjow's face said otherwise. The redhead snorted. "You'd really attack your boss and take my side? Right."

Grimmjow shrugged. "It's the thought that counts."

"You said you had some pointers on fighting multiple opponents," Ichigo said, changing the subject. There was still plenty of anger left in him and maybe he could still burn it off. He saw that Ulquiorra was still watching calmly from the other side of the room but Ichigo had a feeling that the smaller man wouldn't be so easily goaded into a fight.

Grimmjow watched Ichigo for a moment before flicking his eyes to Ulquiorra who merely lifted a shoulder. Turning back to the redhead, his expression became more serious. "Depends. You done letting all that emotional crap get in the way?"

"Maybe."

"Well suck it up. We've got work to do."

Ichigo glared again but picked himself up off the mats and stretched. "Alright, where do we start?"

. . . . . . .

Several hours later, Aizen rode the elevator back up to the apartment, his mood a little more stable after working all afternoon. But not by much. Ichigo was probably gone by now and there was nothing he could do about it. He'd give the younger man some time to cool off and let him be the one to approach. Aizen Sosuke didn't beg anything from anyone. But he was a little appalled that he almost wanted to in this case. Almost.

When he got to the bedroom, he paused in the doorway, his fingers midway in the process of unbuttoning his shirt. He hadn't turned the lights on yet and the only illumination was from the light in the hall. But he could make out the silhouette of the redhead that was tucked under the blankets in his bed. He'd been so angry before, why was he still here? Aizen was torn between relief that he hadn't taken off in a huff and trepidation that they'd need to finish their earlier discussion.

Ichigo didn't stir as he finally continued to undress and got ready for bed. There were a few articles of clothing hanging out of the hamper and the shower walls were still wet with condensation. Apparently, he hadn't been sleeping long. Aizen slipped into bed beside him and wondered if he should wake him so they could talk now. Deciding against it, he settled down and lay back against the pillow. Morning was soon enough.

"I'm still mad at you," Ichigo muttered in the dark.

Aizen felt his mouth quirk up at the edge a little. "And yet here you are in my bed."

"I'll get up and sleep on the couch if it bugs you." But after a few moments, Ichigo still remained where he was and didn't seem like he was going to move any time soon.

They were quiet for a while but Aizen felt the need to break the silence. "I didn't mean to imply that you didn't have any skills when we spoke earlier."

"No, you were too busy insulting people I care about."

Aizen took a breath. "I don't remember saying anything about your friends, merely the organization they've chosen to work for."

Ichigo turned his head to give him an annoyed look. "Now you're splitting hairs."

"Perhaps. But you'll be wasted on them and I think you could do better." When Ichigo opened his mouth to argue, he cut him off. "This might be something on which we need to agree to disagree. Unless you'd like to debate it right now." He waited a beat and when Ichigo didn't speak, he continued. "It was not my intention to upset you. Personal relationships are not one of my strong points and I've done my best to avoid them over the years."

Ichigo watched him quietly for a moment and looked like he was going to say something, but he just bit his lip.

Aizen sighed and looked at the ceiling that was shrouded in darkness. "I'll understand if you don't want to. . ."

"Sosuke," Ichigo interrupted him. "I'm not going anywhere." He swallowed, the sound loud in the quiet. "Unless you want me to."

"No, I don't."

The redhead let out a long sigh. "Then I think we can just mark this on the calendar as our first fight. Lots of couples get over stuff that's worse than this. We will too."

"Why do I have the feeling that it's not quite over yet?" Sosuke asked. He was relieved to see some of the tension leave Ichigo's body but he wasn't completely relaxed either.

"Well, you were kind of an asshole earlier." Ichigo snorted quietly. "Arguments aside, you still have to make up for that." He squirmed a little when Sosuke rolled onto his side and pulled him closer. "Uh, uh. That's not what I meant. I'm not putting out just because you said you're sorry." He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away.

Sosuke chuckled and merely tightened his grip. "So presumptuous, assuming that I'd take you to bed when you're being this difficult."

"I thought you liked a challenge." Ichigo's tone was wry and it looked like he was trying to smother a smile even though he hadn't shifted his belligerent position.

"On occasion. But right now I believe I'll be content with this." He draped his arm over Ichigo's waist and held him close. They couldn't quite erase what happened but it seemed like they'd be able to deal with it. That was all that he could ask for at this point.

. . . . . . .

A/N: I've been struggling with the pacing here and I had to rewrite this chapter and the two before it a couple of times. I want to develop their relationship and the events in the story with a certain amount of believability. But at the same time, I want to make sure things don't drag too much. That's hard to do sometimes.


	38. Chapter 38

I know I've said it before, but I love all of you. This wouldn't be nearly so much fun without all my loyal readers and fans. Thank you so much for the support and the lovely feedback.

Weekend Getaway- 38

Ichigo lay awake for a while after they stopped talking. He wasn't so mad that he'd get up and stalk out. It wasn't like that. But he was still irritated enough that he wasn't going to let it go completely. They'd still have to talk about it in the morning. Sighing quietly, he felt Sosuke's arm tighten around him a little where it lay across his waist. The other man had moved up behind him and was holding him close. There was nothing particularly sexual about how they lay together but it felt intimate somehow. Close in a way that was strangely comforting even if they were technically still at odds right now.

But there was nothing he could do about the mild unhappiness that lurked in the back of his mind at the moment. He'd burned out most of his anger fighting Grimmjow earlier. After their quick and mildly humiliating sparring session, they'd gotten down to business. Ulquiorra had joined them and he and Grimmjow had instructed Ichigo on the finer points of tag teaming and how to compensate for being outnumbered. As Ichigo had seen before when Ulquiorra came in and easily flipped Grimmjow on his ass, the smaller man was more than capable of handling himself. Even though he was a petite man, he was incredibly fast, his moves decisive and full of power.

It was a little humbling but inspiring at the same time. Ichigo couldn't remember the last time he'd had a serious challenge like that and was eager to work with them again. He actually felt pretty good considering how the last couple of weeks had gone. There was some soreness but the stretching and workouts he'd been doing lately were helping a lot. Well, they were helping but not making him totally immune to pain. He shifted a little as an ache bloomed quietly in his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Sosuke murmured.

"Hn, fine. Tired. Was kicking Grimmjow earlier."

"He tends to kick back most of the time."

"Yer telling' me-" Ichigo's words slurred a little as sleep started to take him under. He thought he heard Sosuke chuckle but it was lost in the muffled quiet of sleep.

. . . . . . .

Sosuke woke as Ichigo stirred beside him. The redhead said nothing as he eased his way out of bed, clearly trying not to disturb him. Sosuke made no move to follow and watched through his lashes as Ichigo quietly got dressed and left the room. So he wasn't staying after all. The mild sense of disappointment wasn't totally unexpected but it irritated him just the same. Huffing out a breath when he was alone, he got up and went about his morning routine. But it didn't give him the same sense of calm that it normally did. Once he'd showered and changed for the day, he headed to the kitchen. Only to find Ichigo sipping tea and reading the paper. The redhead looked up when he came in and his eyes narrowed, presumably as he saw the startled expression on Sosuke's face.

"What? Did you think I'd run away just because we had an argument?"

Sosuke schooled his expression and then forced himself to relax and let his emotions show. Remaining aloof and placid would only piss off Ichigo and he deserved better than that.

"I'm merely surprised."

"Yeah, that seems to happen a lot when I'm around," Ichigo said, his tone dry. After a few moments, his face softened a little. "But then nobody's ever stayed with you long enough for it to get difficult, have they?" He sighed and poked at the pastry that sat on his plate.

Sosuke didn't really want to get into his past relationships or lack thereof. They were actually more like flings than anything else. He enjoyed the casual company of others so far as they didn't interfere or overlap with his life. As he thought of it now, he'd never gotten close to any of them even when they'd had intercourse. But he didn't want to bring that up now since it would most likely exacerbate their current situation. He was saved as Ichigo continued his train of thought.

"This is a first for me too. I've never done the relationship thing before and honestly, I'm not really a people person," The redhead's tone was mildly sullen.

Now that was a surprise all by itself. Ichigo was surrounded by friends and family that cared for him a great deal and by all accounts, he did well by them. To hear him admit he was not a social person said something about how he saw himself. Not knowing how to respond without fanning that particular personal fire, Sosuke went over and smoothed Ichigo's hair off his forehead.

"We'll stumble along together then."

"Hmm. You managed to make that sound comforting and noncommittal all at the same time. That takes some talent."

"Are you trying to pick another fight?" Sosuke leaned a hip against the counter and smirked a little. "I can assure you that I won't fall for such an amateur ploy."

"Was that a shot?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes again but spoiled the expression by letting his lips twitch. Shaking his head slightly, he picked up his tea again. "You kind of threw me last night."

"For that I will apologize. But it doesn't change my opinion."

"Which you're entitled to have even if it pissed me off. Still does really." Ichigo took a bite of his pastry, the snap of his teeth a little more aggressive than it might have been otherwise.

"That's very big of you," Sosuke said as he poured himself a cup of tea. He didn't respond to Ichigo's mild glare.

"It's just that everybody around me is so vague about my choices. They let me do whatever the hell I want without much comment. I guess it just stirred me up a little to have my first real opposition coming from you."

"I thought it bothered you not to have any direction."

"It does but that frustration is different than having somebody shoot down an idea the way you did." Ichigo watched him for a moment as if trying to choose his words. "I almost want the job just because you don't want me to have it."

Sosuke watched him in turn, gauging his possible responses. He couldn't help but evaluate their conversation the way he would any business deal but he knew that wouldn't work the same way and would ultimately be a bad idea.

"The decision is ultimately yours."

"You're not going to make me choose or anything, are you?" Ichigo's wary tone was a little worrisome and Sosuke wasn't entirely sure what he meant.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you going to make me choose between you and the job?"

Sosuke was surprised by that. No, he wouldn't use such an underhanded ploy to get his own way. "Is that what you'd think I'd do?" he asked, his voice quiet. He recognized the sensation in his chest as mild hurt that Ichigo would assume that. That he was worried Sosuke would casually toss him aside just because he didn't behave the way he wanted.

"No, I. . ." Ichigo paused, a little surprised. "Wow, I'm so sorry. That was such a crappy thing to say." He tapped his fingers on the countertop nervously, his face a little downcast. "I'm not even sure where that came from." They were both quiet for a moments before he spoke again. "Do you have to go to work or anything today?"

"As it's Saturday, no I don't."

Ichigo blinked. Saturday. Why did that mean something? He was forgetting something that he was going to do this weekend. Something with his dad. He shook his head a little. That's right. He'd said he was going to go home and have dinner with his dad and sisters. And he knew he couldn't put it off. But at least he didn't look like boxer on a bad day since the bruises had mostly healed.

"Is something wrong?" Sosuke asked and Ichigo realized he'd been quiet for a while.

"Ah, no. Just remembering something. I've got to go home tonight for dinner is all. Look, I. . ." he began and stopped as he thought about what to say. "I'm sorry I said that."

"Don't worry about it."

Ichigo snorted. "I probably will anyway. I know apologies don't really fix it but I don't want to ruin anything because of something stupid that came out of my mouth."

"Would it make you feel better to know I've been having the same thought myself?"

Ichigo's lips twitched in a small smile. "It's very big of you to admit that."

Sosuke let a small smirk tug at his mouth as he moved forward and kissed the top of his head. "And I wouldn't to anyone else. You're special like that."

Ichigo chuckled and leaned back against, pleased that Sosuke's arms seemed to automatically come around him. He sobered a little after a moment. "We still haven't really solved our problem."

"No and I doubt it will be the last time something like this will happen."

"Well that sound ominous. But you're probably right." Ichigo tiled his head back in invitation and Sosuke leaned down to press their lips together. He smiled when they pulled apart again.

"What did you say about kicking Grimmjow last night?"

Ichigo grinned. "I was just learning how not to get my ass kicked. It seems to be mostly working but I have a suspicion they're taking it easy on me."

"Not necessarily. They're not in the habit of holding back. If you're holding your own against them, it's because you're good enough to give them a challenge."

"Are you trying to score some points?"

Sosuke's lips curled. "Is it working?"

Ichigo laughed and kissed him again. "It's a start." He blinked as a trill from the other room caught his attention. "That's my phone. Hang on." Ichigo headed into the bedroom where his phone was ringing. "Hey, Renji," he said when he answered.

"Morning. They agreed to give you a shot. Can you be here in thirty minutes?"

"Um." He wanted to stick around with Sosuke today but wasn't sure it would go over well if he told Renji that. "Does it have to be today? I mean, right now?"

"Sorry about the last minute notice but I had to do some convincing here on this end. They're probably going to run you through some hoops to make sure you're serious. I wouldn't push if I were you. You're the one who asked me to look into it, remember?"

"Yeah I know. And I appreciate it. I'll be there." Hanging up, he glared at the phone for a minute before tucking it in his pocket and grabbing his wallet. Sosuke was drinking his tea and tucking into his own pastry when he got back to the kitchen. "I've got to go. Sorry."

"It's alright. There will be plenty of other Saturdays."

Ichigo brightened a little at the quick answer that he knew wasn't just an automatic response. "Okay. But I've got a request before I go."

"Oh?"

"I'm tired of the parade." When Sosuke merely sat back with his mug raised his brows, Ichigo rolled his eyes. "No more people following me. It's irritating and unnecessary."

"Will I be able disagree without angering you?"

The redhead huffed and came very close to crossing his arms over his chest. But he caught himself at the last moment and shrugged instead. "If you keep giving me babysitters, I'm going to start going out of my way to lose them."

"That may be more difficult than you think." Sosuke didn't seem angry, merely amused.

"Then I guess it will be good practice because I'm not going to put up with it anymore. Besides, it's a waste of your resources." He tried to appeal to Sosuke's business sense but anything the other man might be wasting was probably inconsequential. Ichigo continued on, determined to get his way. "Grimmjow and Nel have better things to do than keep an eye on me."

Sosuke watched him for a little while, as he continued to drink his tea. For a few moments, Ichigo was worried that he wasn't going to answer at all. But he set his mug down and clasped his hands over his middle. "Alright. If it bothers you that much."

"It does," Ichigo said, his eyes narrowing. That seemed almost a little too easy. "You'll have to trust me to take care of myself. Just like I'm trusting you to keep your word."

Sosuke knew Ichigo wasn't trying to manipulate him emotionally or otherwise with that last statement. But it was a challenge for him to agree even though he wanted to appease the younger man. Mulling it over in his mind, he remembered something that occurred to him last night while he lay awake in the dark. He got up and took Ichigo's hand. The redhead gave him a questioning look but Sosuke just leaned forward to kiss his furrowed brow. "Come with me." He led him by the hand to the stairs where they went up to his private office. Ichigo remained quiet during the walk, obviously curious but patient enough not to ask.

Sosuke booted up the computer at his desk and pulled out a small touch pad. Keying in a few numbers, he pulled out his own phone and sent a message. Ichigo twitched a little when the phone in his pocket went off and he looked at the display. "What's this?" he asked.

"The code to my elevator." Sosuke watched the surprise flash over the redhead's face and couldn't help the smirk that pulled at his mouth. He pushed the pad toward him. "Place your hand here." When Ichigo complied, the scanner flashed and glowed green from top to bottom as it recorded his palm print. Sosuke entered the new information into the database himself. "This will access the elevator from both the garage and the entrance in the lobby."

Ichigo pulled his hand back and looked at his palm as if it would reveal some sort of secret. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm trusting you with it."

"You don't have to do that just to prove a point." There was irritability now, that same grumpiness that always came over the younger man when Sosuke gave him things. But it seemed to have more of an edge now than usual.

"I didn't do it to prove a point. I did it so you can come and go as you please. I'd give you a car of your own if I thought you'd accept it."

Ichigo's mildly shocked expression shifted back to irritation as he thought it would. "I don't want you to give me a car."

"Have I handed you a set of keys?"

"Well, no." The sullen tone wasn't unexpected either. But the upset was a surprise. Ichigo looked quietly distressed, like something was really wrong.

"What's that look for?"

"It's just. . .I don't have anything to even remotely match this. I've got nothing to offer you. You keep doing that. Giving me things that I can't repay you for."

Sosuke drew him close even as the redhead tried to pull away. Tucking Ichigo's head under his chin, he hugged him tight as he thought about Gin's comment. That Ichigo was the love of his life. It appeared that there wasn't much he wouldn't do for him and he honestly didn't expect or really want anything in return. "There's nothing to repay. All I want is for you to be comfortable an happy." _And safe_, he added silently. The light laugh that came up shook them both a little. "But sometimes that's hard to accomplish."

Ichigo sighed and hugged him back, his body relaxing one muscle at a time. "Sorry, sorry." He sighed again. "Thank you." The redhead tilted his head back so he could look him in the eye. "I'll just have to suck it up and get over it."

Sosuke smiled and chuckled again. "You do that."

"I don't know how long all of this is going to take today. But I'll be here tonight." A promise, a peace offering. Maybe both.

"Alright. I'll be here."

. . . . . . .

Ichigo went through the front doors of Seireitei and found Renji waiting for him. "You guys don't keep regular hours, do you?"

"It's part of the deal. You still sure you want to be a part of it?"

Ichigo shrugged, refusing to rise to the bait. "It's no different than the bookstore and I was doing that while I was going to school."

"Just thought I'd warn you is all." Renji smirked, seemingly pleased that he wasn't giving up that easy. "There's a bunch of paperwork and stuff to do first. Come on."

Ichigo scrunched up his nose. "Bleh."

"It's not exciting adventure everyday. There's a lot of procedure and bullshit that we have to deal with too." His tone was casual but there was a certain amount of weariness under it. Ichigo followed him into the elevator.

"Then why do you do it?"

Renji was quiet for a moment before he spoke as if he were trying to decide what to tell him. "I came from a rough district and there's a lot of bad ways I could have ended up." Ichigo knew some of that already. The other night hadn't been their first drunken night of sharing and revelations. Renji continued, his voice a little wistful. "If I hadn't started here, I could have turned out a lot different. Would have, most likely. Seireitei gave me opportunities that I wouldn't have had otherwise. And I honestly think we can make a difference, at least a little." He shrugged. "That last part sounds kind of stupid and clichéd, I guess."

"But it doesn't make it any less true. I know what you mean. This isn't just a chance to deal with my own stuff. I believe that last part too."

Renji grinned at him sheepishly as the door opened. "C'mon before we start getting all mushy."

Ichigo laughed and followed him out. They were on the sixteenth floor, the medical ward if he remembered right. Renji led him down the hall to a door marked exam room seven and gestured for him to go first. There was someone inside and they immediately turned and gave a deep bow while murmuring a quiet greeting.

"Hanataro?"

The smaller man's head came up suddenly in surprise before he bowed again. "Ichigo-san. Nice to see you."

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, not thinking how stupid and obvious the question was.

"I'm doing my internship here." He gave Ichigo a hesitant smile. "I hope to get a position in Squad Four when I get my bachelors, then maybe work toward my masters here."

It figured. Seireitei was a pretty insular organization and they had lots of different branches that dealt in every field imaginable. Ichigo turned to Renji. "Now what?"

"Now you get a full physical. Part of the deal. They like to have a baseline profile to work with."

Ichigo snorted. "Why do I have a feeling they already have a file on me?" He narrowed his eyes when Renji didn't deny it but it was mostly for form's sake.

"Because you're not completely stupid." Renji grinned again.

Hanataro watched them both shyly, obviously wanting to get started but uncomfortable interrupting them. Ichigo took pity on him and pushed Renji toward the door.

The other redhead resisted just a little. "What? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

Ichigo gave him a flat look and shut the door in his face while Renji laughed. "Alright. Let's get started, Hana."

And hour later, after the most thorough physical he'd ever been given, Ichigo slipped his shirt back on. Hanataro was pleased that he was healing well and a little miffed that Ichigo hadn't gotten back to him before now. He handed him a clipboard piled with forms to fill out about his medical history. And after that, Ichigo was handed back off to Renji who took him up to the twenty-fourth floor.

"Well, that was mildly humiliating for both of us," Ichigo said.

Renji just shrugged. "It's nothing the rest of us haven't gone through. C'mon." He led him into a plush office that Ichigo recognized as part of Squad Six headquarters. Of course, the last time he'd had seen it, he'd been on the hunt for Byakuya and wasn't paying attention to the décor. There, Renji pulled out a thick folder and set it on one of the desks.

"There's the rest of the forms. Make sure you don't leave anything blank and all that."

Ichigo flipped through the first few pages and one of them caught his eye. "Hang on. Accidental Dismemberment, Maiming and/or Death Waver?" He read the heading on the third sheet. "You're kidding, right?"

Renji gave him a serious look. "This is the real deal. And trust me, there's some weird shit out there." The way he said it made Ichigo wonder what some that 'shit' might be.

"And this ensures that Seireitei isn't responsible if something eats me?"

"Pretty much. But that hardly ever happens." Renji shrugged again. "Mostly."

Ichigo raised a brow but didn't comment. He was still serious about this and he'd wasn't going to back down just because it was dangerous. Sighing, he picked up the pen and prepared himself for some serious writer's cramp. He had to take three breaks to massage his knuckles so they'd relax enough to continue, but finally he signed the last page and shoved the whole thing towards Renji who was working on his computer nearby.

"Alright then," Renji said as he sent off a quick text message. "You've just officially entered your ninety day probationary period."

Ichigo hadn't expected any less really. "Is there a dress code or anything?" Ichigo eyed Renji's dark suit. He figured that an uptight organization would make him wear the same kind of thing and he'd never seen one of their agents wear anything else. The thought didn't really appeal but he would if he had to.

"Yeah. We'll set you up in a little bit. Uniform's part of the package." Renji tugged at his tie and shrugged. "You get used to it."

"Alright. So now what?"

"Well, now I've got some stuff to ask you." Renji gestured for Ichigo to come over so he could look at the screen. On it, Ichigo saw a slew of surveillance photos. He immediately recognized D-Roy and Edorad. While he wasn't generally good with faces, theirs were now burned into his memory. But there were two others that caught his attention too and he had to think why.

"Those two," he said pointing to them. "Who are they?"

"A couple of low level hired hammers." Renji was watching him carefully.

Ichigo suddenly remembered. The car. They'd been the ones that had dragged him into the car and brought him to the airport. He sighed and brought a chair over. He'd been evasive about the past few weeks but if he was really going to do this, he'd have to tell Renji everything. It would be too hard to leave any of it out. He'd forget what he told him and end up lying without meaning to and it would be a huge pain in the ass. Letting out a gusty sigh, Ichigo told him the whole story starting with the night at the bar where he met Sosuke for the first time. Renji listened quietly, taking a few notes on his computer occasionally.

"Those two." Ichigo pointed to the ones Renji had called hired hammers. "I heard they were in an accident that first night. And Gin said something about bullets."

"Yes. They were in a car accident."

"And the bullets?"

"High powered rifle rounds that picked them off while the car was still smoking. Crack shot too. There are some heavy players involved in this." Renji sat back and watched Ichigo for a minute. "And you're sure that Aizen's not responsible."

"Positive." Ichigo returned his steady gaze. "But what about these ones? D-Roy and Edorad." He'd noticed that their pictures were tagged with the same small symbol as the other two guys.

"The other night, Kira and Hisagi went to ask them some questions. But from what they've been able to tell us, those two were already dead when they got there. And then they were attacked."

"Let me guess. The shots came from a high powered rifle."

"Gee, you're pretty good at the whole detective thing." Renji sneered quietly. When Ichigo opened his mouth to say something snide, he held up a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry. That was shitty. This whole thing has me pissed off and worried. They're friends of mine."

"How are they doing?"

Renji sat back in his chair. "They're releasing Kira today and Shuuhei has been upgraded to guarded condition instead of critical. They'll be okay. It's just. . ."

"You feel like you're a step behind."

"Yeah, exactly." Renji's frustrated look softened. "You've been having a rough time of it yourself lately. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Do you guys have any idea what's going on?"

"I could give you the company line, but between you and me, no not really. Just that Sosuke's involved." He held up a hand. "I said involved, not responsible. It's hard to say if he's the villain or the victim."

Ichigo could tell him he was a victim in all this but wasn't sure how to bring it up without sounding defensive. "Well crap. I was hoping you had more."

"Yeah, me too." Renji sighed again and shut down his computer. "So, you wanna go out on your first field assignment?"

"That's a little sudden. I thought you said I wouldn't be able to work my own case."

"I haven't had a chance to go through D-Roy and Edorad's place myself. And you might see something we missed."

Ichigo felt oddly warmed by that last comment. He smiled a little and plucked at his shirt. "Do I have to put on the gear before I go?"

"We'll get to it later. I want to go over there before the scene gets any more messed up than it already is." Getting to his feet, Renji gestured toward the door. Ichigo followed him out and felt like he was making some progress for the first time in a while.


	39. Chapter 39

Weekend Getaway- 39

Renji's car was a standard company sedan, not unlike some of the ones in Sosuke's garage. When it pulled out onto the street, he blew out a long sigh.

"Is everything okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure."

Ichigo snorted. "Well that's bullshit." He shrugged. "But I won't pry it out of you if you don't want to talk about it." Which was also bullshit. They both knew he'd poke until he got the truth out of him. Renji would do the same if their positions were reversed. At least it wouldn't break out into a physical fight this time. Not while they were driving anyway. Renji glanced at him and frowned while he tapped his fingers absently on the wheel.

"Just timing and stuff. It sucks right now. It's been a while since we've dealt with something this big and it kinda pisses me off that it's happening now." He huffed out another short breath.

"Why?" As soon as he asked, Ichigo wanted to slap a hand to his forehead to knock some of the stupid out. "Sorry, stupid question." Renji was probably freaking out about the wedding. And here they were, embroiled in this whole strange conspiracy that nobody seemed to know anything about.

"It's okay. I'm trying not to worry about it."

"I have a feeling you're failing miserably but you get points for trying." Ichigo was relieved to see Renji's lip twitch in a small smile. But he knew he shouldn't worry about him. Renji's future wife would take care of him and make sure he had something else to focus on whether she had to beat it into him or not. Rukia was pretty good at that. Ichigo smiled to himself when he remembered how she'd looked when she held the ring in her fingers the last time he'd seen her. And how she'd beamed at the fashion show. As his thoughts continued in that direction, he remembered something else that hat had happened at the reception after the fashion show. The smile turned into a frown when he recalled the way Renji had glared at Grimmjow and he found himself asking without thinking first.

"Why don't you like Grimmjow?"

"What?" Renji seemed thrown by the change in topic.

"At the fashion show. You looked like you were trying to glare a hole through his forehead. Do you know him?" He didn't think they'd ever met.

"Not really, I-" He closed his mouth for a moment before speaking again. "He just makes me think of how things could have turned out." That didn't make a whole lot of sense, but his tone implied that the subject was closed for now.

"He's not a bad guy." A smartass for sure but not evil or anything. Of course, Ichigo didn't know much about his past.

Renji grunted noncommittally as they continued to drive in silence. Maybe he knew more than he was saying but Ichigo figured now was not the time to discuss it. They traveled across town and Ichigo watched the quality of the neighborhoods slowly decline. This was not a place where you went by yourself. At least not unarmed. They parked at the curb across from a dilapidated old building and Renji cut the engine before leaning over to unlock the glove compartment. Ichigo swallowed when the other man's jacket parted and he saw the gun in the shoulder holster he wore. But it was something he'd have to deal with. Every Seireitei operative was issued a standard firearm and he'd need to learn how to use one eventually. Renji pulled out an object the size of a TV remote and handed it to him.

"I can't give you a gun but you're not getting out of the car without a weapon."

The taser was heavy in Ichigo's hand, the weight of it more than he expected for its size. But he curled his fingers around it before putting it in his sweatshirt pocket.

"Do you know how to use it?"

"Yeah." The first time he'd touched one was on the business end when some of the high school bullies had decided to up the ante in their fights. But he knew how to handle one.

"Just make sure you're not touching the person when you zap them. I don't want to have to carry your ass back to the car this time." It should have been insulting but it just made both of them laugh and dropped the tension level a few notches. Renji had been the one to come to Ichigo's rescue after his rather painful introduction to personal weaponry.

"Got it. So what are we looking for?"

"Anything out of the ordinary," Renji said as he got out of the car and scanned the street. Ichigo was right behind him, his gaze sweeping the area with the same kind of alert attention. It wasn't something they'd been formally trained to do. Renji had grown up watchful on the streets and Ichigo had learned the hard way by being bullied most of his young life. Regardless of their backgrounds, it made for a watchful readiness that was natural to both of them. Ichigo nearly frowned again. You wouldn't know it by the way he'd let himself get jumped lately. Shaking it off, he continued to look around.

There were a couple of people loitering in darkened doorways and they turned disinterested sneers in their direction. People like that could smell cops and officials at fifty paces. But Renji didn't seem overly concerned and Ichigo merely made a mental note to be wary of them before moving on. The building itself was unkempt and rundown looking as he scanned the exterior.

"Does anyone live here?"

"No. It's scheduled for demolition but some of the paperwork's stalled and it's been empty for months." He turned and gave Ichigo an unreadable look. "It's owned by Hueco Mundo Imports." Owned by Aizen. But he didn't say that part out loud. It might be a coincidence. But not likely. Ichigo worried his bottom lip between his teeth but didn't comment as he headed toward the door. Renji strode at his side but kept any opinion he might have to himself.

The interior didn't look any better than the outside when they went through the front door. Graffiti liberally covered the walls and the entry was strewn with random bits of garbage. The same atmosphere continued on the upper floors as they walked carefully up the cracked and cluttered stairs. There were signs that squatters had taken up residence in some of the abandoned apartments but there wasn't anyone in sight at the moment. Renji led Ichigo to a set of rooms on the fifth floor that were blocked off by trailing yellow caution tape. He pulled it aside and stepped inside where they saw the first signs of serious habitation. There were two mattresses with blankets pushed up against one wall of the main room and the remnants of food containers were sitting on the counter in the empty kitchen.

"So this is where D-Roy and Edorad hid out?" Ichigo wondered how long they'd been staying here. If they'd been bunking since he'd first seen them, it had been a couple of weeks at least. "Your guys searched the place already, right?"

"Yeah." Renji nudged an empty takeout box with the toe of his shoe. "Didn't find anything."

For the fist time, Ichigo noticed the dark stains that spread across the floor near the broken window. He curled his lip in distaste as a wave of discomfort washed over him. People had died here. His fingers started to ache and he realized that he'd clenched his hands into fists without realizing it. Kira and Shuuhei had come very close to dying here. Taking a sobering breath, he forced himself to relax and looked around with a critical eye.

"I'm not sure what you expect me to find." But he continued to scan their surroundings just in case anything stood out.

"Yeah. I dunno either. It was kind of a shot in the dark really." Renji sighed and did a circuit of the room. Ichigo paced him from the other side and continued to look around. He whirled when he heard something clatter in the next room, every sense on alert. Renji had his weapon out and was about to say something when someone darted out of what used to be a bedroom. The person ran straight at Ichigo but the redhead reacted quickly and used the other man's momentum to throw him over his hip. He wasn't letting anyone get the drop on him again. There was a squeal of surprise and a deep grunt as his attacker hit the wall.

The stranger stood slowly using the wall as support and blinked at them both as his breaths came in small pants. Ichigo felt a small pang as he saw a thin, confused face blinking back at him. The boy couldn't have been more than thirteen. His shaggy hair was badly bleached and dyed with streaks of orange and his cheeks were hollowed in a way that spoke of severe malnutrition. The threadbare t-shirt and jeans he wore hung off his frame. And there was something wrong with his eyes. An unnatural brightness glowed from their depths despite the dark shadows in his sclera. His pinprick pupils were surrounded by an eerie shade of gold.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." Renji spoke softly but he didn't lower his weapon as he moved cautiously forward. "What's your name?"

The boy's gaze flicked from Ichigo to Renji and he grinned. It was a manic expression that was mildly disturbing. "Boom."

There was a sudden, deafening roar and a blinding rush of fire that forced Ichigo and Renji back a few feet. A flash of pain bloomed across Ichigo's forehead but it was lost in the shock of the small explosion. He tried to get his bearings and see what had happened. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the boy dart out the window but before he could get up and follow him, the flames blocked his path.

"Holy shit," Renji coughed. "C'mon." He snagged Ichigo's sleeve and pulled him toward the door to the hallway. His ears were still ringing and the other man's voice sounded hollow. They staggered down the stairs as smoke billowed into the stairwell behind them. Down on the street, they headed around to check the fire escape as Renji called the fire department. But there was no sign of the bleach haired boy with the strange eyes. Scanning the street warily, they went back to the car to regroup. When they got there, Renji pushed Ichigo back to sit against the hood.

"What?"

"Hold still." The other man pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it to Ichigo's hairline above his right temple.

"I'm fine, really." But there was a definite sting at the spot and when Renji pulled the cloth away, it was stained red. "Well damn," Ichigo muttered. So much for going a day without getting injured. Another car pulled up at the curb beside them and he went on guard immediately. But he relaxed when he saw the gleaming bald head of the driver. Ikkaku stepped out and gave him a curious look before glancing at the building that was now spewing flames from the upper windows. His partner Yumichika got out from the passenger side.

"Good thing we were close by when we got your call." He flicked his gaze to the building. "Hmmm. What an ugly mess."

"Anyone in there?" Ikkaku watched the flames lick out of the building.

"Don't think so. It looked deserted." Renji shook his head and coughed again. "I don't think this was coincidence."

"Did anyone know we were going to be here?" Ichigo pressed the heel of his hand to the small wound and winced. "And where the hell are the fire trucks? This is ridiculous." It had been long enough for the call to go through and they should be hearing sirens by now at the very least.

"The nearest station was closed down last year." Ikkaku shrugged. "And most crews think twice about coming into this neighborhood. The natives tend to be kind of restless and unforgiving on a good day." He scanned the street and took note of the mildly interested yet suspicious stares from the shadows. There weren't crowds of onlookers but the incident hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Nobody would have known we'd be here right now. It was last minute kind of thing." Renji sighed. "It was probably cleanup but it's kind of sloppy."

That sounded vaguely familiar. There were certain things from the very beginning that had seemed extremely careless. Being dragged to the airport and left with Gin. The bomb on the boat and the chip in the plane. And Ichigo's apartment getting ransacked. All were destructive or potentially disastrous but not really well organized or obviously meant to mean something. The hit on D-Roy and Edorad sounded professional but this was definitely not. This was just something else to add to the list of things he didn't understand.

"Did you recognize that kid?" Renji leaned back against the car next to him as if he was preparing to wait for the fire crews. And maybe he was. He may not live in this kind of environment anymore but he tended to keep an eye out for those that still did. He knew firsthand that not everyone here remained by choice. If the trucks didn't show up, he'd probably crack a hydrant and try to take care of it himself.

Ichigo shook his head. "No." Turning to Renji, he raised a brow as something occurred to him. "What was wrong with his eyes?"

"Eyes? What do you mean?" Ikkaku spoke up, his tone interested.

"The colors were wrong. His pupils were gold and the whites were all blackish. I've never seen anything like it." It was actually kind of creepy.

Ikkaku blinked and stood a little straighter. Yumichika looked just as surprised. The bald man leaned forward, his expression eager now. "What else did you notice? Anything out of the ordinary? Skin? Hair?"

Ichigo frowned at him, not really sure what he meant. The guy had been a little pale but his skin was a normal flesh color. And who knew what color his hair really was under all that bleach and dye? Ikkaku and Yumichika relaxed a little when he said so and that just confused him more.

Renji shook his head. "It wasn't him."

"What? Him who?" Ichigo had no idea who they were talking about. When the other three exchanged a strange look, he huffed irritably. And then he coughed when his lungs protested. He'd gotten a few nasty breaths of smoke before they'd gotten out and the smell of it lingered on the air. Once he'd recovered enough to speak again, he glared at all of them. "I don't have to put up with your vague looks anymore. I'm on your team now. I signed the papers and that weird waver this morning to prove it."

"We can't tell you what we don't know," Renji said. He was momentarily drowned out by the wail of sirens and blaring horns as two fire trucks came tearing around the corner. They spilled out men in full fire gear that started to work on the burning building. When the fire marshal showed up a couple minutes later, he immediately headed in their direction. He didn't look pleased.

"Why is it whenever there's a ruckus in this city, I usually find you boys and your suits hanging around?" His salt and pepper hair was cut short and his face showed the lines of age that managed to make him look dignified instead of old.

Renji took a deep breath that sounded suspiciously like a put-upon sigh. "We were working on a case when the fire started." He gave the man a brief rundown without giving away too many specific details. "We're licensed and legal Takamoto-san. And we're not getting in your way." The last had the tired sound of something he'd said before many times.

The older man pursed his lips in displeasure before sniffing dismissively. "Doesn't mean I have to like it. Make sure you continue to stay out of our way." He started off towards the trucks battling the fire and spoke over his shoulder. "I expect your report on my desk by the end of the day." Then he started barking orders before he'd taken his next breath.

"Uptight hardass," Ikkaku murmured when he was out of earshot.

"Does that happen often?" Ichigo asked as he dabbed at his temple, relieved that the bleeding had started to slow.

Yumichika flicked a speck of ash off the sleeve of his immaculate suit. "No. But there are some in the Police and Fire departments that resent us. Some consider us a nuisance while others think we're meddling." He didn't seem overly concerned.

Renji snorted. "If they could handle everything, they wouldn't even need us. But here we are."

"I wouldn't say that while your captain's around." Ikkaku clapped Renji on the shoulder. The other man shrugged it off.

"We should probably canvas the neighborhood. Someone might have seen something." Renji didn't sound too hopeful but that wasn't stopping him. Ichigo was surprised he hadn't started off sooner but he'd probably wanted to make sure the fire crews got started.

"Well then. Let's go," Ichigo said as he started off. He wasn't about to give up yet either. The only location that could have given them a lead was now burning down to its foundation. It was pretty obvious that the boy had started the fire and Ichigo wanted to see if they could pick up his trail. As jittery as he looked, he might know something. Renji had to jog to catch up but Ichigo didn't slow down. Ikkaku and Yumichika headed off in the other direction while they read the text with Renji's description of the guy they were looking for.

Three hours later after scouring the area and questioning dozens of people, all four of them headed back to Seireitei. Ikkaku and Yumichika headed off on their own once they were through the door. Renji took Ichigo up to Hanataro so he could give them a quick exam. The smaller man said it was for insurance purposes, which might be true. But from the determined glint in his eye he wasn't going to let them leave the room without checking them over. He'd make a really good doctor someday once he got over his outward shyness. Afterwards, Ichigo sat with Renji in his office.

"So. Who did they think that guy was when I first described him?" Ichigo asked when they were alone.

"It doesn't matter. It wasn't who they thought it was. It's fine."

"You don't sound like it's fine."

"Look. I need permission to tell you more so we'll have to leave it at that for now."

"You haven't told me anything." Which pissed Ichigo off a little.

"Don't give me that look." Renji leaned back in his chair. "There are some things that are still classified even though you've signed up with us. I'm not even sure if it applies anyway so don't worry about it. Trust me, they were thinking about somebody else."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes but let it go for now. He was tired and dirty and wanted to go home and change before he went to have dinner with his family. "So," he began again as he stared at his sneakers. "Did we actually accomplish anything today?" It didn't feel like they did and he was having issues with that. He'd really wanted to do something productive for once.

Renji sighed quietly. "Yes and no. We didn't get any info from the apartment, but we got some leads from the statements we got from other people." Which was doubtful since half of them hadn't even opened up their doors. Renji loosened his tie. "Go home and we'll pick it up on Monday."

"The day's not even over yet. You really think we should wait that long?"

"Another day won't matter. And I never said we'd be working all day. It's Saturday. Go home."

"Alright, fine." Ichigo tried not to sound petulant. He let Renji drive him to his apartment and thanked him before heading upstairs. When he opened up the door, Keigo and Mizuiro looked up in surprise.

"Hey Ichigo." Keigo turned and draped himself over the back of the couch. "How have you been?"

Actually, Ichigo couldn't remember the last time they'd spoken so he had to do a mental rewind to figure out how much he needed to update them. "I'm fine."

Mizuiro got up and carried his glass to the sink. When he passed Ichigo, he paused to look up at him and wrinkled his nose a little. "Going through your pyro phase a little late?"

Ichigo couldn't quite hold in the laugh that suddenly bubbled up. "No, I started my new job today. There was a fire at an apartment building." He wasn't sure how much he could tell them so he left it at that. Smiling again, he shook his head. Usually Keigo was the one making smartass comments.

"Job? You mean you're not letting your new sugar daddy take care of you?" Keigo grinned at him and Ichigo just rolled his eyes. That was more like it. But he was long since used to that kind of prodding from his friends. He didn't dignify the question with an answer as he went to his room. Grabbing some clean clothes, he headed into the bathroom so he could take a shower. It was nice to see that he wasn't completely covered in bruises this time as he glanced at his reflection in the mirror. There was a some swollen redness around the small cut at his hairline but the rest of him was relatively intact. After he'd showered, dried and dressed, he headed back out again.

"Well that was quick. Just a pit stop then? We were going to order pizza and movie." Mizuiro had his phone in hand.

"Sorry. I'm going over to my dad's house for dinner tonight. Maybe some other time." He knew they wouldn't hold it against him. They'd known each other a long time.

"Call us if you need anything."

The offer made Ichigo sigh as he laid his hand on the doorknob. He knew it was genuine and he felt the need to do something for them. But he'd have to think about that and figure out something good. "Thanks."

"Wait a sec. Shouldn't he be the one to be doing stuff for us now that he's-" A flying pillow cut off Keigo's mostly likely obnoxious comment.

"Tell your dad and sisters we said hi," Mizuiro said with a quiet smile. He was pretty good at reigning in Keigo's stupidity. Ichigo felt his own lips twitching. It was so normal and part of him missed it a lot. He made a mental note to come back here and spend some time with them when he got the chance.

A short cab ride later and he was stepping out in front of his dad's clinic. Ichigo felt another blanket of comfort cover him and he sighed again. Through all of the stress, he'd been staying away when maybe it would have been better to come home for a while and relax. But then he wouldn't have spent as much time with Sosuke. Biting his lip, he weighed his options. Balancing the different parts of his life could prove to be a challenge. But he could do it. He went inside and kicked off his shoes before heading into the house. The warm scents of cooking food greeted him.

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu hopped over from where she'd been working at the stove and gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you came."

He smoothed a hand over her hair and smiled down at his sister. "How could I stay away?"

"By being your usual antisocial self." Karin blew a bubble and snapped her gum as she turned where she was sitting on the couch. "Sometimes I just think you love us just for the home cooked meals."

Yuzu frowned and looked like she was contemplating throwing the spoon she still held in her hand. "Nobody asked you." Her tone was a little more biting than usual.

"I already told you. Guys won't get it unless you actually tell them."

Huh? Ichigo raised a brow and suddenly felt like he was missing something. Or at least missing half of the conversation they seemed to be having without him.

"It wasn't. . .I'm not. . .You had no right to speak to him at all!" Yuzu fumbled with here words and looked more flustered than Ichigo had ever seen her. And somehow he knew she wasn't talking about him. She'd stepped back from him and planted both hands on her hips as she rounded on her sister. "You wouldn't even know what to do with a boy if you had one."

"Like you would? It's been two years. If he hasn't asked you out by now, he's not going to without a little push." Karin casually examined her nails as if she wasn't about to be assaulted by her twin with a kitchen utensil.

"Oh yeah? And what would Masato say if I told him I saw you kiss his picture when you thought no one was looking?" Yuzu smirked in triumph when she saw Karin's shocked look. But it quickly turned to an icy glare and the emotional temperature in the room dropped a few degrees. Ichigo wasn't sure how to back away without drawing their wrath down on him.

"Psssst!"

He turned his head towards the clinic entrance where his father was peering at him cautiously and using the door like a shield. Ichigo winced as behind him, the girls continued to hurl threats laced with language he'd never heard them use before.

"Quick, my boy," Isshin hissed. "Get out of the line of fire while you still can." He waved his hand wildly and gestured him closer. As the spoon finally flew across the kitchen and into the living room, Ichigo beat a hasty retreat and did his best not to be noticed.

"Wow, what was that all about?" he asked once they were alone in the relative safety of the clinic office.

"They've been at it all week. Something about a boy." "Yeah, I got that part." His sisters had always been pretty easygoing but as soon as they'd gotten into middle school and hit puberty, all of that had changed. "But I've never seen them that openly hostile before."

His father let out a surprisingly tired sounding sigh as he pulled a couple of sodas out of the mini fridge by his desk. He never kept anything stronger than root beer in the house. Handing one to Ichigo, he gave him a meaningful look.

"You haven't lived at home for a while now. Their. . .spats have been happening a lot more often lately." Taking a sip of his drink, he looked up at the ceiling imploringly "Oh Masaki, they've grown up so fast." The statement was familiar but it lacked it's usual melodramatic flair. "Are you okay?" If there was something bothering his dad, Ichigo was pretty sure it wasn't the girls and their man troubles. Normally, Isshin would be doing the protective daddy routine with his usual obnoxious grace as he pledged to defend his darling daughters from opportunistic boys. But right now, he just looked tired.

"There are so many things I wanted for you."

"Dad. . ." Ichigo wasn't sure what to say to that. They'd never really done the father/son thing much when he was growing up. "I'm fine."

"Yes I know. You've never needed me as much as Yuzu and Karin."

Well, they probably didn't really need him as much as his dad thought they did. But Ichigo didn't say that out loud. He sipped his drink contemplatively and looked around the cluttered office. There was a neat stack of folders on top of the filing cabinet and a picture of a rainbow on the wall that had obviously been drawn by a child. The space was a little cluttered but in a comfortable way. His dad had run this clinic for as long as he could remember while raising three children by himself. And not once had he ever raised his voice in anger or shown himself to be anything but a loving father.

"I had a pretty good role model," Ichigo said quietly. Which was true. Despite the ridiculous outbursts and grand statements, he'd always looked up to his dad. It was quiet for a while as they shared a comfortable silence.

"I'm proud of you, Ichigo."

Ichigo glanced up and saw his father watching him with a warm expression. He felt a nervous smile pull at his own lips and had to take a few breaths before he could speak again. "Thanks." He wasn't exactly sure where this moment had come from and while it was a little uncomfortable, he felt something warm settle in his chest.

"C'mon," Isshin said as he got up and gave his shoulder a firm squeeze. "It's still a while yet before dinner but the worst of it should be over now."

Ichigo paused for a few moments before following. He'd have to do something for his family too. When he got his first paycheck from Seireitei, he was going to use it for them. Pleased with the idea, he followed his dad into the house.


	40. Chapter 40

Thank you all again for your patience. Illness, severe allergies and extreme work hours are making it hard to live let alone write. But I'm still working on it.

Weekend Getaway- 40

Despite the bitter argument that had happened between his sisters earlier, dinner was still good. The girls had calmed down enough so they could all sit and watch one of their favorite shows together. It was calm and normal and more comforting than Ichigo had anticipated. By the time dinner and dessert were over and it was time to go, he'd almost considered staying the night. Yuzu always made him something special for breakfast when he slept over.

But as satisfied as he was, he felt something was missing. It took him a moment to figure it out and when he did, warmth blossomed in his chest and he was worried he was going to blush or do something equally embarrassing. He'd told Sosuke he was coming back tonight and while it hadn't exactly been a promise, he was going to keep it anyway. His lips twitched in a small smile as he headed to the door to put on his shoes.

"Huh. What made that happen?" Karin was leaning against the doorjamb watching him with a brow raised.

"What?"

"You don't usually smile like that for no reason."

He narrowed his eyes even as he acknowledged that she had a point. "So I'm not allowed to smile now?"

"And you don't usually get defensive unless something is going on." She pinned him with an intense look and he had to work to hold his ground as she continued. "Are you sure you don't have a new girlfriend?"

Ichigo licked his lips and did his best not to look guilty. Which apparently didn't work.

"Boyfriend then?" When he winced, her eyes widened. "Seriously? I was half joking." If anything, she seemed pleased and maybe slightly impressed. "No wonder you've been weird and distant lately. Do I know him? Oh jeez, does dad know?"

Ichigo took a deep breath and tried not to run away. He hadn't even put on his shoes yet. To be honest, he wasn't sure what his dad knew. Isshin seemed to be hinting at something when he'd called after coming home from the impromptu vacation but it was hard to say what it might have been.

"I can't say that I'm surprised really."

"What?" Now _that_ had gotten his attention. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I figured Tatsuki played for the other team so that's why you guys never got together." Karin had a considering look on her face as she ticked the reasons off on her fingers.

"We've known each other since we were four. It would be like dating my sister." The thought made Ichigo wince all over again but for a different reason.

"You and 'Hime were great together." She snorted and laughed a little. "But who could blame you for getting together. For a while, even _I_ thought I had a thing for her." She shook her head and Ichigo rubbed his temple as if trying to soothe a new ache. He didn't want be hearing any of this. But Karin continued relentlessly. "Actually it's kind of a relief. After you were single again, those girls started throwing themselves at you and it was getting kind of silly."

"Girls?"

"See? You didn't even notice." Karin shook her head again and was quiet for a moment. "Frankly I'm glad you're finally getting laid."

"Karin!" She may be sixteen but she was still his baby sister.

"Oh, grow up. It seems to be relaxing you. Who knew sex could be therapeutic?"

"Shhh. Would you keep your voice down?" Ichigo waved his hands and tried to shush her, ignoring how his voice squeaked a little. Of his two sisters, Karin was the most grounded. He wasn't sure what Yuzu or his dad might think about his relationship and he wasn't in a hurry to find out.

"Why haven't you said anything? Are you worried that we won't love you anymore?" It wasn't defensiveness or anger he heard in her voice. It was an incredulous tone that made it sound like that was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard. It was a relief really.

"No, I'm not. It's just. . ." Ichigo wasn't sure how to explain it really. He supposed he was a little afraid. As open-minded as the world might be in some ways, there was still a lot prejudice and he felt a little wary about openly proclaiming his love for another man.

"Good thing." It almost looked like she might hug him but at the last moment, she punched him in the shoulder. "He's a lucky guy whoever he is." Her lip curled a little in a small sneer. "Even if you are a moron sometimes."

"Uh, thanks?"

Karin laughed. "When you're done being repressed, bring him over so we can show him embarrassing pictures of you as a baby."

This time Ichigo laughed too as he leaned down to tie his shoes. When he straightened, he snuck in and kissed the top of her head. "Masato's pretty lucky too." He laughed again and danced away as irritated fury blossomed in her eyes and she pulled back her arm to take another swing at him.

"Yeah, you keep walking." But she said it with a small smile.

"You're so mean." Yuzu said when she came out and gave Ichigo another hug. If she'd heard their earlier conversation, she didn't show it. "Come home again soon."

"I will."

His sisters both went into the house as his dad came out to say goodbye. Ichigo wondered how much _he'd_ heard. Isshin rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "No matter what happens or what you're doing, just remember you'll always be welcome here."

It sounded like he had heard but Ichigo didn't want read into it too much. They seemed to be dancing around the subject if that was the case. This wasn't the first time that his dad had offered him help in one form or another since this whole thing had started. "Thanks." He wasn't sure what to say beyond that but it didn't look like he needed to. "Night dad."

"Goodnight, Son."

Ichigo went outside and got into the waiting cab. As he looked around the slightly worn backseat, he actually wondered if he should've taken up Sosuke on his car offer. But he shook his head and sat back. That was silly and it would bring up all those issues he'd been having about not being able to pay him back. When he paid the cabbie and got out in front of Sosuke's building, he took a moment to look up. The height made him dizzy for a moment and he had to take a deep breath to settle himself before he went into the lobby. The guy behind the security desk nodded at him as if he had every right to be there. Which he did, Ichigo reminded himself.

He paused before placing his hand on the palm scanner by the elevator as a moment of doubt made him wonder if it would work. But he pressed his hand flat and watched the plate glow green before dinging and opening the door. Why would he be nervous now? He'd been here before and it's not like he didn't know his way around on a basic level. As he was gliding smoothly up to the fiftieth floor, Ichigo realized that this was the first time he'd ever come here without being escorted. For some reason, it was oddly empowering to be able to come in on his own.

The penthouse foyer was quiet and he wondered where Sosuke would be this time of night. Ichigo thought about trying the office upstairs but Sosuke had said that he didn't have anything to do today. There were a lot of things going on right now and it would probably be in his best interest to spend every moment he could fixing what was wrong. But it was as if he were refusing to deal with any of it just because he could. Or he might be so confident that everything would work out that he wasn't worried. It was hard to tell which it might be.

Following his instinct, Ichigo went to the library. He paused in the doorway as he took a good look at Sosuke. The other man was relaxing in a chair with a book in his hands. He was dressed casually in slacks and a loose white shirt and his feet were bare. Ichigo wasn't sure why but he found that last part incredibly sexy. It was the same ensemble that he'd been wearing on the island. Maybe it was what he always wore when he was trying to relax. He could tell the moment the other man noticed his presence and when he raised his head, Sosuke gave him a soft smile. That rare look warmed Ichigo right down to his toes.

"Good evening, Ichigo."

"Hey." Doing his best to push down the sudden fluttering in his stomach, he leaned against the doorframe and tried to look casual. "You up for some makeup sex?" The words slipped out of his mouth in a low drawl before he could stop them. Ichigo stood still for a moment, a look of shock on his face as his skin started to heat in what was most likely a blush. He supposed that thought had been lurking in the back of his mind most of the day but he hadn't meant to blurt it out like that. But before he could retreat or say anything to cover for it, Sosuke's lips curled into an amused grin. Closing the book, he set it aside.

"I think I could make some time for that." He got slowly to his feet and if Ichigo didn't know better, he'd say he was doing it on purpose. Like he knew what kind of effect he was having on him and was enjoying it. "But as I recall, we hadn't quite made up yet."

"Well." Ichigo had to swallow as the other man came closer. "I think we can work around that. It's not like I'm really mad at you anymore or anything."

Sosuke came to a stop and braced on hand on the wall next to Ichigo's head before leaning closer. He reached out and trailed a finger along the redhead's jaw. "Even if you were, I'm pretty sure I could change your mind."

Ichigo was pretty sure he could too. His breath got a little short and he felt kind of silly about it. This wasn't a new thing for them anymore and he was blushing like it was their first time. He turned his face into the touch and reached out to curl his fingers in the fabric of Sosuke's shirt to pull him a little closer. When the other man leaned in to kiss him, Ichigo met him halfway. Their lips touched briefly, almost hesitantly before it deepened into something more. Sosuke slid his hand around to cup the back of his neck and Ichigo pressed into him, already feeling himself respond.

There was something that felt very right and Ichigo found himself thinking that he could easily come home to this every night. The thought skittered across his mind and was quickly pushed aside by his growing arousal. Sosuke's other arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close enough that Ichigo could feel that he was just as ready. A shiver ran up his spine and he sighed happily, his breath coming out with a soft little moan.

Sosuke hated that he'd been a little surprised to see Ichigo return. But that had been quickly eclipsed by the pleasure that had warmed him when he'd seen the redhead peering in the doorway. He was glad that despite whatever Ichigo had been doing that day, he'd come back here. Had come home to him. Sosuke wrapped his arms around him and held him close and wished he could keep him there forever. It was such a ridiculous, sentimental thought but he couldn't bring himself to care as he delved his tongue into the young man's mouth. It was warm and inviting and tasted delectable. He nibbled at Ichigo's lips as the redhead melted against him. Sliding his hands up and down his back, Sosuke started working them toward the bedroom. He supposed they could start right here in the library but he wanted to go to bed and he didn't plan on getting out again until late tomorrow morning. Very late.

They tumbled into huge round bed and Ichigo laughed breathlessly. He scooted back and pulled his shirt up and off before giving Sosuke an inviting look, his lips curling in an impish smile. How could Sosuke turn down that kind of offer? He crawled forward and lowered himself down so he could press his mouth to the redhead's throat and swirl his tongue around his adam's apple. He felt the rumble of Ichigo's appreciative groan against his lips.

Sosuke trailed his fingertips down the young man's sides and felt the ripple of muscles there. They quivered under his touch as he kissed his way back up to Ichigo's lips. He slid his hands down further and unbuckled his belt and pants. His lithe body was always a joy to explore and he took his time touching and kissing after he'd undressed him completely. How could it still seem so fresh and new every time? Ichigo reached out and worked Sosuke's clothes off of him so they could press themselves against each other.

When Sosuke entered him and they became one, they both sighed. Ichigo thrust up into his touch and then back down to draw the other man deeper. Their movements became synchronized, their rhythm easy and natural as they rose to climax together. So simple, so right. They lay together after as their breathing slowed to normal. Ichigo was already slipping into sleep as Sosuke pulled the blankets up and brushed his lips over his hair. The redhead always seemed to get incredibly sleepy after sex and he found it rather endearing.

As Ichigo finally drifted off, Sosuke's smile faded. He hadn't missed the small wound at his hairline and he took a moment to examine it more closely in the dim light of the darkened bedroom. He'd had a secondary motive for undressing the redhead as he wanted to check him over for other injuries. Fortunately there didn't seem to be any. Sosuke sighed and held him close, hating how powerless he felt. Working for Seireitei would put Ichigo in danger on a regular basis and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't protect him all the time. And there no way he could keep him from doing what he wanted. That would just start another fight and it may not end as amicably this last one.

There was also a surprising amount of fear gnawing at him that the he tried to ruthlessly push back. It was a useless, debilitating feeling that kept getting in the way. He'd never had someone mean so much that he was worried about their wellbeing. He could barely remember his mother and his father had alienated him long before he'd finally passed. If anything happened to his men, it would most likely be due to an occupational hazard. It would be more of an irritation to replace them than anything else.

But Ichigo was different, something more precious than he'd ever thought he'd find in this lifetime. Was it weakness to become so attached? Perhaps. But he couldn't imagine trying to distance himself. Like the young man sleeping next to him, he was prone to extreme commitment. All or nothing. Sighing quietly, he tried to push the uncomfortable thoughts aside. He supposed this was his responsibility when it came to the trust in their relationship. He had to trust Ichigo to take care of himself which was so much harder than he ever imagined.

. . . . . . .

Ichigo woke to arousal as skilled fingers danced along his length and he arched his back as he moaned softly. Sosuke slid into him from behind, and he pressed himself back. It was a slow glide to peak again which he found he liked quite a bit. Sosuke's fingers worked him and he let out a soft sound as he gripped the other man's wrist to squeeze it encouragingly. When they came, it was soft and sweet. The man was dong some pretty amazing things with his mouth as he licked and sucked at Ichigo's shoulder while they floated in the afterglow.

"Hmmm. That's a nice way to wake up," Ichigo murmured.

"While I had every intention of sleeping in today, it was starting to get kind of late and I'm starting to get hungry." Sosuke nuzzled his neck and kissed him on that soft spot just behind his ear. "I figured this would be better than any alarm clock."

Ichigo hummed happily, not at all concerned that it was late. Right now, this was his favorite place to be and he had no specific plans for today.

"How about some breakfast?" Sosuke asked him. "Yeah, that would be good." As good as this was, that sounded even better.

After showering and dressing, they headed into the kitchen and cooked breakfast together. Of course, since Ichigo was still new to the space and Sosuke wasn't inclined to cook for himself often, they both spent some time searching through the cabinets to find what they needed. They chuckled as they bumped into each other, both using it as an excuse to touch. As Sosuke turned with a pan in hand, Ichigo moved forward and boxed him in against the counter. He smiled up at him and pressed their lips together. When he pulled back, Sosuke had a thoughtful look on his face.

"What?" It was hard to tell exactly what he was thinking.

Sosuke skimmed his fingers over Ichigo's hair above the scab. While it was a small wound, it must have bled pretty badly. He hadn't meant to draw attention to the fact that he knew but there it was. Ichigo had the grace to look abashed at least. He glanced away and would have stepped back but Sosuke hooked the fingers of his free hand in the waistband of his jeans.

"You don't have to tell me." Even though he wanted to know. A stray thought came to mind that he wished he'd still been having Ichigo followed. But he'd keep his promise. It was just another thing that was difficult to do. He wasn't going to press him for inside information. Sosuke's source had informed him that Seireitei knew no more than he did.

"Things got a little out of hand yesterday. We got jumped and there was a fire." Ichigo's voice trailed off and he sounding like he wanted to tell him. But he was being either careful or stubborn about it. "It wasn't that bad."

"Really." Sosuke watched him for a few moments more, mildly amused and strangely comforted by Ichigo's discomfort. If he was hiding things from him, it wasn't really intentional and he didn't like doing it. That was something. "That's good to know."

"And the explosion wasn't really that big." This time, Ichigo smirked a little as if he were poking at him intentionally to see how he'd react. There was a that little pang of fear again when he heard him say it but he was glad he told him.

"At least you're in one piece." Sosuke leaned in and touched his lips to the spot. Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed.

"I didn't mean to keep it from you on purpose. I was going to tell you. I think," he muttered after a moment. Taking the pan from Sosuke's hand, he put it on the stove and started cracking eggs into a bowl. Sosuke moved in behind him to take in his scent and slid his hands over Ichigo's shoulders and down his arms. The redhead began to relax again. As much as he'd been teasing before, he'd tensed up quite a bit.

"Honestly, I'm just glad that you came back here last night."

"I almost thought about staying with my family for the night but I'm glad I came back too." Ichigo leaned back a little against him as he started beating the eggs. He seemed to be pondering something and Sosuke didn't think it had anything to do with what happened yesterday. Ichigo laughed a little as he poured the beaten mixture into the pan. "I'm going to have to take you home to meet them eventually."

"You sound a little worried about that. You're not ashamed of me are you?" He didn't say it in an accusatory way, his amusement bleeding into the words.

Ichigo jerked his head around and shot him an indignant look. "No." He frowned up at Sosuke and didn't soften his expression at all even when the other man kissed the tip of his nose. "And you don't even really believe that."

"No, I don't." But it wouldn't stop him from teasing. Two could play at that. "While I would like to meet your family eventually, that is wholly up to you." He knew some of Ichigo's history but he'd like to see where he came from first hand.

Ichigo sighed again. "You keep doing that."

"What?"

"Understanding. Not holding anything against me even when you probably should." He sounded sullen again as he braced his hands on the edge of the stove. Sosuke took his hand where it held the spatula and guided it back to the pan.

"The eggs are burning," he murmured. After a few moments of stirring fluffy yellow mounds that were only slightly browned in spots, he went on. "I can do nothing less. Between the two of us, I think you've exhibited more understanding than I could ever manage. Our first meeting would have put anybody off. Anybody but you. I keep thinking. . ." Sosuke's words trailed off and he had to take a breath as they continued to stir the contents of the pan together. It was hard to make this particular admission.

"I'm afraid that you'll finally come to your senses and take your leave." _That you'll leave me_, Sosuke thought silently. Trust or not, it was another fear he couldn't quite dispel. Ichigo kept making it clear that he wasn't interested in his wealth and what else was there? Sosuke shook his head a little and wondered at his own sudden feelings of self doubt. He was snapped out of it when Ichigo stiffened in his arms.

"Alright." Ichigo turned off the burner suddenly and shoved the pan aside. He turned and wrapped his arms around Sosuke's waist, fisting his fingers in the fabric of his shirt before he could step back. "This is getting ridiculous. I think we're done with the mutual self pity party we seem to be having here." His gaze became incredibly intense as he caught Sosuke's eyes. "How about we make a deal? I'll stop wondering what you see in me and you'll do the same."

Wondering at the strength of the young man before him, Sosuke cupped his cheek. "I imagine that will be easier said than done for both of us. But I agree." He leaned in for a soft kiss. Breakfast became cold as it deepened into something more and they slowly slid to the floor. Losing themselves in each other, they forgot about what was bothering them for the moment.


	41. Chapter 41

Weekend Getaway- 41

Later that afternoon after they'd gotten everything out of their system and finally gotten something to eat, they went up to Sosuke's private office. As enjoyable as it would be to spend the rest of the day continuing as they were, they both decided to see if they could get some work done. They needed answers and neither of them would be satisfied to leave things as they were.

Sosuke sat in his chair and booted up the computer while Ichigo stood at his side and peered over his shoulder. The redhead had filled him in on the details of what had happened the day before. It sounded like a complete account and he only seemed to hesitate slightly as he skimmed over the injury he'd received. Sosuke was glad to know that he'd been checked over in Seireitei's medical facility. They had excellent equipment and the staff there was unparalleled. Regardless of what he felt for the organization on a personal level, he could still appreciate their skills.

"That kid's eyes were so weird looking," Ichigo said as he shook his head, lost in thought as he went over it in his mind. "And he didn't look healthy. I'm not sure what was wrong with him."

Sosuke knew and was disturbed by the knowledge that he hadn't quite cleaned up as thoroughly in the past as he would have liked. He might have to discuss this with Urahara but that would have to wait until later. Ichigo would not learn of the other man's involvement with the drug from him. That was Kisuke's responsibility. Sosuke took a breath and didn't like that he wasn't really in a hurry to discus his own past involvement. If Ichigo asked, he would answer but for now they'd focus on the issue at hand.

"It's a drug. Addictive, destructive. What you saw was one of the later stages." From Ichigo's description, it sounded much more refined than the version that he'd dealt with originally. Ordinarily, the boy wouldn't have been able to function at such an obviously advanced stage of addiction. Perhaps someone had been able to weed out the more destructive symptoms. A disturbing thought. It's original purpose had been to enhance physical endurance and sharpen the senses. It also increased strength and aggression. But it had such detrimental side effects with no apparent solutions, the initial research had been abandoned indefinitely. Officially anyway. Barragan had stolen the formula and perverted it for his own uses as a side project in his corrupt empire.

"How do you know that?"

Sosuke was glad to hear no suspicion in Ichigo's question, merely curiosity. "I've seen it before. I was hoping I'd seen the last." With this new information, he could ask some more pointed questions and perhaps get some better answers. "Did you notice anything else?"

"He looked really thin and kind of jittery," Ichigo mused, obviously unhappy with the thought. "Not healthy at all."

"It enhances the senses and strength but there is a heavy price to pay. The addiction is ridiculously demanding and most become unable to function without a constant supply. The body wastes literally away. That's in a good case scenario. At worst, the mind deteriorates to a primal state where the subject becomes a mindless killing machine. Until the body finally gives up and they drop where they stand."

"Peachy."

"Indeed. This is not something that should be allowed to spread. It's dangerous."

"Obviously," Ichigo said distractedly as he leaned down over Sosuke's shoulder to get a better look at the computer screen.

Despite the severity of the situation, Sosuke hadn't forgotten how they'd spent the morning. There was no reason to dwell on doom and destruction completely when it wouldn't help them solve the problem. And it was incredibly hard to ignore the heat radiating off the redhead that was pressing so close to him. Smirking, he hooked an arm around the young man's waist and pulled him down into his lap.

"Wha-?" Ichigo struggled briefly, caught by surprise, only relaxing back against him when he realized he couldn't get loose immediately. Not that he was trying all that hard to get away. "What was that for?"

"Just giving you a better view."

"Yeah. That's the reason," Ichigo said dryly. But there was amusement in his voice and he wasn't trying to get up from his new seat.

Sosuke leaned his head against Ichigo's shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist while he continued typing one handed. He looked up briefly when the door opened.

Tosen paused just inside and frowned slightly. "Forgive me for disturbing you Aizen-sama."

"What are you doing here, Kaname? You don't need to come in until tomorrow." Sosuke tightened his arm around Ichigo when he tried to slip out of the chair. If he was that worried about being seen like this, he was better of staying still. Movement would just draw Kaname's attention.

"Just wanted to put in some time today." The frown deepened and if Sosuke didn't know better, he'd think the blind gaze was directed at the redhead. Which was ridiculous. Kaname sniffed and looked away. "I don't think we can afford to be idle." He said the words dismissively but he seemed to be more irritated than he should be.

"You might as well get started then. Look up as much information as you can on MX-61."

"The drug?" Now there was obvious distaste in Tosen's voice. Sosuke shared the sentiment.

"Yes. It seems that someone is continuing the research. I want to know who."

"Certainly." With a stiff, formal bow, Tosen backed out of the room.

When they were alone again, Ichigo shifted a little to look back at Sosuke. "I don't think he likes me."

"He is rather abrupt but he just doesn't know you. Don't worry about it." Remembering something Grimmjow had said, Sosuke smiled. "To me, you're definitely a keeper." He chuckled and tried to keep the tone light as he pushed his own worries aside.

"Lucky for me I guess," Ichigo grumbled. He sighed and leaned back a little. "What about Szayel?"

"What about him?"

"Would he know anything about it? Or at least know anybody who does? He's got that whole medical thing going on."

Sosuke sincerely hoped not. But the thought had occurred to him already. "I will speak to him about it. But I'd rather not give him any ideas if I can help it."

"Good thought." Ichigo pointed to the screen after a few moments. "What's that?"

"A chemical formula for one of the first versions of the drug. It won't really help us with what we're looking for but it always helps to start at the beginning." But he was very careful to stay away from any police reports or media stories that would bring up bad memories. Or pointed questions. Neither he nor Urahara were mentioned in any of them. That last incident at the warehouse had been too well covered up for that. But nothing found in those reports would help either. Ichigo would have to figure that part on his own, if at all. They both looked up when the door opened again.

"Jeez. For people that proclaim to be not working, there sure are a lot of you coming in today," Ichigo grumbled. For some reason, he didn't seem nearly as embarrassed to be seen by Ulquiorra as he had by Tosen. The smaller man came in and gave them both a small bow.

"Forgive me for disturbing you." His request somehow sounded more sincere.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

Ulquiorra straightened and flicked his gaze between the two of them before settling on Sosuke. Indeed, he did look disturbed even if it was very well hidden. He was always incredibly reserved even during periods of high emotion. The other man seemed surprised that Ichigo had noticed but Sosuke wasn't in the least. The redhead was incredibly perceptive and continued to show it on a daily basis.

"Um." Ichigo shifted where he sat. "If you need some privacy, I can. . ."

"No, that will not be necessary. I would like to ask you something as well." Ulquiorra stood with his hands clasped behind his back. "Did you see Grimmjow yesterday?" he asked Ichigo.

"No." The redhead turned a little and looked at Sosuke again with a little bit of suspicion. "Should I have?"

"No, Ichigo. I kept my word. There was no one on my staff following you yesterday." Sosuke smoothed the back of his fingers along the side of Ichigo's neck to soothe the sting of the words that came out a little tighter than he intended.

"Sorry," the redhead muttered before sighing and looking back to Ulquiorra. "Is something wrong?"

The smaller man's lips thinned. "He didn't come home last night."

Sosuke didn't immediately feel any worry. It wouldn't be the first time Grimmjow had stayed out all night, especially if the two of them were fighting. But they appeared to be getting along well enough recently. He tried to make his next question sound light. "Are you two having difficulties?"

"No, we're not." Ulquiorra swallowed. "It wouldn't really bother me. But. . .he didn't come home the night before either."

Now that was not as usual. They were practically attached at the hip when off duty. But it still wasn't cause for panic. Grimmjow had been distracted lately and if he was focused on something, he might still be working on it. Sosuke pulled out his phone and dialed Grimmjow's number only to see the call go immediately to voicemail. And when he pulled up the program to check the GPS chip in the phone, there was no signal.

"I've already checked that. I would not have bothered you otherwise." It wasn't an accusation, merely a statement of fact. Ulquiorra was worried and possibly with good reason. But it still wasn't time to panic and send out search parties. It wouldn't be the first time Grimmjow had switched the GPS off himself. He didn't like being followed any more than Ichigo did.

"Talk to Gin and he'll ask around. We'll find him. And if he contacts me, you will be the first to know."

Ulquiorra bowed again. "Thank you, Aizen-sama."

"Of course." Sosuke watched him leave and felt himself reassessing his previous thoughts about how he felt about some of his employees. Grimmjow had been with him longer than any of the others and he suddenly felt that it would be much more than an inconvenience if something happened to him. It had never really occurred to him before now. Thoughts were so much different than the harsh reality of possibilities.

"Should we do something?" Ichigo asked as he watched Ulquiorra exit.

"And what do you propose?" Sosuke countered.

"I don't know. But what if something happened to him?"

"In his line of work, it's an occupational hazard." The response was automatic and Sosuke immediately knew it would not be well received. And it wasn't. Ichigo stood and he made no move to stop him. The younger man whirled and stared down at him, his gaze angry.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean to dismiss him out of hand." Sosuke looked up at him and tried to make his expression as open as he could manage. "This worries me too. But short of going out and scouring the streets ourselves, there is nothing we can do at this precise moment. It's possible that it's nothing. He could be in the middle of investigating a lead and doesn't want to give up yet." He hoped that was the case anyway. "He's got an incredibly stubborn streak. I've only seen something like that in one other person." He let his mouth curl in a small half smile.

Ichigo leaned back so he was sitting on the edge of the desk, his shoulders hunched and his eyes narrowed. "You think you're being cute."

"Not the word I would choose." But it didn't dampen the smirk pulling at the corner of Sosuke's lips.

Ichigo took a deep breath and while he didn't seem any happier, he was doing his best to get over it. "Alright. I can ask around tomorrow and see if anyone in Seireitei has seen him. They probably keep tabs on him anyway."

Which was true enough. They probably did. Sosuke leaned back in his chair. "Did you see anything else yesterday?"

"No, I told you everything." There was impatience now but Sosuke watched Ichigo reign it in and compose himself. Actually, after a moment he almost looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Wow, this sucks. And today started out so good."

"Yes it did. We'll have to do that again." Sosuke's smile widened and he could see Ichigo's own lips twitching even thought he was trying to hold it back.

"Well, I guess freaking out isn't going to help much." Ichigo sighed as his mood sobered. "I just hope he's okay."

"If nothing else, he's a survivor." Grimmjow had been through quite a bit in the past, much of which would have killed a lesser man. His determination bordered on insufferable obstinacy but it did make him one tough bastard.

Ichigo took another breath and it huffed out in an irritated exhalation before focusing on Sosuke again. "I want you to be careful."

Sosuke's brows raised a fraction. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Ichigo said, all impatience again. "Whoever's behind all this. . .this stuff. They're trying to screw with you." He leaned forward and braced his hands on the arms of the chair, pinning Sosuke in the seat. "For whatever reason, they're trying to make you suffer. Don't let them."

Sosuke's gaze was locked onto the warm brown eyes that were fierce now with an intriguing fire in their depths. He reached up and cupped Ichigo's face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs along his cheekbones. The redhead resisted and almost tried to pull back.

"Don't try to push this aside," he snapped irritably. "I mean it."

"I wouldn't. That's not what this is. You just keep surprising me," Sosuke murmured. He leaned forward and brought their lips together, a soft touch that made the younger man shiver despite himself. Sosuke drew him closer until he ended up crawling into his lap.

Ichigo nipped at his lips and spoke between kisses, his voice slightly muffled. "You're trying to distract me."

"That was not my intention but it's a nice side benefit." The chair leaned back so that Ichigo's weight was pressing down on him. Sosuke wrapped his arms around his waist and slid his hands up his back.

When the door opened this time, Ichigo buried his face in his shoulder and growled in frustration.

"I can come back another time." Gin wasn't quite chuckling but he might have well have been. He didn't sound apologetic at all.

Ichigo's muffled voice was hard to hear but still mostly audible. "Doesn't matter. Do whatever the hell you want." But he didn't move from where he was crouched in Sosuke's lap.

"Well then." Gin tugged at his slacks and sat smoothly in one of the chairs across from the desk. "Don't let me interrupt you."

Ichigo turned his head enough to glare out of the corner of his eye. "Did you actually have a reason for coming in here or are you just being annoying?"

Sosuke ran a soothing hand through Ichigo's hair. "Your timing is questionable as always, Gin. Is there something you needed?"

Gin's smile didn't waver. "Just checking in. Poor Ulqui's all lonely and I thought I'd come see if there was anything I could do."

"Grimmjow isn't working on anything for me specifically. Ask around to see if anyone's seen him and keep in contact." When the other man continued to grin and settled more comfortably in his seat, Sosuke's expression cooled. He didn't say anything but Gin's smile widened a touch. The pale man nodded slightly before getting up and leaving the room.

"Why do I have the feeling he doesn't listen to anybody but you?" Ichigo sighed and rested his cheek on Sosuke's shoulder.

"Because your instincts are most usually correct." Sosuke kissed his forehead and leaned back a little. They both froze when the chair gave an ominous creak beneath them.

"Uh, as kinky as office sex might be," Ichigo said cautiously as he detangled himself and stood slowly. "I think it'll have to be somewhere else." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, changing the subject suddenly. "Do you think the drug has anything to do with what's going on?"

"It's hard to say but I hope not."

"Just because that kid was high on something doesn't mean that it's mixed up in this." Ichigo sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that but didn't quite believe it. Sosuke hoped it didn't either but he had no such illusions. There was no such thing as coincidence in his experience. Getting to his feet, he took Ichigo's hand and led him out of the office. He didn't think they'd get any more research done today and fully intended to take advantage of the time they had together. This week would most likely be extremely busy for both of them.

When Ichigo raised a brow, Sosuke leaned in and kissed his mouth. "Come with me." They went out through the outer office where Tosen was working silently at his computer. Gin was nowhere to be found but that was normal enough. He was most likely out somewhere looking around. Sosuke realized that he hadn't asked him about his progress in his own investigations which was a serious oversight on his part. But Sosuke supposed that if Gin had anything to report, he would have said something. He was evasive on a good day but more dependable that everyone else gave him credit for.

When they reached a small door that opened up to reveal another set of stairs, Ichigo paused. "Where does this go?" Apparently, he hadn't explored much on his own.

"The observatory garden." They traveled up until they came to a room with low, solid walls that changed to glass at about shoulder height. The windows continued up to make the ceiling and filled the room with light. Potted plants were scattered everywhere, their leafy branches creating small pools of dappled shadow that shaded comfortable seating areas. There was a wide padded bench in the center that was designed for lounging. Ichigo let go of Sosuke's hand and walked slowly to the center of the room and turned in a slow circle. The building was high enough that no other structure was in sight. All you could see was sky.

"Wow. This is nice."

"It is. I don't take the time to come up here often enough." Occasionally he'd bring a book or just come up to be alone. At night, the lights of the city created a soft glow that blocked out most of the stars but it was still beautiful in it's own way. Right now, fluffy clouds were drifting slowly past and the room was bathed in warmth. Grimmjow often came up here to nap in the sunlight. Sighing softly, Sosuke tried his best not to frown at the thought. He wasn't going to worry about that now. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist so he could nuzzle his neck.

"Are you trying to distract me again?" Ichigo asked with a touch of humor.

"Is it working?"

The redhead leaned back against him and tilted his head a little to allow him better access. "Keep going and we'll see."

Sliding his hands up under the redhead's shirt, Sosuke continued kissing his way along his neck. He knew they should be working right now. There were a dozen things that required his own attention but their importance seemed to pale in comparison to his current activity. Ichigo gasped a small breath and arched his back as he found a sensitive spot.

"Shouldn't we be. . ." Ichigo swallowed hard. "-doing. . .something?"

Sosuke chuckled. "Like what?"

"Uh. . ." The redhead's thought processes seemed to be degrading under the attention. "Well. . .this is good." He reached up to thread his fingers through Sosuke's hair. "Keep going," he said after a few moments.

Inhaling Ichigo's scent, Sosuke pulled him back tight against him and felt a little thrill of sensation as his hardened length pressed up against the back of Ichigo's jeans.

"Ungh. Now. Here, right now," the redhead gasped as he rubbed himself back against Sosuke.

Happy to comply, Sosuke lowered them both down to the plushly padded bench. He shed their clothes and relished in the sensation of bare skin. Ichigo was crouched on the cushion before him, peering back over his shoulder with heat in his eyes. The last time they'd tried this position, it had been full of darkness and uncomfortable emotions. There was none of that now as the redhead pushed back against him.

"Now. Please," Ichigo whispered.

Sosuke reached up and placed two fingers against the redhead's lips. Ichigo curled his tongue around them and pulled them into his mouth. The warm wetness made Sosuke suck in a breath before pulling the slick digits back and circling them around the young man's entrance and pushing them inside. He didn't take long before following them with his ready length. It was tight and a little dry but that just meant the situation called for delicacy. It wouldn't be a wild rush to climax and that would make it sweeter.

He could feel the heat of the sun on his back as he leaned down and nibbled at Ichigo's shoulder. The redhead was panting, his breaths coming out in short, groaning gasps. He'd lowered himself down so he was pressed against the cushion. They slowly rolled together onto their sides and Ichigo arched back and pressed hips back. Sosuke sighed and held him close as he felt the slow rise of arousal. Burying himself to the hilt, he danced his fingers over Ichigo's shaft and brought him up quickly to match him.

"Uh. Yeah." After they'd peaked, Ichigo relaxed and reached back to smooth a hand along Sosuke's hip and down his thigh. "Let's do that again."

"In a few minutes." Sosuke chuckled and kissed the corner of his jaw. "Even I need a little time."

"We're not going to get anything done today." Ichigo didn't sound all that bothered by it.

"I have no problem with that," Sosuke said.

"Good thing." Ichigo laughed this time. "Think we'll ever settle down and get over this?"

"Hopefully not for a while yet." Sosuke pressed his hand flat against Ichigo's abdomen and held him close.

"I have no problem with that," Ichigo said with a smile.


	42. Chapter 42

I don't want to promise that I'll update more often since I am lazy and I don't want to disappoint anyone. But I think that new chapters will be happening more often now that things are moving along. (And things might get a little dark. This story isn't tagged with angst but there'll be some in there.)

Weekend Getaway- 42

Ichigo walked into the lobby of Seireitei with a bounce in his step and felt incredibly limber. Who knew starting the day with sex could almost be more of a recharge than sleep? When the elevator opened up on Renji's floor, he was smiling.

"Well, somebody got lucky last night." Ikkaku was lounging against the wall across from the elevator when the doors opened.

Ichigo's expression immediately darkened into a scowl but he wasn't really angry. He didn't think there was much that could ruin his good mood at the moment. "Aren't you on the wrong floor?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Just coming to get you so we can get you suited up. Renji's stuck in a meeting at the moment."

Ichigo instantly flicked his gaze up and down the hall looking warily for the other man's captain. He didn't really feel like a death defying sparring match with Kenpachi this morning. Sighing when he found the coast clear, he eyed Ikkaku's dark suit. "Do I have to?" He'd never been much of a nonconformist on principal alone but he didn't like the idea of wearing the same thing as everyone else here. Especially when it was a suit. He didn't like those much either.

"'Fraid so. Everybody here does."

But the dress code seemed to have some holes in it. Ichigo noted that while Ikkaku wore the company uniform, he was wearing woven sandals instead of shoes. When he thought about it, he realized that a lot of the employees had personalized their suits. Yumichika had added a flamboyant orange collar and there was a busty woman from the tenth floor that had a pink scarf she wore everywhere. Maybe he could work with that and figure out something for himself. The thought made him feel marginally better.

They headed down the hall toward Renji's office. Inside on the desk there was a pile of clothing waiting for him complete with a pair of dark shoes. Ichigo went into the adjoining bathroom to change and was surprised to find that everything fit really well. "Did you guys have this stuff made for me?" he asked when he came out.

Ikkaku grinned. "Kinda creepy isn't it. But don't freak out too much. Ishida just took your measurements, remember?"

"And he just gave them to you?" Ichigo wasn't sure why that bothered him. It wasn't really private or anything.

"He made the suit, so no. He said, and I quote, 'If he's going to look like a ubiquitous man in black while he works for you people, he's going to look good doing it.'" Ikkaku grinned and dropped his arms from where he'd been sketching air quotes with his fingers.

"Was that all?"

"He also said a fashionable suit would be a marginal distraction from your attitude."

Ichigo didn't bother to ask if Uryu really said that last part. It sounded so like him. Looking down at his clothes, he saw that they really were well made. Sosuke would most likely approve and he found himself smiling again.

"The suit doesn't seem to bother you too much."

"Nah. I'll get over it." Ichigo finished knotting the thin tie and smoothed a hand down the jacket. He looked up when Renji came into the room a moment later. The other man looked bothered but he hid it under an appraising look as he scanned him up an down.

"Not bad."

"Eh. It'll do." Ichigo shrugged and leaned back against the desk. "So what are we going to do today?"

Renji almost looked a little uncomfortable which immediately made him suspicious. There was something going on but he wasn't sure how to ask. He felt his brow furrowing as he tried to figure out how to get it out of him.

"Don't frown like that, Ichigo. It's not that bad," Renji said. "The captains just want to meet you is all."

"Dun-dun-dunnnnn." Ikkaku sounded amused by the whole thing as he added his own ominous sound track.

"Enough, Madarame. You can go now."

Ikkaku shrugged and headed toward the door. "Don't worry about it, Ichigo. They won't eat you or anything," he said as he left.

Ichigo thought he heard him mutter, "-this time." under his breath but wasn't quite sure. He shook his head and stood to follow Renji out the door. "Captains, huh?"

"Seriously, they just want to meet you. It's really not a big deal. You're pretty well known around here but most haven't seen you in person."

Right, the whole challenge thing when he'd come to fight with Byakuya. He supposed that would be have been quite the conversation starter. And the curiosity factor was probably pretty high. "Sure, why not?" Not that he felt he had a choice. It was pretty obvious that 'no' was not an answer at this point. "Lead the way."

They went to the elevator and headed all the way up to the top floor. The doors opened to reveal a wide hall with a set of huge doors at the other end. It was obviously intended to be intimidating and as much as Ichigo consciously understood that, he found that it was actually working. But only a little, he assured himself. There was a sparse and traditional style to the place that was both simplistic and regal at the same time.

"Just relax," Renji murmured in his ear when they came up to the outer doors.

"I'm fine." Or at least he would be as soon as he shook it all off. This was ridiculous. He wasn't going to let himself be intimidated by his surroundings or the people on the other side of the doors. They were just people. But as the huge portal was opened by two waiting attendants in traditional dress, he could feel the weight of the captain's presences.

There were a little more than twenty people in the room including Renji's captain Byakuya. And Kenpachi too which would explain his absence in the hall downstairs. To Ichigo's surprise, Ukitake and Shunsui were also there. Since he knew there were only thirteen companies in the organization, it seemed that the vice-captains were also here. There were two huge tables running the length of the room with the captains and their lieutenants seated along the outside. At the other end of the room, there was a large head table where a single man with a long white beard sat alone. Most likely the 'old man' as Shunsui often referred to him.

"Kurosaki-san. I am Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the Captain General of Seireitei." His low, gravely voice seemed to echo ominously in the huge space.

Following his instinct, Ichigo leaned forward in a formal bow. "Sir."

There was some general murmuring and he could have sworn he saw Ukitake and Shunsui smile encouragingly. Byakuya seemed surprised even though his cool expression never changed. Ichigo's own lips almost wanted to turn into a frown. He'd blown in here brashly the first time with nothing but anger and indignation fueling him but that didn't mean he couldn't be civil when he wanted to. When he straitened, Yamamoto gave him a small nod in return.

"You have shown yourself to be both a worthy adversary and an ally. But I must remind you that your membership here is strictly probationary."

Well, so much for a warm welcome. But Ichigo supposed he'd rather have them be honest than lie to him. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to say anything but Yamamoto continued before he could think of something.

"As you are familiar with Abarai and his captain, you will be temporarily assigned to the Sixth Company. At least until your strengths and skills are ascertained and you can be placed accordingly."

Now that was interesting. Were different kinds of people placed in certain companies? Ichigo glanced around at the various captains and tried to figure out what each one stood for. There was a small woman in a slick suit that was seated at Yamamoto's left. She looked angry yet furtive, like she was used to slinking around in the shadows. But the portly man next to her that was most likely her lieutenant didn't seem to match her at all.

Then there was Ukitake and Shunsui of course. Nanao was there too but that shouldn't have been too surprising. Without her, Kyoraku would be lost. Further down the table there was a creepy looking man with garish face paint hiding his features. His eyes were shrewd and calculating, his grin just this side of psychotic. The demure woman at his side stared straight ahead and didn't seem to be paying attention to anything at all.

Another woman with a long dark braid smiled softly at him while the pale haired girl next to her showed only mild interest. Kira sat alone. He seemed okay but there were still shadows under his eyes like he hadn't been sleeping well. At the other table across from him there was an empty seat. Probably Shuuhei's. He was still in the hospital while Kira had been released the day before. And there were more people present, all drastically different from each other.

"That is all." Yamamoto's voice and the crack of his short staff on the floor snapped Ichigo out of his distracted observations. He bowed again as everyone started to disburse and leave the room. Apparently that was it. Renji came back over to his side as if he were going to protect him from everyone else. Ichigo bristled a little bit but tried to let it go. These were some of the most powerful people he'd ever met and he almost felt a little small in comparison. Having an ally on his side wouldn't be a bad thing.

Oddly, Ukitake and Shunsui walked quietly past him with only a wink from Kyoraku showing that they acknowledged him at all. That was strange but he supposed they were doing their best not to show favoritism. Renji took his elbow and guided him toward the elevator. When they were alone, the other man turned to him. "Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"What did you expect? That I would break down and cry or something?"

Renji snorted and shrugged a shoulder. "It's happened before." It was said so casually that Ichigo wondered if he was actually telling the truth.

"So now what? More paperwork?"

"That's not all we do. I thought I'd do the rounds, take you on patrol, show you the regular routine." The elevator took them down to the garage. Renji reached inside his jacket and pulled another taser out. "Try not to loose this one."

Ichigo sneered at him and clipped the small holster to his belt where it felt heavy against his side. Relatively non-lethal or not, he still didn't like it much. "Don't we have leads to follow from the other day?"

"Other people are going to be taking care of that." Renji led him over to one of the many waiting vehicles.

"Because you guys don't trust me?" Ichigo couldn't quite keep the irritation out of his voice as he opened the passenger seat and got inside.

"No," Renji shot back, his own anger showing. "I told you that you wouldn't be able to work your own case. The other day was just a long shot. We won't be doing anything like that again." There was a bitter tone to his voice that didn't quite sound right.

"You didn't get in trouble or anything, did you?" Pausing as he was buckling seatbelt, Ichigo turned to look at him as worry crept in around the anger.

"It's not a problem," Renji sighed. "But getting a crime scene blown up tends to draw the wrong kind of attention."

"Like that was your fault. Did you tell them about that whacked out kid?"

There was another drawn out sigh. "I did. That just brought up a whole bunch of other issues. But before you ask, no, I can't tell you about them." Before Ichigo could even open his mouth, he went on. "Seriously, don't ask. I've been ordered not to. And it's not about you. Apparently, most people don't know about it. I'm not even supposed to." The irritation in Renji's tone let Ichigo know what he thought about that.

"I guess they're pretty strict around here."

"They have to be. Some of the stuff I've seen. Some of the stuff we deal with. . ." He trailed off. "Let's just start off slow. They're watching you pretty closely and it's probably best not give them the wrong impression on your first official day."

"Great. More people keeping tabs on me."

"What do you mean?"

Ichigo shrugged as they pulled out of the garage. "Sosuke was having me followed for a while." It slipped out before he realized how bad it probably sounded.

"But not anymore?" Renji prompted, sounding interested and suspicious while trying not to at the same time.

"No. I asked him to stop doing that."

"And you believed him?" His incredulous tone made Ichigo bristle as he shot Renji a steely glare.

"Yes, I do."

"Alright, alright." Renji threw up a hand in defense. "That was uncalled for. We've already been over this. I'm not going to give you a hard time about him." He really did sound sorry. And tired for some reason.

"But they've been asking you about him haven't they?" Ichigo didn't really like the sound of that but it wasn't all that surprising. What was surprising was that they hadn't asked _him_ about that yet. He'd expected to be grilled on his relationship with Sosuke long before now.

"Not obsessively, but yeah, they've asked," Renji grumbled.

"Sorry."

Renji shrugged it off and continued driving. "Don't worry about it." A reluctant smile pulled at his lips. "You're my friend, Ichigo. I wouldn't sell you out even if I _did_ know anything."

"Thank you." Ichigo knew that and trusted him. But it was still something of a relief to hear him say it. "You're my friend too."

The other man snorted and laughed. "Enough mushy stuff. We're fine."

"Hey. I'm perfectly secure in _my_ masculinity. You're the one who's getting uncomfortable." Ichigo resisted elbowing him in the ribs. But only because he was driving. They both laughed and felt better for it. Ichigo was glad he'd been assigned to Renji's squad. He didn't like the idea of doing this with a stranger, things were weird enough as they were.

They continued to drive through the city and Renji started pointing out trouble spots where they'd been called in the past. Seireitei was a private security firm that dealt with all kinds of problems. For those that had their number anyway. They didn't just go out and handle mundane things like muggings and car thefts. Things of those nature were handed off to the regular police department. Organized crime and strange circumstances were more the order of the day. Seireitei also dealt with unexplained circumstances and cold cases that nobody else could solve.

"A couple of years ago I arrested a guy who was nabbing street kids and selling them into slavery down that street in the basement of a club. It took six months of surveillance and a lot of undercover work." Renji was casual about it but the lingering fury was there in his voice. Anything dealing with the homeless or the young tended to set him off.

"You guys do undercover stuff? I'd think that Seireitei was too honorable for things like that."

"There are a few who don't like it. Kuchiki-sama wouldn't do it himself or anything. But make no mistake, Ichigo." Renji pinned him with a quick glance before turning back to the road. "There are those among us who are much less scrupulous and a hell of a lot more dangerous. Some would literally take you apart just to see what you looked like on the inside."

Ichigo suddenly had a vision of the creepy guy with all the makeup but wasn't sure why. He shook his head to clear it. "Sounds pretty rough."

"It can be. You have to work hard to get anywhere and sometimes it feels like a constant battle. But I honestly think we make a difference." The kids he'd saved would most likely agree.

"What about Rukia? What does she do?" They'd been friends for years before he knew about Seireitei but Ichigo wasn't sure if she actually worked for them or not.

"She's in Ukitake's squad but her duties aren't quite as tough. Not that she can't handle it," he added hastily. "It's because her brother doesn't want her to get hurt. With her skills she could actually be a seated officer." Renji seemed torn between being disgruntled that she was being held back and relieved that she was relatively safe and out of harm's way.

"Does that bug her at all?" Ichigo couldn't imagine that it would sit well with her. He figured Rukia was too fiery and stubborn to let it happen.

"Not really." And Renji seemed puzzled by that. "She seems content to be where she is. Being a part of Seireitei is important to her."

"Yeah, I get that." Ichigo understood it too. He wasn't doing this just because he wanted to find some answers.

"So. Does Aizen have any leads about what's going on?" Renji asked, changing the subject.

Ichigo let out a short laugh. "That didn't take long. But I'm surprised nobody's asked before now." He wasn't really angry about it but he wasn't quite sure what to say. Should he tell Renji about the drug? He wasn't even sure if that had anything to do with what they were investigating. After a moment, he frowned. "I thought I couldn't work my own case."

"You can't. Not really. But I figured it would be a little less intrusive coming from me."

"And they agreed with you about that?"

"Not everyone. But Captain Ukitake and Captain Shunsui vouched for you pretty heavily. And Captain Unohana too. That was enough to keep you out of a formal interview."

The way he said interview made the word sound more like _interrogation_.

"Unohana?" Ichigo wasn't sure who that was.

"The woman with the long braid. She's the captain of Squad Four." The medical division. And if she was in charge there it meant she was the best healer they had. Ichigo wondered why she'd defend him since he didn't think he knew her at all.

"She's really nice." Renji paused for a moment before adding quietly, "And just a little bit scary." That seemed like an odd comment since she looked like a gentle person.

"Okay." Taking a breath and making a big decision, Ichigo told Renji what he and Sosuke had found out yesterday. He didn't tell him absolutely everything from the beginning. It would take too long and some of it didn't matter now anyway. Renji didn't seem terribly surprised about the drug but he didn't comment on it either. Letting it go, Ichigo didn't say anything about it either. He didn't have much information and he could only speculate at this point.

He looked out the window and watched the buildings pass by. The people on the street had no idea that they were being protected by people like Renji from things they probably didn't even understand. It was an odd thought for some reason. He used to be one of those people. Ichigo scanned the scattered crowd, not really expecting to recognize anybody. And he didn't exactly but there was no mistaking those unnatural gold eyes surrounded by inky shadows.

"Renji, stop the car," Ichigo said, already unbuckling his seatbelt.

"What? Wait a second. Dammit, Let me stop the car at least!"

Ichigo had to stop himself from opening the door and leaping out while they were still in motion but it was a near thing. "It's that kid. I saw him on the sidewalk."

"Don't you dare go after him by yourself," Renji hissed as he searched in vain for a place to pull over. Double parking here might start a riot with all the traffic backing up behind them. "Call it in. We're not doing this alone."

"I'm not stupid, I know that." But going on ahead had been Ichigo's first impulse. It still bothered him that the kid had gotten away in the first place and he wanted to catch him this time. He pulled out his phone and called Seireitei dispatch. After giving them their location, he shot out of the car as it finally came to a stop. He could hear Renji following right behind him. After running down the street and taking a hard right, they both stopped at the end of a side street to get their bearings.

"Was it really him?"

"Who else would have eyes like that?" Ichigo whipped his head around to try and catch a glimpse of the kid again. But he started to have his doubts. Maybe he'd imagined it. After all, he hadn't seen the bad dye job. Had he? "Dammit," he muttered. "There was no way I imagined it."

"I never said you did." Renji was keeping a cautious watch but didn't seem to see anything suspicious. "But I don't see anything now. We could end up searching the area for hours and not come up with anything just like the last time. I don't think there's anything we can do now except keep an eye out."

Ichigo turned to him. "You're giving up just like that?"

"We're not really out here to take on stuff like this ourselves."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Renji?" Ichigo crossed his arms and stared at him with a brow raised. Normally, he would have had to run to catch up with the other man because he'd be the one charging ahead.

"All I'm saying is that we need to be careful." Renji sighed. "Just get back in the car. Please."

Something wasn't quite right and he wasn't leaving until he figured it out. "What is wrong with you? Seriously."

Renji flicked his eyes around as if he were looking for something but was trying to make it look like he wasn't looking. Moving in close, he spoke with his voice pitched low. "There are those that think your presence out here might draw some people out. I don't like it and I don't want something bad to happen to you just because they think it's a good idea."

Ichigo had to work to wrap his brain around what he was saying for a moment before it finally clicked. It was such a ludicrous idea that his eyes widened and he blinked several times. "I'm _bait_?"

"I told them you wouldn't like it either." Renji reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "Try not to look so pissed. You're not supposed to know."

"Is this the only reason they hired me? To be freaking bait because they can't figure it out any other way?"

"No, they're just using you while it's convenient." Renji really didn't sound happy. "They do that sometimes."

"What about you?"

Renji had started heading back toward the car but stopped and turned to frown at him. "What _about_ me?"

"What if somebody decided to jump right now out and you got caught in the crossfire?"

"Hey. I can handle whatever comes our way." There was mild insult in his voice now. "I've been doing this way longer than you."

"And you think I can't take care of myself?" Ichigo bit back his own bitterness. "I'm not completely helpless like everyone seems to think."

"No, you're not. That's the only reason I agreed to this in the first place. Because I know if it gets ugly, you'll be able to keep up."

Ichigo didn't really have a response to that. They stared at each other for a few moments before he cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Renji smoothed a hand over his braid in what Ichigo realized was a nervous gesture. "This whole thing has been pissing me off and this most recent _idea_ isn't helping at all."

"So what about what I saw?"

"I meant it when I said I don't think we'll find anything." Pulling out his phone, Renji called back in with an update then he headed back to the car. "C'mon. That was your freebie. Keep calling in every time you see something and they'll start making fun of you."

Ichigo looked to see if he was serious only to find him smirking. "Really," he said, his tone dry.

"Well, more than they do already anyway." Renji grunted when Ichigo's fist hit his shoulder. They were both still watching their surroundings just in case but that wouldn't stop them from giving each other a hard time. It was easy for them to shift the stress to humor and it would make things easier in the long run.

"That's just wishful thinking on your part. It's going to take something really big to overshadow the popsicle incident." Ichigo grinned in triumph when Renji's expression darkened.

"How do you even know about that? It was way before I met you." He kicked at a pebble as they walked back to the car and his voice was petulant when he continued. "It could have been illegal weapons like I thought. How was I supposed to know it really was a broken down refrigerated truck?"

According to Shuuhei, who was telling Ichigo about it over a round of beers one night, it had been an incredibly well sealed truck. When the back doors opened, the resulting flood of colored sugar water had knocked three people off their feet. It had been Renji's first solo investigation and it was something he had yet to completely live down.

"Where to next?" Ichigo asked as they got back in the car. He really didn't like how things were going so far but he wasn't going to let it bother him. Not too much anyway.

"There are a few more places I want to show you. We cruise around all the time on patrol, keeping an eye on things. If they want to follow us, let's give them a ride."

"That seems like a waste precious fossil fuel."

The other man shot him a flat look. He seemed glad that Ichigo wasn't really mad at him. "Okay, Mr. Environmentalist. We could walk the rest of the way if you want. Have the car picked up." It wasn't much of a threat since he was pulling away from the curb while he said it. But he continued anyway. "It's only a ten mile round trip through heavy traffic and dense pockets of pedestrians. Of course," he said glancing at Ichigo's waist. "You could stand to loose a few. You look like you've put on a couple there." A break in traffic allowed them to get up to speed.

"I'd hit you again if you weren't driving," Ichigo grumbled. "It's not like. . ." He never got a chance to finish the thought because when Renji put on the breaks as the car in front of them suddenly slowed down, the world tilted. There was a concussive boom that immediately stopped their forward momentum. The rear end of the car kept going and they were both thrown forward as the car nearly jackknifed. Ichigo felt the seatbelt cut into his chest just before the airbag deployed and momentarily blinded him. His bones jarred horribly as the back of the car slammed back down onto the pavement.

He must have blacked out because when he looked around again, they'd stopped moving completely. The airbag was a deflated white balloon. Smoke billowed out from under the dented hood and the engine wasn't running anymore. In the driver's seat, Renji was slumped over the steering wheel and he wasn't moving. There were sirens getting closer and they nearly became deafening as the ambulance came to a stop beside the car. That was fast. Or was it? Ichigo was having trouble keeping track of time. When the EMT's opened his door, he tried to push them away.

"Renji first."

"Now, now. You've got a booboo. We'll fix you up."

"I'm fine." And he was. His head was clearing and he didn't seem to be bleeding anywhere. "Take care of Renji." But they didn't let go and continued to pull him out of the car. Something wasn't quite right but he couldn't figure out exactly what it was. "Hey." When he tried to pull away, there was a small, stinging prick against his neck and suddenly he was dizzy all over again. What the hell?

"Don't worry, we'll take care of you."

What just happened? Ichigo's thoughts were starting to cloud as two pairs of hands helped him up into the waiting ambulance. Ambulance. Those only showed up when people were hurt. Was he hurt? He didn't feel hurt. But when he was laid down on the gurney, he couldn't muster the strength to get back up again. Blackness was quickly creeping in at the edge of his vision and he had to fight to stay awake. He didn't feel them strap him down and pull away into traffic. And he didn't hear the other ambulance that arrived just as they were leaving. All he could think was that he should call Sosuke. He was probably going to be late tonight.


	43. Chapter 43

I had trouble updating this story and apparently, it's a broken link issue in the site that everybody is having.

When I tried to update and got an Error Type 2, here's what I did to make it work:

Click on the story you want to update. While the error screen is visible, go up to the URL at the top of the screen. Change the word 'property' to 'content' and hit enter. The normal update window should open.

I got this off Yahoo answers. It seems like a global problem and hopefully it will be fixed soon so the site works like it's supposed to.

Weekend Getaway- 43

Aizen sat at the desk in his private office and tried not to brood. It shouldn't matter that Ichigo didn't come home to him last night. He never said he would after all and it wasn't as if he lived here. But it would have been nice if he'd felt comfortable enough to come back. He supposed it didn't matter right now.

Aizen sighed softly and nearly laughed at himself. He was smitten certainly. It never failed to amaze him that he could feel such a need for another person. But he would not call the redhead like a needy fool who couldn't stand to be apart from him for more than a day. He was a bigger man that that. Swiveling his chair, he turned so he could look out the large windows across the city. He had things to attend to but he had no real interest in work at the moment. He was caught up in his thoughts when the door opened behind him and he didn't bother to turn around.

"I've got sort of good news and definite bad news." Gin sounded almost reluctant to elaborate which was odd since the other man usually enjoyed delivering bad news. Aizen finally turned to look at him and was mildly surprised by what he saw. Gin wasn't his usual grinning self today. In fact he looked rather petulant which was very unlike him. The other man sat in one of the chairs across from his desk with a small white box in his lap.

"And?"

"Which do you want first?"

Both annoyed and intrigued at the same time, Aizen laced his fingers over his middle and stretched out his legs so he could cross them at the ankle. "Surprise me."

"Well then. Sort of good news first." Gin tapped his fingers on the box. "I think I may have figured out part of our financial difficulties."

"Good to know." Things had deteriorated overnight and instead of random companies going out of business, straight cash and stocks were steadily trickling out of his accounts. He was far from being destitute but this had gone far beyond annoyance now. Aizen had yet to track down the source and it was frustrating to say the least.

"I found this in my search. Hallibel has some issues that you might want to discuss with her." Gin tossed the box onto the desk where it sat untouched for several moments.

Hallibel was responsible for the wellbeing of his accounts and so far, nothing had led him to believe she was personally responsible for their current state of disarray. See seemed just as distressed about it as he was. But it was possible that he'd been wrong. Aizen reached forward and pulled the top off the box and frowned down at the contents. Inside were three locks of hair, two straight, glossy black and one curly brown. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen her sisters in quite some time now. He sighed quietly.

"Send her up please."

"That will have to wait."

"Oh?" Aizen tilted his head a little and eyed the other man with a flat expression. While Gin was playful and often slightly irritating on purpose, he rarely contradicted him outright even when they were alone.

Gin took a deep breath as if he had to fortify himself before continuing. "Ichigo went out on his first patrol yesterday."

"You don't sound particularly pleased." Aizen had to agree if that was the case. He never wanted Ichigo to work for Seireitei in the first place but this sounded like it was a little more serious than just mild dislike on Gin's part. Aizen started to have a bad feeling and suddenly he was in no mood for any sort of playfulness. "Stop being evasive. Tell me what happened."

"They lost him."

"Excuse me?" A sharp stab of fear and worry shot straight through him as he sat up straight in his chair. It wasn't a surprised jerk of motion. The movement was smooth and calculated with a fluidity that usually made other people nervous. The fear itself was an unfamiliar and rather unpleasant feeling and Aizen felt his emotional armor come down to smooth out his features. Pushing the crippling feelings back, he let a surge of cold unbridled fury well up to replace them. Why was he just finding out about this now? "You will explain. Now."

Gin didn't really react to his chill tone, he merely sighed. "They seemed to think that he'd draw out whoever's behind what's going on. Apparently it worked. He was with Abarai and there was an accident. Ichigo wasn't at the scene when help arrived and they don't know where he was taken. When the ambulance showed up, there was already another one pulling away but it wasn't registered with any hospital or EMS company."

"You didn't know about this." It wasn't precisely an accusation but Aizen couldn't quite keep the anger out of his voice.

"No." Gin's tone was just as cold. He did not like being out of the loop. "Nobody did except for a select few." He seemed almost as angry about that as he was about what had happened and muscle in his jaw ticked in a rare show of temper. "Should I get some people together and start sending them out? In force?"

"No."

The other man blinked. "Are you sure? Seireitei's looking but they're going to be all legal and nice about it. That won't get them anywhere."

"I'm not going to spread this information around any farther than necessary. Not with the internal issues we've been having." Ordinarily, he'd rely on his reputation to keep people in line. It was almost unthinkable that he couldn't be sure that was enough anymore. "Keep this close, inner circle only."

"Nel is looking for Grimmjow with Ulquiorra. So that leaves Nnoitra and Starrk." Gin didn't mention Szayel who was probably in the middle of all of this and mostly likely on the wrong side. And Hallibel was out of the running for obvious reasons.

"Kaname will take care of the office while we're taking care of things." For once, Gin didn't comment on his dislike for the other man which was another sign that things were serious. But they'd need the backup here to keep the business running while they were busy. Aizen wasn't going to sit behind his desk while this was going on. It had been quite a while since he'd been in the field personally. Perhaps past time. But first they would need a place to start. "Where is Abarai now?" He was the last one to have seen Ichigo. Aizen refused to add the word 'alive' to the end of that thought. It wasn't an option. He wouldn't let it be an option.

"In the hospital with a concussion. Shall I arrange a visit?"

"We'll bring flowers."

. . . . . . .

Floating. Ichigo was floating but it wasn't really a pleasant sensation. It was a disconnected state of being that made him feel like things were out of his control. He raised a hand to rub his temple and frowned when he couldn't lift it. It snapped him out of the fuzziness and he huffed out an irritated breath.

"Wha-" There was something wrapped around his wrist. Around both of his wrists actually and he twisted his hands trying to get loose. Prying his eyes open and blinking in the glare, he tried to sit up and figure out what the hell was going on. He winced when his chest ached at the movement. There was something holding him down across his shoulders and his angry mutter turned into an aggravated groan. He would have kicked the blankets away to get a better look but like the rest of him, his ankles were restrained.

Shaking off the rest of the disorientation, he looked around. He was strapped down to a hospital bed in a strange place but it didn't look like a hospital room. It was too large and there were no windows but his half reclined position didn't let him see very much. Ichigo vaguely remembered the ambulance. And the accident. And Renji. What happened to Renji? Ichigo twisted in the restraints as his breathing started to get faster.

"Now, now. No need to strain yourself, dear."

Ichigo whipped his head to the left to see who was talking. But it wasn't seeing Szayel striding toward him in a long, white lab coat that made his eyes widen. It was the wall of little stainless steel doors behind him that made everything so wrong. He now knew he was definitely in a hospital. But why the hell was he in the morgue? The possibilities were starting to freak him out and he swallowed hard.

"What the hell is going on?" His voice was a hoarse shout. Melodramatic maybe but he felt entitled at the moment.

"Hmm. And I always thought you were a smart one. Perhaps I was wrong." Szayel's smile didn't waver as he came over to stand beside bed.

"Where's Renji?"

"I can honestly say I don't know. Seireitei probably whisked him off somewhere so they can wait for him to wake up and ask him what happened to you."

"What the hell _did_ happen to me?"

"You're starting to repeat yourself. You don't have a concussion like your friend so perhaps you're just slow." He started checking the monitors flanking the bed, adjusting a few buttons here and there. Ichigo noticed several wires that led from the machines and disappeared under the blanket covering him. The pink haired man noticed and folded the sheets down to his waist so he could see. "Just a few monitoring devices. Nothing to worry about."

Ichigo was too busy worrying to hear that last part. He really was tied to the bed. Thick medical restraints held his hands down at his sides and another padded strap was pressing down across his shoulders. There was a diagonal bruise marring his skin, probably from the seatbelt. Peppered across his torso were a few sensor pads and as he frowned, he felt that several more were stuck to his scalp. The fact that he was naked under the blanket seemed to be a secondary issue at the moment.

"I've already gotten such good baseline readings and samples. You were asleep for quite a while." He held up a rack of vials that looked like they contained blood.

"Baseline?" The word implied that he was going to do something to change those readings but Ichigo didn't have to ask what he was going to do. He could guess when he saw another person enter the room. Creeping up behind Szayel was the boy with the strange eyes, the one who was addicted to that nasty drug. He looked even worse than before and his body seemed to be twitching uncontrollably.

"Good?" he asked in a pathetically thin voice.

"Well, he's here at any rate." Szayel continued to look down at Ichigo while he spoke, his voice bored.

"More?" the boy asked.

"You see, it's hard to find healthy test subjects. This one isn't really feasible anymore." He flicked his eyes to the boy. "He was supposed to remain undamaged." His fingers ghosted over the bruise on Ichigo's chest and the touch made the redhead's skin crawl.

"But you said. . ." The boy was wringing his hands but was having a difficult time because they were shaking so badly.

"I suppose I did promise." Szayel picked up an injection gun and inserted a small vial of golden liquid that he'd taken out of his coat pocket. The boy all but danced in place in anticipation, his golden eyes glinting. It was a sad sight. There was something wrong with Szayel's eyes too but it wasn't the color. The expression was slightly crazed and wasn't quite sane. It made Ichigo worry for the young man who didn't seem to notice the potential danger he seemed to be in.

"There you go." The tip of the gun pressed into the soft flesh of the boy's throat as Szayel pulled the trigger. The boy smiled blissfully for a moment and his eyes rolled back a little. But then he jerked hard where he stood, his breath coming in painfully short gasps. When he suddenly fell to the floor in a fit of convulsions, he let out a pained gurgle and then went completely still.

Ichigo felt sick and his own breath rasped in his throat. "You bastard," he whispered. When Szayel reached down to smooth his hair, he jerked away. "Don't touch me!"

"Don't be like that." One of the monitors started to beep and the other man glanced at it. "Try to relax, your heart rate is speeding up. I don't want my results to be skewed."

Two new people came into Ichigo's line of sight and Szayel waved a hand vaguely in the direction of the body. "Get rid of that, I'm done with it." He looked down at Ichigo again with an indulgent expression. "As you could see, he'd developed a rather jealous streak which would only have led to trouble. He tried to emulate you in a rather pathetic attempt to draw my attention."

"What?"

"Well, you don't think I'd seriously have him blow up an abandoned building for no reason do you?" He sniffed. "He confessed that he'd been following you that day and took an advantage of the opportunity. Gin's right. It's so hard to find good help. I nearly disposed of him right then. But I suppose it's better that I didn't because then I wouldn't have this opportunity. At least not this soon." Szayel sounded like he was rambling by the time he finished.

"But why would he hate me that much?" Ichigo had never seen him before all of this and it made no sense to him.

"Surely you noticed his hair."

Ichigo felt another wave of pity laced nausea that such a pitiful creature had latched onto him like that. "Wait. Why would he think looking like me would. . ." He had to swallow again before he could say it. "-would make you like him better?"

"I can't help but find you fascinating. From the moment I saw you outside that clothing store I've been watching. Pity that you couldn't return those sweaters and get your money back. I personally think they were overpriced and rather unflattering."

Sweaters? What was he. . .oh shit. The sweaters he'd bought for his sisters months ago. "You took the pictures."

"Ah, finally you display some of that intellect I know you possess. I was beginning to think Aizen only wanted you for your body." Szayel laughed quietly to himself. "I had no idea things would turn out they way they did when I gave your friend those club tickets. But I must say it's been rather entertaining."

Ichigo's mind was reeling in the wake of the new information. Szayel was behind all of it? He hadn't seen any of this coming at all, had never really suspected it beyond a mild feeling of discomfort around him. Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted as the other man changed out the bag on his IV. "What are you doing?" He tried to pull away but there wasn't enough give in the restraints.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." He _was_ rather quick and professional as checked the IV in the crook of Ichigo's arm but that was little comfort. "We'll start out slow." When Szayel pulled out another vial of golden liquid, Ichigo's pulse sped up enough to set off another monitor alarm.

"Don't."

But Szayel was already injecting some of the contents into the line. The effects were almost immediate and Ichigo felt a strange tingling in his arm around the needle of the IV. It wasn't really painful at first but after a moment, it started to itch and burn like hot embers under his skin. A weak gasp escaped Ichigo's lips as he squirmed on the bed trying to get away from the pain. Szayel seemed to be more interested in the monitor readouts than watching his reaction at the moment. After an indeterminable amount of time, the sensation died down and he finally relaxed but his breathing was heavy and he was tired again.

"Interesting and a bit unexpected but much better than I hoped. This formula is the most refined I've produced and I'm so pleased that I can finally get some proper results. It's so hard to find truly healthy test subjects and I've been looking forward to this for a while now. But I'm going to be careful since I don't want to overdose you right away." He spoke absently and patted Ichigo's cheek before he pulled the blanket back up and moved away. His voice echoed in the large space as he headed out of sight. "We'll try a little more in a while."

When he was alone, Ichigo jerked hard at the restraints and let out a cry of frustration. How the hell was he going to get out of this? He felt weak and helpless and this was the third fucking time he'd taken somewhere against his will. What the hell was wrong with him?

The drug left him feeling empty and tired but he was afraid to fall asleep again. He had no idea what would happen while he was unconscious. Twisting his hands, Ichigo tried to get free but didn't have any more luck than the last time. He collapsed back on to the bed with a huff and closed his eyes. He would not panic. That wouldn't help him. But he'd get out. He would. He had to.

. . . . . . .

On the way to the hospital, Gin filled Aizen in on the details of what had happened the day before. An explosive device had been placed under the front of Renji's car and it fused the front axel when it went off. "If they'd been going any faster, the whole car would have flipped over," he said with a snort.

"You're not helping." Aizen stared straight ahead as he drove and tried not to let the mental images cloud his vision. He wasn't usually prone to worrying obsessively and he wasn't about to start now.

"Sorry." Gin glanced over at him from where he was sitting in the passenger seat and bit his lip. "I'm sure he's fine."

"If he's not, I'll tear Seireitei down from the inside." Aizen's voice was mild when he said it, and perhaps a little cold. It was not a promise that he made lightly and he meant every word. They had a lot of things to answer for but Aizen would never forgive them for this.

"And I'll help you do it but let's just see if we can find him in one piece. Rescue first, revenge later."

"Gin." That finally got him the silence Aizen wanted and it was quiet the rest of the ride. At the hospital, Gin got them in without a hassle and stood at the door to Renji's room to keep watch.

When Aizen stepped inside, Abarai opened one eye to see who was there but his gaze sharpened when he realized who it was. Sitting up straighter, he raised his chin in a show of defiance. "What do you want?"

Aizen walked over and sat smoothly in the visitor's chair, all the while keeping his expression pleasantly mild. "Good afternoon, Abarai. I hope you're well."

"You didn't answer my question." Both temper and pain showed in Renji's expression and he didn't seemed like he was in the mood for a conversation. Like any negotiation, it was sometimes necessary to give a little before receiving anything in return. Aizen didn't have to do it often but this was important enough that he would do what he had to.

"I know you don't care for me but this isn't about us. It's about Ichigo. What do you remember about yesterday?"

"I don't have to talk to you." But the other man didn't seem to be entirely sure about that and some of the aggression faded.

"Is that because you're being difficult or because you don't remember anything?" Aizen wasn't going to torture the information out of him but he had to work a little harder to maintain his composure than he usually did. "You were the last one to see him."

"I really don't know anything." There was a certain amount of resigned anger and frustration in his voice.

"So you didn't know that Seireitei was following you yesterday."

Renji's jaw tightened and he looked away. "Just because I knew didn't mean that I liked it."

"If you were being followed, how did an explosive get placed on your vehicle?" That was one particular detail that bothered him a great deal.

"They were watching us, not the car." Abarai snorted. "Or so they said." He didn't seem to have any great love for his employers at the moment. Looking up with an almost painfully open expression, he sighed. "I swear to you I don't know where he is. Nobody does. And I shouldn't even be talking to you." He took a breath and sighed again, his voice a little bitter now. "This is your fault."

"I know."

That made Renji turn his head to frown at him fast enough that he winced in pain. Apparently, that wasn't the response he expected to hear.

Aizen hadn't really expected to say it when he came in either. But this was that important. "I need to find him. Please tell me anything that you remember." Instead of fear induced fury, Aizen tried to soften his words. Anger wouldn't get him anywhere and this was Ichigo's friend.

Renji considered that for a few moments but his internal debate didn't last long before he gave in. "Did he tell you about the kid we found?"

"Yes."

"He thought he saw him. Yesterday." Renji went on to describe as much of the day as he could remember. There were a few blank spots but fortunately the head injury wasn't severe. After he was finished, he lay back and stared at the ceiling looking incredibly tired. They both looked toward the door as it opened.

Rukia stood staring at them both but it was Aizen who had most of her attention. "Do you really care about him?" He wasn't sure if she'd managed to get past Gin or if he let her through. Aizen waited a few moments to gather his thoughts. It was difficult to share anything personal and he didn't want to appear weak. They cared about Ichigo too but he didn't owe them anything himself. Taking a short breath, he returned her steady gaze. "Very much."

"Rukia. . ." Renji began. "We shouldn't. . ."

"Ichigo loves him, Renji." She stared her fiancé down until he looked away. "They're running around in circles here and if he can find him-" She didn't finish the thought but she didn't need to. Renji seemed to agree with her since he didn't say anything else. Turning back to Aizen, she pressed her lips into a thin line before speaking again. "But if anything happens to him, you _will_ be responsible. And I will find you." Her words left no room for argument and Aizen had to respect her for that despite or perhaps because of the obvious threat.

"I will find him before that happens."

She nodded and moved past him to sit on the edge of Abarai's bed and took his hand while still pinning Aizen with a steely glare. "You'd better."


	44. Chapter 44

Weekend Getaway- 44

Ichigo's back arched painfully in the restraints and he let out a pained sound deep in his throat. This was the fourth time he'd been injected with that stuff and it just kept getting worse every time. At first it was just the itching burn but then his vision clouded and his whole body ached. The third time, he came very close to getting violently ill but there was nothing in his stomach to come up. And now. . .oh, God. It hurt. It hurt, it hurt. Ithurtithurtithurt. Everywhere. So much that he could barely breathe.

"You've dealt with worse than this before," Szayel said absently as he hovered over him and watched the monitors, seemingly unconcerned how he was feeling. "Suck it up."

The waves of pain finally ebbed enough so Ichigo could pull in a few shallow breaths. "Son of. . .a . . .bitch," he hissed. He didn't get a response and he was left alone with his foggy, disturbed thoughts. He had trouble focusing and found himself switching between disjointed dizziness and periods of extreme anger. Aside from the obvious, he wasn't sure where that last part was coming from but he just kept getting so pissed off. He'd actually tried to rip his way out of the restraints the last time. But after the anger, there was always more dizziness and he'd forget why he was mad in the first place. Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. They snapped open again when the door slammed open behind him and the room was filled with vicious cursing.

"Get yur fuckin' hands off me, fucker!" That voice was so familiar. Even slurred and barely understandable, it was obvious that Grimmjow was pissed too.

Szayel's head whipped up and he glared at something behind Ichigo's bed. "What do you two think you're doing?" he asked, his tone careful but obviously displeased.

"It's afternoon. You always play with him in the afternoon." That voice was familiar too. It was one of the guys who had pulled Ichigo up into the ambulance.

"I'm busy here."

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo's voice was barely a croak as he tried to crane his neck around to see the other man. But no matter how he maneuvered, the rest of the room remained out of sight. Grimmjow had been missing for two days. Had he been here the whole time? There was some part of Ichigo that was extremely disappointed. Maybe the naive part of him that was hoping he'd be rescued.

"Shit," Grimmjow swore. "You fuckin' touch him Szayel and I'll-"

"You'll shut your mouth before I do it for you." Szayel had been teasing up until this point but now he sounded dangerous and angry. Sneering, he waved a hand dismissively. "Put him over there and go away. I'm busy right now." He pulled out a syringe and drew yet another blood sample from Ichigo's arm. "Good help is really so hard to find," the pink haired man groused.

There was a muttered 'fuck' from across the room with a lot of shuffling and a pained grunt.

"Master," another voice piped up from the other side of the room. "you have an urgent call."

"I told you. . ."

"B-but. . .it's urgent. He said. . ."

Ichigo couldn't see the guy but he could guess that he was practically dancing in place.

"Oh for pity's sake, stop your groveling." Turning to Ichigo, Szayel gave him a sickly sweet smile. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

Ichigo resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the lame joke. The motion would probably just hurt anyway. He heard the door shut behind Szayel and the locks snick into place before silence settled over the room.

After a few moments of heavy quiet, Grimmjow cleared his throat. "You okay kid?" he asked. He didn't sound that great himself. His voice was rough and Ichigo could hear his heavy breathing all the way across the room.

"No." It came out sounding sullen but he couldn't bring himself to care. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Nothing a bullet won't cure." There was a harsh snort that turned into a pained cough. After getting his breathing under control again, Grimmjow sighed and something rattled as he shifted. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm okay." Which was mostly a lie. But saying anything else would probably just be whining. "You sound pretty bad. Are _you_ alright?"

"Don't worry about me. I've got to get you out of here."

Ichigo snorted. "You've been missing for more than two days. Something tells me you've been having some trouble with-" Ichigo broke off in a hiss as the pain flared again. "Shit." He tugged at the restraints and tried to catch his breath. His heart started fluttering in his chest and one of the monitor alarms went off again.

"Hey," Grimmjow prodded. "Ichigo," he tried again when the redhead didn't immediately say anything. But the Ichigo could barely hear him through the sudden rushing in his ears.

"Auugh!" Ichigo cried out and bit his lip as he tried to hold it in. Surprisingly, the small pain was helping to take his focus off the bigger one.

When the door opened again, Grimmjow sounded like he was yanking hard at whatever restraints held him down. "What the fuck did you do to him?" His heaving breaths got heavier and degenerated into another fit of coughing.

Szayel clicked his tongue. "It's not your turn. Calm down before you pull something, I'm not done playing with you yet."

"You son of a bi-mrnph!" Grimmjow's ranting was reduced to muffled curses as Szayel apparently gagged him. There were a few more moments of unintelligible swearing that drowned out everything else. When Szayel spoke from where he'd come to stand next to Ichigo's bed, he nearly jumped.

"Hmmm, elevated temperature. Increased heart rate." Cool fingers touched Ichigo's brow and felt like a blessing against his suddenly heated skin. Szayel checked the monitors again and drew another blood sample. At this rate, he'd drain him dry before he could get his results. He suddenly touched Ichigo's cheek, making him flinch and then pulled his eyelid back. The light seemed brighter somehow, almost blinding and Ichigo tried to close his eyes and turn his head away.

"Too bright," he gasped.

"Changing ahead of schedule. I've never seen progress this quick with so little internal damage." Szayel seemed to be muttering to himself as he pulled out a Smartphone and started taking notes.

Internal damage? Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut as soon as his lid was released. What was that stuff doing to him? And what kind of change was he talking about? The redhead swallowed painfully and lay back, suddenly too tired to do anything but hurt. As his thoughts shuffled, he sighed. "What do you want with Grimmjow?"

Szayel paused and looked down at him for a moment before turning his head towards the other side of the room. "You hear that? Here he is, in the position he's in and he's worried about you." The pink haired man frowned as if puzzled. "I don't understand that."

There was a disgruntled huff and something that might have been profanity from Grimmjow.

Szayel went on as he continued making notes. "Just as I don't understand what Ilfort saw in you. It's the same unexplainable thing."

The profanity got louder and was underscored by an angry growl.

"Make all the noise you want. He was _my_ brother not yours."

Ichigo heard the 'was' very clearly in that statement. Szayel had mentioned him once before and it had sent Grimmjow into a rage. He wondered what had happened to Ilfort and was pretty sure it was nothing good.

"Serves him right really." The pink haired man's eyes went a little distant and got kinda scary. Ichigo would have looked away but he was afraid to take his eyes off him.

"What happened to him?" Ichigo hadn't really meant to ask. It just slipped out. Something told him having Szayel's attention on him at this precise moment might not be the best idea.

"He got what he deserved for being worthless."

And now Ichigo really wished he hadn't asked. Whatever had happened to Ilfort, it wasn't good. He was almost relieved that Szayel's thoughts shifted to something else.

"Your progress is going so well I believe you're ready for a heavier, steady dose."

On the other hand, that was really not what Ichigo wanted to hear. "Why? Why are you doing this?" It was a feeble attempt to distract him and it didn't really work. He watched the other man inject an entire vial of yellow liquid into his IV bag and felt his mouth go dry. A whimper escaped him as he felt the drug slowly enter his bloodstream. His whole body started twitching and his fingers flexed hard. That last thing that he remembered was hearing Szayel murmuring notes into the recorder on his phone and Grimmjow's scream in the background. Or maybe it was his own.

. . . . . . .

Aizen felt his patience thinning by the time they returned to his building. It had been nearly twenty-four hours since Ichigo had been taken and Seireitei had absolutely no information whatsoever. He'd always known they were incompetent in a general sense but it had never affected him so personally. At least not in a long time. On top of all the things they didn't know, they weren't learning anything new. He'd have to find Ichigo on his own.

"Hallibel," he snapped. Gin walked calmly at his side, unaffected by his chill temper.

"Under house arrest in her apartment." They both headed to the elevator and up to her floor. Everything was connected, Aizen was sure of it. The money, Ichigo's kidnapping, the attack on his apartment and his person. Everything. And right now, she was his only link to finding Ichigo. He felt a cold purpose settle over him as he stepped in front of Hallibel's door. Nnoitra opened it and stepped aside wordlessly from where he'd been keeping watch.

Inside, the space was modestly furnished. The style was sedate much like the woman who sat alone on the couch in the living room. When Aizen entered, she stood and faced him squarely. He'd always admired her spirit and he could see that strength in her now. And he had to give her credit for her composure. Most people would be quavering if they saw him bearing down on them with the kind of purpose that fueled him now. If he wasn't positive that there was something wrong, he might not even suspect it just by looking at her. But when he held up the white box he brought with him, her eyes widened. She let out a small, shuddering breath before immediately prostrating herself at his feet.

"Aizen-sama, please. Forgive me." Hallibel's voice was a shaky whisper. She was usually so reserved and inwardly confident and it was disconcerting to see her like this. Knowing the cause, he couldn't help but compare it to his own problem and found himself softening his voice. Just a little.

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"I thought I could handle it. I didn't think. . ." She probably didn't think that he would have done anything even if she had asked him. The words didn't have to be uttered for the thought to come across. Was she wrong to think it? How would he have handled this six months ago? A year ago? Five years ago? Much differently than he was right now surely.

He regarded the woman who knelt at his feet with a critical eye. For the first time in his life, he actually understood what motivated her on an emotional level. Before now, he'd mostly had an intellectual understanding of why people did the things they did. He'd never had anything so important to lose himself. Ichigo was right when he'd said he could easily give up the wealth if he wanted to. The money and the possessions didn't matter because he could accumulate it all again. But there was only one Ichigo and losing him would. . . Aizen had to fight the urge to swallow hard. He couldn't even finish the thought.

"Get up," he said softly. He wouldn't have her cowering before him like a frightened child. Sitting in a nearby armchair, he gestured for her join him. Her eyes were ravaged but there were no tears as she sat with a surprising amount of dignity. "How long?" he asked.

"A little more than six months ago. They. . .It was just the money first. But it didn't seem like much, at least nothing really obvious. I noticed things weren't quite right in a few areas but I couldn't quite pin down the source."

"You weren't actively doing anything at the time," Aizen prompted.

Smoothing her white silk pants in a rare show of nerves, Hallibel dropped her gaze to the floor. "No. I know I should have told you immediately. But I was sure I could fix it. My personal life was a distraction and I thought that was the cause for the errors."

"You were having trouble with your sisters?" That was news to him. But then she was always very conservative with her personal life. Or perhaps he'd become closed so off himself that he just hadn't noticed.

"Yes. They are. . .spirited," she said after a moment. Somehow he didn't think that was the first word that came to mind.

Her lips twitched in what might have been a smile but it quickly turned into a frown. "They are grown women but I didn't want to them to go to Europe by themselves. In some ways they are very young. They left shortly before the money started going missing. Some of your businesses were doing badly, some were closing. But only a few at first. Nothing that couldn't have been explained away."

Aizen was aware of some of this but he too had explained it away. The economy was in decline and many others were faring much worse. At the time it was nothing to be concerned with.

"As I dug a little deeper, I started getting anonymous messages that urged me to look away. It wasn't bankrupting you they said. Leave it alone. When I persisted in my search, I started receiving pictures and video clips. Surveillance shots of my sisters on their trip. There was no message this time but the intent was clear. I called my sisters, tried to get them to come home. They said they'd found some new friends and were planning on staying longer. We fought." She seemed rather embarrassed about that. "I contacted the local authorities and they said nothing could be done, legally speaking. But I couldn't leave things as they were. I tried so hard to fix the problem and before I knew it, weeks had passed. But it wasn't working. Just as I was about to report what I knew to you, I received that. . ." Hallibel flicked her eyes to the box briefly before looking away again. "That was a week ago."

About the same time that money and stocks started to seriously drain from his accounts.

Hallibel's airtight composure started to crack just a little. "Now I c-cant reach them at all." The slight stutter was still the only sign of her distress. Ordinarily Aizen would be impatient with her excuses and infuriated by her actions. Of course, things were far from ordinary. But even so. He wouldn't let his pity get the best of him and cloud his already impaired judgment. Holding onto his icy calm, he eyed her steadily.

"Where were they when you last spoke to them?"

"Monaco."

Bells were starting to ring and things were clicking into place. If Aizen had any doubts about Szayel before, they were nonexistent now. Grimmjow had said he should have let him take care of the man in Monaco before. The pink haired man had gotten himself in trouble with the local authorities and at the time it was more expedient to brush his actions under the rug rather than throw him to the wolves. Aizen was sorely regretting that decision now.

"Nnoitra."

The other man had been hovering outside and came in when he was called. "Yeah?"

Speaking to Hallibel again, Aizen let his voice get cool and authoritative. "You will give him every device on which you received a message and every copy of said messages."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

"As for your responsibilities," he said.

"My resignation will be on your desk within the hour."

Aizen let that hang in the air for a few moments before he spoke again. "I was going to say that you will continue to monitor the accounts that are being drained. Cease all activity that you can and freeze anything that looks suspicious."

"But. . ." Hallibel started to argue but immediately shut her mouth with a click. Visibly altering her train of thought, she tried again. "I was certain that you would terminate. . .my employment."

"And I may. But not right now since I don't have the time to break in anyone new." He caught her gaze and held it. "When we're done here, you will owe me."

She didn't deny that in the least, seemingly expecting it as her due. Her fingers tightened where her hands lay in her lap. But she didn't say anything, didn't beg or weep for him to save her sisters. Hallibel had long since given her trust and devotion to him. He would do as he wished and she would follow no matter the consequences. This was the first time that kind of commitment gave him pause. He'd always expected that as his own due. Shaking it off, he got smoothly to his feet.

"I believe you have work to do."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

Aizen headed toward the door without another word. Gin fell in at his side when he came out into the hallway and they headed back up to the office.

"Freezing accounts? Are you sure you want to let Szayel know the jig is up?" So he'd picked up on that too. Or he'd been listening in. The second was more likely.

"I believe that became a moot point when he decided to change occupations from sometime irritation to imminent dead man."

"Hmm. Was that a joke, Sempai?"

Aizen's chill look was enough to make the other man pause but it didn't dampen his enthusiasm as Gin continued to grin.

"Wow. Hang onto that look. You won't even need a weapon to kick his ass."

Aizen supposed Gin kept him grounded and his glib attitude did serve as a minor distraction. Taking a breath, he tried to collect his thoughts. Right now he needed all his focus. "Start breaking down those messages. I want to know where they came from."

"You don't think Szayel dragged him all the way to Europe do you?"

"No." But he'd been wracking his brain trying to figure out where he might be. Like he'd said to Ichigo before when he was worrying about Grimmjow, he couldn't go out and search the streets at random. Pausing at the door to his office, he had a sudden thought. "Call Nel and Ulquiorra. Bring them in."

"Yeah, like that's going to go over well," Gin muttered as he scrunched up his nose in distaste. "Do you have any idea how petulant Ulquiorra gets when he hasn't had his Grimmie fix?"

"I might be able to solve both problems at the same time." With the possible tension relieving exercise of impending violence when he tracked down Sun Sun, Apache and Mila Rose.

"Ooo, multitasking. I'm on it." Gin strode off toward his desk and started making calls. Tosen was nowhere to be found which was a little odd but he was probably seeing to some of their issues in person. He'd take care of things while they were busy elsewhere.

Aizen went into his personal office and closed the door. On the outside, he was maintaining his composure and would continue to do so. But inside. Inside he was full of roiling emotions, most of which he had no real names for. But he shoved them all aside and started making a few calls of his own.

About an hour later, Ulquiorra strode into his office looking perturbed. That he was showing anything at all meant that he was perilously close to losing it completely. His brow twitched slightly as he came to a stop in front of the desk. But after a moment, he tilted his head slightly.

"Something's happened." It wasn't a question so perhaps Aizen's own stress was showing. He hadn't updated everyone on this latest developments yet but he needed them all at his disposal right now.

"Ichigo has been taken."

"Szayel," Ulquiorra said simply.

"I believe so, yes. Why do _you_ suspect him?" It seemed that everyone did.

"Grimmjow was looking into something Szayel was doing just before he disappeared." Ulquiorra sniffed. "I've never liked the man myself but the two of them have been at odds for years."

"You don't think Grimmjow could handle himself if it came to a fight?"

"In a fair fight maybe." Ulquiorra shook his head. "But Aporro's methods are anything but ethical and Grimmjow is strangely. . .honorable at times." He almost sounded surprised by that.

"I wouldn't worry about it. When the time comes, I doubt Grimmjow will be overly concerned with ethics." And Aizen would be counting on that when the time came.

"I'd like to know what happened between them. Time is not on our side but putting it all in perspective may help figure out where he is."

Aizen considered it for a moment. "He hasn't told you." When the other man shook his head, he gestured toward one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Has he mentioned Ilfort at all?"

"I've heard the name but Grimmjow has been very secretive about it." Ulquiorra sighed. "He mentioned him once and I was foolish enough to believe he was seeing someone else."

"Ilfort has been dead for more than ten years."

"I'm aware of that now." His tone was slightly sullen now.

"He was also Szayel's older brother." Now that got a larger reaction from the normally sedate man. Ulquiorra blinked several times as he processed the information. Aizen continued to tell the rest of the story. "Grimmjow and Ilfort grew up together. They were very close as teenagers."

"They were romantically involved, you mean." Ulquiorra sounded displeased but he merely sniffed again and tried to put it out of his mind.

"Perhaps. I can only guess myself. He hasn't been any more open about it with me." Aizen remembered the huge chip Grimmjow had on his shoulder when they first met. That first fight hadn't just been about the car. Pain had been driving the other man and if Aizen didn't know better, he'd almost think Grimmjow had been looking for a way to die. "But I believe any existing romance may have been one-sided. Ilfort became involved with a young woman and he proposed to her. But before they could get married, they were both murdered. She was three months pregnant at the time. It was made to look like a murder/suicide but it was a sloppy setup." Much like some of the problems they'd been having lately.

"It's no wonder he's sensitive about it," Ulquiorra murmured.

"That's not all of it. The murder weapon was one of Grimmjow's guns." Aizen watched the other man think about that. "There was a brief inquiry because some fool at the police department thought the motivation was revenge. But Grimmjow was working with me and several others the night in question and he was easily dismissed as a suspect."

Ulquiorra's lip twitched. "I doubt he would have forgiven something like that."

"No, he hasn't. He has no love of the law for obvious reasons but that certainly didn't help at all."

"The letter. That's what you were talking about when he came back from repairing Ichigo's apartment. He has no love for Szayel either and that mostly likely didn't help."

"No, it didn't. And I believe when we find Grimmjow, we'll find Szayel and hopefully Ichigo as well. How much progress had you made before I called you back?"

"Not as much as I'd liked but there's one more stop on my list that may at least give me another lead to follow."

"You'll forgive me if I step in and join you for this." Aizen let some of his chill anger show through but knew it wasn't necessary. Ulquiorra nodded calmly and they both sat down to make some plans.

. . . . . . .

A/N- I was trying to fix a typo and accidentally uploaded another copy of this chapter as chapter 45 instead of replacing the existing chapter 44. Oops. Sorry if I got some of your hopes up. I deleted the mistake immediately but I wonder if it will create issues when I upload the real chapter 45. "shrugs" We'll see. (And thank you so much for the great reviews. I'm glad people are enjoying this.)


	45. Chapter 45

Thank you all for the lovely comments, especially my most recent anonymous reviewer that gave me some excellent insight and pointed out a few things I hadn't noticed before. I love constructive comments. I know I don't get back to a lot of you but I want everyone to know that I appreciate your feedback.

Weekend Getaway- 45

It didn't take long for Aizen and Ulquiorra to confer and come to an agreement but it felt like time was slipping through their fingers. Aizen tried not to let it bother him. Rushing would get them nowhere and they might miss something important. Grimmjow had made some inquiries in a few shady arenas trying to track Szayel's hiding place down but he hadn't gotten much info that way. He was apparently on his way to a face to face meeting when he was waylaid. Possibly by the very man he was looking for but it wouldn't do to make too many assumptions. He may have run into unrelated trouble but there was only one way to be certain. They planned to make a stop at his intended destination first and find their way from there.

Aizen would take the lead and Ulquiorra would be at his side with Gin in tow. Nel, Nnoitra, and Starrk would come along in a second car. They normally wouldn't be needed but it was time to let their mysterious assailant know that he wasn't going to put up with any more. By seizing the accounts, Szayel would already know that they suspected he was involved. So they'd put on a show. Pulling his weapon out of the locked drawer of his desk, Aizen checked the clip and slid the sleek gun into a side draw holster. In the last few years, it had merely been a flashy accessory since he rarely needed to use it anymore. But he was almost looking forward to using it now. A dangerous desire perhaps but he didn't really care.

Aizen felt the flat chill of his emotional armor sliding into place and did nothing to stop it. It would certainly suit his purposes now. There was a group of smugglers holing up in a warehouse downtown that had done business with Szayel in the past. If they knew anything at all, they would share. No one held out when he was really determined to get everything they knew. Weapons or not, he'd get what he needed.

They all went down to the garage together. Aizen's companions were all heavily armed even though you wouldn't know it by looking at them. Subtlety was key on the trip to their destination but after that. . .all bets were off. They chose two of Aizen's most expensive vehicles. Ulquiorra drove with Gin in the passenger seat of one while Aizen rode in back. Nnoitra, Nel and Starrk followed in a second, equally sleek car as they drove to the industrial district.

The warehouse itself was suitably rundown on the outside and most likely scheduled for demolition. Aizen had a brief thought that he might own the property. It wouldn't surprise him given the nature of recent events but it didn't really matter. It might not be standing by the time he was done here anyway. The vehicle he rode in came to a smooth stop outside the main door. Gin got out and came back to open the car door for him while Ulquiorra got out from behind they wheel. They all strolled toward the building like they were on their way to a fashionable club. As if at any moment the valet would park the car and the doorman would take their coats while showing them to the best table.

The interior stayed dark but it was obvious there was someone watching. Before the watcher could do more than be curious, Gin walked up and pulled a shaped charge out of his pocket. A quick flame from a lighter and a glowing fuse later, the door blew open with a small concussive blast. He tossed a small packet through the now open portal and they all closed their eyes while the homemade flash grenade blinded everyone inside. It was quick and efficient and took less that two minutes.

Aizen waltzed in like he owned the place with his hands in his pockets, his fingers curled around his clutch piece. His people weren't the only ones heavily armed. A shadow moved to his left and Nnoitra shot him cleanly from where he'd come in through the back. Not a kill shot of course. Dead men couldn't answer questions after all. There were two more men who decided to try their luck, each ending up screaming in pain like the first one. The second team had done a perimeter check before coming in through a rear door and working their way inside. The timing was perfect so they ambushed the smugglers from the rear just as Aizen's vehicle pulled up out front. Now that they were inside, there was an awful lot of screaming and gunfire but in this neighborhood it was unlikely anyone would call the authorities. At least not before Aizen had what he needed.

"What the fuck do you want?" a pained voice asked.

Aizen leisurely strode around a high pile of boxes to regard one of the men who lay clutching his leg. "I believe one of my employees was interested in some information recently. But you were less than forthcoming." He continued to look around the room while his men spread out around him. Nnoitra caught his eye and held up four fingers. Four other people, all under control. Smooth, efficient. A little less violent than he would have wished for from a selfish, personal perspective but pleasing nonetheless.

"I know _you_. Don't know no associates," the man spat.

"Really. Grimmjow was rather specific about you in his notes." About all his observations actually. Grimmjow had recorded quite a bit of information which wasn't generally a habit for him. But he'd apparently been working on this for quite some time now, almost obsessively.

"That cocksucker," the injured man spat. "Haven't seen Grimmjow in more than three years. Thinks he's too fucking good for us now."

"Shut the hell up, Takamaru." Another voice spoke up from across the room.

"_You_ shut up. I'm not dying for you." The man, apparently named Takamaru, looked up at Aizen. "I don't know nothin'. I just work here." He jerked his head in the direction of the other voice and his expression twisted in an unfriendly way. "But Haruma does the books and he's known Grimmjow way longer. Any info you want, beat it out of _him_." There was cursing and scuffling from across the room that ended in pained grunt. It was suspect information perhaps but despite Takamaru's easy turn on his associate, the admission appeared genuine. Aizen wouldn't have gotten anywhere in the business world without being able to tell the difference. He glanced down dismissively before walking away.

"Don't go anywhere." Striding across the room around another stack of boxes, Aizen hardened his expression and turned it on Haruma like a weapon. "Talk," he said quietly. He usually had an infinite amount of patience but he really didn't feel like being subtle right now.

Haruma glared up at him from where he was pressing one hand to a wound on his right shoulder. "Fuck you."

Wasting no time, Aizen smoothly pulled out his weapon and shot the other man, nicking the edge of his ear. He didn't say anything or offer any more threats. His men remained watchful and silent, knowing better than to get in his way. The intent was pretty clear. Haruma jerked where he sat and let out a strangled scream before swearing again. But he still attempted to evade. "Not telling you anything," he hissed. Aizen shot him again, this time just above his left knee.

"I can keep doing this for quite a while before you bleed out. Is the information really worth you life?"

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Szayel Aporro Grantz. Everything."

Haruma seemed to think about that for a moment as if weighing his options. Ordinarily, Aizen would have been patient enough to wait for him to come to a decision. But he really didn't feel like waiting. "Don't imagine what he _might_ do to you. Know what I _will_ do." He cocked the gun again with a thunderous click even though it wasn't technically necessary. But the sound seemed to tip the balance.

"Okay, Okay. He's a freaky bastard. Wouldn't have dealt with him normally."

"Why did you?" Aizen could guess. The man didn't seem like he had the mental fortitude to say no especially when large sums of money were involved.

Haruma snorted. "Laid down some serious cash."

"Which apparently wasn't enough to buy discretion."

The snort turned into a sneer. "You think you're better than me."

Aizen regarded him with a bored, condescending expression. "There is no comparison between you and I." He gave him a moment to process that before getting back to the point. "What did he buy?"

"Chemicals, exotic shit. Half of it serious contraband. Hard to get but the price was totally worth the trouble." Haruma frowned for a moment. He paused and closed his eyes while he hissed out a pained breath. "Why are you even asking? Isn't he on your payroll? I mean seriously. Where else would he get that kind of cash?"

A single, convenient decision just kept coming back to haunt him. Pushing useless regrets away, Aizen tried to focus on the information at hand.

"How were the supplies delivered?"

"Weren't." Haruma seemed to have discarded his insult in the wake of pain and shrugged with a wince. "Sent his cronies to pick it up."

"How did you know it was him?"

There was that sneer again. "I make it my business to know. You want it, I can get it no matter what it is. But I check everybody out first. I don't deal if I don't want to."

"You expect me to believe you didn't follow them to find out who their employer was for sure? The blackmail potential alone could have netted you quite a hefty sum." Not that he would have given in to such a demand. He saw both the answer and the idea spark in the other man's pain hazed eyes.

"Could be I did."

Aizen watched the man's face. "But you lost them before they got to their destination." There was another small sneer and a tinge of embarrassment. Aizen shook his head and walked away from him knowing the man didn't have anything more than that. Making a circuit of the space, he visited with the three remaining men. None of them had anything in particular to add and he was staring to have an internal debate with himself.

Ten years ago, he would have erased them all and burned the evidence. And the urge was still strong now given the reason he was here. He'd do anything to find Ichigo. But a wary sense of caution made him pause before he did anything that he couldn't take back. If the redhead found out about the methods he used, and somehow he just knew that he would, he wasn't sure their relationship would survive it intact. Aizen already had enough issues and dark spots from his past to worry about. He wouldn't add any more. At least not right now.

He could and would do things smarter. It might not necessarily be easier or more beneficial to him personally but that didn't matter. Gesturing to Gin, he had him pick up the laptop that was sitting on a worktable in the center of the room. Ulquiorra pulled his phone out and started dialing. Pitching his voice to carry, Aizen addressed the five men who were still nursing various wounds.

"You've got about fifteen minutes to clear out before the police arrive." There was a time when he might have commandeered some of the supplies for himself and sold them for a healthy profit. But right now the thought held absolutely no interest. "If I see any of you again. . ." He let the words hang in the air. They could fill in the blanks as they wished. Turning toward the door, he went back out to the car.

. . . . . . .

Grimmjow tried his best to stay awake but the pain kept dragging him down. Not that he was sleeping. His hands were shackled above him and he hung high enough that his toes barely touched the floor. The strain made his shoulders burn and the only rest he'd been able to get was brief periods of unconsciousness when fatigue took over. His left shoulder was on the verge of popping out again. After it had been dislocated the first time years ago, it didn't take much to do it again.

The only clothing he wore was a pair of thin cotton pants and the chill in the room was making him shiver. But at least he wasn't completely naked. But that was small consolation. Getting caught had been so stupid and he couldn't believe that he'd let his guard down for a single second. It was bad enough Szayel had cheated and knocked him out with a dart gun. He deserved to be smacked around for that. The real problem was that he wasn't suffering alone. Ichigo had gotten dragged into it too.

If Szayel was telling the truth, the pink haired man was behind the whole thing from the beginning and he'd been following the redhead around for months now. How the hell had he missed that? Turning his bleary gaze to the hospital bed, Grimmjow clenched his jaw. The movement pulled at the thick medical tape that had been pressed over his mouth and he huffed heavily through his nose. Szayel had left them alone for the time being. Apparently the readings on the monitors had leveled out and held no interest at the moment. But Ichigo was still in pain as the drug continued to change him.

Grimmjow couldn't see the redhead where he lay due to the angle of the bed but he could hear the small whimpers that escaped between his short, panting breaths. The blankets had gradually been tugged down by Ichigo's restless movements as he twitched. It was hard to say what nightmares were plaguing him but Grimmjow had seen it before. The drug messed with a person's memories and turned them into horrors that seemed equally real. Ichigo had already been through a real nightmare when he was young and Grimmjow swallowed as he tried not to think about what it was turning into now. Even if he could speak, he doubted he'd be able to wake him from it. Huffing again in irritation, he tried to stretch his sore body without much success. It just made everything hurt more.

"I should probably just kill you."

Grimmjow turned his head to glare at Szayel who had just come into the room. He'd been wondering why he was still breathing himself but wasn't about to say anything to change the other man's mind. There was the sudden glint of steel in Szayel's hand as he flicked a scalpel into his fingers. A bright flash of pain seared across Grimmjow's ribs as the blade sliced into his skin. It was nothing really serious. None of the injuries he'd received would be enough to kill him. It was all about the pain. Grunting behind the gag, he did his best to continue glaring. If his ankles weren't bound and anchored to the floor, he would have tried to kick the asshole's damned head off.

"You're nothing," Szayel murmured. "Why do you have so much that you don't deserve?" He seemed to be talking to himself as he continued to make small cuts. They wouldn't make Grimmjow bleed out but they hurt like a bitch. "But if I kill you, then I won't have anything to play with. At least nothing that scratches that special itch." Szayel gestured to one of his lackeys that had followed him in and come forward. "Don't bother taking him back. Just keep him here and make sure he doesn't die yet. I like having an audience."

Grimmjow winced as an IV line was clumsily inserted and secured with tape inside his elbow. But that wasn't quite as bad as the alcohol that was swabbed over the new wounds on his torso. It hurt and he tried to focus on something else. And Audience? What did he want him to see? Ichigo's torture? That was actually turning out to be almost worse than being tortured himself because there was nothing he could do about it and it was all his fault.

Szayel made a gesture like he was smoothing his fingers over Ichigo's hair and looked down at the redhead fondly. "He's so much tougher than I imagined. I honestly didn't expect him to survive this long after receiving a full dose." When Grimmjow growled threateningly, Szayel turned an amused gaze in his direction. "You like him."

Grimmjow clenched his jaw but couldn't quite manage a sneer around the tape. It wasn't the first time somebody had said that to him since this had all started.

"Don't try to look all innocent. Because you aren't, I'm certain of that." Szayel continued to stroke a hand over Ichigo's hair absently. "I wonder what your other half would think of that."

"No-hn. Unh." Ichigo cried out in his sleep, his voice distressed and hoarse. But it was quickly muffled as Szayel placed a hand over his mouth. Grimmjow hoped the kid bit him.

"Hush. The grownups are talking."

Not talking. Monologuing maybe. Grimmjow flexed his fingers and tried to feign indifference. He didn't want to give that asshole any more attention than he'd already gotten.

"I could end it now, you know. Take away that bit of temptation." Szayel smiled, the expression disturbing looking as he shifted positing slightly. Grimmjow couldn't see what he was doing but he heard Ichigo's pained mewl and the bed shook as if he were thrashing violently in the middle of a nightmare.

Or suffocating.

Grimmjow threw himself forward as the monitor alarms started going off. All the while, the pink haired man smiled while he held Ichigo's mouth and nose closed, slowly killing him. But he seemed to tire of the game fairly quickly and stepped back from the bed after just a few moments. The redhead choked in a sobbing breath and Grimmjow sagged in the bindings, his own breath coming in harsh gasps.

"Well that was fun. But I wouldn't do anything to harm such a prime test subject. It's a pity I won't be able to do any proper strength or behavioral studies. But I doubt he'd be amenable to giving me accurate feedback." There was regret in Szayel's voice but not for what he'd nearly just done. As he cleaned his hands in a nearby sink in a sick parody of a doctor scrubbing up for surgery, he whistled a nonsense tune. Like it was just an ordinary day. And then he was strolling out the door and nudging Grimmjow firmly with his elbow as he passed. The sudden pressure on his bruised ribs made the blue haired man suck in a quick breath.

"Later boys. I have things to do."

When they were alone again, Grimmjow tried to crane his neck to see the occupant of the bed. The monitors had gone quite again and Ichigo's breathing had slowed to normal. But with the tape over his mouth he couldn't call out to see if the redhead was okay. Or even ask if he was awake. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes and tried to slow his own heart rate. Worrying was just making him lightheaded and tired. For the first time in his life, he wished someone would come riding to the rescue. For Ichigo's sake at least.

. . . . . . .

Outside the warehouse, Ulquiorra got behind the wheel again and Gin slipped into the back seat with Aizen. He had the stolen laptop open and was perusing the contents.

"Hmph. No security to speak of. Amateurs," he muttered with a soft snort. "Client list, inventory. All coded. But Jeez, could you get any simpler? With their cash flow you'd think it was because they had a few more brain cells. Looks like they're just lucky."

"Is there anything that actually pertains to our wayward scientist?" Aizen asked tightly. His waning patience was nearly nonexistent now.

"He ordered a lot of chemicals." Gin's eyes narrowed. "Well. That's not good. If we had any doubts before about what he was cooking, we shouldn't now. Nasty stuff."

"That's not new." Fingers itching to take the computer away and look himself, Aizen merely twitched his cuffs into place in a rare show of nerves.

"Now, now. I know you're itchin' to get your Ichi back-"

"Dammit, Gin-" It was perhaps the fist time Aizen had raised his voice in years and the car was ominously silent for a moment in the aftermath. He closed his eyes to try to find some shred of composure and sighed quietly. Inside the warehouse he'd been fine. But maybe he'd been counting on finding answers there too much and the disappointment was making him edgy. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever been denied anything he really wanted. At least not since he'd remade himself. His breath came out in an exasperated, chuckling huff when he felt the comforting pat on his knee. Gin was as unflappable as ever.

"I told ya. It would have been more satisfying if you'd slapped 'em around a little first. It's been too long since you've gone back to the fundamentals."

"Perhaps," Aizen admitted. "Is there anything of use in there or are you just going to continue offering words of wisdom?"

"Now there's the flippant yet smooth cynicism I know and love." Gin's grin widened and Aizen felt his own lips twitch reluctantly. "But to answer your first question, yes. But we have to go back home first so I can use my own equipment. Can't hack in to the DMV from here. It appears that they weren't totally stupid. They've got pictures of the van including plates."

Three hours later, Aizen was doing his best not to hover while Gin attempted to break every electronic law he could manage while getting the info they needed. Ulquiorra had gone back to his apartment to sift through Grimmjow's notes again so they two of them were now alone in Aizen's private office.

"Hmmm. Van was a rental. Signed for by a corporation. But it's just a front. Had to wade through half a dozen others to find the parent company but I think I've finally got it. Huh," he said with a soft hum. Gin pursed his lips and raised a brow. "Figures. Octavo Eight Enterprises."

"I agree it's a little unimaginative but is there a point to this?" Aizen tried not to sound too impatient.

"Well damn. That's not the suck part. Guess where the main offices are located."

After this was all over, Aizen was going to sit down and do a serious internal audit of all his properties and holdings. Having something like this so close to home was unacceptable. "Which floor?"

"Do I really need to say it? Let's just say he's continuing the theme." Gin continued typing for a few more minutes as he accessed building leases. "He's had the space for nearly year."

Ulquiorra came back into the room with a folder under his arm and a PDA in his hand. He seemed agitated and maybe a little bit hopeful but Aizen spoke before he could open his mouth to say anything.

"Whatever you have will have to wait for the moment. We're going to make a trip downstairs to the eighth floor to do some housecleaning." Aizen didn't really need to check his gun again but he did so anyway. "Are the others back from finished with cleanup at the warehouse?"

Ulquiorra nodded and set down his things on the desk before pulling out his phone and sending a quick text. He read the answer on the display before looking up again. "They'll be in position and waiting when we get there."

"Let's go then." Aizen was already halfway out the door and the other two had to hurry to catch up to him. On the elevator ride down they didn't speak. The atmosphere was ominous and tight as the got out on the tenth floor so they could switch to the stairwell for the rest of the trip. Gin had building security displayed on his own phone and was getting the layout of the space while disengaging anything that might be set off by their activities. It was a standard office suit with a reception area, one large office, three smaller ones and two bathrooms. It wouldn't take long to secure it an everyone inside. More careful planning would have been a better choice but ripples would spread after this morning's events. They couldn't afford to wait now that the action had started.

When he caught a glimpse of the screen, Aizen raised a brow. "Since when did we have internal thermal imaging installed?"

"Since Planet Optics had a huge sale last spring. Never can be too careful," Gin said cheerfully.

"Or too intrusive." Ulquiorra rolled his shoulders casually.

"Don't start channeling Tosen. We've got enough crap to deal with at the moment." Gin wrinkled his nose and sniffed before turning back to his phone. "Two in the main room, one in the back. Hmmm. Three more all huddled together by themselves. I think part of our problem is about to be solved."

"Stay out of my way when we go in." Aizen had his weapon out but put it away at the last minute. Perhaps he'd take some of Gin's advice. No subterfuge, no show. He'd do this with his bare hands. "I'll be going in first." He had a master set of keys that would unlock every door in the building and he wasn't above using them. It took mere seconds to bypass the locks. Apparently, nothing had been changed out since the space had been rented. He couldn't decide whether it was cocky or careless but it didn't matter at the moment.

Like this morning, Aizen strolled into the room but his expression wasn't pleasantly blank this time. He let his frustration show and it was apparently not a happy sight. One of the men who'd look up I surprise at his arrival widened his eyes and shrank back as he reached for his weapon. Aizen was across the space instantly, his speed making him a mere blur. It was simple to push the weapon aside and strike specific nerves at the wrist and shoulder, insuring that the gun dropped to the floor. He kneed the man in the gut and struck the back of his neck to keep him down. Not enough to put him out completely but just enough so he could focus on the second man who was watching with wide eyes.

He went down even easier than the first. When Aizen checked the rest of the room, he saw that Gin had slipped away further into the office, presumably to handle the third person he'd seen on the thermal image. He couldn't begrudge him the caution and it was probably best. He wasn't thinking entirely clearly at the moment. The fight had been pathetically fast and easy. Not a challenge or sufficient cathartic release for his frustration. Ulquiorra collected the men's weapons and waited patiently for his employer to gather his thoughts. Nel and Nnoitra stood in the open doorway and blocked the exit while watching their back.

Nodding at them to keep an eye on these two, Aizen headed further in where Gin had gone. Ulquiorra followed close behind. Unfortunately, his hopes that the third person had been Ichigo were swept away as he regarded the barely conscious man with black hair who was slumped against the wall in one of the smaller offices. Gin was busy scanning the rest of the space while Aizen dealt with his disappointment. Gin stopped outside the door to the large office that was padlocked from the outside and gestured with a nod.

"You want me to do it?"

Aizen nodded wearily but he already knew what he'd find. Gin could have just shot the lock off easily but he indulged himself by pulling out his lock picks. Less than a minute later, the open lock fell to the floor. Aizen opened the door himself to find three women braced in the corner brandishing various homemade weapons. Apache gripped the splintered, broken leg of a chair while Sun Sun held the harp from a lamp shade that had two sharpened points. Mila-Rose looked like she was just going to try to tear him apart with her bare hands. When they saw him enter, they relaxed a little but they still seemed wary. The room was sparsely furnished with three cots but there was a bathroom and a supply of food and all three women seemed relatively healthy.

"What do _you_ want?" Mila-Rose asked with a sneer.

Apache puffed up beside her and made no move to lower her weapon. "Here to see things first hand?" It appeared that they also thought he was involved.

"I'm here to take you back to your sister but if you'd like to stay, that's your choice," he said smoothly. He watched them carefully and saw open flickers of emotion on their faces ranging from hope to embarrassment.

"Hallibel-sama," Apache whispered quietly.

Aizen didn't have time to wait for them to deal with their issues. "Have you seen a young man here? Athletic build, orange hair, brown eyes."

"We haven't seen anyone but you since we were brought here." Sun Sun's voice was quiet as she set the lamp harp down.

Nel came in and touched Aizen's elbow lightly. "Guys out there haven't seen him either. They were just hired as babysitters."

"You got all that in five minutes?" She hadn't been out there all that long.

Her lips curled in a smirk that was cute and inviting. "You'd be surprised how motivating the imagination can be. With some suggestions of course. Men can be such simple creatures. Present company excluded of course."

Aizen nodded but he'd question them himself just to be sure. It was true most men would give up just about everything they had for a pretty girl but there were other methods that would work just as well.

"So now what?" Apache spat, bringing him out of his thoughts. She seemed impatient to go.

Aizen turned to her and despite her ferocity, she shrank back a little. He couldn't be bothered to reign in his temper at the moment. "Nel, escort them upstairs. Gin, with me. We've got imaginations to motivate."

Now that their anger had ebbed and their release was imminent, the girls just seemed tired and they sagged with weariness as they followed Nel out.

"Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra murmured. He had his phone in his hand again and he looked rather insistent. "Now that this is taken care of, there's something you should see." He handed the device over. "Grimmjow wrote down this address. I didn't notice at first because it was on the back of a used napkin." The smaller man frowned reflexively, his near obsessive need for cleanliness obviously distressed at the idea. "But I believe it may be important."

Aizen looked at the GPS display on the phone and noted the location on the far side of the city. "I own this, don't I?"

"I believe so, yes. But that's not what makes it interesting. It's an abandoned hospital."

Another connection, another ringing bell.

"Isn't that the place where Kanonji did his show a couple of years ago?" Gin peered over Aizen's shoulder. "Cheezy show but the crowds were incredible." And no doubt several pockets were lighter by the end of the evening. Business as usual.

"We have another stop to make," Aizen said quietly.

. . . . . . .

Chapter 46 isn't ready yet. I thought I'd messed up the slot for chapter 45 so I tried to upload it as chapter 46 yesterday just so people could read it. But apparently, it was a website issue. Hopefully they've sorted things out so I can update normally from now on. Again, thank you for your patience.


	46. Chapter 46

Weekend Getaway- 46

Grimmjow had fallen into an exhausted sleep but he was snapped awake suddenly when he heard Ichigo crying out. One of Szayel's minions was hovering over the bed trying to placate the distressed redhead but nothing he did seemed to be working. There was a resounding ripping sound and the bed jerked suddenly as the IV pole on the other side whirled through the air. It slammed into the other man's shoulder where it met his neck and he went down in an unconscious heap.

Ichigo grunted heavily and several of the monitors alarms started shrieking. The bed shook again as he leaned over the edge of the bed and tore at the buckles of the restraints that held down his other hand. It didn't take long for him to sit up and free his legs so he could swung them around to sit on the edge of the bed. He took a few shuddering breaths before lowering himself gingerly to his feet. The wires from the monitors and the IV line were tangled and pulled him back when he tried to move away from the bed. Ichigo frowned down at them before taking a handful and yanking them free. He hissed and winced in pain.

When the other minion came in through the door and rushed to help his partner, Ichigo gripped the sidebar and tore it off the bed to whirl it like a weapon. He slammed the second man across the jaw with it and then swept his legs out from under him. The squealing man fell and hit his head on the floor to become as still as the first. Ichigo stood poised with the weapon in his hands. He could have ended them both easily but after a few moments, he suddenly looked confused. Like he didn't quite know what he'd been doing. Ichigo had just casually dropped two grown men with a skill and ease that was admirable but right now he almost looked frightened. His gaze shifted and unfocused slightly as he dropped the bedrail and looked blearily around the room.

Oh God, his eyes. They were swirling with inky shadows and his irises glowed an eerie gold. He was docile at the moment but it was hard to tell when that might shift to something more violent. Grimmjow swallowed hard as the redhead noticed him and came closer. Grunting softly behind the gag, he couldn't help twisting his hand a little. It wasn't nerves precisely but he felt the need to be doing something. Anything.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo's voice was a harsh whisper. He reached out and clumsily ripped the tape away, making the other man wince.

"Ichigo. Are you. . ?" He was going to ask if he was okay but that was an obvious no. There was no response as Ichigo looked him up and down, nearly stumbling back as he almost lost his balance. It wasn't until then that the redhead seemed to notice that he wasn't wearing anything. His pale skin flushed a little and his fingers curled like he wanted to cover himself.

Grimmjow huffed an amused and slightly exasperated sigh. After all of this and everything he'd been through so far, the kid was embarrassed to be naked. But Ichigo's brain didn't seem to be functioning well enough to figure out how to solve the problem and his breath started to quicken.

"Hey, calm down." Grimmjow clenched his fingers in impatience as Ichigo continued to have a mild panic attack but he was wary of doing anything to set off the younger man's drug driven temper. "Ichigo," he said again as calmly as he could manage. "Look at me." Grimmjow nearly winced when he met that eerie golden stare but he forced himself to hold his gaze. "If you get me down, I'll find you something to wear."

The offer seemed to motivate Ichigo. He was still a little pink but his breathing calmed and his focus shifted to what he was doing instead of what he wasn't wearing. Crouching down, he freed Grimmjow's ankles with a few sharp tugs. But when he stood, he had trouble reaching the manacles on his hands. It took him several minutes and a lot of trial and error to figure out how to get him down. Grimmjow couldn't quite bite back the pained cry as the hook finally released and he fell to the floor. He didn't think he had any broken bones but there were a hell of a lot of bruises along with several of cuts and burns. The cuffs came off with a click and Ichigo crouched at his side. Almost like he was waiting for instructions.

Getting painfully to his feet, Grimmjow tried his best not to let his discomfort show. While he'd been hanging like a piece of meat on that hook, he'd spent time studying the room. There was a bundle of cloth on one of the stainless steel tables and he shuffled over to pick up the pieces of a rumpled suit. Ichigo stood awkwardly as if he were going to follow him but paused when he reached his feet and closed his eyes. He rubbed his temples and the muscles in his jaw went taught with strain. It was hard to tell if he was in pain or on the verge of getting violent again. Grimmjow went back and reached out to place a tentative hand on his shoulder. The tendons there were tight as well.

"Hey. Stay with me." When Ichigo dropped his hands and nodded with a wince, Grimmjow pushed the pants into the young man's hand. "Put these on."

The redhead complied easily and began to dress but ended up fumbling with the belt and huffing in mild frustration. With a patience that he didn't know he had, Grimmjow pushed Ichigo's hands away and buckled it himself. There was a moment of heavy silence where neither of them said anything, their eyes not meeting.

"I've got to get you out of here," Ichigo muttered suddenly as he caught Grimmjow's elbow in an almost painfully tight grip and steered him toward the door.

"That's my line," Grimmjow's said, his voice tired. Sighing again, he tried not to lean on Ichigo too heavily. But when his left knee nearly gave out on him, it took an effort of will to stay on his feet. Without a word, Ichigo pulled one Grimmjow's arms across his shoulders and slipped one of his own around his waist as they continued walking. It was baffling and a little humbling to have the younger man take the lead and try to take care of him. Grimmjow wasn't quite sure how to deal with it.

"I'm never going to fucking live this down," he huffed. And he probably wouldn't. Getting caught and having his ass handed to him would be thrown in his face for quite a while. But it wouldn't matter because Ulquiorra would probably keep him under house arrest for the rest of his life anyway.

Fortunately, the door to the room wasn't locked. Szayel probably didn't think either of them would get loose, so why bother. Under normal circumstances, he probably would have been right. There was no way Grimmjow could have gotten free by himself. And without the boost from the drug, Ichigo would most likely still be strapped to the bed. Grimmjow just hoped that the resulting internal damage from the chemicals wasn't too severe. He'd seen people eaten alive from the inside before and didn't wish that on the younger man.

Outside the morgue, the decay of the building was much more obvious. Apparently Szayel had cleaned up the lab but hadn't bothered with the rest. All the better to hide. This place was a hospital once but it had been abandoned for more than twenty years and even in the dark, the disuse showed. The plaster walls were cracked and crumbling and the halls were littered with debris. There were no windows in the basement but aboveground, most of them were broken. They had to find their way to the stairs somehow so they could get the hell out without being seen. Grimmjow had only seen Szayel and the two minions but there may be more. And while two of them were down, their master might still be lurking around.

It took them a while and their pace wasn't all that fast due to Grimmjow's knee but they were making progress. At least that's what the blue haired man told himself but it was getting harder and harder to convince himself. They'd made two wrong turns already that led to dead ends. Ichigo hissed in growing frustration each time but didn't say anything. Grimmjow could relate. What the hell kind of place was this? Some feng shui master's idiotic grand plan? It couldn't possible meet any logical fire codes.

When they reached the end of a long hallway, they found a door that led to a set of stairs. Grimmjow was glad they'd finally found it, but he was groaning inwardly. His knee was already screaming and other aches and pains were starting to make themselves known. The climb would not help at all. Taking a deep breath, he tried not to let it out in a sigh. He meant it when he said the redhead had stolen his line. He had to get him out of here. It didn't matter that the younger man was supporting most of his weight at the moment.

The climb was nearly as painful as he figured it would be and the closed door at the top of the stairs made them both frown. Ichigo came to a halt and made a frustrated sound in his throat when the door at the top wouldn't budge when he pushed at it with his foot. Figured. This might not be the way out but Szayel was coming and going somehow. They'd find it. But Ichigo didn't seem to consider that there might be another exit. Setting Grimmjow against the wall so he could grip the stair railing, he threw his weight against the door. I moved a few inches before sticking again. Before the redhead could try again, there was a creepy chuckle from below.

"Resourceful. Perhaps I underestimated the two of you. I never thought you'd get this far." Szayel came into view where the stairs curved around the corner and continued down. His look was incredibly smug.

"Dammit!" Grimmjow hissed as he glared down at Szayel. Standing straighter, he prepared to do his best to beat the other man down. Ichigo whipped around and stared down at the other man with a mix of panic and loathing on his face.

"It appears that I'll be able to get some of those observations after all." He had a dart gun in his hand and he aimed it at Ichigo. But before he could pull the trigger an alarm on his phone went off. Taking it out, he sighed quietly. "But the games will have to wait." He took the cartridge out of the gun and replaced it with a different one before shifting his aim and shooting Grimmjow instead.

Grimmjow hissed and clapped a hand to his thigh to pull the dart out but the numbness was already spreading. His leg buckled beneath him and he collapsed in a limp heap. His cheek was pressed into the gritty floor and after a few moments, he couldn't move a muscle. But he wasn't unconscious. No, he was wide awake and seething which made it worse.

"You can just rest here for a while until I'm ready for you," Szayel said with that sick smile of his. Flicking his eyes to Ichigo, he held out a hand and crooked a finger. "You come with me back to the lab."

Grimmjow didn't like the sound of that. Beside him, Ichigo twitched where he stood and his upper lip curled in a silent snarl. The redhead took the invitation but instead of going quietly, he leapt down the stairs with his fist shooting out in an angry snap. But Szayel was fast and nimble as he dodged easily. Judging by the expression on his face, he was mildly surprised but seemed to enjoying the fight. If you could call it that. The pink haired man never lifted a hand to strike back as he kept nipping out of the redhead's reach. After a few moments, Ichigo seemed to tire. His initial burst of speed faded and as his fist flew past Szayel's face, the other man gripped his wrist and turned it.

"Ahhgh!" Ichigo ended up down on his knee with his arm twisted around painfully in a wrist lock.

"Sadly, no more time to play. And your last dose is wearing off." Slipping the dart gun in the pocket of his lab coat, he shifted his grip and found a pressure point between Ichigo's neck and shoulder. The redhead let out a soft cry and went limp, sagging in Szayel's grip. Grimmjow couldn't even scream as the other man hoisted Ichigo up over his shoulder. "That's okay. Don't get up," Szayel said to Grimmjow with a smile. "It's so sweet the way you've been looking out for him. Too bad you suck at it."

As Szayel headed back down the stairs, Grimmjow couldn't help but agree with him. His outraged cry was reduced to a pathetic gurgle due to whatever paralytic he'd been given. He hadn't thought it could get worse but he was wrong again.

. . . . . . .

Aizen clenched his fingers on the wheel. He was driving this time in the hopes of regaining some sense of control. But all it did was make him clench his jaw in frustration. Traffic was worse than he'd ever seen it and they were stuck in a convoluted knot of vehicles that was barely moving. There was construction on one of the main avenues and an accident three streets over that slowed everything down even more. It was as if the universe kept trying to get in his way.

"I told you to let me drive," Gin said from the passenger seat. Ulquiorra stayed quiet where he sat in the back. Aizen closed his eyes and prayed for patience but Gin continued. "Of course, if you ditch the street entirely, you might make some headway." It was actually a tempting suggestion and they _were_ in the outside lane. But the scattered people on the sidewalk gave him pause.

"No matter how much I want to get there, I believe I'd have to draw the line on running down pedestrians."

Gin nodded sagely and was quiet for a moment before turning to him with a dry look. "Trust me. They'll move."

A convenient decision had gotten him into trouble before but Aizen's frustration was bordering on desperation right now. Turning the wheel abruptly, he turned onto the sidewalk with a jumping thump of the car and hit the accelerator. There were blaring horns, shouts and screams and the howl of a siren that started up around them. But he wasn't paying attention to any of that. Despite his hurry, he was busy trying not to flatten anybody by accident. If he was going to run someone over with a car, it was going to be deliberate.

He was able to swerve around a traffic sign, barely miss a jogger and turn down an empty alley. Fortunately, it headed in the opposite direction of the accident and toward their destination. Aizen huffed a breath as he avoided another traffic snarl when he pulled back onto the open street. "Check the traffic reports and look up all current city projects. I don't want any more surprises between here and there." If nothing else, it would keep the other man busy.

The old hospital had been purchased by his company nearly a year ago with the intention of completing a total refurbishment before opening the doors up again. That side of the city had been in a downward slump for two decades and there were those that were trying to pick it back up, including himself. With a hefty return when things started earning again of course. That it was being used against him was no surprise but it still stung. It was just one more thing in a string of events that made him rethink everything.

"Ulquiorra, text everyone and let them know we'll need cleanup at the site. Nobody goes in or out once we're there. I'll need every bit of information locked down, digital and paper. Nothing leaks."

Neither of his companions felt the need to tell him that he'd already given that order twenty minutes ago but they did exchange a look in the rearview mirror.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra did take the time to tell them to be quick about it but they already knew.

Soon, the hospital was looming before them in the midst of a rundown neighborhood. It was mid afternoon but there was nobody to be seen in the area. Even traffic had trickled down to nothing. But that worked to their advantage. There was a tall clapboard fence surrounding the entire property that blocked the view of the lower floors. Aizen parked the car on the deserted curb and got out so he could examine the slats. It was well made but some of the boards had come loose and he was able to squeeze his way inside. Gin and Ulquiorra followed with their weapons drawn.

This kind of area would be prime territory for loitering teenagers but there was no sign that anybody had been in the area recently. Looking up at the huge building, Aizen scanned the windows and tried to figure where Szayel might be hiding. With more than two hundred patient rooms and a full compliment of labs and facilities, it was hard to decide where to start first. He pulled out a headset and put it on while the other two did the same. "We split up. If you find Szayel first, make sure he can still answer questions."

Gin and Ulquiorra followed him in through the boarded up main door and spread out through the dilapidated lobby. The dust remained undisturbed and it appeared that the place hadn't been touched in years. But he knew he wasn't wrong. Ichigo was in here somewhere.

"Gin, check the emergency room. Ulquiorra head to the OR. He'll want somewhere that can be easily converted into a lab." The other two headed off in opposite directions. Aizen hadn't seen any windows that were blocked off on the upper levels. Szayel would want privacy. Visible lights in an empty building would draw unwanted attention. But he couldn't see the backside of the building so that would have to be checked as well. Three more of his people were on the way but he wished he had more manpower to search. Then again, he didn't want to attract too much attention either.

Bits of debris crumbled under his shoes as he continued on through the lobby alone. He couldn't lose his focus now that he was so near what he'd been searching for. He wasn't prone to obsessive worrying but the last couple of days had been a trying ordeal. Like nothing he'd ever faced before. But he couldn't deal with any of it properly until he'd finished what he'd come here to do. There would be no regrets for ending Szayel's existence here and now. The man was already dead, he just didn't know it yet.

The only warning he had that he wasn't alone anymore was the quiet scrape of grit on the floor behind him. Aizen turned abruptly and fired a single shot that tore Szayel's weapon out of his hand. The other man didn't seem overly surprised or dismayed as a slow smile spread across his face.

"Always a crack shot I see. I didn't really expect you to find this place so soon."

"Where is he?"

"Now, now. Your boy is still breathing."

"You won't be for long. Tell me where he is." Aizen flicked his eyes around to make sure they really were alone. But he didn't see or hear anyone else.

"Now that was rather cliché." The smile widened into an amused smirk. "And so unlike you. You're rather tense actually." He didn't seem concerned that there was a gun pointed at his head.

"If you tell me where Ichigo is, I'll make it quick."

"That's not much of a motivator, now is it?"

"Szayel. . ." Aizen's fingers twitched on the trigger but he froze when the other man pulled a small object out of his pocket.

"Uh, uh, uh. One touch and we'll all get to see what a severe overdose looks like." Szayel wiggled what appeared a remote in his fingers. "I've never seen it myself but I've been told it's rather nasty. It's set on a continual timer. If I don't reset it every five minutes. . ." He let the threat hang. "Of course, I can end it anytime."

"What do you want?"

"You could always trade places. I'd love to test the icy constitution of yours."

Aizen let his lip curl a little in distaste. But there was a desperate part of him that almost wanted to agree. Which was foolish and shortsighted but it was still there.

"But perhaps we can come to an agreement. A little hand to hand maybe. You have such a fearsome reputation. I'd like to see how good you really are." Szayel's eyes were gleaming in a way that didn't quite look sane. He had the upper hand. Why would he give that up? But the offer had a certain amount of appeal. Aizen had yet to meet a real challenge so far and if he got closer, he might be able to get the remote from him. It might just be a bluff but he wasn't taking chances.

"Alright." Tossing his gun casually aside, Aizen fell into an easy stance. He was a master and kept his skills sharp. Now was as good a time as any to test them.

He had to admit, Szayel was fast. The man moved like he knew what he was doing and seemed to be anticipating Aizen's moves. Like he knew what he'd do.

"I've studied you, you know," Szayel said conversationally as they fought. "I know every move you make and how you make it."

Aizen took a glancing kick to his shoulder and twisted around to make a jab with the heel of his hand. It missed the other man's jaw by a hair and he had to retreat a little to keep his feet. It made sense that he'd been observed. Szayel was a scientist in every sense of the word. Not that the information helped him at all right now. Seeing an opening, Aizen moved in for a disabling hit. Only to bow back and try to avoid the pressure syringe that was aiming for his exposed throat. He wouldn't go down like that and he wouldn't play fair since his Szayel apparently insisted on cheating himself. That wasn't really a surprise either.

Gin's voice suddenly spoke in his ear. "I've got Grimmjow, northwest stairwell, just below the first floor. He's alive but in bad shape."

Aizen reached out and gripped the hand that held the syringe and yanked Szayel forward to bury a knee in his gut. But he couldn't get a grip on the remote before the other man hooked a foot behind his ankle and sent them both sprawling. Any pretense at getting information fell away and he threw Szayel off of him. This was taking too long and he needed to end this. Before the other man could get up, he was on him. Quick, decisive blows made Szayel's head snap back.

In retaliation, Szayel raised his hand and slammed the remote down, crushing it on the concrete. "Uh, oh. Now what are you going to do? Will you be able to search everywhere and find him in time?" His bloodied lips pulled in another sick grin as he started to laugh.

Gin's next comment nearly made Aizen freeze where he crouched over his opponent. "Ichigo's in the morgue. Basement level." It was a shock of cold to Aizen's heated temper. But he couldn't be dead. He wouldn't believe that until he saw it for himself. As Szayel's laughter grew in volume and hysteria, Aizen gripped his hair and rapped his head against the floor, knocking him unconscious. The heated, uncompromising part of him wanted to end it now. But insurance was important just in case he still needed answers. He remembered that even in the midst of his rage.

Reviewing the layout of the hospital in his head, Aizen got to his feet and sprinted for the nearest set of stairs. He couldn't gamble on Szayel bluffing about the remote. There was no way to know for sure. Leaping over chunks of debris and broken stair treads, he made it down to the basement and slammed through the door at the bottom. There were lights down here and signs of recent activity. He heard quiet beeping and what sounded like muffled cries coming from a set of doors at the end.

Aizen's breath was heaving as he ran down and slammed them open so he could push his way inside. There was a hospital bed set up on the other side of the room where Ichigo was struggling to get free. A thick strip of tape was pressed over his mouth. An alarm went off and Aizen saw the automatic medication dispenser hooked up to the IV in the redhead's arm.

"Ichigo," Aizen breathed as he ran over and pulled the IV line free. But he wasn't quite fast enough. Ichigo's back arched as much as the straps holding him down would allow and his whole body tensed in the midst of a seizure. When he collapsed back onto the bed and remained still, Aizen's own heart skipped several beats. He felt like he couldn't breath, like his whole body was on fire. Reaching with unsteady fingers, he felt for a pulse and was rewarded by a weak but steady beat.

After peeling the tape gently away from Ichigo's mouth, he started unbuckling the numerous straps that held the redhead down. It seemed a bit overkill but he was just glad to have found him. There were bruises on the redhead's wrists and ankles and a long dark diagonal mark across his chest. His skin was so deathly pale and there were deep shadows under his eyes. Focusing on his own breathing, Aizen fixed the headset that had been knocked askew during the fight so he could update his men.

"I've got him. Lock it down and have Nnoitra start on cleanup. Szayel's out cold somewhere west of the lobby." He'd have to spin this carefully. They were already set to make it look like sophisticated squatters had been using the building. The resulting fire from their experiments would be passed off as an accident. "Gin, get back to the car and call Urahara, I'll be there shortly. Ulquiorra, get Grimmjow to Zomari." Kisuke might be the only one who was qualified to help Ichigo now. And it was likely Grimmjow would need medical attention as well. Hospitals would ask too many questions so they needed an expert of his own. Once he had Ichigo free, Aizen gathered him up in his arms. There was no response and the redhead was limp deadweight in his grip. Pushing down his escalating fears, he carried him out and back up the stairs. He was halfway across the empty lot between the door and the fence when he heard the resounding click of a gun cocking behind him.

"He's the best test subject I've ever found. I won't let go of that lightly."

Aizen turned slightly to meet Szayel's gaze while still trying to keep himself between the other man and Ichigo. He should have just killed him when he had the chance. "You'd better shoot then. I won't let you have him while I'm still breathing. It's over. The accounts are frozen, there will be no more money. You're finished."

"You think it's just me. You think-" Szayel was cut off suddenly and he fell to the ground as an echoing shot rang out. Gin had always been good with a gun but his timing could have been better. There had been more to that conversation but Aizen would never hear the rest of it. Of course, it didn't really matter now. He'd deal with all of that later. Shifting Ichigo more securely in his arms, he continued on to the car. When he got into the back and shut the door, Gin immediately pulled away from the curb.

"He doesn't look good, Sempai."

"Just drive." Aizen wasn't sure how much time they had or if it was too late already.


	47. Chapter 47

Weekend Getaway- 47

They arrived at Urahara's shop in record time due to Gin's talented and mostly illegal driving. A large closed sign was visible in the front window and the security grills were pulled shut. Aizen had called ahead on the way over to give Urahara an update and offered any financial assistance he may need. To the other man's credit, he hadn't asked any unnecessary questions or made accusations. Actually, he was rather refreshingly pragmatic about it.

Kisuke came to the door himself when the car pulled up out front. He stood quietly with no discernable expression on his face as Aizen got out of the car with a still unconscious Ichigo in his arms. Gin got out and trailed behind but said nothing. While he often caused strife just for the fun of it, he understood when discretion was important. Urahara led them through the closed shop where they slipped out of their shoes and moved into the back where his living quarters were located. The style inside was surprisingly traditional with shoji screen doors and tatami mats everywhere. But Aizen's mind wasn't really on the décor.

Urahara's associate, Tessai, was waiting in the hallway, his quiet, looming presence practically vibrating with tension. "In here," he said as he gestured toward a room with a plush looking futon.

There was medical equipment here too which looked strangely out of place in the simple surroundings. But they'd probably need it. A hospital was out of the question and while Seireitei had vast knowledge about the drug, there was just no way they could take Ichigo there. Once inside, they'd never let him leave again. They'd study him for the rest of his life and keep him under observation. For the greater good and everyone's safety, they'd say. But it would be for their own purposes including protecting themselves from the information getting out. They had been involved, at least peripherally, from the beginning.

Shaking off those uncomfortable thoughts, Aizen carried Ichigo inside and laid him down gently. Gin waited in the hall while Urahara and Tessai came in with him. Without looking at either of the other two men, Aizen spoke quietly.

"This isn't about us or what happened in the past. If you try to make me leave, I will fight you. That would be unfortunate since he needs your skills right now." When Aizen finally looked up, he could see Urahara watching him, his face still mostly unreadable.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I've got my priorities straight." Urahara held his gaze for another quiet moment before he knelt down and started checking Ichigo's vitals. He didn't flinch when he pulled back the young man's eyelid and saw his shadowed, golden eyes. "Did you bring any of it with you?"

Aizen handed him the IV bag that he'd snagged on the way out. The rest would be destroyed by now but he knew they might need some for this. Tessai was busy examining Ichigo's obvious bruises and the needle marks on the inside of his elbows. Taking a syringe, he carefully drew a blood sample before taking it and the bag out of the room. Urahara continued checking Ichigo's pulse and blood pressure seemingly ignoring Aizen's presence. But after a few moments, he spoke without looking up. "I won't make you leave but you will stay out of the way."

Aizen nodded and took one last look at Ichigo's pale face as he got up and went out into the hall to talk to Gin. "Check on the team and make sure everything is cleared. Then go back to the office and work on wrapping up loose ends. Give Hallibel another day and then I want her working on those accounts. Field all my calls." He eyed Gin with a tight look. "I don't care what anyone wants. I'm going to be unavailable."

"Of course, Sempai," Gin replied quietly. He pulled out his phone and started scrolling through the main menu before speaking again. "Is there anything you want me to ask Szayel before it's done?"

Aizen had far too much experience guarding his reactions to let anything show but he felt the shock resonate inside him. "He won't be able to answer anything since he was shot just as we left. I assumed it was you."

"I was getting to the car." Gin didn't look happy. "The other team hadn't gotten there yet either but I haven't talked to them." After a moment of worrying his lower lip between his teeth, he sighed. "I'll look into it."

They couldn't really do anymore than that and as distressing as that bit of information was, Aizen didn't have the attention to spare. Ichigo gasped and cried out, drawing him back inside. "Take care of it," Aizen said distractedly as he went back in. The redhead was thrashing on the futon, his back arching as his arms swung out wildly. His breaths came in painful gasps that sounded choked and labored. Urahara remained calm at his side and made no move to restrain him as he shifted a metal tray out of range. After a few more moments of straining discomfort, Ichigo collapsed again. His chest continued to heave but he lay limply on the blankets with his eyes still closed. It appeared he hadn't been awake for any of it which was a small mercy.

"You might not want to stay for this," Urahara said. "There's nothing you can do."

Aizen wasn't fool enough to believe that he was speaking out of consideration for his sensibilities. He settled on the far side of the futon and looked down at Ichigo who looked pale and exhausted. "I'm not leaving." He might not have the medical or personal experience to help Ichigo recover but he would remain and be here for him. Raising his gaze to meet Urahara's eyes, he stared him down. "What are his chances?" He knew enough about the drug to know it could get ugly. But he'd never really dealt with the results first hand.

Sighing quietly, Urahara started setting up an IV line of his own. "He's young and healthy and that weighs in his favor. But until I get the tox results from his blood sample, I won't know how bad it really is. No matter how heavy or light the dose was, he's going to have to fight to get through it."

"Anything he needs, he'll have it."

"The sample you brought will be enough for now. But I can't risk weaning him off it. I'm going to try to flush it from his system which is dangerous enough." Urahara let out a short laugh that held more bitterness than humor. "I'm not even sure why I'm telling you this." He began searching for a vein as he set a needle against Ichigo's skin. "I should be tearing you apart for dragging him into this." His tone had gotten dangerously low.

Using Urahara's own words, Aizen casually tossed them back. "Then I guess it's a good thing you have your priorities straight."

The other man's lip twitched in what might have been mild amusement. "I'm not the only one who's going to blame you."

"I'm not worried about that." And he wasn't. Aizen was fully aware of what others would think. To be honest, he wasn't really in a hurry to disagree with them.

A low, angry voice from the doorway drew their attention. "You should be." Isshin had always played the charming idiot for most everyone but there was nothing foolish about his demeanor now. His eyes glinted with impending violence and a willingness to use it. When he turned his gaze to Urahara, it was no less intense. "And you. Jushiro and Kyoraku have every confidence that you know what you're doing and so do I. To a point."

They must have seen them come in and notified the elder Kurosaki. Aizen should have known that Ukitake would notice their arrival. Many discounted him due to his seemingly weak constitution but he was incredibly perceptive. But Isshin had to have been right there visiting them for him to get here so fast.

Isshin's anger continued to bubble over. "But at least they had the decency to tell me my son was sick. Even the most badly run hospital would have taken the time to notify me." The last statement and the tone in which it was delivered implied that he wasn't sure why Ichigo hadn't been checked into one yet.

Urahara returned Isshin's look with one of his own. "I was going to tell you. I haven't-"

"Save it," Isshin said as he strode over and knelt at Ichigo's side while the shopkeeper silently moved to accommodate him. He checked his son's vitals himself and frowned when he felt the redhead's fluttering pulse. Swallowing heavily, he glanced at Kisuke and saw his calm expression. "You know what's wrong with him." It wasn't a question.

"I'm doing everything I can but I have to wait for the tests to come back before I can't start treating him."

Isshin's gaze snapped back to the futon when Ichigo moaned quietly. The anger faded for a moment to let pain show through in it's place as he took his son's hand and held it. But the softened look only lasted for a moment before it turned hard again. Pinning Aizen with a steely glare, he narrowed his eyes. "Why are _you_ here?"

Aizen returned his look with one of cool dismissal but before he could say anything, Urahara stepped in.

"Isshin," he said in a low warning tone. "He brought him here. We can't afford to deal with the past right now."

"You're defending _him_?" Isshin's anger was on full boil now as he whirled on his friend. But he was distracted by Ichigo who started to shift restlessly on the futon. The redhead had started to sweat and his orange hair was sticking damply to his pale skin. Biting back what he'd been going to say, Isshin flicked his eyes back to Aizen. "I'll deal with you later. For now, you'll get out."

"I'm not leaving." Aizen didn't care how many times he had to repeat himself, he wasn't backing down.

"I didn't say you had to leave entirely. In fact, I want you to stick around because we're not done yet. I just want you out of the room. Now."

Aizen held his stare just long enough to let him know he wasn't intimidated. "Very well," he said at last and retreated to the hallway. He wasn't necessarily giving up but he wanted to at least try to maintain the peace. After all, it wouldn't be wise to alienate his lover's father.

Pulling out his phone, he called Ulquiorra for an update on Grimmjow's condition. Apparently, the blue haired man couldn't move on his own yet but he'd regained his ability to speak. He said that Szayel had been behind the photos and had relished in the fact that he'd found a perfect test subject in Ichigo. That the redhead had gotten involved with Aizen on a personal level was just an amusing addition to the whole deal. Szayel didn't really seem to care that they were lovers and he probably would have taken him anyway. That was an insignificantly small comfort that made little difference now.

Ulquiorra wouldn't let him hang up until Aizen had assured him that Ichigo was being taken care of. There was some slurred yet familiar yelling in the background. Apparently Grimmjow was worried about Ichigo to the point where he was making a complete nuisance of himself trying to find out if he was okay. If he hadn't already been drugged before, he probably would have been sedated by his distraught partner by now. That Ulquiorra let so much frustration show in his voice over the phone meant that the smaller man was quite frazzled. It brought a small smile to Aizen's lips and he almost wished he could see it.

"Stay with him. When it's safe for him to travel, go out to the mansion and stay there for a while."

"But Aizen-sama. . .you need. . ."

"That won't be necessary. I'll check in with you if anything changes here." Aizen hung up on him and ran a hand through his hair. Dialing again, he called the office. Tosen answered, his tone businesslike. "Hueco Mundo Enterprises."

"Kaname, Gin's coming back to the office and will be taking all my personal calls."

"Is that wise?"

Aizen resisted the urge to snarl which showed just how much he himself was bothered. "Now is not the time to question me. I have other obligations at the moment. That's all."

"Of course, Aizen-sama." Tosen's voice sounded odd but Aizen wasn't sure why. He was getting a little tired of the other man's strange moods but he wasn't going to deal with it now. Tessai was coming down the hall with a sheet of paper in one hand and a new IV bag in the other. Muttering a hurried goodbye, Aizen hung up and went to the doorway.

Urahara had the sheet in his hand and was studying the numbers on the page. Isshin was trying to catch a glimpse by shamelessly peering over his shoulder. Kisuke ignored him. "It's not good but it could be worse. Tessai, is it ready?"

"I had to dilute the solution a little when I saw his blood levels but yes, it's ready." He handed the bag over but before Urahara could hook it up, Isshin grabbed his wrist.

"You do nothing without telling me first, understand?" There was no room for argument in his tone.

Urahara looked at his friend calmly and seemed to be searching for the proper words. Or at least ones that would set the other man off. Apparently, he decided to be blunt. "He's been heavily drugged and I'm going to flush it from his system."

"That could do more harm than good. Is it possible to wean him off of it?"

"No. This is the safest way. I can't even risk sedating him while I do it. It's going to be rough on him and I'm sorry." He did sound truly apologetic. "Now please. The longer we wait, the worse it will be."

Isshin squeezed Urahara's wrist hard for a moment but finally let go as he took a deep breath. "Alright."

Kisuke hung the bag and hooked it up to the IV line. "Now all we can do is wait."

Aizen leaned on the doorframe and wished he could do something, anything. But all he really could do was wait. The detox solution seemed to be taking effect already and Ichigo drew a shuddering breath before letting it out in a sobbing whine. He opened his oddly colored eyes wide and stared at the ceiling without really focusing on anything.

"Oh, my god." Isshin's horrified whisper was barely audible.

"I'm sorry," Urahara said, again sounding incredibly sincere.

Tessai settled on the other side of the futon and all three men prepared to watch and wait. Aizen stayed in the doorway knowing that he was pushing his luck just being there. The only reason he was allowed to be this close was because Isshin was preoccupied with worry for his son. But Aizen would stay right where he was until they forced him to go elsewhere. He wasn't quite sure what he'd do after that but he'd sleep on the floor in the corridor if he had to. His heart felt heavy and strained now that the worst of the crisis was over and he had a few moments to think and regret.

He still hadn't told Ichigo that he loved him.

. . . . . . .

Three days passed while they all waited. Urahara, Tessai and Isshin took turns keeping watch at Ichigo's bedside while the redhead struggled to recover. Aizen was mostly ignored and was never left alone with the redhead. But since he didn't have to continually justify his presence, he was willing to deal with it. Gin had brought him an overnight bag and he was currently sharing one of the guest rooms with Isshin. Not at the same time of course. The other man had barely acknowledged his presence after his initial objection and they merely traded off when exhaustion forced sleep upon them.

Right now, Urahara was in the lab testing a blood sample. Tessai was by Ichigo's bed keeping and eye on the monitors and Isshin was holding his son's hand. There were deep shadows under his the elder Kurosaki's eyes and tight lines around his mouth that hadn't been there before. They deepened as Ichigo started to shift irritably on the blankets. He'd have periods of calm when only the shallow but steady rise and fall of his chest showed that he was still breathing. That was promising but he continued to have nightmares that were violent and distressing. At least he hadn't had any more seizures since the first day.

Right now, he was whimpering quietly as his breath quickened. When his father spoke softly and tried to sooth him, Ichigo turned his head away. "Mom. . ," he sobbed. There was really no question as to the subject of his nightmares but hearing him say it out loud made it painful for everyone.

Isshin continued to hold his son's hand while he mopped his sweat damp brow with a cool cloth. There was so much pain in his eyes right now. This wasn't the first time Ichigo had wanted his mother during all of this and it was so hard to know that they'd never be able to give him what he needed. Aizen felt his own heart clenching in sympathy that he'd never really had for another person before. Isshin continued to try and comfort his son while Aizen took his leave quietly. As much as he wanted to be there for Ichigo, there were some moments that were meant to be private.

In the dining area, he knelt at the low table and rested his head into his hands. It was so rare that he allowed himself to feel where other people could see. But he knew that nobody here would use that against him and above all, he really didn't care. Aizen wasn't sure how long he sat there by himself but when he heard the screen door slide open quietly behind him, he quickly composed himself and straightened where he sat.

"You don't need to pull yourself together just for me." Ukitake sat down gracefully next to him with a tray in his hands. He set it on the table and started pouring tea from the pot into two waiting cups. Handing one to Aizen, he kept the second for himself.

"I didn't know you were here," Aizen said in an unimaginative attempt at conversation. Sipping from his cup to cover, he winced when he burned his tongue with the hot liquid.

"Isshin is a close friend." And even though he didn't say it, he was also the closest thing to an uncle that Ichigo had. Of course he'd be worried about the son as much as the father.

"I'm afraid he's not exactly pleased with me at the moment."

"He needs someone to blame." The other man regarded him over the rim of his cup. "Unfortunately, you're a handy target."

Aizen had come to that conclusion himself and he sighed softly. "I've weathered worse."

"No, I don't think you have," Jushiro said quietly. "I don't think he's the only one who needs someone to blame. I just wish you hadn't chosen yourself. That won't help anyone right now." Perceptive indeed.

"What makes you think I'm not right to do so?"

"Because he's a big boy and is perfectly capable of making his own choices."

"So it's Ichigo's own fault that he's struggling to remember who we all are? That he's fighting memories that are twisting inside his mind and turning into vivid personal horrors? No matter how well he recovers, he'll never be exactly the same again." Temper surged to the surface and Aizen bit it back. Jushiro was becoming a rather handy target himself and it took him a moment to realize that perhaps it was on purpose. "Don't put yourself in the line of fire here. I'm in no mood to pull my punches."

"Nor would I want you to. But just remember, I can take it." They sat together quietly for a while and continued to drink their tea. There was something comforting about the pale haired man's presence and Aizen found himself relaxing.

"I'm not really sure what to do with myself. I. . .it's difficult," he said after a while. That feeling of helplessness kept trying to waylay him and sabotage his thoughts.

"Being here makes a difference."

"I'm not entirely sure anyone here would agree with you." While there was no open hostility, there was an undercurrent of unrest in the house that wasn't entirely due to Ichigo's condition.

Footsteps sounded in the hall and got steadily closer. When the screen was pulled open, Isshin looked into the room and directed his intense gaze at Aizen. "You. With me." Without waiting for a response, he stomped off. Aizen knew the other man was capable of being silent if he wanted to so his heavy steps were most likely deliberate.

Jushiro sipped his tea calmly. "Don't hold back. I think you both need this."

Aizen glanced at his longtime friend before setting his own cup down. He had an idea of what he meant and as he followed the direction Isshin had gone and saw the open trapdoor, he was certain. Perhaps they both could let off some of the pressure, hopefully without serious injury. But he wasn't overly concerned there since he knew the other man could handle himself. And his own skills were nothing to sniff at. He was glad he was wearing loose slacks and a shirt instead of a suit. He'd need the freedom of movement. When he set foot at the bottom of the ladder, he whirled and caught the training blade Isshin threw at him.

The unadorned bokken was a graceful length of polished wood with no guard. Knowing Urahara's love of tradition, it was most likely genuine white oak. He gripped the handle and stepped across the uneven ground toward his opponent. The training room was a large underground space beneath the building that appeared to extend halfway down the block. Urahara had spared no expense here. Isshin stood a ways away, his gaze still hard as he held his own sword in a businesslike manor. He said nothing as he took his stance and carefully watched his approach.

So, no words. Not yet anyway. Aizen was content to oblige as he moved to meet him. Isshin wasted no time and leapt forward to attack. There was no testing trade of blows while they tested each other's mettle and skill. This was a release, painful and raw and full of anger. Not the best way to handle things surely, but neither seemed inclined to be sensible at the moment. They danced across the space and while the other man was most likely out of practice, Aizen found himself pressed to defend.

He fell into familiar patterns as he blocked and parried. His own attacks were decisive but misleading and slipped through the other man's guard more than once. He liked to think that it was skill alone but he knew some of it was due to his opponents distraction. But fury was also fueling Isshin and he got in his share of hits. Aizen could feel the sting of them through the dribbles of fresh sweat. They were both breathing hard now as they continued. Isshin stepped up his pace and Aizen strove to meet him as they struggled to call up a second wind.

They were both tired and worn out from the last few days and their stamina was not at its peak for either of them so they dug deep. It became a battle of strength and endurance as much as skill. With one last resounding impact of blades, both swords cracked under the stress. It was still too early to tell if their wielders would as well.

Isshin stayed on his feet as he eyed the broken sword in his hand. He stumbled away a few steps and put some distance between them as he tried to gain some composure. "I can't lose him," he said at last between huffing breaths.

"You won't. He'll survive it." And somehow Aizen knew Ichigo _would_ get through it. He just wasn't sure what condition he'd be in when he did.

"Do you know how hard it is to watch a someone you love cling to life? To watch them struggle?"

Before now, Aizen could honestly have said no. He'd watched his own father drink himself into oblivion and a fatal car crash but there had been no emotional investment on his part. He'd learned long before the end that he would never be as important to his father as his mother had been. And after she was gone, the point was merely driven home when he was virtually shoved aside and forgotten. But he did understand. He suffered now as Isshin did. Maybe more so because he had no frame of reference for dealing with this kind of emotional upheaval.

Isshin didn't seem to expect an answer as he continued quietly. "I nearly lost him once and his mother paid the price for his survival." He met Aizen's steady gaze with ravaged eyes. "Who will pay it now?"

"If I could, I would. And for what it's worth, you know that's not an empty sentiment." Shallow words maybe but it was all he had to give at the moment. He wouldn't make the pathetic attempt to dig himself out from under the blame by telling him Ichigo would ended up in this condition regardless of their personal involvement.

"It would be so easy to hate you," Isshin said quietly before swallowing hard. "But I can't. I can't. He's. . ." He rubbed his hand over his face and Aizen could hear the rasp of unshaved stubble under his fingers. Fixing Aizen with a steady look, Isshin took a deep breath. "For him, I can't. He cares about you, I can see it."

Aizen wasn't quite sure how to respond but he didn't have a chance to think of anything because Urahara leaned down through the open trapdoor. "He's awake." He turned to Aizen. "He's asking for you."

Isshin let out a quiet breath but he said nothing as he stared vacantly at the floor. Aizen left him to his thoughts and scaled the ladder quickly while trying to make it look like he wasn't rushing. He wasn't sure how long the moment of lucidity would last. Ichigo could lapse back into unconsciousness or delirium anytime.

When he reached the room, Ichigo was sitting up looking blearily around and when he saw Aizen, he struggled to stand. "Sosuke. . ." He almost made it to his feet before he stumbled. Sosuke stepped forward to catch him and lowered him back to the futon.

"I'm here," he murmured when the redhead leaned into him and pressed his face into his shoulder. Ichigo curled his fingers in the fabric of his shirt suddenly as he pulled back to look at him with wide eyes. They were still shadowed and dark but the gold had retreated to form a ring around his pupils that let the warm brown show through.

"Grimm-" Ichigo breath got a little short and he had to swallow before continuing. "Grimmjow. Is he. . .?"

"He's fine." Sosuke smoothed Ichigo's unruly orange hair and tried to soothe him. It was so like him to have his first conscious thought be about the welfare of another. "He's worried about you but he's fine."

"I'm okay," Ichigo mumbled but he sounded a little unsure about that. Sighing, he leaned into Sosuke's chest and closed his eyes. A minute later, he was asleep. He'd been awake for just a few precious moments but it had been worth the world and everything in it. Settling more comfortably, Sosuke cradled him in his lap and rested his cheek on his hair. He was marginally aware of Isshin moving away from the doorway and for the first time since he entered, he noticed that Tessai wasn't present. It appeared he'd been granted enough trust to be alone with Ichigo which was encouraging. But the rest of his attention was centered on the one thing that really mattered to him right now.


	48. Chapter 48

We're winding down to the end here and I think there's only a couple of chapters left. I've known how this was going to end for a while but it's going quicker on the page than it did in my head.

Weekend Getaway- 48

Ichigo drifted in a sickly fog of uncomfortable sleep. Even unconscious, he felt awful. As he struggled to drag himself toward wakefulness, he shifted where he lay. A brief flicker of panic ripped him awake when he couldn't move his right hand. It brought up hazy memory fragments of being tied down but as he blinked his bleary eyes, he relaxed a little bit. Sosuke was stretched out beside him on the floor and was holding his hand. It was such a surreal sight, such a powerful man curled up on the floor with a pillow and blanket. And he looked so tired. He never looked tired. The thoughts flittered away as Ichigo's insides cramped and he had to swallow hard as he took shallow breaths. When cool fingers touched his forehead, he opened his eyes to see Sosuke watching him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

Ichigo opened his mouth to say he felt like shit but all that came out was a dry croak. He coughed and felt it burn all the way down to the bottom of his lungs. Ouch. Sosuke was already up and pouring a glass of water from a decanter that sat on a nearby tray. When he helped Ichigo sit up and held it to his lips, the tepid liquid felt like glory as it soothed his abraded throat. After a few sips, he lay back and sighed. The effort of something so simple left him exhausted and he hated it.

"Tired," Ichigo said at last. There was more to it than that but why complain about how bad it really was? It would just make Sosuke worry and he didn't want to do that. The sick feeling was starting to return and he rolled onto his side, curling up in defense against the discomfort. A tremor shook him and he let out a shaky sigh even as he tried to hold it in. So much for not letting Sosuke know. As another shudder moved through him, his thoughts shifted again. What had he been doing before now? He couldn't remember and the more he tried to think of it, the harder it was to focus. He could feel himself slipping back under and he fought it but there was just no way.

Sosuke took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he watched Ichigo fight to stay awake. The soft sound he made as he lost the battle tore at his heart and he sat down at the redhead's side. Another day had passed since he'd finally woken up and asked for him. Ichigo had slept deeply since then without stirring. Urahara and Isshin had come in to check on him twice but had otherwise left them both alone. Not wanting to lose his hard earned place at Ichigo's side, he'd stretched out beside him when exhaustion had finally pulled him down.

Now his back was complaining about the night he'd spent on the floor and his hip was sore. Sosuke's lips twitched a little in what might have been amusement or irritation. Those were the thoughts of a much older man. But he supposed that right now he felt old. Scrubbing a hand over his face, he felt the scrape of old stubble. He couldn't remember the last time he'd let himself be anything less than pristine. It seemed like a secondary concern right now.

. . . . . . .

Ichigo thrashed in the hold of multiple hands that held him down. His breath shrieked in his throat as he arched his back and bucked. He didn't know where he was or who they were but he had to get away. Letting out a long ragged scream, he threw one of them off. He scrambled up and twisted away from the second, not pausing as the felt the stinging tear of something at his arm. His back slammed into something and he prepared to hold them off as he snarled in warning.

Sosuke crouched on the floor next to Urahara and watched Ichigo's face twist in panic and fury. He didn't seem to recognize any of them as he pressed back into the corner and growled like an animal. His arm was bleeding where the IV needle had ripped out during his retreat and his breath was heaving. Sosuke had been in the process of bathing him when the redhead started resisting. It had been an impulse reaction to hold him down so he wouldn't hurt himself and dislodge the monitors and equipment. But it had obviously been the wrong move.

"It's alright, Ichigo," Sosuke said as softly as he could. Perhaps the sound of his voice could soothe him. Urahara and Isshin seemed to have the same idea. They'd come in when they heard Ichigo cry out.

"Calm down son." Ichigo's father was showing signs of strain despite the emotional release during their sparring session yesterday. Their current situation certainly wasn't helping at all.

"Kurosaki-kun," Urahara began. But he didn't finish before Ichigo's eyes rolled up in his head and he slumped in the corner. The shopkeeper quickly moved forward and checked the redhead's pulse.

"Is it getting worse?" Sosuke asked. He was trying to lower his own heart rate which had sped up considerably.

"No. Expect irregular behavior and emotional mood swings. It may get worse before it gets better. Or this may be the worst of it. It's impossible to say."

Sosuke hoped the worst was over.

. . . . . . .

Ichigo woke slowly, yawning and stretching languidly as all the little bones in his spine popped one by one. His shoulders and back ached a little which was curious but he didn't think anything of it. He was tired but really didn't feel like sleeping anymore. As he settled on his back and looked around, he realized he didn't immediately recognize the room. It wasn't quite panic that gripped him but he was sitting halfway up before he realized he was at Urahara's. The same place he always ended up when things were bad.

Frowning down at the IV in his arm, he felt a little shiver move through him but wasn't quite sure why. Whatever the reason, he really didn't like it. But his fingers were shaking too hard to take it out by himself. And ripping it out would be a bad idea. He wasn't sure how he knew that but the bandages on the inside of his arms made the uncomfortable memories flicker again.

"There you are."

Ichigo turned to the door where Urahara was watching him with an expression that looked something like relief. "Where else would I be?" Ichigo asked in a dry whisper.

"Somewhere where nobody could follow." The reply was extremely quiet. It sounded strangely profound and serious but Urahara was smiling as he said it. Even when delivering bad news, the man was always making a joke somehow. It nearly made the redhead roll his eyes at the familiarity but it was so comforting, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Wanting to regain some of that normalcy, Ichigo plucked at the line with weak fingers. "Can we-"

"You've been asleep a long time." It almost sounded like an apology as Urahara came over.

"Not sleep," Ichigo muttered. "It didn't feel like sleep. Still tired." Everything ached and he suddenly felt really gross. "And icky."

"Would you like a bath?"

Ichigo nodded weakly and felt like such a child. Closing his eyes, he tried not to feel embarrassed by the whole thing. How long had he been here? Was Renji still waiting for him? He remembered they were going to meet up. Or was he in the car already? Vague memories fluttered like wounded moths in the back of his mind. The car. Something about the car. Something bad.

"Renji!" Ichigo suddenly tried to lurch to his feet but a firm hand on his shoulder held him in place. Something bad had happened in the car and Renji was in trouble.

"It's alright, calm down. Abarai-kun is fine. He's called here asking about you more than ten times." Urahara expertly took out the IV needle and moved on to remove the catheter Ichigo hadn't noticed before. The redhead looked away and tried to slow his breathing which had sped up during his moment of panic.

"Easy," Urahara murmured. "Here." He helped Ichigo stand when he was finished and guided him to the bathroom. Inside, Ichigo's dad was already running a bath which made the redhead mildly uncomfortable again.

"You don't have to take care of me," he muttered. It didn't matter that he could barely stand on his own.

Isshin let out tired sounding snort. "Suck it up, boy. I wiped your ass as a baby, there's nothing I haven't seen."

Ichigo blinked at him. Had he ever heard him swear before? He couldn't remember. As he watched him lean back over the tub and check the water temperature, he realized that his dad looked exhausted. The discomfort returned with a side of guilt that he tried to ignore.

"Do you feel hungry at all?" Urahara asked.

Ichigo frowned but realized that he really was. "Yeah." It felt like he hadn't eaten in weeks. The shop keeper nodded and headed off, leaving him alone with his father. It rankled that he couldn't manage the bath by himself and anger surged inside him. He found himself nearly snarling when he needed help getting undressed and into the tub. But he tried to hold it in so hard. It wasn't fair to his dad. It wasn't fair to any of them.

The hot water soothed away whatever temper had managed to surface. The heat made him sleepy and helped his muscles relax. By the time he was clean, he'd started to doze. He was barely conscious for the cup of soup that had been made for him and after he'd finished half of it, he really was asleep.

. . . . . . .

Ichigo's bladder woke him late in the night and he stretched again before getting up. He was determined to make it to the bathroom by himself this time and he glanced down the hallway to make sure he was alone before setting out. It was frustrating to get winded on the way there and he started sweating when he was halfway back. But the scent of food made him pause and Ichigo stood still savoring the smell. Reversing direction, he started shuffling towards the dining room. He couldn't remember when he'd eaten last but it must have been a freaking long time.

The scene inside the dining room made him pause again in the doorway. Urahara, Sosuke and his dad were all sitting around the low table sharing a pot of tea. Ichigo blinked several times and leaned against the doorjamb. He made a sound halfway between a huff and a snort of disbelief which drew their rather intense attention. When they all turned to look at him, he nearly retreated and wobbled on his feet a little in indecision. But Sosuke reached up and pressed a hand to his hip to steady him. The touch grounded him in a way that made him sigh.

"Good evening, Ichigo," Sosuke said.

"Hn." Not the most intelligent response but it was all he could come up with at the moment. Everything was still fuzzy and hunger was quickly overriding everything else. "Hungry," he managed after a moment.

Urahara got up and moved toward the kitchen and Sosuke drew him down to the cushion between him and his dad. On Ichigo's other side, his father patted him on the shoulder.

"It's good to see you up and around, son," he said.

"Hmm." Ichigo shrugged a shoulder that felt tight and disused. "Was getting bored laying around in bed. Wanted a change of pace." The weak attempt at humor sounded a lot more stupid out loud than it had in his head.

The other two didn't reply as Tessai brought in a tray with another pot of tea, more soup and a small bowl of rice. He set it down on the table before bowing and leaving the room. Urahara returned after that and settled on the cushion across from all of them. Ichigo didn't say anything as he started to eat in earnest. It really did feel like he hadn't eaten in forever. As simple as the food was, it might possibly be the best damn thing he'd ever tasted. When he was finished, he sat quietly and savored his tea.

Sosuke sat and watched Ichigo eat, extremely pleased that his appetite had returned and that he seemed calm at the moment. His skin was still pale but the shadows were gone from his eyes and the only gold that remained was a thin ring around his pupils. He was a little thin, his natural lithe build taking on a more gaunt appearance since his convalescence. It had only been a few days but they had taken their toll on everyone here. But at least he looked like he was on the mend now.

Ichigo's father was watching his son with a relieved fondness that was almost painful to see and Sosuke almost considered retreating again to give them some time alone. But the redhead sighed and started twirling his cup idly on the table. It was clear he wanted to say something but was having trouble finding the words. Tilting his head a little to the side, he eyed his father cautiously.

"You know, I was going to tell you," Ichigo said in a voice that was a little hoarse. "About him and me." He nodded back at Sosuke. "And I wished you guys could have met under better circumstances." He narrowed his eyes a little. "But something tells me you already knew."

"Suspected maybe," Isshin replied quietly. If he was unhappy about the suspicion, he didn't show it. He just seemed happy that Ichigo was awake and coherent. Reaching out a hand, he ran his fingers through his son's hair. "I just want you to be happy, son. I don't really care about the rest."

Ichigo sighed again as his eyes started to droop. Shaking his head, he tried to wake himself up. "Hm. I am." His brows drew together like he'd just remembered something. "I think. How long. . ?"

Urahara spoke up from across the table. "It's been six days."

"Since what?" Ichigo asked as he tried not to look as confused as he felt.

Sosuke tried not to be disappointed. He should have expected as much. "You don't remember?"

"No, it's all fuzzy. I remember something about Renji then. . .nothing." The pause was a little ominous as if something had come to mind and it wasn't pleasant. Ichigo swallowed and shifted uncomfortably. "And Grimmjow. Is he okay?" he asked as he turned back to Sosuke.

It was worrisome that Ichigo couldn't remember but perhaps it was for the best in some respects. Or course, that didn't mean that it wouldn't come back to him eventually. And maybe at an inappropriate time. But they couldn't worry about that now.

"Yes, he's fine."

Ichigo lurched to his feet suddenly and teetered in place a little bit. He needed to get up and move around. Sitting here not remembering was irritating the hell out of him. When Sosuke tried to steady him with a hand on his leg again, it didn't feel grounding or pleasant. It was just a reminder that he couldn't take care of himself and he did his best to dodge by stumbling out of the way. Luckily, he didn't fall over and embarrass himself even more. How many times was he going to screw up because he couldn't handle anything on his own? Ichigo really couldn't remember what happened but it was bad. Bad enough that the people he cared about most had sat around worrying about him for days.

Ichigo got winded again heading down the hall and felt the anger rising again. Dammit, dammit, dammit. He was better than this. Or at least his thought he was. By the time he got back to his room, he was tired and shaky and feeling a chill. The space had been aired out so it didn't smell so much like a sickroom but there was an undercurrent of illness that made him a little queasy. Flopping down and ignoring it, he curled up in the clean blankets and tried to block out everything. He was pissed, he was tired, and he felt like an absolute failure. Was he ever going to be able to take care of himself? Or was he doomed to be protected and rescued forever?

Everything was getting foggy again but not so much that he didn't recognize Sosuke's footsteps at the door. Angry temper bubbled up inside him but it was easier to deal with than overwhelming despair and depression. "Shouldn't you be buying a country somewhere?" Ichigo asked irritably.

"Not today." There was a fond tone that almost managed to mask the worry in Sosuke's voice. But it still made Ichigo feel terrible and he curled in on himself a little more.

"What do I have to do to be left alone?" It came out before he could stop it. It sounded petulant and hurt and it made him hate himself even more. But Ichigo couldn't stand being taken care of anymore. And six days? How much business had Sosuke lost, how much money had slipped through his fingers while he sat here at his bedside? Didn't he deserve better than him? Shouldn't he just shake him off and find somebody that was better suited? Ichigo's thoughts spiraled down and it just kept getting worse and worse.

"I can give you some space if you need it. I've just been worried." Sosuke resisted the urge to reach out and touch him. The redhead was hurting and looked like he was feeling sorry for himself. But any contact now wouldn't be received well. It hardly seemed like an improvement over the violent episodes from before. Hopefully this new emotional development wouldn't last long.

"You should go back to your office. You have a life that shouldn't stop just for me."

Sosuke couldn't disagree more on that particular point and nearly said so. But he didn't want to press his luck. While he wanted to be here for Ichigo, it was impossible to tell when the redhead would be more receptive to his presence. Forcing his company on him now might make things worse. But he couldn't help himself completely. Giving into the urge, he ran his hand softly down Ichigo's arm. Sosuke bit back a sigh when the younger man flinched at his touch. He'd give him a little time and then reassess his options. It was such a business oriented and defensive thought that he nearly sighed again.

"I'll be down the hall if you-"

"No, just go. I don't want you to wait around for me." Ichigo sank down into the blankets and looked like he was trying to disappear.

Maybe it would be better if he did take step back. It wasn't as if he wouldn't be allowed to return and perhaps Ichigo would be feeling better after some time to himself. With one last squeeze, Sosuke finally pulled away from him completely. "You have my number if you need anything. Call me even if you don't." He'd mentioned that once before but he meant it even more now.

Out in the hall, he pulled out his phone and signaled Starrk who was parked down the street. He was probably asleep behind the wheel but he'd come when called. In the guest room, he packed up the overnight bag that had been brought to him that first day. He was aware of another presence in the doorway and caught sight of Isshin out of the corner of his eye.

"Leaving so soon?" the other man asked.

"He asked me to go." Sosuke met Isshin's eyes and dared him to comment. "I'm giving him some space. Forcing my company on him while he recovers will only antagonize him needlessly." His voice was a little hard but he was feeling a bit edgy after days of little sleep.

Isshin's gaze flicked away and he sighed. "You're probably right." He snorted softly. "I can't believe I'm saying that. It must be the lack of sleep." Sighing again, he stretched. "Right now he's pretending to sleep so he can be left alone. You're right about pushing him. He'll just pull away. But he might anyway no matter what you do. There's no telling how long it's going to take for him to pull himself up out of this."

"Is that a not so subtle hint for me to stay away?" Sosuke zipped up the bag with a little more force than necessary and pocketed his phone.

"No. I'm not going to interfere like that." Isshin held up his hands in a defensive gesture. "But depending on what he remembers, he might not want-"

"I care for him very much," Sosuke cut in and found his voice tighter than he liked. "I'll abide by his wishes whatever they might be." And the horrible possibilities were tearing at him already. What if Ichigo didn't want him to be a part of his life anymore? Just the thought of it hurt. He wasn't sure what the reality might do to him. But he couldn't focus on what might happen. If he couldn't do any more here, he needed to go back to his office and start cleaning up the mess. He needed something to focus on. Pulling out one of his cards, he wrote his personal number on the back and handed it to Isshin. "If he needs anything, he'll have it. No matter how things turn out."

Isshin took the card and looked at it for a moment as if he were having some sort of internal debate. "Alright."

. . . . . . .

It was odd that the penthouse seemed so empty now. It's not like he and Ichigo had been together all that long. Nothing had changed except his perception but it was enough to make Sosuke unhappy. He showered and changed quickly before grabbing a cup of coffee in the kitchen. Sleep should be on his immediate agenda but he didn't think he'd be able to even if he lay down right now. So he headed up to his office to get some work done. Kaname was at his post at his desk, working on his computer.

Gin rose from his seat with an oddly expectant face. "How is he?"

"He'll live," Sosuke muttered before heading into his own office and closing the door. He was in no mood to talk at the moment but that didn't stop Gin from following him in. "Gin-"

The other man closed the door with a click before leaning back against it. "You can sulk all you want but you're not the only one who gives a damn." The delivery was still Gin's normal upbeat tone but there was a seriousness under it. "I figured he was still alive since you weren't on a rampage tearing across downtown. But how is he?" Gin was familiar the potential symptoms of the drug and knew it had been bad.

"You'll have to forgive me," Sosuke said as he sat behind the desk. "I'm not really myself at the moment." There were very few people he would ever apologize to.

"You haven't really been yourself in a while but mostly it hasn't been a bad thing. He's good for you."

"He is," Sosuke agreed. "I'm just not sure where things are going to go from here."

Gin snorted and came over to flop down in one of the chairs across from the desk. "It can only go up from here. What a fucking mess."

"Things need to change. I believe it's time to downsize and consolidate." And to do one hell of an internal sweep. Taking a thoughtful sip of coffee, Aizen started shifting his thoughts toward business. "I'm done with this. I'm done with being one step behind. How much has Hallibel recovered?"

"Not all of it. Maybe seventy percent of what she's found missing. And that's just what we've confirmed."

"There will be more. What about Szayel?"

"High power rifle but it wasn't on of us." Gin tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair. "The insurance agent was rather peeved that she hasn't been able to reach you about the old hospital. She wanted to tell you that it looked like somebody broke in and set up shop," he said dryly. "It all went up in the fire. We're covered."

"Set up a meeting tomorrow. I want to be busy for the next couple of days so send everything you have over to me."

"You got it." Taking a deep breath and sighing, Gin opened his eyes wider than he usually did to give Sosuke a frank look. "So now that we gotten all that out of the way, how is he?"

Sosuke leaned back in his chair knowing that there was no way to get out of discussing it now. "Well enough, considering. He's through the worst of it and he's not physically in jeopardy anymore. But he. . .he just needs some time."

"And that's just bugging the hell out of you, isn't it?"

"What does that say about me?"

"That you're a bit of a control freak and you're used to being in charge." Gin's grin stretched wide, taking the sting out of the words. He sobered after a minute and lowered his gaze to the sword that still sat on the desk. "And that you're human. There are those that have wondered about that particular point over the years."

"And what about you?"

"I've always known it, Sempai," Gin said softly. "I just think it took you a while to realize it yourself."

Sosuke turned his chair and looked out the large window. "Perhaps. I'm not sure I like it sometimes but there it is." The silence stretched a bit before he spoke again. "Get me that info and dig deeper into the building records. I want to know how somebody could slip through and get so close."

Gin stood and gave him a deep bow that held absolutely no mockery. He was used to this kind of dismissal and took it in stride as he headed toward the door. Sosuke sat at his desk for a little while longer and watched the city, all the while wondering where things were going to go from here.


	49. Chapter 49

Weekend Getaway- 49

Ichigo came back into his room at Urahara's with damp hair and a towel hitched around his hips. He'd managed to take a shower by himself which was incredibly gratifying. It had been three days since he'd told everyone to leave him alone. He'd finally convinced his dad to go home yesterday. It had come down to pulling out the guilt card and reminding him that the girls had been by themselves for a week. Not that they hadn't been on their own before. They were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves so it was a cheap ploy and both of them knew it. But his father had patted him fondly on the shoulder and left just the same. Ichigo felt a little bad about that since everyone was just trying to help but he really needed some time to himself.

Urahara and Tessai had been keeping their distance for the most part too which was good. He couldn't tell if they were afraid of his unpredictable temper or if they were just giving him space. Ichigo pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and took a deep breath. His moods had been going up and down a lot lately and the effort was almost as exhausting his recovery from. . .whatever had happened. He still couldn't remember and nobody had offered to fill him in. It bothered him that the entirety of last week was still a fuzzy blank spot in his memory. But not enough to push for answers. Maybe he really didn't want to know. Right now he felt more himself than he had in a while. That was a nice change.

On his way back from the bathroom he'd snagged the basket of clean clothes that had been left in the hall for him. Even Jinta and Ururu were staying out of sight. It must have been really bad since the irritating little redhead hadn't made a single crack at his expense. Sighing, he put everything away in the closet. When he was putting the spare blanket up on the top shelf, he nearly jumped back as something came tumbling down. Ichigo instinctively reached out and caught the plush lion before it hit the floor and held it in his hands. Kon stared back at him silently, not judging or criticizing him for his weakness. Not that anyone else had either. Everyone here had been trying to take care of him and he'd pushed them away.

And Sosuke. He'd been by his side the whole time and all he got for his trouble was grief from an ungrateful little asshole who. . .no. No, no, no. Thinking like that would just let him slide further down until he started hating himself again. Ichigo had been struggling to keep himself from slipping back down into the abyss of despair that he'd fallen into before. It was dark and depressing down there and he had no desire to visit again. No, he'd give Sosuke a call. He wasn't exactly sure what he'd say but he missed him and had a sudden desire to hear his voice.

Moving over to the dresser where his phone sat, he absently tucked Kon into the crook of his arm and turned it on. He almost turned it back off and changed his mind at the last minute but he clenched his jaw and dialed anyway. He wasn't going to back down now. But he started having doubts all over again when the voice who answered wasn't Sosuke.

"Yes?"

The guy sounded familiar. It took a few moments but Ichigo finally recognized the voice of Tosen, one of Sosuke's employees. Wouldn't that just figure. He could remember the voice of someone he'd only met twice but couldn't remember the face of classmates that he'd seen everyday for years. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat and tried to think of what to say. It was odd. He could have sworn he'd dialed Sosuke's private number. Maybe he'd called the office number instead.

"Um. Can I talk to Sosu-err, I mean Aizen? Is he in? It's Ichigo."

"Ah, yes. The _boyfriend_." There was a strange tone to the man's voice. Slightly disapproving and strangely satisfied. Or maybe it was just Ichigo's imagination. Before he could figure out how to reply, Tosen started to speak again. "I have a message for you."

That sounded weirdly familiar for some reason but Ichigo couldn't figure out why just then. Sosuke's voice came onto the line and he opened his mouth to greet him. But the words dried up in his throat as the other man continued to speak.

"You'll have to forgive me, I'm just not sure where things are going to go from here. Things need to change. I'm done with this." After another click, there was silence and then a dial tone.

Ichigo stood frozen in place and felt a cold ache settled his chest. There was no air. The pain spread until Ichigo took in a tight breath and realized he'd stopped breathing. Done. He was done with him. How could he? And with a _message_?

The despair that he'd been trying so hard to fend off reached up to swallow him. Hugging Kon close to his chest, he dropped the phone and stepped away from it like it had burned him. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. He couldn't even concentrate on the barely audible voice in his head that said something wasn't right. He kept moving and left the room as his feet carried him through the house and out the back door. He couldn't be inside right now. The walls were starting closing in on him.

Out behind the shop there was a small courtyard garden that was shared with Ukitake's house. There were small trees and flowers, an arbor laden with blooming vines and a koi pond that had an ornate stone bench at the water's edge. Ichigo could remember coming out here as a child and chasing butterflies. Strange how that memory surfaced now in the midst of the growing emptiness. He sat on the bench carefully and felt so incredibly ill. What was he going to do now? Did it even matter? Closing his eyes, he slumped in his seat, curling over the stuffed toy that he'd brought with him without thinking.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there but he was roused by the warm feeling of something being draped over his shoulders. Without looking, he knew it was Ukitake who had most likely given him the robe off his back. A small shiver ran through him. The temperature had dropped while was sitting out here and it was starting to get dark. He remembered the last time someone had come to rescue him from the darkness and the cold. Ichigo had to bite back a pained sigh. There was no way he going to talk about it now but the other man didn't seem to expect an explanation. He and Ukitake sat together in silence for a while.

"I messed up," Ichigo said weakly as he tried not to sound heartbroken. He wasn't sure why he blamed himself. But it was something he'd done, right?

"Oh?" Ukitake's voice was as warm as the robe he'd given him. "We learn from our mistakes. It's part of what makes us human." He chuckled softly and shifted so that they sat shoulder to shoulder on the bench. "And I'm sure you have no interest in platitudes at the moment."

"S'okay." Ichigo wasn't sure if he should be annoyed by the intrusion into his personal space or if he was overjoyed to have some sort of physical contact with anyone. He felt so alone right now. Shivering again, he pulled the robe tighter around him. "Cold." A warm hand rubbed comfortingly up and down his back.

"Come inside. We'll have some tea."

"You don't have to take care of me. Everybody else has been doing that." He tried not to sound sullen about it.

"And now it's my turn. You've helped tend to me for years now and it's past time to return the favor."

Ichigo couldn't think of a reply and didn't resist as he was pulled gently to his feet and led into Ukitake's house.

. . . . . . .

Aizen stood alone in his office staring out over the city. It had been a little over two weeks since he'd left Urahara's shop. Since he'd walked away from Ichigo. Maybe he should have stayed. The redhead hadn't tried to contact him and nobody in his family was returning his calls. He'd said to Isshin the day he left that he'd abide by Ichigo's wishes no matter what they were. But he'd never really considered the possibility that they'd never be together again. He had hoped that once Ichigo was feeling better, he'd come back to him.

Gin had gone out on his own to see if Ichigo was okay and reported that he seemed relatively healthy when he saw him. From a distance of course. Aizen had forbid anyone to go near him or make any kind of contact. It would be a clean break and he wouldn't hover if that's what the redhead really wanted. But damn it hurt. Much more than he ever thought it could. Is this why he'd never gotten close to anyone before? So he could avoid the pain of a most likely inevitable separation? Perhaps. It was a distraction that he couldn't afford.

On the business side of his life, things were marginally better. He'd still suffered heavy losses that couldn't quite be accounted for but he'd gotten more than half of the missing funds back. Aizen knew there was money that would most likely never be recovered and it insulted him. It was _his _and someone had stolen it. Not Szayel. At least not all of it. He had managed to shave off quite a hefty sum for himself and spread it among several numbered accounts before he was stopped. But it didn't quite account for everything that had been taken. No, it wasn't quite over yet. There was someone else on the inside that had made most of this possible.

It wasn't Hallibel, she'd just been a tool in all of this. Foolish and stupid perhaps but not entirely guilty given her motivation. She'd kept her sisters close since then, much to their apparent dismay. But despite how they complained, none of them had strayed far since their rescue. The building was quiet now. Most everyone had gone home from the office and Gin had been spending more time at his second job lately. Aizen wasn't quite sure why and intended to ask him as soon as he got the chance.

He sat in his chair and prepared to do some more financial searches now that the day was almost over. Most of his time during business hours was spent placating several rather irate investors and colleagues. A few had ended their business relationships entirely while others were content to show him their obvious displeasure. Those were the ones that were secretly enjoying his near downfall. But he could deal with that. His own internal issues were much more difficult to handle which annoyed him all over again. That was happening a lot lately and he needed to get a hold of himself.

When the phone rang, he snapped himself out of his reverie. "Yes."

"If you don't let Grimmjow come back to work, he's going to start clawing the furniture." Gin's humor would usually amuse him but Aizen was in no mood at the moment.

"Then tell him to get back here. Nobody's stopping him." There was a small huff on the other end of the line like the other man was disappointed somehow. Aizen had no time or patience for levity. "Anything else?" he asked tersely.

"Well if you're going to be like that, it's probably not a good time. I guess." It sounded like he would have said more but now there was nothing but silence. Was he really that upset about the abrupt reply?

Gin was a lot of things and often liked to push boundaries. But he'd never done anything so openly rude as hang up on him before. Aizen actually stared at the phone in mild disbelief for a moment before flipping it closed and setting it on the desk in front of him. So many things had been happening that were shattering his usual calm. How had he lost control of everything so completely?

When the door opened, his irritation level had not dropped enough to deal with anything new. "Kaname, this is _not_ a good time."

Tosen strode quietly into the room and shut the door behind him. He'd been with Aizen almost as long as Gin and was the most loyal man he knew.

Which was why he was so shocked when Kaname pulled out a sleek, silenced handgun and shot him twice.

One shot tore through his left shoulder while the other hit just above his sternum on the left side. The quiet pops of the shots rang in his ears. He didn't quite feel it at first. His brain didn't catch up with his body immediately and it was a moment before the fiery pain of the wounds bloomed in his chest.

"Is something troubling you, Kaname?" he asked calmly. His voice was mostly steady, if a little strained. But his mind was in overdrive. His breaths didn't rasp or feel wet so he'd managed to miss his lungs. It was amazing enough that the man had hit him in the first place. One hand went up instinctively to cover the wound next to his heart and the other reached down toward the seat of his chair.

"I have removed all of the weaponry from this room so don't waste my time. And yours is short enough as it is." Tosen kept the gun trained on him with an unwavering grip. "I will show you the mercy you'll never know and end your suffering."

. . . . . . .

Ichigo lay sprawled on the couch in his apartment. Keigo was laying bonelessly in the recliner his mom had got for their living room and Mizuiro lay on the rug between them. The remains of two large pizzas, chips, pretzels and several drinks littered the surface of the coffee table. They were in the middle of a kung foo marathon that they'd found on cable. It was comfortable and normal. Normal was nice.

Ichigo felt better now than he had in a while. Physically. The rest was harder to deal with. It had been more than two weeks since he'd been dumped. He'd tried to call Sosuke's number two more times but the phone just rang and rang and the office wouldn't put him through. So it was over. Really over. It hurt like a bitch and he felt like there was something seriously missing. But he wouldn't plead or cry about it. That wasn't him. If things had changed so much that Sosuke didn't want to be with him anymore, he'd suck it up and deal with it.

He hadn't told anyone, not even Ukitake who had taken him in right after it happened. Ichigo spent a few days there among the books and the quiet and tried to calm down enough so he could really start to heal. But after a while, he'd gotten restless again. So he'd gone home to his apartment so he could sleep in his own bed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done that.

His roommates had welcomed him back like nothing had happened and didn't pry about his long absence. Right now they were the best damned friends in the world. They knew him well enough to leave him alone until he was ready to talk. And if that day never came they wouldn't bug him about it unless they knew he needed to get it off his chest. So far, they'd mostly left him to himself. It was only in the last couple of days that he'd felt well enough to spend time with them, hence the movie day.

"Wow, these guys aren't even trying. Don't you think they should have noticed that a dozen ninjas just waltzed in through the front door? And where were they keeping those swords? Really." Keigo munched on a handful of popcorn and looked like he was contemplating tossing half of it at the screen.

Mizuiro laughed. "Well, they _are_ ninjas after all."

It had been going on like that for most of the day with varying degrees of fervor. They'd mostly wound down to the point of ninja overload and would probably switch to something else pretty soon.

"Hey Ichigo. Didn't you get the remake of this recently? It's supposed to be way better than the original." Keigo shifted in the chair to look at him. "The old movies are awesome but if I see one more guy fly from a hit that didn't actually connect, I'm gonna go crazy."

"I think so." It seemed so long ago and Ichigo wondered if he had the strength to get up off the couch to look for it. It wasn't lingering affects from his convalescence that slowed him. It was just sheer comfortably laziness at this point. His eyes had practically glazed over two hours ago. "Lemmie go take a look." He vaguely remembered picking up a copy of the DVD in question but with all that had been happening, he wasn't sure what he did with it.

His mood swings had been less severe in the last week which was a good thing. Renji had come over to see him twice times, once just to apologize and ask about what happened. But since Ichigo still didn't remember, he couldn't really tell him anything except that he was okay. The first time had been a little awkward for both of them but after that, they'd just hung out like they usually did. More normal. Not bad but there was still something missing. It was a little frustrating but at least Ichigo didn't feel like his heart was being ripped out of his chest anymore.

He felt his irritation flickering as he peeled himself off the couch. He used to be fine all by himself. Why was the loss of someone he'd only known for a short time affecting him so badly? Had it really been that great? He'd been terrified half the time. But the other times. . . He shook his head and tried to shove those thought away. They wouldn't help him cope. In his room, he started poking through his book shelves. If he'd gotten the movie recently, it should be on the top layer somewhere.

Not finding it there, he moved across to his desk and the heaps of things littering the surface. He never really did completely organize things after they'd been torn apart in the break in. As one of the piles shifted, a soft cover book slid into view. The program from Twelfth Night. Something clenched in Ichigo's chest and he couldn't quite stop himself from picking it up and flipping through the signed pages. Taking a deep breath, he let it out in a shaky sigh. How could Sosuke have dismissed him so casually? This was not a casual gift. And it wasn't done just to impress him, he was sure of that.

The wistful heartache started to shift to irritation again. It was a short trip from there to anger and Ichigo let it build. How dare he dump him with a message? Delivered by a flunky no less. Didn't he have the balls to flick him off himself? Yeah. The righteous outrage felt good. If he wanted it to be over, he'd have to say to his goddamned face. Resisting the urge to crumple the program up in his clenching fingers, Ichigo laid it carefully down on top of the desk. He could always burn it later depending on the outcome of their impending meeting. And they _would_ sure as hell meet. It didn't matter what Sosuke was doing, he'd just have to make the time.

Grabbing his wallet and phone, Ichigo stuffed them in his pockets and headed back out into the main room. "Keigo, you still have your sister's car right?"

"Uhhh, yeah. Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I need to borrow it." Ichigo tried to throttle back on the emotional intensity, knowing that his friend didn't deserve the brunt of it. But he was glad that there wasn't much argument. The mildly worried look on Keigo's face faded into puzzlement as he took in Ichigo's tense stance.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He pulled the keys out but seemed reluctant to turn them over.

"I will be." Sighing Ichigo held out his hand and tried to soften his expression. "It all depends. If I don't come home tonight, I'll have the car sent back." After a small hesitation, they keys were handed over. He could feel their worried eyes on his back as he headed toward the door.

Mizuiro spoke up from where he'd shifted to the couch. "Don't be afraid to deck him if he deserves it." Calm, pleasant, ladies' man Kojima was encouraging him to use violence. Well, it might come to that. And it figured that they knew exactly what he was going to do. Ichigo had been moping long enough for them to guess and he hadn't mentioned Sosuke since he'd come home.

"We'll see," is all Ichigo said before he headed outside. Mizuho's car was parked on the curb two blocks down and when he got behind the wheel, Keigo's trash rock started blaring out of the stereo. It was hard to tell if he really liked listening to it or if he just liked pissing his sister off by leaving it on when he gave it back. But the blaring tones fit his current mood and he left it on.

Ichigo tried not to think too hard about what he was doing on the drive. If he thought things through, he'd turn right around and go back home. When Sosuke hadn't answered his calls, he'd thought about going over there a dozen times. But he wouldn't beg. And that wasn't what he was doing now. He wasn't. He was going to pound that asshole into the floor depending on what he had to say for himself. Ichigo sighed again as he shrugged his shoulders. He felt weaker since his illness, or. . .whatever it was and he knew he wasn't quite back to normal yet. Reminding himself of why he was pissed, he tried to keep the fires of his anger stoked and ready. He was just glad it didn't take too long to get across town.

He got into the garage of Sosuke's building easily and parked in the first empty space he saw near the private elevator. Pulling out his phone and heading over to the doors, he entered the code he'd been given and put his palm on the plate. He was almost surprised that it worked. If it was really over, wouldn't he have changed the locks? The doors opened soundlessly and he punched the button for the top floor. Sosuke would be working in his office. It didn't matter how late in the day it was, Ichigo knew he'd be there.

Nerves started to quiver in his belly and his knees got distressingly weak on the ride up but he straightened his spine and refused to back down. He'd never gotten out on the office level from the elevator before but he was relieved to see that the place was empty. He didn't want an audience for this. Ichigo just hoped he could sneak past Tosen and Gin. But oddly enough, there was nobody in the outer office. The inner door was slightly ajar and the light was on so Sosuke had to be there.

Striding across the office like he had every right to be there, he slammed the door completely open and stormed inside. At least the bastard looked surprised for once.

"Ichgio, get the hell out!" Sosuke hissed.

The strained command was just enough to flare redhead's already fuming temper and it took several pained seconds for a few pertinent details to sink in. But it all drained away in mild panic at what he saw.

"Oh, my god," he whispered as he ran over to him, all anger immediately blasted away by worry.

Sosuke was sitting in his chair with a hand pressed to his chest. His pale blue silk shirt was soaked with red and for the first time since Ichigo had met him, he looked scared. His eyes flicked away and Ichigo turned to see Tosen shutting the door behind him. The gun in his hand was pointed at them both. Without hesitation, Ichigo immediately stood and put himself between Sosuke and his attacker.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you people? Isn't your benefits package good enough?" This was getting ridiculous. Speaking over his shoulder, he hissed at Sosuke. "Hasn't he been with you forever? What the hell is going on?" Ichigo was well aware that he'd just put himself in the crossfire. There was a part of him that was gibbering in the corner of his mind that wanting to cry. But not today. He shoved down the sick, quivering fear and focused it into anger instead.

"Kaname, let him go. He has nothing to do with this." There was strain in Sosuke's pleading voice.

"On the contrary. He was given several opportunities to walk away and make the sensible choice. The message was given several times and he was shown how dangerous it was to be acquainted with you. He chose to ignore it."

Message. That was so familiar. Like when he'd made that last call and got Sosuke's message. And when he was given a 'message' to take back when he'd been beaten to hell and back by Di Roy and Edorad. "Those assholes worked for you?"

"All in the name of justice, I assure you. Please," Tosen said when Ichigo shifted to the side slightly. "Don't move unless you'd like to bleed to death together."

"Wait a minute. You can see." There was no way he could have heard him move. Ichigo felt like he was several steps behind here.

"More clearly than you can imagine."

Sosuke had been both overjoyed and terrified when Ichigo had come storming into his office. He was glad to see him and worried at what might happen. Of course, irritation and fury were battling their way to the top. Why had he put himself in harm's way by stepping in front of him? He was touched on a certain level but angry just the same. This was not a game they were playing here. Turning his attention to Tosen, he regarded the man who he'd thought was blind. "I've been wondering about your marksmanship myself. How long?"

"I was not born blind and Monaco has some first class clinics."

Monaco again. It was all circling around and coming together. They'd visited there a few years ago. Years. He'd been able to see for years and nobody had noticed.

"Why are you doing this?" Ichigo demanded from where he continued to stand as a human shield.

"Because he has to suffer." It was said simply and honestly, like it was obvious.

"You've waited an awfully long time to implement all this. Why now?" Sosuke honestly had no idea what might have caused this. It might be the rapidly increasing blood loss, but he just couldn't remember.

"The timing was right. But I would have waited until the end of time if was necessary."

Sosuke wracked his brain to think of any logical reason for the other man to turn on him. But he couldn't think of anything. He'd treated him fairly, like an equal. There was no strife that had initiated their relationship like with some of his other men. Nothing that would fester and turn into simmering resentment.

"Do you have any idea how long it's taken to get to this point? Tosen's expression remained grave but he seemed eager somehow. "Don't worry. You were not fated to die from a gunshot wound." He held up a small remote in his hand. "But Ichimaru shall be first. His depravity knows no bounds." He pressed a button and there was a muffled boom that shook the floor a little.

Ichigo's sucked in a breath. "What the hell was that?"

"A cleaner death than he deserves maybe. But I wanted to make sure he went first in a contained blast. Now we can all go together and end it all." There was a strange tone to Tosen's voice. It was intense and oddly inflected.

"Whatever it is I've done, it's not worth this." Sosuke tried to ignore the pain as he struggled to negotiate. Office hours may be over but there were people in the building still.

"Do you even remember her name?"

"Excuse me?" Sosuke rotated the chair so he could catch Tosen gaze and try to keep up with the change in subject. What was he talking about now?

"It was Illara. Illara Mitsuba."

The name was ringing some faint bells but Sosuke wasn't really sure why. He'd never known anyone by that name himself. Why would she be so important that he'd go to all this trouble? "You'll have to refresh my memory." Keep him talking. Stall him until. . .he wasn't sure what. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were still out at the mansion. And Gin. There was a pang at the thought that he might be gone now but somehow he didn't believe it. Perhaps it was denial but he held onto the hope that he was still alive.

"My dearest friend. My only friend. Run down in the prime of her life before she could achieve her full potential." Tosen's voice took on a hard edge and it started to waver just a little.

Sosuke had always been so careful. He was not naïve about his own virtue and was well aware that he was responsible for the ends of many. But he'd never been directly responsible for the death of an innocent if he could help it. There were lines and he tried to make sure he didn't cross them. "I don't know her," was all he could say.

"How could you not? She was the beginning of everything." Tosen pulled out a yellowed piece of paper and threw it down on the desk. The date on the article was from more than twenty years ago. That day. That single day that changed everything for the worse or the better depending on how he looked at it. The day Sosuke's father died in a car crash. The title read: Fatal DUI Crash, 3 Dead. Three people had died that day. He didn't know that. All he knew was that his father had gone out drinking one night and had never come back. The girl's name was probably vaguely familiar because he'd heard someone speak it at some point. But he'd been a child at the time. Why was this an issue now? Did Tosen honestly think he was responsible?

"Now you see," Tosen said, his voice getting more agitated as he spoke.

"Not really. I wasn't even there."

"It took me a long time to track you down. And when I did, I watched and I waited for you to make the right choices, to pick the right path. But you're no better. Maybe worse in some respects. I watched you turn into the man who killed her. It was then that I knew you needed to be shown what true loss was like before I stopped you. But you're very clever and had no real weaknesses to exploit." Until now. The unspoken words were clear even though the silence was nearly deafening.

"I started diverting funds. You're a man of pride and money was your mistress. I was going to take it away piece by piece. And then Szayel started taking things into his own hands which played right into my plan. He had no idea I knew at first. It was easy to open holes, to stand aside while he took what he wanted. That started things on the right track but it was too slow and subtle. Action was required. And then there was you." Tosen's unfocused gaze suddenly fixed on Ichigo. "The pictures were all Szayel's work. And I had no idea you would be drawn in so deeply. The police were supposed to get to the airport a lot quicker than that. If things had gone as planned, Gin, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra wouldn't have been a problem anymore."

"You shot those guys, didn't you? The ones who grabbed me. And Di Roy and Edorad." When Tosen nodded, Ichigo huffed out a breath. "Why did you shoot Hisagi and Kira?"

"Loose ends of course. My former protégé was flawed. And Kira," he said the name with distaste. "He's weak and was easily corrupted by Ichimaru's influence. They should be taken care of shortly along with Jeagerjaques and Schiffer who are both utterly irredeemable. But now is for the finale."

Sosuke reached out and curled the fingers of his free hand in the waistband of Ichigo's jeans and tried to ease him out of the way. This was going to get ugly before it got any better. If it got better. There was a fanatic edge to Tosen's voice that he'd never heard before. He pulled but the redhead's stance was too well grounded and he couldn't move him. "Don't do this," he murmured. "Move."

Ichigo felt the subtle tug on the back of his pants and ignored it. There was no way he was going to stand aside. Sosuke's plea rang in his ears but he stood firm. "No," he said. "If he wants you, he'll have to look me in the eye and shoot me first."

"Ichigo." If the redhead thought to play on the other man's sympathies or honor, it would end badly. Sosuke wasn't entirely sure there was anyone left behind the wheel in Tosen's mind. The intensity of his gaze was getting more rabid looking, like the mask was finally coming off and he was showing the insanity beneath. Sosuke didn't think they'd have the chance to be shot. The building would go down in fire first when he pressed the button on his remote. If anyone could wire the building to blow, it would be Tosen who had full access. It was most likely him that had hidden Szayel's shell company downstairs.

"Consider this a favor, boy," Tosen said as he raised the remote. "Preventing your further corruption will absolve me. The path of less bloodshed is mine to take." The gun rose and the grip was rock steady even though the litany became less coherent as Tosen's voice rose.

Then pressed the button.

And nothing happened. He stared blankly at the device and pressed it several times in growing frustration.

Sosuke caught sight of movement in the outer office but didn't let it show on his face. Knowing that the timing had to be perfect, he tightened his grip on Ichigo and kicked the redhead's ankle to throw him off balance. Throwing himself out of the chair, he took them both to the floor as Tosen's gun fired. Ichigo cried out in surprise and pain as they hit the carpet and multiple shots rang out. The window behind them shattered, allowing the buffeting winds to send papers flying around the room. There were a few moments of quiet with nothing but the rush of air and fluttering paper to fill the silence. Then there was a rather indelicate snort.

"Maybe I really should have made him eat those marbles. He'd obviously lost his own."

Sosuke had never been so happy to hear Gin's sarcasm.


	50. Chapter 50

I think I got everything. It's been so long since I started this that there may be details that I've missed as this has been wrapping up. There's going to be an epilogue after this chapter and I think that will be the end of this story. (There are certain details that will remain open and unfinished. I've got vague ideas for a sequel but I need a break from this universe for a little bit before I work on it again.)

Weekend Getaway- 50

Gin came around the desk to look down at them with that ever-present grin. "I can come back if you two want a little more alone time."

"He's been shot," Ichigo gasped. He pushed himself to his knees and nearly fell again.

"He's not the only one," Gin murmured as he came over and knelt down next to him.

Ichigo hissed as the other man touched his arm. He hadn't noticed before but the sleeve of his shirt was soaked a dark red. Shit, it hurt. He'd been shot. Oh, my god he'd been shot. "When the hell did that happen?" he cried in a rather undignified and almost panicky way.

"Probably when that self righteous asshole started getting all shooty," Gin replied as he cut Ichigo's sleeve free so he could get a better look. "You'll live."

That wasn't what Ichigo was worried about. He was worried about Sosuke even though he'd been momentarily distracted. He was laying on his back with a hand still pressed to his chest. Blood was slowly seeping through his fingers. Ichigo looked up as Kira knelt down on his other side. Where the hell had he come from? He wore a dark suit so he must be on the job but why was he here?

"Izuru?" he asked, mildly bewildered.

Beside him, Gin spoke into his headset. "Are you guys here yet? We've got gunshot wounds to deal with." He nodded after a moment. "ETA two minutes." Even as he spoke, the rhythmic clip of a helicopter could be heard in the background.

Sosuke lay still and bit back a shudder. It wasn't the first time he'd been shot at but it was the first time he'd actually been hit. And it was beginning to be the closest call he could remember. Turning his head, he tried to get a better look at Ichigo's arm. If he hadn't pulled him out of the way. . . "What did you think you were doing?"

"Saving your stupid ass," the redhead hissed angrily, his own wound forgotten. He was obviously upset but Sosuke didn't think that all of it was coming from what had just happened. Maybe. He was having trouble focusing so he wasn't entirely sure.

"You should have called," he murmured.

"I did! You told me that it was over!"

"No," Sosuke shook his head and felt a wave of dizziness wash over him.

"But the message. . .you said. . . You said that you weren't sure where things were going. That things needed to change." Ichigo started to sound unsure and he glanced to the other side of the desk where Tosen lay. "No, _he_ said. He said he had a message for me. And it was you. It sounded like you."

"I didn't leave a message. I tried to call you but nobody answered."

"So you didn't say that you were done with this?" Ichigo sniffed. "With us?"

"Of course not. I _love_ you."

Ichigo just stared. The utter exasperation in Sosuke's tone left no real room for doubt. How could he have been so stupid? He'd jumped to wild conclusions without really thinking about it. Hissing in pain, he nearly pulled back as Gin wrapped his arm in a quick field dressing. He wanted to talk to Sosuke, to tell him he was sorry. But the paramedics arrived and they didn't have time to say anything. They loaded Sosuke onto a stretcher and started heading for the door. Ichigo grabbed Gin's arm and was about to demand to go with him. But the other man just patted him on the arm.

"Hang in there kiddo. They aren't going anywhere without us." He helped Ichigo to his feet so they could head up to the roof. A medevac copter was waiting on the pad and Ichigo was handed up inside. There was no way to speak over the clip of the blades and they'd given Sosuke an oxygen mask so he couldn't be heard anyway. His eyes were half lidded and sweat had broken out on his pale skin. Ichigo took his hand and held it while he tried to hold himself together at the same time.

At the hospital, Ichigo tried to follow him into the OR but before he could get through the door, one of the doctors stopped him.

"Really, this is becoming a bad habit." The guy seemed familiar. Hadn't they done this before? Ichigo couldn't remember and didn't care. All that he cared about was Sosuke and right now he was being wheeled away from him. When he moved to follow again, the doctor's hand came down on his shoulder. "Do I have to have security restrain you?"

Ichigo pulled away from him suddenly and stumbled back a step before bumping into something. The doctor's tone was half joking but something about the words dredged up a moment of panic. Memory fragments reached up from somewhere dark inside him and gripped him by the throat, threatening to choke him. Restraints and the smell of disinfectant and pain. A light touch on his good arm made him jump, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"It's alright," Gin murmured soothingly from behind where he'd bumped into him. "They'll have to go through me first."

The doctor's expression faltered as he realized something was wrong. "I-I'm sorry Ichigo. I didn't mean to upset you."

Gin stepped in. "Don't worry about it doctor. Could you give us a hand here." He gestured to Ichigo's hastily bandaged arm.

The man's consternation disappeared in the wake of professionalism as he held Ichigo's wary gaze with a look of compassion. Moving forward slowly, he gestured to his arm but refrained from touching him. "Will you let me take a look?"

Ichigo swallowed and nodded jerkily. He'd nearly bolted and only Gin's grip on his hand had kept him in the room. He wasn't sure where that had come from. The fear had retreated into the back of his mind and right now he was glad to see it go. Gin nudged him gently.

"Once you're all patched up, we can raid the vending machine and drink bad coffee all night."

Ichigo let out a nervous little laugh. "Okay."

They did buy out half of the vending machine in the operating waiting room but the coffee was ordered in from a specialty shop around the corner. One of the nurses had volunteered to get it and brought it to them with a shy smile. Ichigo was mostly too distracted to notice the people around him. He sipped his coffee and tried not to let the adrenaline crash make him shake. He had a sneaking suspicion that he'd been given decaf but it was probably just as well. Every time someone walked by, his head snapped up. One of the doctors could come at any time with news. But there was nothing yet. After a while of nervous jumping, Kira came in to speak to Gin.

"We've done a full sweep and evacuated the building. We believe we've found all the explosives." He let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry but your quarters were completely destroyed. Fortunately, the damage was contained."

Gin waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry. I didn't keep much of the good stuff there anyway."

Kira swallowed hard and his face suddenly flushed a deep red. "Uh, we're doing a secondary sweep for communications devices like you asked. Aizen's quarters and the office were under extensive surveillance, both visual and audio. He also had the phones rerouted so he could filter all calls personally. Nothing went through that he didn't want to go through." He handed Gin a small recorder. When he pressed the button, the message from Aizen played exactly as Ichigo had heard it.

"Well, there ya go, Ichi. Aizen did say all of those things but they were snippets from a much longer conversation." He snorted. "Out of context, he sounds like a complete ass. I'm sorry you had to hear it like that."

Ichigo shrugged and tried not to feel stupid for ever believing it. "It's no big deal."

Giving the recorder back, Gin looked up at Kira. "Do another sweep just in case. I don't like being watched without knowing even if there's no one actually monitoring anymore."

"Hai, Taichou," Kira said with a small bow.

Ichigo blinked at them both in surprise as his brain came to a complete stop. "Captain?" For the first time, he noticed that Gin was wearing an identical black suit. It was much better cut and obviously more expensive but it was the same as Kira's. Ichigo felt like he was missing things again. "You work for Seireitei?"

Gin spread his hands and smiled. "Guilty."

"Does Sosuke know?" He seemed to have been missing a lot himself lately but Ichigo was pretty sure he would have known about that.

"He didn't at first." There was a mix of amusement and pride in the other man's voice. "We tangled with them a while back I thought it would be fun to join up. Just for kicks."

"But he knows now," Ichigo prompted. "What did he do when he found out?"

The grin widened and was accompanied by a soft chuckle. "He gave me a raise."

That seemed like Sosuke. There had probably been some surprise and anger but then there would have been a hell of a lot of calculation. How great it must have been to get a man on the inside. Ichigo felt his lips twitching in a small smile. Sosuke had made it clear how he felt about the organization as a whole so he must have jumped at the chance to get some inside intel. His musings were interrupted when Kira came over and bowed before him.

"I never got a chance to truly thank you. For my life and Hisagi's. Anything you need of me, you have only to ask."

Ichigo shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he remembered that night outside this very hospital. "You're welcome," he said quietly. "And don't worry about it."

Kira bowed again and left the room, leaving them alone again. Gin sat with his arms stretched out across the back of the couch and watched Ichigo with a thoughtful expression.

"What?" Ichigo asked after a few strange, slightly uncomfortable minutes. "What are you looking at?"

"You're pretty amazing."

"Um, okay." He wasn't sure where this was going.

"I've known Aizen for more than fifteen years but I've never seen him quite like this. Ever."

"You mean on the verge of bleeding to death," Ichigo said darkly as his worry started to rise again. He'd been doing pretty well not thinking about it so far but it was coming back in force.

"He'll be fine." Gin waved it away as if it didn't matter. Or he was ignoring the current situation entirely. "But that's not what I meant. Nobody's ever had the effect on him that you do. That's not a small feat and it makes you pretty damn special. And I mean that in a good way."

"I don't really feel all that special," Ichigo mumbled sullenly. It was getting harder and harder not to get all depressed again. The fact that it was getting harder to stay awake and the growing throb in his arm weren't helping much either.

"Just hang in there."

Ichigo sighed and slumped into the surprisingly cushy couch. He'd always thought that hospital furniture was incredibly cheap and uncomfortable. But then he'd never had a reason to linger in this particular area before. He hoped they could all leave here eventually.

. . . . . . .

Sosuke opened his eyes and heard a soft, rhythmic beep in the background. The scents of disinfectant and industrial cleaners assaulted him. Hospital smells. He last remembered traveling in the helicopter and trying to stay awake. And Ichigo. He'd been there with him holding his hand. He remembered the feel of it in his own and flexed his fingers as if trying to savor the memory of that warmth. Glancing around the room where he lay, he saw Gin sitting in a chair next to his bed. Vibrant orange caught his eye and he shifted his gaze beyond Gin's chair.

Ichigo lay curled up on a couch that looked like it had been smuggled in from the waiting room. His face was relatively relaxed and his chest moved in the even rhythm of deep sleep. His left arm was tucked into a sling that held it snug against his body. Swallowing with an uncomfortably dry throat, Sosuke reached for the glass of water Gin poured for him. His left shoulder was a distant ache and his chest hurt in a detached way that spoke of heavy pain killers.

"Poor little guy," Gin said as he glanced at Ichigo. "He wanted to be here when you woke up but couldn't quite keep his eyes open."

"How is he?"

"Tired but fine. No serious damage to his arm." Gin chuckled. "He's got quite a bit of influence around here. I hate to say it but most of these aren't for you." He gestured to the multiple floral arrangements that were clustered on every available surface. Many of them looked like they were straight from the hospital gift shop.

Sosuke smiled and shifted a little. "His father does rounds here regularly. I'm sure the staff knows him."

"The nurses seem to be in love with him actually. Half of them are jealous that you have his complete attention, and the others are full of envy. It's cute."

Sosuke was sure that the other man had been quite entertained by the whole thing and he nearly laughed. Sobering, he mulled over recent events. "How did you know to come when you did?"

"Well, the cell blocker that kicked in at the office was pretty much a dead giveaway. He was a master of communications, remember?"

"Hn. Thought you hung up on me," Sosuke murmured.

"Naw. If I'm ever that pissed at you, you'll be the first to know." He sighed. "Just wished I gotten there sooner. You're a tough bastard but you had me worried for a while there."

"How long did you know about him?" From the way he spoke, it sounded like he'd been looking at Tosen for a while now.

"Not as long as you'd think. And don't give me that look." Gin sniffed and settled in his seat. "If I had come to you earlier with my suspicions, what would you have said?"

Sosuke sighed and felt a tight pull in his chest. "You've never like him." He wouldn't have thought anything of it. Tosen and Gin had bickered from the very beginning. It had become almost expected.

"Self righteous prick," Gin muttered.

"The explosives." Back to what was really important.

"The building's been cleared. The mansion too. It seems like he planted a couple of backups to make sure he got everybody he didn't like." His expression darkened. "Even sent a couple of care packages to Seireitei."

"I thought that was Kira I saw in the office with you. How is he?"

"Delightfully embarrassed by innuendo." The humor was back in Gin's tone and he laughed.

A groggy voice spoke up from the couch. "What do you do to make him blush like that?" Ichigo sat up and glanced at Gin for a moment before seeing Sosuke and forgetting the question entirely. "Hey. Thought I heard you." He rubbed his eyes before levering himself up and coming over to sit on the edge of the bed. Gin slipped from his seat so he could leave the room and give them some privacy. "I'm sorry," Ichigo said quietly as he reached out to take his hand.

"For what?" Maybe it was the painkillers but he wasn't sure what he meant.

"For being stupid-"

Sosuke squeezed his hand tightly. "Stop that," he said a little more sharply than he intended. Softening his voice, he continued. "We were all used, perhaps you most of all. There's nothing you have to apologize for."

"Sorry- I-" Ichigo huffed in frustration as he searched for what to say. "I just assumed that it was really you. But if you really wanted it to be over, you never would have done it like that."

"Lets just say we were both foolish and be done with it. None of that matters now. We can start over if you like."

"Just like that," Ichigo said dubiously.

"Ichigo, I adore you," Sosuke said with a small smile. "Nothing will change that."

Ichigo nodded and sighed as his eyes started to glisten. Leaning down, he kissed him softly with a tenderness that touched him deeply. When the redhead pulled back a little, his breath hitched and he leaned forward to press his face into the pillow. Sosuke turned his face a little and smelled shampoo and the underlying scent of Ichigo. His own throat tightened as the young man sniffed hard and his body shook. Placing a hand his hair, he stroked the orange locks gently.

If Sosuke had pulled back at all or tried to shush him, he might have been able to hold it in. But when Ichigo felt the soft touch and the calm acceptance of his breakdown, he lost it. Wet sobs shook him as years of repressed tears came forward in an awful flood. It was like once they started, there was no way to stop them. Frustration and fear and all the things that could have happened pulled him down.

He could have lost the one person that had become so important to him, so utterly vital. And he knew what that kind of loss felt like. He knew what it could do to a person. He'd shut himself away from everyone the last time. Ichigo couldn't bear to think about how he'd cope now. All of that was bursting from the inside. Fear and relief all in one, so much that he could barely contain it. So he cried. He had to let it out before it tore him apart completely on the inside.

By the time he was finished, he was tired. And just a little bit embarrassed. Sitting back up, he wouldn't meet Sosuke's eyes. "Sorry," he muttered between sniffs. "I got your pillow all wet." Getting up, he went to the closet to get a fresh one and to pull himself together.

Sosuke watched him compose himself as he contemplated his own stinging eyes. That had been a little unexpected but perhaps necessary. With at least some of the emotion purged, perhaps they could both start to heal now. When the pillows had been swapped out and both of them felt a little more calm, Ichigo sat back down on the edge of the mattress. Sosuke reached out and cupped the redhead's cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you." If he could have kissed him again, he would have. But sitting up seemed to be out of his reach at the moment. "And _I'm_ sorry."

Ichigo frowned down at him. "_You_ have nothing to apologize for." Such a simple statement with so much belief behind it. Ichigo's lips twitched a little and his eyes got shiny again. "I love you." Pulling a chair over, he made himself comfortable at the side of the bed.

. . . . . . .

Hours later, Grimmjow was slouched in a chair at the foot of Aizen's hospital bed playing a racing game on his phone. His boss was still out and Ichigo was asleep next to him. The redhead was draped over the edge of the bed with his face pressed into a spare pillow. His soft snoring and the beep of the heart monitor were the only sounds in the room. Tilting the phone to steer around a steep curve, he ended up crashing when a voice made him jump.

"Are you winning?" Aizen asked him.

Grimmjow snorted and put the phone away. "Not anymore. So," he said as clasped his hands over his middle. "How are things?"

"You're enjoying this," Aizen said with a bit of amusement coloring a certain amount of irritation.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." At least a little. "But mostly it's annoying. It would be better if I'd been the one to put you in here. That's the only way to really win." He shrugged. "But honestly, it's not really on my to-do list anymore." Actually, he was more bothered by the thought of the other man dying than he thought he would be. And not just because of the impending loss of income. He'd never seen the man look so pale and weak before and it was kind of freaking him out.

"I guess I'm glad to hear that." Aizen shifted on the bed in obvious discomfort before he spoke again but didn't mention the pain he must be in. "I'm surprised you've been allowed out on your own," he said with a smirk.

Grimmjow sneered. "Only because Ulquiorra insists on helping Gin run things while you're gone. It was the only way I was able get a few freaking moments to myself. The man can hover on a professional level."

Aizen laughed softly while trying to hide a grimace and placed a hand on Ichigo's hair. His expression softened as he looked down at the younger man. "How are you feeling?" he asked when he looked up again.

"I've been better but I've been worse." Grimmjow rolled his shoulder and frowned at the stiffness he felt there. His knee was still bothering him a little too which just pissed him off. But it could have been so much worse. "Does he remember anything?"

"No. Or at least not that he's mentioned. He may never remember."

Grimmjow had been a little disturbed that Ichigo couldn't recall anything that had happened. Maybe it was for the best or maybe it would rear up to ambush him at the worst possible time. But he'd be there when and if that ever happened. And what a crappy, sentimental thought that was. But it was a strong one. After a few moments of silence, he sighed. "He saved me you know," he said quietly.

"Oh?" Aizen sounded mildly surprised but Grimmjow wasn't sure if it was because Ichigo had saved him or because he'd admitted it out loud. Grimmjow was pretty surprised himself.

"Yeah," he smirked. "He's a tough little bastard. When he's not whining," he added with a snort when he saw the redhead stir.

"Whining?" Ichigo asked irritably as he sat up and turned to scowl at Grimmjow. But it was pretty hard to look tough when you had a pillow crease on your face.

"Yeah, and you scream like a girl too." It was a normal smartass comment for him and Grimmjow said it without really thinking. But he regretted it the moment the words left his mouth. There had been screaming. As the drug burned through Ichigo's system, he'd had cried for his dead mother and Grimmjow couldn't do a damned thing about it. The sound would probably haunt him forever. But Ichigo's scowl just deepened into a sullen sneer before he shrugged it off and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Badass," the redhead muttered as he stretched. After a moment he smiled and laughed and looked relatively content even though he was obviously still tired. His stomach growled loudly and his lips twitched a little.

"Hungry?" Sosuke asked him.

"Starving. I think I might go down to the cafeteria."

Grimmjow scrunched up his nose. "I can take you out somewhere or we can order in. Anywhere but a hospital cafeteria." He'd never had anything edible from places like that.

"It's not _that_ bad. You're just spoiled."

"Tch. Call it whatever you want but if you're going to get pissy about it, you can feed yourself." Not that he'd just abandon him completely to mediocre cooking, but the kid didn't need to know that.

Aizen interrupted whatever Ichigo was going to say in reply. "Go eat something. I'll be fine here." He patted the young man's hand and gave him an indulgent look. Ichigo's expression started shifting into stubborn lines and Grimmjow gave him credit for holding his ground against Aizen. That was hard to do even if the man currently looked like death warmed over. But of course, after a few moments the redhead caved. Their emotional connection would always knock them both right over when the issue itself wasn't really important. Grimmjow could relate. There were times when it just wasn't worth the effort to fight for something that didn't really matter. Especially when something happened that put everything else in perspective. And they'd just been spanked by some serious perspective.

Getting up out of his chair, Grimmjow nodded at the door. "C'mon, kid. Don't make him beg. He looks pathetic enough already." That earned him a mildly stern look from his boss but there wasn't a lot of strength in it. He figured he had about a week or two to get away with pushing the line. Once Aizen really started to heal, he'd be himself again and Grimmjow would have to behave. That wouldn't stop him from enjoying a little pushing in the meantime.

Ichigo was trying to smother a smile as he watched the two of them face off. But Sosuke was tired and his expression just didn't have it's normal oomph. Smoothing back his hair, Ichigo leaned down to kiss his forehead. "You want me to sneak anything in for you?"

"I believe I'll survive well enough here."

Smiling again, he squeezed Sosuke's hand before following Grimmjow out the door. Gin, who was sitting in a chair in the hall, saluted them both before heading inside. Ichigo frowned at the closing door. "Was he just waiting for us to leave?"

"You honestly think we're letting him out of our sight for a single second?"

"Oh." He hadn't really thought about that and wasn't sure why. It was a good thing that they were going to keep an eye on him. It made him feel a little better about leaving him behind. "So where are we going?"

"You're not a vegetarian or anything are you?" Grimmjow asked.

"No."

"Good, cause we're having steak."

"Why do I have the feeling that we'd be going out for steak no matter what I said?" Ichigo shifted his arm where it sat in the sling, frowning at the throb it caused and irritated by the restriction of it.

"Because you're not completely clueless."

Ichigo's lip curled a little but he let the flippant comment slide. It actually felt kind of good to fend off the verbal remarks. The familiarity was soothing.

They ended up settling in a booth at a cozy place a few blocks away from the hospital. It was clean but felt a little worn and comfortably used. While they waited for their meals, Ichigo toyed with his straw and watched the bubbles rise in his glass of soda. Something had been bothering him since he'd woken up in his room at Urahara's. It wasn't that he couldn't remember even though that bugged him too. It was more like a feeling that he couldn't quite shake.

"I think that I should be thanking you," he said after a while.

Grimmjow pause where he was ripping his straw wrapper into tiny strips. "For what?"

"I don't know."

"It should be another way around really but don't worry about it." He shrugged like it didn't matter but there was more to it than that.

"Tell me what happened." They both knew what he was talking about. He couldn't recall what happened during that week of time that he lost but somehow he knew that Grimmjow had been there for part of it. He wasn't sure if that was better or worse.

"Why?" The other man's tone was guarded and there were shadows in his eyes that hadn't been there earlier. "I don't think it'll matter if you know or not. It was kind of boring actually."

The casual dismissal sounded hollow. Something had happened and he couldn't remember what it was. He was wrong, it really did bother him in a way he didn't know how to cope with. It was more frustration he felt than anger and even that was fading as quickly as it came.

"It pisses me off," Ichigo huffed suddenly. "That I can't remember." He ran his fingers through his hair with right hand and gripped hard while he tried to drag it up even though he knew he should probably leave it alone. They sat there like that in a tense silence that got steadily heavier. Until Grimmjow broke it with a snort.

"Careful kid," he said as held up his hand over his drink like a shield. "If you think so hard you make your head explode, I'm not cleaning it up."

It snapped Ichigo right out of his thoughts. A strange sense of hilarity overtook him suddenly and he tried to hold it in. But there was no way. He started laughing hard and it was almost as hard to stop as the crying had been earlier. Another outburst, another release. Grimmjow started to look worried but his expression shifted into a smirk when he finally started to calm down. The redhead sat back in the booth and took a deep breath when his amusement dwindled down to breathless chuckles.

"Oh, I think I needed that," he said with a sigh. "You're probably right. If I can't remember, it doesn't really matter." He wasn't really compelled to know, he just didn't like that something slipped away from him like that. Maybe he just needed to let it go. After another moment, he sighed again and eyed Grimmjow speculatively. "Did I really scream like a girl?"

Those shadows chased across Grimmjow's eyes again briefly but they faded as he grinned. "Total chick screech."

Ichigo crumpled up his straw wrapper and bounced it off Grimmjow's nose. "Asshole." But he was smiling when he said it. Yeah, soothing and familiar. A little irritation seemed to be making his day and he actually felt a lot better. "But thanks anyway."

"No, thank you. Really."

The meal came before Ichigo could ask about what he meant. But he supposed whatever it was, it didn't matter either. Smiling quietly to himself, he munched on a french-fry and prepared to see if he could manage to cut his steak one handed before his smartass companion offered to do it for him.


	51. Epilogue

Wow, this is the last chapter. Thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback. This is the first story I've been able to finish and the support helped me so much. I started this story in January of 2010 and it's been a long, fun ride. Some of you have been with me from the beginning and others have joined along the way. Thank you again. (There's an author's note at the end with some thoughts about the story that I'd like to share if anyone's interested.)

Weekend Getaway- Epilogue

Three Months Later. . .

Sosuke watched the Kuchiki mansion come into view from where he sat in the back of the car. It was the day of the much anticipated wedding between Rukia and Renji. His lips twitched a little as he considered how he'd come to be invited. It had been quite unexpected. A week ago, Abarai had come to his office looking perturbed, guilty and wistful all at once. Sosuke had given him an audience between meetings just from sheer curiosity. When Gin ushered him in and offered coffee, he'd declined.

"Uh, no. I'm good. This shouldn't take too long."

Gin merely continued grinning as he retreated back to the outer office. He seemed intrigued and amused that the younger man was at a loss of how to treat him. Gin's doubly employed nature wasn't openly discussed but everyone knew and pretended they didn't. Renji wasn't sure if he was supposed to act like they knew each other or not.

"So," Sosuke said when Abarai didn't immediately offer a reason for the visit. "What brings you to my office?"

Renji took a deep breath before blowing it out in mild exasperation and stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He wasn't dressed for work, so it didn't appear to be an official visitation. "Well," he said after a moment. "I never got a chance to. . .I mean. I never really thanked you. For finding him."

"Believe me, I did not do it for your sake." Sosuke kept his tone cool. He didn't specifically blame Renji, but he was still apart of the machine that had nearly cost Ichigo his life.

"Yeah, I know. I fucked up and the idiot forgave me like nothing happened."

Yes, Ichigo would do that. "Your friendship is important to him but I'm pretty sure that's not exactly why you're here."

"No. My wedding is next week."

"Yes, I've seen the media coverage." Sosuke leaned back in his chair and considered the potential conclusions of the conversation as he let the other man lead the way. There was a small smile playing at the edge of the Renji's mouth.

"My captain is a little less than pleased about that. I think it's kind of stupid myself. I mean, it's not like she's royalty or anything."

"Ah, but the masses like to insinuate themselves into the lives of the affluent and live vicariously through them." Sosuke had his own share media hounds in the past that trailed him but most knew better. He could imagine how Kuchiki-san responded to such invasions. It would be proper and polite with enough veiled disdain to ward off all but the most insistent photographers.

"Yeah, I guess." Renji shrugged and seemed to shake off most of his discomfort. He took another steadying breath but his gaze held no more uncertainty. "I would be honored if you would consent to attend my wedding."

Well that was certainly unexpected and Sosuke wondered whose idea it was. "I don't believe your future brother-in-law or his acquaintances would appreciate my presence." Byakuya wasn't openly hostile but in terms of tradition and propriety, Sosuke was on the other man's social black list.

"I respect and idolize him but it's not his wedding." It wasn't heat necessarily that threaded it's way through Renji's voice but there was a certain amount of defiance there. Perhaps his faith in Seireitei had been shaken recently. Or it could be something else entirely.

"No, it's Rukia's," Sosuke said. She was in awe of her brother herself but she was also learning how to play the game. "What did she threaten to do if you didn't at least come ask me?"

Now Renji smiled, the expression a mixture of fondness and discomfort as he shook his head. "It doesn't matter. But I would like for you to be there. Ichigo is my best man. He has lots of friends that are attending but. . ." Renji met his eyes again with a straight look. "His friendship is important to me too and your being there will make him happy."

"I see." He'd always known that Abarai had potential and it was shining right now. "Before I give you my answer, I'd like one in return." When Renji nodded warily, Sosuke continued. "Why did you turn down my offer all those years ago?" Once upon a time, he'd offered a younger, street smart and much more ambitious Abarai a job. Grimmjow's job to be precise. But after some thinking, he'd turned him down.

Renji thought about it for a few minutes before he said anything. Sosuke could see calculation shifting behind his eyes as he considered his words. He was probably thinking about what kind of answer to give. Tell him what he wanted to hear, make something up or be honest? The last seemed to be the winner.

"It was a great opportunity, the offer that you made. But with all due respect, I wanted to be better." He said it simply. There was no challenge or regret, merely a fresh honesty that was almost surprising. Renji had grown quite a bit in more ways than one since his younger days. His answer also explained his mild hostility toward Grimmjow whenever they saw each other. He probably didn't like being reminded of what he could have become or the lines he might have crossed.

"Fair enough. I would be delighted to attend."

Renji pulled a small envelope from his back pocket and came forward to hand it to him. It was a fine, cream colored paper with delicate gold lettering stating the time and the place. "You're already on the guest list," he said.

So he wouldn't be turned away at the door, how considerate. Sosuke bit back a mild twinge of bitterness. This wasn't the time for that. Instead, he came over and shook Renji's hand before walking him out himself.

And here he was a week later driving up to the palatial Kuchiki estate. Sosuke had chosen a finely cut dark suit with no tie and a flash of royal purple in the form of a handkerchief in the breast pocket. He could have come in traditional dress armed with his father's sword. But that would just antagonize the hosts and everyone involved. No, today wasn't for him. He'd come for Ichigo. He'd have to be satisfied with the mild irritation his sheer presence would cause. The thought brought a small smile to his lips as they pulled up out front. Grimmjow turned around in the driver's seat to look at him.

"You sure you don't want me to stick around?"

"And have everyone's chauffeurs complaining about losing all their money? No thank you, I'll be fine."

"Che. It's not my fault they all suck at cards. But whatever. Just call and I'll be here."

Sosuke nodded and got out. Indeed, he would be fine. His healing was progressing well and only his shoulder continued to bother him when he tried to do something too strenuous. Ichigo had been at his side taking care of him the whole time. The thought brought a much warmer smile to his face as he went inside. The ceremony would be held out in the garden among the cherry blossoms but there were groups of people still mingling in the parlor.

He could see many wearing traditional shihakusho, members of Seireitei that had been invited for form's sake. But Sosuke knew many of them were friends of the couple. Scattered among them were the brilliant white haori of full seated captains and arm badges that denoted their lieutenants. Jushiro came forward out of the crowd to greet him with a warm smile.

"I'm glad you decided to come."

"How could I refuse an invitation to the social event of the year?"

Jushiro's smile turned into a knowing smirk. "Yes, I'm sure you're terribly worried about your standing in society." After a soft chuckle, his expression sobered. "How are you feeling?" He'd come to visit Sosuke often in the owner's suit at the hotel where he'd spent his recovery. The penthouse in his building held no appeal anymore.

"Very well, thank you." He couldn't help shifting his healing shoulder slightly. "A little sore on cold days but I'm no worse for wear."

"I'm glad to hear it." Jushiro's gaze shifted over Sosuke's shoulder and he turned to see what he was looking at.

Part of the wedding party was heading through the room toward the back garden, Ichigo among them. His orange hair would have stood out anyway but he seemed to shine among his companions. Sosuke couldn't look away. The redhead wore a uniform similar to everyone else's but it was cut differently. The falling folds of his black hakama were identical but his long coat was definitely unique. It fit his slim torso, accentuating his long, lithe body with fitted sleeves long enough to cup the heels of his hands. It continued to flow down over his hips and parted to reveal flashes of the crimson lining whenever he moved. The dagged hem of the coat should have looked tattered and unfinished but it fit somehow and made him look like a battle weary angel come to earth.

As he paused and turned to answer a question someone asked him, Sosuke could see the sleek, black blade at his waist. That was a new addition. Ichigo had told him about the oversized Zanpakuto he'd been given as a gag gift and he joked that he was going wear it to the wedding on his back just to spite them all. But this one seemed to suit him much better and the sword shifted the image to one of an avenging angel. Right now, said angel was wiggling his sock clad toes in his sandals nervously. He'd confessed his mild apprehension to Sosuke the night before but there was anticipation and just a little giddiness too. It was a happy occasion after all and the atmosphere was joyous, if a bit subdued due to the nature of the hosting family.

Soon Ichigo was moving on and the guests started heading toward the seating in the garden. The ceremony turned out to be a strange mix of tradition and modern with finery to match. Rukia wore a brilliant white kimono in frothy layers and Sosuke smiled when he saw the equally white blade at her side. The look suited her. Renji's shihakusho was overlaid with a fur battle mantle and his hair was pulled up in a fringe or ruby spikes. Ichigo stood at his side while Inoue stood with Rukia as maid of honor in a kimono of pale yellows and pinks. Ishida's design style could be seen in everything the wedding party wore. He would do well in his chosen profession.

After the ceremony, everyone adjourned to the section of the grounds set apart for the reception. As Sosuke came near, Ichigo came to greet him with a look of pleased surprise and a strong hug. "I didn't know you'd be here." When he pulled back, his look turned just little suspicious. "You didn't crash, did you?"

"Darling, would I do that?" Sosuke asked with a smile as he leaned in to kiss him. He was aware of people watching but paid them no heed. He truly didn't care and he was glad that Ichigo didn't seem to either. The redhead stayed close to him and held the embrace.

"You might. If you thought you'd get the chance to yank their chains and it was somebody that didn't matter to me." The smile returned with a smirking edge. "But not today."

"No, not today." Sosuke took Ichigo's hands and held him briefly at arm's length. "I like this. It suits you."

The redhead shrugged. "Ishida designed it. I feel kind of silly but I guess I like it too."

"And while your other sword would have been an amusing choice, this one is quite elegant."

"Yeah," Ichigo said as he touched the short length of chain hanging from the hilt. "It was a gift. Yoruichi, one of Urahara's friends, had it made for me."

And a valuable gift it was. Shihouin craftsmanship was world class and highly sought out by collectors. As Ichigo was examining himself, Rukia came over with Renji in tow. Sosuke gave the couple a small bow while still holding one of Ichigo's hands. "Congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you," Rukia said with a strange gleam in her eye. "You're fully recovered, right?"

The question seemed a bit out of place but Sosuke answered anyway. "Yes, I'm on the mend. Thank you for inquiring."

"Then after dinner when the time comes, you two had better dance, got it?" It was a challenge and a demand all in one. Renji seemed mildly appalled but Ichigo was trying to smother a smile. Sosuke slipped an arm around the redhead's waist and pulled him close. He could feel Ichigo's shaking control as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"Of course," Sosuke said easily. "Anything for the lovely bride. It _is_ your day."

"Damned right," she said with a smile before the two of them headed off to meet with more well wishers.

"You know," Ichigo said from where he leaned into Sosuke's side. "Sometimes she scares me a little."

Fine food and champagne flowed freely. Despite the Kuchiki family's penchant for discretion and their subdued manner, the crowd was cheerful and celebratory. Sosuke obligingly twirled Ichigo around the dance floor which wasn't a exactly a hardship. They ate they laughed and they danced. All in all, the day was a complete success.

After the newlyweds had headed off to their honeymoon, Sosuke and Ichigo went back to the hotel suit. On the landing just inside the door, Ichigo pressed himself close and wrapped his arms around Sosuke's waist as he leaned up to kiss him. The redhead was beautiful, sultry and just a little bit drunk.

"Wanna fool around?" he asked with a soft giggle.

"I think I may be able to fit it into my schedule," Sosuke replied as he moved back in for another taste. The kiss was deep and sweet and arousing in all the best ways. Ichigo's tongue played with his own for a while before they had to come up for air. They'd been very careful during his recovery but Sosuke was ready for something more. As long as he didn't try to bench press the redhead, his shoulder should hold up well enough.

They started to undress each other as they moved toward the bedroom but there was no real finesse or seduction, just the gentle slip of fabric being pulled away. Sosuek took a moment to set Ichigo's sword safely on the coffee table in the living room as they passed. This was the same place where they'd been together the night before their first real date. There had been no terror or frustration or unknown factors at the time. Just companionship. But their relationship had grown into something that was so much more since then.

When they were finally undressed and in the bedroom, it was Ichigo who pushed Sosuke gently down to sit on the edge mattress so he could straddle his lap. Tipsy or not, he was still being cautious. He continued to kiss him lavishly before working his way along Sosuke's jaw line and down his neck. He pressed a gentle kiss to the pink skin of the wound before resting his cheek on his shoulder. Sosuke could feel his warm breath on his neck as he slid his hands up and down Ichigo's back.

They sat together for a few moments enjoying the closeness. Their arousal hadn't lessened at all. In fact, their lengths brushed occasionally, sending little zings of pleasure up their bodies. When Ichigo shifted and bit him gently before licking the spot, Sosuke took that as an encouraging sign to continue. He was mildly worried that the redhead would pull back like he'd done in the past while he was recovering. But the small moan as the tips of their erections touched again seemed to indicate he was eager to continue as well.

Sosuke pulled out a bottle and prepared him with slow, sensual movements that made Ichigo writhe almost delicately in his lap. The teasing pushed at them both until the younger man seated himself slowly with a low purr of pleasure. It was easy for Ichigo to undo him with a single sound, a solitary touch. The redhead surrendered completely and melted into him as he started to move. It was a slow, leisurely pace as they started to kiss again with the growing passion pushing at them. Sosuke rolled him over onto his back to push deeper as Ichigo's legs wrapped around his waist. Climax was sudden and sweet and their kiss as they came nearly stole their breath away.

The two of them ended up laying on the rumpled blankets holding each other quietly with Ichigo pressed up against his side and their legs tangled together companionably. Both sighed in contentment. If he was honest with himself, Sosuke would have to say that he was happy. Happier than he could ever remember being. The thought itself was a surprise and it followed him down into sleep, making his dreams warm and inviting.

. . . . . . .

When Ichigo woke the next morning, he was greeted with the scent of breakfast which was laid out in the small sitting area of the bedroom. Sosuke was sitting at the table sipping coffee, up before him as usual.

"Morning," Ichigo mumbled sleepily as he tried to wake himself up all the way.

"Good morning," Sosuke said with a smile.

Ichigo pulled himself out of bed and padded into the bathroom. He wouldn't be fit for human company until he'd had a quick shower. It wasn't quite a hangover that made it hard for him to concentrate but he was feeling the aftereffects of indulging yesterday. But it was worth it and he smiled as he started the water running. When he was clean and felt more awake, he came out wrapped in a plush robe and went over to greet Sosuke with a kiss. He eyed the paper the other man was reading and saw it was open to the business section.

"I thought you were going to take a few days off."

"I am," he said easily but there was a mildly distracted tone to his voice. "Just keeping an eye on things in the meantime."

"Okay." Not wanting to read to much into that, Ichigo let it go for now. It didn't really matter anyway. He had ways of keeping the other man distracted. "So what do you want to do today?" He let his gaze flick to the bed with a not so subtle glance as he grinned. "We could stay in."

Sosuke couldn't help but smile back as he poured him a cup of coffee. "Definitely tempting. But after breakfast I'd like to show you something. After that, we can do whatever you'd like."

"What is it?" Ichigo's curiosity was piqued as he started forking fluffy eggs and sausage onto his plate.

"Let's just keep it a surprise for now." It was an evasive reply which wasn't really unusual for Sosuke but he rarely used it with him.

"Okay." Ichigo focused on the food and tried to not worry about it too hard. It wasn't anything bad, he was pretty sure of that. But Sosuke seemed distracted somehow and he wasn't sure why.

After breakfast, they went for a drive with Sosuke behind the wheel. Usually Grimmjow drove them everywhere so this seemed like a special occasion. Ichigo didn't ask where they were going since he figured Sosuke wouldn't tell him anyway. But the silence wasn't really uncomfortable, he enjoyed his company even if they weren't talking about anything. After driving across the city, they pulled up in front of a huge lot that was under construction. The bones of a large structure sat back a ways from the road. Ichigo couldn't help but ask once the engine was turned off and they got out of the car.

"What's this going to be?"

Sosuke didn't answer right away. He merely took his hand and led him toward the main building. As they crossed the large front lawn that was compacted and mussed from construction equipment, Sosuke sighed. "I've never really cared much where I lived. As long as it was secure, that's all that mattered. And you know I'm not overly fond of owning things for possession's sake."

There was an odd tone to his voice that Ichigo couldn't quite identify. "That's why you live in the penthouse in the same building as your office, right?"

"Yes, partly. It was convenient and suited my needs at the time. It no longer appeals to me for several reasons."

Ichigo figured that at least one reason was that it had nearly been blown up but that wasn't all. In terms of possessions, the house out in the country was filled with stuff. "What about the mansion?"

"That's mostly for the people who work for me. Sometimes they need a place that's not in the city to relax and get away from things for a while. And occasionally I use it for entertaining when business requires it. But it's too far away to be useful in an everyday business sense." The lot where they stood now was still in the city but detached in a way that made it easy to imagine that it was far away from everything. It was a trait Ichigo had seen in Sosuke's other properties on several occasions.

"So what about this?" Ichigo prompted as they headed over to what looked like a contractor's field desk that was covered in blueprints.

"This is something else. A way to start over, I guess." Sosuke rarely sounded unsure of himself but now was one of those rare times. He gestured to the plans. "It will still have suits for some of my people. And Grimmjow and Ulquiorra will live here full time in their own part of the house."

House was a misleading term. The place was going to be a palace. Despite his professed lack of need for possessions, Sosuke did enjoy things on a grand scale. Ichigo could see areas to entertain, a pool and gym complex, smaller living areas, a large library, guest suites and gardens out back that looked like they would be extensive. But there was one section inside the building that was conspicuously blank save for the general outline.

"What's this?" Ichigo asked.

"Whatever you want it to be." Sosuke took Ichigo's hands and held them. His gaze was sincere and almost painfully open. It was quite possibly the most vulnerable Ichigo had seen him. "I'd like you to live here. With me." He sounded so nervous which was endearing and a little worrisome at the same time. Ichigo had spent a lot of time with Sosuke in the last few months as he recovered but he hadn't spent every single night at his place. All he kept there was some of his clothes and his official address was still listed as the apartment that he loosely shared with Keigo and Mizuiro. It was a simple question with a complicated answer. Up to this point, Sosuke hadn't asked him to move in yet but Ichigo knew the answer almost immediately.

"I'd like that." He saw the relief in Sosuke's gaze and reached up to cup his face in his hands as he kissed him. When they pulled apart, he had to ask. "Were you afraid I'd say no?"

"Not exactly. I just know that you have strong attachments to other places. Those can be hard to give up even though you're not really giving up the people that go with them. I'd just like to offer you a home here. I've changed my mind about it already several times and had sections redesigned. So we can redo anything inside."

The nervous ramble was more than enough to convince Ichigo he'd made the right decision. Up until this point, he'd had several homes. He still had a room at his father house, Urahara's, Jushiro's and his apartment. But he'd never been attached to any of them aside from his childhood home with his dad. Not really anyway. A thought struck him then and he laughed a little.

"My home is where you are." Ichigo kissed him again and was relieved when he was drawn into a tight embrace. He was so happy right now. Whatever dark shadows had chased them before didn't seem so important now. All of that was in the past and they had a whole future to look forward to. It might get bad again but they'd deal with it when the time came. Right now, he was focused on what he had right here. And what he had was pretty damn good.

The End

. . . . . . .

Author's End Note:

When I first started this story, it was going to be short, maybe a few chapters. Initially, there was no grand conspiracy. Aizen saw Ichigo in a bar and wanted him even though he turned down his invitation. He had a much more sinister persona when I was first came up with the idea. Gin was supposed to have him delivered to the island for a weekend seduction that was going to be a mix of dubious consent and Ichigo's eventual surrender. Then I had the idea: "What if Aizen wasn't the one who planned his abduction?" I ran with it from there and it obviously turned out much different.

I can't take complete credit for the structure of Ichigo and Sosuke's relationship. I based the dynamic of their interactions on a hetero couple in a series of books written by J.D. Robb, aka Nora Roberts. The "-In Death" detective/romance novels are some of my absolute favorites and I idolize her work.

Ichigo's recovery was also going to be much longer and more heart wrenching. I had plans to describe his hallucinations with much more detail and there was going to be more emotional reactions from his friends and family. Unohana was going to make an appearance to help with his healing. But ultimately, I think that would have made things too dark and gotten away from the kind of feeling I was going for.

When I write, the TV is always on for background noise and sometimes it effects the tone of what I'm writing. I was watching a lot of Burn Notice while I wrote this in the beginning. That's where a lot of the explosions and spy-like ideas came from. Then there was some Psyche which probably accounts for some of the lighter moments. I was watching Torchwood while writing Ichigo's recovery which just added to the misery. (Love the show, but it's incredibly intense at times.)

I got ideas from reviews too. Every helpful comment was considered and they helped me move through some tough spots. I honestly don't know if I would have been able to drive myself to finish this without all the support. So thank you again. I've got lots more ideas to come. Aside from the partially finished stories I've already got posted, there are at least seven more full length ideas floating around in my head. I wasn't allowing myself to start anything new until I finished at least one thing. Now I can start to play a little more. Keep an eye out for updates and new things from me in the future.


End file.
